A True Hero
by calonzo2
Summary: Kakarrot was sent to earth at four years old. Frieza had a different method of destroying planet vegeta he first sent soldiers to attack them as a distraction then blew up the planet but before he did bardock and gine put kakarrot in a space pod ad sent him to earth. Saiyans didnt join the PTO until they turn eight because they first needed to be trained and educated.
1. Chapter 1

A True Hero

Gohan had been walking through the woods when he started to come across debris of some kind of metal; he had decided to investigate by walking further in the direction. While walking he came across some pieces of technology and more metal until he found a medium sized crater that had a small blood trail coming out of it and toward the forest.

"There must have been an explosion here not too long ago" He decided to follow the blood trail to see if he could find anyone who might be injured

Gohan soon found a little boy lying on the ground and appeared to be severely injured so he ran over to the boy and put two fingers against his neck to find a regular pulse. He turned the boy over to see he had an injury on his head that was bleeding, some bruises, scratch marks, and the armor he appeared to be wearing was broken.

"Well I can't leave you out here on your own like this" Gohan decided to take the boy home with him to get him treated for his injuries. Gohan put him on the bed in his guestroom and started to take off his armor and when he got everything off he realized the boy had a brown furry tail.

"That's strange well don't worry little guy I'm a little odd myself" Gohan then got a bowl of water with a wrag and cleaned the boy's wounds, he then put bandages on the cuts and a bandage around his head. Gohan then put him into a white T-shirt and blue shorts.

"There now I'll just leave you to rest "Gohan took the bowl and left the room.

/1 day later/

The boy began to stir in his sleep and began to open his eyes, He sat straight up and saw he was in a small room he didn't recognize and also noticed he had bandages on his body and around his head. He looked out the window to see trees, grass, a blue sky, and white clouds.

("Where am I") he said in saiyago

The door suddenly opened as gohan came to check up on him to see he was awake

"Looks like your finally awake little guy" gohan said confusing him as he tried to think of the language he was speaking

"you were hurt very badly, I found you while I was walking in the woods and brought you back here to heal you wounds "He then remembered he had been sent to earth and knew the languages that were spoken on this planet.

"Oh thanks for your help "he said

"You're welcome now for the introduction's my name is gohan what's yours" gohan asked

"My name is kakarrot" he said

"Ok now where are you from since I found you near a large crater and debris I can tell you were near an explosion" gohan asked

"I can't say"

"Then what about family of friends that might be looking for you because there isn't anything for miles around here" gohan asked

"I'm alone here I don't have any family that is still alive" kakarrot answered

Gohan was stunned by the news of the boy's family being dead so he decided to take the boy in and be a grandfather like figure to the boy, kakarrot agreed saying he didn't have anywhere to go.

"I do have a question why do you have a tail and wearing armor" gohan asked in curiosity

"My tail is because of my heredity all my family had tails and my armor was because I was trained to be a fighter from my teachers and I had to wear it to protect me from energy blasts" kakarrot answered.

"So you're trained in the ancient ways of martial arts I know a little myself so maybe we can train together how much did your teachers teach you?"

"I am able to create KI blasts and fly"

"That is a bit advanced for someone your age but I can still teach you some things such as sensing" gohan said

"Thank you for your hospitality Gohan I appreciate it" Kakarrot stomach suddenly growled making him blush and gohan laughed a little

"Let's get some food in your stomach first shall we"

"Yeah but I should warn you I have a pretty big appetite"

oOo

"You weren't kidding when you said you had a big appetite" gohan said after kakarrot finished eating 50 plates of food

"Yeah sorry but this is normal for me all my family ate this much and my mom was a really good cook to" kakarrot said

"So how much can you tell me about your family" gohan asked and saw kakarrot stiffen up after he asked "You know it's better to talk your grief out I'm sure they wouldn't want you mourning them for the rest of your life"

"Right but they died about 6 months ago and I'm just angry that I couldn't do anything to stop it even with all the training I had I couldn't help them all I could do was watch" kakarrot gripped his hair and put his head against the table.

"I'm sure they didn't expect you to prevent something like that they were you family it's their job to protect you not the other way around so you should try and remember all the good times you had with them and try to move on isn't that what they would want" gohan said

"Yeah" kakarrot said

"Now what good things can you say about your family" gohan said to try to start his healing process

"Well we all lived in a two story house in the middle of a city I lived with my mom Gine, my dad Bardock, and my big brother Raditz. My grandparents would come to visit us often to because they lived close by and I had good friends around the neighborhood and at the academy" kakarrot said

"Seems you had a normal life your parents seemed nice as well how were they to you" gohan asked wanting to know more

"My mom worked in a food industry and she would always help me with my studies when I came home because she didn't want me to grow up and be a fighter with no brain I'm a pretty fast learner so she didn't have to try that hard. My dad was a soldier so when he came home he would teach me and my brother some techniques he knew and he was pretty good when he was in the academy so he taught me some stuff for my studies as well" kakarrot gave a small smile at the thought of his family

"There now you feel a little better now don't you just got to give it time" gohan said smiling to see that he was happy

/2 years later/

Since kakarrot has begun living with gohan he had helped him out around the house a lot by repairing some parts of the house, getting firewood, and hunting for food. Gohan had also enrolled him in school to keep his mother's idea strong

Kakarrot was incredibly smart for his age he was able to skip elementary and middle school and was able to finish his high school at 7 years old so now he was working on a bachelor's degree in cardiology and scientific engineering.

oOo

Kakarrot had been doing some of the work for his studies when he checked his calendar for anything important that might be coming up and froze when he saw that today was a night for a full moon.

" darn it I completely forgot about that" kakarrot panicked and looked over at the clock and saw he still had about four hours before the full moon would be up so he quickly put all his stuff away first before going to talk to gohan

Gohan was in the kitchen beginning to make dinner when he heard kakarrot come in and looked over

"Hey kakarrot I was just beginning to start on dinner what would you like to have tonight" gohan asked

" actually I was going to ask if I could go on a training trip I need to practice some new techniques and I don't want to disturb anything around here with the cross fire" kakarrot asked

" ah yes you do like to go on this trip once every month so you can go how long will you be gone this time" gohan asked

"Just about two days at the most" kakarrot said before going to get a few things then leaving.

Kakarrot flew for about an hour before finding his secret hideout that he found one day while training it was an underground valley that was completely cut off from the sunlight. Once kakarrot arrived he put up his usual light to be able to see and looked at the watch he had on to see he still had two and a half hours to get to sleep.

"Should get something to eat first" he looked over to the stream of water on the other side of the cave before jumping in to find fish. He saw one he wanted then kicked it really hard before grabbing its tail and throwing it out of the water then hit it with a ki blast to cook it.

After eating he saw he still had an hour left so he got his notebook out of his backpack with a pencil to finish some of the blueprints he had inside. He had made blue prints in saiyago for a healing chamber, scouters even though gohan had taught him to sense energy, a baby incubator, and other saiyan technology.

On the first page kakarrot had a very detailed sketch of his family that looked like a black and white photo of them; he wanted to remember what they looked like so he wouldn't forget them. Gine was in the top left with her hands on radiz's shoulders, bardock had one arm around gine's shoulders while hugging him with his other arm and they were all smiling in the sketch.

Kakarrot vowed to keep the promise he made with his parents before leaving he could still remember his dad's exact words

"_Kakarrot if we don't make it through this you must succeed where we have failed someday you must rise up and avenge the saiyans of planet vegeta"_

He knew that the saiyans didn't not survive because as his spaceship was leaving the atmosphere he could see frieza making a deathball with his fingertip then a few minutes later hearing a giant explosion in the distance.

The alarm on his watch went off snapping him out of his thought's, it was time for the full moon to appear so he had to get to sleep just to be extra careful.

/the next morning/

Kakarrot woke up around 9 am and ate some over the leftover fish he didn't finish the night before then went to train some of the techniques he had been learning.

Kakarrot had been using a multiform technique and perfected it by not reducing his power at all, he split himself 4 times the help him train his power and used a blindfold so he couldn't rely on his eyesight to defeat his opponents.

The other three currently had him surrounded each of the charging up a different ki blast before firing them

"Kamehame..HA!"

"Buster Canon!"

"Hyper Beam!"

Kakarrot put up a energy shield to protect himself from the blasts creating a large explosion and while the smoke was dissipating he snuck up on all 3 clones and took each out before they disappeared.

'Phew that was a good workout' kakarot wiped his forehead of sweat before taking off his blindfold.

/ 2 days later/

Kakarrot flew back home finished with his training trip to see gohan was asleep on the couch so he went in the room to put all his stuff away. About an hour later gohan woke up but he still looked tired.

"Gohan are you alright" kakarrot asked him seeing that he was breathing hard and was sweating

"Oh kakarrot your back, yes I'm fine just tired I guess my age is starting to catch up with me" gohan said sitting up

"I can sense that you're in a lot of pain maybe you should see a doctor because this has never happened before" kakarrot said feeling something wasn't right with his health

"Don't worry I'll be fine I promise if I get worse I'll see a doctor" gohan told him

As time passed on kakarrot could tell gohan wasn't getting better because he could hear him coughing throughout the day, he was always out of breath, and was tired all the time so he finally convinced him to see a doctor by taking him to the nearest hospital.

When they arrived the nurses helped gohan into a wheel chair and took him straight back, they told kakarrot to wait in the waiting room.

oOo

Gohan had been diagnosed with a heart virus that had been building for years the doctor explained that they did not know how this disease forms only that it is caught from a very rare bacteria found in swamps and takes year to fully take effect on a person. The doctor said there was no cure but gohan could take chemotherapy.

Gohan had refused the treatment saying that it would only be delaying the inevitable and decided to go home.

"Do you know when you could have been infected with the bacteria" kakarrot asked gohan while he helped gohan get on the couch in the living room

"Well I have been to a swamp once when I was younger and still training in martial arts, I was camping there while I was traveling and could have contracted it while I was there" gohan said in huffed breaths

Kakarrot had decided he would nurse gohan to keep him from exhausting himself, he hunted for food and cooked it with his ki blasts, he did the house work, and helped gohan move around

One night while kakarot was doing his studies at the kitchen table and gohan was watching tv in the living room he heard gohan call him

"Yes Gohan" kakarrot asked walking to the living room

"Can you help me to bed it's time for me to sleep" Gohan asked and kakarot helped him up and the put him in bed. Gohan hugged him before kakarrot turned off the light and shut the door leaving gohan to sleep.

Gohan never woke up and kakarrot had buried him in a valley by a waterfall and apple trees.

/three years later/

During the next three years kakarrot had gotten a doctorate in scientific engineering and decided to have a medical scientist degree to make cures for diseases. While clearing all of gohan's stuff into storage he found a small orange glass like ball with 4 red stars in it so he decided to keep it as a memoir of gohan on a small purple pillow on the kitchen table.

He had turned gohan's old bedroom into a small lab to put his blueprints up and research diseases he kept his old blueprint notebook as a sketch book to draw pictures of his old family and friends.

oOo

Kakarrot was on his way back home rolling some wood under his feet with his hands in his pockets; he waved to monkey as he rolled past the tree it was sitting on. When kakarrot got home he levitated the wood in the air then used his ki to chop it up into pieces then put them next to the fire place.

"I guess I should eat something before I got train" kakarot said before flying to the lake near his house. He used his tail as bait for fish a few seconds later he sensed a fish coming closer to him, he flung it in the air then kicked it to kill it.

"That's a big one too" kakarot said as he caught the fish then flew back home.

/meanwhile/

A jeep was driving on a rock road when it stopped and a teenage girl wearing a pink dress with blue hair stepped out and checked her radar in her hand

"Got to be right…around…..here" she said looking around "or maybe a little more to the west" she said then got back in her car and drove off.

oOo

kakarrot decided to make a fish stew gohan had taught him to make he got a big pot to but over a fire in the fire place chopped up the vegetables and fish then set it to cook for a while.

He went to his lab to do research on some diseases he had been looking into and was making some notes on it when he heard an engine outside

"Who could be way out here" he wondered before leaving his desk to look out the window and see a teenage girl.

Bulma p.o.v

'The dragon ball must be in this house' bulma saw smoke coming out of the chimney and knew someone must live there so politely knocked on the door.

Kakarrot opened the door to her

"Hello how may I help you" kakarrot asked confused to see someone out here

"hello my name's bulma i was wondering if you happened to have a dragon ball here" she asked

"What's a dragon ball?"

"a dragon looks like this" bulma said getting two dragon balls out of the pouch on her waist to show him

Kakarrot was shocked to see two more balls that looked like the one on his kitchen table but he could also see the difference between the one he had and the two she had, they all had a different number of stars on them.

"Yeah I have one that look like those two but it has four stars in it" kakarrot said

"Really do you mind if I have it" bulma asked excitedly

"Why do you want it?" kakarrot asked raising an eyebrow

Bulma was about to answer when he hear a whistling sound behind him and remembered his food on the fireplace so he quickly went over and put out the fire then lifted the lid to see it had finished cooking.

"Doesn't anyone else live here with you" bulma asked she had followed him to the living room to see him put out the fire with some water on the side.

"No I used to live here with a man named gohan put he died 3 years ago" kakarrot told her then decided to be nice and offer her lunch

"Well alright what's your name anyway" she asked as he got two bowls out and poured stew in both

"My name's kakarrot it's nice to meet you" he said giving her a bowl

After they finished eating he washed everything up and asked her what she wanted with the dragon ball he had for

"I'm collecting them all so that I can wish for the most perfect boyfriend who ever lived " she said with sparkles in her eyes

"Wish?" he said confused

"Yeah there are seven of these balls in all if you get all of them together you can have one wish I learned of it by finding one that belonged to my uncle in my attic" bulma said

"But the ball I have is a momentum to gohan I don't think he would like it if I just gave it away"

"I'm sure he would want you to be nice and let me have it" bulma persuaded

"I don't know" kakarrot said unsure of what to do

"Why don't you come with me then you could travel all around the world and meet all sorts of people and see so my things" bulma said

"I guess that would be ok then It would be a good experience to have" kakarrot said

"Ok then you can get packed up the we can go" bulma said

Kakarot went to his room to get his backpack and put some dino caps with cloths inside and some notebooks then went to get the dragon ball on his table and put it inside to.

Bulma was waiting for him outside next to her car

"You ready to go" bulma asked

"Yeah I have everything I'll need with me, so how are we going to find the rest of the dragon balls aren't they scattered all over the world" kakarrot asked while they were getting in the car

"I'm not just a pretty face y'know "bulma said then took out a small radar to show him "feast your eyes on this!" kakarrot looked at it confused

"It's my dragon radar I made it to track the electromagnetic pulse of the dragon balls" she said turning it on "the next one closest is…..to the west about 1200 kilometers" she said starting the car and driving off.

oOo

After 20 minutes of driving bulma stopped the car in the middle of the road

"Why'd you stop the car" kakarrot asked as he watched bulma get out

"I need to make a pit's stop I'll be right back" bulma said running off to the bushes near by

"Ok then" kakarrot said getting out to stretch when he suddenly heard bulma scream his name from behind the cliff and bushes

"What's wrong!" kakarrot yelled as he ran over to see a dinosaur had bulma in his clutches and was starting to fly off with her "Hey put her down!"

"Sorry kid but this female is coming with me" he said flying off

"What are you waiting for, Help me, Idiot!" bulma screamed

"Well you don't have to insulting me" kakarrot muttered before flying after them and powering up a ki blast in one of his hands then shot it at one of the dinosaur's wings causing him to let go of bulma as they both started falling

"Catch me!" bulma yelled

Kakarrot used split form as he caught bulma and his clone caught the dinosaur. Kakarrot flew them back to the car and turned back into one.

"Wow how were you able to do that" bulma said overwhelmed at the sight

"I'm trained in the ancient ways of martial arts they are very advanced techniques to do and take years to accomplish" kakarrot informed her as they got back in the car and drove off

oOo

"I'm starting to get hungry" kakarrot said

"It's getting dark too, let's call it a night" bulma said putting her car in capsule form in the middle of a field

"Are we going to camp outside" kakarrot asked

"DO you really think I'm going to sleep in the dirt" she said getting out a capsule from her case "I've got a capsule house with me" she threw it out into the field and after the smoke clear a small capsule house appeared.

After they came in bulma noticed kakarrot smelled

"You're taking a bath before we eat alright" she said pinching her nose

"Yeah I haven't taken one yet today, which way is the bathroom" kakarrot asked and bulma pointed to a door on the left side of the room "ok thanks" he said leaving

oOo

Once both of them took a bath they ate dinner in the kitchen table then got ready for bed.

"There's no spare bedroom in here so you'll probably have to sleep on the couch" bulma said

"That's alright I already thought about this and brought a sleeping bag along with me" kakarrot said getting a dinocap from his backpack

Bulma was in the bathroom brushing her teeth when she suddenly realized something

"Hey can I ask a question?" bulma said

"Sure" kakarrot was laying out his sleeping bag and pillow

"You said that you lived with a man named gohan before he died right but what about your parent's" bulma asked

"They died when I was four and a half years old and while I was around gohan's house he decided to take me in" kakarrot said with a small smile

"Oh I guess you don't really remember them then do you" bulma said

"I still remember them and I even drew a picture of all of us so I wouldn't forget them" kakarrot said showing her the drawing in his notebook

"wow it looks like a real photo so I see you had a older brother as well but I guessing he's gone to" bulma said admiring the drawing

"Yeah but I moved on from their death's gohan really help me" kakarrot said

'His mom is really pretty to and his dad is real muscular he must have been a fighter as well judging from the scar on his cheek' bulma thought

Kakarrot put his notebook back in his backpack and they both went to sleep

/The next morning/

Kakarrot got up early to train outside the house before bulma woke up when he was approached by a sea turtle

"What are you doing way out here aren't you supposed to be near the ocean" kakarrot asked

"Yes I'm trying to find my way back there but I've been lost for over a year" turtle told him

"Well I'd be happy to help you find your way back but I'd need a map to know which way the ocean is" kakarrot said before bulma came out

"Kakarrot who are you talking to out here" she said opening the door to see him and the turtle talking

"Hello miss pardon me, but if I might trouble you for a bucket of salt water" turtle asked

Bulma got him a bucket of salt water and after he finished drinking all of it he explained his situation to them

"Wow"

"But you're going in the wrong direction and have gone a long way" bulma checked her map "The sea is south from here…..about 120 kilometers" she said

"120 that's really far!" turtle was shocked at the news

"Hey I can take you there if you want" kakarrot offered feeling sympathy for the turtle to get home

"Would you really? Oh jolly!" turtle said happily

"Are you nuts we only have until my summer vacation is over we cant waste time helping everyone we come across" bulma said

"Then I can go without you" kakarrot exclaimed

"Fine do whatever you want but don't bother running back to me when you get lost out here" bulma yelled

Kakarrot ignored her as he but the turtle on his back and began running to the south at his top speed

Bulma p.o.v

"Who needs him anyway" bulma said angrily with her arms across her chest

Bulma then remembered he had left all his stuff inside including the dragon ball but the saw the dinosaurs near the capsule house and realized the danger she was in without any protection around her

"Hey wait up you can't do it without me" bulma yelled on her motorcycle as she saw kakarrot in the distance ahead

Kakarrot stopped and looked back to see bulma coming

"I thought you didn't want to come" kakarrot said when she stopped next to him

"I'm just too noble for my own good okay" bulma said as they kept going

Kakarrot could tell she was lying but decided not to say anything

/a few minutes later/

"You've done it lad it's the sea, no, no argue at all that is the sea" turtle yelled happily at the sight of the wide ocean

"Who's arguing" bulma muttered

'whoa I've never seen an ocean like this before' kakarrot thought as he looked around seeing it was nothing like the oceans that were on planet vegeta because the water was blue and there was sand everywhere instead of rocks

Turtle got in the water then turned back to them" could you wait there for just a little bit? I'll bring you back a lovely reward" then swam off

"Reward?" kakarrot said

"I can't wait to see a turtle's idea of a reward" bulma said

While they were waiting kakarrot decided to write equations in the sand with a stick and solve them while bulma drew with her stick

"I didn't know you were good at math" bulma said when she looked over to see what he was doing

"It's not that hard to understand for me I already finished with my schooling and have these things called degrees" kakarrot said

"How can you have degrees it takes years to get those and your what 6 years old" bulma was shocked at the news that he was done with schooling before her

"11 actually but I finished all that at least a year ago now I work on technology and diseases" kakarrot said

"Wow maybe you can tutor me sometime I'm not very good at some subjects" bulma said

"Sure" kakarrot said then notice something in the ocean; bulma looked to and saw something in the distance

"It's the turtle but there's someone on his back" kakarrot said

"You can actually see that far?" bulma said "So who in the heck…."

"Aloha" the man said

"Sorry to keep you waiting" turtle said

The old man got off turtle's back "Howdy young'uns, so you helped my friend here?"

"Who are you? "Kakarrot asked

"My name is roshi, Master Roshi the turtle hermit" Roshi introduced himself the asked turtle if both of them helped him but turtle said that only the boy helped

"Well M'boy we owe you one! An I'm paying up with a mighty nice reward" Roshi said to kakarrot

"You really don't have to …." Kakarrot tried to say before roshi yelled for a flying carpet

"Flying carpet?"Bulma said

"Sir if you recall you took the flying carpet to the cleaners" turtle informed the master

"Of right then I guess the only other choice is the flying nimbus" Roshi then yelling into the sky for the flying nimbus

A few seconds later a small yellow cloud came flying to a stop in front of them

"I..It's a **cloud!"** bulma yelled

"This is the flying nimbus and I'm giving it to you "Roshi told kakarrot watching him examine it " "it's a magical cloud that you ride on and it will take you anywhere you want"

"Hey why does a turtle hermit have a magic **cloud**? I mean where's the logic?" bulma said

"Deal with it but there is one catch, you must be pure of heart to ride on it otherwise you'll just fall through" Roshi then gave a demonstration but he just fell through the cloud

"Eeeyaaa! My hip!" Roshi yelled

"M-Master how can this be?" turtle said and bulma began laughing at him

"Roshi I really don't need something like this I was happy to do this for free and I can fly on my own anyway" kakarrot said

"Really you can fly you must be very skilled in martial arts" Roshi said

"Yeah I've trained my whole life to use ki blast and fly, a man named gohan taught me to sense the ki within other too" kakarrot said

"You know gohan" Roshi said surprised

"You know him?" kakarrot said confused

"Yes he was a student of mine for a while I guess you're the boy he talked about in his letter's to me" Roshi told him

"He told you about me" Kakarrot asked curiously

"Yes he told me how he found a monkey tailed boy in the woods while he was walking and that he decided to take you in after he found out you were an orphan it nice to finally meet you" Roshi said "so how is he I haven't heard from him in years" roshi asked

"Oh he died about three years ago from a heart virus "kakarrot said sadly

"HE what! Roshi said shocked "oh I'm sorry" roshi said sadly "well why don't you come stay with me when you're done with your journey I'm sure your lonely up there in the mountains by yourself"

Bulma noticed the necklace Roshi was wearing and saw a dragon ball handing from the end of it

"Hey I know something else you can give us for helping your turtle" bulma said

"What would that be" Roshi asked

"That necklace around your neck" bulma pointed to it

"Oh this old thing sure you can have it, it washed up on my beach years ago" Roshi said taking it off and giving it to her

Bulma examined it and saw it was the three star dragon ball "Hey kakarrot look "bulma showed him the ball up close

"It's a dragon ball so that make four balls in all" kakarrot said

"Dragon ball?" roshi muttered

Bulma and kakarrot thanked master roshi for the ball then they all parted ways

"See aren't you glad we helped the turtle now" kakarrot said flying above bulma's motorcycle

"It was pure dumb luck" bulma said happily then she remembered something from roshi and kakarrot's conversation

"So this about a monkey tail?" bulma asked suspiciously

"I thought you already noticed it "kakarrot said unwrapping his tail from around his waist to show her which freaked her out at first

"Why do you have a tail" bulma said creaped out

"Its heredity my parent and my brother had tails" kakarrot said

'That's just weird' bulma thought

When they got back to the capsule house bulma quickly went inside to get changed and kakarrot got his backpack, once they were done bulma put the house back in capsule form.

oOo

Three days pass and bulma and kakarrot finally get close to the fifth dragon ball

"How much further?" kakarrot asked

"Almost there" bulma said looking at her radar

"There are a lot of houses over there" kakarrot said looking to the right from his spot in the sky

"A village huh? That's got to be it!" bulma said looking through her binoculars at the village

oOo

"Where is everyone? It's like a ghost town…." Bulma said looking around the seemingly deserted village

"No people are here I can sense them" kakarrot said look around

"You're nuts..There can't be anybody in this place!" bulma said walking around the village

"No, no I can feel them" kakarrot said confused that he could sense them but didn't know where everyone was

"HEL-LO-O-O! ANYBODY HO-O-OME?!" bulma yelled as kakarrot covered his sensitive ears, there was no response

"Toldja so. It's a ghost town. The only thing here is that dragon ball" bulma said looking at her radar

"But I'm sensing all kinds of people, I'm gonna go check this out" kakarrot said walking up the door of a house and politely knocking but he used to much of his ki to know and accidently knocked the door down

"Now it's open" Bulma said looking at the broken door

Kakarrot tried to put the door back on the hinges but as he was setting it up he sensed someone come up from behind and looked to see a shadow with a weapon so he quickly dodged

"Whoa Hey!" kakarrot yelled when he saw the axe get stuck in the wall behind where he had been standing and bulma was screaming

"No it didn't work" the man said

"What the **Heck** was **that** for!" kakarrot yelled angrily

"F-Forgive me, oolong! I'll give you anything! Food! Money! Please just spare my daughter!" the man said getting on his knees begging

"Huh?" kakarrot stared confused

"Oolong?" bulma said

The people of the village started coming out of their houses when they realized that it wasn't oolong that had come to their village and gathered at the man's house

"Are you alright?" the man's daughter asked kakarrot

"S-sorry about that young fella I just figured oolong was taking a boy's form" that man said rubbing a hand on his head

"If that had been me, I'd be dead right now!" bulma said to the man

"L-luckily it wasn't eh? Heh heh" the man said sheeply

"Anyway who's this oolong you're so scared of" kakarrot asked and all the villagers were frightened at the sound of his name

"HE is a horrible demon who haunts our land… a vile shape-shifter whose true form no one has ever seen! Yesterday he came to our village…..and his eyes fell upon my daughter

/flashback/

_A big red demon with horns and a mallet approached the man and his daughter_

"_Woo-aahh! She's a __**cutie**__! I'm gonna __**marry **__he! Oolong said_

"_I'll be back tomorrow at noon to pick her up so have her ready!"_

_/_end flashback/

"He's a fiend who's already kidnapped other village girls..to do with them who-knows-what.. And he's threatened to kill and Eat every villager… if Any of us try to flee or resist him" the man said

"Why don't you just fight him" kakarrot asked as he could relate to this story when saiyans tried to fight back though they didn't win

"Are you kidding?! He's Huge!" the man yelled

Bulma then got an idea and got a dragon ball out of her backpack to show the man

"Hey, mister.. you ever seen one of these?" Bulma asked and the man examined it

"hmm..nope.. never saw anything like it.." he said then a woman from the crowd spoke up

"Wait! I've got one just like it" she said

"B-i-n-g-o! Bulma yelled

"You do?" the man asked

" A long time ago my old granny picked ip up from somewhere…Is this it?" she said show bulma the six star dragon ball

"Yup, that's it!"Bulma said

"The six star ball" kakarrot said after looking at it

"Ma'am if you'll give me that ball…I'll take care of this guy oolong for you" bulma said

"Well, it's a lovely offer of course, but… but do you think it's a job for a school girl? She asked

"ohhh, no **I'm** not the one who's gonna fight him! **He** is!" bulma said pointing to kakarrot

"Sure I'd be happy to help" kakarrot said

"alright I have a plan" bulma said them told kakarot that the plan was to dress him up like a girl to pretend to be the man daughter to trick oolong into taking him to his lair then he could beat him up and rescue the girls

Kakarrot was horrified at the idea of putting him in a dress and said he would just beat him up and force him to take him to the lair. Kakarrot put on his saiyan armor that was almost a replica of the one his dad wore except it was red and black with black gloves

Once he was ready they heard large footsteps in the distance coming toward the village

"HE's Here! It's Oolong!" one of the villagers yelled

"Everybody hide! Just leave the rest to us!" bulma yelled to the villagers

'What does she mean us I'm the one doing all the work?' kakarrot thought as he watched her run into the man's house

"Now Where's my cute li'l bride?" Oolong said as he walked through the village as a ogre in a tuxedo with flowers

"Sorry but you not getting a bride you're going to pay for terrorizing tease villagers" kakarrot said as he came to meet oolong in the courtyard

"And who might you be" oolong said

"My name's kakarrot now surrender and return the girls you've kidnapped" he answered

"No can do" oolong yelled as he transformed into a bull with large horns and a nose ring " Now you shall see the rage of oolong"

"Power up there's no way you can beat me with your current power level" kakarrot said getting into a fighting stance

"So making fun of me eh?" oolong said

"Ok then try and attack me!" kakarrot tempted

"Last chance to apologize kid" oolong said but saw that kakarrot wasn't backing down " I'm only sayin this once! I'm strong see! I'm past strong!

"Oh come on" kakarrot rolled his eyes "are we going to fight or not I'm not scared of you'

"What kind of idiot are you?! I'm tryin to tell you you're gonna die here okay?! Oolong yelled

"Okay! Whatever! Now c'mon!" kakarrot yelled

"If you insist!" oolong said glancing at the clock nearby 'yaa! It can't be!' then ran away while yelling "time out!time out!"

Kakarrot didn't let him escape by moving faster than him and blocking his path oolong was engulfed in smoke and when it cleared a pig in a green suit was in his place. Kakarrot smirked at the sight of him

"So your true form is a pig huh" kakarrot smirked

All the villagers came out to see what had happened and kakarrot explained what had happened in their so called battle

"This is the terrible oolong?!" bulma said

Kakarrot made a ring of ki and wrapped it around oolongs torso

"C'mon say it!" kakarrot told oolong

"I'm sorry " oolong told the villagers

"Those girls better be alive and well" a woman yelled at him

"Oh, very well" oolong said

"Very?" a man muttered

"Then take us to them! Now!" bulma yelled

Oolong led them to them to his lair that had turned out to be a very nice house in the woods and turned out the girls were perfectly fine relaxing in the living room having fun. Oolong begged the villagers to take them back.

oOo

The group were in a boat driving across a river on their way toward the next dragon ball

"I can't believe it only two dragon balls left!" bulma yelled happily "I'm gonna have all seven way before I thought!

"Why did we have to bring oolong again" kakarrot said

"I was wondering the same thing" oolong said

"that transforming trick of yours is pretty nifty, it should come in handy on our quest" bulma said as she kept driving

/later/

"Aren't we there yet?" kakarrot asked

"Where is there anyway?" oolong asked

"Still a long way off I give it three more days" bulma said getting out a map "lemme see …. Yeah right around Fire Mountain! "Oolong's eyes widened the he screamed

"What?! Fire mountain?! Y-you're g-gonna go there?!" he yelled

"You've heard of it?" kakarrot asked

"Y-y-you don't KNOW?! Th-th-that's the home of the terrible OX KING!" oolong yelled then turned into a fish "Include me OUT!" and jumped into the water

"Guess I'll have to go after him" kakarrot said getting up

"Wait, wait I have a better idea. No need to get wet. Don't look now" bulma said grinning

Bulma but a pair of undies on a fishing line that used it as bait for oolong, only a few seconds later oolong grabbed on and brought him back on board

/later/

"Pull that fish trick again and we know what's for dinner got that?" kakarrot said

"Okay Okay, I know when I'm beat" oolong said

"Here take this" bulma said giving him a yellow colored ball that looked like gum

"Eat it, it's full of vitamins that are good for you" bulma said and convinced oolong to eat it

The boat suddenly stopped in the middle of the lake

"agh! We're out of gas!" bulma said then turned to oolong "can't you turn into gas, or something?"

"Nope sorry I get all drained if I do that" oolong said

"I got it" kakarrot said jumping into the water behind the boat then started pushing it to shore

oOo

"All tied up" kakarrot said tying the boat to a tree then excused himself to go and use the bathroom

While kakarot was gone bulma decided to get a car out from her dino caps so she searched for her case in her pocket put didn't find it.

"huh?! It's..It's not there? M-my dino caps are GONE!" she yelled then started freaking out as kakarrot was coming back " I must've dropped It in the RIVER!"

Bulma turned to oolong" A fish! GO Get it!"

"Don't be ridiculous the river's huge" oolong said

"Huh? What's going on?" kakarrot asked

"I lost my CAPSULES! That mean no GAS.. no HOUSE..no CAR..not even a BIKE! I'm helpless, helpless, HELPLESS! Bulma screamed

"What's wrong with walking" kakarrot asked

"Easy for YOU to say you can fly!" bulma yelled

"Then why not have oolong turn into a bike?" kakarrot asked

"Oh right! Ohh oolong!" bulma said happily only to realize that oolong had snuck off while she and kakarrot were arguing they looked around for him but couldn't find him

"Hah! Try to take ME to fire mountain will ya? not even for undies babe!" oolong said while hiding behind a boulder

"I think he really got away" kakarrot came back from flying around to look for oolong to see with an evil smile

"Heh, heh, heh well if I really MUST" bulma but both hands by her mouth then started to yell the word piggy

Oolong suddenly had a strong urge to take a dump and quickly went

"Hey oolong did you just have a little digestive distress, remember that candy it wasn't a sweet tart. I just have to yell piggy and you'll have to take a dump, better hurry back or I'll start again" bulma called out

Oolong came straight back realizing he was beaten and obeyed to everything that bulma asked him to do.

"Okay oolong, your turning into a motorbike" bulma said and oolong turned into a very small motorbike

"Maybe you thought I said motorDORK?" bulma said

"oh shut up" oolong muttered

Bulma tried to sit down on the seat but it quickly collapsed and flattened

"Oh, give me a BREAK!" bulma yelled getting up

"I don't have anything left to break you're too heavy and no matter what I turn into my strength stays the same!" oolong said turning back to normal " I can only stay transformed for five minutes anyway"

"I guess you're walking after all" kakarrot said

/later/

The three of them were walking through a desert, bulma and oolong were completely exhausted and were falling behind

"I'm..i'm gonna die!" bulma said using a stick as a cane

"What's taking you guys so long? If I'm gonna walk I wanna do it fast!"

"I'm a city girl.. remember ?! I'm not some feral beast boy..like You..okay?! bulma said before collapsing with oolong

"Can't take it anymore! Not another step today!" bulma said exhausted

"How pathetic" kakarrot muttered

"Nooooooo! It's not FAIR! It's not FAIR!" bulma said kicking and screaming while heading to shade" I'm HUNGRY I need a BATH i can't sleep without a BEh-heh-hed"

"Spoiled rotten isn't she?" oolong said to kakarrot

"Look who's talking" kakarrot said then heard snoring coming from bulma "What did she say about a bed?"

"We should rest too" oolong said lying down

Kakarrot didn't need rest but decided he could go for a snack so he got out some protein bars from his bag and began eating.

oOo

a small blue cat was watching them from a distance through a telescope and flew into a cave

"Yamcha game we've got game!" paur said

"What?" Yamcha looked up from his bowl of noodles" our first catch in a long while how nice" then went out to have a look

"A boy and a pig, eh?" Yamcha said looking through the telescope "they don't look as though they'd be carrying much cash"

"But they might have some dino caps" paur said

"indeed paur prepare the jet squirrel!" Yamcha said

"Yes sir!"

oOo

"I'm hungry too" oolong said watching kakarrot eat another protein bar

"I don't think you'd like these they're all mad of vegetables and fruit" kakarrot said taking another bite but offered one to oolong

"I'll eat anything right now" oolong said taking the bar and while he was unwrapping it he noticed something in the distance "Hey! Wh-what's that?!"

"Hmm?" kakarrot mumbled with his mouth full turning around to see a teenage boy and a blue cat coming their way on a vehicle

"Greetings" Yamcha said

"Who are you?" kakarrot asked getting up

"I don't think I wanna know" oolong mumbled

"Me? I 'm the king hyena in a land of scavengers the name is yamcha" Yamcha introduced himself

"And I'm paur!"

"I don't usually pray on babies..but if you want to leave this desert alive give me all your money and capsules" yamcha commanded

"'paur' you don't mean' crybaby paur'?" oolong said

"gah.. oolong!" paur yelled

"you know him" yamcha asked

"s-sorta in my first year at shapeshifter school, he used to pick on me all the time until he got kicked out for stealing the females undies" paur explained then turned to oolong and yelled "weirdo! Bully! I hate you!

"It wasn't what it looked like!" oolong said

"You haven't changed much, huh?" kakarrot looked to oolong

"Well it's not my place to judge others…. Only to steal all their valuables" Yamcha said

"Hey you're a tough guy, right?! Real tough?! Oolong grabbed kakarrot's arm and started shaking him

"Of course I've trained my entire life" kakarrot said giving him an odd look the oolong turned to yamcha with a cocky look on his face

"Hah! Listen cha cha or whatever you name is, if you think we're giving you anything you're nuts now run along before you get hurt? Oolong said

"Really if your that eager to die" yamcha said getting out a sword

"Yeah! Kill them yamcha" paur yelled

"Oh great another weakling trying to challenge me" kakarrot said rolling his eyes

"We'll see who's the weakling after this" yamcha ran forward and tried to hit kakarrot with his sword but he quickly jumped out of the way and behind yamcha then delivered a punch that yamcha tried to block with his sword but it was cracked in half and then got hit in the face sending him flying backwards.

"Yamcha!" paur yelled

"Whoohoo I told you he could do it" oolong yelled happily

"How … are you so strong..boy?" Yamcha said getting up

"I've had really though teacher's all my life the only thing that was missing until a few years ago was sensing but luckily a man named gohan taught me that" Kakarrot said smirking while crossing his arms

"So I thought you were train by one of the best martial arts masters on the planet" yamcha said

"Esshh even I"VE heard of him and that's saying something" oolong said from the sidelines

"Ok now I don't need to holdback my power" yamcha said

"Let's get this over with so we can get going" kakarrot got into a fighting stance

"It's been too long since I've faced a strong opponent" Yamcha got into a fighting stance then rushed forward yelling" WOLF FANG FIST"

Yamcha tried to punch kakarrot multiple times but each time kakarrot either blocked or dodged them, he soon got tired of this little show yamcha was putting on so used an attack his teacher taught him to use on weak opponents

Kakarrot's eyes flashed blue then an invisible force sent yamcha crashing into a bolder behind them

"Yamcha!" paur yelled flying over to where he crashed

"That was amazing your one of the best in the world I'm sure glad I'm on your side" Oolong said running to kakarrot happily

Yamcha then came back out of the rocks he was buried under with an angered look on his face witch got oolong to hide behind kakarrot

Yamcha then came running forward with all his power yelling in anger as kakarrot got ready to block his attack

"Hey….what's all the racket about" bulma said coming out of the shade now awake rubbing her eyes, when yamcha saw her he quickly started shaking with a blush on his face

"what the heck" Kakarrot got confused by the sudden action then realized what was going on and started laughing " O wow you're afraid of girls that's hilarious" holding his stomach as he laughed harder

"It's not funny!" Yamcha yelled then turned to puar "p-p-paur t-time for a strategic w-withdrawal"

"Y-yes sir!" paur said

Yamcha and paur quickly made their escape as they got back on their vehicle and drove off

"What was that all about" oolong said coming back from his hiding place

oOo

"Yamcha I wish you'd get this problem looked into" paur said

"I-I-I just never know what to say to girls their just so darned scary!" Yamcha muttered

oOo

It had already gotten dark out so oolong got out his capsule that help a two story motorhouse so they didn't have to sleep in the sand

"If you had a capsule like this why didn't you say so sooner" bulma complained while drinking her coffee

"It was supposed to be for emergencies" oolong said getting food out of the oven then handed it to kakarrot

"Is there a bathroom here" bulma asked

"Over there" oolong pointed behind the stair case then looked to see kakarrot already almost finished with the food

"How can you eat so much"

"I have a high metabolism" kakarrot said with his mouth full

Bulma went to look at the bathroom with oolong and complained at how small it was so oolong got sarcastic and said why not go to a hotel then there's plenty of them in the desert.

oOo

"The sun's gone down…it's time to get that capsule" yamcha said finishing his coffee

"But yamcha isn't that girl with them" paur said

"I have a plan you're going to take the shape of monkey boy or the pig and distract them while I get the capsules" yamcha said

"Whoa! Brilliant!"

oOo

Bulma was taking a shower in the the bathroom while oolong and kakarrot were in the living room, kakarrot was making some notes in his notebook on a healing chamber to finish up the liquid's variables sine he already finished the blueprints to make the machine itself

"They could be lurking out there you know" oolong said looking out the window

"Don't worry I can beat them easily of they come back I've already had a real meal this time" kakarrot said not looking up from the page

"Say what are you two traveling for anyway that you need to go to Fire Mountain for" oolong asked sitting next to him

"Cause there's a dragon ball there" kakarrot said

" A what ball?! I didn't even know dragons had…'

"I got one here. I'll show you" kakarrot said reaching in his backpack for the dragon ball then showed it to him

oOo

"It's a motorhome so that's what his M capsule turns into eh?" yamcha said lookingfrom behind a bolder

"That's what's gonna make it harder to steal" paur said

"We'll just wait until the girl's alone then draw her away" yamcha said then sneaked forward "surveillance first"

Yamcha and paur got below a window of the RV then yamchaa peeked inside to see bulma showering; he was completely shocked at the sight until he heard oolong and kakarrot talked through another window

"You're pulling my leg" oolong said

"The brats are awake" yamcha whispered moving to the other window

"Sounds like it" paur whispered

"So if you collect all seven dragon balls then the dragon will grant you a wish" oolong said

"Cool right?" kakarrot said putting the ball back in his bag

"ANY wish at all" oolong asked

"That's what bulma said" kakarrot said trying to figure out how to input DNA samples into the liquid tapping his pencil on the paper

"How many of these balls do you have now" oolong asked

"Five and the sixth is supposed to be around the mountain" kakarrot said erasing some stuff realizing he made a mistake and rewriting it

"I'm starting to get it now so that radar she was looking at in the boast tells you where the dragon balls are?" oolong said

"Yeah it tracks the electromagnetic signal they give off" kakarrot said

"Paur!" yamcha whispered in a high tone signaling for them to leave once they were a far distance away yamcha yelled happily  
"Did you HEAR that!" he yelled

"I sure did" paur smiled

"'any wish will be granted'" Yamcha said

"S'what they said"

"I wish never to be afraid of girls again" yamcha yelled happily

"No disrespect intended sir….but shouldn't you wish to rule the work or for boundless wealth? Paur asked hesitantly

"what are you talking about I can steal all the money I want…I've got no use for the world but this business of getting weak whenever I see a girl is ridiculous….ESPECIALLY since I dream of getting married"

oOo

"Well it's not the kind of thing I care about" oolong said

"You seemed pretty excited a minute ago" kakarrot looked at him suspiciously

"You mean you're in this just to see a dragon" oolong asked

"Sure should be an amazing sight and also for the thrill of adventure" kakarrot working on the timing for the liquid to be put in then drained

Bulma then came in finished with her shower wrapped in a towel complaining that she didn't have anything to sleep in because oolong's pajamas were too small.

"You'd better have my clothes clean by tomorrow then!" bulma yelled

"Yes ma'am" oolong mumbled 'why do I let them treat me like this'

Oolong then brought out a tray with two glasses of orange juice

"would you care for some juice to cool you down after that shower" oolong offered

"Huh, I guess you're not bad at all" bulma said drinking her glass

"No thanks I don't drink juice" kakarrot said still working on his notes

"Come on its nice and sweet" oolong persuaded handing him the glass

"That's the reason I don't drink it, it's not good for your body" kakarrot said knowing sugar could really mess up a saiyan's metabolism

"Really don't you ever lighten up" oolong said angry that he wouldn't drink it

"Then why don't you drink it" kakarrot narrowing his eyes at oolong

"No I'm allergic" oolong said giving up 'guess I'll have to think of something else

"All right..so where's the bed?" bulma asked

"Its right up those stairs" oolong said pointing to them

"And you two sleep down here got it! And if you try anything oolong I swear I'll give you a big case of the…

"OKAY OKAY" oolong yelled as bulma went upstairs' to bad her personality isn't as good as her body'

Kakarrot sensed something coming toward the RV but decided to wait and see what would happen

oOo

"Looks like the girl is up and the boys are down" yamcha whispered to paur "Perfect now transform into a key

Paur did as instructed and yamcha opened the door to the RV and he rushed in ready to fight only to see it was empty

"Where are they?" yamcha whispered "Maybe they went upstairs alright you take the shape of the boy and distracted them while I find the dragon balls"

Paur turned into a pathetic version of kakarrot then asked if it was good yamcha was about to respond when he was attacked by the real kakarrot from the ceiling

"That looks absolutely nothing like me" kakarrot yelled to paur who transform back into a cat then turned to yamcha who had crashed into the kitchen

"I Knew you were coming so I told oolong to hide in the bathroom while I found out what you were doing here" kakarrot said who had been floating near the ceiling

"Guess I underestimated you but I guess it's time for a rematch" yamcha said getting into a fighting stance

"You actually think you can beat me after our first match" kakarrot frowned

"It was because of the girl you won now she not here so let's do this" yamcha said rushing forward but kakarrot made ki rings and wrapped both yamcha and paur in them so they couldn't move

Yamcha fumed at the boy for making a mockery out of him as he and paur struggled to get free but the rings would not budge

"Now I can make those explode at anytime so are you going to surrender or not" kakarrot warned sick of him already

"Wait a minute!" yamcha said thinking of an idea he knew he still wanted the dragon balls but with kakarrot knowing when he was around and using force wouldn't do anything " Why don't I help you and your friend on your quest for the dragon balls"

"And how are you going to do that" kakarrot lifted an eyebrow

"I can't help protect the other two with you and show you a bit of my techniques" yamcha said

Kakarrot snorted at the second statement but was quite interested in the first offer

"Alright you can help protect them but I don't need to learn anything from a weakling" kakarrot said making the rings disappear "oolong you can come out now"

"Are they gone?" oolong said coming out

"No I made a deal with them I promised not to kill them if they join us In our little adventure" kakarrot said

/the next morning/

Everyone woke up from a good night sleep though oolong was already awake since he wanted to keep an eye on yamcha and paur to they wouldn't try anything

"Good morning" kakarrot said

"What's good about it I haven't slept at all" oolong said

"Why not?" he asked

"Wanted to make sure our additional members didn't try anything while we were asleep" oolong said

"Hey like I would actually risk getting caught then getting killed" Yamcha yelled

"yeah yeah" oolong said turning on the sink to brush his teeth

Bulma then came down wrapped in a cover then she noticed yamcha and got excited to see a cute boy her age with them

"Yamcha what are you doing here" bulma asked

"I-I-I uh" yamcha stuttered forgetting about her when they made their deal

Kakarrot smirked then informed bulma about the deal they made the night before

"Cool you're going to be my knight in shining armor then" bulma said happily

"What armor" paur muttered

"Hey oolong did you get my clothes cleaned?" bulma asked

"As if I had nothing else to do" oolong said brushing his teeth

"What do you mean 'nothing else to do'? So you think I'm going to spend the whole day wearing a sheet!" bulma yelled

"Oolong was worried yamcha would try something in the middle of the night so he stayed up on guard" kakarrot said

"I'm sure yamcha would never do something like that when a helpless girl was around" bulma said lovingly

"I guess ignorance is a bliss" oolong muttered while wiping his mouth" There is one thing you could wear..in the chest on the second floor."

"Why didn't you say so already?!" bulma yelled then headed upstairs

"We should eat breakfast so we can get going" kakarrot said and everyone got around the table to eat though kakarrot was mostly the one eating

"How can you eat so much and yet stay so in shape" yamcha said with a cup of coffe in his hands

"You're up to a month's rations already" oolong said

"Already!" Paur said

"OOLONG! THIS BETTER BE A JOKE!" bulma said having come down wearing a bunny suit shocking yamcha and getting a weird look from kakarrot

"Forgive me if I don't feel like the heroine of a quest dressed like this!" bulma yelled

"That didn't seem to stop you from putting it on did it?" oolong said

"Yeesh what does a parent have to do to end up with a kid like you" bulma said then ordered oolong to start driving toward fire mountain


	2. True love and carrots

True love with carrots

Two days later the group had finally arrived on the outskirts of Fire Mountain

"Geez It's hot! Why is it so hot this far up north anyway?" bulma complained fanning herself

"It's because of fire mountain, once upon a time it was a pleasant mountain and it lived up to its name but about ten years ago a Fire spirit fell from the heavens and transformed it into a mountain of eternal flame….so they say" oolong said stopping when he saw the mountain

"There that's it!"

They all got out of the RV to get a better look at the mountain seeing that it was completely engulfed in flames with smoke rising up from it

"No wonder it's so hot!"kakarrot said

"No kidding!"yamcha was amazed at the sight

"S-so maybe we d-don't have to go, huh? Just leave it to the ox-king!" oolong said trying to convince them to turn around

"The ox-what?! Who the heck's that!" bulma asked crossing her arms

"The ox-king, remember?! The one they nicknamed 'the emperor of demons' just because he's so nasty! All who approach his mountain come to horrible ends!" oolong said

"You mean you get killed?" paur asked

"Look at the top of the mountain. See that castle in the flames? That's his! It overflows with gold, silver, and other treasures he's looted from all over the land! Thousands have tried to steal it, but he keeps a vigil, and none have returned alive" oolong explained the ox-king's history in depth

Kakarrot rubbed his chin feeling like he had heard the name the ox-king before from gohan but just couldn't place when since it was so long ago

"Then the sixth dragon ball must be in there too..is this ox-guy there or what?" bulma asked

"No he guards the castle from the foot of the mountain! It's all cause the mountain first caught fire while he was on a picnic with his kid, see? That blaze is so huge even an ox from heck like him can't get through it!" oolong said

"You seem to know an awful lot about this" yamcha said

"What you mean they didn't teach you about it at school?" oolong asked

"Anyway you get the point right? Let's get out of here!" oolong said turning around

"After coming this far don't be such a coward" kakarrot said

"What's wrong with you you got death wish or something?! I don't care HOW strong you are but this is like pitting a monkey against an ox!" THANKS BUT NO THANKS!" oolong yelled making a run for it

"HEY!" bulma yelled

"He's running away again?" kakarrot said before smirking then looking to bulma giving her the signal

"PIGGY PIGGY PIGGY" bulma yelled causing oolong to run toward the bushes and take a dump

"Okay okay! I'll do anything! Just stop it!" oolong yelled as the other three were laughing at his unfortunate accident

oOo

"Okay OKAY… so that's the castle, huh?" bulma was looking up at the castle that was still surrounded by flames while oolong was looking around nervously biting his nails

"Radar says the ball's there somewhere all right….If I could fly I'd be no problem…" bulma muttered until she realized something

"Yo! Kakarrot! Think you can go get the dragon ball by yourself" bulma asked while kakarrot was currently looking around the ruins of the village

Kakarrot look up at the castle" I guess I won't know until I try" he said then took off toward the castle

"Good luck!" yamcha yelled

"You better find it!" bulma yelled

"And hurry back I don't think yamcha will be enough if the ox king shows up!" oolong yelled

"Hey!" paur yelled feeling offended for her master

Kakarrot flew above the castle to see that it was falling apart as well "Whoa!" he widened his eyes at the sight "so that's it huh….I might be able to .." kakarrot didn't get to finish because as he got closer one of the flames got bigger lighting his tail on fire then he flew away screaming

"See I told you! It's no use we gotta get out of here now!" oolong yelled

"Yarrgh! He's such a wuss!" bulma yelled

"He's on fire!" paur yelled

An Axe suddenly flew past them hitting the wall the was right behind them making them all scream and yamcha double scream when bulma jumped into his arms, they all turned around to see a giant man wearing an ox helmet and armor making them scream again

"What're you doing here on my land?" ox king demanded

"O-oh, j-j-just –p-passing th-th-through" yamcha hesitantly answered

"W-wuh w-wuh" oolong wet his pants

"Aiming to steal my treasure isn't that right?" ox king said holding up his axe

"N-no! w-w-we j-just c-came F'r th weh-weh-weh" bulma mumbled backing up against the wall

"Yeah the weh-weh" oolong stuttered

Kakarrot then came back from putting out the fire on his tail to see the sight before him, the ox-king was cornering the group against a wall then widened his eyes suddenly recognizing him as Gohan's old friend

"Oxford?" kakarrot called getting the ox-king's attention

"How to you know my name!" ox king demanded turning his attention to him

"You're an old friend of a man I used to live with he described what you looked like to me and knew it was you, you really fit his description" kakarrot said looking the ox-king up and down

"Huh? Was his name Gohan?" ox-king asked

"Yeah I heard that he trained with you a long time ago from him" kakarrot said

"That kid is tight with the ox-king!" yamcha was shocked at the sight

"Sheesh he's full of surprises isn't he" paur said

"Oh I knew him very well sonny boy master roshi's second student was me and his first student was Gohan! Man that brings back memeories!" ox king smiled

"N-now im starting to see why he's so strong…" oolong said in shock

"I still can't believe that old man with the turtle was actually SOMEBODY…" bulma stuttered

"Enough of this! Memories can wait! I got a favor to ask you!" ox king said

"What is it?" kakarrot lifted an eyebrow

"Well gohan told me that you were trained to create very powerful energy blasts way before he ever met you so I'm asking you could you make a blast powerful enough to put out the fire on this mountain for me?" Ox king asked putting his hands together

"Sure shouldn't be too hard but could you give us the dragon ball once the fire is put out it should be in your castle" kakarrot asked showing him a dragon ball that he had

"Ooohh yeah yeah, now that you mention it I think I've seen one of those…Sure sure! No sweat! For what I want that's nothing!" ox king said

Bulma cheered in the back ground while oolong was relieved that he was going to live while yamcha was more interested in the size of the dragon ball

"Ok then let me get started!" kakarrot said about to power up

"Whoa! Wait a sec!" ox king stopped him

"Not that I'd thought it's do any good, but yesterday I sent my daughter chi-chi out looking for master roshi to ask him to put out the fire, if you wouldn't mind going to find her and bring her back here for me?" ox king asked

"Chi-chi?" kakarrot lifted an eyebrow' I didn't even know he had a child'

"She's a hot head, But she's a cutie! Hotcha! I could give her to ya as your wife" ox king offered and kakarrot was shocked at the offer first he was too young to be mated yet and he hadn't even met her for second

"I think we would have to get to know each other first sir if you plan on marrying her off and I don't think she would like me anyway!" kakarrot said know she was human and he was saiyan

"Nonsense I'm sure she'll like you" ox king said digging into his pocket then pulled out a photo "take a look at THIS sonny!" showing him a picture of chi-chi

"So I just gotta find her and bring her back here" kakarrot said

"Whoa-hoa she sure doesn't take after you in the look's department!" oolong told the ox-king

Kakarrot then flew off to look for chi-chi leaving the other behind knowing they would just slow him down

oOo

Chi-chi was wondering around the fields a couple miles away from Fire Mountain trying to find the right direction to go in so that she could find Master Roshi when she suddenly came across a T-rex by bumbing into it

The dinosaur looked at her at first then tried to take a bite out of her but chichi quickly ran away

oOo

Kakarrot had been flying for a while looking for chi-chi when he suddenly heard a girl's scream to the left of him he quickly flew in the direction to see a small girl he could tell was chi-chi being chased by a dinosaur so he quickly went into action by powering up a ki blast btu before he could fire he saw chi-chi stop and take a something off her helmet that sliced the dinosaurs head right off.

Chichi was horrified at the sight of a beheaded dinosaur so she screamed and put her fingers to her helmet as a laser came out completely eradicating the dinosaur

Kakarrot was slightly impressed at the sight even though she was in shock she was able to completely kill the dinosaur so after the little show he flew down toward's her

"Hey is your name chi-chi?" kakarrot asked getting her attention

"Huh? Yes I am but I don't really know who you are?" chi-chi said blushing at the cute boy

"You're the ox-king's daughter right?" kakarrot asked

"Huh?! You know my dad?" chichi asked in surprise

"Yeah my name's kakarrot and he said I should come and get you and take you back to the castle I already agreed to put out the fire with my power" kakarrot explained

"Really?! You're strong enough to do that!" chichi asked

"Yeah now let's get back you're going to have to ride on my back so I can fly us back" kakarrot said

"Ok then" chichi said getting out kakarrot's back and wrapping her arms around his neck while kakarrot grabbed her legs

"Ok hang on tight!" kakarrot said then taking off into the air

"Whoa!" chichi laughed at the feeling of flying and she could tell kakarrot was really muscular making her blush harder

oOo

"Kakarrot and the girl are back"

Kakarrot landed then let go of chichi, but chichi soon pulled him into a tight hug having hearts in her eyes

"Thank you for bringing me back home Kar!" she said

"Kar?!" kakarrot said in shock

"Yeah it's your new nickname you can call me chi if you want" chichi said letting go and looking at him lovingly

Kakarrot sweat dropped at the idea but he was pulled out of his thoughts when ox-king approached them

"Now let's get started on putting out that fire shall we?"Ox king said

"Yeah right but the amount of power it's gonna take to put out a fire like that will destroy the mountain too" kakarrot said

"Oh don't worry about that we can always rebuild our kingdom down here just need the fire out of the way" ox king said

"Yup so give it your best shot!" chichi winked

"Ok time to douse the fire guys" kakarrot yelled to the group they all wished him luck as he flew up to the front of the fire and began to power up

Soon a white ora surrounded kakarrot and his muscles got a little bigger in the flash of an eye

"The energy's building up" ox king said to the shocked group

Kakarrot had finally built up enough power then put his hands out in front of him as a small yellow light formed with sparks around it growing bigger

"BUSTER CANON!" kakarrot yelled and unleashed the ki blast toward the mountain then everything was consumed in a bright light making everyone shield their eyes while hearing the sound of an explosion

Once the light was gone the group opened their eyes to see kakarrot sitting on a broken wall whipping his forehead

"Phew that look a lot out of me" kakarrot said turning around to see both the mountain and flames were gone

"Amamamamazing!" everyone muttered

Kakarrot jumped down and was walking toward the group until another tight hug by chichi causing him to blush

"Thank you so much kar how can I ever repay you?" she said lovingly

oOo

Bulma and oolong were looking through the rubble of the castle following the radar's directions and soon bulma turned over a piece of concrete to find the six star dragon ball

"1..2..3..4..5..6…It's the six star dragon ball!" bulma yelled happily and started celebrating

Yamcha and paur turned to the direction bulma was in hearing the yelling she was making

"Alright they must of found it!" yamcha said

oOo

"Aren't they done yet?" kakarrot said waiting next to the RV with chichi and ox king ignoring the heavenly look chichi was giving him

"Hey kar when you're old enough I'll bet my father would give you my hand in marriage" chichi said shocked that the girl already wanted to marry him only knowing him for at least an hour

"You have my blessing kakarrot I trust you with my daughter's life im sure you will make a fine husband" ox king said leaving kakarrot speechless

"Oh I know kar I'm so excited I'm speechless to" chichi said hugging him again

"Wait a minute you've just met me don't you want someone you actually know" kakarrot stuttered

"Oh but none of them are as strong as you" chichi said

"But I don't really have a house or anything" kakarrot said lied

"Well once we rebuild our kingdom you can be the new prince and we can live together in the castle" chichi offered

"But..but" kakarrot stuttered

"Don't worry I'll handle all the planning all you have to do is show up to the ceremony and we can get married" chichi said

"Then let's get started" ox king yelled the ran off with his daughter in tow

"Take care Kar!" chichi yelled

Kakarrot could feel a headache coming on

oOo

the rest of the group finally made it back to the RV to see kakarrot rubbing his headon the couch

"What happened to you" oolong asked

"I got engaged" kakarrot muttered

oOo

The group headed west in search of the last dragon ball, they came across a land surrounded by giant mushrooms

"What a weird place this is.." yamcha said looking out the window

"Hey, oolong is there a city or anything around here?" bulma asked

"I dunno I've never gone this far... and now we're running out of fuel" oolong said looking at the fuel gauge

A they keep driving forward they came soon found themselves in a small village so they went to the nearest gas station but as soon as bulma stepped out most of the villagers ran in fright

"man! One look at you and they were FREAKED!" paur said

"Jealous no doubt" buma said

"Fuel 'er up!" oolong asked the man working

"Y-yes sir!" he said getting the gas pump to the RV "w-will liquid platinum do, Sir?" he asked

"sure whatever" oolong said

"I'm going shopping wait for me!" bulma said walking off 'wonder if they sell dino caps in this dump.." she then looked to a man who ran away at the sight of her

'Weird…even the men are running away from me they must never see gorgeous girls in this place' bulma then saw a dino cap store

"All right! The dump comes through!" she said

oOo

"Th-thank you your tank is full" the man said

"Good how much do we owe you" Yamcha asked about to pull out some money he stole

"N-n-no! Please! I-it's on the house!" he yelled then left

oOo

"Not much on selection are you?" bulma said looking at the capsule inside the cases

"Pl-please forgive me!" The man behind the counter said

"S'okay I'll just take these five and could you number them and put them in a case?" bulma asked once the man was finished bulma pulled out her wallet

"How much are they?" she asked

"OH NO NO! th-there's no charge of course!" he stuttered

"Teehee! I made out like a bandit the HOUSE capsule alone is worth half a million zeni! Nothing like being a babe I always say! I should get them to give me some new clothes while I'm at it." Bulma walked down the street not noticing people running away from her

oOo

Two men dressed in teanch coats and bunny ears were walking down the streets of the village both with guns and helmets

"Ptoo! This town's dead no matter when I come!" one said

"Not even any decent chicks" the other said

oOo

Bulma was a clothes shop fully dressed in a new outfit with her hair in a pony tail

"So this is the best you've got huh? Well I guess anything beats that bunny girl outfit…" looking herself over

"Y-you're … not part.. of the r-rabbit mob?" the shop owner asked

"Rabbit mob? Whats that?" bulma asked

The man suddenly got mad and threw her out saying her silly joke wasn't funny

"Everyone's stopped staring…don't tell me it was because of those bunny ears?" bulma muttered heading back to the gas station

oOo

"Finally you're back" yamcha said seeing bulma come back

"Sorry to keep you waiting! I got a LOT!" she said

"we never should have let the girl do the shopping" oolong aid to paur

"Bleeah! You call these apples?!" a man with bunny ear yelled knocking over a stand of apples

"What did you say, ugly?" the other said holding a man by his collar

"N-n-nothing sir!" he said

"Hey look at those two" bulma said

"What a couple o' losers…"oolong said

"Who said you could cross in front of me boy?" the taller one said to a boy who was in his mother's arms

"Please!Forgive him! He's only a child!" she begged

"So TEACH him" he said kicking her

"Jeez even I was never that bad" yamcha said

"Rabbit ears?" bulma said she then saw them notice them and quickly told paur to go and wake up kakarrot

"Hey check it! A chick I never seen before!" the shorter one said

"Whoo-ho! How'd we miss that one!" the other said they both then approached her

"Hey babe. You'll have a little more fun with us" they said

oOo

"Kakarrot get up the other's need your help!" paur said shaking kakarrot who started to groan then sat up rubbing his head

"What is yamcha for then?" he muttered rubbing his head he had been asleep because he used more energy then he thought on the mountain and was very tired

"They have weapons bulma called me up here to get you" she then turned bigger and grabbed his arm dragging him outside wearing a t-shirt and boxers

"Hey!" he yelled

But when they arrived outside both of the men were on the ground with yamcha above them

"It's been way too long since I had a real fight!" yamcha said

"Good job! Now let's go" bulma said

"What losers" oolong muttered

"Can I go back to bed now?" kakarrot said getting out of paurs grasp as she turned back to normal

"Oh sorry kakarrot I thought we would need your help but I guess not" bulma said as he grumbled

The two men then got back up

"Unnh..owww! N-no one.. makes fun… of the rabbit mob" the shorter one said then got out a radio " M-master sorry to trouble you but we need you help..We've come up against a real strong one…"

"what's that dope mumbling about now?" bulma said

"How can we ever thank you for gringing DOOM to us ALL!" the villager said running away " R-run ! run for your lives!"

"What's going on" oolong said

"They're all gone?" yamcha said as soon as all the villagers got inside their homes

"help me think of a reason that isn't terrifying" oolong muttered

"Well, I never! They could have thanks us at least!" bulma said

One of the men was helping the other up who had still been on the ground

"Th-that KID!" he said

"Don't worry! I called the boss!" the other said

"boss?" paur said

"Hey! Who is this 'boss' anyway?!" bulma yelled

"Your gonna be squashed!" one said laughing

"Nah! They're carrots! An they're about to get nimmbled on. HA!" the other said

"Carrots?" yamcha said

" I don't want to be a carrot let's go!" oolong said

"We don't have to run we haven't done anything wrong" yamcha said

They all then heard a car in the distance coming toward them that had bunny ears on it as well

"Muh-Muh-Muh master!"

"Over here! Over here!"

The car's door opened revealing a life size talking rabbit and the two men came running to him happily

"Shut off the water works girlies. Where's the bozos who crossed us?" he asked

"Th-that's them master" they said pointing to the group

"Ha! So that's the head rabbit?!" bulma laughed

"What a shrimp! How could I be afraid of him?" oolong laughed

'why do I get the feeling I've seen him someplace before' yamcha thought

"Two teenagers, a pig and a cat and they put the kibosh on ya?" the rabbit said

"We're not worthy.. we're not worthy!" the two men said

The rabbit then jumped landing in front of bulma offering her his hand

"Press the flesh cutie" he said

"Huh?" she said

"Is this guy for real?" oolong said

Yamcha then remembered who he was and tried to yell a warning but before he could bulma slapped his hand away

"Hah! As if a babe like me would shake hands with a rodent! She stuck out her tongue

"Heh heh heh too late chickie we touched" he said the bulma turned into a carrot landing in the rabbit's hands "now do you get it?"

"bulma turned into a carrot!" oolong screamed

"Too late! I couldn't warn her… About his touch!" yamcha said then got into a fighting stance " Change her back!" he demanded

"so you wanna mix it eh bud? Or maybe all your life you wanted to be a carrot" he said

"Wh-whuh" yamcha was about to rush forward but was heald back by paur and oolong

"Wait! Don't!" oolong yelled

"Use your sword sir!" paur yelled

"Good thinking!" yamcha said getting his sword and almost hitting the rabbit with it if he hadn't jumped out of the way he was about to try again until the rabbit held the carrot in front of him

"FREEZE PAL!" he yelled "One more step an' I nibble this carrot!" he said and yamcha obey making them laugh

" That's not fair dang it" he muttered " you two have any other ideas" yamcha turned to ask paur and oolong only to see them watching from inside the RV" I don't believe it!"

"Nice friend you got pally!" the men said

"Boys how about playing with the tyke" The rabbit said

"Yes sir!" one said

"This is for showing us up before!" the other said and began beating him up

oOo

"Oh no yamcha we have to help him!" paur said to oolong

"What can we do were not fighters " oolong said then got an idea " wait kakrrot let's wake him up and get him out there"

"Right!" paur said happily then ran up the stair to see kakarrot sleeping on the bed they both got on top of him and started shaking him hijmm and jumping on the bed

"KAKARROT WAKE UP!" they yelled

Kakarrot grunted then sat straight up "What now!" he yelled

"We need your help outside" they both transformed grabbed him and then ran outside

When they got outside kakarrot looked at the sight before him and got confused

"what's going on" he asked

"bulma was turned into a carrot and if we fight back the rabbit will eat her" oolong explained

"now help them" paur yelled

Kakarrot instantly jumped into action moving faster than they could see using multi form so he could get the carrot and beat up the two men knocking them unconscious

"I see you finally decided to join us" yamcha muttered but kakarrot ignored him and turned to the rabbit powering up a ki blast

"Hey! Whoa! Think about it pally! If I get iced who's gonna turn the carrot back to normal!" he yelled

Kakarrot fired anyway hitting the top of his head burning him, making him scream the other kakarrot came and fused back

"Okay! Change her back to normal and I won't kill you!" he yelled

"Okay!Okay! Whatever you say!" he clapped his hands together and the carrot turned back into bulma

"Why do I feel so orange?" bulma said

Kakrrot then used his ki rings to bind the three together

"M-master don't touch me! I don't wanna be a carrot!" the men said

"Now what to do with you three?" kakarrot said smirking

"AIEEE! Have mercy!" they screamed he then powered up making them flinch then made a rope like ki to connect with the rings and flew straight up with them

"H-hey! Wh-where are you taking us!" they screamed

All the villagers came back out smiling having seen the battle from inside their homes and a few minutes later kakarrot came back down without the gang

"I'm back" he said landing

"Back from where" bulma asked

"Don't you remember the old story?!" he said crossing his arms and smirking

"huh?" she asked

Ah, yes 'The rabbit in the moon' beloved by every Japanese schoolchild.


	3. The ozaruu transformation

The Ozaruu transformation

There was only one dragon ball left to find and according to bulma's dragon radar the one star dragon ball wasn't far away they were currently driving through the desert surrounded by giant mushrooms

"Wa-Ha it's in the bag!" bulma said happily looking at her radar

"What's wrong with you anyway? Every time you smell danger you go running away!" kakarrot said annoyed at oolong

"What's wrong with YOU! You smell danger and go after it!" he grumbled

"Hey bulma I've been meaning to ask you after you get all the dragon balls what are you gonna wish for?" paur asked

"Ho ho ho! Haven't I told you yet?! A boyfriend the world's greatest boyfriend!" bulma giggled holding her hands to her cheeks

"WAIT'A MINUTE! Y'mean Ive been risking my NECK to help a chick find a BOYFREND! Oolong yelled

"Not just a chick ME! You should be proud to contribute to such a worthy cause!" bulma said

Not far away a woman with dark black hair in a trench coat and black boots holding a radio in her hand was watching them from afar standing on one of the mushrooms

"Lord pilaf! I am in are H-15…and one vehicle has jus passed through" she said into the radio

"That's got to be the one! Commence the operation!" a voice through the radio said

"Yes m'lord" she said "soba! Can you see the vehicle?"

"So ba so good!"

"They've got them… The dragon balls!" she said

oOo

Bulma and oolong were still arguing about the use of the wish while kakarrot was trying to block them out and yamcha was talking to paur when suddenly a rocket fired into the side of the RV destroying it causing all of them to fly out

"owww!" bulma mumbled

"ughh wh-what in the!" oolong stuttered

"That was scary!" paur said

"Who did that" yamcha said looking around

A machine suddenly sprung out of nowhere landing in the ruckus of the RV opening a suit case to find dragon balls

"Eureka!" the fox inside said the turned to the group " Thanks for the dragon balls..chumps!" he said then flew off

Bulma then turned to kakarrot who was getting up rubbing his head having hit it against the ground after the crash

"What are you waiting for go after him! He just stole our dragon balls" bulma yelled

"Alright you don't have to yell!" he said before flying off after the fox "Where'd he go?" he looked around the desert he then saw the machine the fox had been in and knew he had no way to track him now so decided to go back

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that other's know about the balls.. they were chronicled in ancient documents after all" bulma clenched her fists

"C'mon this time we're really in trouble!" oolong yelled

"Are you NUTS!" she put her hands on her hips

"Okay how about this? I'LL be your boyfriend" oolong offered

"YOU ARE NUTS!" bulma yelled

They all then heard kakarrot approaching them

"HEY! So what's the news?!" bulma asked

"The machine was abandoned and the fox inside was long gone" kakarrot said landing

"And the dragon balls?" yamcha asked

"Weren't there" kakarrot shrugged

"Then what are you doing HERE!" bulma yelled

"If I spend any more time with you I'm gonna go deaf!" kakarrot yelled rubbing his ears

"Wahhh! The've probably got the last dragon ball already! With the stolen ones they've got all seven!" bulma cried

Kakarrot rolled his eyes 'drama queen' then got his backpack from the ruckus of the RV and got the four star dragon ball out showing it to her " Did you forget that I still had mine" he said

"Huh!" bulma looked then got up and started laughing "Fool's You've missed one! Now we'll use the dragon radar to find the thieves lair…and it shall still be I who claim's the dragon's wish!

"Great.. except how do we get there without a car" oolong asked

"You underestimate me, bucko I bought capsules at the last town!" bulma said

"The one's in your suitcase that was just taken" paur said and bulma started crying again

"Well I've got a car capsule but I can only seat two" yamcha said getting a capsule out of his pocket

"OHHH!YAMCHA! you're my hero!" bulma said hugging him causing him to scream and back away

"Don't worry kakarrot and paur can fly and oolong can sit on the bumber" bulma said

oOo

The woman and the Fox were driving in a small jeep on their way back to their master

"Wa-ha they were COOKED!' the woman said

"Now lord pilaf will have the world on his plate!

Once they arrived in a large castle the two handed the dragon balls to lord pilar who turned out to be a small blue man shorter than kakarrot but once they counted them all they realized they were missing one

"I wish you'd counted the balls before you took them." Pilaf said

"Y-yes lord pilaf we're very sorry" the woman said

"I guess I didn't use my noodle" the fox said

"well no matter" Pilaf said looking at the radar on a screen" The other one happens to be heading this way. HEh heh heh this simply must be my lucky day!" pilar laughed

"What a gift are these dragon balls! A no-fuss Recipe for world domination"

"Lord Pilaf they're here!" the woman said

"Already?! They must be those new instant enemies" he said

oOo

"Here! Here! Here!" yamcha was glad to finally be away from bulma

"l-lord yamcha are you alright!" paur asked

"Wow its huge!" bulma said looking at the giant castle

They decided to go in to search for the dragon balls being careful not to fall into any traps

"Watch yourself..I don't think we're dealing with ordinary bandits!" yamcha said

"y-yeah" bulma said looking around the dark hall

Kakarrot then noticed an arrow on the ground below him

"Huh? What's this?" he asked

"It's an arrow I wonder what's it for.." yamcha said looking down at it

"There must be something in this direction" bulma said

There's another one over here!" kakarrot said further down the hall

"Let's check it out " yamcha said with the others behind him

"You guys are crazy it could be a trap" kakarrot said

"Then you wait here" bulma said

" Fine" kakarrot said

While the rest of the group was walking forward they came to a dead end and a wall suddenly droppd down behind them

"Yaagh!" yamcha screamed

"We're trapped!" bulma yelled

Kakarrot had been sitting on the ground where he decided to wait when he heard a large bang in the direction the group went in making him jump

"Knew it!" kakarrot mumbled before heading in that direction

oOo

Well that was easy" mai said

"I never believed there were people that stupid" pilaf said

"the other one is heading their way too" soba said

oOo

There's no way out!" yamcha yelled

"I knew I should have stayed with kakarrot" oolong yelled

oOo

"heh heh heh soon, no leader on earth shall act without an order of pilaf!" pilaf smirked

"Lord Pilaf! We misguided the boy and searched the car the dragon balls aren't in there" mai said

"What that means one of them has it on him or her" Pilaf said

"Strange though there's no sign of a ball" soba said looking at two moniters one with the group still trapped and another with kakarrot running around

oOo

"Man where are they this hall can't be that long" kakarrot said rubbing down the hall when his stomach began growling making him slow down

"Aw man I didn't even bring snacks with me this time!' kakarrot said holding his stomach casuing him to start walking

"I'm not gonna be able to fight with this going on" kakarrot mumbled as he stumbled forward

oOo

"He knows we're scared but let's not run!" yamcha said

"Why hasn't kakarrot come and busted us out?" bulma said

"He's probably still waiting where we left him" oolong said

The screen behind them suddenly lite up and Pilaf was on the screen

"Hey!You! I am pilaf the great!" he said

"So you're the one who stole my dragon balls!" bulma yelled

"All except for one my dear! You have the ball with four stars in it give It to me now and you will remain on the side of pilaf" he said

"I'll take a side of upon as in U DON get nothing! Nyaaa!" she stuck out her tongue

"very well, then if you refuse to cooperate I'm going to do something nasty!" pilaf said

A large claw came out of the roof above them grabbing bulma and taking her to the room where pilaf was

"Whatdaa you think your gonna do! Let me go you muggers" she yelled trying to get free

Pilaf laughed "If you have any hope of avoiding the shame tell me where that ball is!" he said

"Feh! I got just one thing T'tel ya the dragon ball is with the most powerful person here and there's no way you can get it away from him" bulma smirked

"So one of the boys has it ok thank you" pilaf said then threw bulma back to the group

"I fear were up against something far more terrible than we've ever imagined" pilaf said

"lord pilaf how about we get them all In the same room then search them" soba offered

"Precisely what I was about to order! I'm glad you're learning from me, now get to it!" pilaf smiled

"Yes sir"

oOo

Kakarrot was still stumbling in the hallway holding his stomach while walking forward when a large claw came out of the wall and grabbed him

"Hey what in the!" kakarrot yelled as he was pulled into the wall

The claw took him through severel walls until it finally let him go in the room that the group was in drpping him to the floor

"ugghhh" kakarrot mumbled

"Kakarrot finally you show up you need to bust us out of here" oolong came up to him and started shaking him

"I can't i not powerful enough right now" he muttered holding his stomach

"Really you've shown enough power to destroy an entire mountain but you can't break out of a wall" bulma yelled

He was about to answer when yellow smoke started to fill the room

"OH! Now what!" bulma said they then all began coughing until they were all knocked out

Pilaf arrived minutes later laughing at the sight of them" sleeping like babies now let's go find … that dha dra..ghon… buh…buhhhh" he mumbled before being knocked out from the fumes

"OH lord pilaf" soba said with a gas mask on

"He forgot to put his gas mask on!" mai said also wearing a mask " stay with him.. I'll find the dragon ball"

"Oh dear oh dear" soba said dragging pilaf out

Mai then turned to the group "Hmm where to start" she the noticed kakarrot backpack opening it and dumping everything out along with the dragon ball, she picked it up " AHH-HA!"

/later/

"gluh still feeling a little boiled" pilaf said waking up in the moniter room" but you did well my kernals I mean colonials all seven are ours!

"Yes sir!" soba said

"And now there shall be no power on earth over pilaf!" he yelled

oOo

The group was waking up but the first to wake was bulma

"ughh what happened" she said rubbing her eyes and looking over the room then noticed kakarrots stuff spilled everywhere and screamed waking everyone up

"What happened!" yamcha yelled

"The last dragon balls been stolen!" bulma yelled

"What!" everyone yelled

"What are we gonna do" oolong yelled

"I don't know let me think" bulma said biting her nails

"Maybe they haven't used them yet" yamcha said

"Why hasn't kakarrot woken up yet" paur said looking over to see he was still asleep

"Whoa who's the babe!" oolong said giggling at a drawing of gone looking out a window playing with her hair behind an ear

"Give me that!" bulma said snatching it away from him " And it's his mom!" bulma yelled

"Wow she's hot for a mom" oolong said blushing

"What is this thing" yamacha said holding a large tranquilizer gun with a big syringe on the end infused with a yellow liquid

"I don't know but you shouldn't be going through his stuff put it all back and wake him up so he can get us out of here!" bulma yelled

"Alright alright shesh!" oolong said putting everything in the bag

Yamcha then started shaking kakarrot violently yelling at him to wake up and after a few second he began groaning

"ughh what happened?" he asked rubbing his head

"No time you need to bust us out of here with one of those light tricks!" bulma said

"I don't think I can I'm to weak without food" kakarrot mumbled

"you can get food later at least try" paur yelled

"alright fine" he said getting up and putting two hands in front of him forming a ki blast with the only amount of strength he could muster which made a small hole in the wall that lead to the outside

"Well I tried" he said sitting back down yamcha went to look through it

"HEY! They're out there! And it looks like the dragon hasn't appeared yet!" yamcha yelled

"What!" bulma yelled

"Puar! Transform into a bat and fly through this wall steal back the dragon balls from them while there's time!" yamcha said

"Can do!" she said transforming then going through the hole

"What are you just standing there staring for?! Oolong go with her!" bulma yellewd

"Huh? Wh-who me?" oolong said

"Why don't you make yourself useful for once?! Or else piggy piggy piggy!" bulma yelled

"I'll go, I"ll go , I'll go" oolong said transforming and going out the hole

"We've got to hurry!" paur yelled as they flew forward

"Dragon come forth! Grant me this wish!' pilaf commanded and a bright light filled the air while the sky got completely dark and shenron came forth

"WHAA! LOOK!" oolong yelled

"We're too late!" It's the dragon!" paur yelled

"Gak! They already summoned it!" yamcha said looking through the hole

"Our last hope smashed!" bulma yelled

Kakarrot was trying to gather more strength to bust out but was really hard with an empty stomach he couldn't let this planet have a dictator as well causing him to become angry when reminded of frieza

"Eee-yaargh! I can't believe he's getting absolute power!1" yamcha growled

"After everything we've suffered!" bulma yelled

Kakarrot remember his mother never wanted to do as frieza ordered but they didn't have a choice unless they wanted to be killed and in the end he killed them anyway for no reason causing him to growl that he could muster up the strength to protect this planet either.

**Reflect upon your desires mortals. For I shall grant you any wish ..but only..one " shenron said**

"okay..right..the wish.."pilaf stuttered

"Something tells me now would be a good time to disappear!" oolong said

"It's telling me the same thing" paur said

'whoa! Hang on here! If..if I say something FIRST' oolong thought before running toward the dragon

"Huh" paur said

"o-kay I wish to rule…"pilaf began but didn't finish because oolong interrupted them

"THE PANTIES OF A HOT BABE!" oolong yelled and the three were shocked to see him behind them then turned to the dragon and soon a pair of panties fell out of the sky and landed on oolongs head

"**Your wish is granted. Fare you well" **shenron saidbefore disappearing into a bright light and the dragon balls flying off in every direction

"uh..uh" pilaf mutter looking as the dragon balls flew off and the three were left speechless while oolong was laughing holding the pair of panties

"That little pig did it!" yamcha yelled

"That'll teach you!

"I want that pig and that cat now!" pilaf yelled "off with their heads! OFF! OFF!

"Yes sir!" the other two said getting their weapons

/later/

The muggers had managed to capture the group and hold them in a new prison cell that was made of metel and had a glass roof

"You call that an ESCAPE attempt?' yamcha yelled

"We couldn't help it they had laser blasters" oolong muttered

"We won't be smashing through any walls this time..This room is constructed of pure steel." Yamcha banged on the walls

"I'm guessing that the roof in made of maxi glass because its suppose to be indestructible" kakarrot said looking at the roof

"Blast it..if we don't find a way out of here.. we'll be dead! And then we'll NEVER be able to get those dragon balls again" yamcha growled

"we can't gather 'em again for a while anyway" bulam said

"what?" kakarrot asked laying down

"Once a wish is granted it supposedly takes at least a year for those seven balls to become dragon balls again.. until that year passes they're just round rocks and there's no way to track them"bulma said

"A yuh-yuh-year" yamcha stuttered

"Now there's a problem" oolong said

Pilaf's voice suddenly came out of the speaker that was located on the right wall

"How dare you dampen my dreams of conquest just when they were about to boil?! You have all sealed your DOOM! But don't worry" pilaf laughed" Pilaf is a mild a tender master so I will let you die very slowly"

"You may have noticed that your ceiling is sheet of glass. The afternoon sun is brutal here and will soon turn the interior of the cell into a vertible rice cooker. Shrivel up and DIE! Gyahaaa! I look forward to tomorrow!"

"so THAT'S his fliendish plan! Yamcha growled clenching his fists

"what do we do! I didn't bring any sun block! Oh, my complexion!" bulma shrieked

" you're not gonna die quietly ARE ya." Oolong said as everyone began panicking and kakarrot just complained about how hungry he was

oOo

Pilaf was laughing as he watered the group panick and try their hardest to break out of the room

"Struggle all you want fools! Those walls are foot thick steel sheets! The ceiling is state-of-the-art glass! Not even a canon can pierce it!"

They then moved to eat their dinner

"For those who cannot shallow of pilaf the end is death!" pilaf said

" It's getting late I should get some sleep" he said

"Yes sir" mai said

"I want to be freash for tomorrow" pilaf grinned

oOo

yamcha was exhausted from trying his hardest to break out of the room but it was impossible for him

"Can't ..go..on..too hungry..no strength" kakarrot muttered his vison getting blurry as he stared at the ceiling

"So this is How it ends huh?" oolong said

"NO! I refuse! I do Not like dying!" bulma yelled

"So tell me who does!" oolong yelled then noticed paur up by the ceiling "paur what the heack are you doing"

"I'm looking at the moon." Paur said

"How can you care about the moon at a time like this?!" oolong yelled

"It's a full moon that how" she said " I want to see something pretty before I die"

"Don't say that!" oolong said

"Full moon?" kakarrot muttered looking in the direction oolong and paur were in

"We need to think of a way to get out of here we can't waste time with things like the moon" bulma yelled

Kakarrot looked through the glass to see a giant Full Moon just above the glass as he stared heavily at it not realizing what it was going to do because he was so hungry

"Kakarrot can't you just muster up enough power to break us out surely you don't wanna die so young with a bright future ahead of you" yamcha said looking over to kakarrot who was still laying down looking at the ceiling

Kakarrot was eyes were starting to become hazy looking at the moon when he suddenly let out a big gasp as his pupils turned red and his heart began beating heavily

"Kakarrot don't tell me your gonna die of starvation now" bulma said putting a hand on her head

Kakarrot was panting heavily as his heart began beating faster and faster while his arms started growing into as big as they could and then his chest as he continued to stare at the moon

"umm kakarrot want wrong with you" oolong asked seeing the muscles grow bigger than they did at fire mountain

Kakarrot then began sitting up but his head was handing back but they could see a full view of his mouth and saw fangs growing inside causing them to back away

"K-kakarrot what happening to you" bulma stuttered getting a little scared

He then sat straight up giving them a full view of his face to see his eyes were completely red, his hair was starting frizzle and was sweating hard causing them to scream loudly as his ki began building up around him destroying the floor below him while he was floating where he was laying and then the rest of the cell blowing the group away into the desert

Kakarrot stood right up as he began to growl into the sky and his chest was rapidly beating and electricity began forming in a circular motion around him

The group was hanging onto whatever they could from the strong winds coming from the remains of their cell

"What the heck is going on!" yamcha yelled

"That's what we would like to know!" oolong yelled and then a blue backpack slammed into his face knocking him away

Kakarrot was still growling into the sky when his nose and mouth started to pull forward turning into a snout, his ears got sharper, his nails grew longer, and fur began to grow all over his body and he was then consumed in a large light and a giant monster appeared in his place letting out a large growl

"The wind had finally stopped and the group heard a loud roar were they were blown away to see a giant monster incased in the armor that kakarrot had been wearing

"Don't tell me that thing is who I think it is" bulma eyes widened at the sight watching the monster bang it's fist against the castle destroying a section of it he then opened his mouth as a light formed inside then shoot it off in a random direction

"Why is this happening he could have told us if he was gonna do something like this!" yamcha yelled as the wind from the blast was pushed their way

"We need to get out of here" oolong yelled as he heard the monster roar again

oOo

The Pilaf ganag began to wake up from hearing all the ruckus that was going on outside

"Hnnnuhh?...Whazzat racket!" pilaf said rubbing his eyes

"Getting rowdy are they" mai said

"The nerve of them" soba said

The monster then crushed the roof of the bedroom that the pilaf gang where sleeping in giving them a full view of the it causing them to scream and run away as he made another ki blast and shoot it off

"Wh-what IS that?!" Mai screamed over another roar they then made it to a plane

"HURRY! Start the PLANE!" pilaf screamed making mai start the enginee

"Take off! OFF! OOOOFFFFFF!" soba yelled then the plane finally took off flying away

"We made it!" they yelled " We're safe" they laughed

The monster then noticed the plane in the distance and shot another ki blast from its mouth at it making it catch on fire and crash in the distance in an explosion he then picked up a piece of the castle and threw it in a random direction

The group realized that the piece of the castle was heading their way and quickly ran before it could crash land on them

"HEADS UPPP!" yamcha yelled as it finally hit the ground

"Th-that was too close!" yamcha was catching his breath

"That stupid kakarrot" oolong said

"Well, no point chewing him out now! We'd better get away from here!" yamcha said starting to walk away

"Hey-hey! I'm trapped" bulma said from her position under the piece of the castle as yamcha ran over to help her but couldn't life it up

"I-it's no use! It's not giving an inch!" yamcha grunted

"But" bulma said then the ground began to rumble and they all heard a roar coming closer

"AHHH! HERE HE COMES!" oolong yelled making them all scream as it roared again

"Neee-yaaa! We're going to be smashed!" paur yelled

"Kakarrot will you please quit it?! It's not funny anymore!" bulma yelled

"Yamcha the tranquilized gun its still in his backpack!" paur yelled

"Ohh right oolong give me the tranquilizer gun NOWW!" yamcha yelled as oolong threw him the gun then pointed it at the ozaruu and shot it

The large needle hit it straight in the arm causing it to roar again but this time in pain

The group watched as it roared hoping the sedative will work and their answers where answered as the ozaruu was starting to twitch and began shrinking once again turning into kakarrot who was now asleep

"H-he's back back" oolong mumbled staring at the now unconscious kakarrot

/The next morning/

"Phew..Finally sunlight" yamcha said while bulma was yawning

"Shessh what this dope put us through" oolong stared angrily down at a still sleeping kakarrot

"Oh, cut him some slack. He got us out of prison

"So what IS he some kinda space alien?" oolong looked down at him trying to find some sort of abnormal parts other than the tail giving bulma an idea

"Hey oolong can you hand me his backpack" bulma asked making oolong hand her the bag

"What is it?" yamcha asked

"None of us have ever looked at his stuff right maybe it'll give us some clues as to what happened last night" bulma said opening his bag to find a few capsules, two notebooks, and a cork screw, she first got out one of the notebooks and opened it to find a bunch of what she thought scribbles and drawing of some abnormal technology

"What the heck" yamcha said taking the notebook and flipping the pages to find something in English but all there was was scribbles and sketches

"What is that some sort of ancient language of something?" oolong asked

"I don't know but I think those are blue prints from the looks of it?" bulma said getting the other notebook finding it filled with drawings of people she didn't know but knew the first one was his family

"Well this one is just filled with drawings" bulma said flipping he pages seeing it all of people with tails and armor

"Hey is that babe in there" oolong asked

"I told you that's his mom that just gross!" Bulma said looking for the drawing of gine finally finding it

"Hey let me see that!" yamcha said looking at the first drawing of the family "Well I can see that they all have tails just like him and looks almost exactly like his dad" yamcha said

"Look out the window that his mom is looking o0ut of in that drawing" yamcha said looking at it and not recognizing it as anything on earth

"What?" bulma said looking to see the outside was covered in abnormal houses and had a strange sky

"Let me see" oolong said jumping on their shoulders looking to see outside the window

"I've never seen houses like that before and that sky is weird" yamcha said

"Ok I'm completely convinced he's an alien" oolong said

"Well he's a better person than most human I know" bulma said putting everything away

"Shouldn't we be calling someone" oolong said

"Why? What for?" yamcha said

"Because we have an alien on the surface of the earth who could be planning an invasion!" oolong yelled

"Oh would you calm down he's harmless and im sure he'll explain when he wakes up" bulma yelled

Yamcha went to wake up paur who had been asleep against a mushroom

"Hey wake up buddy" yamcha said poking paur on the head who immediately woke up after yawning

Kakarrot then began moaning and moving his eyes under his eyelids as he began sitting up and yawning

"Thank goodness" bulma said

"Hey! He's waking up!" oolong said

Kakarrot then began opening his eyes to see oolong standing in front of him

"Yo morning" oolong said

"Morning" he said giving a weak laugh

"You've got some explaining to do mister!" bulma said

"Huh bout what?" kakarrot said standing up

"Bout what he says" oolong narrowed his eyes

"Don't you remember what happened last night?" yamcha said as kakarrot began rubbing his head trying to remember the last he could of last night

"You turned into a giant monster and began smashing and blowing thing up!" paur yelled in frustration

"Huh!" his eyes widened finally remembering looking at the full moon before everything went blank

"You wanna explain how that happened or what?" bulma narrowed her eyes

"Well..umm" kakarrot was scratching the back of his head with a nervous expression on his face

"We already figured you're an alien or something so you don't have to tell us that but everything else yes" yamcha said

"He's an alien?" paur asked yamcha

"Yeah after last night and looking through his stuff we figured that was what it was cause I don't know much humans that turn into monsters" bulma said

" Alright you caught me what do you want to know" kakarrot put his hands in the air

"Well first where do you come from?" oolong asksed

"I'm from the planet vegeta home planet of a race called saiyan that I'm sure is pretty much extinct now" kakarrot said

"Extinct what do you mean?" yamcha said

"The planet was destroyed when I was four years old" kakarrot said

"So how did you survive shouldn't you have died in the explosion to?" oolong asked

" No I would have died to but my parents put me in a spaceship second before the planet was destroyed to save me and to avenge the saiyan race someday" kakarrot said

"Avenge you mean someone blew it up who could destroy an entire planet!" bulma said

"How about I start from the beginning?" kakarrot said giving them a choice

"Sure that would make thing a lot clearer" bulma said

"Alright well The saiyan race is a warrior race of people who enjoy the thrill of battle and are the most powerful race of beings in the galaxy about 30 or so years before I was even born Rumors spread throughout the galaxy of how strong our race was so a space tyrant by the name of frieza came knocking on our doorstep asking us to join his Planet Trade Organization where are jobs were to purge planet of all living creatures then sell it off to the highest bidder, he threatened to destroy our planet if we didn't join him"

"What that not even fair he was making you become murderers!" yamcha yelled

"Why didn't you just gang up on him you were supposed to be the stongest race in the galaxy" oolong said

"Well I wasn't even born yet and my parents were only Babies at the time so I wouldn't have had any say but our king was the one who really made the choice he agreed to fireza's terms thinking it would be a good way for the saiyans to get more battle experience by going out and fighting all across the galaxy" kakarrot said

"Your own king did he have a son?" bulma said happily

"This is not the time to be thinking of becoming royalty by marrying a dead prince" paur yelled

"He did have a son who would be about your age and I guessing he would be dead to we don't really know what goes on with the royal family but anyway the saiyans did everything frieza asked of us and more. By the time I was born we had already become accustomed to following frieza's orders saiyans were to join the PTO by the time they turned eight because for the first few years of their lives were to learn everything there was to know of the universe including science, history, government, mathematics and fighting"

"So your life was pretty much decided for you that's just wrong" yamcha said

"I'm sure glad I wasn't born a saiyan" oolong said

"Not all saiyans were fighters you were tested when you were a baby on how strong your power level was to see if you had the potential to become a fighter if you were born with a weak power level you would have to work to become a doctor or work at the meat industry to help the saiyans who were fighters my mom was one who worked at the meat industry"

"Well I guess that a little better than being a murderer" bulma said

"Yeah my mom became a good cook by working there I had been used to having my moon as a cook and my dad as a warrior my brother was a little embarrassed because of our mom but he I don't think he actually minded"

"So what happened that made planet vegeta explode did a race you had attacked come for revenge or what?" yamcha asked

"I can still remember that day like it was yesterday I woke up like any other day in my room, took a shower got dressed and had breakfast with my mom and brother before we went to the academy for the day and my mom went to work, my dad had been on a mission for frieza at the time it was the first one he had that was a direct order so he felt pretty honered to go"

"Feeling honered to murder a planet full of people that is something" oolong narrowed his eyes

"A direct order from frieza gives you a good reputation on vegeta because that make everyone know that frieza thinks your strong enough to do his business that he would normally send his henchmen on that had only ever happened to just a few saiyans"

"I guess it would be good to have people think your pretty strong in a wrrior race" yamcha said

"Yeah so after we ate breakfast my brother and I went to the academy for the day but during class my brother was called off to go somewhere I don't know where but the whole day there I didn't see him again so I though he ditched me to go hang out with friends."

"Older siblings might not want to hang out with you in their earlier years to gain a good reputation among friends" bulma said

"Anyway when I got home my mom was already home having got off work early for some reason I thought it was strange at first since she never got home before me. She told me that all the saiyans were to be let off work for the day ordered by frieza and I was shocked because never in history of our race did frieza let us off work and my mom was suspisous to because she never liked frieza and knew something was up"

"Shouldn't you have tried to enjoy a day off maybe he was appreciating your work for the last 30 years and decided you deserved a break" oolong said

"He doesn't sound like the type to appreciate others for doing something for him so I would be suspicious about his actions to" paur said to oolong

"Yeah but a few hours went by and nothing happened so we kind of waited for everything to go back to normal the next day, my brother still hadn't returned yet so my mom was getting a little worried about him but I told her he was probably with some friends."

"How long is a day on planet vegeta?" bulma aksed

"We have two sun's on our planet so I take twice as long for night to come which mean 48 hours"

"Two suns man no wonder you're so tan" oolong said

"Yeach so anyway my mom had been making some dinner for us to eat since my dad was coming home from his mission that day and wanted to make a good dinner while I was working on making a scouter for one of my classes at the kitchen table"

"what's a scouter?" paur asked

"It's a device that attaches to your ear and works as a communicater and power level scanner for saiyans when their on missions"

"Cool so these thing can tell you how strong you are how come you don't have one" yamcha said

"I don't need one when I came to earth gohan taught me how to sense someone power level instead of relying on technology the rest of my life"

"So would you be able to make them with the technology on earth" bulma asked

"I guess so why?"

"I'm pretty sure other martial artist around the world would like to have one of those and the company my dad works in would love to mass produce it along with anything else you can make that was on planet vegeta" bulma said

"Sure but it would take time"

"can we get back to the story I want to know what happened" oolong said

"alright well while my mom was cooking she suddenly turned around and asked me if I saw that I gave her a weird look then looked around and asked saw what she told me that the stuff on the selves shook and I thought she was hallucinating and was about to tell her when we heard a giant explosion outside making us jump and look out the window to see some of frieza's henchmen invading and destroying everything"

"So frieza's henchmen destroyed the planet he should have kept the more in check" yamcha said

"That's what I thought at the time but anyway the saiyans began fighting back my mom wasn't a fighter so I had to protect her as best I could but I was beat up really badly and I was about to be killed when a large ki blast killed all the henchmen around us and my mom and I were grabbed I was about to fight back when I saw it was my dad"

"I guess it was a good thing your dad got there in time to save you" bulma said

"Yeah he took us to a place nearby that was all rock and I saw a spacepod there my mom asked him what was going on and he told us frieza had betrayed us because he was scared of the saiyans power levels he realized that everytime a saiyan fights they get stronger and thought that one day we would rebel against him and kill him so he was going to destroy the saiyan race first"

"WHAT!" yamcha yelled "You had been working for him for the past 30 years doing everything he asked you to do being as loyal as you could and he just got this one doubt and decided to kill everyone"

"He's the one who asked you to work for him he's the one who's was making you stronger by letting you all go and fight different races so he should have just let you go!" bulma yelled

"Man I never thought I could hate someone without ever meeting them" oolong growled

"My dad told us that the mission he had been sent on was a trap frieza had sent him there knowing they couldn't win against henchmen who were already there but he managed to escape hoping to warn us but got back too late. My mom and dad thought that I should a least be saved so they put me in the spacepod and set coordinates for here and told me that if they didn't make it I should one day avenge the saiyan race by killing frieza! As I was leaving the atmosphere I saw frieza coming out of his spaceship forming his most deadly attack that could destroy a planet in seconds and saw him fire it at vegeta and seconds later a heard a gigantic explosion and knew that vegeta had been destroyed along with the saiyans"

"That is just wrong it makes me want to go out there and find frieza and kill him myself he should have died that day not the saiyans!" yamcha growled in frustration

"Yamcha calm down you can't fight a space tyrant" paur said

"And after all these years he's probably still out there killing more innocent lives the saiyans might not have been liked by most races but you all were victims too" bulma said

"Yeah well I promised that if I ever came across frieza again that I would do my best to kill him there was one thing he feared the most about saiyan which was just an old myth but everyone though was real about a saiyan who had unimaginable power that could be the strongest being in the universe called a super saiyan tha would easily overpower frieza"

"A super saiyan but if he was real wouldn't he have died a long time before the saiyans even met frieza" oolong asked

"No I don't think so it's supposed to be a type of transformation saiyans can achieve if they are strong enough to think the gods would find them worthy enough for that type of power"

"Transformation like the one that happened last night" bulma asked

"No that was an ozaruu transformation that only happens because of a full moon blutz waves from the moon produce a chemical in our tails that transforms us into ozaruu's"

"Ozaruu I guess planet vegeta would have had to be big to handle all those saiyans transforming" yamcha said

"No planet vegeta only ever got a full moon every 8 years and during the time of a full moon saiyans would have to activate the sleeping chamber on their bed that makes a lid over our beds and makes us fall asleep"

"That would be a good solution" paur said

"Yeah so now that I've explained everything what are we going to do now?" kakarrot asked

"Yeah what are we gonna do should we just go our separate ways" oolong aksed

"I guess so" bulma sighed " Another year without the perfect boyfriend"

Yamcha sighed "Another year of girl phobia at this rate I'll never get married" then bulma and yamcha looked at each other and began laughing

"oh great tweedle dee and tweedle dumb break it up" oolong yelled

"Ok we've decided to go to the city! Wanna come with us kakarrot? A strong cute monkey like you will be real popular with girls!" bulma said

"Don't forget bulma he's already engaged to a princess" yamcha said

"Yeah I'm gonna have to tell her I'm a saiyan first to see if she still wants to go through with it and im just gonna go back to the mountain so I can keep training and work on saiyan technology" kakarrot said

"Too bad for you. Oolong?" bulma asked

"Are there really a lot of girls there?" oolong asked

"TONS! Too bad none of em'll like a snotty little perv like you though." Bulma said

"You coulda stopped at 'tons'!" oolong yelled "well snot like I'm rich with option I'll tag along"

"Maybe next year we can go on another dragon ball hunt" kakarrot said

"Who need dragon balls anymore?" bulma said looking to yamcha

"So how am I gonna look for my four star dragon ball it flew off after the wish" kakarrot said

"No prob..i'll give you the radar! One year from now, press this and you should get a signal" bulam said giving him the radar

"Thanks" kakarrot said holding the radar

"Shall we go, sweetest?!" yamcha said getting out a capsule and throwing it turning into a jetcopter

"Kakarrot I hope to become a worthy fighter capable of the strength of a saiyan" yamcha said shaking kakarrot's hand

"That would be a sight but nice motivation to have" kakarrot said

"In the meantime we'll all come visit you!" bulma said

Kakarrot nodded then began floating off the air

"Take it easy kakarrot!" oolong said

"You too oolong" kakarrot said then flew off waving good bye on his way back to mount pou's


	4. MAster roshi's island

Master Roshi's island

While kakarrot was on his way home he decided to stop flying once he got close to home and walk the rest of the way but to induce training into the walk he got some rope and tied it to his stomach then tied the other end to a large bolder in order to increase his strength without using too much ki. Kakarrot felt that he was still nowhere near strong enough to take on frieza and still had years of training to do before he would be able to match frieza so any little training would do for now.

Kakarrot stopped in his tracks as soon as he caught view of his house so he used some ki to make a knife shaped razor on his finger and cut the rope off him then formed some ki in his hand to blow up the bolder. He then looked to his house to see it was a little worn down

'Well a lot can happen in year to house with no one living there' kakarrot thought as he looked at the dust, cobwebs, overgrown plants, and some fallen trees around

"Well might as well get this place cleaned up" He shrugged before using some speed to make this go a little faster. The first thing he did was pick up the fallen trees and chop them into fire wood, then used cutting disks to cut up all the overgrown plants to the way he last saw them, He then gathered up some air in his mouth breathing in then blew out strong enough to blow all the cobwebs and fallen leaves around along with most of the dust.

"That didn't take too long at least the inside isn't as bad" he said walking inside only to find some dust and cobwebs around

"I should really think about making cleaning bots while I'm at it" he said going to his room to make some plans for it and decided to make it right away so he could go out for a while and have the place clean

Building the cleaning bots wasn't hard for him it only took up to an hour with the pieces of technology he had around, he made one that was water proof so that it could wash dishes and mop, another to sweep and dust, and the last one to keep all his stuff organized with a remote to keep an eye on them with trackers and an off switch

He set them to work while he decided to go out and visit master Roshi since he was one of the first people on his list to confess his old secret to so he flew up into the air then searched around for his ki and found it coming from the east and got going

/2 hours later/

Kakarrot was flying over the ocean when he caught sight of a small pink house on a small island with master roshi's ki coming from it

"Aw-right there it is" he said landing on the sand then called out for roshi but didn't hear a response so he looked over to the window to see him watching exercise videos

"There you are old timer" kakarrot said climbing in the window and said hello to him but roshi didn't seem to hear him he was more interested in the video so he decided to yell louder " HEY HERMIT!"

He ended up scaring the old man causing him to laugh

"Eesh.. It's only you …don't scare me like that!" roshi said looking at him then turned back to the television

"I came to visit you" kakarrot said

"Whoa whoa just give me a minute…" he said raising a hand to kakarrot; kakarrot looked at the Television to see what was so interesting to see two girls exercising but he quickly saw that they were being a bit exposive making him blush and turn away

"I'll wait outside" he said going outside to sit on the door step and realized he was hungry so decided to go fishing coming back a few minutes later with a big blue fish cooking it with a ki blast and eating

The exercise video had finally ended

"Oooo she's good" Roshi got up and stretched his back then looked around for kakarrot to see him outside sitting next to a skeleton of a fish

"Hello kakarrot what can I do for you?" he said walking outside

"I just came to visit and to confess a secret that I kept from Gohan that I thought you should know since you were his master" Kakarrot got up and destroyed the skeleton with another ki blast

"I see so why don't we talk inside then my exercise for the morning is over so I won't be distracted this time" roshi said going inside with kakarrot behind him

"So what didn't gohan know about you" he asked as they sat down on the couch

"Well I already gave the whole story to bulma and the others a few hours ago so I can say that I am not from earth basically"

" Not from earth so you're some kind of alien then" roshi said

"Yeah I am originally from a planet named vegeta home planet of the saiyan race but it was completely destroyed when I was 4 and I was only saved because my father knew what was going to happen so he and my mother put me in a spacepod and sent me here so I would survive and avenge them"

"I see so you said 'avenge' that means someone destroyed the planet who could have enough power to do that"

"It was a space tyrant by the name of frieza he is the leader of The Planet Trade Organization saiyans didn't have the best reputation in the galaxy because of frieza. Frieza made the saiyans join his organization which was to purge planets of all life then sell it to the highest bidder he thought we would be perfect for the job so he threatened us into working for him. The reason he destroyed our planet was because he got scared of a legend of our race called a super saiyan it would have enough power to overthrow him and with saiyans growing stronger from his missions he decided to prevent this legend by destroying us"

"Coward! I see you are in training to avenge the saiyan race but from what you've said this frieza sounds immensely powerful it's going to take a lot of power to bring him down and maybe if that legend was true you could overthrow frieza and bring peace"

"That's what I'm working for" kakarrot said smiling

" Well I would like to help in any way I could to avenge your race and maybe one day you could become a real legend in history as well" roshi said

"I don't care about stuff like that" kakarrot said then looked over to the clock and saw it was getting late

"Well I should be getting home now" kakarrot said walking out with roshi behind him

"It was a nice visit from you try coming over more often" roshi said

Kakarrot was about to reply when he sensed a ki coming toward the island looking in the direction he saw a boy in a small wooden boat

"Hey roshi do you know that boy?" kakarrot asked turning to him

"What boy?" roshi asked then kakarrot pointed to the boat " that one in the boat"

The boy in the boat stopped rowing then grabbed a bag and jumped out intending to land on the island but ended up falling head first into the sand in front of roshi and kakarrot as they watched him squirm around trying to get free

"..Now what? Pull him out kakarrot." Roshi asked as kakarrot ran over and grabbed his legs pulling him out of the hole

The boy quickly got up whipping off his head of sand mumbling a thanks to kakarrot then turned to master roshi

"You are The turtle hermit Master roshi?!" he asked

"None other" roshi said

"I have traveled from a distant village of the east! My name is krillin! My only wish is to train under you master roshi!" Krillin asked

"Well, well isn't that nice? Too bad I so rarely take disciples. Enjoy your trip home" roshi said turning away

Krillin then got out a magazine for roshi from his bag " Please take this token of admiration"

"perhaps I've been too hasty" roshi said taking the magazine and flipping through it " Ahem yes..yes..hasty"

"The it is to the master's liking?" krillin asked then turned to kakarrot " And who are you? A disciple?

"No I was just visiting him I don't need his training cause im already stronger than him" kakarrot said

"I see" Krillin said looking him up and down not believing his words " I bet you just don't have the stomach for it"

"WHAT!" kakarrot yelled feeling insulted

"Heh. An attempt at wit is that what that was?" krillin shrugged

"I don't need to prove anything to a weakling like you" kakarrot crossed his arms and turned away

"You don't seem serious about martial arts! All who aspire to master the martial arts shave their heads in order to unfetter their ki! Take the venerable master roshi as your model!" krillin said pointing to roshi

"Actually I'm naturally bald" roshi said peeking up from the magazine

"Well I already know how to use my ki powerfully enough so I don't need any training in that department" kakarrot was getting irritated feeling insulted by a weak human calling him weak. His teachers told him he had the potential to be a first class warrior

"Now krillin was it?" roshi said

"Yes Master" krillin bowed

"To receive the gift of my training you must bring me one thing…one, true, hotty! But..do you think you know my tastes?" master roshi asked

Krilin then whispered into roshi's ear describing a women that would be apply to his tastes

"There's hope for this young generation!" roshi yelled

"The master flatters his humble servent" krillin bowed

"alright then you're gonna need some transportation so I'll get you the flying nimbus" master roshi said calling it and a few seconds later the small yellow cloud appeared

"you want me to ride a cloud?" krillin asked

"flying is enjoyable" kakarrot said

"well,then.." krilling said jumping up to land on the cloud only to fall straight through it making kakarrot snicker at him

"What?! Is this some kind of trick?!" krillin yelled getting up

"Hmmm! The cloud can't be ridden unless one is pure of heart! And that means..you came to train for impure motives?!" roshi narrowed his eyes at krillin

"NO WAY! I just want to a really great righter and get more popular with the girls!" krillin yelled

"And that's not 'impure' to you?" roshi asked then turned to kakarrot remembering his flying ability

"Kakarrot would you mind helping krillin out with transportation" roshi asked

"Why should I the only thing he's done so far is insult me" kakarrot said

"I'll help pay for some new equipment for your lab as well and give you some interesting information" roshi said

The thought of new equipment to build more technology intrigued him so he decided to help krillin

"Alright get on my back baldy and we can go" kakarrot said

"Why?" krillin asked

"Just do it before I change my mind" kakarrot said making krillin comply the he started to float off turning to master roshi " we'll be back as soon as possible" then flew off at high speed

oOo

Kakarrot was flying high above a small village with krillin in tow who was currently freaking out

"Not too many people around here, huh?" kakarrot mumbled looking around

"HEY! Fly a little lower will ya?!" krillin yelled " If I lose my grip on you I'm headin all the way down!"

Kakarrot rolled his eyes but decided to comply to get him to calm down so he dove down to fly only a little higher than the trees

oOo

A few miles away police were chasing a girl on a flying motor bike currently shooting at her

"Now be nice and stop! If you don't we'll have to shoot!" an officer yelled

"Um..aren't we already shooting?" another said

The girl then got out a grenade and threw it at the cops cars causing one of the cars to turnover making her laugh as the other car began shooting again but she quickly went up a cliff and rode to the other side

"That way!" the officers yelled going after her and spotting her on the other side "There she is!" they began shooting again

The girl quickly got out a gun and pointed it at the officers car grinning until some of her hair began tickling her nose

"Agh! NOT NOW!" she yelled and sneezed making her hair go from blond to a dark blue color and fall off her bike

oOo

Kakarrot was now flying over a canyon deciding to head toward a place that was more populated

"You think there is anybody around this place?! Let's give up!" krillin yelled

oOo

The girl was now on the ground backing away from the approaching police officers

"O-okay launch! You're under arrest! D-don't do anything scary!

"I-if you do we'll shoot!"

"Wh-who are you?! What do you want with me?!" launch said

"wh-what do you mean, 'who are you'?! We're the police! You know that!"

"Did you think I did something wrong?!" launch asked

"Let's just arrest her and get this over with!" getting out a pair of handcuffs

"EEEEKKK! Somebody HELP me!" launch yelled

Lucky for launch kakarrot had been flying over the spot where she was

"Did I just hear someone yell 'help'?" kakarrot asked looking around

"Huh?" krillin asked

"down there!" kakarrot pointed to the spot where launch was at

"It's a girl! And ashe's being attacked" krillin said

"We gotta help her" kakarrot said flying toward the area

"What are you crazy we could end up getting hurt we should just ignore it and move on!" krillin said

"ok then get off me I'm gonna help!" kakarrot said puching krillin off him causing him to land on the hard rock below as kakarrot landed just behind the officers

"Wha?!"

"Wh-who the heck are you?!"

"I'm here to rescue the girl!" he said

"let me just tell you up front I've got nothing to do with this lunatic! He takes full responsibility!" krillin said hiding behind a rock

"So! Kids playing heroes eh?! Well stay outta the way or we'll arrest you too!"

Kakarrot quickly knocked the gun out of the officers hand then kicked him in the jaw knocking him out then headed for the other officerpuching him straight in the face knocking him out

"Weakings" kakarrot mumbled

"Oh, thank you, thank you! How can I ever repay your kindness?!" launch asked

"Please it was nothing" krilling said coming out of his hiding place

"You didn't do anything" kakarrot yelled

"Details, now I think we found a girl for master roshi" krillin said

oOo

Kakarrot was flying over the ocean with launch on his back and he was carrying krillin by the collar of his shirt

"Where did you say we were going" launch asked

"To kame house" kakarrot answered then pointed to the small pink house coming into view "see? Right down there!"

They all landed and kakarrot went up to the door to knock

"Goodness! It looks so cozy!" launch said

"So you like it eh" krillin asked

"Roshi were back and krillin got you that girl you wanted" kakarrot said knocking on the door "he's not answering the door"

"Maybe he's in the bathroom" krillin said

"alright I'll go and check" kakarrot said going inside

"Why did you bring me here? Is there something I can do?" launch asked

"oh no no! I mean it's not that! We just want you that's all! That is it's just us guys and a little female companionship would be-you know—" krillin explained

"Oh! In that case this could help me too! You see I'm being pursued!" launch said

"'Pursued'? by those men dressed up as police you mean?! But who are they really?!" krillin asked

"Those were real policemen" launch said

"huh?"

Kakarrot had found the bathroom door and knock to find that master roshi was in there and told him to come out to meet the girl

"I'm done already I'm done just hold your horses alright!" he said the opened the door pulling up his pants" Would you stop trying to make me look bad?!"

"you're doing that all on your own" kakarrot mumbled pinching his nose

oOo

"Wh-why are you being pursued by the police?" krillin asked

"Well..judging by the presence of all this money in my bag…I probably held up a back again" launch said opening her bag to find piles of money inside

"This better be a serious hotty!" roshi said approaching the window

"Well she seems pretty enough to me" kakarrot said

"we'll see" roshi looked out the window

"of course it could've been a train.." launch said

"Wahaha! That's a good one you robbing a train! C'mon you're an heiress an they're kidnappers right?" krillin said

Roshi was stunned by the sight of her she had a perfectly tonned body that was just his taste in women

"It's only fair that I tell you! See….when I sneeze..I change personalities." Launch said before roshi yelled at her in awe making her scream

"M'boys you've done it!" roshi yelled

"gracious me!" launch said

"So she's ok?" krillin asked

"Yuh Yuh! Okey-dokey! I hereby accept you as my disciples!" roshi said then went outside to introduce himself to the girl

"W-w-welcome my dear to m-my humble home!" roshi said

"Thank you so much! My name is Launch and I was rescued by your grandson's" she said

"My grandson's eh?" roshi said turning to the two boys

"Yes! I'm eternally grateful!" she said

"Heh ehe lovely.. but I should tell you that they're not my grandson's…They're my little brothers" roshi said making all of them fall over

"ho ho ho just a little joke!" roshi said

"heh ehe obviously" launch said

"Ahem yes in fact I am master roshi and I am teaching martial arts to one of them" he said

"Ooooh! Martial arts! No wonder they're so strong!" launch said

"I wasn't trained by him" kakarrot said

"ay there miss launch was it? If you're free would you like to join me in a bath..NO! I mean..join us on our island for a time?" roshi asked

"If I won't be too much trouble, I'd love to!" launch said

"T-trouble?! D-don't be silly! You can stay here forever as far as I'm concerned! Roshi said then started celebrating getting weird looks from the group

"How bout I teach you some martial arts too honey?" roshi asked

"What? Me? Gosh it sounds like fun but your training must be so rigorous" launch said

"Oh,no I'm not suggesting you try the advanced course…just a little recreational training for the health of your body and soul…especially your b-b-b-body!" roshi said

"This is an opportunity you can't pass up! There isn't a martial artist in the world who wouldn't be trained by the venerable, unexcelled, a-number-one lord invincible master roshi" krillin said

"My! I had no idea you were such a celebrity!" launch put her hands over her mouth

"Well, I don't like to brag but.." roshi said

"Can we get a move on please" kakarrot said

"You're my kind of student" roshi said getting some boxes from the house

"I live to serve master" krillin bowed

"O-kay time's a wasting! Get into this uniform!" roshi handed a box to launch

"Yes sir" launch began pulling up her shirt

"Hotcha! You're gonna change right here?!" krillin excitedly asked

"Oh, right I should go inside!" launch said going inside with the box

"Did I actually say you were 'my kind of student'" roshi growled at krillin

"Forgive me" krillin mumbled

"So when are you gonna pay for my new equipment roshi cause im ready to leave" kakarrot said

"Actually I have a request would you mind staying with us for a least a month to help me train krillin by giving demonstrations I am getting pretty old" roshi asked

"Sure I guess I got nothing better to do but your still getting the equipment" kakarrot said

"Fine fine now would you put this on for me too" roshi said handing him a box and when he looked inside he was horrified at the sight of lingerie

"I wouldn't be caught dead wearing this" kakarrot yelled

"Fine krillin and I will wear them then" roshi said as he and krillin got changed

Launch then came back out wearing the lingerie making kakarrot blush and turn away

"um..Maybe the packages got mixed up?" she said

"Please! Don't insult the traditional uniform of the kame house" roshi said wearing the same lingerie with krillin making her fall over

"Heh good one" krillin huffed

"I mean..Let the training begin" roshi said before a wasp came flying by him as he tried to wack it away

"Get away wasp!" he said then the wasp went by launch's nose tickling it

"Ah..Ah..R-run away..quick..Ah..AH—" launch said before sneezing making her hair turn blond and her eyes green as all of them stared in awe

"Where the heck am I?! doesn't look like any jail I've ever seen" she said before getting out a gun and turning to the boys "You brought me here!" then began shooting at them

Kakarrot quickly flew up and took the gun from her and the wind from it tickled her nose making her sneeze again changing her hair and eyes dark blue

"Wh-what? Oops! Sorry! I warned you about my sneezes didn't I? I hope I didn't do anything obnoxious" launch said

"O-oh no..not at..all.." roshi mumbled as kakarrot growled as crushed the gun in his hand

/The next morning/

Okay everybody's outside right?'cuz I'm gonna turn the house back into capsule form and bring it with us" roshi said putting the house into capsule form and putting it into a case

"How do we get there? I don't think I can carry all of us" kakarrot said

"never fear..I have a boat!" roshi said getting a boat out of its capsule then they all left the island

"If it wouldn't put you out, my dear launch might you refrain from sneezing while in the boat?" roshi asked

"Of course" she said

A few minutes later they all arrived on a larger island and they set up their house on an open field

"Alright How about jumping into a quick taining session before dinner eh?" launch said

"we are honered master" krillin said

"launch my dear may do whatever you wish" roshi said

"In that case I'll cook dinner for you a.. ..ah" she began saying making roshi and krillin run behind a bolder a few feet away getting a weird loo from kakarrot

Launch had actually been yawning then waved over at roshi and krillin " gosh I'm really sleep! Well have fun!" she said then went in the house

"It was a yawn idiots!" kakarrot said coming over to them

"Yeesh..that was scary" krillin said

"Hokay training right. But first..krillin do youo have any knowledge of martial arts?" roshi asked

"Yes! I trained at orin temple for eight years!" krillin said

"I see so you should have a grasp of fundamentals, at least all right let's see what you've got eh? It is precisely one hundred meters from this boulder to that tree over there. How many seconds will it take you to run it? Not that a fast runner automatically makes a good martial artist but it's never a bad thing to have strong legs, you know?" roshi explained

"Heh heh heh let me go first. You'll see legs good enough to qualify for the Olympics if I wanted" krillin got cocky making kakarrot roll his eyes

"Ready….Set…GO!" roshi said pushing the timer as krillin ran forward and when krillin ran past roshi he stopped the timer

"Unbelieveable! 100 meters in 10.4 seconds! What a feat and what feet!" roshi was impressed

"Hmph 10.4 3h? actually my personal best is 10.1 but.. I guess it's not bad under the circumstances.." krillin huffed tring to catch his breath

"Kakarrot now let's see how fast you can run" roshi called over to kakarrot who was sitting down then got up and got into a running position

"Get ready…Set…GO!" roshi said pushing the button and kakarrot ran forward but it was just a blur to roshi and krillin as he quickly went past them and roshi stopped the timer when he felt the gust of wind

Krillin was speechless at the blur then went past them that turned into kakarrot as soon as he stopped a few feet away from them

"1.5 seconds?" roshi mumbles looking at the timer

"What's next old timer?" kakarrot said coming over to them completely relaxed

"Wh-what kind of training..did you have..?" krillin gapped

"No kind of training that you could have survived" kakarrot said thinking of the saibamen, gravity training, and ki blasts

"well, now..that was incredible..you're both quite amazing…but krillin you are still within human limits! In order to become a master of martial arts, you must break the wall of humanity! That is the challenge!

Roshi decided to give krillin a demonstration of a human's speed so he took off his turtle shell and handed the timer to kakarrot

"kakarrot clock my time for me!" roshi said

"V-venerable master..y-y-you are going to run too?" krillin asked, roshi then moved to the starting line

"Whenever you're ready!" roshi yelled

"All right…Get ready…set..GO!" kakarrot said hitting the button as roshi ran forward and he stopped the clock once he ran past them

"How many seconds was that?" roshi asked

"5.6 seconds" kakarrot shrugged handing the timer to roshi

"5.6 eh? Not too bad for an old codger…That is what I mean by breaking the human wall! At your age with training and discipline you should be able to break five seconds" roshi told krilln who was just gapping at him

"All that running's got me thirsty krillin can you get me a beer?" roshi asked

"My pleasure" krillin said then ran to the house but when he asked launch to get him a beer she sneezed

"Th-that was no yawn" roshi mumbled before krillin came running out with launch chasing him with a knife as kakarrot snickered at his fate

"ah now krillin's starting to reach the wall of humanity" roshi said

/sunset/

"The sun has begun to set..At home a delicious meal awaits….The real training will begin earnest tomorrow so before we adjourn for the night I will test you one more time" roshi said

"Are we gonna run again?" krillin asked

"There may be running yes but that will not be all" roshi said before picking up a rock and putting the kame symbol on it then showed it to krillin

"look closely at this rock" roshi said "have you examined it?

"Y-yes but…" krillin said before roshi threw the rock over the cliff into a forest below

"Quite a distance eh? Ho ho.." roshi said

"Is this a test to see how far we can throw a rock? I don't get your training old timer" krillin said

"No, lad it's not a rock throwing test. It's a rock finding test" roshi said

"Huh? Y-you m-mean th-that r-rock y-y-you j-j-just?" krillin stuttered pointing to the forest

"yup don't flatter yourself retrieving an object in beneath you! It requires quite a lot of mental power and concentration..not to mention in this instance a hardy constitution and plenty of stamina! If you don't bring that rock back you won't get dinner not only that.. but if you don't bring it back within 30 minutes you won't eat at all" roshi said looking at his watch beofr ekrillin ran off

"Dan it there aren't any foot holds I'll hafta go around!" krillin said then ran off again before stopping in his tracks

"Wait a second no way anybody could find one tiny rock in that jungle in only 30 minutes" krillin mumbled then looked around for a rcok and asked a person for a marker and quickly put the kame symbol on it then ran back to the house where kakarrot had returned from getting supplies from his house

"I have to make it look like I really worked to find it" krillin said before huffing and puffing to make it look like he was out of breath and ran forward

"Master roshi..I-I have finally found it..master" he said handing him the rock

"Really krillin that was quick!" roshi said taking the rock and examining it before throwing it back at krillin

"Do you really think you could fool ME?! This isn't my handwriting! Now go find it for REAL!" he yelled as krillin ran off again

"F-forgive me!" krillin yelled

"What was that about?" kakarrot raised an eyebrow

"I gave krillin a test" roshi the explained the entire test to him

"That seems impossible for a regular person to accomplish he would need to have sharp eyes and maybe a good sense of smell" kakarrot said

"Have you ever had to do something like this as well" roshi asked

"Sort of in one of my classes I had to be blindfolded and choose a partner then I had to find him in a giant crowd I was able to do it by using my other senses in less than 20 mintues" he explained

"That is another way to do this kind of test" roshi said

About two hours later krillin still had not come back from looking for the rock so roshi sent kakarrot to find him and bring him back. When kakarrot found him he was currently being chased by a tiger so he he sent a ki blast to knock it out and a ring to stop krillin from running

"You ran out of time hours ago" kakarrot said releasing him

"I figured that out when it started getting dark and I'm starving" krillin said making kakarrot smirk

"Look at the bright side you don't have food poisoning from launch's cooking she used a poisonous fish in her stew" he said

"Master roshi had food poisoning" krillin said and kakarrot answered with a nod

"Yeah its gonna take a while for it to pass but now you can have a break from training"

"right" krillin said


	5. Krillin's training and WMAT

Krillin's training and WMAT

The sun had began to rise when master roshi's alarm clock went off at 4:30 am making him wake up to turn it off

"Ehh? Mornin already?" Roshi said putting on his sunglasses then began getting dressed " Wake up Krillin! It's training time!"

"Nnnh..whuh? 'sonly 4:30 am sir" krillin mumbled

"Are you going to be a crybaby or are you going to get up and train?!" he said before heading to the stairs "Feh if that launch girl weren't such a freak I'dve been settled down next to her instead I end up with this fool!" Roshi opened the door to the bedroom to find launch and kakarrot asleep on the bed

'Arrh! Kakarrot you lucky little monkey alien! You would be the one who can put up with her and the only one who is already engaged! I suppose it can't hurt to peek..I wonder what position miss launch sleeps in?' He though moving the cover away from her head to see blond hair

'Awkk! She's in her violent form! I-if she wakes up while she's l-like this! I've got to wake up kakarrot only..and be careful…' he then got a broom and started poking kakarrots face with it who started to moan and sat straight up

"What are you poking for?" kakarrot mumbled rubbing his eyes as roshi shushed him and pointed to launch then left the room

"coward" Kakarrot mumbled before getting up and going after roshi

oOo

Everyone had gotten dressed for the day and had met outside the house roshi in his usual attire, krillin in his orin temple uniform, and kakarrot in his usual saiyan armor

"At last you will begin your education in kame school the art of the turtle master…But first let me just say a few words about martial arts…one does not study martial arts in order to win a fight or have girls say your strong! One masters those arts for health in mind and body for the ability to live one's life as courageously uniquely, and energetically as one wishes! But if there are any who seek to terrorize you or any other decent people with undeserved power you must defeat such enemies with one mighty blast!" roshi said putting up a fist

'It's gonna take a lot more than one blast to bring down frieza roshi' kakarrot thought

"Yes master" krillin bowed

"Enough talk let's start your training krillin nad come along kakarrot" roshi said starting to jog away from the house "First some light jogging. Stay with me!"

"Yes sir!" krillin followed with kakarrot walking behind him walking at his own passé

'huh I've heard the invincible old master's training regimen was tough but this doesn't seem bad at all' krillin thought

They all then arrived at a milk shop where a cowman was loading milk boxes into a helicopter

"Halt! Good morning! I'm master roshi the one who called yesterday?"

"Oh yes right right thanks so much! Here's a map of the delivery route" he said showing him a map

"Uh-huh uh-huh I see. Alright boys pick up a crate each we're going to deliver milk!" roshi said

"What?! Deliver milk!" ktillin said

"Why should I have to do this" kakarrot protested

"It's be good exercise and show krillin how a master does it easier" roshi said getting a skeptical look from kakarrot

"Wait! Don't tell me you're planning to do it on foot! You're not going to use the helicopter?!" the cowman said pointing to said helicopter

" Don't be silly. If we did that it wouldn't be training" roshi said as krillin and kakarrot each got a crate

"o-kay now! After me! We'll do the two kilometers to the first house" roshii said as they ran off

They arrived to the first village and emptied their crates and when they were done krillin had already been exhausted

'Is everyone on this planet that weak' kakarrot sighed

"Alright you've got all the empties? Now for the next kilometer" roshi then turned to a dirt road with trees lining each side of it" This tree lined path! Zigzag!" roshi said as they began but kakarrot didn't want to waste time doing this do he used more speed to get done with it quickly and waited at the end for both of them

Master roshi was the first to join him but krillin was falling behind even more exhausted

"Krillin you're lagging! Take too long and the milk will go sour!" roshi said then turned to some stairs going up a mountain

"Next up, we're climbing these stairs! But well I suppose you don't really have to do this at a run" roshi said

Krillin was relieved to know he would only have to climb some stairs until he looked up to see it was an entire mountain of stairs and roshi and kakarrot were already way ahead

Kakarrot quickly went to the very top using full speed then sat on the grass to wait for them while mediating to clear his mind but a about a half hour later roshi interrupted him by shaking his shoulder

"I see you are doing some mental training as well sorry to interrupt but I wanted to know more of the kind of training the saiyans gave you to see if I can somehow interpret that kind of training into krillins" roshi asked

"There's no way any normal human could survive a saiyan's training" kakarrot shook his head

"That extreme eh? Well it was a warrior race so you can still explain the training" roshi said

"Being on the planet was training in itself the gravity on planet vegeta's was 10x more then the gravity here you would be crushed in an instant if you never had gravity training I was surprised at how weightless I was when I arrived on earth."

"That would be a good kind of training for you now maybe you could build a gravity chamber to increase gravity that you can train in" roshi said

"That would be good training but I need to make blueprints then have the supplies which I clearly don't have" kakarrot said

"I can supply you with the equipment I want you to keep getting stronger as well so you can fulfill your father's wish" roshi said

"Thanks I'll begin working on it once were done here" kakarrot said the heard panting coming from the stairs to see krillin stumbling toward them

"You've made it boy" roshi said as krillin put a milk bottle in the milk box

"My, my thank you so very much. Training venerable master roshi? It has been a long time" The man said

"Yes yes indeed it has been a while hasn't it?" roshi said

"You look hale and healthy as always and how goes these two lads training?" he asked

"I'm only training one of them the other is just helping me since he is more than already surpassed my strength, krillin does have great potential thought" roshi said

"He said I have potential!" Krillin said happily to kakarrot who rolled his eyes

"As long as they continue training obediently they should be able to enter the tournament eight months from now" roshi said

"Ho! The World Martial Arts Tournament?!" he asked

"The World Martial Arts Tournament?!" krillin asked

"What's that?" kakarrot lifted an eyebrow

"They gather martial arts masters from all over the world and decide who's the strongest under the heavens! It's an awesome tournament!" krillin excitedly explained

"Seem fun I guess" kakarrot shrugged

"Y-you think I'll be good enough to enter?!" krillin asked roshi

"If you train without shirking" roshi said

"How exciting!" the man said

"However your goal is not to aim for the title life just isn't easy. I simply feel that if you have a goal such as entering a great tournament you will strive that much harder in your training" roshi said to krillin

"Yeah yeah! Just to be able to enter!" krillin was practically glowing with excitement

"There won't be much competition will there" kakarrot asked

"No probably not for you but since you already have a goal you could have the title of the strongest person on planet earth" roshi said then said goodbye to the man and told the boys to follow him across a tree trunk going over a ravine which krillin was freaking out but kakarrot was completely calm since he had perfect balance and could fly

They then walked across a desert with a lot of quick sand around

"Keep it up walk slowly and you'll be swallowed up by the sand" roshi said then they moved to a river where the water ws rapidly moving strong enough to wash roshi and krillin away

"Careful now krillin! You don't want to get swept over a waterfall!" roshi said then they moved to an open field where a dinasour began chasing them but when kakarrot was about to attack it roshi asked him not to so krillin could start speeding up

"Run! Lose step here and you'll be devoured!" roshi yelled then they finally arrived back at the house where krillin collapsed in exhaustion getting a disapproving look from the other two

"We're done..finally" krillin breathed out

"Believe me, this will get much easier as you do it everyday for the next eight months. So that's all for your early morning trainng routine..now for your morning routine" roshi saidgetting a whimper from krillin and a sniker from kakarrot

They then moved to a n open field of a farm

"Now that you're rested from our little wake up..let's get our day going" roshi said then turned to the field" morning training consists of plowing these fields"

"Pl-plowing..buh." krillin mumbled

"these kids? Why sure! I appreciate it" the farmer said

"come on, don't dilly dally! The longer you take the longer breakfast is delayed" roshi said

The boys then picked up some plowing tools " Milk delivery..Farm work..they never had training like this back at orin temple" krillin said

'How is this martial arts training' kakarrot said looking at the tool and the fields

"What are you doing?! You can't use the tools!" roshi said

"Huh?!" krillin asked

"This is exercise for your arms and hands not your legs! You'll plow these fields Barehanded!" roshi said

"WH-what?! Y-you mean..with our barehands?!" krillin yelled while kakarrot looked at his hands then got an idea on how to do his side faster

"Roshi would you mind if I used a technique to do it a little faster using my ki" kakarrot asked

"As long as it's not ki blasts you could destroy the fields with those" roshi said

Kakarrot nodded then got into astance spreading his arms and legs and quickly used multi-form making 3 clones and then began his work

"I wish I could do that" krillin whimpered and began his work

Kakarrot was able to finish fast thanks to his clones and once he was done he turned back into one then headed back to roshi

"I'm done with my half" kakarrot said dusting himself off

"I see then let's just wait for krillin to get done" roshi said then about a half an hour later krillin joined them

"I-I'm done ma-master" krillin said

"What took you so long? Were starving here. You'll have to go faster tomorrow when the fields start getting bigger" roshi said then they all went to a restaurant to eat once they were done they went back to the house where ,aster roshi prepared a mini class for krillin

"From now until lunch is study time! No martial artist becomes a master by strengthening the body alone you must train the mind too! Kakarrot ii know you're already as educated as you can get so why don't you work on those blueprints" roshi said as kakarrot got out a journel and began his plans

/12:30pm/

The group then took a nap to rest their bodies and a soon as they woke up roshi told kakarrot to keep working on the blueprints as he moved to a construction site with krillin

"Your next training exercise will be in construction you'll not only break a sweat and build your muscle but you'll get to earn a little money besides."roshi said as krillin began working

"Come, come if you don't push yourself you'll never be able to enter the world martial arts tournament!" roshi said

Once they were done at the construction site they moved to a lake

"Now, since you've sweat so much your next will be swimming." Roshi said

"y-you mean we're not done yet?!" krillin complained

"DONE?! Why you've hardly begun!" roshi said while krillin began wobbling and complained again

"O'l timer stead of this couldn't you teach me some moves or ki blasts" krillin asked

Roshi then spit on the ground "You little fledgling how dare you be so insolent?! You haven't even laid the barest foundation of strength or stamina and yet you expect me to teach you 'moves and ki blasts' I will teach you martial arts techniques only when you've built up enough power to move this boulder!" roshi yelled pointing to a boulder behind them

"I-impossible!N-nobody can move a boulder like that!" krillin yelled

"Oh really well I know for a fact that kakarrot has been able to tie boulders even gigger then this one to him and walk miles with it!" roshi said getting a shocked looked from krillin

"Now do you understand? Give your all to your training regime everyday and one day you too will be able to do that!" roshi said

"Y-yes sir!" krillin said

"Now,now let's not get distracted. Training, training! There's no time to waste! Listen closely! Swim to the far shore and back ten laps!" roshi said pointing to the lake

"Ten laps? Finally something easy" krillin said but as he began swimming a shark cam out of the water and began chasing him

"Nothing to it. A veritable siesta. Just watch out for the shark." Roshi yelled

/later/

Krillin was done with the ten laps and was trying the catch his breath from swimming so fast

"Good,good. Now, the next exercise…" roshi then moved to a tree and tied krillin to it

"This is to hone your reflexes" roshi said

"What are you tying me up with rope for?" krillin asked

"You're to dodge the enemy's attacks within the range of the rope!" roshi said

"What enemy?" krillin asked looking around for anybody

"Let it begin!" roshi said tip toeing to the tree then waking a beehive with his cane and quickly running away as the bees came out and began attacking krillin

"Step lively! If you don't dodge them qquickly, you'll only be stung more!" roshi yelled over

Once they were done with that exercise they moved back to the house where kakarrot was finishing up the gravity chamber blueprints and was surprised to see krillin with numerous bumps on him

"What the heck happened to you?" kakarrot snickered at the sight of him

"Bee's" krillin mumbled

"Good! That should do it for one day's training" roshi said

"Phew m-master th-the type of training that I underwent today do I h-have to do this every day?" krillin asked

"Of course not. Today was just a warm-up." Roshi then got out something from a box behind him " starting tomorrow for eight months you'll be doing the same exercises you did today…But carrying this 40 pound shell as well! Now do you see why they call me the turtle master?" roshi said showing him a turtle shell making him fall over

"Roshi I'm done with those blueprints so can I get the equipment to get some real training for me" kakarrot asked

"Yes yes I'll place the order" roshi said

oOo

Severel weeks had passed and kakarrot had been able to build a gravity chamber to go up to 100x earth's gravity he had built it in the shape of a dome with small circle shaped windows around it. The inside had red tiles for the floor, a piller in the middle to control the gravity, and white walls, he had also build a basement with a bedroom and bathroom.

Kakarrot was currently training at 30x gravity doing normal exercises such as push ups, sit ups, and making clones to help with his ki blasts, he had to admit that this was good training for his strength

Roshi was still training krillin with a now 50 pound shell doing the same routines that he did on the first day of training but right now they were eating lunch at the house for their break from training

"Man I wish master oshi would teach me something" krillin said to kakarrot

"At least you're not half dead after the routine now, it has to be doing something" kakarrot commented

"You have a point but I wanna know that my fighting skills aren't getting rusty, do you mind sparring with me?" krillin asked

"You wouldn't last against me with your training" kakarrot smirked

"Well only use enough strength that you think I could take" krillin encouraged him

"Fine then" kakarrot said as they moved outside and he dropped his ki to a small level

Krillin rushed forward at him and kakarrot could see that he had gotten a bit faster since the beginning of his training, when krillin threw a punch a kakarrots head he quickly dodged only by mere seconds, krillin was surprised at his new found speed but his distraction costed him as kakarrot fist punched his stomach hard sending him flying

Krillin thought that the decrease in power would have given him an advantage but he could see that kakarrot was still way stronger than him but he quickly got back up and blocked the next punch from kakarrot then used his legs to swipe kakarrot's off the ground

Kakarrot quickly did a backflip to regain his footing before aiming a punch to krillin's jaw but the decrease in power made him a little slower letting krillin grab his arm and send an elbow into his stomach making him fall over and spit out some blood from his mouth

"I got you!" krillin yelled happily

"Yeah but if I was using full strength you would've already been dead" kakarrot said getting up

"But now I know I'm still a good fighter maybe I could do some training in that gravity chamber with you too" krillin said getting overconfident

"Don't get cocky you still have a lot of training to do before you can endure gravity training" kakarrot said

"Aw come on" krillin said

"Kakarrot why don't you give him an example of how hard gravity training is to show him he still has a long way to go" roshi said joining them

Kakarrot lifted an eyebrow at roshi but shrugged and then told krillin to join him in the gravity chamber

Krillin was amazed at the inside of the gravity chamber since he had never been inside only looking through the windows from time to time to see kakarrot training

"I'll set the gravity to 10x to see if you can take it" kakarrot said pushing a few buttons to go from 30x gravity to 10x gravity and once he turned on the gravity machine krillin immediately fell to the floor struggling to get up

"Th-this i-is crazy it feels like my body is filled with lead" krillin yelled only able to lift his head

"You wouldn't have survived 1 minute on planet vegeta" kakarrot said turning off the gravity machine while krillin sighed in relief

"Planet vegeta?" krillin asked causing kakarrot to turn to him lifting a eyebrow

"Didn't roshi tell you my origin?" kakarrot asked

"No he only said that you have a doctorate and a bachelors degree and that you grew up in the mountains since you were 4 years old, he never said anything about a planet vegeta" krillin said then realized something " so you're some mind of alien"

"I'm a saiyan from planet vegeta but it was blown up and im training to avenge them by defeating the tyrant that killed them we were a warrior race which is part of the reason I'm so strong" kakarrot said

"Wow I've met an alien that's awesome so you've been through space it mustve been cool seeing other planets and stars and everything right" krillin said

"I had never left my planet until it was blown up and I was in hibernation state until I landed here so I didn't see much of space" kakarrot said

"Bummer" krillin mumbled

"We should both get back to our training so we can prepare for the tournament so you should leave so I can turn the gravity up again" kakarrot said

"Right see ya" krillin said leaving

oOo

"So how was gravity training?" roshi asked

"Impossibly hard but I found out kakarrot was an alien how come you never told me" krillin asked

"Must of slipped my mind" roshi said but was surprised kakarrot told him he was a saiyan

oOo

A few weeks later krillin came running into the house were launch and roshi were eating ice cream

"H-hey old timer!" krillin yelled

"Eh? What's up?" roshi asked

"Ya gotta come here quick!" krillin said grabbing roshi then dragging him to a boulder

"Wh-what's the meaning of this?!" roshi asked

"Look look!" krillin pointed to the bolder

"A boulder? What about it?" roshi asked

"Master roshi I can move it now!" krillin then put his hands on the boulder and built up his strength then was able to move it a least a couple of inches making roshi's eyes widen in shock

"There! Now will you teach me fighting moves?!" krillin asked

"Okay..not bad…not bad" roshi mumbled ' and here I thought I was joking about being able to move that thing'

"I've got to be honest krillin…There isn't much more I can teach you" roshi said

"What?! No way!" krillin said

"All the basics of the kame school of martial arts are corporated within the training that you have been doing everyday these past seven months. It seems you haven't noticed it yourself but your eyes, your arms, your legs-your entire body and even your mind has been forged like a steel sword! Martial arts is no more than the application of those abilities. On the path of the battle one does not strive for victory over an opponent one strives to avoid defeat by one's own self to do that you must train yourself on the foundation of what you have learned until now. In the world martial arts tournament do not be seduced by the improbable dream of winning, take it as an opportunity to test your ability and further focus your training. During this final month I will teach you nothing new you must continue just what you have been doing already….except of course you're now going to be wearing twice as heavy a turtle shell" Roshi said handing him a turtke shell making him fall over

oOo

Kakarrot was currently fighting against 3 clones at 70x gravity and he was sweating really hard he quickly used his energy to blow the other away and powered up three ki blast to shoot at each of them. Two of the clones were destroyed but one managed to escape and come at kakarrot punching him in the jaw but he quickly did a back flip and sent a punch at the clones guts knocking him away making it fade away

Kakarrot was now trying to catch his breath while wiping some sweat off his forehead

"Phew that was a heck of a workout" kakarrot said then turned off the gravity machine and fell over on his back to star at the ceiling daydreaming

'I wonder if how everyone is doing in the afterlife' kakarrot though thinking about his family an image of his father in a fighting stance went through his mind then another of his mother cooking them a meal and another of his brother sparing with him

Kakarrot then got up and turned the gravity back on and quickly got back to training ' don't have time to just lay around'

oOo

It was finally time for the Martial arts tournament to get underway so master roshi , krillin, and kakarrot were getting ready to leave

"Well, lads! Looks like time to set out for the southern metropolis. You can come out of your shell now krillin" roshi said

"Thank you master! It would have been a little embarrassing" krillin said taking the shell off and once he did he felt completely light

"Wha?! Hey! My body's so light I can't feel my own weight" krillin said moving his arms around

"Try jumping as high as you can" roshi said

"Huh?" krillin asked but complied and when he did he went several feet in the air 'I feel like I'm flying' krillin then landed back on the ground "WOW!" he then started running around happily in different directions

"He seems happy at this little accomplishment" kakarrot said watching krillin run around

"Well you feel accomplished at achieving 100x gravity don't you this is krillin's accomplishment let him enjoy it" roshi said the yelled over to krillin

"Hey! If you don't hurry up we'll miss our plane" he yelled

Krillin got dressed into a suit like master roshi but kakarrot decided to stay in his saiyan armor because he didn't want to wear a monkey suit. Master roshi put their suitcases into the trunk of the car and got in the driver's seat

"Come along, come along" roshi said as kakarrot got in the car

"Well good luck!" launch shook krillin's hand

"Thanks" krillin said then got in the car

"Please look after the place while we're away launch" Roshi waved as they drove off

oOo

The three took a plane to papaya island then got a taxi at the airport to take them to The World Martial Arts Tournament arena, once they got there Master roshi paid the taxi driver and they got out of the car. Master roshi then moved to the registration desk to sign up kakarrot and krillin

"….But you don't understand we're not spectators these two are contestants" Roshi pointed to kakarrot and krillin who were looking around the crowd of people

"What?! Y-you mean those two kids?!" the man asked

"You know something ..I'm starting to get a little nervous" krillin mumbled

"You'll get over it" kakarrot shrugged looking around the arena

"Something tells me there's a lot of other contestants here" krillin said then master roshi came over to them

"Now don't get lost in rubbernecking! We've got to find those qualifying matches" Roshi said

"Attention! All contestants participating in the tournament! Qualifying rounds will soon begin in the competition hall!"

"Over there huh?" master roshi said then they moved in the direction he pointed

"Y-you're not seriously planning to compete?" a man asked

"What are you trying to say?!" kakarrot glared at them scaring them making them apologize

"I can only accompany you this far. Just go out and try your best" Roshi said

"yes sir" krillin said

"Oh I almost forgot kakarrot you can't wear armor in the tournament to I got you both GI's" Roshi got out two uniforms from his suitcase

The wo of them quickly got changed. Krillin's uniform was an orange shirt and pants with a balck belt and blue shoes while kakarrots had a red shirt, black pants, and black boots with his black wristbands

"The eight entrants who make it through the qualifier will fight in front of the audience. I'll be out front so if I get to see you I'll have no complaints" roshi told krillin

"I'll give it my best master" krillin said

Kakarrot and krillin then moved into the qualifier rounds building where the place was completely full of other fighters

"These are the other contestants?!" kakarrot complained not sensing anyone who was very strong

"I'm starting to think we might've rushed this" krillin mumbled

"For five years contestants, you have trained and waited for this opportunity to compete for the title of 'A martial arts champion' you have journeyed here from all corners of the earth. This year we have a total of 137 masters from around the world, from whom only 8 will be aloud to enter the final rounds. This year we will truly be honered by a very fierce competition indeed,"

"A hundred…thirty seven!" krillin was shocked

"Listen well. I will explain the competition's rules. All contestants will fight atop these mats. Should you fall off or lose consciousness or plead mercy or cry, you lose. However you may NOT kill your opponent nor may you use weapons! The qualifying round will last only one minute and if the match has not been settled by that time victory will be decided by the judges. Due to the great number of contestants the qualifying rounds have been divided into four blocks. The two ultimate victors from each block will be named entrants in the finals. One by one please draw a slip of paper, compare the number on it to the chart, and proceed to your block."

Everyone then moved to do so and after kakarrot and krillin got their number they moved to the chart

"I got 93! Kakarrot, what number are you?" krillin asked

"I got 70" kakarrot said then looked to the chart

"Wa-gh! We're both in block 3! I don't want to fight you!" krillin was freaking out making kakarrot smirk

"We won't have to idiot don't you see were on opposite sides of block three so we wont have to fight each other you still have chance" kakarrot explained calming him down as they moved to their block

"Ok! Let's get block 3's match's going! Sixty-nine and seventy up on the mat please!"

"Up already eh?" kakarrot floated on to the mat

"Good luck kakarrot!" krillin said

"huh?! That little squirt's hoping to qualify?!" a fighter said

"sixty-nine must be someone's lucky number" another said

"Whot ees this….There is no joy een soch an ant!" 69 said

"Let's get this over with" kakarrot sighed

"One minute! Let's go!"

Kakarrot rushed forward at his opponent and quickly moved behind him before his opponent could see him

"Eh?! He vanishes!" 69 looked around the mat, kakarrot then sent a kick to his back sending him flying off the mat into the wall shocking everyone at his strength

"V-victory..to number 70!"

"That was cool you sent him flying kakarrot it was awesome!" krillin said to kakarrot as he got off the mat

"I did that kick as lightly as I could he was weak" kakarrot said

"Well, well if it isn't krillin!" Two men behind tem said

"Heh it's you alright"

"How long's it been since you ran away brawling from orin temple eh?" making krillin gulp at the sight of his old bullies from orin temple and kakarrot narrow his eyes

"So what are you doing here, crybaby?"

"you couldn't possibly be trying out for the tournament" he said patting krillin on the head

"W-well…I figured…" krillin stuttered

"What a joke I guess I didn't get it through your skull you've got no potential"

"what's your number little boy"

"N-ninety three" krillin mumbled looking at the ground

"O-ho! What luck! You're my opponent! I can hardly wait!"

"What!" krillin yelled

"Just promise you won't hurt me, please krillin?" he said sarcastically as they both walked away laughing

"You know those two?" kakarrot asked

"They were always bullying me back at orin temple..I don't have a chance..maybe I should just go home now" krillin said

"Don't worry I sensed their energy and it's way below your all you have to do to prove yourself and use your full strength against them that should show them your stronger" kakarrot said

/later/

"Next up 93,94, climb aboard please!"

"Heh heh heh too bad you don't get a real opponent"

"At least I get to play with my little friend again"

"One good shot should shut them up" kakarrot said as krillin got on the mat

"D-don't make fun of me" krillin said

"Let's go!"

The fighter then sent a punch at krillin but he quickly jumped up then landed behind him and kicked the man in the stomach with all his strength sending him flying through the wall behind them

Krillin was shocked at the strength he had while kakarrot was grinning at the fate of the other fighter

"V-victory..T-to n-number 93"

"See? Thanks to the old timer's training you've gotten real strong without even knowing it!" kakarrot told krillin as he got off the mat

"N-no foolin!" krillin stuttered examining himself

oOo

kakarrot sent a kick to the jaw of his opponent knocking him out

"The winner number 70!"

"You did it!" krillin cheered

oOo

"Begin!"

Krillin's opponent sent a kick to krillin's stomach making him fall

"That kid looked awesome a minute ago but.."

"I guess it was just luck"

Krillin then got back up feeling completely fine like he wasn't even kicked at all shocking his opponent and the other competitors

"The invincible old master's drills were worth it after all! That didn't hurt at all!" krillin commented

"I-impossible N-nobody gets up after I kick'em"

"Now..time for a little counter attack" krillin said scaring his opponent making him hide behind the referee "Mercy I give up!"

"Huh?!" The referee said

An so kakarrot and krillin both win their third round fights, and are now preparing for the bout that will qualify them for the championship rounds!

"Up next: The match will decide the first of two block 3 entrants to the World Martial Arts Tournament!"

"You go kakarrot! You qualify for sure!" krillin yelled

"I heard there was a kid here with strength way out of proportion to his height, so I figured I'd check and sure enough it was kakarrot" yamcha said

"Begin!"

"There is no way a lad like this can break through my lion fang fu…" the fighter said looking at kakarrot who hadn't bothered getting into a stance anymore " what a wretched defence so full of holes!"

The fighter then tried to punch kakarrot but he quickly faded from sight " H-he vanished?!"

"Up here!" kakarrot yelled from floating above him, the fighter then tried to kick him but he moved again and swept the fighter off his feat then grabbed his legs

"What?! What do you think you are!" the fighter yelled before kakarrot threw him off the mat sending him to the ground

"Out of bounds! The winner is number 70! He will enter the World Martial Arts Tournament finals!"

Kakarrot shrugged then moved off the mat to join krillin

"You did it, kakarrot, you really did it!" krillin hugged kakarrot squeezing him hard

"Next match! Contestants numbers 93 and 97 please enter the ring!"

"Your turn now krillin" kakarrot said making krillin let him go and go to the mat and as kakarrot was watching the match he was approached by yamcha

"Kakarrot!" he said making him turn to him recognizing him immediately

"Yamcha?!"

"You remember me huh?"

"Yeah of course you do look different with that haircut thought" kakarrot said

"Bulma kept bugging men 'cuz long hair is so totally out in west city" so…never thought we'd meet again in a place like this" yamcha said

"Did you qualify to?" kakarrot asked

"Yup! For a long time that's all I've been training for! I don't think I have a chance against you thought kakarrot you must have been training hard this past year as well huh" yamcha asked

"Yeah Roshi gave me an idea to do gravity training I built a chamber that increases gravity to train myself!" kakarrot said

Krillin sent a kick to his opponent sending him out of the ring

"Victory! To number 93! He qualifies for the World Martial Arts Tournament!"

"He with the turtle master?" yamcha asked kakarrot

"Yeah I've been helping roshi train him" kakarrot said then krillin ran over and hugged him cheerfully again

"Even second place is looking iffy" yamcha mumbled then looked over to kakarrot and saw krillin was now on his shoulders

"Which reminds me..bulma, oolong, and paur are all here too, down by the main arena" yamcha said

"Huh? Wow really?" kakarrot said balancing krillin on his shoulders

/outside/

Bulma, oolong, and paur had met up with master roshi in the audience

"My,my,my how have you been?" Roshi asked bulma

"Roshi why are you here I thought you didn't take students anymore" bulma said

"Actually I do have a student now and he entered the tournament so I'm here to watch how he does" Roshi said

"Oolong" kakarrot said behind him

"what?!" oolong said then looked behind him and saw who called him "Kakarrot wow long time no see" he said happily

"Yeah!" kakarrot said then turned to the others "Bulma paur you guys been good too?!"

"Hey! Why are you here?" bulma smiled

"You're competing right?! Did you bump into yamcha?" oolong asked

"Yeah! I noticed his new haircut too! This is krillin he's Roshi's student!" kakarrot introduced krillin

"Nice to meet you" krillin bowed

"So..?How was it? Did you qualify?" roshi asked getting a grin from krillin

"Well of course you did kakarrot I doubt there anyone here who could beat a saiyan warrior!" bulma said

"Right!" kakarrot said

"Banza!you're so cool" bulma and paur cheered

"He delivers as always!" oolong said

"Indeed good job!" Roshi said to krillin

"The World Martial Arts Tournament will begin momentarily! Will the eight finalists please assemble in the main martial arts hall!"

"Hey you two they want you to go" bulma said

"Well see you all later" kakarrot said flying over the wall with krillin in tow

"Good luck!"

"Tee hee he's still such a shrimp" bulma said

"huh? Where'd the old man go?" oolong asked looking around

_To Be Continued…_


	6. The tournament

The Tournament

Kakarrot and krillin quickly ran to the main martial arts hall where they quicly met all the other fighters who had made it to the finals

Yamcha turned to them putting his hands on his hip "So you got to meet up with everybody eh?"

"Yeah just like old times" kakarrot smiled before a big man came walking by them

"Wa-ha-ha-ha! Outta my way! Outta my way!"

Kakarrot quickly pinched his nose after smelling the disgusting odor coming from the man but it was worse for him thanks to his great sense of smell making him fell sick to his stomach

"UGH!Gag! Th-that stinks!" he yelled

"Wh-who in the world is that..that giant?" krillin asked

Yamcha pinched his nose while watching the man walk away "he's one of the toughest! His strength is legend among martial artists….but even more powerful is the stench he developed by never taking a bath in his whole life! Battered by the terrible stench, one instinctively pinches one's nostrils ….and in that manner he renders his opponent's hands uneless and attacks!"

"Stinkfu huh?" krillin mumbled

Kakarrot felt his eyes watering now and felt he was about to throw up at the stench "M-my nose is as sharp as a dog's…so this really hurts"

"Now hear this…All finalists please assemble" the announcer called everyone to the board on a wall behind him but everyone immediately covered their noses when the stink man joined them

"Y-you can st-stand a little further back, please" The announcer told him then began explaining the tournament rules " We will now draw lots to determine match-ups and fight schedules. When your name is called please come forward and draw a slip"

An old man approached him "Er ahem"

"Yes?"

The old man then pulled the only female fighter toward him "I'd like to fight this young lady"

"I-I'm sorry, sir, but no! o-kay then…I'll start calling your names….uhh namu-san"

A African man wearing a white and orange turban stepped forward "Here" then got a number "Number 6"

The announcer then wrote his name under six on the board "That should be match three….uhh Giran"

A green dinosaur stepped forward and got his number letting the announcer write his name down on the board as well "Number 8 match 4….Bacterian"

The Stink man then stepped forward and got his number but this time the announcer held a rag to his nose as he wrote the name on the board "N-number two…match one…..Yamcha"

Yamcha stepped forward and got his number "Number 3 match 2…Krillin"

"Here sir!" krillin then walked up to get his number from the box "Number 1 match 1 versus bacterian" krillin was freaking out as everyone gave sympathetic looks

"Umm…Kakarrot"

"Here" kakarrot then walked forward and got his number from the box "Number 7..match 4…..Ran fuan"

The female fighter then walked forward and got her number and after her "Jackie chun"

"And so, that is the schedule. Each match will be one round with no time limit! If you fall off the stage or cry 'mercy' you lose and also attacking the eyes or vulnerable is violation…The matches will begin shortly so please wait here until further notice"

oOo

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for your patience! We now commence the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament! All hail our 8 Martial arts challengers!"

Bacterine Vs Krillin

Jackie chun Vs Yamcha

Namu Vs ran fuan

Kakarrot vs Giran

"Ladies and Gentle men thank you for your patience! Match number 1 is about to begin, pitting contestants Krillin and Bacterian! Remember the champion of this tournament will be awarded 500,000 zeni in prize money! But before the match gets underway, Let's have a word from the presiding monk of this martial arts temple" The announcer then turned to an old doog dresses in a orange robe and blue hat then handed him the microphone

The Dog was silent for a while the barked into the microphone before turning around and leaving causing everyone to fall over "Thank you very much" the announcer took back the microphone"

"Now let the Games begin! Both contestants please step forward!"

"Good luck krillin" kakarrot mumbled out of his gas mask

"S-sure" krillin then walked out into the ring

"In the right corner, Krillin is the youngest contestant to ever enter this tournament at the tender age of 13! In the left this odorous contestant is bacterian who is reputed never once bathed in his life!"

"Krillin is the one Roshi trained !" oolong pinched his nose along with everyone else

Bulma looked around the crowd of people in the audience "It's his own student's match so where the heck did Roshi go?!"

"Thirteen?! Who let a squirt lie that into the finals"

"Where rooting for ya" yamcha and kakarrot looked over the wall behind the ring to watch the match

"Thanks" krillin then got into a fighting stance

"Remember combatants if you fall off this ring you lose! If you're knocked down for a ten-count, you lose! If you yell'mercy' you lose! But there's no match time limit! MATCH number one BEGIN!"

Bacterian tried to punch krillin but he quickly moved out of the way to the side of the ring

"Nicely dodged impudent brat! Heh heh heh in that case" bacterian then opened his mouth and breathed out "Try smelling my breath!"

Krillin started wobbling around feeling dizzy because of the stench, Bacterian then put his hand in his clothes and stuck his fingers out at krillin causing him to fall

"Looks like contestant Krillin is already down! Bacterian's legendary breath crotch combo punch has proven too much! One, two"

"Geh heh heh heh now for the coup de grace!" bacterian then farted into krillins face

"Dive for cover! The king of stench has p-p-passed gas! It's terrible triple trump! Contestant krillin is paralyzed! He can't get up!"

Bacterian then began kicking krillin in his side "Now he's kicking him while he's down!What a blitzkrieg what an assault! Krillin is about to be defeated without having thrown a single blow!"

"Poor kid"

"Almost feel sorry for him"

"The count is at six…seven…"

"Get up krillin you cant lose to that big stinker!" yamcha yelled still pinching his nose

"Eight…" kakarrot then realized something about krillin

"Krillin ThINK about it! The smell's all in your head! There's no way you can actually smell any of it! You Don't have a NOSE!"

"Nine.."

"Huh…Th-that's right!" krillin then jumped up

"Amazing krillin is still conscious! He's UP! He made it within the count! This is absolutely unbelievable!"

"Thanks Kakarrot! O-kay stinky! Here I come!" krillin then got into a fighting stance

"Arrrrr! N-no nose…It's not fair….Too bad for you I know more than stink fu! HAAAWKH!" Bacterian put his arms in the air

"Augh! This is disgusting! Now it's phlegm-fu! Will krillin be able to withstand the loogies that even elephants run from in disgust?!"

Bacterian then let out a big spit at krillin but he was able to dodge it then land a hard kick into bacterian's face knocking him down, krillin the ran to his face and let out a fart

"M-mercy" bacterian mumbled before losing consciousness

"What a comeback! What a magnificent victory for contestant Krillin! It seems bacterian could dish it out, but couldn't take it!" Krillin then ran and fist bumbed kakarrot

"Yay I Won!" krillin yelled happily

"Congratulation's" yamcha high fived him

"What a fight krillin has just won his first Match"

"Roshi should feel proud about you" kakarrot commented

"I hope so" krillin said looking at the board seeing he was going to the semi-finals then turned to bulma and the others "have you seen master roshi?"

"No he left before the match" bulma looked around some more to see if they could find master roshi

"Don't worry I can sense him he's still nearby" kakarrot put his hands on his hips as they walked back to the main hall

"And now we'll go to the second fight…Yamcha vs Jackie chun!"

"That was a good fight krillin" Jackie commented while walking to the ring

"Thank you sir" krillin smiled

"My turn to play" yamcha told kakarrot while walking to the ring

"Good luck you'll need it" kakarrot said sensing jackie's and yamcha's energy levels, kakarrot already recognized the energy signal coming from Jackie as Roshi's but decided to play along to see how it played out

"Go Yamcha!" paur yelled

Bulma put her hands on her cheeks "Jackie chun? That's a cool name"

"Aren't you going to cheer for your boyfriend" oolong turned to her

"Mind your own business"

"To my right is the might yamcha and on the left is Jackie Chun"

Jackie put two peace hands up as his name was called

"He's too old to fight"

Bulma raised a fist in the air "Smash him yamcha!"

'jackie chun? Never heard of him guess I'll have to improvise" yamcha thought

"Are you gentlemen ready? Let the combat begin!"

Yamcha got into a fighting stance but Jackie just stood there with his hands behind his back 'It looks like he doesn't want to fight, he's not getting ready….either he's crazy or pretty sure of himself'

Yamcha then sent a kick at Jackie but he just leaned back to dodge it, he then tried to punch his stomach but Jackie hopped up to avoid it, then yamcha tried to punch him in the face but he moved his head out of the way

"It seems you can't hit me. You seem to have experience with this but you move around to much"

"What did you say" yamcha growled

"That old guy is pretty strong isn't he" krillin said the kakarrot

"I already knew that there's no way yamcha can win unless he can tire Jackie out" kakarrot shrugged

"You're asking for it. I'm going to show you the power of my special attack" yamcha got into a fighting stance

"I thought yamcha was a good fighter" krillin asked

"He has potential to become an even better fighter but right now he's still a bit weak" Kakarrot commented

"It looks bad for yamcha" oolong said

"Wait until you see his special technique" paur yelled

"WOLF FANG FIST!" yamcha rushed forward but as he tried to hit Jackie he quickly jumped out of the way and landed behind him, yamcha turned around "What" he huffed out

"You seem a bit out of breath, a bit of air will do you good" Jackie sent a force of energy at yamcha pushing him straight out of the ring shocking him

'I though only kakarrot could do something like that' yamcha stared at Jackie completely shocked

"Feeling better now" Jackie asked

"Yamcha has fallen out of the ring. Jackie chun is the winner! What a sight! With his amazing speed, chun's next opponent will have a tough time!"

"He did the same thing you did except you do it with your eyes, I'm gonna have to fight him next to" krillin said

"Well you had a good run buddy" kakarrot patted him on the back

Jackie and Yamcha were walking back to the main hall when Jackie began to talk to him

"You're still young you will get even stronger from here on out" Jackie gave him some confidence

"That was a complete loss on my part. I was helpless" yamcha gave a weak smile

"Now everyone It is time for match 3! Namu vs Ran fuan!"

Ran fuan was applying some lipstick while namu was meditating

Jakcie called over to him " Im really jealous of you getting to fight a cutie like her" Jackie could tell that namu was really serous about the competition so he decided to find out why by connecting his mind to his and seeing vision's of a village in a drought with it's people struggling to survive

'I see so he's here for the prize money to buy water for his village'

Now then Let us begin match 3"

"Be gentle ok" Ran faun then sent a kick at namu hitting him in the neck then a punch to the head but when she tried to kick him again he quickly moved out of the way and tried to punch her but she gasped making him stop

Ran faun dropped to her knees and began crying "y-you're so mean!" she sobbed

"I-I apologize! Are you alright!" Namu tried to comfort her but ran faun then punched him hard in the stomach then tried to punch him again but namu grabbed her hand before it could hit

"If that's how you're going to fight, then I just won't consider you a woman anymore" he gasped out then got into a fighting stance "I will simply fight you with all my might as I would a man or any enemy!"

"OHH, namu has gotten angry! His eyes look completely scary!"

"He got mad. Ohhh!" ran fuan wagged a finger at him

"That cute act of yours won't work on me anymore!" he yelled then tried to punch her but she quickly dodged

"I'll just have to use my womanly charms then" she then took off her clother leaving only her bra and underwear shocking namu making him blush and look away " Ha ha! Well? You can't even bear to look at me now!"

"Uhaahahaha! What a sight look at those curves!" Jackie yelled as yamcha looked at him suspiciously" hey if you're gonna go that far you might as well take it all off"

Ran fuan walked toward namu making him back away until he was on the edge of the ring

"Oh No! He's run out of space! It's the kind of attack anyone would be jealous of! But pure-hearted namu won't even lift a finger!"

Namu tried to remember why he was there in the first place, Ran faun the rushed forward at him "Ran faun has suddenly changed into attack mode!"

'That's it if I close my eyes I won't have to look at her body!" namu then jumped out of the way of her attack and hit her on the back of the neck knocking her out

"And that's a knock out! Namu won the battle with a single attack!"

"Is she alright?" namu asked as Jackie came and checked her body

"Umm can you not randomly touch her body like that sir!" the announcer said to Jackie

oOo

"Now let's being match 4! Kakarrot vs Giran! Both contestants please come to the stage!"

"Yeah it's finally Kakarrot's turn!" oolong cheered

"Giran what kind of fighter could he be?" bulma asked

"Give him one for yamcha!" paur yelled

Kakarrot and Giran walked out onto the ring" Now let match 4 begin!"

"You pipsqueak im gonna grind you up!1" Giran watched as Kakarrot stretched his limbs "Yeah can we get this going I wanna be done before nightfall"

"Kick his ass Kakarrot!' oolong yelled

"He seems about the same age as krillin…What's with these kids?"

Giran took kakarrot by surprise by swinging his tail at him knocking him into the wall of the arena crumbling the wall with him

"Ohhh man! A stunning attack from Girin! Kakarrot has been flung into the wall! That sure looked like it hurt, kakarrot must be completely knock out under there, the fight has been finished before it even begun"

"I won!"

Kakarrot then burst out of the rubble cracking his neck with an angered look on his face shocking everyone seeing he was unharmed

"I-I-I can't believe my eyes! The attack was strong enough to destroy the wall, yet kakarrot seems in perfect condition!"

'I can't let my guard down again my teachers would e so disappointed in me because of that' kakarrot thought

"Well of course you think that's be enough to take kakarrot down!" krillin cheered watching the match with yamcha on the wall

Kakarrot the rushed forward and punched giran in the stomach then flipped over him and grabbed his tail and threw him out of the ring

"W-what incredible power! Kakarrot with his tiny body has thrown giran completely out of the ring! He just scored himself a comeback win!"

Giran then used his wings to fly in the air back into the ring "Hahaha Ring out's are impossible for me!"

"Giran has risen from the ashes like a phoenix! He did get thrown out of the ring but since he didn't touch foot on the ground he has not technically lost yet!"

"Seriously" kakarrot sighed hoping this could have been over quickly "Well then I'm just gonna have to make you give up!"

Giran then spit something out of his mouth at kakarrot wrapping It around him shocking everyone in the audience

"Wh-what in the heck is this!" kakarrot yelled seeing he was in a position like when he used his ki rings on his opponents

"gahhahah! Now you're trapped in the Guru gum! Struggle all you want but I wont break, now you're no different then a doll!" giran than approached and hit him on the head then picked him up

"What are you doing!" kakarrot yelled

"Im gonna throw you out of the ring obviously!" giran then threw him as hard as he could sending him flying miles away

"KAKARROT FLY!" yamcha yelled

"Come on use you're KI to free yourself!" krillin yelled

Kakarrot used his Ki to stop himself from going any further since he was now above a city ' I should just beat him up and get this over with' he then looked down at the gum around him ' these aren't as strong as ki rings' kakarrot then build up enough energy to free himself bursting out of the gum then flew back to the ring

The audience was shocked to see him flying to without any wings

"Wh-what in the?!" giran was shocked as well

"Yeah he did it" yamcha and krillin cheered

Kakarrot then landed on the ring "you're not the only one who can fly" Giran growled at him then tried to punch him but he disappeared from sight"Huh where'd he go?" giran then saw the audience pointing at him then looked at his arm and saw kakarrot hanging from it upside down smirking at him hanging on his arm with his tail

"A tail!"

"Hi there" kakarrot waved then sent a punch at giran sending him into the other wall making it crumble with him too, giran then put up a small white flag "I give up"

"K-Kakarrot has attained victory! And what a surprise that he had a tail!"

"H-hey w-when's the next full moon" bulma asked paur

"W-who know's" she got a little worried since she was terrified of the ozaruu form

"Kakarrot has won! He may be small but he possesses amazing strength! I'd like to take a moment to interview our youngest competitors. Krillin please come to the stage!"

"You used your tail in the match" krillin looked at kakarrot's tail that was now wrapped around his waist again

"I just wanted to freak him out a little" he shrugged

"My, my, you two really did well in your matches congratulations! You're so small and yet so strong! Krillin you're 13 aren't you? Hwo old are you kakarrot?" the announcer then put the microphone in from of him

"I'm 12 years old" kakarrot answered

"You're 12 that means you're younger than me" krillin was shocked

"Yeah maybe but I'm still older that you mentally"

"HOHOHO! The youngest fighter in this tournament is Kakarrot!...By the way is that a real tail you have their"

"Yeah it real he's an ali.."krillin said before kakarrot put his hand over his mouth "Yeah it's heredity" kakarrot said sheepishly

"I see so who were the people to train you two"

"I was trained in an academy and by my father sometimes" kakarrot shrugged

"I was trained by the turtle hermit Master Roshi" krillin answered

"Master Roshi!"

"The master roshi!"

"That's why he's so strong"

"The master roshi who is said to the the god of martial arts" the announcer was shocked at the news

"Yes he made an exception for me as long as kakarrot helped him train me" krillin answered

"Amazing, Unbelievable this boy was trained by master roshi himself! Now I know why he's so strong! Even more surprising to find out he's alive!"

Jackie chun then fell over surprising yamcha

"Kakarrot what is the name of the academy you attended and your father's name we'd really like to know so maybe some other martial artist will know to go there so they can get stronger"

"The academy doesn't exsist anymore and my father died a long time ago" kakarrot sighed

"Oh I see I'm very sorry to hear that…Now krillin match 5 is about to start, are you prepared? Jackie is super strong, but sicne you're a student of master roshi's it shouldn't be too hard right?"

"Y-yes! That's right! He's and elder man after all!" krillin was confident in his next match

Yamcha was trying to get Jackie chun to admit he was really master roshi until the announcer called him to the ring to begin the fifth match so yamcha decided he would know after the match

"Yo!" Jackie waved to the audience

"Jackie has arrived! Now then, let us begin the 5th round" kakarrot the got off the ring and flew up to the wall to sit there and watch the match

"Match 5 Begin!"

Krillin then rushed forward at Jackie trying to punch him but he flipped out of the way then krillin tried to kick him a few times but he dodged it each time and only managed to avoid a punch by a few seconds

Jackie blocked another punch with his hand "Not bad you actually made me use my hand" then jumped apart "Let's see here" he punched krillin in the face sending him into the wall with a bloody nose

Kakarrot's eyes narrowed when he saw the punch ' That has the kind of strength of a third class saiyan warrior'

"Th..that punch..I couldn't see it at all" krillin wipped the blood from his nose

"You need more concetration even a human could have seen that coming" kakarrot told him from above where he was sitting on the wall

"R-really?" krillin then got up and walked back to the center of the ring

"Krillin has stood up! Just what happened out there? It was too fast for me to see"

Krillin got back into a fighting stance 'I slammed into the wall back there so it was good that I didn't get knocked out but if that happens again though I'm in serious trouble'

Jackie chun got into a fighting stance as well "hoh! You aren't going to give up? The next punch won't be as soft as that one"

'C-can I really see it?' krillin thought as Jackie began to throw another punch and he concentrated hard to see the punch 'I can see it!' so krillin quickly blocked the punch then they jumped apart again

"So you managed to see it, eh?"

"Told you with better concentration you could see it" kakarrot yelled

"Yeah thanks" krillin smiled

"J-just what went on out there?...I couldn't catch a glimpse of it"

"It's been a while since it fought someone who could match my speed" Jackie got into another fighting stance 'other then kakarrot of course'

"I-its only natural! I am a student of the great master roshi after all!" Krillin got into a fighting stance as well

Jackie and krillin then rushed at each other again and as they hit each other krillin fell down

'Well this was gonna be the outcome anyway' kakarrot thought as he watched krillin

"D-down krillin is down! The count has begun..one…two…three…..four"

"Stand up krillin! You're gonna lose! c'mon fight!" yamcha yelled

"Five….six…seven….eight"

Krillin then began struggling to sit up but was able to make it to his knees then to his feet but he rubbed his head as he stood up

"He's up! He has stood up!"

Kakarrot was surprised he was still conscious 'He's more stubborn than I thought'

"Yay! Good job!" yamcha cheered

'He stood up even after all that? Seems he did take his training seriously" Jackie thought then they were both approached by the announcer

"Ummm I apologize for interrupting your battle but…I'm not really sure what happened in that last instant…do you think you could tell us"

"I guess I've got no choice , I'll explain it to you so watch very closely" Jackie then got into the running stance " First I came at him like this, krillin was coming at me from the other way" krillin demonstrated with him then Jackie brought up his leg to make it look like he was gonna kick someone" The I kicked too" his leg went over krillin's head as he dodged it

"And I dodged it like this" krillin then brought up his fist " then I tried to punch his face" Jackie the stuck out his tongue "then he started spitting all over my fist and it was so gross I pulled back"

Jackie then brought out his left fist "And so I punched out with my left fist to try and take advantage of his opening"

Krillin then huffed out through his nose" But then I snorted out some boogers and he pulled back"

Jackie then put a hand on his chin" And so then I decided to change my strategy while krillin also thought of a plan and I figured out mine before his" they then played rock, paper, scissors so Jackie could distract krillin

"I instantly jumped" Jackie then turned to the announcer and asked him to carry him " and so I jumped like this" the announcer lifted Jackie over krillin " and kicked the back of his head" Jackie did as he said but only a little tap then got into another running stance " Now take me all the way over there like this, this is where I finished in a cool pose" the announcer agreed and took him to one side of the ring

"Can you help me too?" krillin asked in the position of being kicked" After taking the kick I went flying" the announcer lifted krillin " and I spun around in the air once" the announcer spun him "But somehow managed to get back into position before I landed" the announcer then det krillin down on the other side of the ring

Krillin then pointed to the ground "Since I took so much damage I fell over"

"Y-you…did all this…in th-that…one instant?!" Jackie and krillin both nodded

"A-amazing! Absolutely unbelievable! I am positive this kind of speed has been entirely unprecedented in this tournament! Feel free to continue the battle now!"

Jakcie and krillin both got into fighting stances

'Jackie chun I clearly the better fighter so I won't win fighting head on, I glad I came prepared for this kind of situation' Krillin dug into his shirt and then threw a pair of panties onto the ring in front of Jackie

Jackie immediately ran to them and krillin took the opportunity to attack him "I knew you'd fall for it!" krillin the kicked Jackie in the jaw sending him out of the ring

"ohhh oh no!" Jackie growled

'perverted idiot' kakarrot narrowed his eyes at Jackie

"No way if that guy is really master roshi there's no way he could lose like that" yamcha watched from the other side of the entrance of the ring

"I've won!" krillin yelled

"What a pathetic loss for Jackie chun! But there really isn't much he can do at this stage unless he can fly too"

Jackie chun then prepared a kamehameha and shot it in the direction he would have landed sending him flying back into the ring shocking everyone

Kakarrot although smirked' knew it wouldn't end like that'

"I'm back" Jackie bowed

Krillin was shocked to see him fire a ki blast "Wh-wh-wh-what the heck!"

"Haven't I seen that somewhere before" bulma mumbled

"The kamehameha wave huh?!" kakarrot yelled to Jackie

"Well yes" Jackie answered

"Ka-kamehameha b..but..th-that's impossible" krillin mumbled

"A-a-amazing! The kamehameha! He just did the kamehameha! The only known person in the world to be able to do that is mater roshi but now we just saw someone else perform it with our very eyes! This is the first time I've ever see it! It truly is an amazing technique! What a surprise!"

'What are you saying?! That man is master roshi! I knew it!" yamcha thought happily

"Despite Jackie chun being a nameless fighter he refuses to cease in showing us unbelievable move after unbelievable move! What awesome power!"

"Now then if we drag this out any longer we won't have time for the final match so how about we end things here" Jackie got into a fighting stance

"K-kakarrot what should I do!" krillin yelled

Kakarrot lifted an eyebrow" Not much you can do your weaker than him so this was bound to happen anyway" he shrugged

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, darn it" krillin gritted as he got into a fighting stance and rushed forward at Jackie "I'll just break you apart with this then!"

"Fool getting out of control like that is exactly what your opponent wants" Jackie then jumped out of the way makig krillin run straight into the wall making it crumble on to him, krillin quickly got out and rushed forward at Jackie again but he disappated into thin air making him stop

"Krillin behind you!" yamcha yelled

"Ehh?"Jackie quickly chopped both sides of krillin's neck knocking him out instantly then he walked back to the main hall

"D-down! Krillin is down! O-one..two..three!"

"You don't even need to do the count, he won't be standing for a while" Jackie called back

"Seven…eight…nine….ten krillin has been knocked out! Jackie chun is the winner!"

"Wh-what speed he…he left an afterimage when he moved" yamcha said impressed at the other human's speed

Krillin was quickly put on a stretcher and moved to the medical ward

"Now that Jackie chun has won this battle, it mean he will be fighting the winner of match 6 in the finals"

"You alright?" kakarrot watched as krillin rubbed his neck in pain

"looks like you still need more training" Jackie told krillin from behind them

"Of course your strong it's because you're really master roshi!" yamcha put his hands on his hips and smiled at Jackie

Kakarrot was surprised yamcha found out as well but krillin was still oblivious " Mater roshi?"

Yamcha then tried to pull of jackie's wig but it wouldn't come off, kakarrot thought that he must have used some kind of glue to make sure the wig stayed on

"That's it! Kakarrot your senseing ability should do the trick sense him and see if he has the same energy of master roshi's" yamcha asked

Kakarrot thought hard to think of an excuse but couldn't " Actually I already sensed his energy and it is familiar to roshi's but he could have an explanation for that"

"AH hah!" yamcha pointed his finger at Jackie

"He said familiar so exact actually related to him thought" jackei then dug in his shirt and got out a scroll of a family tree " I'm actually his cousin"

"Wow" yamcha looked over the scroll

"Now it is time to begin match 6! Kakarrot and namu please come to the ring" kakarrot then headed over as he was called

"kakarrot you'll get my revenge on him in the final wont you! I know for sure you can do it!" krillin yelled

"Yeah ok I will" kakarrot called back

"Only two fights remain and we shall now begin match 6! The winner of this match will be going up against Jackie chun in the finals! Will namu win or will kakarrot win! There is only a little bit left until the deciding battle who will be the one to win the 500,000 zeni prize?!"

"500,000 zeni!" namu's eyes widened

"You'll win for sure kakarrot" oolong cheered

"We can go out and celebrate at a restaurant once were done" bulma cheered

"Now please begin match 6"

Namu rushed at kakarrot throwing punches and kicks violently but none of them landed because kakarrot was fast enough to dodge each of them or block them before they could hit so kakarrot sent a force of energy to throw him back

"Not bad" kakarrot smirked as he watched namu try to catch his breath while he hadn't even broke a sweat " But I want this over quickly" kakarrot then rushed forward punching namu right in the stomach then he sent a kick into his neck sending him flying into the air

Namu stopped himself from going to far and wipped some of the blood off the corner of his mouth 'this kid is good' he then stood back up ' but I have to win' namu then charged at him again attempting to punch him but his arm just went straight throught him and then realized it was an after image

The next thing he knew he felt a kick to his back sending him out of the ring, kakarrot had reappeared behind him and put enough force into the kick to send him out of the ring

"He-he-he won! Kakarrot has won the match! Namu was kicked straight out of the ring! It may have been a short fight but it was incredible! Kakarrot will be going to the finals!"

"HOORAY!" yamcha and krillin cheered

'So strong there's no way I can win a against a fully trained saiyan warrior!' Jackie thought 'well I can just think of our fight as a spar then'

"He has won! Kakarrot , despite being a little boy he was able to show us an unbelievable fight! Now all that remain is the showdown against Jackie chun!"

Krillin came running out and ran up to kakarrot giving him a tight hug

"Incredible he'll defiantly win at this rate!" oolong cheered

"That was cool" bulma said

"He's so strong and he hasn't used nearly his full power" paur cheered

"Namu after suffering a painful defeat must truly be feeling ashamed! But he still displayed some excellent moves in that battle!" namu came back onto the ring and walked up to kakarrot

"I completely lost..congratulations. I hope you are able to win!" namu shook kakarrot's hand

Kakarrot smiled "Thanks"

"And now just as scheduled, it is time for the final match to declare the world champion! After a 10 minute intermission, we'll set off the match! Will the world champion this time be kakarrot or Jackie chun?!"

During the 10 minute intermission Jackie chun approached namu who was packing up his stuff

"Going home? Aren't you going to watch the final match?" Jackie asked

"Ah yes..i don't have time to waste" namu answered ' I'm sorry villagers I couldn't meet your expectations I won' be able to bring back any water'

"Namu take this with you" Jackie then handed him a capsule

"This is a capsule correct? But why?" namu asked

"Yes but there's nothing inside…If you fill it up with water you'll be able to take home as much as you want"

"How…how did you know about that?!"

"I am master roshi looking into people's hearts is child's play"

Namu was shocked at the news "S-so you really are Mater Roshi!" he yelled but roshi quicly shushed him then looked around to see if anyone heard

"But why did you enter in costume?"

"You should know by now but my student krillin also entered during his training he increased his abilities far beyond my expectations, kakarrot helped me every now and then in the training and he is a force to be reckoned with so it was no shame to lose to him" namu nodded

"AS a way to test krillin's new strength I entered him in the world martial arts tournament, at any rate he has become stronger I feared his new power would get to his head but he's still just a kid you see if he gets overconfident he might stop training thinking he's the strongest but I want him to become stronger so I made a personal to make him think that there are more people out there that are stronger than him to give him the motivation to get stronger"

"So that means the hair is a wig?"

"I used a special adhesive to keep it from being pulled off it doesn't even itch"

"I'm honored to have been able to talk to you, unfortunately thought I must return this capsule to you as embarrassing as this is I do not possess the money to buy enough water to fill this"

"No money eh? Well around these parts water is so abundant that people are aloud to take it as they please completely free" roshi looked over to the well near by

"What it's free!" namu yelled

"Now! At last it is time for the final showdown Jackie chun and kakarrot please make your way to the ring"

"Alrighty guess I have to fight for one more round" Jackie then started walking back to the main hall

"Th-thank you so much master ros…jackie chun! I shall never forget your kindness"

"It was nothing, see ya" Jackie waved back

"To our honored audience the moment you've all been waiting for is finally here! The conclusion of the world martial arts tournament! Will the world champion be Kakarrot or will it be Jackie chun? Will a child win or will an elderly man? The climax is about to unfold before your eyes! Both contestants please come out!"

Kakarrot and Jackie chun came out onto the ring and each took their place facing each other on opposite sides of the ring

"It is now time for the final match of the World Martial Arts Tournament to begin!"

Both fighters got into a fighting stance "BEGIN!"

Jackie quickly rushed forward at kakarrot but he quicly dodged and flew into the air so Jackie decided to jump on the building and jump up to him sending a kick at him but kakarrot sensed him coming so he dodged the kick and grabbed his leg then began swinging him in circles until he threw him back into the ring making a small crater in the platform

"And Jackie chun is down being sent in great force by kakarrot straight into the 4 feet of cement of this platform!"

Jackie got straight back up as kakarrot landed back on the platform

"That must of hurt I could sense you coming from behind me"

"Let's start this match for real then" Jackie then prepared to make a kamehameha as kakarrot did the same both chanting at the same time

"KA….ME…HA….Me! 

"Ladies and Gentlemen you are about to witness two waves of the legendary Kamehameha in one place!"

HA!" Jackie and kakarrot both unleased their waves, the two beams met in the middle of the ring as both fighters struggled to make theirs hit their opponent but they added too much energy causing it to exploded in the middle

Kakarrot quickly dudsted himself off and got back up just as Jackie was getting up himself "I'm gonna use a different ki blast this time and there no escape from this one" kakarrot then made a diamond shape with his hands and yelled "lock on!" and a red dot came from his hands and appeared on jackie's chest

"It seems that kakarrot has put some sort of target on Jackie!"

"What did you do!" Jackie yelled trying to pull it off but his hands just fazed through it

"Don't worry I won't put too much energy into this" kakarrot then prepared another ki blast in his hands "Buster canon!" kakarrot yelled as he fired

Jackie tried to dodge it at first but as he dodged the beam turned around and went at him again but this time he didn't expect that to happen so it hit him head on making him fall to the ground

"Jackie is down again! One…two ..three…four"

Jackie began getting up struggling to but he pulled the strength to in the end

"That is quite the technique" Jackie said

"It is isn't it no matter how many time you try to dodge my next attack after a lock on it will still hit, I actually learned it during this year of training" kakarrot shrugged while smirking

Jackie chun then rushed forward at kakarrot throwing an assortment of punches and kicks but each time kakarrot was able to dodge them all but Jackie was able to land a punch on kakarrot's face sending him back

"Not bad" Jackie watched as kakarrot got back up 'but I guess that was luck'

"I'm surprised you were able to land a hit I gotta power up some more" kakarrot wiped some blood off the corner of his mouth

Kakarrot then sent a powerful kick into jackie's face sending him straight into the wall of the main hall making it crumble down, when roshi got back out he lunged at kakarrot with a punch but his fist just fazed through him

Kakarrot saw roshi punch through his after image from above the prepared a punch and flew at him from behind, roshi looked behind him too late as kakarrot's fist collided with his stomach sending him straight out of the ring onto the grass

"Jackie chun has been knocked out of the ring which makes kakarrot the new World Martial Arts Champion!" The announcer shouted into the microphone

"YAY kakarrot I knew you could do it!" Krillin came out and hugged him

"Wow that was awesome kakarrot do you think maybe you could teach me that lock on move" yamcha asked

"Maybe" kakarrot shrugged

"Phew glad that's over with, well thank you for a great match kakarrot" Jackie shook kakarrot's hand while he nodded

"Let us all give our winner kakarrot another round of applause" the announcer held up kakarrot's hand "Now then here is the prize money of 500,000 zeni" he handed kakarrot an envelope

"Thanks" kakarrot took the envelope

"Do you think master roshi watched our fights" krillin asked kakarrot

"Let's go and get everyone together to find him" kakarrot said running off with krillin to find their friends

/meanwhile/

Jackie chun was in the bushes looking around to see if anyone was nearby then started yanking on his wig until it finally came off "owwww!" roshi then rubbed his head because it was now sore.

"I really busted by butt for krillin" roshi put his suit back on then his sunglasses " that last match was pretty dangerous though, kakarrot really does have amazing power"

oOo

"where did he go off to?" krillin looked around with the group for master roshi

"He didn't watch at all" bulma crossed her arms

Yamcha had his hands on his hips " That's weird there's no way he would've missed all the fights"

They then heard roshi call from the side and turned to see him walking toward them

"Where have you been?!" bulma asked

"I was watching from the back and after it finished I went to the bathroom" roshi explained

"So you watched our fights then!" krillin asked

"Of course! Both of you fought greatly and congratulations kakarrot for winning all that zeni, so now as a celebration how about we all go out to eat at a restaurant" roshi said

"I'm sorry but im gonna go back to the hotel to sleep" kakarrot pointed in the direction of the hotel

"What why you should be there to celebrate your victory" yamcha asked

"Tonight's the night of a full moon and I gotta be sure I don't transform again so I'll probably just order room survice of something" kakarrot shrugged

"Oh right we can't have that happen in such a populated place" bulma looked around at all the people

"Yeah so you guys can go and we can meet up at the hotel" kakarrot said flying off

/The next morning/

"When you guys get back to the island are you gonna keep training" yamcha asked krillin

"Of course"

"No, no I've taught you all I can!" roshi shook his head " you need to take your own path training on your own is best now"

"Well im going to go and look for the 4 star dragon ball" kakarrot suddenly said

"You're seriously going to go look for the dragon balls" bulma was shocked

"Yeah it was a momentum to gohan for taking care of me so I want to honor him by finding it" kakarrot explained "And I could get some good training while traveling the world again"

"We're sick of that stuff you're going by yourself" oolong crossed his arms

"Hey can I go with you kakarrot" krillin asked

"No you would just slow me down since you cant even fly" kakarrot shook his head as krillin moaned

"Krillin what do you intend to do then" roshi asked

"How about I come back to the island with you master I'd like to stay with you a bit longer" krillin asked

"I…I..s-see" roshi answered 'Darn it just when I thought I'd be able to get some alone time with launch'

"Alright then see ya everyone I'll be on my way" kakarrot had changed back into his saiyan armor and was about to fly off

"You're leaving already?!" krillin asked

"It's best if I leave as soon as possible" kakarrot shrugged

"What an impatient lad" roshi said as kakarrot began to float off the ground "Do your best and come back ok!"

"Yeah alright"

"You know how to use the radar right?!" bulma yelled as kakarrot got higher

"Of course I do I'm not an idiot" karrot glared then turned around " alright see ya" kakarrot saluted then flew off

"Take care!" they yelled

_To be continued_


	7. The Red Ribbon army

The Red Ribbon Army

Kakarrot has set out on a search for the 4 star dragon balls that he kept as a momentum to gohan. Kakarrot was currently flying over a field of rivers, cliffs, and forests on his way to a dragon ball. Kakarrot landed to get a drink out of the river first

Kakarrot wiped his mouth" I should have traveled a long way by now so the dragon ball should be around here somewhere" he then took out the radar from his armor "A little further to the right then" he then flew off

oOo

A man was yawning after just walking out of his house when a man with red-orange hair, a blue trench coat, and a red scarf approached him

"What time do you think it is, it's already 8:00 am"

"Ah! Silver, good morning"

"If you have enough time to say hello to me then you should be getting to work"

"Yes Sir!" the man then rushed to his truck where another worker was waiting in the driver's seat and got in

"There was another warning to hurry up and find it from commander red this morning, the brown squad already got theirs yesterday, you need to put more effort into it commander red has a very short temper, if you waste to much time messing around we will all get the death penalty, just find it at all costs got it!" he ordered

"Yes Sir!" the two men then drove off in the truck

/later/

"There's no way we'd be able to find it that easily, a tiny ball in this huge place!" one man looked through some bushes

"We've already spent 20 days looking for it now our lives depend on it" another man looked behind some rocks until he heard something from above and looked up " Hm? What's that?"

They then felt a rush of wind and saw kakarrot land a few feet away from them, kakarrot then looked at his radar

"It should be around here,let me change it to a closer range" kakarrot pressed the button a few times then walked around "Yup it's close"

"Wh-who the heck are you!" one man held up his gun

"Hey you're in the way! Get out of here or we'll blow your brains out!" the other man yelled

Kakarrot ignored them as he got closer to the reading and came by a rock "Found it!" he then reached behind the rock to grab it getting questionable looks from the two men

When he pulled the dragon ball out he was disappointed to find that it was the 6 star dragon ball "awww it's not the 4 star ball"

Both of the men were shocked to see he had the dragon ball "C-could that be the d-dragon ball!"

Kakarrot then looked over to them "what? You know about the dragon balls?"

"Wh-who is this kid?!"

"H-he found it so easily!" the man then smirked and held up his gun "We're pretty lucky then, that this kid found it for us, hey hand over then ball"

Kakarrot narrowed his eyes at them getting a bad vibe out of them "And what are you gonna do if a I don't!"

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be. You don't want to die right? C'mon hand it over!"

"Not gonna happen old man!" kakarrot glared

"Gimme the ball!" then man then tried to take it from him causing kakarrot to jump into action by kicking him in the stomach sending him flying and shocking the other man

"You little brat!" the man then shot at him with his pistol but kakarrot dodged each of the bullets then rushed forward at him and punched him in the jaw sending him straight into the track

"I should keep the dragon ball to make sure people like that don't get!" kakarrot then put the dragon ball in a backpack he had with him and flew off

One of the men glared at the sky in the direction kakarrot went then stumbled to the truck and got the radio "S-silver! I've got bad news!"

oOo

"Wh-what did you say!" silver then rushed out of the command center with a bazooka and looked in the sky to see kakarrot flying over "So that's him?!" he then fired the bazooka at him

Kakarrot heard something coming toward him and looked to see a rocket coming at him so he quickly put up a shield around him as the rocket hit. Once the smoke cleared he looked around to see who fired and saw silver on the ground and landed in front of him

"Nice landing" silver tossed the bazooka aside

"What the heck was that about?!" kakarrot glared

"Answer my question….why are you collecting the dragon balls? Why was it so easy for you to find it? We of the red ribbon army are still unable to pinpoint the location of the dragon balls so exact with our radar….you must really have an advanced model"

"It's none of your business why I'm looking for the dragon balls"

"Kid don't underestimate colonel silver of the red ribbon army" silver then took off his trench coat"When I say you should answer before I, colonel silver get angry…it's for your own safety, Now out with it! Why are you searching for the dragon balls? What kind of radar do you have?"

"Hah is that supposed to intimidate me I'm not telling you anything" kakarrot then tried to walk away but silver rushed forward and grabbed the backpack away from him, which he hadn't been expecting

" It's in here isn't it? The radar you have?" silver then tried to open the bagbut kakarrot rushed forward and took the bag back "I guess I gotta keep my guard up around you?"

Silver was surprised that he didn't even see kakarrot take the bag" I see just like my subordinate said you're not an ordinary kid, if you truly intend to fight back, I suppose I'll just have to make your body listen to me….I'll put you out in five second's" silver got into a fighting stance

"What's your deal anyway you can't possibly beat me" kakarrot then dodged a punch from silver and kicked him in the stomach

"You bastard!" silver fidgeted then tried to kick him but he quickly jumped up and hit silver in the face with his tail knocking him down

"Alright time to go" kakarrot then flew away in the direction he was heading before he was interrupted

oOo

"Our army's using all its power to find the dragon balls you say? Well the the heck will we be able to get them all then?! The radar's working properly right!" commander red glared at his lieutenant

"Please wait a bit longer sir. After all our radar only gives the general location of the dragon balls" they then heard a knocking at the door "What is it? Come in!"

"Please excuse my disturbance. There has been a problem with the search for the dragon ball led by colonel silver! I do apologize but could you come to the command room?" a soldier asked

They both then followed him to the command center to see the dragon ball moving on the radar surprising commander red

"It's moving so they found it!"

"That's the thing…it's a bit strange please look closely! For some reason the dragon ball colonel silver was sent to find is heading north to the dragon ball under general white's control"

"Wh-what does this mean?!Get colonel silver on the radio now!" commander red ordered

oOo

Colonel silver was still on the ground when he heard ringing coming form the command center so he got up and stumbled to the center holding his stomach

oOo

"He's on!" the soldier held out a phone

"I'll talk to him!" commander red took the phone "what the heck is going on silver! He then heard silver explain the situation over the phone "Wh-what's that? Someone has a more advanced radar then our army?!...they found the ball easily…what?!..they're that strong?!...just how many of them did you see?!"he was dumbfounded when silver told him it was a small boy "A…a single..boy?! You fool! It's the death penalty for you!" then hung up

"Just who is he?" the lieutenant asked

"Just some kid who's decided to make an enemy of our whole army! Don't make me laugh!" Red then turned to him "Contact general white at once, tell him to kill the kid and collect the dragon ball!"

"Yes sir!" he obeyed then the commander gave him an annoyed look and turned away

"I told you not to stand beside me remember?!It makes me look short!" he gritted

"Ah! So-sorry" the lieutenant moved away

oOo

kakarrot was now flying over some mountains covered in snow making him shiver from the cold causing him to lose concentration with his flying

"Sh-should h-have l-ookeed at a-a map t-to know wh-where i-I was going s-so I c-could have b-been pr-pr-prepared." Kakarrot was now struggling to keep flying going lower and higher in the air until he crashed into the snowmaking some tree's fall down at impact

"Wh-what was that!" a soldier looked in the direction of the crash

Kakarrot was now unconscious from the cold face down in the snow

"It looked like something crashed"

"let's go check it out" they then radioed general white about the crash

"What?! A crash! That's it just a bunch of fallen trees?! According to HQ a boy was heading this way you don't see a corpse anywhere?! He may have fled the scene! Find him! He has one of the dragon balls!"

"Yes sir!"

"I dunno who he is…but what a stupid kid.." general white laughed

oOo

Not too far from the crash site a young girl was stumbling through the snow trying to support kakarrot's weight as she headed to the village ahead

/Red ribbon army- white squad-muscle tower/

"What are you messing around for! You're telling me you can't even find one measly kid!" general white yelled over the radio" I don't care if you have to kill him just get the dragon ball and the radar he's carrying! Understood!"

/the woods/

"Darn it where the heck did he go off to" a soldier was looking around with his gun

"was the kid really there in the first place" another asked

oOo

The girl had finally made it to a house In the village with kakarrot and knocked on the door "Mom it's me open up!" the girl's mother then opened the door then turned to the boy "I found an unconscious kid!"

/later/

Kakarrot began to wake up wrapped in a blanket in a chair by a fireplace "H-Huh?" kakarrot opened his eyes a bit to look at his surroundings

"Ah! Mom he woke up!" the girl was sitting on the carpet playing with her toys when she heard kakarrot begin to mumble

Kakarrot turned to the girl "Where am I?"

"Jingle village. You were frozen solid"

"Now it's time to warm up, here drink some of this" the mother handed him a cup of hot chocolate

"Thanks" kakarrot blew on it to cool it down

"but my your really lucky that you were found, if she hadn't seen you, you would have died for sure" the mother looked to her daughter

"You carried me here?" kakarrot asked the girl

"Yeah. Hey what were you doing out there anyway" the girl asked

"I was looking for a ball called a dragonball until I crashed because of the extreme cold" kakarrot sipped some of the hot chocolate

"Dragon balls!" the girl said then ran over to her mom as they huddled together "are you part of the red ribbon army!"

"What? That guy I met earlier said something about an army

oOo

The soldiers were still looking for any sign of the boy when they came across a trail leading toward the village

"Hey come over here!" a soldier called over to another soldier

"It looks like something was carried this way" he pointed to the trail that looked like footprints

"Sure is suspicious let's follow it"

oOo

"huh? So their looking for the dragon balls to? What are they planning to do once they get all of them?" kakarrot was now standing up but had the blanket around him

"Who Knows?"

"Why are you looking for them" suno asked

"I'm looking for the 4 star dragon ball that I kept as a momentum to a man named gohan who took care of me" kakarrot then reached into his backpack "I'll show it to you" he then pulled out the dragon ball he had and held it up "This is a dragon ball"

"This is a dragon ball?" suno looked at it with her mother closely

"Yeah. But the one I'm looking for his 4 stars, there are seven dragon balls in all! When you gather them all a dragon comes out and grants you a wish"

"That's it! The red ribbon army must be planning something evil with those, that's why their searching so desperately for them" the mother realized

"There should be another dragon ball around here somewhere" kakarrot looked out the window

"We know, father and the other men are looking really hard for it…the red ribbon army soldiers can't find it on their own so they threatened the village men into helping them" suno looked down at the floor

Kakarrot's eyes widened at the situation "So the army threatened you into helping them what are they planning after they find the dragon ball"

"I don't know hopefully they'll leave in peace" suno they walked to the window and pointed to tower in the distance" look at that over there…they took the chief as a hostage into that tower and they said they'll kill him if we go against their orders"

Kakarrot glared at the tower with a frown on his face "I'll just take them out myself as a thanks for helping me" kakarrot punched a fist into his other hand

"EH!" they were both shocked "What are you talking about?! Their adults! This isn't some kid's fight your going into" suno yelled

They all then heard the door slammed open where some red ribbon soldiers with their guns rushed in "There he is!"

"I knew that was his trail!"

"Hey kid! We've heard you've got something we want on you" they pointed their guns at him

Kakarrot didn't even respond to them he just rushed forward in a flash and both of them were knocked out on the floor

"Wh…what? Wh-what just happened?!" suno and her mother's eyes widened

"About 6 punchs and 4 kicks for each of them it should have them down for a while, so now I just need to take out that tower but it's way too cold out there"

"Well it's obviously going ot be cold if you go out like that" the mother looked at the armor he had on only seeing the boots as protective against the cold weather

"You can borrow my clothes" suno then rushed off to get some clother for him

Kakarrot put the clothes over his armor, he was now wearing a black helmet, black gloves, a blue trench coat, and brown cargo pants

"Thanks suno this should keep me warm" kakarrot looked himself over

"I-I won't tell you to stop, but just don't overdo it" the mother asked

Kakarrot was kind of remined of his own mother from her behavior "I'll be fine, leave it to me" he then ran off at full speed

"He seem's way stronger than the soldiers..right mom?" suno asked

"Yes he's a nice boy I would hate for him to die" the mother watched the blur of snow where kakarrot had run off

oOo

Kakarrot was running to the tower at full speed with a determined look on his face

"wha-what's that"

"General white! There's a weird kid running toward us. He's the one right?" as soldier asked through the radio

"What?" general white looked out the window at the boy coming to the tower "what an idiot! Does he want to die on purpose or something?! Get him! Tear him to shreds!"

The soldiers then began to shoot at him but kakarrot moved faster and dodged each of the bullets and sent a force of energy out to knock each of the soldiers out then flew ut to the tower and landed on a walkway

"Heh. Not bad for a kid but can you really make it to the top floor" general white grinned

Kakarrot then looked at the door leading to the inside" just gotta find the chief and destroy this tower"

General white then called over the speaker "Can you hear me boy?! Welcome to muscle tower!" the general laughed and kakarrot narrowed his eyes at the speaker "By the way what did you come to the tower for?"

"To save the village chief and destroy the tower" kakarrot yelled

"Ok then head in that door and head up the stairs he's on the top floor! Now then! Do you really think you can make it all the way?!"

Kakarrot then walked in the door and on the other side a bunch of men were walking up to him trying to pick a fight

"Heh I can't believe you actually came in"

"general white is it ok to kill him?" a man looked to the speaker

"Do what you like" the general called over

"Hah this kid's even smaller then the guys I eat for breakfast, I guess we'll just try to have as much fun as we can"

The man then tried to kick him but kakarrot blocked it then sent his own kick sending the man flying into the wall on the other side of the room knocking him out shocking all the other men

"You little punk!"

"Were gonna murder ya!"

Kakarrot then lunged at the men sending an elbow into a man's chest and a punch into another's jaw then turned to another who had a gun up

"L-little punk!" he shot at him but the bullet just went through him "Eh?! What didn't I hit him!" he then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see kakarrot with a smirk on his face

"Nighty night" kakarrot then punch him sending him into a table breaking it as he landed on the floor, he then wiped some sweat off his face "it's hot in here" he then began to take off the clothes that suno gave him

"Watching those moves just now I can tell this is no ordinary kid" a ninja said looking at the security camera footage of the room

"Looks like things are gonna get interesting! You really think he'll make It all the way up here?" general white asked

"That is absolutely out of the question. There has been no one who has ever been abel to defeat sergeant metallic on 3F. If by chance, he does manage to do it then there is still me waiting on 4F for him"

"Well that's too bad.. I thought I could get some exercise for while" general white put a fist into his hand then called over the speaker to 3F

"Sergeant metallic the kid we told you about is heading over there right now. Go a little easy on him alright!"

Kakarrot then came up the stairs to meet metallic sitting in a chair "I'm guessing I'll have to get past you to go any further am I right" kakarrot tried to sense his energy level but could feel anything 'he must be an android then'

"That is correct" metallic stood up

'guess I'll just blow him up since he's a machine' kakarrot looked him over

"I wonder how long it will take metallic to make mincemeat out of him" general white asked the ninja

"Hmm I think one minute will be enough time"

"DiE!" metallic then tried to punch kakarrot but he fazed out of the way making metallic make a fist shape hole in the floor"Gone where did he go"

"KA…ME…..HA!" metallic heard from above and saw kakarrot floating above him as a small blue light formed in his hands "ME…HAAAAAA!" kakarrot fired at the android and the entire room was filled with blue light

"WHAT!" general blue yelled at the blinding light from the footage

When the light cleared metallic was completely destroyed only in pieced now

"Guess I put a lot of power into that wave" kakarrot looked down at the pieces of metal

"Wh-what was that move?!" the ninja stuttered

Kakarrot then ran up the stair to the next floor

"Hmm that kid sure is something"

"What are you doing?! Hurry up and get to 4F!"

Kakarrot then came to a floor that looked more like a forest with a small hut on the side

"What the heck!" kakarrot looked around until he heard something and saw 3 speards coming at him he then sent lasers out of his eyes and destroyed them "Come out coward!"

"Good job making it to you smooth infiltration ends here! Not only has there been no one to ever defeat me, there has been no one to ever see me face to face! You'll die right where you stand! HAHAHAHA!"

Four shurikens then came at kakarrot again but he just moved out of the way faster than you could see making the shurikens hit a rock behind him

" Hohohoh! Good job dodging those, I must compliment you!"

Kakarrot then searched for his energy signal and found it coming from the left "Over there" he then shot a ki blast in that direction hitting someone in the trees causing him to fall

"Found you!" he smirked

"Nice shot but that was just luck" he grinned

"Don't insult me I could sense you hiding in those trees" kakarrot rolled his eyes

"You liar no one has ever been able to pinpoint my location!"

"Until no! let's just get this over with alright" kakarrot then

"Stop wasting time sergeant murasaki! Just hurry up and destroy him!" general white yelled over the speaker

"Yes general white I shall at once!" he then took out a sword and aimed it at kakarrot "Time to die!"

"Heh like that can actually kill me" kakarrot crossed his arms

"you cocky little punk! Is that how you speak to your elders?! I'm gonna skewer you!" muraskai then jumped and tired to slash him but kakarrot sent a ki blast to destroy the sword in his hands and then punched him in the stomach senting him back a few feet

"Just give up you're just embarrassing yourself now!"

"Fool!Y-you think I'd give up to someone like you!" murasaki then got into a stance "Replication technique!" then 4 other murasaki's appeared

Kakarrot's eyes widened when he could sense energy from all the other ones ' wow that's impressive" kakarrot then sensed something wrong 'but his power was cut to'

"How about it kid you can't tell which one Is the real one!" they said

"No so how about I show you an improved version of that technique" kakarrot then got into a stance and 4 other kakarrot's appeared beside him as well shocking the murasaki's

All the kakarrot's jumped into action attacking the murasaki's and in just a few seconds all of them were knocked out and all the duplicates disappeared

"WH-what speed…power" murasaki muttered shocked at kakarrot's power

Kakarrot then turned to him "Just one more to go"

Murasaki then ran and went to a cage on the next floor with kakarrot running after him and murasaki yelled into the cage "Hey! Android 8! Come out and kill this kid!"

Android 8 then stepped out of the cage just as kakarrot reached them "He's strong, he's strong! This guy is really strong!" murasaki said

Kakarrot looked the android over and saw the chains around him

Murasaki turned to the android"Alright get him!smash him to pieces! Destroy him!"

"NO"

"No way..you didn't just say no did you" murasaki asked

"Living things cannot be killed. I don't like doing bad things" kakarrot was shocked to see theat the android was friendly and didn't want to hurt him

"Wh-why are you saying stupid stuff like that! It is finally time for you to do some work!" murasaki yelled

"I know you guys are up to no good. You took the village chief as a hostage and caused problems for everyone"

"Stop acting like this! We of the red ribbon army are the ones who made you!are you saying you will not obey the ones who gave you life!"

"I can't do it…sorry"

"What! You useless coward! Fine if you absolutely refuse to obey me then let me tell you this" murasaki then pulled out a remote" Answer me android 8! We attached a bob to you just in case something like this happened!" he then pointed to the button on the remote "If I press this button right here on this remote you'll blow to pieces"

Kakarrot was shocked at the news of the bomb "If you don't want that to happen you will to as your told!" kakarrot then glared at murasaki and looked to the remote

"I really can't do anything bad!"

"Wha?! Wh-wh-what!" murasaki yelled as kakarrot smiled at android 8

"Bastard…Traitor! You are a total failure!" general white then called over the speaker "Sergeant murasaki hurry up and destroy that idiot at once!"

"Y-yes general white!" then murasaki moved to the other side of the hall "Time for me to blow you up just like you asked! Ready? DIE!" Android 8 brased himself

"I won't let you do that!" kakarrot yelled as he flew at murasaki and knocked the remote out of his hands and crushed in under his feet then glared at murasaki

"Y-you dumb kid! That was my remote control!" Kakarrot then punched him in the face sending him flying into the wall with a bloody nose

"What was he thinking that idiot!" general white growled

Kakarrot then walked back over to android 8 "Thank you for helping me, I'm happy"

"You should have just done that yourself"

"It isn't good to fight"

"But its not bad to fight against evil people if their trying to kill you"

"I'm afraid of fighting" android 8 looked to the ground

Kakarrot lifted an eyebrow and looked him over "You look pretty strong thought I would be able to tell if I could sense you energy"

"What is your name?" android 8 smiled

"Me? I'm kakarrot but I'm guessing you don't have a name beside's 8"

"kakarrot are you going to save the village"

"Oh yeah this isn't the time to be standing around" kakarrot then turned to the other flight of stairs

"I think it's a bit difficult to get to the top floor, I will guide you there" they then headed up the stairs to a room that looked like a maze

"Wow someone could get lost in here" kakarrot looked around the room

"you'd be in trouble if you got lost in a maze this way" android 8 then lead him down one of the hallways

"Hachi is this 5F?" kakarrot asked

"This is between 4F and 5F" android 8 then turned to him "By the way what is hachi"

"Huh? O that's what I decided to call you it's the Japanese way to say eight and it sounds more like a name too"

"Hachi huh? That sounds nice" hachi then kept walking until they came to a flight of stairs "here are the stairs" they then went up to find a door "Here's the top floor 6F the command room. The village chief is trapped in here"

Kakarrot then pushed to the door open to find general white waiting for them "You must be the boss. Now hand over the village chief and I won't hurt you!"

"Good job getting this far kid, I have to hand it to you, you really did amazingly so far so much that I would like you to join our army!"

"What so you could just turn your back on me in the end no way!"

"General white please stop doing bad things and surrender!" hachi asked

"You couldn't even succed in betraying me and yet you have the nerve to talk to me like that huh? Aren't you two going to be the ones to surrender" general white then pushed a button that opened the floor below them making them fall through but kakarrot grabbed hachi and flew back up and placed him on the floor

"Coward won't even fight me head on!" kakarrot glared at the general who was shocked to see him fly "Now give us the village chief unless you wanna go flying!"

"Heh look at you acting so cocky you're just a kid" general white pulled off his sweatshirt "if you think you can send me flying the go ahead and give it a try"

"Fine. I won't hold back so brace yourself"

"Come on!" general white got into a fighring positon and tried to punch kakarrot in the face but he just tilted his head then 'lightly' kicked the genral in the knee making him scream and hop on one foot "Bastard!" he yelled at a grinning kakarrot

General white then tried to distract him as he punched him in the stomach but I didn't have any effect on him as kakarrot was still grinning up at him "I thought I felt a tickle put it was just your punch" kakarrot then hit the general with his own punch sending him flying "That's how you do it!"

'h-he -he's nutsm he's unbelievable powerful..a complete monster'

"You still want to try something or are you gonna give up" kakarrot yelled

General white looked behind him to see a pistol as he picked it up he got a grin on his face 'this'll do the trick! A powered gun!'

General white then held him hands up in a surrender "I understand I've lost..i'll hand over the village chief"

"You really think I'm that stupid I know you have a gun with you now put it down and show me where the chief is" kakarrot glared shocking the general but the general then tried to shoot him but kakarrot caught the bullet this time and crushed it in his hands

"People like you will never change!" kakarrot then forms a ki blast and shot it at the general knocking him into the wall unconscious

"Wow your really strong kakarrot" hachi looked over to the unconscious general

"Thanks I can sense that a person is in this room so this must be where the chief is" kakarrot then opened the door to see an old man reading a book on a table "Hey come out were here to take you back to the village"

"You really the onces who come to save me" the chief said while putting on his jacket

"Don't be so ungrateful I could always leave you here you know" kakarrot said

"right thank you" they then all headed out of the tower or what was left after kakarrot destroyed it kakarrot began to get hungry and held his stomach in pain

"kakarrot are you alrihgt" hachi asked

"Yeah I'm just hungry" kakarrot tried to walk but he was only able stumble forward

"Don't worry I'll carry you" hachi then put kakarrot in his jacket to keep him warm as kakarrot went to sleep

/dream/

_Gine was feeding a baby kakarrot in her arms as baby music played in the backround as he sucked on the pacifier of the bottle to eat _

"_He has quite the appetite huh?" bardock looked over to the baby_

"_Yeah that's his 4__th__ bottle so far" gine smiled to her husband_

"_Well a saiyans so have large appetite's compared to other races don't they!" radiz said _

"_of right of course I do remember you were quite the eater when you were a baby to" gine looked over to radiz_

"_And still is" bardock smirked_

"_Hey you said we have to eat to stay strong don't we" radiz complained_

"_Yes but not so much!" bardock said making them all laugh and the baby got a smile on his face_

_/_end dream/

Kakarrot was shook awake by suno and was told that dinner was ready in the kitchen 'it was just a dream' kakarrot looked around to remember where he was then headed with suno to the kitchen table

Kakarrot began to eat but everyone wasn't surprised at his appetite "We still have more so do you want some"

"Yeah thanks" kakarrot got finished eating a few minutes later "that was delicious "

"Haha you're just full of surprises boy" the father laughed"Thanks you peace has been restored to our village. Thank you so much"

"Everyone is overjoyed how can we ever repay you" the chief asked

"Why is everyone making such a big fuss over one ball" the mother asked while doing the dishes

"Oh right that's right we didn't find the dragon ball in the end either..i wonder where it is" the father wondered

"I think I had it" hacki searched through his pocket and brought out a dragon ball then placed it on the table shocking everyone" This is it right?"

"This is it hachi" kakarrot told him as he looked over the dragon ball

"Wh-why do you have the dragon ball!" the father asked

"When I was outside one day I just happened to some across it….but general white was planning to kill everyone one In the village once he found it so I hid it" everyone was surprised at the news

"Excellent job! I've really grown to like you!" the chief then ran up to hachi "that's it I want you to come live with me"

"M-me?" hachi pointed to himself

"Yeah that right! I live alone with my wife so if we had someone young like you It'd really help us out"

"That great hachi you said you wanted to live in a village rught?" kakarrot patted him on the shoulder

"Alright it's decided" the chief exclaimed

"But I'm an android" hachi muttered

"So what? That doesn't mean anything! There are good and bad types of humans too!" the chief encouraged hachi

"Thank you I'm so happy" hachi wiped some tears off his face

"so you'll live with me?! This is great!" the chief yelled

"Kakarrot why don't you come to live with us to" hachi asked

"No, I can't this ball wasn't my 4 star ball so I have to keep searching for the dragon balls" kakarrot looked over the 2 star dragon ball in his hand

"oh I'll miss you"

"Don't worry I'll come to visit when I can"

"I'm sure you will defiantly find them" suno encourage him

"now then kakarrot you must be tired why don't you stay the night" the mother asked

"Thanks"

"Hachi why don't you stay the night too and say goodbye to kakarrot tomorrow, then come over to my place" the chief got his hat and coast on

"Thank you" hachi said as the chief left saying good night

/later/

Everyone had gotten dressed into pajamas and kakarrot was with hachi in suno's room

"hmmm so this is a dragon ball..it's pretty" suno had the two dragon balls in her hands

"I'll give them to you if you want" kakarrot said putting on a t shirt

"No way! If I hold on to this the red ribbon army will come back and kill me" suno hand him the dragon balls and he put them back into his backpack

"I'll just hold onto them then"

"kakarrot is that the radar that general white wanted" hachi looked in the bag

"yeah I got it from a girl named bulma when you press this button it should get a reading on where the dragon ball are" kakarrot did so but the radar didn't turn on "huh?"

"what's wrong" suno asked

"It must be broken I guess it's because I kept it in my armor"

"do you think you can fix it" hachi asked

"I don't know let me see" kakarrot hen placed it on a table and opened the back " everything looks fine to me but I didn't make this so I would know how it works I would have to have the blue prints" kakarrot shrugged"I guess I'll just have to go find her and get her to fix it, she said she lived in west city do you know which way that is" kakarrot asked suno

"West city…I think it's that way" suno pointed in a random direction

"that's really far how are you going to get there?" hacki asked

"I'll fly that how I've been traveling so far"

"You can fly that's amazing" suno then thought of how far away west city was" I'll make you some lunch to eat on the way then"

"really thanks"

/the next morning/

"well I'll be off take care everyone" kakarrot waved as he floated off the ground dressed in winter clothes again

"Thanks for everything kakarrot, you're my best friend" hachi said

"be careful and make that red ribbon army pay" suno said

"I will good-bye" kakarrot then flew off the west

/later/

Kakarrot had taken off his winter clothes and was eating the food that suno had made for him on his way to west city and after about an hour or two of flying at full speed he came across a city

"It looks pretty busy down there" kakarrot then landed on a sidewalk below him 'wow tis is the first time I've been in such a crowded place since planet vegeta exploded, I guess I'll just walk from here' he then began to walk down the sidewalk

"I wonder who would know I remember she said her dad made the capsules so I could go to capsule corporation in this city but I would need a ride like a taxi or something" kakarrot then got the money from the tournament out of his backpack and looked around for a ride

The money in his hands caught some unwanted attention from two men in an ally

"Hey look at what the kid has in his hands"

"That's a ton of cash" they then called him over to where they were "hey little buddy come over here for a minute!" they asked

Kakarrot turned to the two men "no thanks I'm busy right now" he then walked off 'do they really think I'm that stupid to walk into an ally even if they were strong I wouldn't'

The two men got a good look at his face and they were shocked to see it was the world martial arts champion so they didn't pursue him

Kakarrot came across a policeman and asked him if he knew where the capsule corporation was so he could find his friend bulma

"You're friends with the daughter of " the policemen was shocked

"yeah so do you know where it is?" kakarrot asked

"it's a bit far so why don't I take you" the policemen pulled up his hovercycle "Hop on"

"Alright thanks" kakarrot then got on behind the policemen and he drove him to capsule corporation which was about 15 minutes away

"Ok here we are" the policemen stopped the vehicle in front of the gates

"Thank you" kakarrot said then walked up to the intercom by the gate "excuse me but I'm here to see bulma briefs"

"Bulma is currently at school"

"Oh yeah now that I think about it, it's still school time…what will you do wait?" the policemen asked

"Yeah you can go now though" kakarrot told him

"Nah I can't do that I'm not really sure who you are, after it turns out I led a bad person here. There will be big trouble. Capsule corp. is a top class company known around the world after all, and for some reason I dins it hard to believe that you and bulma know each other" the policeman looked over kakarrot

"Hm? I can sense bulma coming this way!"

"Eh? Sense?"

"There she is" kakarrot pinted to another hover cycle coming toward and stopping in front of them "Bulma!"

Bulma took off her glasses and looked to see kakarrot waving to her "kakarrot hwo did you find my house?"

"The policemen showed me the way" kakarrot nodded over to the man

"A-are you the daughter of the president of capsule corp?"

"Yeah hi there" bulma then turned to kakarrot" do you need something?"

"The dragon radar broke and I need you to fix it so I can get going" kakarrot explained

"Oh so that's all? Sure come on, in" bulma then began to walk with kakarrot to the door when the policemen called over to them

"U-um would you mind fixing my scooter too it's been acting up lately" he pointed to the scooter

"Sure, come inside" bulma said

"By the way is school really over already?" he asked as he caught up with them

"It was boring so I decided to leave"

"You really expect to get a diploma with that attitude" kakarrot looked over to her

"It's not good to ditch school" the policemen told her

Bulma ignored them and greeted a cleaning bot in the doorway" I'm home, where is my dad?"

"Dr. Brief is currently in the garden"

Bulma then led the two boys to a door as she typed in a code and the door opened to revile a huge garden that looked more like a forest shocking them both

"hey go find my dad" bulma asked one of the bots"yes ma'am" it then flew off

"you have a lot of cats and dogs" the policemen mentioned

"those are all the stray cats, dogs, and dinosaurs that dad picked up" bulma explained "hey there he is" then came up on a scooter

"what is it bulma?" he asked

"I told you about him before this is kakarrot" bulma introduced him, dr. briefs then took the policemen's hands

"Is that so well I heard you were pretty tiny but you look big enough to me! Me older than 12"

"Um"

"No daddy this is kakarrot" bulma pointed to the boy

"Ohh so you're the boy, I see you really are tiny" dr. brief came over to him looking him over

"Why does everyone have to mention my height" kakarrot muttered

"is that man really " the policemen asked

"you sure look strong!"

"Thanks" bulma then motion for kakarrot to follow her

"We'll be upstrairs so can you look over the policemen's scooter for me?" bulma asked her dad

"So you two kissed yet?" asked making them both blush

"NO WAY!" bulma yelled

"You sure take your time" briefs said

"Oh my god!" bulma complained

"Let's just fix the radar bulma" kakarrot told her as they headed off

oOo

/Red ribbon army HQ/

"Why did he go to west city? There aren't any dragon balls around there" commander red asked

"That's true"

"Commander red we received a photo of the enemy from the footage of muscle tower before it was destroyed"

"What?!" commander ed then took the picture and saw kakarrot in his armor smirking while in a fighting stance "Th-this is the boy who took out colonel silver and general white, then made off with the D..dragon balls?!"

"Wow" the lieutenant look at the picture as well

"Bastard! This kid is after one of the four dragon balls our army has yet to recover, send his picture to all of the squads and order them to kill on sight! Got it!" commander red ordered

"Yes sir!"

"Sure he has a radar far more advanced than ours but still, how was that kid able to find them so easily!"

"Well probably because he has the better radar"

oOo

Bulam and kakarrot had just gotten to bulma's room and bulam though of the hard homework she had gotten before she left school

"Hey kakarrot let's make a deal" bulma turned to him

"A deal?"

"Yeah I'll fix the radar if you do my homework for me since you're so smart it should be a synch right" bulma handed him her backpack

"What?! But you'll never learn anything if you have other people do you work" kakarrot tried to get out of the deal

"Oh don't try that with me it's too hard and you need the radar to continue your search so get to it" bulma smirked as kakarrot whimpered and handed her the radar

Kakarrot got out an agenda book from her school and looked for the date and saw she had to do a few questions in trigonometry and some stuff for her chemistry class so he got out the textbooks and turned to the pages of the questions and got out some paper and pens todo the work

Bulma smiled over to the scene happy she wouldn't have to do that work and got to work on fixing the radar

Kakarrot just breezed through doing everything since it wasn't as easy as counting to him and was done in about 30 minutes just as bulma was done with the radar

"Alright your homework's done" kakarrot place everything back in her backpack and walked to the desk where bulma was done with the radar

"Ok, it's fixed make sure you take better care of it this time!" she then turned on the radar to see only two dragon balls with them "Huh? You've only managed to find two you're taking your sweet time huh?"

"No I've just ran into a few problems on the way"

"Tomorrow is Saturday right?Alright it's boring around here anyway I might as well go help you search just like old times!"

"EH?! No I'm fine besides you'd only slow me down and get in the way"

"What do you mean get in the way? If I had been helping you since the start you probably would have found your momentum by now!"

Kakarrot frowned "But you can't even fly, I would have to carry you to keep going at the same speed"

"Hohoho! Take a look at this!" she showed him a bracelet she had on

"What's that?"

"It a mircoband I made" she then pushed a button on it"if you wear it and press the the button the wearer shrinks" kakarrot was shocked to see her shrink to the height of his knee

"Th-that's pretty neat!"

"Well?! Surprised aren't you, now it'll be easy to carry me around" she was then stepped on by a high heel and kakarrot looked up to see a blond in a blue dress

"Oh my! So you're kakarrot! Nice to meet you I'm bulma's mother"

"Um?!" he muttered

Bulam then increased her size back to normal shocking her mother "what were you doing under my foot?"

"You're the one who stepped on me!" bulma yelled

"It's because you shrunk in a place like this"

"It's your fault for barging in all of a sudden!"

Kakarrot looked back and forth between them then turned to him "Sorry my daughter's so noisy, here kakarrot have some sake" she handed him a tray with cups of sake

"You're giving a kid sake!" bulma yelled

"Oh come now do you always have to be so rebellious" her mother said making her crip her hair

"Hey where are yamcha, oolong, and paur?" kakarrot asked

"Yamcha, paur, and oolong are all at school right now. But this girl got into a fight with yamcha! See yamcha has a handsome face, right?! But she doesn't like the fact that he's so popular with the girls"

"Don't say unnecessary stuff! I'm going off with kakarrot to look for the dragon balls again! And this time I'm going to find a much much better boy than yamcha!"

"Oh can mom come with you to find a good man too, then?"

"Heck no you're married remember!" bulma then put on her jacket and turned to kakarrot "come on we're going aren't we!"

"You were serious?" kakarrot asked but followed her

They then waled down to the lab where was fixing the policeman's scooter

"Dad where are my capsules"

"On top of the desk are you going somewhere" he asked

"I'm gonna help kakarrot look for the dragon balls" she walked over to the desk and got her case of capsules then put them in her backpack

"Hoh! Going again, huh? This time when you get all seven, bring me back a fantastic gal alright!"

"Why are both you and mom saying those things you're married!"

Kakarrot and bulma then walked out to the front gate and bulma pulled out the radar

"Ok first head over southeast about 8000km" kakarrot looked to the east to see the direction they were gonna go "Ok I'm going to shrink now" once she shrunk kakarrot put her in his armor

"ready?!" he asked

"Yeah let's go!" kakarrot then flew off to the east

_To be continued_


	8. Deep Blue Sea

Deep Blue Sea

Bulma has gone along with kakarrot without knowing anything about the Red Ribbon Army or that they are after the dragon balls as well. Kakarrot was currently flying over some cliffs with the ocean straight ahead of them

Kakarrot yawned "It's pretty far away huh, were already to the ocean now"

"Just a little bit further" bulma checked the radar in her hands

/Red Ribbon Army HQ/

Commander Red and his lieutenant were looking at their dragon radar to see the dragon balls in kakarrot's possession were heading to one of their bases

"The boy seems to be heading toward general blue's dragon ball now"

"Wh-what speed, that darn kid!" the commander then looked to one of the soldiers "You sent his picture right?! Contact general blue and tell him that once he spots the kid to use all his power to exterminate him at once!"

/Blue troop/

"Enough playing around already! You still haven't found it?! Commander Red will be absolutely furious!" General blue yelled

"We're searching as hard as we can but since it seems to be at the bottom of the ocean it has become harder to find"

"I don't want to hear any excuses" General blue then turned to a soldier who was picking his nose "Hey you!"

"Huh?"

"You just picked you nose!"

"Yes sir! I-I apologize! I-I just….!"

General blue then held a hankie to his nose "How filthy! Give him the death penalty!"

Two other soldiers then dragged him outside"Hiehhhh! P-please spare me!"

General blue then heard a gunshot outside "What a nice sound"

"General blue! We received a message from HQ! It seems the boy we heard about is headed this way!"

"What?! To me general blue?"

"I…I heard he took out the silver and white squads completely"

"They were an embarrassment to the red ribbon army" General blue then took out a copy of kakarrot's photo "This is going to be so much fun"

oOo

kakarrot wiped his head of sweat "It's really hot today"

"Stop, stop the dragon ball is right below us!" bulma yelled as he came to a stop above the ocean

"It must be at the bottom of the ocean this time" kakarrot looked at how far their position was from shore and saw the dragon ball must be deep at the bottom

"It must have sunk to the ocean floor, Ok let's stop at a nearby island for the time being" bulma looked around "That one should do" she pointed to the closest island

"There are boats there so it doesn't seem deserted" they then landed and he took bulma out of his armor and placed her on the sand as she resumed full size

"Ah it was really cramped in there"

"I'm gonna go see if I can just swim to the bottom" he was about to take off until bulam stopped him

"Hohoho there's no need to do such a primitive thing like that! Be thankful I decided to come along" bulma then took out her case of capsules" I figured something like this might happen so I prepared a submarine capsule" she then gasped and saw there was only one capsule inside "Wh-why Is there only one capsule in here! Th-this is dad's…i..grabbed it by accident"

"Didn't you check inside before grabbing it" kakarrot asked

"Don't scold me now we don't have any useful capsules!" bulma yelled

'Again with the yelling' kakarrot rubbed his ears "maybe there's something useful in there you never know a miracle could happen and there's a submarine in there"

"You're right, it's a one in a million chance but…oh all right" bulma then pushed the button and threw it above them but as it opened a bunch of porn magazines dropped out above them

Kakarrot had a horrified look on his face as he saw the magazines drop on the ground below him making him blush at the women inside before bulma grabbed them all

"Kids aren't supposed to look at those!" bulma yelled then began tearing the magazines to shreads "That dirty old man! I'll never trust him again!"

'I'm being exposed to too much at such a young again' kakarrot recovered from his shock "I'm going to go with my plan first then bulma" he then took off and swam into the ocean

After swimming as deep as he could before losing his reserves of oxygen he swam back up as fast as he could until he burst through the water and gasped for some air" well that's not going to work" kakarrot then flew back to where he left bulma only to see she was gone "Great where did she go now"

/bulma/

"It seems like there are people living here, so they should have some capsules to sell" bulma was walking around the field until she saw two jet copters above her "Hey…yooohoooo!" she waved to them

They then began to shoot at her making her run screaming "Hey what are you doing!" she looked up to them when they stopped shooting

"Hey it's not him! It ain't the kid! It's a girl!" the men then landed and approached her

"Hey sorry about that we had the wrong person"

Bulma put her hands on her hips" that was really dangerous are you kidding me?! I could have died! By the way do you think you can show me to a store where they sell capsules"

"Capsules? This island was originally deserted there ain't no stores around here! but forget that…you are pretty cute, you know" they laughed

Bulma put her hands on her cheeks and blushed "Oh my so you noticed"

"Wanna do something fun with us?"

"Eh? Something fun?" she then began to back away " umm by something fun you don't mean playing video games do you?! You mean something perverted don't you!" she then ran away as the men got in their copters and began to shoot at her again

"That's exactly right! That's it!" they yelled

Bulma screamed "KAKARROT! HELP!"

/Kakarrot/

Kakarrot had been flying around trying to find where bulam had gone off too when he heard her scream for him and he went in the direction he heard it to see her being chased by two copters

He flew past the copter to in front of bulma "You shouldn't have gone off on your own who know what could be out here"

"Just beat those guys up!" she yelled

"It's him! It's the kid!" they then began to shoot at him but he easily evaded them and turned to them "You bastards!"

Kakarrot dove his feet into one copter's windshield hitting the pilot causing him to crash then sent a ki blast to the other destroying the engine causing it to crash as well. He then headed to join bulma who was hiding behind a tree

"H…hey..you didn't have to go that far…they were just perverts" she mumbled

"To late now" he shrugged"Oh yeah I thought of something, were not that far from roshi's house and he might have a submarine we could use"

"No way I'm not going anywhere near that pervert" she crossed her arms

"Alright you can stay here and get attacked again while I'm miles away" he smirked when she agreed to go with him and they took off in the direction of Roshi's island

/later/

"look, there's his house now" he then landed on the sand and was greeted by turtle

"Well if it isn't kakarrot this sure brings back memories huh?"

"It sure has been awhile I see you're back from your trip" he then looked around" is Roshi here I need to talk to him"

"He sure is! Master Roshi our boy kakarrot is here!" he yelled to the house and soon after Roshi came out

"What did you say kakarrot? Oh have you found your momentum yet?" he asked

"No, not yet" he shook his head

"Is there anything I can do for you then?" roshi asked

"Hey bulma why don't you explain it to him" kakarrot looked to bulma as she jumped out of his armor and resumed full size shocking roshi and turtle

"Hello" she greeted them

"Wh-what the?! H-how did you do that just now!" roshi yelled

Bulma then pointed to the band on her wrist" With this it can make you shrink and grow when you want"

"What an amusing device" roshi looked at it closely

"I, the genius inventor created it of course"

"Bulma can we get back to the topic at hand" kakarrot crossed his arms

"Ah..th-that's right, we were wondering roshi if you might have a submarine by any chance and if you wouldn't mind lending it to us for a while" she asked

"A submarine huh I do have one but what do you need one for?"

"There's a dragon ball at the bottom of the ocean but it's too deep to swim to" kakarrot answered

"I see sure then I'll let you borrow it" roshi answered and kakarrot thanked him but bulma got suspicious thinking that was too easy "However" bulma cringed " I want the shrinking device in return"

"Eh? This?" she pointed to the band then sighed in relief" hoo great I was afraid you'd ask me to give you my panties or something else perverted" she then took off the band "But things will be difficult without that sub ..oh well" she then gave it to roshi as he put it on

"Thanks"

"Alright can you give us the submarine capsule now?!" bulma asked

"Krillin and launch just took it out to do some shopping, so you'll have to wait a bit until they return"

/Red Ribbon Army HQ/

"What is the meaning of this?! Why did the kid go so far away without the dragon ball! That bastards moves don't make any sense!" commander red gritted

"Something has been bugging me for a while now..it seems that this boy has allies, there's no way a kid like him could possibly create a radar more advanced than ours, after all. He's probably working with some genius scientist" the lieutenant answered

"I see, so now he's gone to that man's headquarters huh?"

"I assume so"

"Alright contact general blue at once! Ordr him to inspect the surrounding and find the enemy's hideout!"

/Blue troop/

"What's that?! Yes..yes…understood I'll have the entire area inspected immediately" general blue was on the phone with HQ following their orders

/Master roshi's island/

"They still aren't back yet?"

"They should be home soon"

Bulma then turned to the house "Hey I'm going to use your bathroom okay!"

"Ah it's inside on the far left ok" turtle told her

'Bathroom? That's it! I-I didn't think a chance would come so soon!' roshi thought then headed to the house as well "this is getting boring I think I'll watch some tv or something" once he closed the door he immediately shrunk himself and headed to the bathroom

Once he was in the bathroom he saw bulma pulling up her shorts and when he got on the toilet he slipped falling into the bowl just as she flushed it causing him to go down the drain as well

Bulma then walked outside to see kakarrot sitting on the grass" still?!"

"Yeah" he sighed then roshi came from around the house completely wet with his shirt off

"Why are you out here Master roshi, I thought you were inside watching tv and why are you all wet?" turtle asked

"Shut up! I can do whatever I want!" he gritted

"Hey I think their finally back" kakarrot pointed to the sky where a copter was coming toward them

"Ah I see they are back" turtle said

When they landed krillin was excited to see kakarrot was there" Is that you kakarrot?!"

"How have you been?" kakarrot asked

"That's a nice looking submarine" bulma inspected the vehicle

"Ah hello there! Bloomers was it?" krillin asked bulma

"BULMA, IT"S BULMA!" she yelled

"You two sure took a while" roshi commented

"Yeah launch sneezed again and caused an uproar in town" krillin narrowed his eyes at launch

"Ah I just sneezed a little" launch laughed sheeply

"By the way what are you here for kakarrot?" krillin asked

/Blue camp/

"How is it looking, have you found anything?" general blue asked over the radio

"No, we have not spotted any bulding like structures yet there aren't too many islands around here though, so I suspect we'll find it soon"

/Roshi's/

"Wow so that's what you're up to… and you need a submarine, I bet you could find some pirate treasure around the ocean over there too!" krillin said

"Pirates those are just old stories aren't they" kakarrot raised an eyebrow

"Eh? What are you talking about" bulma was interested though

Krillin turned to roshi" that's the part of the ocean that is rumored to have buried treasure right?"

"Yes now that you mention it, a long time ago this are of the ocean was a very wild place and there is supposedly buried treasure left behind by the pirates" roshi answered

"Oh how romantic! Excellent! Treasure we should look for that too" bulma put her hands together and looked up at the sky

"This sounds like fun I think I'll come along too!" krillin asked

"As long as you don't complain if things get dangerous" kakarrot crossed his arms, they all then got on the vehicle and took off

"Well then were off!"

"Take care!"

"Good luck" launch waved

"Oh no I think I forgot the dragon balls on the island!" bulma yelled

"Its fine master roshi will take care of them for us" krillin told her

"Yeah we can just pick them up when we come back" kakarrot shrugged

They did not notice the jet copter that they just flew past that happened to be part of the Red Ribbon Army

"General Blue! We just sighted an aircraft! It's headed back to you sir! We suspect the target is riding in it! We'll being searching the direction they came from! It may lead us to the enemy base!"

They then flew over master roshi's island" there it is! It was here after all! There's a house on this small island! It's located at point ESA7024"

General blue grabbed the microphone "check and see if there's anyone out there with the zoom-up monitor!"

"Yes sir! There is one woman! A turtle and an old man! We have not detected anything else!"

"An old man huh? He must be the scientist who created the boy's dragon radar!" general blue assumed

oOo

Ok! It should be around here let's dive now" bulma said then krillin switched the copter to sub mode and dived into the water

General blue smirked as he watched the vehicle dive in the water through his magnifying goggles

"It is the boy but he seems to have two companions with him this time" he smirked

"General blue according to the radar at HQ the dragon ball in the boy's possession have indeed been left on the island" a soldier told him

"Just as I thought that island is the enemy base! I'll take them all out myself! Split up the troop in two! I will lead troop A to take out the boy and troop B will attack the enemy base! Is that understood!"

"Yes sir!"

oOo

"Here it is! Here it is! It's directly below us!" krillin stopped the submarine where they were and they looked at their surroundings

"That's weird I can't see anything that looks like a dragon ball down there" krillin mentioned

"That can't be it's directly below us" bulma pressed against the glass to look below them

"I'll go out there and take a look around" kakarrot got up and put a rebreather in his mouth then went through the hatch on the submarine and swam out

"Look carefully"

"I don't see anything yet guys only a small crack in the rock" he looked through some seaweed and shells that were around

"Wait a minute! We'll check and see how deep down it is from the side" they then took the submarine down the side of the underwater cliff

"Look at it from this way, it seems to be around here somewhere, this is a really deep crevice" bulma then turned the speaker back on "Hey do you think you can get in from up there"

"Yeah sure if I was the size of a molecule maybe" Kakarrot rolled his eyes

"No need for the sarcasm! Ah w-wait a second! This is…" she looked closely at her radar

"What is it?" krillin asked

"The cross section view shows that this crevice leads somewhere…..i'm going to switch the radar to a wider view" she then pressed the top button a few times then showed it to krillin "Hey! Look at this! It's a cave that continues all the way to the other side! We can get in from this end!"

"Kakarrot come back to the submarine!"

oOo

/Troop B/

Several jet copters where flying on their way to master roshi's island

"What kind of people do they have waiting on the enemy base?"

"Apparently all they've got is a woman and an old man"

/Troop A/

"We're now approaching the enemy submarine"

"Shall we open fire?"

General blue shook his head" No let's wait a bit longer, at least until they find the dragon ball"

oOo

kakarrot was now back in the submarine and they were heading for the tunnel into the cave

"A little bit more go ahead just a little bit more" bulma then caught the sight of the cave a little bit below them "There! That's it! Let's go inside!"

/troop A/

"General blue it seems the enemy is planning to go inside that cave"

"So that's where the dragon ball is?! Alright open fire!" General blue ordered

"Release the torpedoes!" several torpedoes where then fired toward their submarine but each of them missed

"We missed the target!"

"You blithering fools! Begin the next attack immediately!"

/the group/

"What's going on?!" krillin yelled

"Look a submarine! That's the one that fired at us!" bulma pointed the the submarine a few feet away from them

Kakarrot frowned when he saw the symbol on the submarine "Those Red Ribbon Army guys never quite, they're starting to become annoying"

Bulma and krillin then turned to him with shocked expressions on their faces "W-wait a minute? You mean THE red ribbon army!" bulma stuttered

Kakarrot raised an eyebrow "You know them? They're searching for the dragon balls too, and I guess I'm getting in their way so they're trying to get rid of me like that'll happen"

"Y-you've gotta be kidding me! You're being chased by those people! The red ribbon is the most evil army in the world!" krillin yelled

"Wahh! They're shooting at us again hurry up and get us inside that cave!" bulma yelled

Krillin drove the submarine into the cave just before the torpedoes hit

/troop A/

"We missed again! They managed to escape into that cave!"

"Go after them and give those snipers the death penalty!" general blue ordered

"Yes sir!"

/The group/

"They're chasing us again!"

"I-if we don't do something they're really going to hit us this time!" krillin tried to drive faster

Bulma turned to kakarrot and yelled at him "You idiot why didn't you tell us that these guys where after you!"

"Nobody asked" kakarrot shrugged

The cave then began to get smaller and krillin smiled at the sight "Here we go the hole is getting smaller!"

"Perfect they'll be too big to fit inside!"

/Troop A/

"Prepare the mini submarines, I'll ride in them as well" general blue ordered

oOo

/Kame house/

Roshi and turtle where outside when they heard something coming from the distance

"It sounds like something is flying this way" turtle commented

Roshi then looked to the sky blocking the sunlight with his hand "Huh? Wonder what it is?"

The Red Ribbon Army then landed on the island and prepared they guns

Captain dock pointed at the two "ALLL right! Capture them!"

"Oh my who are you people?" roshi asked

Captain dock approached them "So you are the scientist who invented that amazing radar"

Roshi raised an eyebrow "Me? Scientist?"

"It's no use acting dumb we already know who you are" he grinned

"I'm not acting dumb, who are you people?" roshi asked

"The Red Ribbon Army" he answered

"Oh I've heard about you people, you really have a horrible reputation…people say you're the worst army on the planet, with a hatred for justice and even takes their crimes to the extreme" roshi commented

A soldier then walked out of the house with his gun to launch's back while she had her hands up" This woman was the only person in the house"

"Now what could the red ribbon army want with me?" roshi asked

"First you're going to hand over the two dragon balls the boy left here then, you're going to make us a radar to find the dragon balls that is just as advanced as the one the boy has"

Roshi turned to launch "They left the dragon balls here?"

"Now that you mention it one of them left a bag here and I brought it inside" launch told him

Roshi then turned back to the captain" What do you people intend to do with the dragon balls?"

"That's none of your business"

"And what if I refuse?"

"You should already know the answer to that, We'll just kill you of course" the captain grinned

"Well then I think I'll just fight back!"

"Wha? What did you say" the captain got out before he was punched in the stomach by roshi then most of the other soldier that were around easily defeating them

One soldier tried to shoot at him but roshi caught each of the bullets in his hands "Are you done shooting" he asked getting a questionable look from the soldier he then let go of the bullets in his hand shocking him before rushing forward and knocking him unconscious

Roshi then turned to another soldier who had a gun to launch's head "T-that's as far as you go! Want me to kill the girl!"

"Well I'll be darned looks like you got me there"

"I-if you don't want me to kill the girl then hand over the dragon balls nice and easy!" Launch then noticed turtle approach her with a long leaf

Roshi put his hands up "A-alright I'll give you the balls"

"And you better not try anything funny! Hurry it up already!" turtle then began tickling launch's nose with the end of the leaf making her sneeze

The man turned to her when he notice her hair change color "Hey watch it sweetheart you don't wanna break my concentration!"

Launch glared at him "I'll break a lot more than that, Trust me sweetheart" she then lifted his arm off her twirled around and punch him knocking him down making him whimper

"Quit complaining you stupid ox at least I let you keep your teeth" launch then started kicking his side a few times until roshi stopped her

"C-come on now launch, that's enough" roshi the lead her back to the house as she told the man "You big sissy"

Roshi then saw another soldier coming out from the side of the house "Hey you"

"Y-yes"

"I don't want these things on my lawn take them back with you" reffering to the all the jet copters

"Y-yes sir, understood"

oOo

"Hey they just switched to mini submarines" bulma yelled

/troop A/

"Shall I begin firing the torpedoes?"

"No, that won't do. If you fire them now the cave may start to collapse and we'll be in trouble! Just follow them"

"Hurry, Hurry catch up to them!"

They had finally reached the end of the cave where they could get air as they got out of the submarine and onto the ground and had began running when the Red Ribbon Army Submarine's came out of the water

"What is this place?"

"They left the submarine and escaped!"

"Hurry up and chase after them!"

"General blue1 we've received a transmission from troop B" a soldier handed him a radio

"This is general Blue" he then got a shocked look on his face "EHHH! Total defeat!"

/The group/

"Wait a minute why are we running I'll just go and beat them up" kakarrot then turned around to head back to the army until bulma and krillin stopped him

"W-wait they have guns!" krillin yelled

"SO what those won't work against me I'm too fast for them"

Bulma then hid behind a rock "I'm counting on you! But whatever happened it's you're responsibility alright!"

/Troop A/

"Wait don't chase after them! Come back here for the time being!" a soldier called to the other soldiers who had been going ahead

General blue then spoke to them "It seems the enemy is stronger then we imagined, If we attack them unprepared we'll just be countered, so we must properly gauge the situation before making any moves"

"B-but there's only three of them and their just kids"

General blue then turned to the soldier "Yes and only one of them was able to take out the silver and white squads singlehandedly! Not only that but troop B was completely taken out by the old man and the women from their group!"

/The group/

Kakarrot raised an eyebrow "That's weird they aren't following us anymore" he then turned to the others "I'm gonna go check out what's going on"

"No don't leave us here!" bulma yelled making him roll his eyes and stay with them

"Either way it looks like the only thing we can do is press forward" krillin said as they walked further down the cave

Bulma whimpered "Why did this happen"

"How far do you think the dragon ball is from our position" kakarrot asked bulma

"I don't know just gotta keep going until the signal gets stronger and hope the army doesn't catch up with us"

Krillin checked behind them "It seems like they're not following us for now though"

"It's so dark I can't see anything around me " Kakarrot looked around

"Your head is shiny so we should put you in the front" bulma patted krillin's head

"That's not funny" krillin mumbled

Kakarrot then noticed a button on the wall and some writing on the bottom and read to see it said light switch "What in the.." he then pressed the button and circular lights on the top of the cave came on

"Why are there light in here?" bulma asked

"Ok now I'm getting scared" krillin said

"We must not be the first ones who have been here this must have been some kind of base for someone though I don't sense anyone besides us and the army so I think it was abandoned" kakarrot mentioned

/Troop/

"What is this about general?" the soldier looked around when the lights came on

"Lights? Judging from the situation this cave must be some sort of base, I wonder what's going on?" General blue asked himself

They then heard a girl scream in the distance from further in the cave

"Enemy screams! " General blue then turned to a soldier " Go ahead and check out what's going on"

"Eh?! M..me?" the soldier then walked further cautionly

The soldier then saw bulma hiding behind kakarrot who was rubbing his ears after she screamed seeing a skeleton in a pirate uniform  
"It's just a skeleton!" he yelled

Krillin looked closely at it "I got it! I got it! I know what this place is! It's like we heard before! A long time ago pirates hid their treasure somewhere around here! This is that place!"

"I-I see this place does seem to be hard to find" bulma commented

"To think I'd be in a place like this….Wh-what an amazing discovery!" krillin said as they celebrated but kakarrot didn't seem very interested though

The soldier then radioed his findings to general blue

"What is that?! This cave..Treasure..a great discovery rivaling that of the dragon balls, Commander red will be overjoyed!"

/Group/

"Heh heh we did it! We did it!" krillin widely smiled

"Krillin aren't you forgetting about the red ribbon army" bulma aksed

"I could use a snack instead of treasure" kakarrot mumbled

The then came to a hallway that was covered with holes on the walls and floor

"Oh! The path is getting better!"

Kakarrot got suspicious of the holes that were decorating the walls and floor of the hallway but krillin and bulma weren't as suspicious as him

"Ok let's keep going then" bulma and krillin began walking forward until kakarrot held out his arm in front of them signaling them to stop getting weird looks from both of them

"What is it?" krillin asked

Kakarrot then bent down and grabbed a pebble of the cave floor and looked over to them when showing them the pebble

"What's a pebble…." Bulma was asking until kakarrot threw the pebble into the hallway and when it landed on one of the holes a spear came out of a hole in the wall embedding into the other wall

Bulma and krillin were both shocked to see the spear fly out making them jump

Kakarrot crossed his arms "You need to be more cautious of your surroundings, you would have both been dead by now if I hadn't stopped you"

"B-but this is a problem we can't get by now! And the red ribbon army is coming from behind wh-what should we do?!" bulma aksed

"Easy I'll just fly us across" kakarrot then used multi-form and made a clone, he grabbed krillin and the other grabbed bulma and they all then flew across the path safely landing on the other side, he then fazed back into one

"That was cool can you teach me how to do that" krillin asked

"It's a very advanced technique and you haven't even mastered ki yet, let's keep moving" they then walked further down the path

/Troop/

"C'mon there's no longer any reason to hold back! Attack and kill them all!" general blue ordered as the troop rushed forward ahead of the general as he decided to walk

"Now all the dragon balls and the treasure are mine" He said then heard the troop scream from and ahead and began running " Whats wrong!" he then saw the entire troop had fallen into the trap

One of the soldiers with a spear in his head and shest then got up and approached the general making him back away a bit the soldier then put a hand behind his head and smiles sheeply "Sorry sir it looks like we're kinda stuck here"

"I can see that you idiot!" The general yelled stepping on one of the holes making a spear fly out between them missing them by seconds

"I see the floor is engineered to attack any trespassers" General blue then went back to the cave part of the hall "How did those kids get past here? The pirates themselves had to have had a way to get around this trap" He then began searching the walls "Which means there must be a secret passage" he then found a rock that lifted up to revile a button "Here it is a switch!" he pressed it then a block of rock moved to open a small hallway "I knew it!"

/The group/

They were now walking down a dark cave hallway again but came to a stop when they saw Skulls with lights coming out of the eye holes

"Creepy these skulls have lights coming from their eye sockets" krillin mentioned

"I hope this isn't another trap" bulma said

"Who knows what those pirates could have rigged around here" kakarrot then looked around for anything suspicious but when bulma walked forward the floor beneath them broke making them fall but kakarrot quickly grabbed onto the edge of the cave floor, bulma wrapped her arms around his legs, and krillin grabbed bulma's shorts

They then looked down to see lava at the bottom

"Ohh that's lava!" bulma yelled as she and krillin whimpered in fear, bulma then tried to climb out my grabbing kakarrot's armor

"You're making me lose my grip!" kakarrot gritted when his hands were beginning to fall off

"Please, Please shorts don't fail me now!" krillin grabbed onto her shorts harder making them drag down a bit to show her panties making her blush

"Stop withering pervert! What do you think this is a..a peep show!" bulma yelled

"What are you talking about" He then pulled her shorts down a little further "Of course I don't"

Bulma then kicked him" Lair shut your eyes!"

"Ok" but he took another peek opening one eye a bit

"You better have both eyes closed krillin!"

"But I do"

She then began kicking him multiple times "I can still feel you looking at me!"

"Can you two stop it, this isn't the time for that!" kakarrot yelled

"Then get us out of here" bulma yelled

"alright!" he then tried to crawl up but the piece he was hanging onto fell apart making the fall in with bulma clenching onto one of his legs harder

As they were falling krillin tried to climb up by pulling bulma's shorts all the way down making his eyes widen at the sight

"kakarrot fly!" Bulma yelled

Kakarrot then released his white aura to be able to carry both bulma and krillin and quickly flew all the way back up landing safely back on the ground

/General Blue/

General blue was now walking through a dark cave hallway when he had to walk through a small pond but while he was walking through a giant electric eel wrapped around him and began electrocuting him

General blue was able to grab it and chock it after a while killing it then kept going down the hall.

/Group/

The group then came to a port that had a small building, a large submarine, some crates, and other hallways

"There really was an incrediable place hiding underwater huh?" kakarrot looked around the port

"This must be why the pirate's hideout was never discovered"

"Now there's defiantly got to be some treasure hidden somewhere around here"

"And since there's a submarine here, it means there's another exit to this cave" bulma looked up to the giant submarine in the port

"Eh why?" krillin asked

"Back then there weren't any capsules so people couldn't just make things small and carry them around, so this must lead out to the ocean somewhere" bulma explained

General blue then came from another hallway to see the group in the port but decided to keep hidden for now

"Instead of killing the kids right now, it's be smarter to let them find the treasure for me first"

Kakarrot then heard something moving from behind the crates "we have company" general blue then hid further in the hallway

"The army?"

"No, whatever it is it's not human"

"Wha? What do you mean it isn't human, do you mean ghosts" bulma frantically looked around

Kakarrot rolled his eyes "It over there" after he said that an android with a sword in one hand and a machine gun in the other came out in front of them and tried to slash them with it's sword

"Watch out!" Kakarrot quickly grabbed bulma and jumped out of the way with krillin right behind them

"It's a robot!"

The android then began shooting at them and kakarrot rushed forward and punched it in the face while krillin slashed the sword in half and kakarrot kicked it in the stomach making it fly back a little

General blue was surprised "They can use martial arts?"

The android then punched krillin in the face sending him flying back

"You alright?" kakarrot asked

"Owww! Yeah" krillin rubbed his face "Th-this guy is really strong!"

"Not really I just need to be careful of the cave could collapse on top of us"

Bulma was hiding behind some crates watching the fight "That robot must be a guard to attack any intruders"

The android then began shooting at the boys again but they quickly dodged al the bullets and got behind some crates, kakarrot turned to krillin " I can beat this guy on my own you take bulma and look for the dragon ball!"

"Ok, got it!"

Kakarrot then flew forward and kicked the android into the water then turned back "Now go!"

"Ok do your best!" krillin then grabbed bulma and they both ran down another hallway and general blue went after them

Kakarrot was about to join the others after seeing the android wasn't coming back up when it's tail wrapped around his ankle and pulled him into the water

Kakarrot glared at the machine until it began electrocuting him making him gasp losing his breath so he quickly broke the tail in half and swam back up flying out of the water gasping for air 'Alright I'm done fooling around with this thing' he then began powering up a ki blast in one hand

The android then came out of the water looking around for him on the ground, kakarrot then fired his ki blast and when the android looked up it was too late as it already collided with him destroying him into pieces

"Finally that's over with" kakarrot then went down the hallway to join bulma and krillin

oOo

"Did you hear an explosion" krillin asked

"I..I wonder what happened"

They then saw the ceiling starting to crack above them "AH! The shock is making the ceiling crack!"

"If we don't hurry it might cave in on us!" bulma yelled and they then came to a T hallway "AH the path splits into two!"

"Which way?!"

"Going by what I saw it must be this way" bulma pointed down to the right hallway"Kakarrot can just sense which way we went anyway"

"Right" they both then rushed down the hallway with general blue right behind them

Kakarrot then came down to the hallway but didn't know which way to go so he tried ot sense which way to go and felt energy's in both directions so he decided to just pick and went down the left hallway

"This is bad it's really starting to crumble now" krillin yelled

"We'd better hurry!" they then came to a dead end with a well at the end

"A well in a place like this!" krillin looked down into the water

"If we don't swim we won't be able to continue ahead" they both then took of their cloth's only leaving their underclothes and jumped in swimming to another cave

General blue then came to the well "Eh? This mean I have to get wet!" he then began unbuttoning his shirt "Oh what a bother I can only hope this water is clean, seawater isn't good for the skin I guess I have no choice" he then jumped in after the two

oOo

"That's weird I've been going at my top speed, I must have gone down the wrong way" kakarrot was about to turn around when the floor beneath him opened and he fell through and he landed on an octopus

"My first catch in a long time!"

"Yeah I'm in a hurry so I'm gonna go now" kakarrot turned to leave but the octopus grabbed him with one of its tentacles "You're not getting away! You're the first catch I've had in a long time, you will hardly fill me up though"

"Let me go!" Kakarrot was about to break free when he was slammed into the cave walls a few times "Now you've just made me angry!"

"Oh and what are you gonna do about it"

"You know I'm kinda hungry so how about I just burn you til your nice n hot" he smirked then prepared a ki blast in his hands and fired it at the octopus

oOo

Bulma and krillin finally resurface to find a treasure box on the cave floor in front of them "Ah! There it is! It's the treasure!"

They then ran up to it and opened the lid to find a bunch of gold and jewels inside

"WAhhh! Amazing!"

"WE did it! Th-this stuff is worth a fortune!"

General then surfaced from the water to see them celebrating and approached them "Unfortunately for you that treasure now belongs to the red ribbon army!"

They then turned to him "EH! Red Ribbon!" he smirked at their shocked faces

Bulma then blushed when she saw him "Oh my, he's totally my type!" she then hugged him arm and snuggled with him but he quickly got out of her grasp

"G-get off me, girl! You are really creeping me out!" he then got into a fighting stance "Do you know what happens when I get angry!"

Krillin then got into a fighting stance as well "If you want to try go ahead but I think you're out of your league!"

"Hoh that's some confidence"

"Bring it on!"

oOo

'Wow he's really cooked well done" kakarrot looked at the fried octopus and picked up one of the tentacles then took a bite out of it "I was hungry so this will be perfect!" he then heard a scream "Eh? That was krillin and bulma they must be around here somewhere"

oOo

Krillin was down against the cave walls covered in bruises and bleeding from his nose and from the corner of his mouth

General blue smirked "Is that really all you've got"

Bulma was now hiding behind the treasure chest "H…He's strong"

Krillin stumbled to get up and walk back up to the general "Now it's time for me to get serious" he then tried to hit him but the general elbowed krillin in the face sending him back to the ground as bulma screamed again

oOo

Kakarrot then came to an underwater lake when he heard bulma scream "That was bulma's scream alright" he then dived into the water and headed straight to the source of the screams

oOo

"H..He's strong what power" krillin wiped some blood from his mouth

"You seem so ready to fight but is that all you've got?!"

"Bastard you're going to regret doing that" krillin muttered

"Oh, you really intend to keep fighting, you really do want to die!"

"Do your best krillin! Hurry up and beat that guy!" bulma encouraged from behind the chest

Krillin was able to land a kick to the general's face by using the afterimage technique

"He did it!"

The general then began to get up from the ground as krillin smirked at him "HEhe surprised?!"

"M…My beautiful face…you just kicked it didn't you!" he then wiped some blood from his nose and was shocked to see it on his hand "Blood! A nose bleed! Despicable utterly despicable!"

Krillin looked at him dumbfounded "What's with this guy?"

The general then glared at him and used a paralyzing technique to freeze krillin in place

"M..M-M-My..Body..W-won't Move!" krillin panicked as the general approached him smirking

"Hehehe well how is it my special power?!"

"H…HE has a special power?! That's .." bulma stuttered

"I will kill you as a thanks for causing me such an embarrassment!" the general kicked krillin up then punched him in the face sending him into the wall behind them making him moan in pain "You're in pain, aren't you?! Allow me to put you out of your misery"

"Th-this is bad..I'll be killed next" bulma mumbled

General blue then noticed the cave was giving way some more above them "This place is really starting to crumble some more! If I don't finish them off and find the dragon ball then …" he was then approached by bulma who tried to distract him by flirting with him

"Stop doing such disgusting things! You indecent woman!" he yelled making her run "I'll give you an even more horrible death! Prepare yourself!" he then grabbed a rock and turned back to krillin "Now then! I'll start by intrucing you to the next world first! he raised the rock above his head "Off you go!"

Kakarrot then burst through the water of the cave glaring at the general

"Ehh?!" General blue turned to him shocked

"Kakarrot!" bulma smiled up at him before he landed right in front of them" He's from the red ribbon army! We were about to be killed by him! Beat him up!"

"Is that so" kakarrot narrowed his eyes at the general

"So you're finally here! Good job finding this place"

"You're the one who's been trying to kill my complaining right"

"Yes and I was about to make the finishing blow on this one" the general turned to krillin who was still on the ground

"K-kakarrot" krillin mumbled happily

"You bastard! This time I'm not holding back!" kakarrot then got into a fighting stance but the general just smirked "Seems you have no idea just how fearsome I am! Fine I'll just have to teach you then!"

General blue then tried to punch him but he moved faster and punched the general right in the stomach making him spit out some blood "Hohoho not..bad" he then tried to kick him but kakarrot dodged it then kneed him in the back of the head sending him to the ground

"You're nothing after all" kakarrot smirked

"I..Incredible! kakarrot your more powerful then you were at the world martial arts tournament!"

"H-How dare you! T-this is the first time….anyone has ever done that to me!" the general rubbed his head as he got back up "I'll never forgive you!"

"Huh? You still want to keep fighting?!" The general then got ready to use his paralyzing technique

"Kakarrot you can't look into his eyes!" bulma yelled

"Huh?" kakarrot raised his eyebrows before he was frozen in place "Wh-what in the" he tried to look down at himself before the general approached him with a rock

"How does it feel? My special technique!"

"You really think that little of me, I don't need to move in order to defeat you" kakarrot smirked then used a force of his own energy to send the general flying back into the cave wall.

"I can move again!" he then rushed forward at the general mushign two fingers into each of his eyes "AHHH! My eyes! My eyes!" he cried

Kakarrot then punched him sending him into the other wall knocking him out whiel the other's cheer at their victory until the ceiling began giving way some more

"This place is done for we've got to get out of here now!" krillin yelled

"Bulma where's the dragon ball!" kakarrot asked

Bulma pointed to a pond "It's at the bottom of that pond! Just forget about it! We don't have enough time!"

"You two go ahead! I'll foloow as soon as I find that dragon ball!" he then jumping t\into the pond and began swimming to the bottom

"He's crazy" krillin said

"We've got no choice now! Let's just go!" bulma yelled

Kakarrot then found the dragon ball right under a rock at the bottom of the pond and quickly put it into his armor then swam back up to the top, when he surfaced he saw a small mouse on the cave floor

"You shouldn't have to die here, so I'll bring you with me" kakarrot then got it my the tail and put it in his mouth to give it oxygen while he swam into the other pond

oOo

Bulma and krillin were running back to their submarine from in the port when boulders collapsed in the hallway blocking their way

"I-it's not good! The exit has been blocked off!" krillin yelled

"What!" bulma yelled then turned to a small submarine in the port "If that's the case then we'll just have to use this submarine! If we're lucky we might be able to get out with it!" they then both got in and started the engine" The engine started!"

"Kakarrot he still isn't here! Please hurry!" they waited for a few more mintues but he still hadn't shown up yet "Kakarrot why aren't you here yet! Hurry it up!" krillin yelled

"I-it's no good! This is it! We can't wait anymore" bulma yelled "We're going down hurry up and close the lid!"

"Are you really going to let kakarrot die like this!"

"Whatr are you talking about! Let's be honest here, to me the most important life in this world is my own! What about you!"

"W…well..yeah, you're right but.." krillin mumbled

"It's fine anyway! There's no way he would die from something like this anyway!" bulma then began to dive "Alright let's go! If we dive down here and it doesn't lead to the ocean then were done for anyway!"

"Wait! It's kakarrot! Kakarrot's here!" krillin yelled as he saw kakarrot come from the hallway toward the port and he was about to run past them when they opened the lid and began yelling at him "Kakarrot over here! Get in this!"

He then ran to the submarine and krillin helped him in "Hurry hurry!"

"Here we go!" bulma the dove the submarine in the water "Faster, faster!" krillin yelled

Kakarrot then opened his mouth and took the mouse out "Whew were safe now"

"We're not safe yet we haven't gotten out of the ocean yet!" bulma yelled , then giant bolders began falling from above them making them scream " the entire cave is starting to collapse now!" krillin yelled

Bulma then noticed a tunnel to the right of them "there is a big tunnel here! We'll probably be able to get out from here" she then drove through it

"Hurry this place is starting to collapse too!" krillin yelled

"I can see that!" The submarine then stopped in the middle of the tunnel

"Wh-what?! Why did you stop!" krillin yelled

"….T-the fuel's all gone" bulma muttered

"WH-what! But that's!" krillin panicked " It's all over! I don't wanna die!"

"I still haven't been kissed yet!" bulma yelled

"Krillin can you hold onto this mouse for me" kakarrot handed the animal to him and krillin took it "What am I a pet sitter" kakarrot then got up from his seat and turned to the back of it " Both of you better hold your breath!"

"WH-what are you gonna do? Kakarrot!" bulma asked

Kakarrot then prepared a ki blast in his hands "KA…..ME…..HA….ME!"

"N-NO way!" bulmma said before she and krillin both heald their breath

"HAAAAA!" kakarrot yelled as the blast came out of his hands and fired into the caveand blasted them forward out of the tunnel into the ocean then straight up in the air

Kakarrot quickly powered up his white aura and grabbed bulma and krillin by their hands as they cheered

"We-we're saved!"

"Banza!"

None of them notice the blond that surfaced from the water behind them smirking up at them

Kakarrot landed them back on the island of the blue camp" That was a close one"

"You really saved us! I sure am glad to have a friend like you!" bulma told him

Krillin narrowed his eyes at her "Yeah, especially when you were about to leave him behind" she then narrowed her eyes at him, krillin then got up and looked to then ocean "It's too bad we couldn't get the treasure as well, though, we could have become at least a little rich"

Bulma then smirked at him and got a diamond out of her clothes "Here, what do you think of this!"

"You managed to grab that during all the chaos!" krillin looked at the giant diamond

"it's a diamond and a super big one at that!" she then held it to the sky "just looking at it, it's probably worth a few ten of billion of zeni!"

"AH, that reminds me I got the dragon ball.." kakarrot then got the dragon ball out of his armor " it only has three stars" he frowned and put it back in his armor "man I worked so hard to find this one too"

"You still intend to find the 4 star ball?" bulma asked him

"Yeah of course"

"You don't value your life at all do you?! I've had enough of this! There's no way I'm ever helping you again!"

"Hey you're the one who insisted on coming so much"

"If you would have bothered to mention the Red Ribbon Army like you should have, I would have never come along!"

"Well whatever the case, let's go back to master roshi's for now" krillin then pointed to some jet copters "We can use the Red Ribbon army copters to get there"

Bulma and krillin then got in one and took off with kakarrot flying right beside them

General blue then surfaced from the water back at the camp "They're intending to return back to their secret base are they?

Bulma handed the diamond to krillin "I'll give you this diamond" shocking krillin

"I lost the submarine that roshi let us borrow so I will just give this to him as a reimbursement, Keep the change"

"K..keep..the change! A…are you really sure…this is alright!" krillin stuttered

"It's fine, it's fine, I'm the daughter of a rich family after all"

General blue was now following them in another jet copter "Don't forget about me" he smirked

/Roshi's/

"Ehhh?! You're giving me this?!" roshi yelled "I-I can sell this for a ton! Can't I?!"

"That's right I'm sure it's worth a couple ten of billion of zeni!" bulma told him

"T-t-ten of billion of zeni!" he then inspected the diamond "E-e-even if I went to a strip club everyday I wouldn't be able to use it all! Just how many years would that take"

"Please don't use it on something stupid! We risked our lives for that you know!" krillin narrowed his eyes at him

"T-that was just an example! Well excuse me you sure you don't mind if I take it!" roshi asked but he didn't notice a blond launch behind him

"Hey bastards! Better not move if you don't wanna die!" she held up a gun at them!" Hand over the diamond nice and easy!"

"Oh launch was still in her dangerous form!" roshi said

"There's nothing we can do about this" krillin held his hands up as roshi handed her the diamond and she flew off in the jet copter

"WH-wh-what?! That person! Wasn't she your friend!" bulma stuttered

"Half of her is but the other half not so much" kakarrot sighed

"Well what are you standing around for?! We have to chase after her and get the diamond back!" she yelled

"Naaah as soon as she sneezes she'll turn into a good girl and come back" roshi told her

oOo

General blue was flying over the ocean looking for kame house "Their secret base should be around here….There it's that island!" he then jumped out of the copter with some rope and landed on behind the house

"S..she isn't coming back is she" roshi mumbled

"I'll be on my way now" kakarrot said

"And I'm gonna go home. Can I borrow an airplane" bulma asked roshi

"Airplane? I don't have one of those, no boats either"

"EH? Then how am I supposed to get back to the city!"

"How about becoming my lover and staying here with me?"

"HELL no!" she yelled

General blue then threw the pieced of rope into the air and used a special technique on them as they wrapped around everyone else

"EHH!"

"WAHH!"

"What is this!"

"Kyaa! What's going on on!" bulma yelled to kakarrot "How should I know!"

"WH-what in the world!" krillin yelled

General blue then stepped out from the side of the house smirking at them "So we meet again! Well? How is it my special power again!"

"Your alive!" bulma yelled

"If you will excuse me I'm going to look for the dragon balls now" he then went into the house

"kakarrot get him!" bulma yelled

"I-I cant't" he mumbled as the ropes squeezed onto his tail making him feel dizzy paralyzing him

"What is wrong with you you're the World champion!" krillin yelled as kakarrot moaned

General blue then came back out of the house with kakarrot's backpack "Indeed, there were three in there, I'll be taking them now!"

Kakarrot's eyes widened when he saw he had his backpack with his plans inside and his family's pictures and he tried to get out of the ropes more but couldn't with it squeezing his tail 'why didn't I ever bother to train my tail'

"Just what are you guys planning to do with the dragon balls" bulma yelled

"Who knows? It's not my job to know what commander red is thinking! I really owe you all a lot , so as thanks for the balls I'm going to leave you something nice!" he then got out a small bomb and put it on the ground then walked away to the copter "This is a powerful time bomb, I set it for 5 minutes! Enjoy the taste of true fear!" he smirked as he got in the copter and took off

"Help! Someone!" bulma yelled

"I can't get out!" kakarrot struggled to tear the ropes

"There are only two mintues left! Bulma yelled

"AH there's something flying toward us" krillin saw a copter in the distance

"Oh! It's launch!" roshi yelled

"Huh why was I riding in this thing?" launch aske das she got out and looked at everyone " what are you all doing?"

"Hurry up and throw away that bomb!"

"This thing?" she asked as she picked it up

"Yeah! Hurry up and throw it as far as you can!" bulma yelled

"I..it's a little heavy but I'll throw it into the trash can"she struggled to carry it

"No don't throw it in there!"

"Loosen up my ropes!" kakarrot yelled at her and she then "They're really hard I can't do it" she told him

"Cut them with a knife or something!" roshi yelled

"Hurry!"

"There are only 10 second left!"

"I cut them!" she said as kakarrot quickly grabbed the bomb and threw it into the air and it finally exploded, he then power up and flew at his full speed after general blue

"Found you!" he growled after a minute of flying and flew to the front of the copter

"Th-that's impossible! It shouldn't be possible for you to keep up with the thunder rocket!"

Kakarrot then slammed his fist through the windshield and grabbed his bag away from the general and flew out then shoot a ki blast at the engine of the copter sending it spiraling down

"Good riddance" he said then landed in the field they were above and looked inside the his bag to make sure everything was okay and sighed in relief when he saw everything was safe, he then took out the other dragon ball from his armor and put it inside with the others

Kakarrot then turned the radar on to see where the next dragon ball was and sawa it was a few miles away from him and took off in that direction

_To be continued_


	9. The last dragon ball

The Last Dragon Ball

/Red Ribbon Army HQ/

"Commander Red it appears the boy is heading west now"

"To colonel yellow's area, huh?" He turned to his lieutenant" Speaking of which yellow..is he still having trouble there even though he's already found the dragon ball"

"It seems he's been having a lot of trouble even before he found the dragon ball"

"They're all idiots' every one of them!"

/ Korin Tower/

The Yellow troop had a large man surrounded pointing their weapons at him and the only thing he had with him was a large spear

"Just hand over the ball already! You don't need it do you?!" Colonel yellow yelled

"The ball means nothing to me. However I am protecting this sacred land, I will not forgive people like you who bring turmoil to it" He answered "Leave this place!"

"Where sick of hearing that from you!"

"There are not many of you left, if you do not leave now you will all die!" bora yelled

Upa pointed behind his father and yelled "Father! Behind you!"

Bora turned and threw a spear straight threw the man approaching him from behind embedding him into a tree

"Shoot Him! Shoot him!" colonel yellow yelled but each of the bullets had no effect on boraa only bouncing off him while he braced himself for each impact

"I thought I already told you that guns are useless against me!" Bora then punched a soldier in the head, then lifted another by the collar and threw him through a tree, while he was fighting the soldiers colonel yellow fled by getting on a plane nearby

Bora turned to see the plane flying off just as he finished off all the men "He escaped huh?"

"Father you did it!" upa ran up to his dad

"Wait here while I go and bury these men" Bora then picked up all the men and carried them off

oOo

"T-this is colonel yellow, HQ please respond!"

"Lieutenant black we are receiving contact from colonel yellow" The lieutenant then took the phone and answered the call

"What? Everyone but you has been killed! Get your hands on it at all cost, after all if you fail you'll die too!"

"U-Understood! I-It's not like I'm completely out of options!"

Commander red then took the phone from his lieutenant "Listen up yellow!"

"Yes sir! C-commander red!"

"I'll give you one last chance: one hour! If you can't get the dragon ball in that time frame, I'm sending over mercenary tao!"

"T-tao! Mercenary Tao!"

His lieutenant was just as shocked at the news "The assassin Mercenary Tao?! I-Is that really necessary!"

"That way we'll be able to take out the kid when he gets there too, all at once!" The commander smirked at the lieutenant then went back to the phone "Of course if you fail you'll become mercenary tao's prey as well!"

"Y-Yes sir! That man has a child, I'll just take him hostage and steal the ball!" Colonel yellow then flew his plane lower into the tree and came back to the tower to see the boy was starting a fire, he extended his hand and grabbed him off the ground and flew back up in the air

"AHHHH! Daddy!" upa yelled

Bora looked up into the sky to see that colonel yellow had his son "AHH! O-oh no upa!"

"Where'd he go?!"

"What do you intend to do with my son!" bora yelled up to him

"So that where you were. Listen carefully! If you don't want your son to be killed hand over the ball! Just throw it up to this plane got it!"

"H….How cowardly!" bora growled

oOo

"It sound like things are going smoothly this time" the lieutenant told his commander

"Even if we get the ball, the problem is that kid named kakarrot!

"Commander Red! Kakarrot is closing in on Colonel yellow's area at a very fast speed!"

"O-Oh no! How fast is this kid?! He's already there!"

oOo

Bora got the dragon ball and showed it up to the colonel "I'll give it to you so come down!"

"Hardly! You're planning to kill me once I come down! Just throw it up here!"

"I'm not a coward like you!"

Kakarrot had finally made it the the next dragon ball's position to see the scene in front of him "What is going on?!"

"Help Me! Daddy!" upa yelled

"AWW great it's the red ribbon army again!" Kakarrot growled and flew forward at the plane then jumped onto the hood and punched the colonel straight out of the plane sending him flying

Kakarrot quickly flew down and grabbed Upa just before he could hit the ground "You ok?" he asked only getting an amazed look from him

oOo

"The communications died!"

"Call Tao!" the commander growled

oOo

"Thank you for helping my son" bora thanked kakarrot

"It was nothing you don't need to thank me" kakarrot then noticed the dragon ball in bora's hand and was surprised to see the numder of stars in it "hey that's it! It's my dragon ball!"

"So you want his ball as well?" bora handed him the dragon ball

"Wow finally my search is over I finally found my momentum!" kakarrot smilled up at it cheering

"What's the meaning of this? Just what is that ball?" bora asked, Kakarrot then explained the legend of the dragon balls to them

"I don't have anything to wish for though; as long as I have my momentum I'll be just fine" kakarrot then looked to the large tower next to them " by the way what is that tower for?"

"That? This is Korin tower, it is said that the person who build this tower now lives at the very top, if one is to drink the sacred water they possess legend has it that their strength will increase exponentially."

"Wow that's incredible! Seems like just an old legend but it could be true. Have you ever climbed it before sir?" kakarrot asked

"I tried once when I was younger, but couldn't do it no one has ever seen the top"

"It's that high huh?" kakarrot looked up at the tower to see it went past the clouds above them "Why don't I give it a try and see if I can go to the very top?"

"There have been many who tried but I could be just a superstition"

"Even if it is it will still be good training to test how far I can climb without using to much of my ki" Kakarrot then turned to them "Well I'm gonna give it a shoot, thanks for the information" Kakarrot then bent down and jumped as far as he could upward which was pretty far amazing bora and his son

oOo

/Red Ribbon Army HQ/

"Thanks for coming mercenary Tao" commander red greeted the assassin

"Allow me to say this once more, but the fees for my services are rather exorbitant"

"As long as you get the job done I will pay any amount of money"

"I'll require one hundred million zeni per kill"

"O-one hundred million!" the lieutenant asked

Tao turned to him smirking "But you my friend are very lucky for this year I am currently in the middle of a half off sale for my '20 years of assassination anniversary campaign' I will give you a discount of ten million zeni per kill"

"Th-thanks" the commander muttered

"You're really mercenary Tao aren't you?"

"Would you like to test me?"

"No not really!" the lieutenant backed away as the assassin turned back the commander red

"Now then would you mind telling me what my objective is?" they then gave him a picture of kakarrot from muscle tower

"What? This is just some kid"

"It's a big mistake to think of him as just a kid. He's abnormally powerful" the lieutenant explained to him

"Well as long as I receive the right payment I will exterminate any being on this planet"

"Where counting on you"

"Also that kakarrot kid should have 4 balls on him we'd like you to bring those back as well" the commander the motioned to his lieutenant and he got out a dragon ball "The balls look like this"

"If any people get in your way feel free to kill them I don't care"

"Understood he's in a place called korin right? 2300 km northeast from here"

"We'll prepare a jet for you, so please come this way"

"I won't need that, aircrafts take too much time" Tao then walked to the edge of the balcony and examined one of the pillars "Do you mind if I take this pillar"

"Eh? What do you want with that pillar?" the commander asked

Tao poked both ends of the pillar then pulled it shocking the commander and lieutenant to see it come out, Tao then aimed it to the sky "Northeast 2300 km huh? I'll be back in 30 minutes then" he then threw the pillar at a fast speed and the jumped to land on it as it took off

"H…He's crazy!"

"Gahaha! I can practically feel the dragon balls in my hand already!"

oOo

Kakarrot was going at his full speed to the very top of korin tower and in just a few minutes he saw that the tower was coming to an end "Wow that didn't take too long" he then climbed into one of the holes of the entrance

"What is this place?" kakarrot looked around then walked to some baskets on the side of a wall and opened one to see one of his memories from planet vegeta

/Flashback/

"Hey kakarrot!" toma yelled

Kakarrot turned to see his best friend toma waving to him from their group of friends so he ran over to them "what's going on?"

"You want to go hang out with us, you got ditched again didn't you so why don't we go out and have some fun too"

"Sure my mom doesn't get home until later anyway" kakarrot shrugged "where are we going?"

"Why don't we all go to the rief" folona offered

"The rief why?"

"To go swimming and explore"

"Sure let's go!"

/End flashback/

Kakarrot eyes softened at the memory of his friends but quickly pushed it aside and went to the next basket only to see another one of his memeories but this time it was of family

/Flashback/

"Hey turles what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be sabotaging something else" radiz asked as his cousin came in the door of their house

"Aw lay off me will ya I just like to have fun!" turles shrugged

"Alright so what are you doing here then?" kakarrot asked

"What I can't come and visit my favorite cousins"

"Not without something in it for you"

"Oh I'm wounded" turles held his palms up to his chest then shrugged it off" I wanted to be my partners in a match I'm having with some friend a couple of miles from here?"

"Really you want us to be your partners?" radiz asked

"Well there is a prize that we all put together and I'm pretty desprete so I came to"

"Gee thanks"

"Alright then were in!"

"What!" kakrrot was shocked at his brother

"Come on you could get injured then get stronger so come on!" they both then grabbed him and rushed out the door

/End flashback/

Kakarrot smiled softly at that memory and shook his head ' yeah turles always was a bit of a rebel don't know why though'

"The sacred water obviously isn't going to be down here so where is it?" kakarrot looked around some more then heard a voice from above

"It's this way come up to the top"

"Right they said a person lived up here as well" kakarrot then walked up to the top using a staircase on the side to see a white cat with a brown cane looking at him

"Good job making it all the way up here, and you did it at an amazing speed despite being so small"

"Hey you're even smaller then me you know!" kakarrot glared at the cat " so you must me korin right?"

"That's right and I assume you're here for the sacred water" korin asked

Kakarrot nodded "So where is it?"

Korin then pointed with his cane "on top of that pedestal, the pot has the sacred water in it" korin then turned to him "But why do you seek even greater strength? You're strong enough already"

"Well my home planet…"

"Ahhh you don't have to speak, it seems like it's a long story anyway"

"Don't speak but then how?"

"Don't worry about it just stay quiet" korin and kakrrot just starred at each other for a while until korin finally spoke

"I see so you're training to be able to accomplish the legendary super saiyan power in order to defeat the space tyrant known as frieza who destroyed your home planet after 30 years of hard labor"

'What how do you know all that!"

"I can read people's minds very easily but that's not important right now, the point is you haven't come here for impure reasons, but I have to tell you that drinking that water wont do anything for you since it's just plain tap water"

"What then why is the legend…"

"The legend is for people of the earth who aren't as strong as aliens the test is for you to gain speed by taking the bottle from me but I know from your memories that you move faster then light so you could take it from me easily"

"Oh I see that is a good test for humans" kakarrot though it through before he heard a the scream of a little boy all the way at the bottom of the tower

"What was that!" kakarrot

"You have good ears and it seems that those people down there are in trouble" korin looked over the ledge of the tower

"What now" kakarrot the looked over the edge "I'm gonna go check it out!" kakarro thten jumped over the ledge and flew down as fast as he could

oOo

"I'm going to avenge my father's death!" upa growled up at Tao

"I will ask one more time boy, where is the one named kakarrot it is my job to exterminate him" Tao approached upa, Upa then threw his axe at him but Tao just moved his head to dodge it he then grabbed upa by the neck and lifted him up

"Seems like you didn't hear me! Now where is he!"

"L…Like..I'd tell you" upa gasped out

"If you don't tell me then I'll kill you too, then I will just wait around for the boy to come out" upa still didn't answer him "What a stubborn kid! Well then if you insist, I'll just kill you" Tao then threw up toward the tower at a fast speed making him scream

Kakarrot was able to grab upa at the last second just before he hit then put him safely on the ground "I made it in time"

"So you've finally come out of hiding" Tao said to himself

"You ok" kakarrot asked him

"I'm fine but he killed my daddy! " upa cried

"What!" kakarrot's eyes widened then looked over to see bora on the ground with a spear straight through his chest, ' I can't sense any energy from him' he then glared at the assassin and quickly told upa to hide

"You bastard!" kakarrot yelled over to him but Tao only smirked at him

"So you are the boy that I have been hired to kill, I am mercenary tao the red ribbon army has been wanting you out of the way for quite a while"

"I don't care your life end here" kakarrot glared

"Such confidence for such a little boy" Tao smirked "hand over the dragon balls, or do you want to die"

"I'm not handing over anything! There's no way you're strong enough to kill me"

"hahaha you truly are an imbecile who doesn't know his own strength, I'll take you're life in three second" Tao then rushed forward at kakarrot intending to punch him but he bent his back down to dodge then placed his hands on the ground and used his feet to kick Tao straight intot he air

Kakarrot then flew up after him and kicked him hard in the face straight into the tower

"A-amazing…" upa muttered from his hiding spot

"Look who's overestimating their own strength now" kakarrot smirked "And I'm pretty sure three second are up now"

"You dare mock me child! You are the one who was hiding" Tao growled up at him

"Like I'd hide from a weakling like you" kakarrot then blocked both a punch and a kick from Tao and punched in the jaw sending him flying back before he caught himself

"B-Bastard!" Tao then tried to knee him in the stomach but he jumped into the air so tao followed him then tried to punch him only for his fist to go straight through him realizing it was an afterimage, he was then kicked in the back by the real kakarrot sending him back to the ground making a crater

Tao then came out of the crater ripping off his ripped clothes leaving only his pants "Now I'm really getting serious! Die! Dodona ray!" Tao then fired a ki blast from his finger only for kakarrot to knock it away with one hand as it exploded into a tree behind him shocking Tao

"Th-this can't be…preposterous….M-my Dodon…ray was.." Tao muttered

"Are you ready to give up yet" kakarrot asked

"He did it!" Upa cheered

"Maggot!" tao then got out a capsule form his pocket and it turned into a sword, he then tred to slash kakarrot with it but kakarrot grabbed it with one hand and broke it in half

"You can't even fight using you're bare hands you really are pathetic!" kakarrot smirked

"How dare you look down on me! You'll regret that!" Tao then got in multiple hits on kakarrot's face, he then kicked him straight into the air as he jumped up and kicked him to the ground, and he then kneed him in the stomach before jumping away

" Hahaha! You're finally dead aren't you?! It's too late for you to realize to true horror of a true assassin!" Tao laughed before kakarrot got up shocking him

Kakarrot then turned to him wiping some blood of the corner of his mouth "I was just trying to show you how pointless this was even if you land a hit I won't be injured" kakarrot smirked shaking his head

"Wh-what are you a monster!" Tao yelled

"The only monster here is you!" kakarrot then went faster than he could see punching him straight in the stomach , then copping him on both sides of the neck and finally kicking him on the side of the head sending him to the ground

'Wh-what speed!...I..can't believe it! Is soemthiing that ridiculous even possible!' Tao though as he got back into another righting stance

"You're still not giving up are you!" kakarrot got into another fighting stance

'I…I'm going to be beaten!" tao though then got an idea and bent down on the ground in front of kakarrot "I..I apologize! I was wrong! Please forgive me I'll never to anything bad again!" he begged getting a weird look from kakarrot

"Please forgive me!" tao begged again as upa came out of hiding "Don't believe him kakarrot!"

Tao then grabbed a bomb from his pants and threw it at them then jumped up into the air

"A bomb!" upa yelled as tao yelled from above "Farewell fools!" kakarrot then kicked the bomb upward wear Tao was, it then exploded right in front of him making him scream

"We did it!" kakarrot yelled when he saw nothing was left after the smoke dissipated

"Banza!" upa cheered but then rememeber his dad "Yeah..i wish my father was still alive" upa looked down at the ground

Kakarrot got a determined look on his face then turned to upa " I'm going to collect all the dragon balls and wish your dad back to life!"

"Eh?! You can do that!"

"I'm sure it's possible shenron can grant any wish" kakarrot then got out the dragon radar from his bag and checked for the next dragon ball "There are two ball together some miles away from here, those must be the ones that the red ribbon army already has!" he then smirked "Perfect! I'll be able to finally finish them off for good!"

"But kakarrot that's too much even for you! Attacking the entire base!"

"Don't worry I'll be fine either way I have to go to get those dragon balls" kakarrot assured him

"Just be careful" upa asked as kakarrot nodded then took off straight to the base

oOo

/Red Ribbon Army Base/

"Commander lieutenant violet has returned with another dragon balls"

Violet saluted the commander "we have returned. I apologize for our searching taking so much time"

Commander red took the dragon ball from her and examined it "Then when Tao returns we'll have six dragon balls" he smirked then turned to his lieutenant "Ok next have general copper and have him hurry to find the last dragon ball"

"Yes sir!"

"Commander Red the four balls have begun moving" The commander turned to the dragon radar "Oh really, it's Tao"

oOo

Kakarrot was flying at a medium speed to get to the Red Ribbon Amry base bot noticing the small camera copter a few feet behind him

/master roshi's/

"Its kakarrot" bulma yelled to roshi and a blond launch

"What?!" they then gathered at the monitor she had built " Can't you get any closer to him"

"No he's going to fast; the copter is already at its maximum speed"

"So he's still alright" turtle asked

"I wonder if he's on his way here" roshi asked

"Well I can find out" she then switched the monitor to a different setting" no it looks like he's heading to those two dragon balls over there"

Launch rubbed her chin and examined the moniter "That place.." she muttered

"He really never does change" roshi then turned to bulma "you really are amazing, though, being able to make something like this with just some parts laying around here..I guess your big chest isn't the only good thing about you"

"You said one too many lines there!"

"Could he be?" launch asked herself making bulma and roshi turn to her "Heading toward the Red Ribbon Army HQ"

"No way pistol may not work against him but he can't be that stupid!" roshi yelled

"Even if he is heading there he can handle himself he's a saiyan warrior after all I doubt a human army can stop him" bulma assured them

"He could still be injured though right" launch asked

"It is good to have a ride to get to him if he is injured why don't you call yamcha and have him fly a plane out here that way you can have a way back home too" roshi offered

"Oh that jerk I only broke up with him a week ago and I have to come crawling to him for help no I'm not doing it I'd rather swim home" bulma pouted

"But isn't salt water bad for your skin" roshi touched her soft skin getting a slap in the face

"Don't touch me, fine I'll call him to see if he'll apologize for what he did" bulam then stalked off to the phone

oOo

/Red Ribbon Army Base/

"The four dragon balls are here!"

"It's finally time for Tao to bring back his souvenirs for us" the commander smirked

oOo

Kakarrot had finally reached the outskirts of the Red Ribbon Army base "There! That's it!"He then smirked " time for me to have some fun"

A copter then noticed him "Ok Tao is here" he then got a closer look and saw that it was kakarrot smirking at him he then yelled into the radio "W-wait a minute it isn't Tao! "

oOo

Bulam had finally decided to call yamcha after debating it for a while with roshi and launch and seeing that kakarrot had already made it to the base but her dad was the one who answered the phone

"Dad! It's me bulma! Is yamcha there"

"Ohh, bulma?! It's been a while! Good timing I just thought of a really funny joke, listen to it for me"

"That's not important right now! Just get yamcha on the line!" bulam yelled

"Alright alright hold you're horses" then went to get yamcha who was in the living room talking to his new girlfriend Hasky

"Yamcha,bulma is on the line asking for you"

"Bulma's calling me?"

"Maybe she's finally going to apologize for overreacting about that fanclub" hasky offered

"I doubt it but I'll see" yamcha then walked to the phone "Where have you been? You're parents have been worried about you, you said you were going with kakarrot and didn't come back" he then let bulma explain the situation involving kakarrot "He should be able to handle himself with all the training he's had" he then let bulma talk again "Alright but I doubt anything will happen, what happened to all you're capsules though" bulam then yelled through the line "Ok, Ok sorry I asked I'll be there as soon as I can" bulam the hung up

"What's going on?" hasky asked as she walked in with paur and oolong

"Kakarrot's going to the Red Ribbon Army Base to defeat them once and for all but the guys at roshi's are worried he could get injured so they want me to go over there in case they need a ride"

"Hey can we come too" paur asked

"Sure you coming hasky" yamcha asked as she nodded

Oolong then whispered into yamcha ear "You sure it's a good idea to have your ex-girlfriend and your new girlfriend in the same room"

"I'm sure it'll be fine hasky doesn't lose her temper too often"

"That's one of the thing you like about me isn't it" hasky smiled up at yamcha making him blush and nod "Well let's get going" she then pulled him to find a copter they could use

oOo

/Red Ribbon Army Base/

Kakarrot sent a ki blast at the copter in front of him destroying it but just flew straight past it

"Respond #84! I-it's been destroyed! What's going on here!"

"Switch on the laser moniter!"

"Right!" they then turned it on to see kakarrot flying toward the base getting a shocked look from the head soldier he then turned to the commander

"C-commander! The person transporting the four balls isn't Mercenary Tao! It's that kakarrot kid!"

"Wh-what!" they both yelled in shock

"I'm coming in!" kakarrot yelled as he dove through the building of the base

"Wh-why is that kid here!" the commander yelled

"Could this mean….that Tao was killed..by kakarrot" the lieutenant asked

Commander red then turned to his soldiers "Listen up! Don't' let him take a step further!"

"He's already gotten inside! He's on the terrace in sector 12!" commander red was socked by the news but then growled up at the moniter

/kakarrot/

Kakarrot delivered a kick to a soldiers jaw kocking him out then flew toward some other solier who had their guns pointed at him but he quickly knocked them both out with a kick to the neck at the same time

Kakarrot then looked around to see all the soldiers around him were completely knocked out then checked his radar "Over there huh?" he looked to his right then flew in the direction

"He's over there!" he heard someone yelled then multiple copter came out and began shooting at m, he groaned in frustration then decided to use a technique he hadn't used at all but had learned a long time ago

He prepared a ki blast in his hands then shot it up into the air as all the soldiers watched it ascend it exploded in mid air and like rain it turned into multiple ki blasted raining town on them destroying multiple buildings and all of the copters

Kakarrot put a shield around him to avoid being hit by one of the blast and decided to run to the dragon balls, once the blasts were over a soldier came out "Over here! He's come to the ground!"

"He's heading straight for building 8" a soldier told the commander

"So he is after the dragon balls"

"Commander! You should retreat underground just to be safe" his lieutenant told him

"Don't make me laugh! Why do I have to retreat just because of some stupid kid!"

"But he was capable of defeating Mercenary Tao!"

"The Red Ribbon Army is Invincible!"

Kakarrot then kicked another soldier out of his way being the last one that was currently aroufn him then headed for the dragon balls again, he got out his radar and looked to see it was in the building a few feet from him

A snipper then tried to shoot him but kakarrot heard it coming and caught it then looked up at the man "Idiot you think other soldier haven't tried that already!" then continued running

"WH….what…is he" the man shivered

"He's gone inside building 8!"

"He's already inside building 8! And we've already lost about half our troops!" a soldier told commander red

"Wh-what?! Hurry to building 8!" he ran with his lieutenant

"Yes sir!"

oOo

Bulma had been expecting yamcha to make an apology when he arrived on the island but instead saw a blond girl come out with him from the copter

"And who is this" bulma narrowed her eyes at her

"A pleasure to meet you my name is hasky" she offered her hand to bulma, bulma shook it after debating it with herself

Yamcha was hesitant to tell bulma but decided he shouldn't be ashamed of hasky "Bulma I'd like you to meet Hasky, I met her while I was out in west city and we grew a liking to each other and decided to start dating"

Bulma was shocked at the news "You jerk! We haven't even broken up for a month and you've already found yourself a new girlfriend what is she one of the girls from your little fanclub"

"What no I told you I wasn't interested in any of those girls already!"

"so who is she!" bulma pointed to hasky

"I met her while I was out in the city she was a thief just like me but I managed to convince her the error of her way and gave her a chance to change she's been doing good so far she has a good job a capsule corp and has an apartment in the city"

"Yes your father pays well I don't, I hope I doesn't make you uncomfortable when I'm there" Hasky told her

"What just because you're dating my ex-boyfriend" bulma narrowed her eyes at hasky

"Yes you EX- boyfriend, you have to have more faith in each other when you're in a relationship or it will never work out"

"Whatever let's just keep watching kakarrot to make sure he's not injured" bulma then turned around and stomped back into the house

"That went well" oolong commented

"I could've been worse" paur said they all then went into the house to watch kakarrot's fight

oOo

Commander red and Lieutenant black were able to make it to building 8 before kakarrot and the commander quickly rushed over to the dragon balls that were on a plate on a table

"I will never hand over the dragon balls!"

"We're really in a bad situation…that kakarrot kid possesses a strength beyond our imagination, not to mention all the main members of our army have already been done away with while they were out searching"

Kakarrot delivered an elbow to the last soldiers chest finishing him off then checked his radar again "Higher huh?" he just decided to burst through the ceiling to catch soldiers there by surprise

Commander red watcher through a moniter as kakarrot defeated the soldier there "H…How could the Red Ribbon Army be destroyed by a mere child!"

Kakarrot kicked a soldier on the side of the face, he kicked the gun out of another's hands and punched him in the jaw, then kicked another on the back of the head

He then heard a bazooka coming from behind just before it hit

The soldiers who fired it hid behind an overturned table as it exploded "We did it!"

"Take that bastard!" but when the smoke cleared they saw the kakarrot had put a shield around him leaving him completely unharmed

"Bastard am I!" they screamed as he rushed forward at pushing the table against them as they where pushed against the wall, he then turned to see two soldier with guns but they quickly ran away screaming

'Finally they're not even bothering anymore'

Commander red growled at the monitor when he saw his soldiers where starting to run away

"How pathetic! And you call yourselves red ribbon soldiers"

"The other soldiers have begun to flee as well" the lieutentant looked out the window to see soldiers running

"U…Unbelievable! He's just a single kid!" the commander growled

"it seems it was too late for us to realize that kakarrot's power far exceeds anything we could possibly imagine, we'll just have to leave the dragon balls behind and retreat…."

"I will do no such thing! You think I'm going to hand over the dragon balls just like that?!"

"Your life mat depend on it"

Commander red was now shaking in frustration "Darn it! I was so close just a little more and I could've gotten taller!" he gritted out

The lieutenant still heard the quite growl "Wh-what did you say?! C-commander red, do you mean that you were collecting the dragon balls in order to increase you height"

"YES! Got any complaints!"

"WH-what?! It wasn't to take over the world!"

"with a little time we will be able to do that! Before that though as the controller I have to look cool, gals don't like short men!"

"That was the reason you made us all suffer for!"

"How could a ridiculously tall person like you understand how a short person like me feels! Ever since I was a child, I was always made fun of"

"The reason I tracked down the information of the 7 dragon balls and the wish they could grant….was in order for the red ribbon army to conquer the world"

"SILENCE! I am the commander so I can do whatever I want!"

"D…do you understand just how many sacrifices you made out of your men in order for that!"

"Black! How dare you speak to your commander this way! The only reason we've lost so much is because you bastards didn't train enough! Now just shut up and listen to your commanders orders!" the lieutenant the got out a gun and shoot the commander right in the forehead killing him instantly

"You have no right to be my commander, I will become the new commander and rebuild the red ribbon army" he then heard the window break and kakarrot flew threw it

"This is where the dragon balls are"

Black took off his jacket "So you're finally here"

"Are you the boss?"

"That right since a little bit ago"

"I'll be taking the dragon balls then" kakarrot looked over to the table that had the dragon balls on it

"Say kakarrot how about we do this, we gather the dragon balls together and take over the entire world, just the two of us?"

"No way Life is nothing without freedom so the whole world shouldn't have to suffer because of one person's thirst for power" he glared at the man

"Then it looks like the only thing to do is fight"

"O come on I though you guys gave up already" he groaned but he dodged the punch that black sent at him and the kick then he punched black right in the stomach making him spit out some blood

'T…to think you were this strong' he wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth

"Just give up already!"

Black then got out a capsule from his pocket and it turned into a large Robotic suit that he jumped into. He then sent a punch at kakarrot but he grabbed onto the arm and spun him around in a circle then threw him into the wall straight outside

oOo

"You friend is really powerful" hasky commented

"Yeah he should be since he's from a warrior race" yamcha told her

"You haven't told her about any of us" bulma looked to him

"I have but I only said that you were fighter not any of your origins"

"he would've told me eventually anyway" hasky shrugged

oOo

Black then sent a blast out of the suit at kakarrot who was sitting on top of a building and when I cleared there was nothing but a crater

"HAHAHA! Blown to bits have you! I win!" black cheered

Kakarrot then appeared above the suit knocking on the windshield to get his attention "What! Y-You bastard!why!"

"I told you, you can't defeat me" kakarrot shrugged, black then tried to punch him but kakarrot moved out of the way causing him to punch himself "HAHA idiot!"

"You little!" he then launched himself upward in the suit causing kakarrot to fall off an land on the roof of a building

"What's he planning now?" kakarrot looked up at him

"Allllright!" black prepared the missile in the back of the suit "fine then I will just use the missile….and take out the entire base with you!" he then aimed the missile "Now is truly the end for you!" he then fired

"Another bomb" he lifted an eyebrow then used his mental powers to change its direction back at the new commander "WH-What in the the!" he yelled before it hit causing a giant explosion

Kakarrot then went back to building 8 and got the dragon balls" Now there's only one dragon ball left!" he smiled as he put the balls in his backpack then got out his radar but it didn't give a signal for another dragon ball "Oh no I must be broken again" he groaned then put the radar back in his bag and flew out of the base "Well this is just great, now I have to go back to roshi's and have bulma fix the radar again" he then stopped flying and looked around 'which way do I got though' he then decided to sense for bulma's energy and found it miles from him in the east and took off at a high speed

oOo

"He just defeated the Red Ribbon Army and he shrugs it off like nothing, he hasn't changed one bit" oolong huffed as he watched kakarrot take off

"Not even the police could do anything against them" bulma muttered

"Just one puny alien warrior" launch muttered

"I-I can't believe it" hasky muttered

"Well he's on his way here right so we can congradualte him when he gets here and you can meet him hasky" yamcha mentioned

Kakarrot then appeared a few minutes later at the door nto even bothering to knock just coming in

"That was fast" roshi commented

"Hey bulma I need you to fix the radar I think it broke again" he handed the radar to bulma

"You haven't found you'e momentum yet?" she asked as she inspected the radar with her tools

"I did, but I promised this boy named upa I met that I'd wish his father back to life because he was killed by a man who was sent to kill me"

"You're such a good person kakarrot" paur commented

"Hey kakarrot you may not have noticed but we just watched you defeat the entire red ribbon army base with a camera copter bulam built and It was awesome" krillin cheered

"Really" kaakrrot lifted an eyebrow

"It's amazing in human standard" hasky told him

"Oh and this is hasky she's my new girlfriend" yamcha introduced her

"Nice to meet you" he nodded at her as she smiled at him

"That rain like ki blast was the best out of the fight how come you've never used it before" oolong asked

"never really needed to its only for when I'm surrounded" kakarrot shrugged

"This is strange…" bulma said making everyone look over to her "Not one part of it is broken!"

"But it's not giving a signal for the last dragon ball"

"Do you think it could've went flying into space" oolong asked

"There's no way it would've flown that far" bulma told him

"Until a while ago it showed all seven of them" kakarrot mentioned

"Which means…..that something might have swallowed the dragon ball"

"Swallowed? You mean eaten?" yamcha asked

"That's probably what this means, if a dragon ball's unique electromagnetic waves are surrounded by a living being, then the radar won't catch it"

"There is no one stupid enough to swallow something like that" oolong said

"If bulma's right then there are some animals that would eat almost anything like some dinosaurs" kakarrot told them

"Does that mean there is no way for us to search for it" krillin asked

"I suppose there is nothing we can do" bulma shrugged

"Well this stinks right when I had 6…"

"If you go to baba's palace, she'll surely tell you where the dragon ball is" roshi said

"Babaa's palace?" oolong asked

"What is that?" yamcha asked

"Whenever I can't find something, I always get baba to show me where it is, she's always on the mark" roshi told them

"Where is this palace then?" kakarrot asked

Roshi then got out a map of a desert "it should be around here" roshi pointed to a spot on the map

"Alright thanks roshi" kakarrot said and was about to leave when they stopped him

"Hey why don't we come with you this time" yamcha asked

"I don't have a choice do I" kakarrot slumped his shoulders

"Nope come on" krillin then dragged him to the copter outside, Yamcha, hasky and paur then joined them

"You guys coming too" yamcha asked the others

Bulma crossed her arms "No way I'm sick and tired of this, I'm going home now yamcha give me an aircraft capsule"

"There's no way I'm going either" oolong answered

"alright then we'll be off then"

"Be careful and do your best" they yelled as they took off

"At least with kakarrot's strength I'm sure they can get baba to give them a fortune telling" roshi said to himself getting a look from launch

oOo

The group decided to take a break from flying to baba's palace in a small town

"I'll go and bring upa here while you guys rest up, I almost got all the dragon balls after all, upa's going to be really happy"

"Ok don't take too long" yamcha said

"What should we do now, wait in a coffee shop until he gets back" hasky offered

"Sure let's go" krillin agreed

oOo

/Korin tower/

Kakarrot landed on the ground next to korin tower "UPA! You here? I'm back!"

Upa then peeked out from his tipi "Kakarrot?" he then saw he was really outside and rushed out to hug him "AH it is you kakarrot! I'm so glad you're alive!"

"You thought I would die?"

"I was praying the whole time!"

"I beat those red ribbon guys easily, and now I got 6 dragon balls! One more and we can bring your father back to life! So come with me!" kakarrot then put upa on his back and flew off

"Where is the seventh ball?" upa asked

"I don't know right now, but there's someone who can tell me"

oOo

"Alright I'm back with upa" kakarrot told the group

"Ok let's get going now" yamcha then got the copter back out and then all flew off in it

/later/

"How much longer paur" hasky asked

"It should be around here"

"If you say so all I see is desert around here" yamcha looked at their surroundings

Paur looked at the map in her hands " but according to the map we got from roshi's it should be…."

"There's a building over by that lake! That should be it right!" krillin pointed out the window

"I see that sure looks like the place" yamcha then landed the copter outside the building and they all got out

"It sure is hot here" upa commented

"Looks like we aren't the only ones who have come" krillin told them looking at the fighters near the entrance

"Yes, yes get in line please" a servent told them "Are all of you together?"

" Eh? W-well yeah but" yamcha stuttered

"Hehehe is that so?! I see well then when your turn comes you will be called" the ssrvent then left

"Don't you find it strange? There are mostly buffed up guys here" hasky asked

"Hey don't scare me like that! It must just be a group of friends from some dojo" krillin waved it off

An old rich looking couple then walked out of the building "Ahhh I see, I see, so it was stuck in there! My solid gold weight stone" the man smiled

"Isn't that wonderful dear?" the lady asked him as they got into a limo outside and drove off

"Look it's not all buff guys" krillin told hasky

The servent then came back out "Next please!" the buffed men cheered then rushed inside

"T-those guys seemed really pumped up" kakarrot said

"There really is something suspicious about this place" paur muttered

"I-I hear some weird voices" krillin then heard the groans of the men that had just rushed inside as they screamed a couple of times

"Wh-what's going on" yamcha yelled

A few minutes later the men came in completely injured in bandages, casts, and crutches being waved off by the servant "Too bad please come again"

Everyone in the group but kakarrot eye's bulged when they saw how injured the men were, the servant then turned to them "Next please"

"Wh-what was that" hasky muttered

Yamcha turned to the servant"Wh-what happened to those guys?"

"Hehehe!" the group then followed it anyway down the hall "That's it come" the servant led them to another building where a small woman sitting on a crystal ball was waiting

"I have brought them"

"Oh my another bunch of young'uns, I am fortune teller baba" she introduced herself

"Nice to meet you, there's something I want you to find for me" kakarrot asked

"Sure thing just pay up, ten million zeni"

"Ten million zeni!" the group yelled

"Y-you need money" krillin stuttered

"T-there's no way we'd have that much money" yamcha stuttered

"I figured as much" baba then turned " come thin way please"

"Wh-what are you going to do?" hasky asked

Baba then led them to a ring just behind the building they were just in "You'' be battling here with each of my fighter one at a time, if you win you'll go on to the next fighter but if you lose you'll change with one of your own, if you can beat all five of my men, you win and I'll give you a fortune for free"

"Huh? Ohh that's all" yamcha crossed his arms

"That's what those five guys lost at, Hey land two of us went pretty far in the world martial asrts tournament and one of us is the champion" krillin told her

"Hoh then color me excited"

"So if we fight your five fighters and win then you'll give us a fortune for free?!" kakarrot asked

"Yes but you all are just a bunch of children, there's no way you can win just give up here"

"No we'll do it right guys" yamcha turned to them

"Of course this sounds fun" krillin smirked

"Can I just watch" upa asked as did paur

"It'll be us three then" kakarrot told the woman

"Hoh? You three vs. my five you've got some confidence huh?"

Kakarrot smirked "You'll see"

"Poor lady you don't know what you're getting into" krillin smirked

"What are the rules" yamcha asked

"There are none, if you give up or fall into the lake you lose, now let's begin who's first"

Krillin stepped onto the ring fully confident" I will"

"Do your best krillin" hasky yelled

"you probably won't even need to come out kakarrot, I'll take all five on myself" krillin stretched his legs

"You shouldn't underestimate an opponent before seeing what they can do krillin" kakarrot scolded him

"Yeah, yeah this sure bring back memories" krillin mentioned

"Dracula man come out" baba called into the house behind her

"Dracula man, that's a weird name" krillin then saw a bat come out then turn into a vampire in boxer shorts and boxing gloves

"He looks pretty weak" krillin smirked then got into a fighting stance

"Ok begin the battle!"

"I'll just begin lightly to see what he's got" krillin sent a kick at Dracula but he jumped up and turned back into a bat then circled krillin at a fast speed

"Darn it! He's too fast!" krillin tried to catch a glimpse of him, he was then grabbed from behind and Dracula dug his teeth into his head sucking blood

"Woah he's sucking blood!" yamcha yelled

"Ehhh! You idiot stop!" krillin yelled

"Shake him off!" hasky yelled

"If you don't give up you'll die of blood loss" baba smirked

Krillin then jumped and tried to land on his head "How about this!" Dracula moved away before he could hit

"Are you alright krillin!" yamcha yelled as krillin got up

"Kid's blood really tastes good! That was quite a feast thanks!" krillin wobbled around feeling a bit dizzy

"Well give up? If you say uncle we'll give you a blood transfusion"

"You're gonna pay for tha…" blood then began leaking out of the holes in krillin's head

"Don't get angry calm yourself! You will just lose more blood that way!" kakarrot yelled

Krillin tried to calm himself but the blood just kept pouring out "It looks like you grew hair krillin " they laughed

"Shut up!" he yelled before he was kicked by Dracula into the pond

"That's far enough" baba smiled

"Blood transfusion, blood transfusion!" the servent muttered as the blood pumped into krillin's arm after they got him out of the water

"Hang in there" yamcha ushered him

"If you weren't so cocky you could've won" kakarrot narrowed his eyes at him

"It's because you kept bugging me!" krillin yelled

"Now who's next, who want to fight with Dracula man?"

The group then conversed with one another coming up with a plan, yamcha then turned to baba "Excuse me do you mind if we get 5 people after all"

"Hah see that what you get for being overconfident" paur and upa then stepped into the ring

"Can these two fight together" kakarrot asked

Baba turned to Dracula "Well?"

"Of course I don't mind! I bet their blood tastes great"

"Ok no problem"

"Thanks"

"Ok just follow the plan" yamcha told them both as upa chewed something in his mouth

"Now then, battle begin!"

"Good luck" hasky cheered

Dracula ran at them "Here he comes!" paur yelled as upa breathed out garlic breath

"Y-you just ate some garlic didn't you! Vampires hate garlic!" Dracula yelled as he covered his nose, he then turned into a bat again and turned to paur" fine I'll just suck your blood" he then flew at her but she turned into a an echidna putting splinters in his mouth when he bit her

HE screamed in pain then turned to see upa in the shape of a cross "WH-what are you doing?!"

"Vampires hate crosses more than anything else right?!" he answered

"GYAAA!" he then turned into a bat and tried to fly away but paur turned into a glove and smacked him down into the pond

The group cheered at their victory

"Hohoho good job finding his weak spots, the fighters only get stronger from here though!"

Yamcha stepped onto the ring "alright good job guys, you've done enough now it's my turn!"

"You sure, you only have two people left! you think you two can beat my four"

"Easily I'll beat all four myself!" yamcha smirked

"What did I just tell krillin" kakarrot muttered "Why don't I go instead yamcha!"

"You're the special weapon in case we run into trouble I'll go first!" yamcha then turned to baba " ok go and bring out your next fighter"

"Do your best yamcha!" hasky and paur cheered

"Hohoho he's already here"

"Eh?!" yamcha looked around the ring "where I don't see anyone!"

"He right in front of you yamcha can't you sense him" kakarrot yelled

"HEheh he's invisible! You can't see him because he's the Invisible man!" baba informed him

"Invicible I don't even know how to sense yet!" yamcha yelled

"Begin the battle!"

"Here I come" a voice said from his right, he was then punched in the face and kicked in the stomach sending him to the edge of the ring

"Yamcha!" hasky yelled

"Darn it this isn't fair!" he growled as he got up rubbing his stomach before he was hit in the back of the head, yamcha then tried to kick him but hit nothing "Damn it!"

"What happened to all that courage you had" baba asked

Krillin turned to kakarrot "Go and get master roshi!"

"Huh why?" he asked

"Just go! Now!"

"alright sheesh!" kakarrot then took off into the air

"he can fly who is that kid?" baba asked herself as she watched him take off

Yamcha got off the ground again "Th-this si bad at this rate I'll defiantly lose! I'll just have to listen for his footsteps!" he then heard a noise and kicked in that direction finally landing a hit

"Hah I nicked you! You may be invisible but you can't completely erase your presence when you move"

"heh heh heh you sure?" baba then began to play some music from the sidelines

"What would you like to hear classical or rock?"

Yamcha was then hit in the face "Yamcha hang in there!" paur yelled

"Darn it if she keeps playing that music there's no way I can't listen for his movements!"

"Had enough? Let me be honest: you have no chance of victory!"

"If only I could see him!" yamcha gritted

"Hey krillin! I brought him!" kakarrot yelled from above

"Yes he made it!" krillin smiled

"What's the big idea! What do you need me for?!" roshi asked

"I would like you to watch this battle" krillin said "Hey hasky come over here" he then positioned her to face the outside of the ring " You stay there master! Look up a bit more though!"

"Now I can't see what's going on" hasky glared at krillin

"this is a tiring way to watch" krilliin then got on the ring behind hasky

"Ready? Stay right there! Now!" krillin yelled then pulled hasky's shirt down roshi's eyes bulged at the sight and his nose bleed violently

The blood landed on The invisible man "What!"

"Ahh! Now I can see him!" yamcha then got into a fighting stance and punched him a few times then delivered a kick sending him to the edge of the ring

The invisible man held up a white flag "I-I give up"

"HE did it! Krillin cheered before he was smacked on the back of the head then grabbed by his collar to see an angry hasky

"You know I don't like violence as much as I did before but I'll make an exception for you!" she yelled as she shook him

"B-but it was to help your boyfriend!"

"Were you trying to make me die of blood loss" roshi yelled holding a hankie to his nose

"I'm very sorry, but I had no choice!" roshi then whispered into krillins ear "I'll thank you in secret later" making krillin grin

Hasky glared at the two from the side

"Not bad, these last three are true fighters though"

"Roshi you're here too?" yamcha asked when he turned back to the group

"Peace" roshi held up two fingers

"Are you just now noticing" hasky asked

"From what I can gather you're just as greedy as ever sis" roshi told baba

"What do you mean sis?" yamcha asked

"Fortune teller baba is my sister" roshi told them

"WH-what!" they yelled

"Hmph long time no see, and it looks like you're just as lazy as you've always been" baba looked down at her brother" still just as perverted too"

"Leave me alone"

"If that's the case master then can you ask her to give us a free fortune" krillin asked

"Don't even think about it money and fighting are my only form of entertainment these days"

"It's fine this'll be good training!" yamcha smiled

"Well said, for the next fighter however we need to change arenas" she then turned "Follow me"

"I might as well watch the rest of the battles then" roshi then followed the others as the followed baba into the next dome

"This way" she led them up a flight of stairs

"Where the heck is she taking us?" yamcha asked

"To the devil's toilet" roshi answered

"T-the devil's toilet?! What's that? Do you have any advice?" yamcha asked him

"Don't die, that's my advice" roshi answered

Yamcha glared at him" I'll take that to heart"

The then came to a door on the side of the stairwell "the combatants enter here" baba pointed to the door

"Yes" yamcha then entered the door and baba turned back to the stairs "everyone else come with me, you can watch the battle better from above"

Baba led the group to a balcony to watch the fight

Yamcha came to the top of his stairs to see the next battle ring was a small pathway that was the long tongues of two demon statures, and the bottom was a pit of green liquid

"Wh-what is this place!" he yelled

"You'll be fighting on those demon tongues, below is a pool of deadly poison if you fall you die" baba then extended her hand with some meat in it "I will drop some meat in so watch closely" the meat then fell into the poison disintegrating as it touched the deadly liquid

Everyone was shocked at the sight "As you can see if you fall in you'll melt away"

" I….see…..so this is the devil's toilet" yamcha stuttered

"Now's your last chance to give up, your still young you don't want to die do you?"

"T-this looks fun! There's no way I'm gonna give up here"

"The dried up gladiator mummy!" she introduced the next fight and a man wrapped completely in bandages walked out from the other side of the ring

"Geez first the invisible man now a Mummy!"

"Now let's begin!"

Yamcha got into a fighting stance 'he looks like the kind of guy that relies on brute force, ok then, I'll need to utilize this narrow ledge and take him down with speed'

"Yamcha please don't die" paur yelled

Yamcha then ran at the mummy but he jumped up above him surprising him, the mummy landed behind him and tried to kick him but yamcha was able to dodge it as well as the next punch

The mummy then hit yamcha multiple times in the face at a fast speed

"H-he's fast" roshi stuttered

"Really?" kakarrot asked

The mummy landed one more punch sending yamcha to the edge of the tongues only hanging on with his hands, the mummy then came to the ledge

"Get up its no fun If I win this quickly" yamcha was able to pull himself back up and face the mummy again "Is that the best you've got"

Yamcha got into another fighting stance 'I-I just can't believe how fast he is'

"Yamcha please be careful" hasky yelled

"Hang in there" paur yelled

Yamcha ran forward with his wolf fang fist and tried to punch and kcik the mummy but he dodged both times, the mummy then kicked yamcha away then knee him in the stomach making him scream

"Yamcha!"

"There's no point in fighting you anymore just give up"

"NAtrually he's no match" baba commented

Yamcha then sweep the mummy off his feet causing him to fall off the ledge of the tongues

"That guy's falling he did it!" hasky cheered with paur

The mummy smirked then shot off one of his bandages and wrapped it around the tongues then swung himself back up onto the top shocking everyone in the process

"Heh you sure use some stupid tactics don't ya, ready for some payback" the mummy then grabbed yamcha by the shoulders and kneed him in the stomach, then punched him in the head and then grabbed him by the neck

"You give up? Or do you want me to drop you into the poison swamp"

"I…I give up" yamcha muttered

"You shoulda said that sooner"

"So it's already over boy what a one-sided match" baba looked as yamcha joined the group

"Yamcha!" paur yelled as she flew to him

"Are you alright yamcha" hasky asked as sahe helped him walk

"I-I'm sorry kakarrot I never thought a fighter of that caliber would be in a place like this" yamcha apologized

"So then who's the last of you 5? Let's get this match started, or will you give up and just ed it here?" baba asked

"My turn now" kakarrot smirked as he flew out of the balcony and onto the tongues, he then turned to the mummy " Alright whenever you're ready"

"You've got to be joking! Do you mean you're the last opponent"

"He's not much joy in beating a little runt like that" baba commented "Alright commence the battle!"

The mummy got into a fighting stance "Well, whatever"

Kakarrot smirked at him " come at me or should I go first?"

'Tha…that's odd…despite that stance, he's got absolutely no opening' th mummy examined kakarrot's stance

"If your gonna attack then attack already"

"What are you doing?! Get thing moving will ya!" baba yelled

"Alright !" the mummy ran at kakarrot punching him in the stomach then in the jaw straight into the air, he jumped up and delievered a kick knocking him into the statue behind them face down on the tongue "Heh, its over he was nothing"

"Obviously you lose if you get knocked out, hey kiddon give me some reply if you're not unconscious, well? How about it eh?"

Kakarrot bounced back up shocking the mummy and baba he then smirked at the mummy as he faced him "Ya ready now it's my turn"

"I can't believe it he didn't take on a single scratch of damage" roshi commented

"Yo-you bastard! You really are eagar to die aren't you" the mummy tired to punch him but he dodged it and punched him in the stomach knocking him unconscious

Everyone was shocked at the scene as kakarrot patted him on the head "He's out so that means I win right" kakarrot asked baba

"Ye…yeah….that's right" baba muttered as kakarrot nodded and carried the mummy to the stairwell

"Ju….just one blow" krillin muttered

"Tha-that's impossible what's going on" yamcha stuttered

"I can't believe he's that good" hasky commented as kakarrot came back out from the stairs

"Ok where's my next victim" he asked

"Hmph don't get carried away, you won't be laughing for much longer" baba scolded him" alright here's my 4th contestant, Ackman! You're up!"

A man dressed in a blue unitard with wings and horns came out smirking and crossing his arms

"Man it's nothing but freaks" kakarrot muttered

"What? She's already bring ackman out?! He's supposed to have served as her 5th man up until now…..she must have someone even more amazing for the end" roshi said

"Begin!"

Ackman then used his wings to fly above the tongues "Kiddo shall I take you to my homeland?! To hell! Die!" he flew straight down at him only to be kicked away easily

"What?!" baba yelled

"He- he's so fast!" yamcha yelled

Ackman wiped some blood off the side of his mouth as he got back up

"You don't seem very strong either"

"Wh-what was that?! Why you, how dare you speak such insolence to a devil!"

"What are you doing ackman take care of him this instant!" baba yelled

"Ri-right!" he then tried to punch kakarrot but he dodged it as well as the next kick, kakarrot kicked himself off the statue then flew at ackman punching him on the face sending him over the edge

Ackman quickly used his wings to fly back onto the tongues "Did you really think that the great ackman would be defeated so easily?!"

"Course not! I was going easy on you"

"Wh-what!"

"Wow he doesn't look like anything special" krillin cheered

"Don't be absurd, he's such a master that he won the world tournament two times already, its just that kakarrot is too overwhelmingly strong" roshi informed them

"He won the world tournament?!" yamcha asked

"Ackman I expect better than this from someone of your caliber" baba yelled

"Whatever do you mean? Why I'm just about to show you my true power" ackman smirked as he put two finger to each side of his head

"No matter how much someone might try and pass themselves off as a do gooder , they'll always have a little bit of an evil heart, and if you make that tiny trace of an evil heart grow and grow it will eventually explode! You'll be blown to smithereens!"

"What?"

"Watch out kakarrot! It's the devilmite ray! He seriously intends to kill you!" roshi yelled

Ackman then fired his ray but kaakrrot quickly dodged it and kicked ackman straight into the wall behind him knocking him unconscious as well

"Hooray!"

"He's saved!"

"Wheh I would think the intention to kill frieza would have been that one trace of evil ackman would need to kill him" roshi sighed

"I won again" kakarrot gave a peace sign at the group "only one left come one!"

"Hmph well done, you guys are the first to advance this far, but this will be as far as you go, my fifth man is a great champion, Your turn is finally up!" baba yelled

A man dressed in a black cloak the stepped out from the stairs of the other side of the arena, the clock was able to keep his entire face in the shadows and it was zipped up from the very bottom so you couldn't see his chest, legs, or arms

"Hello" he greeted kakarrot

"Huh? Oh hello" he greeted his opponent

"What the?! That's the ace up her sleeve" krillin asked

The man then turned to Baba " Baba I have a favor"

"Hm? Whatdaya want? Let's hear it"

"I was just thinking that we should have our fight outside so we can have more room and wont destroy this arena"

"Hoh…I see that'll be fine going all out"

They all then walked outside and headed for the arena, baba turned to the man "So show bout it? Can you win?"

"I'm wondering that myself" he answered

Krillin whispered to kakarrot "Boy you've lucked out kakarrot, he doesn't look all that great you've got this in the bag" he noticed that kakarrot wasn't even listening to him and staring st the man in the cloak

"Hey, what the matter?"

"It's noting it's just that guy seems familiar"

"Huh you know him?"

"I think I do I can't sense his energy though"

"You always say such odd things"

The man then pulled baba over and whispered something to her in the corner of the ring

"Master roshi what's the matter you've been quiet for a while" yamcha asked

"Yeah"

"What's there to be worried about?! Nobody can match kakarrot now! There's no way he'll lose" hasky cheered

"No, that's not it, I've just got an odd feeling about this guy like he has a lot in commen with kakarrot then meets the eye"

"huh? He's that amazing?" paur asked

"Yes it's clear from all the confidence my big sister places in him that he's quite a master"

"Really he certainly doesn't look like one" yamcha looked over to the man

"Oh wow so that's it huh?" baba yelled "I see, I see that'll be real fun"

"Can we get this fight going now" kakarrot asked

"Alright let's start the final match, it ends when one of you cries uncle! And while I think he's got no chance, if that tyke manages to win then I'll divine the location of the dragon ball"

"Ok! I defiantly ain't gonna lose" kakarrot got into a fighting stance

"Hang in there!"

"Don't let your guard down!"

"Hey now aren't you going to do a pre-match bow?" the man asked

"Huh? Oh right?" kakarrot then bowed to his opponent

"You'd think with that get up he wouldn't be so formal" krillin commented

"Begin the match!"

Kakarrot and the man then got into their fighting stances as both of them waited for the right moment to attack

"Th-this is going to be an incredible match" roshi looked from the man to kakarrot

'This one's different he's got a whole different aura to him than the others' kakarrot thought

"Come at me!" the man yelled

"Alright!" kakarrot then flew at the man as he tried to punch him but the man was able to dodge the first one and catch the second one in his hand

They then jumped apart, the man then moved at a great speed and managed to punch kakarrot sending him to the ground but he was able to bounce back up kick the man in the neck as they jumped apart again

The group was completely shocked at what they had just witnessed in the ring, the man and kakarrot got back into their fighting positions

"What a match! Kakarrot's amazing but that other guy is amazing too" roshi commented

"Who is the guy?" yamcha asked

The man the advanced and sent multiple punches at kakarrot, kakarrot was only able to dodge some of them but managed to get a kick into the man's face. The man quickly recovered and grabbed his foot then slammed him into the ground , he then sent him flying into the air

"Wahhh!"

"HE threw him overhead! What's he trying to do!" roshi yelled

The man then flew up after kakarrot and when he was above him he kicked him sending him right into the ring's concrete making a deep hole

"I bet he won't be able to just brush that off" the man floated in his spot in the sky

"He can fly too!" yamcha asked

Kakarrot then flew out of the hole at a fast speed straight up to the man and kicked him away heading for another building , the man kicked himself off the roof and flew back at kakarrot aiming a kick, kakarrot was able to brace himself enough to take the impact

His strength shocked everyone including the man, kakarrot smirked at him "Heh, ma you're strong….I'm getting all excited!"

'It-it's unbelievable the way he's gotten so strong, he was able to take my kick head on' the man thought 'alright then how about we kick it up a notch'

The man then positioned his hands in the form of a club in front of his face

"huh?!"

"It- it can't be!" yamcha yelled

Kakarrot was just as shocked as the other were, the man then began to power up his ki blast as it began to take form in front of his hands

"There's no way! It's a trick!" krillin stuttered

"Buster!" the man growled

"This can't be real!" kakarrot muttered

"CANON!" the man then fired his blast at kakarrot engulfing the ring in light but when the light cleared they all saw the kakarrot it was fired at dissipate realizing it was an afterimage

"He vanished!" baba yelled

"The afterimage huh" the man said to himself then looked to see kakarrot was flosting above the ring "I'm up here!"

"What a feat, he managed to dodge my blast and fly up in the air"

"Now it's my turn!" he then flew straight down at the man

"Gives me a perfect opportunity to send another blast at him, he won't be able to dodge as well as last time" the man then began to put him hands in front of him again when he heard kakarrot begin to yell

"Buster!"

"What was that?"

"CAN!

"Can it be?! Has he finally perfected the technique!"

"NON!" kakarrot fired his blast at the man making him fall to the ground face-up, kakarrot then knee the man in the stomach while he was still down making him groan

"O-Oh no!" baba yelled

"Hey ya give up" kakarrot smirked down at him "If you don't then I'll just have to finish you off myself"

"He did it!"

"He won!"

The man then began chuckling under the hood getting a frown from kakarrot, the man's hand then shot out and grabbed kakarrot tail from his waist "EHH!" kakarrot yelled before he collapsed onto the ring

"What happened!" yamcha yelled

"Oh yes kakarrot did mention that he loses his power when someone grabs his tail" roshi informed them

"What!" they all yelled

"I guess that guy must have figured it out on his own! I thought we would be the only ones who would ever know something like that" krillin muttered

"He must really be a master to figure that out" yamcha said

"Still have a weakness huh" the man said to him as he hung kakarrot upside down

"I-I let my guard down" kakarrot muttered

"Hyah Hyah Hyah the shoes on the other foot now! Hey kiddo looks like you neglected to toughen up your tail!" baba yelled

The man then smacked kakarrot down on the ring floor multiple times before he stopped for minute "You're as stubborn as always don't you give up yet" the man asked

"N..Never" kakarrot growled

"Have it your way" the man then continued to smack him down on the ring

"it's no use he's gonna get done in" paur yelled

"Hey how did this guy know kakarrot's weakness in the first place" hasky asked

Just as the man was about to smack kakarrot down on the ring once again his tail completely ripped of his body "WHa?!" the man muttered

Kakarrot then began to yell in pain rubbing the spot where his tail used to be as he rana round the ring

"Wow his tail came clean off that's a first" the man muttered

"Oh hey! That mean kakarrot weak spot is gone!" roshi yelled

Kakarrot then glared at the man gritting his teeth "H-how dare you tear off my tail!" he then got into a fighting stance "Now I'm mad!"

The man then straightened into a good posture " I give up" he claimed shocking everyone

"Eh?" kakarrot asked

"So kakarrot wins" yamcha asked

"O well, whatever" baba muttered

"You've gotten very powerful kakarrot, I can tell you've done some incredible training" the man told him

"How do you know my name?" kakarrot asked

The man then held up kakarrot's old tail "But it looks like you've negelected to train your tail, even though it's you're weakness. I thought I told you that should be taken care off so opponent can't use it against you" the man said

Kakarrot then got a shocked look on his face as he began shaking and pointed at the man "It…..it can't be….it can't be!" he muttered

The man then unzipped the cloack to revile he had on black and green saiyan armor, he then pulled off the hood to show he had the same hair style as kakarrot but an X shaped scar on his cheek "Geez how sad…you only just caught on now" he smile to his shocked son "That right it me!"

Kakarrot eyes began to water at the sight of his father "Daa….Daddy?...Daddy!" kakarrot rushed up to him and hugged him as bardock welcomed his son in his arms

"Hey silly, don't cry" bardock patted him on the back

"O wow kakarrot's crying" yamcha commented

"Of course no matter how strong he may be he's still just a child" roshi said

"Sorry about your tail, it looked like you hadn't overcome that weakness so I figured I'd do something about it" bardock bend down to his level

"But it's really rough and it ripped off"

"It should grow back in a few month's time anyway, you really have gotten strong I can't believe it, you really have been training hard"

Kakarrot wiped the tears from his face "Yeah, how is mom, and radiz and turles and everyone else they must be with you in the afterlife aren't they"

"Slow down there kiddo yes your mom is there with me and she misses you very much, but strangely enough we haven't found radiz or turles there are a couple of saiyan families who haven't found their loved one yet so it isn't to strange"

"Well I hope their alright" kakarrot said as bardock turned to the group

"Hello you must be my son's friends it's nice to meet you all" he greeted to them as he was greeted back even though they were all still shocked to see him

"So dad how are you here on earth anyway" kakarrot asked

"Roshi's honorable sister baba is capable of moving freely between this world and the afterlife, she scouts deceased martial artists from the afterlife paying them a handsome salary to come fight matches for her here"

"SO you're only here for the day" kakarrot asked

"Yes I'm only able to return for the day then I have to go back to the afterlife"

"So was it just a coincidence that you two met here today?" hasky asked

"Nope big sis can tell the future through divination, you knew that we'd be coming here today didn't you" roshi asked his sister

"Naturally" she answered

"Bardock asked me if any boy with a tail ever happened to stop by but I didn't know you were his son" baba told kakarrot

"O yeah dad I wanna show you something" kakarrot then ran off into the entrance dome then came running back with his bag and got out some of the dragon balls "Look these are called dragon balls" he handed one to him as he examined it in his hand

"Wow this is really neat"

"Kakarrot life has totally changed thanks to those dragon balls" yamcha said

"Really well I'd love to hear it" bardock then listen to the story of kakarrot first meeting bulma all the way to the red ribbon army

"So that's the whole story"

"Is that right?! I never had any idea!" bardock examined all the dragon ball that kakarrot had

"Thank goodness now your father will defiantly be coming back to life" krillin told upa

"Bu…But….Kakarrot entire family is also dead so what if he want to bring them back to life instead" upa asked

"Oh don't worry kid the saiyan's can't be revived yet because there's no way we'd be safe with frieza still out there"

"Well then, you guys have won so I'll keep my promise and divine for you" baba jumped off her crystal ball

"In that case I'll be heading back to the afterlife" bardock stood straight up

"You're leaving" kakarrot asked

"I'm glad I was able to come and see how strong you've become I'll be sure to tell your mther as well" he then turned to everyone else "Be sure to keep an eye on him for me will ya"

"Thanks for everything baba" bardock turned back to kakarrot and bent down to hung him one more time "I'm looking forward to seeing you even more grownup"

"Yeah I promise I'll defeat frieza and bring you all back someday, but in the meantime I'll miss you " They parted

"Ok then Bon voyage!" he said as he disappeared into thin air

"Farewell" the group waved

"Hey now! I'm going to perform the divination! You wanted to know the location of the last dragon ball" she then waved her hands in front of the crystal ball as it began to glow "Let's see here"

_To be continued_


	10. Turtle Vs Crane

Turtle vs Crane

After kakarrot's father returned to the afterlife Fortune teller baba agreed to show the location of the last dragon ball.

Baba looked into her crystal ball "Huh? It's moving"

"Moving?" yamcha asked

"It seems that an animal has managed to swallow that dragon ball" Baba told kakarrot and pointed to the picture "You see this dinosaur must of swallowed it"

Kakarrot looked into the crystal ball to see a T-rex raging around in the fields of a jungle "Yeah is see, bulma was right, so that's what was blocking the electromagnetic signal" he then turned to baba "Do you know where that dinosaur is"

"Not far" she then pointed to the right "it is that was about 400 km"

"It close!" kakarrot then turned to the group " I'm gonna go look for that dinosaur, I'll be right back!" He then took off into the sky

oOo

Kakarrot had been flying for a few minutes when he heard the roar of a dinosaur close by and searched for the source when he saw the T-Rex raging around scaring other animals in the process

"What the heck is it so mad about?" kakarrot asked himself

He then flew as close as he could to the front of its face "Hey what's the matter" he yelled as he tried to calm it down but the dinosaur just roared in his face

While the dinosaur was roaring he caught a glimpse of an orange ball stuck in one of it's teeth 'so that must be why it's in so much pain' he then got ready and flew into its mouth when it roared again

He then tried to grab the dragon ball out of the tooth but each time he tried to the teeth kept chomping onto each other making it impossible for him, he then flew a bit away from it "I hope this doesn't hurt to much" he muttered then prepared a ki blast in his hand and waiting for the dinosaur to roar

One it did he fried the blast at the tooth shooting right out of its mouth as he flew out as well to catch the tooth

The dinosaur finally stopped roaring as it felt to the new sensation of relief, kakarrot turned to it once he got the dragon ball "Sorry about that, you had something in your tooth that I needed but it must feel great to be relieved of that pain right"

The dinosaur then liked kakarrot covering him in slobber making him groan "You welcome" he wiped some off his face and waved goodbye then headed back to baba's palace

oOo

Once he had arrived he yelled from above "Hey!"

"It's kakarrot he's back" krillin pointed to the sky

"And it looks like he has the dragon ball" roshi commented

As kakarrot landed he was approached by yamcha "You found it right" kakarrot nodded then showed him the dragon ball "Yeah see"

"Why are you all wet?" hasky asked

"It's not water, it's slobber from the dinosaur apparently the ball was stuck in one of its teeth and this was its way of saying thanks" he gestured to the slobber before wiping the rest of it off

Hasky put her hands together "Aww how cute"

Kakarrot then turned to upa "This is the last ball upa! Let's go back to korin's" upa then jumped onto his back with the backpack on his back "Hold on tight"

"I'm gonna go resurrect upa's dad and then come right back! Thanks for all your help" he then took off

Roshi looked into the direction kakarrot took off " My, my…such an impetuous fellow"

Krillin put his hands behind his head pouting "Shoot…I wanted to see shenron"

"Collecting the dragon balls was a lot harder this time….he really is remarkable" yamcha put his hands on his hips as he was saying

"More remarkable than you know, for one day he will save this world" baba spoke from behind them

"Huh?! What do you mean by that?" krillin asked

"Kakarrot will save our world?!" roshi asked

"Or something like that….I have the power of prophecy you know" Baba answered

"Wow"

/Later/

Hasky was looking down at the water sitting on the ledge of the pathway with paur waiting with the other for kakarrot to come back

Yamcha approached Roshi who was currently talking to krillin about a spitting contest

"Excuse me Master roshi"

"Hey yamcha why the long face?" roshi asked

"I've been thinking a lot, I was wondering if you could take me on as a student" Hasky had overheard and turned to look at them "I think living in the city is making me soft and I see what a good job you did with krillin so what do you say" hasky walked up to them from behind yamcha to hear his answer

Roshi shook his head "No way….i'm sorry son but one is enough for me"

"Come on I won't be any trouble I promise"

"It's too much work" roshi rubbed the back of his head making hasky growl in frustration and approach him

"I don't see why you can't just give him a chance you're just a lazy old man aren't you!" she yelled

"I'm not lazy I happen to have things to do"

Hasky then tried a different approach by playing with her hair " If you let yamcha come and train with you maybe I'll come visit too"

"Eh!" roshi gasped

"Your place is by the water and I've been dying to try out this new swim suit I had " she then looked back to see roshi approach yamcha

Roshi put a hand on his shoulder "Well" yamcha turned to him "When can you start" they all then fell over making him turn red

oOo

"Were here, look" kakarrot pointed to korin tower, they landed and he took his bag from upa

"Father's grave is over there" upa pointed to a pile of dirt on the ground by them

"Right" he opened his bag and got out all seven of the dragon balls " Alright! You ready to get your wish?!"

"Yes sir!" upa the hid behind a tree nearby

"Shenron come forth and grant our wish!" The sky began to darken as the dragon ball glowed then everything was consumed in light as they heard the roar of a large dragon

"Wow I didn't really get to see him last time!" Kakarrot looked up at the dragon in amazement

**Reflect upon your desires, mortals fro I shall grant any wish…..but only ONE**

Kakarrot turned to upa "Upa, the wish"

"Y-Yes!" upa stepped up to the dragon and put his hands together "P-p-please, sir…..my wish is to have my murdered father restored to life!"

"Can you do it?" kakarrot asked

**Can I perform such a trifle? There is no wish that I cannot grant! His eyes then began to glow a brighter red **

Seconds later the pile of dirt began moving from beside them "F-Father's grave's…." upa stuttered before Bora sat straight up in the dirt and stood up

Upa's eyes began to water "F-Fa…." He ran to his father in joy "Oh! Father!"

"Upa?!" he yelled as he picked him up "That's right….I-I was.."

"You where murdered father! But kakarrot gathered the dragon balls and resurrected you!" Upa informed his father

"He…..?! Astounding!" Bora looked up at shenron

**Your wish is granted. Fare you well**

Shenron was consumed in a bright light and the dragon ball lifted up into the air, kakarrot looked up at them "The four-star ball is….THAT one" he shoot up and grabbed it just as the other dragon ball flew off

Bora and Upa were shocked at the sight and when kakarrot landed upa ran up to him " kakarrot! Why did you leap up just now!"

"After shenron grants a wish,the dragon balls go flying to the far corners of the earth….but I was able to grab mine just before it took off" He showed up the dragon ball that was now a stone

"Huh? B-but.."

Kakarrot smiled " After the dragon disappears the dragon balls turn to stone for one whole year"

"Kakarrot! Thank you so much" bora thanked

"Aw heck! I'm just glad your together again"

Bora then bent down and shook his hand "Our gratitude is as infinite as the stars in the night sky"

Upa looked up at his father "Kakarrot was able to defeat the man who murdered you too" his father nodded "Kakarrot is a blessing to us all"

"Well then, I better get going!"

"What? Must you go so soon" upa asked

"Wont you stay just a little longe? Long enough for a feast of gratitude" bora asked

"I wish I could, but everyone's waiting for me, see ya later!" he flew up a few feet and waved goodbye before taking off

"Farewell until we meet again!"

oOo

"It's kakarrot, He's back!" krillin yelled

"Hey!" kakarrot waved before he landed

"Well?! How'd it go?! Were you able to revive his dad alright?!" krillin asked

Kakarrot nodded "yup! He's alive!"

"Alright!" he cheered

"Your friend must be overjoyed!" yamcha yelled

"Sure is!"

"You did a good deed" Roshi praised

"So now your quest for the dragon balls is over at last, yes" paur asked

"Yeah and I won't have to go searching next year because I was able to grab mine before it flew off with the rest of them"

"You mean you'll never have to go on another dragon ball quest huh?" krillin asked

"Yup! And now its time to start training for the next World Martial Arts Tournament!"

"Um…yes about that…while you were gone kakarrot, we were talking and…I've alson been accepted to train under Master Roshi!" yamcha pointed to himself

Kakarrot raised his eyebrows "Huh?! Really?!"

"Yes, I'm planning to have him build me up from the basics again"

Hasky put her hands on her hips "Just don't let him build you into a pervert" He blushed down at her

Roshi narrowed his eyes at her "Is it a sin to have healthy appetites?!"

"I'm thinking about traveling around the world to learn techniques from as many places as I can"

"Well then, let's meet again at the next World Martial Arts Tournament! I will look forward to it!" roshi announced

"Huh?! You mean the next time we'll see kakarrot is in five years?!" krillin asked

"Actually, no… it'll be 3 years. Due to its popularity and number of participants, the tournament has been switched to a more frequent schedule"

"Alright! That's's when we'll meet again!"

"Three years huh? That's still a long time without seeing eachother"

"Don't worry the time will fly by in no time"

"I'll defiantly be a worthy opponent this time kakarrot" yamcha put his fist in the air

"Oh yeah?! It's gonna take a lot of power to impress me" kakarrot shrugged

"Good luck kakarrot!" paur said

Krillin then smirked "One promise! In three years, I will be tallar than you"

Kakarrot smirked too "I'm gonna grow too, you know!" he then turned to Roshi and Baba "Okay, I'm gonna get going! Take care okay?"

"Farewell"

"I pray you have a fruitful pleasant journey!"

Kakarrot then got in the position to take off when roshi stopped him "What?"

"You must'nt rely on your ki for everything you know why don't you try using your own strength to travel around the world"

"Ohhh..tough" krillin mumbled

"Th-this is one stern master" yamcha stuttered

Kakarrot rubbed his chin in thought "Hmmm I guess you're right!" he took off running instead yelled "Well then, later!"

"Doesn't anything faze that kid?" Hasky asked

"I wonder if he even knows what anguish means" yamcha muttered

Baba whispered into roshi's ear "And of course, a great master always practices what he preaches…..Hmmm?"

Roshi then turned to the group "W-wel I suppose we can at least run back to the house!"

"What?!" they yelled and ran after roshi took off running

"Hey! How did I get caught in this!" Hasky yelled

oOo

Kakarrot had been running for a what seemed like a few hours across the desert and a few fields when he decided to take a break when he came across a valley with apple trees

"I am kind of hungry" he jumped into one of the trees and sat on one of the branches to eat some apples and before he knew it he fell asleep

A couple of minutes later Chi-chi who was now dressed comepletely different from last time came to the field to pick some flowers, she had on a blue shorts, a red shirt, some boots and she was also wearing a small tiara

While she was picking flowers an apple fell on kakarrot's face waking him up, he groaned and sat up on the branch and heard the humming of a small girl so he looked through the leaves to see chichi in the field

"Chichi? Hey Chichi!" he called to her, she stood up and looked around as kakarrot jumped out of the tree in front of her and she got a wide smile as he ran up to her

"Kar!" she hugged him once he was close enough

"Hey how have you been" Kakarrot asked

"I've been great My father and I were able to rebuild our kingdom and the town around it now it looks like it came out of a fairytale there oh it's amazing"

"So what are you doing way out here, It must be close to the kingdom right"

"Yes it's not far and I'm out here getting flowers for the festival where having right now"

"Festival?"

"Yes we decided to have an international festival to celebrate all the different nations across the world so one side of the tow will be African, another British, another Mexican, and another Chinese and…."

"Ok I get that must be really fun though"

"It is you should come and join in the fun since we'll be getting married once the you properly propose right"

"Oh right but there is something you should know that I haven't gotten the chance to tell you"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Well you see.." he rubbed the back of his head and told her the entire story from planet vegeta and the promise he made to his parents

"Wow that's a big commitment to make"

"That's it?"

"What?"

"I mean you're not shocked to find out I'm an alien?"

"Oh I kinda knew that tail of yours wasn't right to be human and my father and I watched the World Martial Arts Tournament from our Castle and when krillin started to say 'ali' I knew he was going to say alien I was just waiting for you to tell me"

"Wow your pretty smart"

"Not as smart as you I can't believe you already have two degree's that's awesome your even more perfect for me than I already thought"

"Heheh thanks so why don't we go see the festival now"

"Sure you can meet all your future townspeople"She then grabbed him by the hand and dragged him through the forest until they heard music playing and they came to a cliff and kakarrot's eyes widened at the sight

The place did look like it came out of a fairytale with the giant marble castle at the edge, and the large town surrounding it that was currently filled with balloons, floats, streamers, and music. There was also the ocean the other side of the town to go with the Hawaiian theme

"Surprised huh" chichi asked and all he could do was nod, she then dragged him down the hill and they went through the crowd straight to her father

"Daddy! Look who came to visit!"

"Ah kakarrot ma boy come to join in the festival eh"

"I was actually on a training trip and happened to come across chichi in the fields and she brought me here to celebrate"

"Well how about we announce your arrival!" Oxford turned off the music for a bit to get the people's attention

"Everyone I would like you to meet Kakarrot, he is my daughter's fiancé and the one who saved the ruins of our kingdom from the blazing fires that once engulfed this land so let give him one big thanks"

The townspeople cheered in gratitude for him making him blush "You'll get used to it sooner or later" chichi patted him on the back before her dad turned the music back on

"Now why don't you give kakarrot a tour of the town so he can get to know the place " the king offered

"Ok come on kar!" chichi then dragged him again and for the whole day they toured the town visiting every nationed theme part of it and kakarrot got to try food's from all the different restaurant that were making themed foods

Once the celebration was over everyone lent a hand to for clean up then retreated to their homes and chichi took kakarrot back to the castle

"That was quite the eventful day" kakarrot commented as he sat on the couch of the large living room

"Yup and many more where that came from" chichi winked

"Yeah well I should be going I was on a training journey for the next World Martial Arts tournament and I need to be on my way"

"Oh can't you a least stay for the night it's already dark out and you can use a bath and one of the guest rooms we have" chichi offered

"Alright I guess that's fair"

"YAY! Thank you Kar!" chichi hugged him again

/the next morning/

"Thanks for everything I'll be sure to come and visit as soon as I can" kakarrot waved from the palace doors

"Ok don't forget!" Chichi and her father waved as he took off running at a high speed

oOo

/Three years later/

The group including Roshi, krillin, yamcha, Hasky, bulma, launch, oolong, paur, and turtle were now on a plane heading straight for papaya island

"We are beginning our final decent to durian airport on Papaya Island, site of this year's World Martial Arts Tournament! Please fasten your seatbelts!"

"At last the world martial arts tournament is here" yamcha smirked

"This time you'll win for sure" hasky ushered

"Don't forget I'll be there too" krillin smirked at them

"Yes…to admire the fruits of my last three years of training" yamcha told him

"Hohoho I hate to burst your respective bubbles, boys….but you haven't forgotten about kakarrot, have you?" bulma asked

"Yeah the best you could get is second place with him around" oolong told them

Roshi then yelled to a waitress "Stewardness! Quick! Where's the bathroom!"

"Huh?! I-I'm very sorry, sir, but we'll be landing momentarily so if you can just wait.."

"I'll try! But you better land QUICK!"

"M-Master roshi… please, don't embarrass us.." krillin muttered as the group blushed

/later/

The group was waiting outside the airport for master roshi to come from the bathroom

Oolong had his hands in his pockets "he's certainly taking his sweet time…what's he doing in there?

Krillin put his hands on his hips while frowning " The registration's going to close!"

"Heh sorry to keep you waiting! You know how it is when you're all blocked"

Bulma blushed "We don't need to HEAR about this!"

They then got into taxi's and where driven to the World Martial Art's Arena

"Boy does this bring back memories" krillin looked up at the sign with yamcha

"Indeed!"

"Hey! Hurry up and register!" roshi called over to them

"Oh yeah! Right!" they walked over to the desk and registered with the man sitting there once they were done roshi approached him

"By the way, do you know if a Kakarrot had registered yet or not?"

"Ahh, yes…the child that won the championship last time…Hmmm, it doesn't look like he's arrived"

"Not yet eh?" roshi asked

"What's he doing? Registration's about to close!" krillin frowned

"He'd better not have forgotten he can be pretty irresponsible when he want to be" roshi said

The group waited a bit more and kakarrot had not arrived yet

Yamcha checked his watch "There's only five minutes left!"

Hasky looked up and down the road " He'll be here! He was really looking forward to this!"

"500,000 zeni prize eh? Maybe I should enter too" a blond launch thought out loud

" Unfortunatly the tournament doesn't allow weapons" turtle told her

Roshi sneaked away from the group to the registration desk " Could you please also enter the name Jackie chun?" he whispered

"Huh? Jackie Chun? You mean the vice championship winner of the last tournament? D-don't tell me YOU'RE?!"

Roshi quickly shushed him and took off his sunglasses " listen…this is our little secret ok?" the man nodded and entered the name as roshi walked back to the group

Bulma was now checking her watch "Hey! Only three minutes left!"

Oolong narrowed his eyes " he'll wait to show up at the last minute just watch"

Krillin turned to roshi "Master kakarrot is coming this year right"

"Just keep your eyes on that road he'll come"

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the turtle master!" a voice said from behind

Roshi turned to see an old man, a teenager with three eyes, and a pale faced child "oh-ho! The crane master, eh? I'm shocked to see that you're still alive"

"Heh still as foul-mouthed and foul-faced as ever I see. I heard a rumor that you disciple played quite a role in the last World Tournament, that just shows how low this tournament has fallen. So I thought I should remind everyone of what real martial arts look like …and enter MY disciples too. Heh heh heh so sorry, of course I'll understand if you all run home before you suffer too much embarrassment"

"Hahaha you still have your warped sense of humor" Roshi laughed

"Says you, baldy!" Crane yelled

"Yeah, says me, half-baldy!" Roshi yelled

They then turned to leave "Feh let's go. We don't have time to waste on fools! This tournament is going to be fun!"

"Who was that offensive old coot" yamcha asked

"A jerk! And a former rival of mine…The crane master!" Roshi growled

"Nevermind that! There's only one minute left!" Oolong yelled

"But no kakarrot" Turtle yelled

"Relax" yamcha turned to paur "Paur I want you to transform into kakarrot and register as him"

"Yes sir!" paur was about to transform when they all felt a large gust of wind go past them then the screeching of boots

They all then turned to see kakarrot wipe some sweat off his fore head and turn to the registration desk and talk for a bit then collapse against a wall, they all approached him extremely happy he made it "Kakarrot!"

He looked up "Hey guys!" he huffed as he stood up

"Long time no see!" yamcha yelled

"How you all been?!"

"Hey! You've grown quite a bit, haven't you?!" bulma observed as he looked down at himself

"I have?!"

"Hey I grew a lot too" krillin growled

"I see your tail grew back as well" hasky observed

"You had us all worried! What happened to your flying" Roshi asked

"I took your advice and traveled on foot"

"D-d-don't tell me you SWAM here..?!" oolong asked

"I did but the reason I was so late was because I stopped by chichi's to ask her to make me a gi for the tournament and I had to go as fast as I could to swim here"

"You swam here from the Ox-kingdom!" yamcha asked

"Th-that's almost on the other side of the earth!" bulma stuttered

"What a powerful….Idiot!" oolong muttered

"All contestants your attention please we will now commence the preliminary rounds. Please make your way into the gymnasium!"

"Ho things are getting underway" roshi said

oOo

the fighters had now changed into their gi's and kakarrot's new gi was black and dark blue boots, black pants, a drak blue sash belt, a deep V black shirt and on the back was a symbol that meant saiyan with three dark blue rings on each of his wrists "Wow this is a cool Gi"

"Say…do you think kakarrot's gotten stronger over the last three years" yamcha asked krillin

"Who knows what he learned traveling the world" krillin answered

"You guys better all get through the preliminary rounds!" bulma shouted from over the wall

"Good luck!" the group cheered

"Thanks!"

"Now listen you show them everything you've learned the last three years got it?!" Roshi told yamcha and krillin

"Got it!"

The three fighters then ran the preliminary round arena

Krillin looked around " Whoa…it looks like there're even more people than last time!"

Kakarrot looked around as well and found an old familiar face so decided to run up to him and tugged his sleave "Old timer!"

"Eh? Ho! So we meet again whipper snapper!" Jackie turned to him

"So how's your training been this year it must have been hard to find the time" Kakarrot smirked

"Eh? Oh I had plenty of time" he then turned away 'I've been training secretly! I can't stand the idea of losing to one of my disciples!'

"Ahem….Thank you all very much for gathering today from all corners of the world for this, the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament! As you all are aware, in recent years, the number of participants has increased so much that from this time on, we will be holding the tournament every three years. Even so, the number of contestants entered in the preliminary rounds is an astounding 182! From this number only eight will be selected to go on- this will be a truly grueling battle! Prepare to give everything you have!"

The fighter each stepped forward to take their number then walked to the board to see who they would be fighting against

Krillin looked to the chart "number 71….second half of block 2 eh?"

Kakarrot looked for his match on the chart "I'm block one the second half"

Yamcha wiped his forehead and sighed "phew! You had me worried there for a second! I'm in the first half of block 1"

Kakarrot turned to Jackie"what about you old timer?"

"Hmm, Number 178..so block 4"

"Alright! We're split up!" krillin cheered

"The preliminary bouts to determine the eight finalists of the World Martial Arts Tournament will now commence! Please confirm your assignment by comparing the number you drew against the chart and gather at the appropriate ring! The rules are as follows: you will fight one on one, and if you fall out of the ring or are knocked out or call 'mercy' you lose. The use of weapons is prohibited. There is no time limit from this point, so please fight on until a winner has been determined"

"Okay…let's start the block 1 preliminary- contestants 1 and 2 please enter the ring"

Yamcha stepped into the ring "I've just got to make sure I don't lose right off the bat"

"Good luck yamcha!" krillin yelled

"Contestants begin!"

Both fighters got into their fighting stances, the man tried to knee yamcha but he was able to block him and knock him unconscious

"Knockout! The winner is number 2!" most of the fighters were shocked

"Wow! You trained a lot huh?!" kakarrot asked

"A little yeah" he grinned then looked over to another ring "Look! It looks like it's krillins turn!"

"Looks like he's got a big opponent"

"BEGIN!"

Krillin bowed to his opponent "Whenever you feel like it…make your move!"

"Well, you've got a smart mouth….you baby octopus head!" he grinned

"'octopus head'?!" krillin muttered

"Shall I slash you into sushi!" the man tried to grab him but krillin grabbed onto one of his fingers and flipped him over to the wall behind him

"Wow! Your way better than three years ago" kakarrot praised

"oh hoho that was nothing..just wait!" krillin crossed his arms

They where then approached from behind by tien and chiotzu

"Heheheh to strut over such a picayune display…what little fools" tien smirked

"What?!" yamcha growled as krillin huffed

"Who are you?!" kakarrot glared

"He's one of the disciples of the crane master…a really nasty old geezer who's a rival of master roshi" krillin explained to him

"You're just lucky that you don't have to face ME in the preliminaries. Of course that undeserved luck will run out eventually" he turned to yamcha "that is…IF you make it to the final eight with such childish tricks"

"Oh get lost- before we flatten you" yamcha growled

"Ho. If only you had the skill to back up your talk"

"Blcok 3 contestants 99 and 100 please!"

Tien turned to leave smirking "it's my turn, well good luck to you all, I suppose"

"Don't get scared you might wet your pants" yamcha called after him

Krillin was steaming" Th-that creep! He's definitely the jerk-iest under the heavens" then smirked "I bet he'll lose right away! I'll enjoy laughing in his face! HA ha!"

"Nah he's gonna be real good" kakarrot told him

"R-really?"

"Begin!"

The sumo fighter ran at tien but he smirked and hit him at great speed then turned to leave and behind him the fighter collapsed

"Knockout! The winner is number 99! Hey we need a stretcher over here!"

"Wh-what's going on?"

"What just happened?"

"Four arm chops" yamcha answered

"And two kicks" krillin pointed out

"That was pretty good" kakarrot smirked

"Awww he wasn't that good" krillin told him

/later/

"it's finally kakarrot's turn, huh?" krillin watched

"I wonder if he'll give us a show right out of the gates" yamcha asked

"My, my what a cute opponent"

"H-hey! Isn't that king chappa?!"

"King chappa?" yamcha asked then turned to the ring "so that's king chappa, huh? He's said to be an incredible master..almost god-like…the legend is that when he last participated, he won the entire tournament without once being struck by an opponent!"

"Whoa" krillin muttered

"Contestants begin!"

"Do not fear! I will not kill you!" chappa got into a fighting stance

"Heh like that could happen anyway" kakarrot got into his fighting stance

"Open with whatever blow amuses you!"

"Okay…if you say so!"

'Now we'll see just how much he's developed over the last three years' Jackie thought

Kakarrot then punched chappa in the jaw at amazing speed that the crowd could barly see

"He's fast!"

"ugh! Hohoho so it seems you're not just some lad off the streets eh?"

Kakarrot shrugged while smirking at him making him growl

"Now he's mad" yamcha watched

"Here it comes…the hasshu-ken!" roshi informed

"The…..'blow of eight fists?' where he moves so fast it looks like he has eight arms?" yamcha asked

"do not begrudge me, lad! To know defeat is also part of one's training" he then began attacking kakarrot with his technique but each time he was able to dodge then he swept chappa off his feet

"left your feet wide open there" he grinned

"Y-you! Insolent little!" he tried to punch him but kakarrot suddenly disappeared "WHAT?!"

"Up here!" he called from above

"fwahahah! How like a child to take to the sky! You cannot move freely in the air! You are begging to be hit!"

Kakarrot then flew down at him as chappa got ready to hit him but when he tried his arm fazed through him shocking him and seconds later he was kicked in the jaw sending him out of the ring "Fell for it!"

"Out of b-bounds! The winner is number 28!"

"He didn't really show any new techniques there" Jackie commented

"Guess were gonna have to wait for the tournament for some real action" yamcha huffed

It was Jackie's turn next and he defeated his opponent easily with one hit to the jaw

"S-sorry….i put a little too much strength into that one"

"that old guy is still awesome" krillin cheered

"Leave it to him to have polished his moves even further since the last tournament…this is shaping up to be quite an astonishing tournament indeed" kakarrot thought to himself

And so the preliminary matches move along, and the 182 contestants are progressively whittling down, kakarrot, yamcha, and krillin all sailed through and qualified to be among the eight finalists of the World Martial Arts Tournament…..and

"The winner is number 178! He has earned advancement to the final rounds!" Jackie held up a peace sign

"He's…really good isn't he?" krillin asked

"don't want to give up against kakarrot or that old man too early, eh?" yamcha asked

"Let's go tell everybody!" krillin then ran off with yamcha and kakarrot right behind him

oOo

"Wow! Congradulations! All three of you qualified for the final rounds again!" bulma smiled

"Funny..i don't see master roshi anywhere" hasky looked around "He's been gone the whole time. Probably committing petty acts of lewdness in the crowd!"

"Who are you calling lewd" she turned to see roshi behind her " I disappear for a second and look what they start saying about me! I just snuck in the watch the preliminary matches!"

"You were watching?!" krillin asked

"Yup! The two of you displayed your progress magnificently! Who know who could win second place this time!"

"We'll do our best sir!"

"The World Martial Arts Tournament finals will begin momentarily! Will the eight chosen finalist please assemble in the main tournament hall?"

"Here we go! But isn't this a bad spot to watch us from?" krillin asked

"Don't worry that's what launch and hasky are for!" oolong pointed to them as they smirked and got out their guns

"Leave it to us….We'll get us the best seats in the house!" launch took off the safety on her gun and began shooting upward with hasky

"All right everybody! Anybody who doesn't want to die, get out of the way!" hasky yelled as the crowd ran around screaming

oOo

"I sure hope we don't get lumped together by the lottery" krillin looked to yamcha

"Indeed"

"Amazing! Both of the sluggish turtles survived! The quality of competition really must be dropping here!" Tien smirked

Yamcha crossed his arms "feh! You must have had a lot of luck to have qualified with your kindergarden skills!"

"Hohoho I look forward to settling the dispute in front of the crowd"

Krillin then yelled at chiotzu "Hey! You've got to be kidding! YOU made it into the finals too?!"

Chiotzu pointed to him "octopus!"

"You're as bald as I am…OCTOPUS!"

"Nope" he then took off his cap to show he had one strand of hair

"What a weirdo! I'd rather have no hair than just one strand!"

"You're just jealous!"

Tien blushed and put the cap back on "That's enough chiotzu. Don't get involved in such petty quarrels" chiotzu stuck his tongue out

"Just you wait!" krillin growled

"Alright. All finalists please assemble!"

"Hey!" kakarrot greeted him

"Oh you're participating again? Please don't destroy anything this time" He then turned the the chart on the wall behind him "Where was i? oh yes…you'll be choosing your match opponent and order by lottery, so when we call your name, please come forward and draw a slip! All right let's start with Mr. Jackie chun"

"At your service! I'm number 4, it seems"

"That would be match 2. Next is yamcha"

"Yes?"

Tien smirked and turned to chiotzu "I'm going to take him down all right set me up with him"

"ok" chiotzu lifted a finger as yamcha got his number

"Number 1, eh?"

"Match 1 it is,…..uh…pomput?"

"here, number 7"

"Tienshinhan?"

"Yes" he then whispered to his friend "I'm counting on you"

"yup"

"Number 2" yamcha glanced up

"Match 1…against yamcha!"

"I feel sorry for you….doomed to be finished so early" yamcha smirked

"I'd like to wrap that remark in a ribbon and hand it right back at you" tien smirked as he walked past him

"krillin?"

"Yo! Number 6!"

"Match 3…..next is wolfman!"

"What did you call me?! I'm the manwolf!"

"Y-yes…M-m-manwolf!"

"Do you take me for some kind of monster?! A wolfman is a savage creature that turns into a wolf with the full moon! But I turn into a human with the full moon! Get it?!"

Krillin whispered to kakarrot "sounds like the same thing if you ask me"

"Pl-please just draw a slip"

"Number 3!"

"Y-you will fight in match 2..against Jackie chun!"

"next..um..chowfun?"

"No! it's chiotzu! Number 5!"

"Number 5, was that? Uh..that means..match 3 against krillin"

"Phew! Just that punk…I was afraid I'd get kakarrot" krillin wiped his forehead

"Which means kakarrot, the final contestant is number 8- he will face pompot in match 4" the announcer looked to the chart

"I'm last again" kakarrot groaned

"hey that way the audience can have the best for last again cheer up" yamcha patted him on the back

"These are the rules- thses are single round bouts with no time limit. If you fall out of bounds, are knocked out for a 10-count, or plead 'mercy', you lose. When you hear your name called over the loud speakers please approach the arena"

"This is awesome! Not one of us four will have to fight each other in the first round!" krillin cheered

"Indeed sometimes the most astonishing coincidences occur…" Jackie nodded

oOo

Oolong frowned "Where's that old coot wander off to this time?"

Bulma frowned as well and looked around "old people…what are you gonna do with them?"

"Launch and hasky got us such great seats" paur smiled

A blue-haired launch got confused "I d-did?! How did I do that?!"

Hasky smiled at her "Your other self did with me by using our guns"

"Oh I see"

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you very much for your patience! We now present the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament! 182 skilled martial artists entered the preliminary rounds and from them have emerged only eight finalists! These eight will battle before you to determine WHO will claim the prize money for 500,000 zeni! WHO is truly 'The strongest under the heavens'?! Let's waste no time in starting…match 1! Contestant yamcha versus contestant tienshinhan! Please enter!"

The crowd cheered, Hasky leant forward " There he is, there he is!"

"It's yamcha!" paur cheered

Tien and yamcha glared at each other as they walked to the arena, yamcha smirked "Prety soon I won't ever have to listen to your rude remarks again!"

"Indeed! I never insult those I've beaten!"

"Astounding, Two of our finalists are disciples of the legendary Master Roshi! And one of them is yamcha!" the announced gestured to yamcha on his left "Even more astounding, another two of the remaining six are disciples of Master Roshi's arch-rival Master shin! And yamcha's foe tien is one of those!"

Jackie chun and master shin both said " How dare they lump me in with that idiot!"

"Good luck, Yamcha! The group cheered

"You'll be yelling for mercy in no time at all" yamcha grinned

"I look forward to you trying"

"You won't wait long"

"Presenting Match 1 Yamcha versus Tienshinhan! Gentlemen Begin!"

Yamcha got into his fighting stance "If you want to run..now's your last chance!"

"Hoho enjoy your jabber before I shut you up!"

"Heheheh this ought to be a snap for yamcha!" krillin looked with kakarrot on the wall

"I don't know..i'll tell you this guy is really good"

Hasky cheered "He is going to win, right?"

Paur put her paws on her hips "Over that fool? Of course!"

Yamcha sent a kick at tien but he blocked it, tien then tried to punch him multiple times but he was able to block them, tien sent his own kick causing yamcha to fall back but caught himself and back flipped

Tien ran at yamcha and tried to punch him but yamcha jumped into the air so he jumped up after him and they started their own fight in the air pefore yamcha punched him down to the ring

"Wh-whoa!" krillin stuttered

"That was neat" kakarrot commented

"WH-what happened?! All that action…and so fast!"

'I never imagined he's be so good…." Yamcha stared at tien

'interesting evidently he wasn't just full of hot air after all…..It's been some time since I encountered such formidable resistance' tien thought

Yamcha got into another stance "Here I come! Fist of the Wolf-fang gale..version 2!"

"Fascinating!" tien yelled as he got into a stance

They both ran at each other and began throwing punches and kicks after a while tien was able to get in a punch to yamcha's stomach and knock him down

Yamcha got up rubbing his stomach, the Crane master grinned at the sight

"All right then" yamcha smirked getting tiens attention "Time for the fabled trick up the sleeve"

"Wh-what's he gonna do?!" krillin asked

"So he finally learned to do ki blasts, it's the Kamehameha wave!" kakarrot smiled

Jackie's eyes widened 'yamcha knows the kamehameha!'

"KA…..ME!"

Krillin's eyes widened "It is! When the heck did he learn it?!"

"HA….ME….HA!" he fired the wave at tien but tien put his hands together and held two fingers up making it reverse its course back at yamcha

"What th-?!" krillin yelled

"He deflected it!" kakarrot yelled in surprise

"What?!" Jackie yelled

Yamcha jumped up to avoid being hit making tien smirk and jump up as well, yamcha looked around for him "Arrgh! What is this guy?! To deflect a ki blast!"

"Yamcha! Behind you!" kakarrot yelled

Yamcha looked to see a smirking tien and was kicked in the stomach then punched right down to the arena

Hasky screamed and put her hands over her eyes as the others looked on wided eyed

Tien then came down aiming his knee

"No! Stop it!" krillin yelled

Tien landed his knee right on yamcha's leg making it twist in an odd angle

"It snapped!" kakarrot's eyes widened

The announcer came onto the ring "His L-L-Leg doesn't L-Look right"

Krillin and kakarrot came running to yamcha's side, krillin yelled "Yamcha!"

The announcer lent down to his side "Um..sir?!..SIR!"

Tien smirked " Nevermind him! Don't you have a job to do!" tien looked to the announcer

"Oh..Y-yes…contestant yamcha is clearly in no shape to continue the M-match…Therefore…victory is awarded to contestant tienshinhan!" the announder then called over some workers "This man has a broken leg! Take him to a hospital immediately!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"WAHH!" hasky yelled

"Yamcha!" paur flew into the ring "I'll take him to the hospital!" she transformed into a flying carpet "Kakarrot please lift him onto me!"

"Sure!" kakarrot did so "Ok you're all set" paur then took off with yamcha

"I'm going with him!" hasky turned to leave

"Let's all accompany him!" launch and bulma followed her

Kakarrot glared at tien "You went to far! Yamcha was already knocked out and you KNEW it!"

"Heheheheh just be grateful that I didn't kill him! I am quite a softie you see…"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled startling tien "I swear I'm gonna give you a taste of your own medicine just wait!" he then turned to leave

After Kakarrot left tien moved to join chiotzu

"M-match 2…is about to B-begin…Contestants Jackie chun versus Contestant Man-wolf please step out!"

"You won!" chiotzu cheered to tien

"Of course. But you know these turtle school fellows are much better than I expected. Don't be complacent." He then put his rubbed his chin "Oh course this kakarrot does seem like a worth foe"

"Contestant Jackie chun is the Vice Champion of the last tournament and contestant Man-wolf has the ability to transform from wolf into a human when he sees the full moon!:

"I'm gonna tear you to pieces!" Man wolf placed a fist in his hand

"Why are you so angry all the time?" Jackie asked

"WHY?! Because during the last full moon I wasn't able to catch a glimpse of it and I've been stuck in my wolf form too long! Thanks to that no girls will look at me!"

"Ahh yes now I understand…but why don't you just find a nice wolf girl?"

"I HATE furry people!"

"Well if you're going to be picky.."

" Um…I'd like to get started soon..so….well…um..BEGIN!"

Man-wolf tried to slash Jackie two times but both time Jackie was able to dodge, he then jumped over manwolf and kicked him in the head knocking him down

"Y-you!"

"Why don't you quit before you get hurt? I feel bad for you, but our skill levels are just too different"

"WH-what?! Don't patronize me!"

"Evidently that geezer will be the one I face in the semi-final round. He's quite a master" Tien spoke from his floating position with chiotzu

"You can tell from just that much?"

"I can tell from just watching how he moves…well, well I'm almost beginning to feel excited!"

Krillin looked over too then "K-kakarrot look! They can fly just like you!"

"Wow, their the first people I've seen who can do it on earth"

"I guess they're not gonna lose by out-of-bounds"

Man-wolf got back up "All right I'm just going to have to kill you!" he ran at Jackie who just flipped over him and kicked him behind the head again, man-wolf got back up and tried to grab him but Jackie sent a kick this time knocking him into the wall behind the arena

"One…Two…Three…Four…Five….Six" Man-wolf got back up and approached Jackie getting out a pocket knife

"Wait! That's a violation! W-weapons are forbidden in the matches Mr. Man-Wolf!"

"I don't mind ref he doesn't need a violation to lose" Jackie said as man-wolf tried to stab him but he grabbed the knife before it could hit "You should watch those animal emotions!" Manwolf growled before Jackie lifted the knife up with him then threw him into the wall not letting go of the knife

Man wolf landed in the same wall again, Jackie then sent the knife flying at him embedding it in the wall next to his head "But since you've made such a fuss…I'll turn you back into a human"

"D-don't you lie to me!" Man wolf growled as he approached Jackie again

"I'm not lying. But first we have to settle this match"

'S-settle the match?!"

"Well of course just ask for mercy"

"Never! I will never surrender!"

"Now listen I'm trying to e nice because I feel bad for you but if you're going to be thick headed about it…Shake hands!" he grabbed one of his paws

"I'm not a DOG!"

"Yes, of course…..Beg!" Man wolf did so the growled

"Are you trying to INSULT men! I am a man-WOLF! No begging, shaking dog!"

"I'm so very sorry" jackei then got out a bone and threw it "Go fetch, boy!" Man-wofl ran after it as it landed out of the ring and he jumped out as well

"Out of bounds! Victory to Jackie Chun!"

"Th-that was a cheap trick you dirty!" Man wolf ran at Jackie again

"You are a sore loser aren't you?" Jackie poked him in the forehead

"I-I can't move!"

"I touched a pressure point on your fore-head because you wouldn't listen to my offer to make you human again"

"How's the old man gonna make him human when there's no full moon?" krillin asked

"Krillin would you mind?" Jackie called him over

"What is it? Is there something you want me to do?"

"Come over here and turn around" Jackie grabbed him and turned his back to man-wolf "Yup just like that" he then turned to man-wolf "Now! Stare at his head!"

"Um…Don't tell me you're using my head for a full moon" krillin asked

"No one can call you stupid" Jackie answered

"You've got a weird sense of humor. If my head were like a full moon kakarrot would have transformed a long time ago"

"Ah, but with the aid of hypnosis" he held his hands out in front of man-wolf then too krillin's head "Hey look there! It's the moon! The full moon!" Jackire hypnotized man-wolf and a few seconds later he transformed into a fat, chubby lipped, fuzzy haired, middle-aged man

"Hey, I'm human again! YAY!" he cheered

"An you wont ever become a wolf again" Jackie told him, he then came up and shook jackie's hand

"I-I'm so sorry! You really are a good man! How can !?"

"As long as you understand that's it, it's all right"

"Well then, I'll see ya! I got skirts to chase! Whoo-hoo!" he ran off

"Something tells me he won't have much better luck now" Jackie watched

"He was better looking as a wolf" krillin commented

"Prepare for match 3! Contestant chiotzu versus contestant 'full moon' krillin! Please step out!"

Krillin growled at the 'full moon' comment as chiotzu joined him on the ring

"Match 2 pits contestant krillin against contestant chiotzu! Krillin is another disciple of master roshi and chiotzu is another disciple of master shin! Another Turtle-Crane battle is about to commence!"

"Good luck krillin!" kakarrot cheered from his spot on the ledge

"Yeah!" krillin then looked to see a blank-faced chiotzu "I can't tell what this guy's thinking…I should've paid attention to his fighting style during the prelims"

"Match 3…Begin!"

Krillin got into a fighting stance while chiotzu just stood still "Huh?! What?! Are you planning to right or what?!" Chiotzu moved to stand right in front of him not even having to move his legs shocking krillin before he was kicked into the air, chiotzu he moved to punch him but krillin flipped out of the war and tried to punch chiotzu but he dodged and landed back on the ring

Krillin landed on the ring and lunged at chiotzu again before disappearing

"Huh? H-he disappeared!" chiotzu's mouth dropped

"Chiotzu your left!" tien called

"Left?!" chiotzu held out his hand "Umm I told my chopsticks in my right hand and the rice ball in my left…" he then turned to his left"This way!" but he eas too late and was elbowed by krillin and kicked before he floated into the air

Krillin growled up at him "Floatin and flyin all over the place! I can't figure out where to attack!"

"Mmm the trademark levitation move of the crane school….not flying" Jackie commented

'shoot…if I jump at him and he dodges me, I"LL be the one flying out of bounds' krillin thought

Chiotzu smiled and held out his hands "Ready or not..here I come" he then held up one finger and formed a ki blast

"Hey! What?! Krillin yelled

"DODON RAY!" Chiotzu fired but krillin was able to dodge in time, he fired a couple more time but each time he was able to dodge it just barely thought

"What the heck?! What is that move!" krillin yelled

Kakarrot's eyes widened as he watched the ray "Did he say 'dodon' It's the same move that Mercenary Tao had!"

Tien looked over to him in shock

Chiotzu fired his ray again but krillin dodged it

"Hey, you! It's the same move as who?! Tien asked kakarrot

Kakarrot glared at him from his spot on the wall "What's it to you?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Just some assassin I finished off a few years ago why do you care" kakarrot shrugged

"Finished off?! Spare me your lies!"

"Why would I lie about killin such a weakling! Believe what you want!" kakarrot the turned back to the battle

"K-Killed?! Th-the Mercenary Tao?" Tien muttered then stomped off

"You didn't really kill Mercenary tao?" Jackie asked

"Huh? You too? I did! It was easy anyway thought" kakarrot shrugged

'Tao….the legendary world's number one assassin…..and this lad…he…he' Jackie was in shock "You know…Mercenary Two was Master shin's younger brother Tao!"

"What?!" kakarrot looked to him wide eyed

Krillin dodged another ray and glared up a chiotzu "Blast it! I can't get a move in edge wise!"

"I'm gonna win!" Chiotzu fired another ray

Tien was moving through the crowd toward Master Shin "Master Shin!" he called getting his attention "I have urgent information!"

"Well hurry up and say it! This is exciting!"

"If only I knew the kamehameha!" krillin growled after dodging again "Wait if yamcha could do it..maybe I can too!" he then ran to avoid another blast "I guess I've gotta take a chance and try!"

Krillin got into the stance "Lemme just practice a little…Umm..kamehameha!" he fired and a little light came out of his hands "It did it! I think I can pull this off!" krillin jumped to avoid another blast

"WHAT?! TAO…taken down by a child….and a child friend with ROSHI!"

"Of course it could have just been some sort of lucky accident or-"

"Of course it was an accident! How else could he have been defeated?! I wondered why he hadn't called in three years…now I know" he then turned to chiotzu "Chiotzu! No more foolong around! Kill Him!

"This isn't good. He's planning to kill Master Roshi's disciples during the match!" Jackie observed

"Why?! I'm the one who killed his brother" kakarrot asked

"Here I come with a super dodon blast!" chiotzu prepared his blast

"KA….ME….HA!"

"D-don't tell me….krillin's going to…" Roshi watched

"Is that the kamehameha?!" kakarrot asked

"It's suicide! He can't hope to beat a dodon blast with an improvised Kamehameha!" Jackie yelled

"DODON!"

"ME…!"

"I can't stand it! All those years of training wasted I a moment of juvenile impetuosity!" Jackie yelled

Chiotzu and krillin were about to fire

"You're going to die!" Jackie yelled

"RAY!" Shin and Tien smirked as the ray fired

"NOW!" krillin jumped up as the blast hit the ring

Kakarrot and Jackie shielded themselves from the blast, Krllin had jumpe dup to chiotzu's level

"Huh?!" chiotzu yelled

"HAAA!" krillin fire his wave shocking Jackie, kakarrot, tien, and shin

The balst hit and sent chiotzu flying to the crowd "Alright!" krillin cheered but before he could hit the ground chiotzu levitated above the crowed wobbling back to the ring

"Arrgh! I almost had him…But he floated himself again!"

'What brilliant progress, krillin! If that had been a properly trained kamehameha you would undoubly have decided the match with one blast' Jackie thought

Tien growled 'what a fighter…to dodge a dodon blast and then launch his own attack in that brief interval'

Krillin sent a kick at chiotzu but he dodged in time but not the kick to the jaw that came next krillin the ran at him again but he held his hands out and froze him at his spot

Gah?! Wha!" krillin muttered

"oho another unsuspected power" jackie's eyes widened

"That's it chiotzu! He's our now! But don't toss him out of bounds! Kill him…slowly and painfully!" Shin telepathically told him

"Yes sir!" chiotzu answered back

"Ughhh! Psychic powers…eh?!" krillin growled then was kicked into the wall whiel chiotzu was laughing

"Ughh! Th-th-that's dirty!"

"I'll kick you until you die!" he paralyzed him again

"Sh-shoot...M-my head is not a soccer ball!" he growled while chiotzu grinned 'th-that's it! His power..it's coming from his spread out hands! That's why he can only kick!' Wh-which means…if I can just…do something about those hands!'

"Here I come!" chiotzu called

"Hey! What's 3 + 4?" krillin yelled

"Huh? Ummm…3…4….5…6" he counted on his fingers

"Yes!" krillin punched him in the stomach shocking tien and shin, krllin ran at him again but chiotzu paralyzed him again

"Phew" tien sighed

"I can't believe you fell for that fool!" shin frowned

"How dare you! I'm going to give it right back to you!" Chiotzu gritted "What's 16 + 27?!"

"47!" krillin yelled shocking chiotzu "What's 9 – 1?!"

"Uhhhh" chiotzu counted but was punched out of bounded into the grass

"Out of bounds! Krillin wins!"

"By the way it's 8!" krillin yelled

"Who knew math could be used in a martial arts match!" shin growled

"With the competition of this match all eight finalists will have had their opportunity to advance! Presenting contestant pompot! Please step forward!"

A teenaged fighter flipped out into the ring and landed getting applause from the crowd

"Pompot already boasts championships in other two international recognized martial arts tournaments! A championship here would mean a world-wide triple crown!"

"Wow I didn't know he was so great!" krillin muttered

"indeed I thought I'd heard his name before so he is the rumored 'genuis of martial arts'…" Jackie commented

"As if it mattered this tournament is leagues beyond any other" tien grinned

"Now will his opponent Contestant Kakarrot please step forward!"

Kakarrot stepped out onto the ring and took his position

"Contestant kakarrot was the champion of our last tournament! What kind of show wil he give us three years later?!" this is destined to be a legendary clash of incomparable power houses! Fasten you seatbelts!"

Pompot sent a fake punch the try and scare kakarrot but he stood there narrowing his eyes at him, pompot smirked "I'm impressed that you didn't duck, or did you simply not have time to?"

Kakarrot raised an eyebrow but shrugged "Even if I wanted to I would have had enough time that was slow"

"What?! Obviously you know nothing about me. Very well, I feel bad about shocking you too much, so let me give you a small demonstration eh? Please give me a moment "

Kakarrot sighed in frustration as pompot warmed up by throwing a few punched then sent a kick and flipped a few time and elbowing the wall making it crumble shocking the crowd

"After we had just rebuilt it too" the announcer muttered

"Now do you understand a little what I'm about?" pompot asked

"Sure can we get on with this then?"

"Good"

"Kind of a show off wouldn't you say" krillin asked

"But thanks to him, we can watch the match more easily now" Jackie told him

"At last, let us get on with match 4!"

Kakarrot bowed to his opponent like he remembered his father did

"Thirty seconds. Sorry but that's how long it will take me to win this" pompot smirked

"Will it be Pompot?! Will it be Kakarrot! This is the match to watch! Gentlemen…..please BEGIN!"

Pompot jumped at kakarrot intending to punch him but kakarrot grabbed his arm and elbowed him in the chest, pompot gasped and stumbled away before collapsing on the ring shocking the crowd

"H-He's unconscious! The winner is Kakarrot! Wh-what a shocker! Would anyone have predicted a finish like this?! One blow! He defeated the great pompot with one single blow!"

"That was amazing kakarrot!" oolong cheered

"Th-that was no single blow. Whiel parrying his opponent's jabs with his right hand, he elbow slammed him with his left arm..and three rapid succession, too….that brat is no ordinary fighter" tien growled

"Perhaps he truly did defeat my brother" shin said

"This tournament has finally begun to get interesting " tien grinned

Krillin cheered at kakarrot's victory "That was awesome" he high fived him

Kakarrot smiled"thanks"

"Now we begin the semi-final rounds with match 5! Match 1's victor tiensinhan and match 2's victor Jackie chun- please step forward!"

"My,My..My turn again already huh?" Jackie walked to the arena

"Good luck" krillin called

'this old geezer is a fox..i can't let my guard down' tien thought

"This has turned out to be a great match-up indeed! Contestant Jackie chun versus contestant tienshinhan! This is a spotlight match!"

Tien crossed his arms "I am looking forward to seeing your tricks"

"Well then….Begin the match!"

"heheheh! There's no way that chump can beat ol' Jackie! He'll avenge yamcha!" krillin cheered

"I don't know" Kakarrot narrowed his eyes

"Huh? Whadda you mean?" krillin asked

Kakarrot saw Tien and Jackie got into their fighting stance "that tien guy's pretty strong…..I bet either of them could win"

"R-really?" krillin asked

Tien sent a punch but Jackie blocked it then another with his leg, tien then tried to kick him but he grabbed his leg and threw him, tien flipped around and jumped back at him but Jackie dodged him by jumpin behind him.

Tien then turned around and sent multiple punches and kicks but Jackie blocked all of them and sent his own Punches and kicks. They jumped apart but Jackie ran at him and used an illusion technique to make multiple copies

"A super multiple illusion move, eh?!" tien concentratedthen turned to his left "you're over there!" he kicked the real Jackie sending him into the wall

"Heheh you can't trick my three eyes"

"Very impressive…looks like I have to get serious" Jackie took off his jacket and got into a fighting stance "Come on!"

"I won't hold back just because you're an old man!" he ran at Jackie moving his hands fast "You can't even see my hands can you?!"

Jackie focused and grabbed his wrists then kneed him in the stomach then kicked him away

Kakarrot frowned up at him as krillin cheered "Yeah!"

Tien landed "Wh-what?!" he then ran at Jackie again shocking him and kicking him in the chest then punched him in the face but he got right back up and punched him in the face

"Wh-whoa" the announcer mumbled

"This is an incredible match" kakarrot told himself

"yikes" krillin muttered

' I can't believe an old geezer can be so strong….I don't know who the heck he is …but he seems better than Master shin!' tien thought

'absolutely amazing….he took my blows head on…I never knew there was power like that on this planet…..hehheheh it is quite a generation coming up' Jackie thought

"A monumental battle is being waged between Jackie chun and tienshinhan! There's no telling who's going to win it yet!"

"If you're this great a fighter…. Why do you still hang around with Master shin?" Jackie asked

"That's none of your business! You can't bad mouth my mentor like that!"

"I see and what are you going to do about it, mm?" Jackie got into a stance

"heh. Maybe I'll let you see my full strength….for just a minute!"

"What?! You mean you haven't been going all-out til now?"

Tien smirked as he sput his hands on each side of his face "Solar Flare!" a bright light consumed the entire arena

"GAh!"

"So bright!"

"M-my eyes! Where is he?!" Jackie yelled and was kicked in the back on the head by tien

"Wh-what?! What's going on?!" kakarrot yelled as he and krillin rubbed their eyes

"Don't worry, he;s not dead. If he dies, I wont get to advance in the tournament. However…he'll probably never regain consciousness" tien smirked

"What an incredible attack! First releasing a super intense ray of light to blind him, then kneeing him in the head from behind! Jackei chun is out! But I'll count off anyway, just to make it official! One…two…three…four…..five…"

Jackie then got up rubbing his head and faced tien "Stubborn fool"

"Th-that one really hurt! You ought to respect your elders a little more!"

"he's up! Contestant Jackie is up! This is no ordinary old man!"

"Y-you…what on earth are you?!" Tien asked

"Why don't you use your formidable power for good?! Why have you turned to evil? Your power cries out in shame! You should break your ties with the crane master! Escape from the seductive path of shadows! Run in a world warm with sunlight!"

"What kind of crap is that?! I'll make you eat those word" Tien sent a punch but jackei blocked it, tien kicked him in the chest next

"Ho! What's the matter? Not as perky as before. Losing your nerve?"

"Wh-what?! Are you for real?!"

"Is what I'm saying really threatening? I'm just pointing out that life would be more fun if you'd learn to laugh and love! Or do you prefer being hated by others….just like Master Shin?"

"That's it! I understand now!" shin yelled the communicated with tien telepathically "Tien! That old coot is Roshi! The Turtle master in disguise!"

Tien was shocked but then smirked at roshi "Oh ho so that's what it is!"

"I've been unmasked have i? I'd appreciate you keeping this our little secret, ok? And I want you to know I haven't been telling you all this just because I don't get along with Master shin, I really truly think you and your power are wasted on evil"

"In return for all this unlifting advice … let me show you something you'll find interesting "

"You've got nudie magizines?!"

"Why would I have such thing!" he then got into a familiar stance "Ka…Me….Ha!"

"N-No way!"

"Me…..HAAAA!" he fired

"It's huge! It'll kill some of the spectators!" Jackie held his hands in front of him and deflected the blast upward "Whew!"

"Unbelieveable! Who would guess that a fighter of the crane school would release a Kamehameha!"

"Wow!" kakarrot said

"Th-that was huge…th-this guy really is amazing" krillin stuttered

"Heheheh such an elementary move. If you see it once you can easily make your own, show me more moved why?! I'd like to learn!" tien smirked

"You're even better than I thought you were….i'm so happy I'm shivering! Walk the path of light and become a hero!"

"What?! You're still harping on that?!"

Jackie turned and walked to the edge of the ring "I've been waiting for fine young warriors like the ones I've seen to come along!" he jumped off the ring "Now I can go back to happy retirement again!" he landed on the grass

"Wha?!" Tien yelled

"Huh?!" krillin yelled in shock

"O-Out of bounds! Tienshinhan…has…won!"

Jackie climbed back onto the ring grabbed his jacket and stalked off, tien turned to him as he walked away "Why?! Why did you lose on purpose!"

"Feh! It's obvious—He was too ashamed to fight for real and lose! That coward!" shin grinned

'that's not it…he hadn't even unleashed his full power yet' tien thought

"Well then moving right along, let us begin match 6! These two contestant are both great fighters give it up for Krillin vs Kakarrot!"

"TH-that's right! My opponent is kakarrot!" krillin yelled

"hey what do you know this is the first time really going to be fighting each other! Do your best out there!"

"Will both contestants please step forward!"

"Kakarrot! I hope I put up a worthy fight for you!" krillin yelled

"I don't expect anything else" they fist bumbed each other then walked out on the ring

"good luck to both of you!" turtle yelled

"Now it's getting interesting!" oolong yelled

oOo

Roshi out on his hat "Now…"

"What's going on?" tien asked from behind roshi turned to see him " Huh?"

"Why does an august personage as Master Roshi go to the trouble of disguising himself to enter a tournament?"

"Oh, it's simple really, it's for the sake of my disciples, let's say one of them wins the tournament. He'll take on that ' I'm the best in the world' attitude and stop working to improve. It's a dangerous trap for youngsters"

"Of course…now I understand, once you learned how powerful I am, you realized your disciples couldn't win against me…and secure in that knowledge you deliberately lost to me. However even if you had continued to fight I still would have won"

"You've got it wrong"

"What?!"

" I forfeited when I realized that the new generation is turning out fine. I knew none of my disciples would turn into slackers just because they won this tournament. So now I'm confident that I'm not needed anymore" tien didn't say anything so he continued "And you're no slacker either you're just not cut out to be evil"

"Wh-what?!"

"Otherwise you wouldn't have gone out of your way to ask me these questions"

"Bah! Let me tell you something! My goal is to become the world's greates assassin just like Mercenary Tao!"

"Oh well, well…This much of what you said might be true…if we had continued to fight, I probably would have lost. I'll be watch from the audience" he walked away waving with his back turned "Good luck to you. I'm expecting a good match"

"D-does he have no pride at all? T-to have acknowledged his own probable defeat"

oOo

Kakarrot blocked the oncoming attacks from krillin that were two kicks and a punch before krillin jumped away, kakarrot flew at him and arm chopped him in the face sending him back.

Krillin back flipped but when he looked back kakarrot was goen he was then kicked from behind and sent to the ring floor "You're a fast as ever!"

Krillin then elbowed him in the head and kicked him away "I did it!" he then jumped at him to punch but he flew into the air so he followed by jumping up, he blinded him with the sunlight reflecting from his head and kicked him down to the arena "I did it again!"

Kakarrot landed easily on the ring and looked back up at krillin

"Whoa! Contestant Krillin seems to have miscalculated! He tried to slam contestan kakarrot to the ground but somehow kakarrot has managed land of his own violation! Making the descending krillin is an easy target! Will his doom be sealed by a formidable super attack?!"

Kakarrot then prepared a ki blast in his hand and fired it at krillin but he breath in the making himself like a balloon to dodge it but kakarrot redirected the blast to turn around and hit him from behind exploding on his back sending him face down on the ring

"hehe surprised?" kakarrot asked

"wow since when have you been able to do that" krillin groan as he got back up

"a long time actually but I hadn't thought to do it"

They got back into their fighting stances and kakarrot flew at krillin while preparing a kamehameha at the last second a jumped up in the air and fired the blast to the air to gain more speed to punch krillin sending him the the ledge of the ring he then kneed him in the stomach

"Th-that is a warrior!" tien thought

"Contestant krillin is down….one ….two…three" Krillin jumped up "Astounding! Contestant krillin has gotten up!"

Krillin ran at kakarrot but before he could attack he chopped him on the back of the neck, after recovering he ran to the other side of the ring 'h-he's not just strong! If I fight him fair and square, I don't have a chance! All right! There's only one path to victory!"

"Kakarrot! This time It's for real! KA….Me….Ha….Me"

"Wait krillin! Your ki blast are way weaker! You'll just waste your energy!"

"HAAA!" krillin fired

Kakarrot held out his hand and blocked it "See?! I told you so!...huh?!" he saw krillin had disappeared he then sensed him from behind

Krillin quickly grabbed kakarrot's tail from around his waist "Yes! Sorry, kakarrot! You let me grab your weak spot- your tail! It's over!"

"Weakspot?!" tien asked

"Ho! Good thinking krillin!" roshi said

Kakarrot smirked causing krillin to frown before he moved his tail and threw krillin straight out of bounds "Thanks for the opportunity to finish the match"

"What?!" roshi yelled

"Out of bounds! Kakarrot wins!"

"N-No way! I …I tought if your tail got squeezed you lost all your strength!" krillin yelled

"I've been spending the last three years trailing my tail too! Remember my dad told me I needed to? So now I can even handle my tail squeezed!"

'what an unbelieveable lad..i see now how he could have been strong enough to defeat Tao' shin frowned

'every time I see him he's matured significantly' roshi thought

Kakarrot helped krillin back onto the ring "Sorry I had to beat you"

"Sheesh…I know you're stronger than me!" krillin shugged

"Uh, the next match is the championship round. Would you like to take a break, first?" the announcer asked

"Oh I don't care" kakarrot shrugged

"Really? W-well then, please just stay out here!" the announcer then got his microphone " Everyone! Now, at last we are about to decide who is the World Champion! We now present the Championship round! Who will earn the title of 'strongest under the heavens' and the prize money of 500,000 zeni?! Tienshinhan?! Or will it be or last champion kakarrot?! This is indeed the greatest match of this century!"

"Kakarrot! Don't you dare lose to that jerk!" krillin said

"Right!"

"heheheh against him I might possible be able to have an enjoyable fight" tien smirked


	11. Demon King piccolo

**Thanks for the reviews so far it means a lot to me! I see that I already have over 2000 views which amazes' me that people are interested in my story.**

**The reason I can write so much in such a short time is that I wrote this fanfiction in a notebook I had and decided to publish it to see what other people thought of it and I'm doing the same thing with my young justice fanfiction that I am currently working on**

**I'm the quite keep to herself girl in school so I always have time to work on writing since I was always bullied when I was little and never really had friends**

Demon King Piccolo

"For this 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament of 182 masters, champions gathered from all over the world, only 8 were able to fight through the preliminary trials! Now, of them all, only two remain for the championship rounds! They are contestants Tienshinhan and contestant Kakarrot! Who will soon stand on top of the world?! At last, that question is about to be answered!"

Roshi relized that he was at the back of the crowd 'This is the match I've looked forward to' he then ran "I've got to get closer!" He jumped over the wall and joined krillin behind the arena

"Master roshi! This area's supposed to be off-limits to everybody but contestants"

"Oh, drop the dime! They won't know!"

"And now…We shall begin the championship match of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament! Are you ready?!"

"Watch real close now, you may never see a match like this again" roshi told krillin

"Yes Sir!"

oOo

"Do you think Tien's going to win?" chiotzu asked

"Of course, Idiot! Shin gritted ' To avenge my younger brother Tao's death….he must win!'

Tien and Kakarrot both got into their fighting stances

"BEGIN!"

Kakarrot flew at Tien as he tried to kick him but kakarrot wrapped his tail around his ankle and flipped around to punch tien in the face sending him into the air, Kakarrot flew at him making tien smirk

"Dodon Ray!"

Kakarrot deflected it the same way he did with Tao shocking tien then flew above him and double fisted him into the arena making a role in the ring, as he recovered kakarrot flew at him again but used a disappearing act

Tien listened for his movements and turned to his left "Right here!" he punched kakarrot in the face "Did you really think such childish tricks would fool ME?!" He slammed kakarrot into the wall and hit him multiple times

Shin smirked at the sight

Roshi looked over "Wh-what a formidable assault! He's like a machine gun!"

"K-Kakarrot!" krillin yelled

TIen then double-fisted him to the ring floor then picked him up by the collar "It's over….I hope you enjoy heaven…or will it be hell?! I've been saving a special move just to finish you off!"

Kakarrot smirked then looked up shocking tien, he grabbed the arm tien was holding him up with and flipped him around onto the ring

"Wha?!" Tien yelled

"It can't be!" Shin yelled "Impossible!"

Kakarrot wiped some blood off the side of his lip " I was testing your strength just then, I have to say I'm slightly impressed"

Tien smirked "That's my line…your resilience is exasperating"

"I guess I'll have to put some effort into this fight"

"Don't make me laugh! I know you've been going all out already"

"Sure at the level of energy I use in tournaments, But since it seems like you're trying to kill me…I'll have to kick it up a notch"

"You're telling me you have a whole other level of power? Hah! Spare me the childish fantasies"

"Prepare yourself!"

"Bring it on!"

Kakarrot flew at him at remarkable speed punching him in the face then a few times to the stomach and finally a kick to the jaw sending him flying, kakarrot went at him again diving beneath him and kicking him to the sky "KA…ME…HA….ME…..HA!" he fired

Tien recovered and dodged the blast and was prepared for when it turned around to hit again by dodging it again but he didn't know he could move it a third time and was hit being sent right back in the ring from the blast

"Heh heh you really felt that didn't you?"

Tien got up from the crater " Ha…Haha…I-I'm so happy! I never knew there was someone like you out there who could really…challenge me…I've never felt so alive! O, what a sweet victory this will be!"

"You think so, do you?!"

Tien and kakarrot then sent multiple punches and kicks at each other fighting violently

"Oh! What an incredible battle! Th-they are striking with such tremendous speed that we can't see their movements with our naked eyes!"

Kakarrot then used his multi-form technique to make copies all around tien

"You imbecile! Thinking to fool me with your illusion move!" tien turned to the one above him "I know where you really are-above me!" He then kicked him away but was then hit from behind by another and hit my another into the air and finally finished off by a double-fist from there back into the ring

Master shin and Chiotzu were shocked to see the duplicates attack as well before they all disappeared, kakarrot smirked "That wasn't an illusion it was a multi-form technique to make physical copies of myself!"

Tien growled at him as he struggled to get up" Rrgh! Why…you!"

"You didn't get knocked out?! I guess I was going easy on you!"

"Th-this is the first time in my life I've been pounded like this….You've embarrassed me…before the world…Playtime is over! I'm snuffing this match!" Tien put his hands to the sides of his head

Kakarrot narrowed his eyes at the familiar stance "SOLAR FLARE!"

"H-He's blazing again!"

Tien jumped at kakarrot "You're blind now!" he began to punch him but was instead punched really hard in the stomach "Nnnn….gghhh….H…how?!" he stuttered as he spit out some blood

Kakarrot smirked and the crowd saw that his eyes were closed "I don't rely on sight for a fight I enhanced my other senses as well"

Tien collapsed on to the ring "WHOA! Contestant tienshinhan is down! He's gone down!" shocking Master shin and chiotzu "One….Two….Three….Four….Five…Six….Sev"

Tien caught kakarrot by surprise and managed to kick him away but he flipped on the ring and turned back at tien "I really need to stop letting my guard down" he muttered

"Don't get excited! You only knocked me down because I got careless!"

"Sure whatever make you happy" they then rushed at each other again but kakarrot suddently froze in mid air and tien was able to land a punch knocking him the the ring floor

"Huh!" krillin yelled while roshi narrowed his eyed

"Th….that's cheap!" Kakarrot gritted as he got back up

"What?!" Tien asked

"So you're gonna play dirty huh?"

"What? 'dirty'? what are you babbling about now?!"

"Wh-what's going on? What's the matter with kakarrot?" krillin asked

Roshi growled ' That old jerk Shin!"

"Have you gone insane, boy?!" Tien yelled

"Okay, fine! I can protect myself against those attacks anyway!" Kakarrot yelled as he formed a invisible barrier around himself and rushed at tien with a kick

"Do it, chiotzu!" shin smirked

"Y-yes sir!" chiotzu held out a finger at kakarrot but it didn't work against him this time

Kakarrot smirked and was able to land his kick at tien almost sending him over the ledge before he jumped back up and ran at kakarrot but he knocked to the ground in front of him

"What! CHiotzu!" Shin yelled

"I'm trying!"

"You can stop trying to paralyze me now you're only wasting your time I put up a barrier to keep psychic powers" kakarrot called over to chiotzu

"Wh-what?" Tien asked as he got back up and looked to chiotzu "Is that true!"

"M-master shin told me too"

"I don't want to win by outside force"

"Idiot! Who cares about the tournament?! Kill the Brat! That's an order! Slaughter him now!"

"I won't!"

"Tienshinhan..how dare you disobey me….Me..your mentor and master?!"

"I…I just ….I just want to win a legitimate match…I don't need any held I will triumph with my abilities alone!"

"I ordered you to kill him!"

"Master…If I kill him now, I'll never be able to feel that I won this tournament…a-and anyway..I…I don't want to become an assassin anymore"

That caught roshi's interest

"Wh-wh-what?! Y-you…you've been brainwashed by that idiot Master Roshi haven't you?! You've forgotten what you owe me…for making you into the champion you are!" Shin yelled as he put his foot on top of the wall for the audience "All right, then! We'll kill both of you! Chiotzu! Paralyze them both!"

Chiotzu was shocked and looked to master shin "CHIOTZU!"

"Tiemn is fighting at full strength for the first time…I..I want to see how the tournament ends too" Shin picked him up by his collar

"All who disobey me must DIE!" Shin prepared to attack

"Chiotzu!" tien yelled "Step aside!" a voice came from behind him

"Take this!" Roshi fired a ki blast at shin sending him flying miles away "Don't breathe easy yet….It'll take more than that to finish him…Now, the interfering jerk is gone! You can fight the way you want!"

"Wh-what is going on…please..?" The announcer gaped

"Now that I have betrayed my master…I…I cannot allow myself to lose! Prepare yourself! With this next attack I will end this! I don't want to kill you! So dodge it! Dodge it, you hear?!"

"huh?!" Kakarrot asked

"'dodge it'? Th-this guy says some strange things" krillin stuttered

"D-don't tell me" Roshi gasped

"It's the Tri-Beam! Tien..Don't!" Chiotzu yelled

"As I feared! Don't do it tienshinhan! Do you want to die?!" Roshi yelled

"Wh-what? What's going on?" kakarrot muttered

"To thin he knows the Tri-beam" roshi gasped

"Master roshi…what is it?" krillin asked

"The 'Tri-beam' a move of enormous destructive force…many times more powerful than even the Kamehameha..It's power is so colossal, in fact, that the drain on one's own energy is devastating…..warriors have been known to die by using it….and even if one survives, one's life is shortened….that evil Shin…teaching him a move that should never be taught!"

"No! Don't do it!" Chiotzu yelled

"Don't worry- I won't go full force….I'll make sure I don't die" tien the took off into the air and looked down at kakarrot "Just make sure you dodge it!"

"Stop it! Stop it, I said!" Roshi yelled

"Wh-what is he planning to do?! I can't make sense of what they're saying! Contestant Tienshinhan has risen high off the ground with crance-master levitation technique!"

"Here it comes!" Tien yelled "All right! Even you'll be pulverized by this one! Don't take it full force!"

Kakarrot stood his ground, roshi yelled over to him " He's telling the truth! Don't be stubborn fool! It's a terrible move that can even kill the one who uses it!"

"Tien, Please don't die!" Chiotzu yelled

"Oh my what do you suppose it is?" turle asked oolong

"It must be absolutely spectacular" oolong mumbled

"B-but master roshi if he's going to unleash so much power at the risk of his own life…then why is he telling kakarrot to dodge?!" krillin asked

"He can hover in place with his levitation technique…he intends to defeat kakarrot by forcing him out of bounds"

"Huh? But kakarrot can fly"

"Yes tien must not know that he hasn't seen kakarrot fly after all"

"Prepare yourself!" Tien yelled as he formed his hand in the shape of a club and gathered some energy

"Wow…what power" kakarrot muttered

"My target is the arena alone!" tien pointed his hands to the arena 'If I pour out all my power here, I'll be done for….I've got to leave some in reserve…..TRI-BEAM!" He fired

"Get out of the way kakarrot!" Roshi yelled

"No!" Chiotzu yelled

Once the light and debris cleared everyone saw that the only thing left was a deep hole in the shape of the arena where in once stood "The….The arena….It's gone!"

"Th-th-th-this is beyond belief! The tournament arena was blown away in an instant!"

"What destruction…what power..one can't even begin to compare to the kamehameha!" roshi observed the hole

Krillin looked around "Wh-where's kakarrot?! Kakarrot's gone! He was blown to bits with the arena!" he panicked

"No, he's alive! I can feel his aura!" roshi assured him

"You can?! Where?!"

Tien panted in shock, chiotzu smiled widely "Oh, I'm so glad! They're both alive!"

Tien looked above him "He's above me!" he shoot straight up to see kakarrot floating in mid-air with his arms and legs crossed

Kakarrot smirked "Isnt't it such a nice day" he looked up at the sky

"You can fly!" Tien yelled

"Of course I haven't really shown the ability so it must be a surprise huh?"

The announcer looked up with his binoculars "There he is, there he is! High in the air! When did he have the time to leap so high?!"

"Well since I can hover freely with my levitation technique…the out-come is still unclear" tien smirked

Kakarrot frowned and rubbed his chin "You know I'd love to float here have this little floating competition but I'm ready to get this over with"

"Checkmate!" Roshi said

"Kakarrot still has plenty of energy left" krillin cheered

"Are you ready to face my last attack?" kakarrot asked

"What?!" tien yelled

Kakarrot formed his hand into a position "Hyper!"

"What! Another technique?!" tien asked

"It…it looks like kakarrot….is about to unleash another blast"

"I won't go down easy you know!" tien yelled

"Tien can never beat him kakarrot hasn't even been putting much effort into this fight since the beginning" roshi commented

"BEAM!" kakarrot fired the blast behind him shocking everyone, kakarrot used the new speed to fly at tien with a punch to the jaw then grabbed his foot and twirled him around before throwing him into the remains of the arena ground

"Kakarrot used the explosive force of the blast to propel himself—and slam his fist into Tien's jaw and spun him around by the ankle before throwing himinto the ground!"

"Tien!" Chiotzu flew to his side

"That guy's out cold! He's won! Kakarrot's won!" Krillin cheered

"The previous World Champion has won the Tournament yet again!" The crowd cheered for him as kakarrot landed in front of tien once he regain consciousness

He reached out a hand "You fought well, some very interesting techniques too, maybe we can fight again someday"

Tien couldn't help but smile, although he didn't like that kakarrot had killed Tao he began to think that Tao had it coming to him with the amount of people he had killed over the years "Sure" he nodded and shook his hand

oOo

At the hospital the rest of the group heard kakarrot's victory over the radio in yamcha's hospital room and cheered in excitement and quickly checked out to join them

oOo

Kakarrot had changed back into his saiyan armor because the Gi chichi had made for him was all torn but he kept the three rings on each wrist on because he thought they were cool. Roshi convinced him that tien should not feel shame in losing to kakarrot and let him inform them about his origin

"I see, I had no idea such a monster could exist out there, I'm sorry for what happened to your people and I hope that you will be able to find the strength to avenge them" Tien told kakarrot

"Thank you" kakarrot nodded

"How about if we all go out to dinner? Kakarrot you and tien need to eat your fill and replenish your strength" Roshi announced

"Hear, hear" bulma yelled

"I am kind of hungry so we better go eat before I start losing energy" kakarrot joined the others and they all walked to the restaurant but once they were they he realized he forgot something "Oh, shoot! I forgot my backpack with all my stuff inside"

"You must be tired why don't I go get it for you" krillin offered

"No it'll be faster if I fly there I still got enough energy to do that" kakarrot said before taking off

Minutes later while the group was inside the restaurant eating when they all heard a large explosion outside and ran out to see what was going on and where in shock when they saw a large puff of black smoke coming from the direction of the arena, they turned when they saw a fire truck drive past them to the smoke

"What happened!" yamcha yelled

"Let's go and check it out!" launch yelled

They all then ran to the direction of the smoke and once they were at the source they were in shock to see that the entire World Martial Arts main hall was up in flames, they saw two firefighters carry the announcer out of the blazing fire to an ambulance so they rushed over to him

"Hey what happened here?!" Tien asked

"Our friend kakarrot came back to get something where is he!" Krillin yelled

The announcer coughed a bit and answered him "It was a demon!" he yelled

"what?!"

"The boy….Kakarrot he fought him but he must have been weakened by the fight and couldn't put up a good fight" he coughed some more as the medics put an oxygen mask on his face

"Where is he, is he still in there!" Hasky turned to the now falling apart building

"No he flew off in rage after the demon when he managed to escape"

"What exactly happened?!" Roshi yelled

"Well…"

/Flashback/

Kakarrot was in a fighting stance glaring at the demon that had shot him in the arm with a ki blast injuring it; the demon was currently hanging upside down from the ceiling

"There's a big green monster hanging from the ceiling!" the announcer yelled from behind "This is the last time I ever pull a double shift!"

"Give me your bag boy!" it yelled

"Over my dead body!" Kakarrot yelled

"Have it your way then!" It then spread its wings and flew at him and threw some punched and kicks at him, some were able to land on kakarrot but the others were dodged, kakarrot then landed a hit and managed to knock him away

The creature stopped himself to wipe some blood off its lip "this is going to be harder than I thought"

"Who exactly are you!" kakarrot asked

"Introductions fine, I am tambourine a loyal servant to my master King Piccolo"

"Never heard of him"

"Oh you will soon" tambourine flew at him again but kakarrot fired a Ki blast at him knocking him into the wall

"I see I'm going to have to resort to other methods to retrieve the dragon ball" it muttered then shoot its own ki blasts in random directions causing the place to catch on fire

Kakarrot moved out of the way of a falling wooden board but not a falling pillar and was pinned beneath it and while he was struggling to get free tambourine approached him and took his bag from him

"I'll take that!"

"Hey!"

Tamborine opened the bag to see the dragon ball right inside and grabbed it out then turned to kakarrot "Thanks for the ball"

"Give that back!"

Tamborine then tossed the bag into a large fire behind him, kakarrot's eyes widened when the bag caught on fire and he found the strength to rush to it but he was too late and it had already burnt up

"So long!" Tamborine yelled as he took off, kakarrot was in shock for a while blind the blazing fires around him before clenching his teeth, making his hands into fists, and growling before yelling into the air

Kakarrot now had a lot of strength that caused a big explosion around him and took off at a speed unbelievable to the announcer in the direction tambourine had took off in

/end flashback/

"The monster took the tournament roster as well that's all I know" the announcer said before he was taken to the hospital

"Th-the fool! In the state he is in right now there's no way he could win any battle" Roshi growled

"Who is this piccolo the demon spoke of" tien asked

"What?! It was Piccolo!" Roshi yelled and began to shake "N..No..It can't be.."

"Wh-what is it?" Bulma asked

"You've heard that name before?" yamcha asked

"That is the name of the great demon king piccolo!"

"The great demon king piccolo?!"

"What kind of stupid name is that for a demon king?!" launch asked

"I've heard that name before…he was a master of demons…said to have plunged the world into darkness and terror long, long ago..but it thought" tien was interrupted by roshi

"you're correct the terrible piccolo should never have resurfaced into our lives. His name sounded innocent enough. But he was fearsome and his power overwhelming. I know he might not compare to his power but piccolo could be considered our world's frieza. He conjured a blood of monsters from within himself, and in a moment they transformed a world of peace into a world of death. Even when I was younger I was no match for him. Nor was master shin or our master mutaito. But the master could not bear to allow piccolo to twist and turn the world according to his whim….and so he devised a great attack. The evil containment wave, with it he was able to trap the great demon king and seal him behind a mystic scroll – in an electric rice cooker, but in doing so..he gave his life. There's no way the terrible piccolo could have returned, I myself buried the rice cooker deep in the ocean floor!"

"Do you think…Master Shin may have freed him?" chiotzu asked

"No…Not even HE would do that. He knows piccolo's terror too well"

"B-but Kakarrot is a saiyan warrior with amazing strength with him piccolo could defeated easily right?!" yamcha asked

"Not if kakarrot is killed in his weakened state!"

"L-let's just hope that he never finds the creature" tien said

Launch narrowed her eyes "That's the thing- he's going to find it. He'll stop at nothing to get that dragon ball back"

"What are you talking about? You keep going on about dragons and balls and radars…." Tien asked

"I'm troubled by what it chose to steal…the dragon ball and the Tournament Roster…what is he plotting?" Roshi asked thinking for a minute before realizing it "That's it! I've got it! I know why it took the tournament roster! He's terrified of the Evil Containment Wave! He's knows that some day some champion might use it to seal him away again!"

"Of course! But with that roster he'll know who the best martial artist in the world are!" Yamcha yelled

"He's going to murder everyone listed on the roster!" tien yelled

"I Fear so" Roshi sighed

oOo

Kakarrot decided to follow tambourine all the way back to Piccolo and when he did he crashed through the window screaming "You'll pay for that!" he crashed straight through taking tambourine with him

"Give me back my dragon ball!" he sent him to the ground and went after him not noticing king piccolo coming to the hole to see what was going on

"The dragon ball belong's to my master now" Tamborine smirked

"I'm gonna slaughter you!"

"Is that why you came chasing after me? How amusing well then that would be killer will be killed!" he said before being punched and then kicked away and was then hit by a very powerful Ki blast vaporizing him in the process

King piccolo growled down at him

oOo

"Please, kakarrot come back, we need you to be at your strongest" bulma looked up at the sky

"He's been gone so long..I can only think..he probably won't be returning…let's go home" roshi announced

"Curse him! This 'great demon king' or whatever it is…He's going down! I'm going to find some way!" yamcha yelled

"What are you talking about?! What chance have you got against him?! Do you want to just add yourself to the body count?!" bulma yelled

"He has the tournament roster..i'm already targeted" yamcha told her

"Th-that's right! I'm not on that list! I don't have to worry about getting killed!" oolong cheered

"And if he conquers the world, you think it won't affect you?!" Hasky yelled

krillin approached roshi "Master…do you know how to perform the 'evil containment wave' that Master mutaito used to trap the demon king so long ago?"

"No one does. He never had time to pass it on" roshi informed them

"I see" tien mumbled

"Uh..i guess it would be better not to notify the police?" the announcer asked

"I don't see what the police could do with him….you'd probably only cause a mass panic. We'll try to take care of this ourselves. But if kakarrot should happen to return here, please tell him that we've gone home" roshi asked

"I understand and I have faith that you of all people will be able to save the earth"

"I hope so"

Tien and chiotzu approached roshi "Um…I was sondering if we could accompany you, after all"

"Of course, we'll be stronger with you beside us"

"Man…things have sure taken a nasty turn…my future looks awful dark" oolong frowned

"Shut up! This isn't just about you!" launch yelled

oOo

Demon king piccolo came down to meet kakarrot on the ground, kakarrot narrowed his eyes 'what's a namekian doing here'

"It seems you have some skill at combat…enough to defeat my henchmen"

"I'll beat you too and take back my dragon ball!"

"You don't know the great demon king's strength do you? Well I shouldn't be hurt it's been quite a long time…"

"SHUT IT!"

Piccolo smirked" the mere sight of martial artist makes me want to kill….even an obnoxious little bug like you"

Kakarrot flew at him "He's fast!" and punched him in the face and then kicked him in the head falling him back, he flew at him againbut piccolo seized him in place so he used his tail to wrap around his arm and flip around to punch him but was hit instead and sent to the ground, he quickly recovered and double kicked piccolo in the chest

Neither of them noticed there was a person watching the fight from behind some trees who knew who piccolo was "Unbelievable! He's holding his own against piccolo the great demon king!"

Piccolo got up smirking "I never imagined…that there could exist in this world a power that could force my back to the ground! No wonder the underling I spawned couldn't handle you!" kakarrot didn't give any comment so he continued taking off his turban " Now I have no choice…But to obliterate you! I shall show you the full terrible power of the great lord demon king!"

Piccolo ran at kakarrot kicking him into the air then jumping up and punching him in the face down to the ground making a hole, piccolo reached in and grabbed him by the collar "Ho! Impressive…you're no dead yet"

"N-not…hardly"

Piccolo punched him in the face and after he did kakarrot formed his fangs and bit down on piccolo's hand, piccolo shook him off after a while and threw him to the ground "Hehehe and you even have enough strength to crawl pathetically away"

Kakarrot struggled to get to his feet ' my hunger is depleting my power fast I can't keep this up for much longer'

"Hohoho, flop and flounder as you will, you have no hope of victory – or escape. Death is the only path left to you. And I haven't even shown you half my strength. My, my what a dilemma for you, eh? What are you going to do?! Heheheh!"

Kakarrot got in position for the kamehameha shocking king piccolo "Ka….Me….Ha….Me….

'No! it's not the evil containment wave! Try to trick me will he?!"

"HA!" he fired as I collided, kakarrot looked on but as the smoke cleared he saw piccolo stood there unharmed 'I'm too weak in this state!'

"Did you just do something?Heheheh" kakarrot glared in frustration "Shall we finally have you die? Really…there's nothing else, is there? I hope you're prepared to die"

'I can't die until I fulfill my promise! What do I do!'

The person behind the trees looked on "H-he's gonna be killed..man, I'm glad I hid"

"Can you dodge this, I wonder? Piccolo powered up holding his fists up, once he was done he smirked at kakarrot before extending his hand and firing a ki blast, kakarrot jumped up to avoid it but he wasn't fast enough to avoid the other that piccolo fired at him so was hit causing an explosion

Kakarrot fell to the ground completely still, piccolo approach him "heheheh…well, we seem to have discovered the threshold of human survival." Piccolo put his hand above kakarrot's chest "His heart's stopped beating….He's finished"

Piccolo flew back up to the plane and turned to his servent "Master it seems that our radar has picked up some other dragon balls gathering together"

"Is that so? Let's go take them! The rejuvenation of the lord piccolo is now only a matter of time!"

After the plane took off the person stepped out of the woods "They're gone" he then approached kakarrot "I can't believe the kid got killed….i guess he picked the wrong opponent….well guess the least I can do is give him a decent burial" he then saw kakarrot frown "Huh?!" he lent down to listen to his chest "No way! His heart's beating again! " he began tapping his face "Hey! Hang in there! Hey!"

Kakarrot gasped and began coughing but didn't awaken "I better try and get you fixed up " he carried kakarrot away

/dream/

Kakarrot was standing in the middle of a neighborhood road on planet vegeta during the night, he was confused and wondered how he got there when two shadows came from behind and each grabbed one of his hands and began walking forward

He didn't fight because he recognized them both right away he looked up to his right to see his mother smiling down at him then to his left and saw his father smiling down at him. He looked ahead to see his family member standing further ahead including radiz and turles getting a big smile until he looked in the shadows behind them to see a familiar figure coming in a hover chair

He tried to yell out a warning only to realize he couldn't talk, he stopped walking but his parents didn't so he tugged on their hands to pull them back but he lost his grip on his father's hand so he grabbed his mother's hand with both his hands to try and pull her back but lost his grip on her too

Kakarrot could only watch as his family turned to frieza, although he was in the shadows he could see him grinning as he lifted his hand making his eyes widen and watch as the blast hit his family

The next thing he knew he saw a vision of the earth as it exploded

/end dream/

Kakarrot gasped as he sat straight up on what seemed to be a hospital bed

"So you're finally awake" he heard and turned to see a large person in an orange outfit with long black hair and sandles "My names yajorobi"

"Did you bring me here?"

"Yeah this is a small clinic that was a few miles away from the battle sight so be grateful I took the time to bring you here"

"Yes thank you" kakarrto rested on his pillow and looked to his arm to see he was getting vitamins and minerals through a tube which explained why he wasn't hungry

"Man you've got some kind of life force to come back from that"

Kakarrot remembered his fight with piccolo "it was only because I was hungry that he managed to win if I had been able to use my full power he would've been obliterated"

"Wow really you must be strong"

"Yeah, Hey do you know where korin tower is?"

"korin tower? What's that?"

"I'm sorry to have to bother you more…but if I tell you where it is, could you take me there? I'd go alone except my body's kinda battered"

"Is there a really good doctor there or something? Well, I guess I could do it….if you swear to buy me all the food I can eat! Deal?!"

oOo

The rest of the group had decided to split up for the time being. Bulma, launch, krillin,Yamcha, hasky, oolong, and paur would go into hiding on a different island while Roshi, Tien, and chiotzu would search for the dragon balls

"Here it is! Here it is!" Chiotzu yelled

"Huh?!" Roshi looked over and he and tien joined him to see that it was the 3-star dragon ball "This one makes 5"

"Which means this demon king piccolo has the remaining five" Tien concluded

Roshi got out the radar "We should proceed cautiously…Ho!"

"Eh?! What's the matter?!" Tien asked

"Now the last two dragon balls are showing up together….and t-they look like their coming toward US!"

"Piccolo is coming!" Tien yelled

oOo

"The other five dragon balls are heading in our direction master!"

"Hohoho..I don't know who or what they are, but they obviously don't know their place. Of course, the poor fools have no way to know that the possessor of the last two dragon balls is the great demon king piccolo!"

oOo

Roshi looked to the radar "He's coming! He's heading this way! Understand…if we fight er have no chance of winning. We have to find an opening and steal the dragon balls then put them with our five and summon shenron! Then ask him to eradicate this demon king and his ilk from this earth! All right?"

"Yes!" Tien agreed

"Okay this area will do, let's go down"

"What are we going to do?"

The landed the plane on the field and they all got out, roshi asked tien "return the plane to capsule form"

"Yes sir!"

Roshi made a hole with his energy and turned to chiotzu "Bury the dragon balls in this hole"

"O-Okay"

"This may buy us some precious time"

"Of course" Chiotzu threw the balls in the hole then covered it up with dirt

"Now, listen closely! Chiotzu, you hide in the shadow of that cliff! Tien and I will steal piccolo's dragon balls while he's searching for ours! As soon as we've got them, we'll throw them to you! Put them together instantly with the five buried balls and summon shenron! You say, 'dragon, come forth! Grant me this wish!' state your wish as soon as he shows"

"I see"

"G-got it!"

"All right! He should be arriving any moment now! Tale your posts!" they all did so

oOo

"Master…They've stopped there!" the henchmen pointed to their radar

Piccolo smirked "heheheh…planning to ambush us, eh? No matter. Just take us the air space above their location"

oOo

"He's coming" Roshi muttered then heard the sound of a plane "OH!"

"Overhead! They're coming in by airship!" Tien yelled

"From the sky huh?"

"Master piccolo..we have arrived! We are directly above the dragon balls signal"

Piccolo got up from his chair " Very good, Let's go get them" He grinned

Tien gritted "They're not landing….they'll most likely be leaving the other two balls in the airship"

"Then…should we try to board the ship without being noticed?" Roshi suggested

Piccolo and his henchman came to the deck of the ship "Odd…there doesn't seem to be anyone there"

"They're hiding, eh? They will of course try for these two dragon balls" piccolo held up the two dragon balls in his hand "I think it would be wiser for me to hold on to them" he swallowed them

"The demon king! He….He swallowed the dragon balls!" tien yelled

"Wh-what! Blast it…he's no fool, that one! Now we'll never get a hold of the balls….unless we defeat him utterly!"

Tien began taking off his shirt "Which means…we have no choice but to fight"

"You stay out of this. I'll find a way…somehow, don't worry I won't die, I've drunk the elixir of immortality"

"What do you take me for?! Why did I come here if not to fight?! I will be in this battle!"

Roshi covered his mouth and nose and sprayed tien with a bottle "Wh-what…did…you?!" tien collapsed

"I'm sorry but I'd rather you slept, I have no desire to add to the number of needless deaths " Roshi dragged tien into the shadows "And I'm afraid I lied about the elixir of immortality, so you see if I should die now…with kakarrot most likely gone..you'd be the only one left to battle the demon king….and that would be quite hopeless for you as you are now. You must train and train….until one day, until one day I hope you can take him down" he then turned over to chiotzu's hiding place "Chiotzu you can hear me?! Forget the plan we had! Whatever happens, don't jump in – just stay hidden! Do you hear?!"

"Y-Yes! I understand!"

"say goodbye to everyone for me" Roshi walked out to the open field and turned up to the airship "Come on down, piccolo! The dragon balls are here!"

"Ho…So you knew it was me. I'm impressed. I'm far less impressed that you should be foolish enough to challenge me, even knowing who I am" Piccolo floated down "But I will recognize your courage!

"The remaining five dragon balls are buried here! Defeat me and you can take them with no more trouble!" Roshi pointed to the buried dragon balls

"Ho! Hahaha you're a funny old man!"

"Laugh while you can"

"Heh…then you truly are challenging piccolo, the lord demon king, to battle. S very arrogant just like that boy who dared to challenge me!

This caught all their attention, roshi gapped "What boy?"

"Oh there was a boy who challenged me a few days ago after he killed my other servant he was enraged at him for something"

"What happened to him?!"

"Oh I finished him off there was no heart beat after I was through with him, he's probably a rotting corpse by now" Piccolo chuckled

Roshi glared 'So he did perish that must be why he never returned'

"you must have heard of me only through rumors"

"This isn't the first time we've met, you know"

"Heheheh you do amuse me old man"

"I'm not joking. A long time ago, I fought you alongside my master"

"Master?!"

"Shall I tell you his name? He was master Mutaito!"

"Wh-what?!" Roshi got out a capsule and it turned into another rice cooker "A…A rice cooker! N….N-no!"

Chiotzu stared in shock as well as tien ' It's the evil containment wave! He's planning to use the technique! Just as I thought Master roshi does know the Containment Wave! He's going to give his life!'

"You remember this, do you?! The spell wit which, long ago, Master Mutaito sealed you inside a rice cooker to save the world from the cruel hand of demon kind!"

Piccolo tried to fly away "EVIL CONATINMNENT WAVE!" but he was caught within the wave

"That's it!" Tien yelled

"OH!" the henchman yelled

Roshi directed the wave toward the rice cooker but ended up missing at the last moment shocking him "I….I..Missed?!" Shocking tien and chiotzu as well

"What a fool ….I came so close" Roshi collapsed to one knee " b-but if you think you can relax now….you're mistaken….Someday…there WILL come someone…..someone who will defeat you…..and save the world. I believe that….I…do" he collapsed to the ground

oOo

Yajorobi was now driving kakarrot through a field on their way to korin tower when kakarrot gasped

"Huh?! S-something wrong?! Does it hurt!"

"I sensed something bad…b-but I don't know what"

"Man….You really are weird…..I think you got a few screws knocked loose"

oOo

"HAHahaha! You're dead! You're dead, fool!"

"HA! That's our demon king!" the henchman cheered "Thank Badness!"

"That was a close call, indeed! I never dreamed there was a man alive who knew the Evil Conatainment Wave! But now…He's dead too! Now I have nothing and no one to fear!Hahaha' He turned to the buried dragon balls "And not only that" he lifted a finger and the dragon balls came floating up he then spit out the other two and put them all on the ground "Now I hold all seven dragon balls! At last, the wondrous power of my youth shall be restored! HAHAHAH!"

"With all seven of the dragon balls in my hands….the indomitable power of my youth shall be mine again!" Hahaha No one can stop me!"

"Hahaha! He's got them all! Hooray!" the henchman cheered

'of course! His one wish is for youth' tien gritted

"Now come forth…..Shenron or whoever you are!" the sky began to darken

'Oh! It's…it's dark!' chiotzu gasped

"N-no! if he's rejuvenated, then none of us has a chance! This world will come to an end!' TIen growled

Shenron Appeared through a pillar of light shocking everyone who had never seen him before

Piccolo smiled "M-magnificent!"

"Chiotzu….can you hear me!" tien communicated telepathically

"Oh! Tien?!" Chiotzu answered the same way

"Yes, listen carefully! I've been given a strange medicine by master roshi, and I'm partly conscious…I beg of you….Speak our wish before he can utter his! Just say 'please destroy….the demon king piccolo!"

"Yes! I see!"

**Reflect upon your desires. For I shall grant any wish…but only one..**

Piccolo smirked "Well then, here it is. I wish….

Chiotzu came running out "T-to destroy" Piccolo turned over to him "The demon king…." Piccolo sent a blast at him killing him

Tien was in shock ' Chiotzu…No…Curse him!'

"Phew….That was close…I didn't realize he was not alone"

**State it. What is your wish?**

"Restore my youth! Return me the the age when I was most flooded with power! You can do that, can't you?!

**It's a simple thing**

shenron's eyes glowed a brighter red and piccolo's body began building up making all the wrinkles into muscles "Hahahaha! Yes! Yes! The overflowing power!"

oOo

Yajorobi looked at the sky "What the-?! It got dark all of a sudden! Something like this happed about three years ago too"

Kakarrot growled "It's the dragon….that guy summoned him!"

"Dragon? Oh! You mean the one that comes out when you get all seven of those balls, huh?"

Kakarrot spotted something in the distance "There it is! That's Korin Tower!"

oOo

"Wa-ha-ha-ha! Young again! And filled with power!

"All hail the great lord demon king!" The henchman cheered

**Your wish is granted. Fare you well**

Piccolo smirked "Heheheh…I'm sorry dragon. But there's a change this time " He fired a blast from his mouth at shenron destroying him and shocking tien

An arm landed in front of piccolo before it disappeared and the dragon balls turned to stone "Wa-hah hah ha! They turned into stone! Shenron is dead! Now nothing can threaten my life ever again!"

'N…No…it can't be..' tien fell unconscious

"Aaaahahahaa! This feels so GOOD!"

oOo

"Hey it got bright again!" yajoribi looked around as they stopped in front of korin tower

"So he did call the dragon, just like I thought! Boy..I wonder what he wished for"

"We're here! This is the place right?" Yajorobi got out of the car "so what kinda business you got In a place like this?"

Kakarrot got out as well "Wow, this brings back memories.."

"Kakarrot!" Upa came running to him "Oh kakarrot!"

"Upa!"

"I'm so happy to see you! It's been so long!"

"You been okay, upa? You're a lot taller!"

"Father, Father! It's kakarrot! Kakarrot's come!"

"Hey, don't forget you promised me a feast!" Yajoribe reminded him

"Yup"

"Ohh! Kakarrot!" Bora noticed all his wounds "What happened, kakarrot?! You've been hurt?!"

"Yeah….I got really beat up….I'm tired too…"

oOo

"At last, the day I shall grasp this world in my hand has arrived! Now, fly at top speed! To the World King's castle! Today the king draws his final breath – and I make the world what I want! I am the new king of the world! The great lord demon king piccolo! Hoo-ahahahaha! This world shall spill over with my glorious evil! Hahahaha!"

oOo

Kakarrot had explained what had happened to cause all of his injuries

"I see he sounds incredibly powerful" bora commented

"He won't be around for much longer as soon as korin heals me I'm gonna kill him for what he's done"

"But you'll never be able to scale the korin tower with those injuries"

"Yajirobi will take me up"

"What?!" He yelled

Kakarrot turned to him "if anybody can do it it's you"

"Oh, sure! Except why would I do anything that stupid!"

"The food's at the top of the pole"

"The?! Hey…you better not be making this up!"

"it's true it's called a senzu"

"'Senzu'? sounds like a weird kinds food to me…..well…I guess if I don't have any choice….sure is a tall tower though"

He put kakarrot on his back "Hang on tight. I'm not taking responsibility if you fall"

"Okay"

Bora approached them " Let me help you too" he lifted them up "well, here we go"

"Thanks" kakarrot said

"I hope you know what you're doing"

"Good luck, kakarrot! And mr. Yajirobi

Bora then threw them as hard as he could up the tower which was really high , once they went as far as they could yajirobi grabbed onto the tower and began climbing

oOo

/The castle of the king of the world/

Piccolo grinned "So this shall br home, eh? Hohoho not bad" He and his henchman walked up the path to the gates where two soldiers stood

"Wh-who are you?! No one enters without permission of the king!"

"I AM the king" piccolo chopped his neck

"Wha?! You!' the other soldier began shooting but they had no effect, piccolo grinned and shoot eye lasers at him blowing him up he then smashed the gates and walked forward as more soldiers approached him

"Hey!"

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"What annoying little bugs"

oOo

It was now night and yajirobi was still climbing the tower "This..is a trick….isn't it?! Admit it!" he panted "We keep climbing and climbing and there's no TOP!"

"It's just a little further" kakarrot mumbled

"Oh, shut up! You've been saying that for hours! And it's too scary to go down, too!"

"Just hang in there!"

"Hang yourself! I can't believe I took on this stupid job"

oOo

Piccolo was now walking through the halls of the castle leaving fallen soldiers in his trail

"Freeze" a soldier smirked

"Eh? Ho a big one lumbers clumsily out"

"it seems you use demonic powers and that guns don't work on you….That's why I'm taking over"

"why don't you give up this nonsense and join my retinue? I'll let you shine my shoes"

"Think you're funny?! Now, I give you one chance to surrender quietly!"

"Surrender? Why would I want to surrender? You're the one who'd about to die"

"You blow hard! You've babbled too long!" the soldier tried to punch piccolo but he easily blocked it

"Was that supposed to be a punch" Piccolo hit his face making him crash into the wall, he held him up by the collar "Now tell me where I can find the poor fool who still calls himself 'king'"

"If you…think…I'd ever…tell..the likes of you" piccolo shot his arm straight through him killing him making the other soldiers run but he moved fast and stopped one

"Tell me. Where is the king?"

The soldier held his arms up "H-h-he's at the V-very top of the western t-tower.."

"Demon king! The so-called king is trying to escape in a mini-craft!" the henchmen called

Piccolo went over to see just that "Heheheh that's not allowed" piccolo took off after it

oOo

"H-hey, Kakarrot! Is that it?! That's the top right?!" yajorobi turned to see kakarrot was sound asleep "You little! I oughta-! Hey, you selfish little brat! Wake up! We're at the top!"

oOo

piccolo landed on the aircraft shocking the three people inside, he kicked off the lid "does the 'king of the world' run like a rat?"

"Wh-who are you?!"

"Me? I am the Great demon Piccolo…who is about to become king of the world "

The soldier inside growled "Enough of this!" He shoot at him only to see they had no effect shocking them again

"Hmmm…you still don't seem to know what to make of me" He grabbed the soldier by the head and lifted him away from the craft

"Stop! What are you doing?! Let go of him!" The king yelled

Piccolo dropped him sending him falling from far above to the ground

"What do you want? Just say it" the king asked

"A very simple thing – as I said before, I shall relieve you of the title of king of the world. You shall announce to the entire world that every land is now under the iron rule of the great demon king piccolo"

"B-but that;s impossible I can't do such a thing!"

"Hohoho I thought it would come to this, so I've thought of a splendid demonstration for you. Pay attention now" he held up his fist and gather some energy

"What..?! what are you planning to do?!" he yelled

"Watch closely…I'm sure you'll change your mind…HYAA!" He shoot the blast down at the city destroying a great portion of it

"OHH! The…the …city…the city's..been erased!"

"Do you understand now? If I am annoyed, I won't think about destroying your whole world. But if you still insist on doubting me, then I'll turn all that we can see here into a desert"

The king thought for a moment "All right…I'll…I'll..do as you say…"

oOo

Yajorobi collapsed on the second floor of korin tower "Well…we got here!"

"thanks yajirobi"

"To scale the tower with kakarrot on your back…yet another remarkable fellow"

"Hey korin long time no see!" Kakarrot greeted

"Huh? B-but he's.." Yajirobi stuttered

"Hello" Korin greeted

"Listen i..

"You don't have to tell me- I know"

"You read my mind again huh?"

"Yes, you were thoroughly beaten..by the great demon king piccolo because you were weaken by hunger and couldn't use your full power, but I didn't read your mind to know that"

"Huh?! H-how did you know that then?!"

"When I'm bored…I often look down from here upon the world below"

"Wow! You can see things from way up here!"

"Why then have you come to see me?"

"Oh right I need to get healed up quick so I came here for one of the senzu beans you told me about when I came back last year"

"Oh I see" korin searched around and got a brown bowl with lots of green beans in it "Here, eat up!" he tossed one to him

Yajirobi grabbed his hand to look at the senzu "What?! This is the senzu you were talking about?! The feast I'm supposed to get is just these!" he ran over and grabbed the bowl from korin "I busted my butt for these beans?!" He grabbed a handful and shoved them into his mouth "I knew it! They taste awful!"

Kakarrot and korin were shocked to see that yajirobi then blew up like a ballon whithering around in pain

Kakarrot smiled weakly "Haha…you're an idiot! Just ione senzu can you son't have to eat for ten days!" he ate his and once he did he was back at full power and had a full stomach "Great, Awesome!"

"Alright then I'm off to beat piccolo up!" Kakarrot went to the rail on the tower

"Alright kakarrot good luck!" Korin cheered as he took off "But don't burn off to much energy by flying too fast take it at like a medium flight not too fast not to slow"

oOo

Meanwhile tien was practicing the Evil Containment wave with the rice cooker but so far he kept missing "Huff…Huff..C..curse it..! missed again…If I can't do anything better than this..I'll never be able to put the seal on him. I'll end up just like Master Roshi…..I don't want to die in vain. I don't want their deaths to be in vain. If I'm going to die springing the containment wave…." He looked over to roshi and chiotzu's bodies "Then I must make it work! You will see….the great demon!"

oOo

Kakarrot was flying at a medium speed like korin told him when he heard the scream of a small girl and stopped "I know that voice"

Down below him was a forest where a father and his daughter were cornered by a cliff by the army

Chichi grabbed her weapon from her waist and shoot it off cutting multiple of the soldiers guns before she ran to her father's side

The ox-king held up his axe "If one of you lays a finger on my daughter I'll kill you all"

"Were here on orders we've been told to eliminate all other royals and you were the first on our lists" The army aimed a missle at them and fired

Chichi screamed in fright and the ox- king couldn't move but before it could hit kakarrot shot down and blocked it from hitting them

"Eh? Daddy?" chichi asked before she looked to see kakarrot with his arms in an X smirking

"Kar? Kar!" she ran up and hugged her fiancé "Oh Kar some how I just knew you'd come"

"it's good to see you chichi" he hugged her back

"That's our boy coming to save the day" Ox king cheered

The army stood frozen at the scene "Uh kids were trying to do a job here"

Kakarrot glared at the supposed army "You leave here and never come back if you don't want to die"

"Sorry kid but were here on orders and we must follow them"

"You should do what's right not what you're told!"

"Look kid just run along now!" the army got their weapons ready but kakarrot stood his ground and after a few second he ran forward but the army screamed and ran away so he turned back to his future family

"So what are you doing way out here were not even close to the ox-kingdom are we?"

"Oh that yes the army invaded the kingdom and we had to evacuate while they were attacking " ox king explained

"Kar? Would it trouble you to come and run them out for us please" chichi asked

"I guess piccolo can wait alright let's go!"

oOo

Tien had finally managed to shoot the wave in the rice cooker "I…I did it..!I've got it!" tien cheered as he huffed and sweated "Now piccolo! Come for me!" Tien then got in the aircraft and took off, when the radio got a transmission " Tien here"

"Tien is that you! What happened!" yamcha yelled

"we failed..to gather the dragon balls.."

"…I see" Yamcha muttered

"The seven dragon balls were taken by the great demon king piccolo. He summoned shenron…and regained his youth"

"Youth?"

"Yes. And master roshi and chiotzu pitted themselves against him…did everything to stop him but he was too much. They died"

"What?!"

"Tien has kakarrot shown up anywhere I know he can beat him!" krillin yelled

"No, actually before roshi fought him piccolo informed us that he fought him a little while after he left the arena and killed him. He said once he was done with him kakarrot's heart stopped beating"

"WHAT!"

"Piccolo's power is beyond belief….and with his restored youth; the power is multiplied still more. If we left him alone, he will transform this world into a living nightmare, I'm searching for his aircraft in order to take him down. I'm sorry to give you this dark errand…but the two bodies are near grid point BFK 2235….if you wish to bury them"

"Wait! If piccolo's that strong, then there's no point in fighting him! Come home! Just come home for now!" yamcha yelled

"I…I have mastered the Evil Containment Wave"

"The evil containment wave?! The demon seal! You know I suppose….that all those who use it lose their lives" yamcha said

Tien smirked "Don't underestimate me. I'm no martyr giving my life selflessly for the world. But as a martial artist, I cannot be at peace until I kill him"

"Don't be too hasty! We can gather the dragon balls again and have shenron take him down" bulma yelled

"That's right! And then we can gather them again and have him revive kakarrot, master roshi, and chiotzu" krillin yelled

"H-hey! Look at the Tv! Th-they're saying something about piccolo!" oolong yelled

"What!" hasky yelled

"Hang on a second!" yamcha yelled through the radio

"What? What about the Tv?!" tien asked

King furry was on the screen " And so…my seat as king of the world…has been contested…and taken..from this moment on…though pains me to say it…the king of the world shall be…The great demon king piccolo"

"WHAT!" the group yelled

"B-But with him as king the world will be ruined! Someone! Please! Take him down!" Furry yelled before he was grabbed by the neck by piccolo

"I thought I told you not to don't want to die yet do you?" he turned to the camer "Now…citizens of the world….I am king piccolo. Your new monarch. I believe you have sufficiently grasped the extent of my power from the scenes of urban devastation I showed you earlier"

"S-so that's the great demon king piccolo, huh?" launch asked

Tien was watching through the small tv on the aircraft gritting his teeth "Of course! He's at the castle!" he took off straight for it

Piccolo walked back to his chair "And so now I will help you understand your new master'sexpectations. First I will tell you the two words I hate most. They are 'justice' and 'peace'. Let me just say that I do not plan to bind you all into slavery or anything like that not at all, in fact, I want you to do anything you want. I'm going to abolish every law enforcement agency, you can steal, injure, murder and no one will stop you. Evil shall be unfettered! Those who brandish the sword of justice shall be exterminated by my demons! This will be a glorious world of terror and hate!

"H-he can't be serious!" yamcha growled

"I dunno doesn't sound so bad to me" launch commented getting looks from everyone else

oOo

"Now apologize!" kakarrot yelled as he held the army upside down in the air with a ki ring above the towns people

"Ok sorry were sorry let us down!"

"Not quite" kakarrot smirked and turned to the people "Is there anything else you want?"

"Look at all the damage they did!"

"It will take weeks to rebuild!"

"And all our merchandise!"

Kakarrot nodded" Alright first I want you all to pay for the damages you've made around this kingdom through your own pocket and you're going to do the rebuilding yourselves is that clear?!"

"What but we have jobs!"

"I asked AM I CLEAR!" he tightened the ring

"AHHH! Yes yes!"

Kakarrot smirked and let them go making them fall to the ground "I'll be back and this place better be as good as new by then!"

"Yes sir!" they all rushed off and started working

"Oh thanks you so much Kar!" chichi hugged him as the crowd cheered

"Ok I better be going I'm on my way to beat piccolo into pulp"

"atta boy go get him" ox king cheered

Kakarrot nodded and took off straight for piccolo's energy signal

oOo

"And that, my subjects is only the beginning. Before I'm through all your greatest horrors will come true! Now you ask….what are these other horrors you have yet to enjoy? Do you know how many provinces the world is currently divided into? If you said 43, good for you!"

Piccolo's henchman approached him with a small box "And so I have had cards prepared, numbered from 1 through 43. Today my day of ascension to the throne is may 9th and so every year on this day….king piccolo commemoration day I shall draw out one of those cards. And whatever number I draw…this is the province I shall personally destroy. The demon ray of obliteration is instantaneous. You shall not even have time to feel pain. But I will enjoy the sight of millions of human faces twisted in terror! Hahahaha!"

"What cruelty!" yamcha growled

"And just think! The luckiest of you will get to live another 43 years!those who don't like the ideas are free to come here and stop me! You're even free to launch a military assult! And free, of course to die an early death!"

oOo

Tien flew the aircraft faster through the air while watching the tv broadcast

"And now without delay – in honor of the first king piccolo commemoration day – let's hold our first lottery shall we?

"Monster! Without delay you will taste the Evil Containment Wave!" tien growled

oOo

Piccolo dug his hand into the box "Now which province shall it be?" he took one out "Ho…It's right near here" he flipped it around to the camera "Province 29! The city of the west! I'm on my way lucky people! Try to run as far as you can!

"What?! West city?! M-My mom and dad are there!" bulma yelled and ran to the radio "Tien please! Use the Evil Containment Wave! Even if it kills you, I swear we'll gather the dragon balls and resurrect you"

"I understand I was watching too….and no matter what, I will employ the wave! Unfortunately, the dragon balls have been turned into ordinary stones. They will never grant wishes again"

"Don't worry about it! After a wish is granted the dragon balls turn into a stone for a year!"

"I see…but shenron was murdered by that monster. Surely that isn't normal"

"Sh-shenron….W-was..killed?"

"I-it's over…the world's ending..!" oolong panicked " K-kakarrot and the rest are dead…tien's our only hope…..and why do we think he can do it!"

"I'm in time! There's the king's castle!"

"My leg may not be healed…but u can't just sit here! I'm in too!" Yamcha yelled

Tien looked down "There he is!"

Piccolo glanced up "What is that?!"

"Piccolo! Stop there! You've met your match now!"

Piccolo smirked "well, it didn't take long for the first suicidal fool to show himself….the world's full of them…fine I'll take a moment for him. It shall make instructive entertainment for my subjects. I'll put his shredded body on live tv an example for those who dare oppose the world monarch…so I need never be bothered by such gnats again. Nice heheheh"

oOo

Kakarrot was now flying at his full speed having almost reached piccolo's positon

oOo

piccolo and his henchman came down to ground level, piccolo looked up to the plane "Come on down. I'll make an exception and play with you today

Tien smirked "Happy, aren't you? Well enjoy your castle while you can " he grabbed the rice cooker 'For soon this electric steamer will be only home you—" Tien noticed a large crack in the side of it 'it cracked! No! I can't believe this! It must have happened while I was practicing! I'll never be able to seal him in this!"

"Well?! Have you lost your nerve! Hurry up – west city is waiting to be destroyed!"

Tien thought for a moment and dropped the rice cooker "All right then…I'll fight without the wave!" he came down and landed in front of piccolo

"OH-ho! The levitation technique! Eh? You're not half bad, then. Alas it is your own martial artist pride that means your death"

"You're an arrogant dog. You haven't won yet!"

"Tsk young people today. Is that how you address the king of the world! Fine, then let me introduce you to my newest servant. There's no need for the world monarch himself to dirty his hands on the likes of you"

"What?"

Something then came up piccolo's neck and he opened his mouth to spit out a large egg shocking tien soon the egg began cracking and a large green monster came out

"No!" he yelled

"You name shall be drum. Show him the power of a demon warrior!"

"You monster! I will show you!" tien grinned

"Drum, my boy, we don't have time to waste playing games. Just finish him quickly"

"Don't take me for granted! Even if this is my death, I'll take you both with me!" tien flew at drum to punch but pissed, drum tried to punch as well but tien blocked it and began trying to kick him but drum dodged each and then punched him in the face, kicked him in the side, and finally a kick to the stomach before elbowing him away

"This does look like a dull one" piccolo smirked

Tien recovered and flew back at him budding his head into drum's knocking him back a little "You have some decent moved heheheh"

Tien got into a fighting stance " that speed…and strength! They're beyond belief! And he's only an underling…he's NOT piccolo"

"You're already dead!" drum vanished and reappeared behind tien punching him in the back knocking him down hard as tien could barely even try to get up

"Persistant isn't he?" piccolo smirked "Tear out his heart!"

"Yes sir" drum held tien down and prepared to attack as tien cringed and waited for impact but it never came all he heard was an explosion above him and drum's weight off him

"EH?!" piccolo yelled when he saw drum was destroyed

Kakarrot landed in front of tien"Y-you!"

Tien looked over in shock "K-Kakarrot! It can't be!"

Kakarrot turned to him "Tienshinhan, so it WAS you! I thought so!"

Tien smiles at the sight of him "Y-you're alive!"

Piccolo but his hands on his hips and smirked "This is a surprise…I was certain that I had killed you"

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to kill me you should have killed me properly when you had the chance cause now it's your turn!"

"I've regain my youth, do you know what that means? It means that the opponent who beat you utterly last time…was only a hint of the warrior you face now!"

"You caught me at a bad time I was losing power in the state I was in so that's the only reason you were able to defeat me but now I'm fully powered so you might want to say your goodbyes!"

"You still persist to defy me!"

"You got it! It wouldn't be the first time I defied my ruler anyway"

oOo

"All right! We're going to help Tien! Oolong you guys search for the bodies of roshi and chiotzu and if you can kakarrot's" bulma called over to the other plane

"Okay!"

"If anything happened to Tien…I'm NOT going to let them get away with it!" launch growled

"These are the times we're really glad you're around launch" yamcha looked to her

"Yeah" hasky smiled

"ACHOO!" the blue hair launch appeared "Huh? What?! Shocking the other three "Whee is this a picnic? What fun!"

oOo

"You say you're going to defeat ME? Me, the king piccolo? Feh, you have much to learn little upstart. You still don't seem to understand – I've increased my power considerably since last time"

"Yes I got that part but you didn't seem to hear ME! I was weakened!"

"The new king of the world has no time to put up with such child's play. West city you see awaits my visit" he held up a hand "You shall die in five seconds."

He then tried to arm chop kakarrot but he just held up an arm to block it and smirked "HWat that supposed to be an attack?"

Piccolo growled and tried to punch him but kakarrot blocked it with his hand and grabbed his arm then flipped him over and threw him into a building then sent a ki blast at him exploding the remains. Piccolo came out of it with torn clothes and an angered face

Kakarrot grinned and held up a hand "I think your five second are up"

"You! I hope you're prepared to die! He flew up and threw his own ki blast at him but kakarrot flew up to avoid it but piccolo sent another at him so he deflected it sending it right back at him shocking him as it made contact

Kakarrot landed as the smoke cleared to see piccolo had some injuries "Wh-what…are you?"

"Unbelieveable…H-he took piccolo's blow head on..and defected it" tien gapped

"This cant be happening..th-this is utterly ridicoulous!" piccolo growled

"Get ready for my next attack"

"Attack? You..are going to attack me?! The great lord of demons?! You arrogant little brat! The moment you see my true power will be your last!"

'and here I thought namekians were a peaceful race' kakarrot flew at piccolo punching him sending him flying to his henchmen

"I..I couldn't even see that! Kakarrot really is at a whole other level than me' tien was shocked

Piccolo growled as he got back up "You will pay for that!" he jumped at kakarrot and tried to arm chop him but he bend down and swiped his feet but he caught himself with his arms and kicked kakarrot in the chest

Kakarrot recover and went back at piccolo kicking him in the chest hard blowing the wind out of him, he didn't give him a chance to recover as he rushed forward a sent multiple punches to the chest then a kick to the head

Once piccolo recovered he began laughing making kakarrot frown "Nice work…you are the first opponenet to have injured the pride of the demon king piccolo so severly"

"H-he's laughing ….WH-why? Does he have something up his sleeve?" tien asked

"Come at me! Full power! Show me what you got!"

"Wh-what?! He's still not at full strength " tien yelled

"Ho you noticed I'm surprised. Since my life shortens whenever I fight a full power…I prefer not to when I can avoid it. But you, it seems, have given me no choice" piccolo laughed before he yelled as he powered

"Wh-what tremendous chi!" tien yelled

"I hope you have prepared yourself"

"Man is that all you got I thought I finally found a worthy oppoenet" kakarrot groaned

"What?!" tien asked

"Are you saying you weren't putting out your full strength? What gibberish" piccolo grinned

"Sure I'm not if I went all out it would even be a fight you'd be dead with the flick of my wrist!"

"Hah!" Piccolo raised a hand and shot out a blast of wind but kakarrot stood his ground with the only thing moving was his hair "what was that you trying to give me a light breeze?"

Piccolo growled "I hope you are prepared to die! You will now know the terror of my full power" he rushed at kakarrot and tried to punch him but he moved out of the way and kicked piccolo in his side sending him crashing into the ground making a crater

Piccolo shot back out and fired a blast at kakarrot but he deflected it away to a builing behind them "your moves won't work on me!" he then sent his own ki blast and shot piccolo back down to the ground

"He's ….he's incredible" tien gaped

Kakarrot landed in front of piccolo "Get up! It couldn't hurt that bad! That was just a bluff attack anyway!"

Piccolo got up holding his head glaring at kakarrot "You're some kind of moster!"

Kakarrot smirked "Hey, takes one to know one! This fight isn't over till you're blasted to atoms"

Kakarrot flew at piccolo again elbowing him in the jaw, then a punch to the stomach and finally a kick to the chest sending him crashing to the ground already exhausted

"Getting tired?"

"Good, good! Little by little, kakarrot's pressing him back" tien smiled

/inside the castle/

"It is noisy isn't it sir" a soldier asked the king, another called from the window "King furry sir –look! That piccolo creature hasn't left for west city yet!"

"Wh-what?!" they rushed to the window "I-it's true!"

"Huh? Who are those two people?!"

Piccolo sent eye lasers at kakarrot intending to injure his leg and it hit but it didn't cause any damage

Kakarrot brushed some dirt off his pants "Heh my armor is made of a special material that those type attacks won't have any effect on them" he then rushed forward a kneed piccolo in the jaw

/inside/

"Th-that's amazing! Who is that child?!"

"Whoever he is, sire, it's still dangerous here! We must evacuate while we can!"

"B-but"

"We must place the future of the world in those children's hands! And if things go well, we have to make sure that there's still a monarch around to run the world!"

"A-all right…but to run away while children are fighting…how humiliating"

/outside/

"Hehehe how's that huh?!" piccolo growled at him

oOo

"We'll be there in about ten more minutes! Don't you die tien!" yamcha growled

"There's been no news about west city being destroyed yet! Tien must be hanging on!" bulma yelled

"We have just received this report – the great demon king piccolo seems to still be at king castle! Incredibly two people have appeared to resist the great demon king piccolo and one of them seems to be pushing piccolo to a breaking point!"

"Two?!" hasky asked

"This photo was taken with a long distance camera. We aren't letting our crews in any closer due to the danger, but we cane make out the image of a young three-eyed man in pants and another shorter fighter perhaps a boy with spiky black hair and dark blue and black armor! Beyond that, we can determine nothing!"

"Boy..in?" yamcha stutter

"Could it be kakarrot?" bulma asked

"No way! Kakarrot died!"

"But no one actually saw him die and who says piccolo wasn't lying? Hey don't you remember? What the old fortune teller said" hasky asked

Yamcha remembered" that's right! It could be! It really could be kakarrot!"

"You see?! You're starting to feel hope now aren't you!" bulma cheered

"Kakarrot's going to save the world!"

oOo

Piccolo growled

"You know I'm getting tired of just kicking you around I'm going to finish this I need to head back to the ox-kingdom after this!" kakarrot shot forward and began beating up the namekian senselessly sending a blur of fists and kick not even giving piccolo a chance to recover. Kakarrot landed one last forceful punch in piccolo's gut making him spit out a lot of blood "Have a nice afterlife in hell!"

Kakarrot prepared the buster canon forming his thumbs and index fingers in the shape of a club, piccolo tried to escape by flying away but he was too late "BUSTER CANON!" he fired so at the last second he produced one last egg and shot it off into the distance with the message to kill kakarrot

Once the blast hit there was a huge explosion in the air making everyone get down, once the smoke cleared they all saw that there was nothing left of piccolo so everyone cheered in delight

"Kakarrot you did it!" tien cheered

Kakarrot smiled "Yeah it was nothing now king furry can take over again"

Said king came out of the castle with some soldier having not evacuated yet and approached them "Oh my boy thank you so much how can we ever repay you"

"Your thanks is good enough I don't want anything"

"Please accept one gift " the king turned to a soldier and whispered something in his ear and then ran back inside then came back a few minutes late with a wooden box with a glass cover and a medal inside

"I would like to thank you from the deepest of my heart for destroying piccolo and please accept this medal it is of the highest pleasure on the earth"

"Wow thank you!" kakarrot took it and examined the metal inside

"That's a great honor kakarrot you should treasure it forever" tien told time

"Yes I will I'll keep it at chichi's since I'm moving there once we get married"

"You're already engaged, how old are you exactly" a soldier asked

"I'm 15 I know I'm short for my age but that's because of my heredity, chichi is the princess of the ox-kingdom so I know she'll keep this safe"

"Hey now I recognize you!" a soldier said "You're the champion of the WMAT you've won it 2 times already"

"Yes I have thanks for noticing"

"Well if you are indeed going to marry a princess than I should be seeing you again because I visit the other kingdoms each once a year"

"I look forward too it well I should be going "

"You're leaving" tien asked

"Yeah I'm heading back to the ox-kingdom to help out with clean up from piccolo's terror, see ya!"

"Come back soon!" tien yelled

_To be continued_


	12. Guardian of the Earth

Guardian of the earth

Tien was being helped by some medics that had arrived to help the injured soldiers when the group's copter landed in front of the castle and they all rushed out to him

"Tien! You're all right?! Where's piccolo!" yamcha yelled

"Everyone!" tien turned to them and explained how kakarrot had arrived to save him and defeated piccolo then left to the ox-kingdom

Yamcha and launch were now helping him to the copter "Wow! So it WAS kakarrot, after all"

"Yes, it was incredible …..I've got a lot to tell you"

The king had also contacted the news station to inform them that the World Martial Arts Champion kakarrot had defeated piccolo and it was broadcasted all over the world

oOo

"Oh, kar! I knew you could do it!" chichi hugged kakarrot once he arrived

"Alright thata boy!" ox cheered as well as all the townspeople

"It was a whole lot easier than I thought it would be he wasn't that strong by my standards" kakarrot then handed the wooden box to chichi and being a royal she knew instantly what it was and was shocked "The king gave this to me as a show of gratitude for saving the world"

"This is a real honor kar!"

"Yes and I was wondering if you could take care of it for me because I need to get to korin tower after this to ask him something"

"Sure I know just the place to put it!"

"Thank you, I'll be back when I can" he then took off into the sky on his way back to korin tower

oOo

Once kakarrot had arrived back at korin tower, korin gave him another senzu bean to recover the little energy that he had lost during his fight with piccolo

"I am still completely in awe of your strength but I should be getting used to it by now" Korin watched as kakarrot practiced some moves to make sure he was okay

"There is something I wanted to know I was informed a while ago that the dragon balls have turned to stone permanently because piccolo had killed shenron"

"What? Is….is this true? Yes…indeed HE would be able to kill shenron"

"Geez…if only he was still alive, we could've brought everyone back to life" kakarrot growled

"It can't be helped…that's what fate is. People get sick, hurt, die. But….hey y'know?" yajirobi commented

"Indeed it is as yajirobi says…however; the bothersome thing is that the souls of those who have been killed can't pass on to the afterlife"

"That's horrible! Can't we do anything about it?!"

"Do not ask the impossible…..without shenron there's nothing we can do…." Korin suddenly remembered something "Unless! Maybe….there is ONE thing!"

"Huh?!" yajirobi asked

"R-really?!" kakarrot asked

"I can't believe….that I would forget such a crucial fact!"

"What is it? What do I need to do? I'll do anything!"

"You need to meet with the one who created the dragon balls…and ask him to resurrect shenron!"

"Th-the being who created the dragon balls?!"

"Y'mean somebody made those spheres?!" yajirobi asked

"Who is it?!" kakarrot asked

"Well, obviously…that would be Kami, guardian of the earth"

"K-kami?"

"Only those I have determined to be worthy can meet with him, those who are strong, brave, and above all pure of heart! And you, kakarrot, fit those requirements perfectly! You yajirobi don't!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"So where do I go to meet with him?!"

"He lives in the true sanctuary" he pointed upward "Above korin tower"

Kakarrot looked up to the ceiling "Above?!"

"The sanctuary floats high above this tower"

"Floats" the two boys moved to the ledge to look further up the sky "This just keeps getting stupider….See?! There's nothing up there to see!"

"That's because it's much, much higher!"

"Now that you mention it I do sense something up there, alright! I'll fly up there then!"

"All you need is to fly up there and you will eventually see a large sanctuary!" he got out a small bell" take this bell with you, it's the token of proof that you are qualified to meet with kami"

Kakarrot took it "Ok! Well, then I'm off!

"There is this little test you will have to pass once you're up there but I'm sure it will be a synch for you"

" Alright here I go!" he shot off the tower in full speed going up and after just a couple of minutes he came upon a bowl shaped sanctuary floating in the sky "It's huge! This must be the sanctuary!"

He flew up to the top and met a man standing there seeming to be waiting for him to arrive

"Hi" the man greeted "I'm kami has been expecting you"

"Where is he?"

"Before you are able to meet with him, you need to pass the test"

"Oh right korin told me there was a test"

Kakarrot sensed popo's power level to see he was just about as strong or maybe stronger than roshi 'not bad, but this won't be much of a challenge' he rushed at him landing a punch at popo's face knocking him back a few feet

"Whoops, sorry were you not ready?"

"No I was prepared you are a lot stronger than you appear"

"Yeah most people don't seem to get that at first"

"But you have passed the test, the test was to land a hit on and you succeeded"

"Very good" a voice came from the temple on the platform and a few minutes later an old tall namekian walked out

'Just how many namekians are here' kakarrot waved it off and turned to him "So you must be kami"

"Yes, I see you have surpassed my expectations I didn't know you had so much power"

"Yeah I'm actually surprised you didn't sense my power from the beginning I was taught that namekians are taught to do that as children"

"Namekians?" kami asked

Kakarrot lifted an eyebrow "Yeah, namekians from planet namek you're one of them right, there was an illustration of what they looked like in my textbook and you meet the description as well as piccolo"

"I am an alien?! i had no idea though I did wonder from time to time of my heritage"

"Yes namekians are supposed to be a kind and peaceful race from the planet namek, I was taught that your race possesses strange powers even beyond their extraordinary fighting abilities….even sorcery….so you must be able to make the dragon balls then"

"I..I never dreamed that I was an alien as well, it's odd…when I first created the dragon balls, long ago I felt curiously nostalgic…some sort of racial memory, I suppose, perhaps one of my ancestors on this planet namek had once made them as well"

Kakarrot shrugged "I wouldn't know that's all the information we were given on namekians nobody had ever heard of them being capable of creating something like the dragon balls"

"Did korin tell you about the relation between piccolo and I"

"No he didn't even say that you would even look like him"

"Korin didn't warn you did he? That prankster. Well a long, long time ago….piccolo and I were one, a single brilliant martial artist but one day just like you I learned of the existence of kami and came here. Unfortunately even gods die…and I wanted to become the kami's heir but no matter how much time passed, he would not appoint me but kami saw what I would not…deep in my soul…the worm of evil. Through agonizing training of spirit and body I was able of expel the evil…..but it lived to become piccolo…I became the new kami but piccolo escaped to the earth below and brought pain to its people. That has long been my shame and so in thanks to you for defeating him I will hear your plea"

"Wow really!"

"However, only if you have the will to undergo some advanced training that I have planned for you"

"Of course anything to help the ones who lost their lives"

"Very well.I know what you're request and though even a god can't bring people back to life….because the dragon is my creation, I can revive him. The rest, you should ask of the dragon"

"Th-thanks!"

"However once I have granted this plea, I will not hear it from you ever again. This is one opportunity and one only. It would not do for any man to begin saying 'well if things get bad, shenron will fix it'. In the end earthlings must depend on their own powers to find their way through. Even the dragon balls make you prove yourself for your one miracle. Now then, let's get down to resurrecting the dragon shenron and with him the dragon balls"

"Yes!"

Kami turned to popo "So, to start with….popo bring shenron here"

"Yes sir!" went inside and a few minutes later came out with something in his hands "Here he is"

Kakarrot looked inside the glass "Huh?"

"Ho he was dismembered rather gaudily, wasn't he? Can you fix him, popo?"

"That's easy" got some glue and began putting the pieces of the small figure back together

"So what is that small statue for?" kakarrot asked

" molds the creations…and kami breathes life into them" popo answered

"Truth be told, I was considering just leaving shenron as he is…I created the dragon balls to lend courage and hope to those who struggle upon earth…..but everyone used them for their own greed " kami turned to kakarrot "You, however are different. Its taken a great deal of thought but as long as there exist even a few fellows like you, I believe the dragon balls should exist"

"Fixed!" popo placed the glass back over the figure and put it down on the floor

"Stand back" kami raised a finger and pointed it at the case shooting out a light once it hit a light came out of the case rose up to the sky and dove down to the earth

"Wh-what was that?!" kakarrot asked

"He is returning back to dragon balls form. Normally, they would be ordinary stones for the next year but this time I'll make an exception and grant your wish immediately"

"Really?! Can I go see everyone come back to life?!"

"I thought you promised to stay and undergo more training"

"O-oh yeah but what could you possibly teach me saiyans are a whole lot stronger than namekians are"

"Yes I am aware of that fact but I have a plan that will require some rules to be broken but I think I can make it work…..you must show three years patience you will be able to see your companions at the next World Martial Arts Tournament, someone else will come to that tournament,….piccolo wanting your life"

"Piccolo! Wh-what are you talking about?! I…I"

"Sorry to disappoint you but in the instant before he was destroyed, he left behind a shade of himself…..a spore…a clone….dedicated to destroy you and conquering the world…with even more power stored within him than the original"

"I guess I should've been paying more attention to the last bit" kakarrot muttered

"I know that you are already capable of defeating piccolo right now but I want him to realize that he will never be able to accomplish it even have a taste of victory by having you become seemingly unbeatable by undergoing training"

"I…I understand!"

"Good I will make the arrangements you will stay with mister popo while I go" kami turned and went back inside the temple

Kakarrot blushed and put a hand behind his head then turned to popo "Natures calling. Where's the bathroom?"

Popo fell over but stood back up "I-Inside the door and to the left" Kakarrot nodded and quickly went inside

oOo

/Master roshi's/

The group had had the dragon balls with them when they had turned back into their magical form and called forth shenron who appeared as if he had never been killed

"H-he appeared! He really appeared!" yamcha stuttered

"It can't be!" tien yelled

"They suddenly started glowing…I thought it was weird, but…shenron weren't you dead?!" bulma asked

**Kakarrot asked of kami and so I was resurrected**

"K-kakarrot…K-kami?!" oolong stuttered

"Wh-what do you mean?!" hasky asked

**Kakarrot trains with him for the next world martial arts tournament. He will answer your questions at the tournament**

"Kakarrot…training with kami ?!" tien asked

**Now I will grant your one wish. I know it already – to resurrect all those who were killed by the demon king piccolo it shall be done**

Once shenron's eyes glowed a brighter red Roshi and chiotzu had immediately awoken as everyone cheered in delight, shenron disappeared into a bright light and the 7 dragon balls scattered across the globe

"Wow! Kakarrot is even more awesome than I thought!" krillin cheered

"Where is that boy now?" roshi asked

"That's what I don't quite understand he said he was going to the ox-kingdom last we hear but according to sehnron he's training with a kami of something" yamcha explained

"G-Gaurdian!" roshi yelled

"Do you know what that means sir?!" tien asked

"N-no i..i can't believe it…but then…we are talking about kakarrot…it might be possible….i don't really know the details either, but…if he's really trining with kami, then he would be training with…the guardian of the earth"

"G-guardian?!" everyone yelled

"K-kakarrot..is being training by a guardian of the earth?! Y-you've got to be kidding me…that's impossible…no way" krillin stuttered

"Heheheheh kakarrot eh? What an incredible boy indeed…I never would have guessed it" roshi commented

"But how much stronger could he possibly get than he already is" yamcha asked

"Guardian eh? Intriguing! Then I'll just have to train even harder than ever to be able to put up a fight next time" tien said

"M-me too!"

"Me three!"

"Hahaha that's the spirit"

oOo

"The arrangements have been made kakarrot I know that this may sound impossible but you will be going to train with someone named king kai in the afterlife but you will be able to keep your life once you cross over"

"Wh-what!"

"You are already stronger than me so there is nothing that I could possibly teach you so you must go and train with someone who could actually teach you something new"

"Well as long as I don't die than alright"

"Alright take my hand and I will lead you to where we need to go"

Kakarrot did so and once he took kami's hand they disappeared and reappeared in a new room, he glanced up to see a large desk with an even larger man standing behind it

"King yemma we have arrived this is the young saiyan kakarrot who I have requested permission to train with king kai" kami introduced

"Let me see here" king yemma looked intoa book he was holding "kakarrot…quite a list of meritorious achievements here…it is done! If you want to train with king kai so badly…go!"

"Th-th-thank you sir!" kami thanksed

"Wait for the guide by the side entrance. Please not that management takes no responsibility for what happens on snake way" king yemma pointed behind him

Kami turned to kakarrot "Well, then…good luck. You'll need it"

"I'll take your word for it! I'll tell this king kai that you sent me" kakarrot then ran off to the side entance and met the guide who took him all the way to snake way in a small car

"Bingo here we are!"

"Y-you mean the snake way really is a snake?! N-now what?!"

"Just start walking, it'll lead you straight to king kai himself"

Kakarrot got up on the head of the snake and looked to see how far the path went "H-how long is it?"

"Legend says it's about a million miles"

"A MILLION MILES! Even going around the earth isn't that long! Has anybody ever reached the end?!"

"Absolutely! King yemma's done it! And it just the past hundred years!"

"And nobody else? Well if one guy can do it two guys can do it"

"Be careful not to fall off into the clouds. Hell's right down there, and you'll never get out"

"R-right..geez I didn't even bring anything to eat"

"You'll be fine, sir! This is the afterlife so normal conditions shouldn't have any effect on you"

"Oh yeah…guess I'll be off then! So all I have to do is not fall off, right?"

"That's all"

Kakarrot then took off down the path by air "Then I'll go by sky!"

"Hey!" the guide yelled but he was already out of sight "that's not fair" he mumbled

/2 months later/

Kakarrot had used up all his strength flying as much as he could until he got tired and began walking while huffing and puffing "Yeesh..how…h-how much longer..i-is this r-road gonna go on? At this rate I might as well turn around" while he was wiping sweat off his face he glanced down and noticed the path had ended "It's the tail! It did it! I'm here!" he glanced up "Except here..is no where" he glanced in every direction "it can't be th-there's gotta be!" he looked up "Eh?! Something's….that's it! He must be up there!"

Kakarrot flew off the tail and up to the small planet "I knew it! A house!" kakarrot landed on the planet and came face to face with a monkey 'this must be some sort of pet' "Hey do you know where I can find king kai" he asked and the monkey ran off to the house and came back out with a small blue man in a robe

"You must be king kai then"

"Yes I am so who might you be" he asked

"Oh I'm kakarrot I come from the planet earth to seek training for an upcoming battle"

"Oh I see well if your going to be traing with me than your going to need a better sense of humor"

"Huh?"

"Oh it get it too nervous to laught eh? Of course that's understandable….let's try another let's see" he then pretended to be on the phone " do you have pigs feet? Yes I do. Wear shoes and maybe nobody'll notice!" he began laughing "oh that was a good one!"

"A….A good what?"

"Fortget it! If you're too stupid to laugh at a great joke like that…there's nothing I can teach you!"

Kakarrot then pretended to laugh "that's a good one! What a joke! The king of jokes you!"

"Heh….i am aren't I? guess you're just a little slow"

"So you will?"

"Train you? Heheheh..okay I'll do it…if you pass the test! If you can make me, the king of jokes..laugh at a joke of yours!"

"Huh?! B-but I'm no comedian!"

"It's your only hope….and I only laugh at the most sophisticated humor!" kakarrot was thinking hard for some kind of joke "I thought so….have a nice run home!"

"I-I-I don't even know what comedians read! Comic books?!"

"Wh-what comedians read…'comic books?' " king kai began laughing

"I did it! I made you laugh!"

"C-curse it all..heehee….'not a comedian' he says! I gotta remember that one. It is so! I shall train you! You shall be a master of humor!"

"Humor? Who wants humor?! I want martial arts lessons!"

"Oh martial arts. Why didn't you say so?" king kai got into a fighting stance "All right try and attack me. Let's see how good you are"

"Alright" kakarrot got into a fighting stance and rushed forward at the kai to punch him but he fazed out of the way and reappeared behind him and punched him into a tree"Wha!"

"You are a fast one"

Kakarrot growled and flew at him again but king kai glew red and blocked it then threw him into the ground making a crater"What the heck!"

"I see I have a lot to teach you ma boy"

"What was all that"

"Some techniques that I am going to teach you of course, I see you are already used to the increased gravity here but that must be because you are originally from planet vegeta right"

"Partly the reason"

"Ok I'll give you the lessons…but how much time do you have?"

"I know I had three years when I began going down snake way but I lost count on how long I was taking to get here. I need to 'seemingly be unbeatable' to an opponent I'm going to face and learning from you will help with that"

"Well the longest you could've taken on snake way would've been two months so I would say you still have more than enough time to master my techniques"

"Right!"

oOo

/three years later/

Roshi checked his watch with launch by his side holding an umbrella above them from the rain "Hmmm…they're late, aren't they?" a taxi pulled up in front of them getting their attention and bulma, hasky, oolong, and paur came out

"Hey, you! Long time no see!" bulma ran over to them

"It is you! I thought so!" launch greeted

"Where's everyone?! Not here yet?!" hasky asked

Bulma walked up to launch but roshi touched the back of her dress "My, my, my…look at you! You've really grown up, haven't you?!"

Bulma elbowed him in the face "Hands off my butt!"

"Physically at least" roshi groaned

"Same to you" bulma huffed

"B-by the way, what happened to yamcha? Weren't you coming together" roshi asked hasky

"Oh him! As soon as he got back to west city he took off somewhere!" oolong explained

"On a training journey by himself" paur commented

"Yes but I know that I would see him again here so I wasn't mad" hasky smiled

"Hohoho yamcha too huh? Krillin said the same thing and disappeared….what we heard about kakarrot three years ago left an impression"

"Yoohoo!" a voice came from behind and they all turned to see yamcha, krillin, tien, and chiotzu "Hey, we just bumped into each other over there!"

"Long time no see…master roshi" tien greeted

The girls were happy to see the boys and hasky with paur ran up to yamcha and hugged him while launch ran up to tien while they were talking krillin walked up to roshi

"Look at us, master roshi! Look how much I grew"

"You have grown quite a bit"

"Think I'll be taller than kakarrot?"

"Not sure we haven't see him around yet"

"What but he needs to sign up for the tournament too" bulma yelled

"We haven't see him but who knows what he could look like after these three years we might not have recognized him"

"Well we can ask, hey guys let's go sign up!" krillin yelled and they all walked over to the registration desk and signed up and while they were there they asked about kakarrot

"Kakarrot eh? Yes the world champion from the last two tournaments" the man looked at his papers "Oh yes he signed up already he was here early this morning with a girl"

"A girl?" yamcha asked

"Yes she was quite the beauty they left together after they both signed up I don't know where they went after that"

"I see well thank you for the information" tien thanked and they all walked over back to the group and explained kakarrot's whereabouts

"The girl could've been chichi they should be getting married by now since he would be 18" bulma explained

"Yesh but why wouldn't he wait for us?" krillin aksed

"He wants to spend time with his fiancé wouldn't you" roshi told him

"And live the rest of my life with one woman!"

"Alright everyone let's all just go back to our hotels and we'll find kakarrot tomorrow" launch ordered and they all agreed

/The next morning/

"All participants in the World Martial Arts Tournament'…the preliminary rounds will be commencing momentarily. Please gather in the gymnasium"

"Here we go!" krillin cheered

"Now go and fight hard!" roshi told the group

"Yes sir!"

"Try to find kakarrot in there too" bulma yelled as they walked off

"Well! Heheh…I figured the master roshi wouldn't give us turtle school uniforms this time. So I had a uniform store make one for me!" krillin cheered but then noticed yamcha

"It seems we think alike" yamcha smirked

Yamcha was tapped on the shoulder and he turned around to see a familiar face "K-kakarrot!"

Kakarrot grinned "Yeah long time no see eh? Man, you all look great!"

"Now we're all here!" chichi cheered from her spot next to kakarrot

Krillin looked up at him dumbfounded "K-K-Kakarrot? Is…is that you?!"

"Yeah!" kakarrot nodded

Krillin rushed up and hugged him "Kakarrot! You idiot! I've missed you so much!"

"Th-that's kakarrot?" yamcha stuttered

"So it seems" tien stared at the scene in front of them

"Oh why are you wearing a jacket it's so hot outside?" krillin asked

"Oh chichi wanted me to wear it so that I wouldn't get even more tanner than I already am" he turned to her "But since were inside I can take it off now right"

"Of course you can't get sick now"

"Right" he took off the jacket to reveal he had on the same GI that he had last tournament but this time he had big muscles to go against the close shocking the rest of the fighters and chichi to turn all lovey dovey

"Whoa you must have had some extreme training to get those muscles" yamcha stood shocked

"Yeah it was pretty extreme but I made it through" he shrugged

"I see your tail is still in place" krillin observed

Kakarrot sensed something and turned to his right

"What's up, kakarrot?" yamcha asked

"You see something?" krillin asked

They all saw that he was staring at a person in a dark purple gi, brown shoes, white cape and hat and had green skin with pink spots

"Those…those eyes like ice" yamcha observed

"Do you know him?" krillin aksed

TIen got a closer look at him "H-him…it's ridiculous…and yet"

Kakarrot smirked 'you DID come after all piccolo!'

Piccolo turned and left so tien walked up to kakarrot "Kakarrot…that man…don't tell me…he's one of piccolo's children?"

"Yeah something like that"

"I was afraid of that" tien growled

'But keep it a secret from everyone else, okay? I could start a panic if everyone else know and you know I can take him down easily anyway right" tien nodded

"Hey, kar! Is he a friend of yours?" chichi asked

"By his attitude I'd say that's no ordinary man" yamcha commented

"Huh? No I was just thinking he looked strong"

"Contestants, thank you for your patience. We shall now commence the preliminary rounds, so please assemble near the center. Well..thank you all very much for coming from all over today for our tri-annual world martial arts tournament! This year there are 72 participants significantly fewer than last time. We like to think that because the quality of competition was so high then…that only those artists who are supremely confident of their abilities dared to enter this time! Folow the rules, battle with the greatest moves and make this a wonderful tournament! Good luck!"

Tien looked to piccolo 'He's what worries me…why would piccolo's heir come to this martial arts tournament now of all times?'

All the contestants went to get their numbers for the preliminaries and tien communicated with chiotzu to scatter their numbers

"I'm number 2, the first match in block 1" kakarrot said

"Wow…we're all really spread out! We won't have to fight each other at all in the preliminaries! What a coincidence!" chichi commented

"The preliminary matches to decide the eight 'World Martial Arts Finalists will now commence! All contestants please assemble at the ring designed to your lottery number. Now then! We'll begin with block 1's preliminaries! You are aware of the rules, of course - if you fall out of the ring or lose consciousness or say 'mercy', you will be eliminated. However, if your opponent should die, you will be immediately disqualified – so please be careful! Now will contestants who drew number 1 and 2 please climb into the ring"

"Go show em' kar!" chichi cheered as kakarrot got onto the ring

"Hey it's kakarrot's right off the bat!" yamcha noticed

"Yes" tien replyed and they all turned to watch the match

"Now we find out how much better he's gotten"

"Heheh you are worried after all, aren't you?" krillin asked

Kakarrot noticed he knew who his opponent was, king chappa

"Hmph once again, my first match is with you? That's just as well…now I have the chance to avenge myself for the last time"

"Look at that! It's king chappa again!" krillin noticed

"Hey…isn't that the guy that won the last two tournaments?" a fighter asked

"You're right! And he's supposed to be powerful too!"

Kakarrot and chappa bowed to each other "You have bad luck. This time, it is you who will go no further"

"Match Begin!"

King chappa got into a fighting stance but kakarrot just stood in place "What?! You call that a stance? Making fun of martial arts…you'll suffer for that!"

"Astouding" yamcha commented "I can barely sense kakarrot's presence at all"

Tien observed "He's made his heart utterly still…if king chappa doesn't realize that"

King chappa rushed forward and tried to kick kakarrot but he fazed out of the way "EH?!" he reappeared behind him "Wh-where are you?! Where did you disappear to?!" king chappa looked around then up to the ceiling "Of course! Just like last time – you're above me!"

Kakarrot chopped him on the side of the neck knocking him out

"Oh…did he just…pass out? Uh..v-victory to number 2!"

"You did it kar!" chichi hugged him once he got back down

"Whoa he took out king chappa with one blow"

"And I don't think he showed any real strength at all" yamcha smirked

"He seems so.. " krillin smiled

Piccolo observed 'even if this isn't his real power….still, I see nothing to suggest a warrior who might stand against me. I shall dismemeber you in front of the crowds…look forward to it."

Krillin, yamcha, and tien each defeated their opponents with little effort but once they all gathered they all heard chiotzu scream and tien ran over

"Chiotzu! Are you all right?! Chiotzu!"

"heheheh don't worry he's alive just barely. After all, if I kill him I'll be…unjustly..disquilified"

Tien growled "Wh-what?!" he then got a better look at him and was shocked

"Long time no see, tienshinhan. And ..kakarrot..was it?"

"Mercenary Tao!" kakarrot yelled "Is that you?!"

"heheheh you finally noticed, did you?"

"Master Tao..it thought you died" tien said

"Oh please! I'd never let myself die so easily! It's true I was in pretty bad shape…so it took me quite a while to bounce back"

A referee approached him "Um..could you please move off the ring? W-we can't hold the next match, so…"

"Quit yapping – unless you want to die an early death!"

"Kakarrot…who is this guy?" krillin asked

"Tai…a hired assassin. And, as it turned out the younger brother of the crane master…which makes him the mentor of tien and chiotzu"

"Wh-what?!" yamcha yelled

"I thought I killed him thought" kakarrot glared at the man

"I had to spend every cent I'd ever earned to have myself brought back to life as a cyborg! But thanks to that, I now have several times the power I had before. Kakarrot- get past the preliminaries! I want to meet you in the final rounds. Not to win of course…only to take your life" Tao grinned

"Your still overestimating your abilities" kakarrot yelled

Tao ignored him and turned to tien "and then it's your turn, tienshinhan. It seems you turned your coat to the kame house eh? You traitor!"

"It's..it's not that I've joined master roshi…but I did come to wonder if some of what I learned from you may have been wrong…"

"Wash your neck and prepare for the axe" Tao grinned

"V-very well…I will fight you …for chiotzu as well"

"Hahaha as always you are a vain glorious fool! I am looking forward to it!"

/later/

Piccolo flicked his opponent away knocking him unconscious "Down! Victory to number 51!"

Yamcha put a finger on his chin "He's pretty good too, you know"

Krillin crossed his arms "What lousy luck…why did so many great fighters have to come this time?"

'Piccolo's clone huh? And supposed to be way more powerful than the original piccolo….looks like he's been training pretty hard too' kakarrot thought

/later/

Kakarrot knocked his opponent out of the ring with one hit to the side "Out of bounds! Contestant 2, you have passed into the tournament finals!"

"Pretty impressive as expected" piccolo commented

"He did it so easily!"

Tien kneed his opponent in the stomach knocking him out "Number 35, you have passed into the tournament finals!"

Krillin kicked his opponent out of bounds "Number 16, you are also in the finals!"

Yamcha elbowed his opponent "Number 22! Welcome to the WMAT!"

Piccolo held his opponent up in the air by the neck "A surrender number 51, you have passed into the tournament finals!"

"So he made it through did he?" tien asked

"geez that tao creep's still in it" krillin looked to his match

Chichi knocked her opponent unconscious with one kick "Number 59, in the finals!" She ran over to kakarrot and cheered with him who had been watched her match

"Ch-chichi! She's in the finals?!" krillin asked

"Just one more spot to fill" yamcha looked to the last match to see a man in an orange jumpsuit and mask and a man with balck hair, glasses, white shirt, and black pants in a funny fighting stance

"Heheh looks like the exercises they do on tv!" krillin grinned, The man ran forward stomping on the ring "Geez! I'm surprised he made it this far like that"

"Feh..what a loser!" the opponent said but the man tripped and fell under the punch he sent shocking him, the man seemed to be injured by the fall and stood up knocking his head into the other's chin knocking him out ad he rubbed his head in pain

"Out! Number 70, you have passed into the finals!"

Krillin laughed and put a hand on his face "Arrgh! What an embarrassing match!"

"At last! All eight finalists have been determined! Will the entrants please assemble here!" the announcer called "We're moving quickly this year, so I'd like to determined your tournament opponents by lottery right now….now then..will everyone please draw a number!"

And so by lottery ended and match opponents for the ominous 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament were decided!

Match 1: Mercenary Tao vs Tienshinhan

Match 2: Kakarrot vs Chichi

Match 3: Demon junior vs Krillin

Match 4: Shen vs yamcha

oOo

The fighters of the group had now gone out to meet with everyone else and they were all in shock to see how much taller and stronger kakarrot had gotten in the last three years

Oolong looked up at him "Y-you're kidding me, right? This isn't really you"

"you're huge!" bulma was dumfounded

"In any case I am stunned" roshi muttered

"Yeah we pretty much had the same reactions" krillin grinned

"It's nice to meet you chichi" hasky shook chichi's hand as she nodded

"So you're kakarrot's fiancé you're so lucky" launch envied

"Why thanks you" chichi smiled

"Too bad about chiotzu" roshi commented

"But hey! Good job everyone! Of course I expect no less" bulma commented

Yamcha frowned "The guy who took down chiotzu worries me"

Krillin lifted up a finger "Do you know him? The younger brother of Master shin he's named Tao"

"T-Tao you said?! B-but kakarrot killed him!" roshi yelled

"Well, he survived. Worse, now he's like some kinda half-robot" krillin explained

"He plans to kill both Kakarrot and tien. In match 1 he faces tien.." yamcha growled

"Tao, eh? Hmm that's a bother…and he knows tien's tricks well"

"It's no big deal!" kakarrot shrugged

"Huh?!"

"That guy's no match for tien!"

"I cannot let that statement slide" a voice came from behind and they turned to see master shin "Hehehe your dumbfounded faces float before my eyes…let me give you a piece of advice you ought to run before you turtle school bubblers are all cooked in your shells"

Roshi glared "Listen geezer. Let met set you straight right now – tienshinhan was never in the kame house, and the other two have left! They've all surpassed me and are blazing their own trails in martial arts"

"Then why are they still wearing turtle uniforms?"

"It's their homage to me. They all did it separately"

Krillin put his fists on his hips and grinned "It's true! Master roshi's worthy of respect unlike you!"

Master shin turned to leave "Heheheheh..then I suggest you treasure your respect while you can…as a cyborg Tao is even more powerful than before..it would be nice for you if tienshinhan or any of you had the slightest chance of winning"

"Geez! A big jerk as always!" bulma growled

"The matches will begin momentarily will the contestants please assemble"

"All right go on! Let me see your progress. But like I've always said, don't push yourselves beyond your limits if you need to withdraw, just withdraw" roshi informed them

"Yes sir!"

"Good luck everyone!" launch cheered

"Win yamcha!" hasky and paur cheered

They moved to the audience and saw it was crowded with people, oolong looked around "Hey, this is bad..there's so many people you might as well be behind the wall"

"Oh dear" roshi said

Launch look around with her hand over her eyes to block the sun "What should we do?" bulma and hasky grinned, bulam got out a small leaf and started tickling her nose "Sorry launch but!"

She sneezed and hasky handed her a gun

"We're counting on you two!" bulma smiled

"Leave it to us!" hasky and launch started shooting to the air "Out, out, out, out! Unless you wanna die!" the crowd began scattering in fear as the group grinned and moved to the front

oOo

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience! We shall begin the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament! Match 1 will be between contestant Tao and contestant tienshinhan! Will both contestants please step forward!"

"Good luck!" yamcha told tien

"Thanks"

Tao grinned "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you right away. In fact, during the match I'll only half kill you, the same for kakarrot. Then I'll take my time with you after the tournament" they both walked out to their spots on thering

"C'mon take him down, tien! Don't you dare lose!" launch yelled

"Now match 1- begin!"

"heheheh have you prepared yourself to die?"

"yes" tien grited

" let's not waste anytime"

Master shin grinned "heheheh you traitor..i want to see you cry!"

Tao rushed forward intednign to arm chop tien but he fazed out of the way and arm chopped him in the neck sending him to the ground

"WHA?!" shin yelled

"Egh! Feh!" tao got back up "Hahahaha! I see…so you've advanced a little since then, eh?"

"Master Tao I will forgive what you did to chiotzu..just stop this now"

"What? You..forgive me?!" tien disappeard and reappeared behind tao

"Please..i've become far stronger than you imagine!"

Tao turned around "Wh-when did you get behind me?! What insolence! Do you actually believe you've gotten better than me?!"

"It's difficult to say this, but…I realized it from your last attack"

"What a joke!" tao tried to punch tien a few times but missed he then tired to kick him but tien dodged each of them and caught tao's wrist when he tried to punch him

"N-No way!" shin yelled

"Please understand…it was you and master shin who taught me to fight ..i don't want to embarrass you..please withdraw!"

"You jest!" tao unhooked the metal hand and revealed a knife and slaged tien on the chest with it shocking everyone

"F-foul! That's a foul! The use of weapons is strictly forbidden! The match goes to contestant tienshinhan!"

"Sh-shut up! The match doesn't matter anymore!hahahahaha! I'm gonna kill you! I'm going to kill you tienshinhan!"

"That's right! That's right! Tao! Kill him! Kill all those turtle school upstarts!" shin cheered

Tien growled and tore off his shirt

"Feh! Listen to how high and mighty we've become! Well enjoy your little joke – that mouth of yours will soon be closed permanently!"

"I'll lend you a hand tien!" yamcha offered

" What a dirty fighter" krillin growled

"No, don't worry about me. I'd like to take care of this by myself"

"Then allow me to demonstrate my special weapon in reserve the 'super dodon ray' it's destructive power is beyond comparison with any previous dodon rays! You'll be dead before you know it!"

"N-No! tienshinhan! You've got to run!" roshi yelled

"Hehehehe I've proframmed it..now it'll make no difference how quickly you move! The super dodon ray will follow you no matter where you go!"

"Then do it! Now!"

"Hahahaha! You reckless fool! Nurse your regrets in the afterlife! The last mistake you made was to ridicule the cyborg Tao! Super dodon ray!" he fired

"He's dead!" shin cheered

Tao saw that tien wasn't even moving "Why aren't you trying to dodge it?! Give up eh?!"

Before the ray made contact tien braced himself and once the smoke cleared they saw tien was completely unharmed

"What?! No! th-that's impossible! He n-neutralized the super dodon ray!" tao backed away

TIen flew forward and punched tao in the stomach knocking him out he then carried him to the audience in front of master shin

"Wh-wha!" shin yelled

"He will awaken in a few days…please take him home…and never show yourselves before us again…I beg of you.."

Shin took tao and flew off "Y-you ingrate! Your death will be painful, I tell you!"

TIen walked past the rest of the group back into the main hall

"my, my I didn't know he'd come so far..i'm afraid I don't have any role to fill here anymore" roshi told himself

"Wow" yamcha smiled

"He's a little too strong isn't he?" krillin asked

"D-despite this disturbing occurrence we would like to continue with match number 2! The 2nd match will pit the last champion kakarrot against chichi the only female contestant to have passed through the preliminary rounds!"

"I promise I'll go easy on you"

"A least don't make me seem weak to the crowd" chichi smiled

"Sure"

"It's a match against a future husband and wife" yamcha observed

"Kinda make you nervous huh?" krillin asked

"Are you ready?! Well then match number 2 begin!"

Chichi sent a kick at kakarrot but he bent his back to dodge it she then tried to punch him a few times but he dodged each of them "Wow you've gotten a lot stronger since we first met"

"Oh really!" chichi tried to knee him but he jumped back to dodge it she then ran at him and threw a couple punched and kickes that he either dodged of blocked

"Yeh I can tell you've been training with your dad" kakarrot jumpe dup into the air and she followed him and tried to punch him somemore but he dodged each before they landed

"Well tehnb, here I come prepare yourself caus eit's my turn"

"if you think you can DO it!"

Kakarrot got into a fighting stance and let out a force of energy through his fist sending his fiancé into the wall of the audience out of bounds "Shoot! I think I might have put too much into that!"

"Out of bounds …Victory to contestant kakarrot!"

Kakarrot ran over to help her up "Hey hang in there! You alright?!"

"yes I'm fine I sure didn't last long did i?"

"Well I can't really blame you "they walked together back to the main hall and as they were walking by kakarrot turned to krillin "Hey krillin, be careful! Your opponent's no ordinary guy – give him everything from the start"

"Huh? Oh..right"

"W-well then…let's collect ourselves and begin match 3…um…contestant krillin vs contestant demon junior enter!"

"Good luck krillin!" yamcha said

"Yup! Jeez like im in any condition to fight now" he turned to see piccolo float into the ring from above "Huh what a show off!"

"Come at me whenever you feel like it, little nothing!"

Krillin smirked "'nothing'? you're pretty sure of yourself aren't you? In that case I'm not holding back!"

"'demon junior' that's not just a name" roshi watched

"Here I come!" krillin got into a fighting stance and fired two ki blast from his hands at piccolo but he flew up and dodged them

"You think I can't dodge that?!" the two blast turned up and followed piccolo into the sky "What?!" he fired to eye lasers and exploded the blasts, he grinned until he saw krillin next to him and was punched in the face away from the ring

Krillin landed back in the arena but piccolo flew back as well

"Unbelievable demon junior stopped himself in mid air!

"Hoho you're better than I'd have guessed" piccolo flew to the front of krillin

"Argh didn't that shake you up at all?!"

"Both krillin and demon junior have returned to the center of the arena"

Krillin flew forward at piccolo but he moved out of the way but krillin turned himself around and sent a few punched but they were blocked by his hands, piccolo flew up and krillin followed him

"You're obstinate for nothing!" piccolo stopped going up and kicked krillin toward the crowd

"Shoot he's gonna go out of bounds!" yamcha yelled

"You're finished!" piccolo grinned until he saw krillin stop in mid – air shocking everyone as he turned around

"I don't believe it!" roshi yelled

"He can fly!" oolong yelled

"What a guy…how did he do that all by himself!" tien smiled

"Awesome that's quite an accomplishment!" kakarrot cheered

"What an incredible match this is…I..I'm actually …quite..Speechless"

Piccolo grinned "Heheheh…to be perfectly honest I'm surprised….not by your flying, but by your quickness and toughness, to make up for calling you a nothing, I'll show you a little preview"

"Huh? What are you going to show me, huh?!" krillin asked

Piccolo raised a fist in the air "The one and only demon junior's true power…."

"Heheheh 'true power' eh? Sounds good show it to me!"

"It's just a bluff, krillin! Just take that loser out!" bulma cheered

"Krillin be careful! It's NOT just a bluff" kakarrot warned

"Yeah…I know.."

"Have you prepared yourself krillin or whatever you're called?!" piccolo asked

Krillin got into a fighting stance "And would you wait if I said I hadn't? just bring it"

"Heheheh there's no need to worry. I'm not planning to kill you, you know" he grinned 'not yet a least…after all, you and your friends are in the way of my conquest of the world'

Everyone stared intensily as the fighting was about to begin; "A little preview of his true strength?" tien asked

Krillin saw piccolo raise a hand in the air "What's he going to do?"

Piccolo's arm suddenly extended from where he was standing and went all the way across the ring to grab krillin's ankle

"Wh-what?!" yamcha yelled

"His arm expanded!" tien yelled

Piccolo dragged krillin toward him and punched him to the wall of the main hall but he recovered and flew back at him trying to punch him but piccolo bent his back and used his arms to steady himself on the ring then kicked krillin into the air

"You persistent lout!" piccolo flew up toward him

"ugh!" krillin held his stomach 'this is my last chance! I'm gonna send you off with a big one! Ka…me..ha…me…' Piccolo appeared behind him so he fired the wave "HAAA!" but the blast went straight through him "A shadow attack!"

"Krillin behind you! He's behind you!" kakarrot yelled

Piccolo raised his hands up to double fist "And you were so close" he hit krillin hard causing a small crack in the ring when he landed, he landed right in front of him "Tsk, just a little too much power and I killed him. Oh, well it was fun while it lasted"

Krillin then struggled to get up shocking piccolo

"He…he's up..somehow contestant krillin has gotten up!"

Krillin fell down again "heheheh I'm finished…i…give up"

"Oh! Contestant krillin has given up! He's forfeited! Contestant demon junior is the winner! But to the very end, contestant krillin gave us a valiant, unforgettable match!"

Kakarrot came to help krillin back to the main hall "Krillin! That was great! You're really a lot stronger than when I last saw you!"

"Yeah…except it's a big so what if you lose"

Piccolo frowned 'I fear I won't be able to conquer this world so easily'

"Now for match number 4! With this, all 8 finalists in this year's World Martial Arts Tournament will have appeared! Now let us meet match 4's contestants! Yamcha and contestant Shen!"

Shen came out rubbing the back of his head and smiling "Haha..th-thank you, thank you"

"Wh-what the-?! He's one of the finalists?"

"He's so ordinary"

Krillin leaned on kakarrot to stand up and turned to yamcha "Hmph, sorry to be blunt, yamcha, but you lucked out with this guy"

"Hoho well yeah – sorry krillin!" yamcha began walking to the ring "Well then…I'll just get it over with quickly"

"Yamcha, yamcha!" paur cheered

"Well at least yamcha's guaranteed to make it past the first round" hasky cheered

Shen bowed to his opponent "I wish you good luck"

"Oh, n-no..good luck to YOU"

Kakarrot observed hero getting an odd feeling about him so krillin turned to him "Why so grim, kakarrot? You depressed because you're gonna get married?"

"Nah it's not that. But this guy worries me"

"THIS guy? You're kidding"

"Now then, Match 4 – BEGIN!"

Yamcha got into a fighting stance "I really don't mind sir, please strike first"

"Are you sure? Well then, I'll take you up on your kind offer…..and attack!" hero approached yamcha waving his arms around

"Please do, please do!"

"Hahaha what's that stance supposed to be?!" the crowd asked

shen ran forward and tried to punch yamcha but he stepped out of the way so when he fell to the ring after tripping he wobbled his legs around hitting yamcha in the stomach

"Ugh! Arrrghhh!" yamcha yelled in pain as he held his stomach

"Oh...hahahaha….- poor yamcha! Hero lost his balance and tripped, and his flailing leg hit yamcha in the side!"

Yamcha smiled weakly at shen "H-ha…ha..amusing yes, very amusing…sometimes you can do by accident what you can't do on purpose"

shen huffed and puffed rubbing the back of his head "Oh, my…I'm so sorry….it's so embarrassing.."

'I'm the one who looked embarrassing…a laughing stock…I'll just have to end this' yamcha got into another fighting stance "Well then… , was it? This time I'm going to attack you? I hope you're prepared – and please don't hate me afterwards"

"Of c-course not!"

'Maybe I should just shove him out of bounds" yamcha went to kick him but shen ducked and ended up hitting his head in yamcha crotch making him yell in pain

"Oh, the pain! As shen instinctively ducked, yamcha slammed his…his most vulnerable zone against his skull! How….Terrible! let's H-hope he can get back in the match"

Krillin watched yamcha "Oh dear – poor yamcha"

Paur was worried about yamcha's condition "Y-yamcha please hang in there" and hasky was blushing and looked away from the ring

Yamcha got back up in anger

"Yes! He standing! Contestant yamcha is on his feet! Everyone, applaud! Applaud this man's courage!"

"Oh my – hahaha I'm so sorry…are you alright? Please forgive me" yamcha glared at hero

"Hahahaha th-that was nothing! I've trained every inch of my body!"

"Oh good, good! I'm so relieved! I know I'll win this match, but I would hate it to be like that!"

"Oh-ho s-so you're confident are you? You think you can win against me?"

"Oh yes"

"Hahaha really funny…well then, shall I fight with all I've got?"

"Of course please do! We owe it to the fans to try and win! Shall I strike then?"

"Whenever you're ready – I'm waiting" yamcha grinned

"Thank you very much! Well then—" shen elbowed yamcha in the face knocking him to the ring ground shocking everyone who was watching

Yamcha wobbled while getting back up "Ugh! G-Gag! Wha…what the?!"

"You made assumptions about me based solely on my outward appearance. Because of that you failed to examine my inner power and subtler movements. You'll never become a great martial artist that way" yamcha didn't say anything so he continued "Now your eyes have finally been opened, yes? I'm telling you this because you possess the making of a brilliant fighter"

"Wh-who ….in the world is he?" roshi asked

Yamcha smiled "Yes..as you've said, my eyes have been opened…however I don't care for the way you did it" yamcha got into a fighting stance "If I may say so, you're a sneak and a jerk, now I'm going to win this if only to put you in your place"

"Oh no, I'm sorry but I can't let that happen, I have to win you see"

"Give me a break!" yamcha ran forward

"Oh fine, for just a little while, I'll continue the lesson" shen blocked each of the punches yamcha sent at him then knocked him off his feet "No! that's terrible! You've left your legs wide open!"

"H-how can this be?! The mighty yamcha is powerless against…hero?! Who could have predicted this?!"

Yamcha sent a kick at shen but he blocked it with his arm then punched yamcha in the face "Look at yourself! You make so many wasteful movements that you leave yourself wide open!"

Krillin was in shock "Un…believable…yamcha…totally outclassed!"

"Yamcha!" paur yelled

"Please hang in there yamcha" hasky yelled

Yamcha went to send a flying kick but hero fazed out of the way and reappeared behind him then kicked him in the back to the ring floor

"He's fast!" tien yelled

"You musn't jump without a reason. It makes it very difficult to doge your opponent's attack"

"Th-that guy…oh,man..don't tell me" kakarrot frowned

Yamcha held his back as he wobbled back up smirking "How can this be? In your hands…I'm life an infant"

"No, No, No! you're quite good, actually! I've been watching closely and I'm very impressed! Unfortunately, I happen to be much more powerful. But if you keep training you should catch up pretty quickly" shen held his hand up to the side of his mouth" This is just between you and me, but I'm not human"

"Heheheh why, of course you're not. An alien from outer space, I suppose?"

"Well, all I can say is that this isn't my true appearance. I just borrowed someone else's body for a little while. Transferred my soul into it, you know"

"Transferred…" kakarrot said to himself

"Huh?! Wh-what did he just say? H-he was whispering I must of heard something wrong!" krillin looked to kakarrot

"Feh. Just spewing nonsense. Who cares what he is anyway?! I could actually lose this fight! Well… it can't be helped….i was planning to keep this move up my sleeve. I never imagined I'd have to use it in this match"

"Eh?"

Yamcha held his hand up in the air and his other grabbed the wrist "Thanks for all the advice seriously, it was really helpful…but you see…in the end, I"LL win after all! Yamcha gathered his energy to his hand

'Ki, eh? Concentrating his life force" hero was surprised

"Wh-what is he planning to do?" roshi asked

Yamcha formed a ball of energy above his hand and held it above his head "Are you ready?" Sprit ball!" Yamcha fired the ball at hero but shen moved out of the way in time but yamcha redirected the path and sent the ball back at him

shen jumped out of the way and the ball went into the arena "Argh! Why do you have to be so fast?!"

"Incredible! I never dreamed you could do that! Now I'm really impressed"

Yamcha smirked "Heheheh you don't think it might be just a little early to praise me?" yamcha held two fingers up into the air and the ball of energy came out of the ring hitting hero as it went into the air

"Whoa!"

"Now way!"

"He did it!"

"Hahaha now who's fast?!" yamcha yelled but shen recovered and flew at yamcha shocking him before being elbowed in the stomach then falling out of the ring

"Out of bounds…C-contestant yamcha…has been defeated! Contestant shen is the winner!"

Kakarrot listened to the figther's name "Contestant shen…'shen'….'Shenron'.." kakarrot's eyes widened 'Shen for Kami! That guy is kami! Just as I thought!'

Shen wiped his glassed with his shirt "My, my that truly was a great move, indeed. Unfortunately, your follow – up wasn't so good, that's what they mean by 'false confidence is the greatest enemy'" Shen put his glasses on and turned to yamcha "Oh dear…I've injured this borrowed body"

"I lost…a total defeat…if that's the only damage you suffered after taking the Spirit ball head on…then I never had a chance…please won't you tell me who you are?"

"Hohoho..we'll have to leave that pleasure for later " Shen turned to kakarrot and winked as he walked past him "Eh?!"

_To be continued _

**I had a few ideas for the saiyan saga, even though I already wrote it down in my notebook I wanted to know the audience opinion. In my story every half saiyan is born with a twin and kakarrot came up with a good explanation for that**

**I was going to have the saiyans rebel against frieza and go find a place of refugee while radiz went to find kakarrot though he doesn't know it's him**

**I don't know how to start off the series since in the notebook I just wrote bits and pieces of what life was like before radiz arrives so I wanted to know if the reviews you write could give me any ideas**


	13. Kakarrot vs Piccolo

Kakarrot vs Piccolo

"Now, after several fierce battles, the final four have been determined! We're moving on to the semi-finals! The four contestants remaining are Tienshinhan…..Kakarrot….demon junior….and finally shen! Everyone of them a martial artist of extraordinary power! Has there ever been a tournament with so many outstanding competitiors!"

"He's not exaggerating….these four are truly the best in the world!" roshi commented

"I can't believe guys as tough as krillin and yamcha lost" bulma exclaimed

"Now, the first semi-final match…between contestant Tienshinhan and Kakarrot! These two fought a tremendous final match in our last tournament, which Kakarrot won! What will their rematch be like!"

Kakarrot turned to tien "You're planning to go all out from the beginning right?"

Tien smirked "Of course"

Both fighters' flipped out onto the ring and got into their fighting stances

Piccolo put a hand on his chin "Well, well. An opportunity to learn about my foes"

"Will you demonstrate for me…the fruits of your training with kami?" tien asked as kakarrot smirked

"Begin!"

Tien ran at kakarrot and sent a couple of punches at him before he jumped into the air and tien jumped up after him firing a ki blast but kakarrot easily deflected it back at him. Tien deflected it away and sped up faster to kakarrot's position and started throwing punches and kicks at each other before landing back on the ring and going at each other again disappearing from sight.

"Th-they both disappeared!" roshi yelled

"J-Just the sounds….we can only hear their sounds!"

Piccol had his arms crossed "They are swift- even I must grant that!"

"This is incredible!" krillin observed the fight

"Yeah" yamcha agreed

"Huh?! Y-you mean you two…can SEE them?!" chichi asked

Kakarrot and tien reappeared and where at a standoff in front of each other, tien was struggling to push kakarrot back while he had a calm face on. Kakarrot smirked and bent backwards then kicked tien up in the air, Tien recovered and came at him from behind to try and elbow him but kakarrot jumped out of the way. Tien turned and tried his attack again as kakarrot landed but his elbow went straight through him "What?!"

"You fell for that old trick?" Tien turned to see kakarrot smirked behind him

"Th-this is another astounding match! They don't even allow each other to breathe! Their power and skill seems virtually even! Neither contestant is giving an inch!"

Roshi was observing the fight closely "No…they're not even…even after all that exertion, kakarrot isn't breathing hard at all….unbelievable!"

"You're truly remarkable, kakarrot. Three years ago I thought your strength was unmatched, now you've increased it still further astonishing me, however there is one thing I have really changed much in the last three years"

"Huh?"

"And I have noticed that I have matched your….SPEED!" Tien rushed at kakarrot before disappeared soon after kakarrot disappeared as well

"Th-they disappeared! Both contestants have disappeared from sight again!

"Where are they?! I don't see tien!" yamcha yelled

"Kakarrot was heading up!"

"There they are!"

High above the ring kakarrot sent a kick at tien but he dodged and reappeared behind him "You've got good eyes! I didn't think even you could track me at that speed. Too bad…that just being able to see me won't help you at all!"

Kakarrot growled "Going over me again!" he was then elbowed in the back of the head sending him down to the ring

"Oh! They're overhead! They're both above us!"

Tien smirked as he disappeared again, kakarrot landed easily on the ring and glared the tried to kick tien but his leg went through him and turned to get kicked away by the real tien, he quickly used his flying to land back in the ring

Kakarrot smirked "Wow! That was a lot faster than before! You were holding back your speed, weren't you?"

Tien crossed his arms and grinned "I was seeing what you could do. And as I thought you have been training your speed at all. Too bad, my friend- this match is mine! Your eyes may be able to keep up with me, but your body can't! That will be your undoing"

"You're really something! I didn't think you could get so fast!"

"They're beyond belief. If that speed was slow.." yamcha said

Krillin was in shock "They just aren't normal.."

"Hey, tien, can I take a timeout? I want to take off some clothes"

"Clothes? Sure, if you want. It is pretty hot"

Kakarrot took off his top vest "You've been training a lot too, huh?"

"Of course, I don't want to lose to you again"

"Oh…It….uh…seems we'll have a little breather here. Contestant kakarrot seems to be removing his GI. Quite understandable considering how much he's been moving about in this heat….perhaps a pause is just what we need to appreciate this trill-a-minute match! Our eyes can't even keep up with its twists and turns!"

Kakarrot grabbed the bottom of the dark blue shirt he was wearing and began struggling to pull it above his chest, tien noticed this and got an odd look, kakarrot got it above his head and was now struggling to pull it above his hair

"There's a sight kakarrot's struggling to take off a T-shirt?" krillin asked

"Maybe the heat is getting to him" yamcha suggested

Kakarrot sighed in relief once he got it above his head and onto the ends of his arms

"I don't think that's a normal T-shirt" chichi concluded

Kakarrot threw the shirt down on the ring making a thump and tien was shocked at the small crater it left on the floor, he walked up to it "Kakarrot…do you mind if I take a look at your shirt?"

"Sure I don't mind"

Tien tugged it and realized he couldn't even lift it off the ground "WH-what?!"

"Huh? What's the deal with the shirt?" oolong asked

Tien gave up on trying to lift the shirt "Kakarrot..y-you've been fighting this whole time wearing this?!"

Kakarrot was now slipping off the 6 rings on each of his wrists "Yeah. It wasn't kami who trained me though a man named king kai did and this was a part of my training"

As each of the rings landed on the floor they each made a small crack, kakarrot sat down on the floor and began taking off his boots "Back when I was helping roshi train krillin he used turtle shells. It's pretty much the same principle here"

Tien was able to pick up one of the boots "The wrist rings as well….and your boots?!"

Krillin and yamcha came onto the ring and krillin bent down to get the boots "Here lemme get this outta your way"

"Thanks krillin, be careful it's heavy"

"Huh?! What in the-?! Th-these aren't just 'heavy'!" krillin was struggling to carry one of the boots

"Yeah, they're 80 pounds each. They build my leg muscles"

Yamcha was tugging on the shirt "And this shirt- what's it made of?!"

Krillin put on the boots to see if he could walk in them but he could barely lift a foot "How can you even MOVE wearing these?!"

Kakarrot took the shirt and threw it over the wall to the main hall "These we go!"

"You've been fighting me…wearing over 400 pounds in weights" tien was in shock

"EH?!" the crowd was just as shocked as he was

Kakarrot jumped up a few times to stretch his muscles "Woo-hoo! I feel so light!" he then turned to tien "Thanks for waiting!"

"I see…no wonder you were no faster…Fine! It's starting to get a lot more interesting! Now show me how much difference it makes!"

"Ok!" Tien flew at him but kakarrot disappeared so he turned to his right and flew in that direction each of them arm shopping each other with their arms

"Heheheh I'm sorry…you are a little faster now indeed, but you still can't out run my eyes!"

"You sure about that?" Tien's smirk faded into a frown as kakarrot held up a red belt " Heheh What's this?"

"Huh?!" Tien looked down as his pants fell to his knees, he blushed as the crowd began laughing and he pulled his pants up "N-N-No…th-that's impossible! You stole my belt right from under me!"

"Yup!"

Piccolo held his mouth open "So quick!"

"Wh-when…c-could you possibly?! Even my eyes didn't catch that"

Roshi looked on "Unbelievable. What tremendous speed"

"Huh…I have to give you credit..i never imagined that you'd be this fast..but I'm not giving up this match! It just means I'll have to bring out a little sooner…the secret move I've been saving as a surprise for you!" tien's pants fell down again

"Whatever. But maybe you should take this back" kakarrot handed him the belt and he snatched it away

"A-anyway..it's a terrifying secret move! Prepare yourself while you still can!"

"So what's this secret move of yours? Don't tell me it's that tri-beam again!"

"The tri-bean is too dangerous…for both you and me...plus with your speed, you'd dodge it just as easily as you did last time…no, the move I' about to show you doesn't have it's sheer power..but, you will never..be able to dodge this!"

"Never be able to dodge it?" yamcha asked

"Even though he's that fast?" chichi asked

"Your movements have eluded even my three eyes. They are nothing short of Inhuman…you truly are from a warrior race. However if I have 12 eyes to eliminate all blind spots, even you can't slip past me!"

"12 eyes!"

"Sorry kakarrot! This is my victory!" tien got into a stance then separated in two shocking kakarrot then the two separated again making four tien's

"Wow!" kakarrot's eyes widened

"Is this an illusion?! Another shadow attack?!" krillin yelled

"H-How bizarre..There appear to be four tienshinhans! Just like the move kakarrot used in the last tournament!"

"Wow…it's a multi-form technique huh?!"

"Heheheh that's right. This is my Mult-form technique! There are no move that can escape 12 eyes!" each tien moved to the four corners of the ring

"Oh my…The four tienshinhans…have dispersed to the four corners to surround kakarrot!"

Kakarrot got into a defensive stance just as all the tien's fired a blast from their hands at him, he jumped up to avoid them

All the tien's turned up "I see you!" they put two fingers to the heads "You're done for!" A blast fired up at the sky hitting kakarrot

The announcer looked through some binoculars "Incrediable! The strange light beams released from tienshinhans foreheads have struck his opponent high in the air!"

"Kar!" chichi yelled

"He's falling! Contestant kakarrot is falling out of the sky!"

Kakarrot landed on one knee and foot holding his stomach "Oww that actually kinda stung!"

"Hahaha that's what I meant. Well, what do you think?! You should give up now – if you get hit by the beams again, they could really hurt you!"

Kakarrot smirked "I'm not giving up..because I'm not getting hit by those beams again!"

"What?"

'just as expected! Even after being hit that hard, kakarrot isn't breathing hard at all! What's most fearsome about kakarrot now isn't just his speed..it's his toughness he's increased' roshi thought

Tien smirked "Oh, please. No matter how many times we do this, it will always end the same"

Kakarrot held up two finger "Uh-Uh, not with two weak spots I noticed"

"What?!"

Piccolo smirked "It is kakarrot's victory!"

"What?! You've discovered two weak points? Heheheh you really shouldn't bluff."

"If you think I'm bluffing why don't you try me?"

"I shouldn't even have to say it..But of course I'll do it one more time, at maximum power. With this next assault my victory will be complete!"

"Heh"

"T-two weak points, he says?" krillin asked

"Is there even one?!" yamcha asked

"The four tienshinhans have once again dispersed to each corner! Without a doubt, this time kakarrot is in a do-or-die dilemma!"

"Prepare yourself!" each tien fired a ki blast from their hands and kakarrot jumped up to avoid them, the tiens looked up "It's useless! You can't escape 12 eyes!"

"Sorry man! I'm gonna borrow one'o your moves!" kakarrot placed his hands next to his head "Solar Flare!"

"Arrrgh! M-my eyes!"

"Th-this is incredible! It's like there are two suns! Contestant tienshinhan used this move during the last tournament! But this time contestant kakarrot used it against him! Contestant tien has been blinded and seems to be in pain! I'm just glad I brought my sunglasses!"

Kakarrot landed with his arms crossed "That's weak spot number one- your eyes are too good!"

"I..I never expected the solar flare" tien tried to punch kakarrot with his eyes squeezed shut but he stepped out of the way

"You rely totally on those eyes of yours to capture your opponents moves..so when you're blinded you can't figure out what I'm doing!"

"I…I see…but then..but then that should be the same for you too right?!"

Kakarrot grinned "Sorry to disappoint you! The tien behind me is coming at me with a right handed karate shop!"

"Augh! How do you know that?!"

"I told you I don't rely on my sight to win a battle. Hmmm your eyesight's pretty much back to normal now…so I'm going to go ahead and finish this okay?"

"You're claiming victory over the four of us? Well…I'm not going to fall for the same trick twice"

"Course not, that's why I'm going for the second weak spot"

"Wh-what?!"

"Turning into four people was a mistake!" kakarrot flew at one and punched him in the chest and flew around hitting two more, one tien tried to punch him but kakarrot kicked himself off his chest and flew at the last tien hitting him in the stomach sending them all flying out of the ring shocking the people watching

"Heheh I win. It's not like you to make a mistake like that tien. I mean, it's an awesome strategy splitting into four people…but you didn't train it enough so you split your strength in fourths, then all your attack, defence, and speed are only a quarter of their usual!"

'incredible! He figured out all that after only that little exchange!' roshi thought

"I-I never thought you'd see through it this easily…haha what a complete defeat."

"Wh-what is he talking about? How did he throw tien out of bounds anyway?" yamcha asked

"Th-that kakarrot..he fought an incredible battle…but he looks like nothing happened! He w-won without even using a ki blast!"

"Oh! P-Pardon me! Out of bounds! Tienshinhan has unbelievably suffered an out-of-bounds defeat! C-contestant kakarrot advances to the final round!"

Kakarrot walked with chichi back into the main hall "That was incredible! Kakarrot you sure have gotten a lot stronger!"

Yamcha turned to tien "That was pretty close"

"No…it really wasn't…to be honest his strength is of another order..i never imagined he could have progressed so much…and the most annoying thing is..it didn't even feel like he put any effort into the fight…he didn't even use a single ki blast…he certainly wounded my pride…I just wish I knew what kind of training he had"

"Now, at the end of match 6, the other final round entrant will be decided! And I believe we can anticipate yet another splendid battle! Even though both are previously unknown newcomers, they are stupendous martial artists! Contestant demon junior versus contestant shen!"

"Now then..i guess it's time" shen said to himself

"Chichi do you mind waiting outside for a second?" kakarrot asked

"Huh? Uh, sure"

Kakarrot turned to shen as soon as chichi left"Kami"

"Oh it's you kakarrot"

"I didn't recognize you in that body"

"I had a human lend me his body for just a bit"

"You came to wipe out piccolo right? Why'd you have to come yourself?"

"Because you yourself cannot take him down" kakarrot gave him a questionable look "That's right..you will not be able to destroy piccolo. Didn't you learn of the relationship between piccolo and myself on your own? That piccolo and I are one and the same that we were once a single being, and you probably figured out that if you killed piccolo, I shall also die"

"It wasn't hard to figure out"

"Now that you know this, I don't believe you'll be able to finish him. I don't believe you'll be able to bring your whole body and soul into it!"

"I can find another way to keep him from destroy this world"

"You know perfectly well that he's not some naïve opponent that you can 'find a way to beat', he's a seed that I sowed in the first place. I would like to resolve my own issues myself"

"Er..there seems to be a delay…contestant shen! Contestant shen, please come out! The match is beginning!"

Piccolo smirked "Ho…is the mighty shen then revealed as a coward?"

"What's the matter?" yamcha asked

"Looks like he's talking something over with kakarrot" krillin pointed inside

"With kakarrot?" tien asked

"Kakarrot….i left the majority of your training up to king kai, so I don't have a very good grasp of your true strength but…I believe I am the only one capable of stopping the current piccolo"

"I don't like the sound of that, you better not be planning to DIE to defeat him"

"Even a god treasures his own life, besides It wouldn't be proper for a god to commit suicide. Don't you worry…the humans showed me a good alternative" shen began walking to the ring "Now then, I guess I'll go fight myself"

"Oh contestant shen has finally appeared! Was he preparing?! Was he meditating?!"

"Oh dear…sorry for the delay! I'm afraid I had to go to the bathroom!"

"You would have been wiser to flee when you could" piccolo smirked

Krillin turned to kakarrot "Hey kakarrot, what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh….i'll tell ya when the tournaments over" kakarrot turned back to the ring with a serious face 'if it turns out like I hope'

"Ready! This is a semi-final match! And..Begin!"

Piccolo got into a stance "Heh…I fear I must end this quickly . for my destiny lies not with you but with kakarrot"

Shen grinned "You're planning to try for world domination again as soon as you kill kakarrot and get rid of everyone on your way, right? My dear piccolo…what a ridiculous thought, as always"

"You..you KNOW this?!"

"I won't let you have your way!" Shen held up two fingers and a force of energy blew piccolo into the sky, piccolo was able to stop himself in mid-air and shen jumped up t his level

"You! Who or what ARE you?!" piccolo fired a blast at shen but he was able to dodge it in time but was shocked to see the mass explosion in the ocean behind him, piccolo came behind him and double-fisted him in the head back down to the ring

Shen landed and dodged the next hit from behind

"….WH..wh….whoa..what's going on with those two?" krillin stuttered

"Th-they're strong…too strong" roshi stuttered

Bulma's eyes were wide "How can two guys like that exist?"

"Astounding..no wonder we couldn't win" yamcha exclaimed

"It's now shame these two are way beyond normal human ability" tien concluded

'I didn't expect that he'd improve so much….even accounting for that fact that I've borrowed a weak human's body, the difference between our powers is too great! He must have trained somehow'

"'borrowed'? who are you to have borrowed a human body?" piccolo asked

"[you can read my thoughts, eh, piccolo?]" shen asked in namekian shocking piccolo

"[…yes…of course…now I see…this is why your style of combat is so similar to my own…what business have you here in the LOWER REALM?! Eh..KAMI?!]"

"[so you finally figured it out, eh, my dear 'great demon king piccolo?' then I shouldn't have to tell you my reason for coming here to the lower realm]"

"[has a god left his lookout to seek my destruction?]"

"[of course!]"

"Wh-what in the world is going on?! The contestants are engaged in a violent exchange of words….but I don't understand what they're saying- it's in a language I've never heard before!"

"[you think to destroy me, lord piccolo?! Do gods, then, go mad?! Once you and I were a single entity in a single body! To kill me means your own death!]"

"[Of course I know this, and I accept it, Ho! But you can't kill me either, can you? You don't want to die…do you?]"

"[you ask me to believe….you would kill yourself to defeat me?!]" piccolo yelled

"What could they be saying?" yamcha asked but kakarrot knew full well what they were saying since it was part of his lessons at the academy to learn the languages of the universe including namekian

Shen dug for something in his pocket "[ you don't need to worry….the humans have shown me a means of stopping your evil without using that last resort]"

"[What?!]"

'kami! What are you planning?!' kakarrot thought

Shen got out a small bottle and placed in on the ring floor

"EH? Shen has taken out a small bottle like object and placed it on the arena floor! It doesn't seem to be a weapon-is it some sort of charm?!"

"[I hope you've prepared yourself!]" shen grinned

"This- cannot be!" piccolo yelled

"It's the Evil Containment Wave!" Shen released the wave and sent it at piccolo shocking the people watching but piccolo grinned and sent the wave back at him

"He repulsed it!" roshi yelled

Shen was now captured in the wave "Blast it! I never imagined this happening! I've at l-least got to return this human's body!" kami released the human body revealing his namekina one

Piccolo smirked "There you are!"

"Kakarrot! I don't care that I'll die! Take him down! Cleanse this world! Promise me!" kami yelled before he was dragged into the small bottle and piccolo rushed forward to place the cork on the bottle

"Knock down! Shen is down! One…two….three….four…five…"

'fool…waste no breathe on him. The form you see before you is but a mortal human. Even if he wakes there is nothing he can do' piccolo held up the small bottle grinning at it 'the god who possessed his body I have sealed in this vessel.'

"Nine..ten! he's not getting up! Contestant demon junior has won with a mysterious move! He's going to the final round!"

'He…he lost….he's been sucked into that tiny jug!" kakarrot thought

The announcer came up the shen's body and began shaking him "Hello- are you alright?! !"

Shen got up and looked to the crowd obviously confuse "Phew! He's conscious!" shen looked around "Huh? Huh?" he then turned to the announcer "Huh? Um..isn't this ..the World Martial Arts Tournament?"

"Well…of course it is…did you hit your head or something?"

"Eep! I'm sorry!" shen ran back intot he crowd blushing at he applause he was getting 'how in the world did I end up there?! I must have gotten really drunk'

"Dad!" a boy yelled from his right

"Oh!"

"That was so close dad! I never knew my dad was so strong! You're awesome!"

"Huh?!"

"The final round will be a showdown between contestant Kakarrot and Demon junior! I guarantee we'll be seeing a tremendous – in fact a first – and – probably LAST-of-it's-kind-ultimate battle! This great match-up will follow a ten-minute break!"

"Feh. I need no break" piccolo huffed

"I'm going over there for a minute…I want to talk to kakarrot and the others" roshi moved through the crowd

"You are in my way move" piccolo told kakarrot

"First hand over that jug to me!"

"Hohoho! A delightful jest! At last I have kami where I want him" piccolo swallowed the bottle down his throat shocking the fighters "Hehehe and what will you do? Unless you kill me, you will never hold this jug. But if you kill me..he dies too, what a dilemma eh?"

"Y-You" kakarrot growled

"Hahaha prepare yourself! In the next round it will be kakarrot's turn to become a tattered dishrag!" piccolo walked away laughing in the main hall

"Kakarrot-what's going on? Tell me!" roshi asked

"Oh master roshi" yamcha noticed

"Yes…what in the world is going on? First who is that demon junior?! I can tell from his aura that he's some sort of demon, but I've never seen a demon with his power" tien asked

"He's…the great demon king piccolo"

"WH-what!"

"R-Ridiculous…! You destroyed him utterly! Didn't you?!" tien yelled

"Well yeah I did….I found out from kami that before he died, piccolo left behind an egg…and he packed his own life force into that egg…so the demon that hatched out of it…is hardly any different from the original piccolo…except compared to the last piccolo this one's way stronger!"

'So he's the demon king piccolo…that didn't even occur to me…this looks like it's going to get messy again" roshi concluded

"But…after shen used the containment wave I thought I saw…" yamcha thought to himself

"That's right…a piccolo-like being emerged from shen's body..and got sucked into that jug.." tien finished

"That wasn't piccolo…it just looked like him…he borrowed a human's body to fight piccolo….but that was kami!"

"Y-You mean?!"

"When I met kami and piccolo for the first time I realized that they are of a race called namekians that live light years from this planet, kami told me that he and piccolo were originally a single being. The evil he got rid of to become a god turned into piccolo. That's why of either of them are killed, the other, he's die too!"

"I-I see so that's what that was all about…in order to eradicate his opponent without killing himself, the Evil Containment Wave was his only choice" roshi said

"We can get kami out of there if we can pop the cork….except he swallowed the jug" tien said

"WH-what are you gonna do?! Are namekian as strong as saiyan or what?" krillin asked

"I learned that namekians aren't that strong but that's because they are a peaceful race and don't right to much so they don't train to often it depends on how much they train to how strong they are"

"It seems we can only rely on kakarrot again…unfortunately" yamcha growled

"Yeah. I'll do something somehow"

"Yes..i'm sorry….now that even the containment wave has no effect, kakarrot is our last hope….i'm sure piccolo went out of his way to show up at this tournament because he harbors some sort of fear of you" roshi concluded

"That may well be" piccolo said from behind them "For indeed, kakarrot does pose an obstacle to my plans….much more so that kami who spent his life as a god resting on his laurels at the lookout. Ho, but every obstacle is destroyed in time. The demon king piccolo you are about to encounter cannot be compared to him whom you fought three years ago"

"Well, that goes for me too!" kakarrot grinned

"Heheheh enjoy the final moments…of your life…and the freedom of your world! Let the demon world now begin!" piccolo laughed

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience! Now the final round match will finally commence! Who is the world's greatest martial artist?! Is it kakarrot?! Or is it Demon Junior?! Will both contestants please step forward?"

"There is no need for you to lament your separation from your companions. For the moment I have sent you to the next realm…I shall send them to join you" piccolo the walking into the ring

"K-kakarrot…! Y-You better win! You got confidence right?!" krillin stuttered

"Sure I know I can take him but he could win by other methods so I'm not gonna get cocky"

"Wh-what?"

"Good luck kar! And don't get yourself killed! I don't wanna be any honeymoon widow-got it?!"

"Well I guess I'll just have to go and see!" kakarrot walked out onto the ring

"The crowd is going wild! These two contestants are in a class of their own! We're in for an unprecedented battle!"

"Have you prepared?" piccolo asked

"THIS- is the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament! WHO will walk away with the title?!"

"Prepared for what?" kakarrot asked

"Prepared…"piccolo took off his cape "To DIE of course!" He got into a fighting stance as did kakarrot

"Get him!" launch yelled

"Good luck kakarrot!" hasky yelled

"The Final Match Begins….NOW!"

Kakarrot and piccolo flew at each other throwing a variety of punches and kicks, piccolo head butted kakarrot away but he flipped to turn back and elbowed piccolo when he appeared behind him. Piccolo extended his arm to grab him but kakarrot grabbed him instead and threw him into the sky and sent a force of energy up at him to hit his jaw, kakarrot flew up at him but piccolo blasted him sending him back down to the ring

Piccolo unleashed several more ki blasts to were kakarrot had landed but once the smoke cleared they saw kakarrot wasn't in the crater "WHA!"

Kakarrot appeared behind piccolo and blasted him with a ki blast into the crater then landed with his arms crossed "You're still holding back your power you should go all out if you hope to stand a chance against me"

Piccolo got up and then into a fighting stance "Well….from here on I will show you more and more. I will show you a world of terror"

"You make you sure you put up a good fight"

"Heheheh soon mortal, you will be able to pour out such gibberish no more…"

"Maybe or maybe not"

"They were just …testing each other?!" roshi asked

"They're unbelievable" tien watched

"Your next instant of weakness will be your last"

"Okay! So maybe I'll raise my power up a bit!"

Kakarrot and piccolo began fighting again until they were at a standoff holding each of their hands between them, piccolo tried to eye laser him but kakarrot ducked then kicked him in the chin and flipped away and disappeared

"Whoa- contestant kakarrot has disappeared again!"

Piccolo concentrated on his surrounding "HYAH!" he elbowed kakarrot into the wall of the main hall making it crumble

"Oh kar!" chichi yelled

"H-he isn't here?!" krillin noticed

"What?!" piccolo yelled

"Behind you!" kakarrot grinned behind piccolo then kicked him, piccolo recovered and flew into the air

"I will destroy you and this arena!" piccolo yelled

"Shoot their all gonna get caught in the cross-fire! Everybody run!"

"What?!" the group yelled

"DIE!"

"Argh! There's no time!" kakarrot growled and jumped into the sky "I'm over here!"

"Fool! Why protect these worthless humans?!" piccolo fired the blast at kakarrot, but kakarrot deflected ti with both fists to the mountain behind them causing a huge explosion

"Th-that jerk! Going all crazy as usual!" kakarrot growled up at piccolo once he landed on the ring

"Phew! If kakarrot hasn't acted, everyone here would have been blasted to atoms" roshi wiped his forehead

"I'll teach you! Time for a powerful ki blast! Get ready! You've never felt this before! KA….ME…..HA…HA.."

"Must be even better then a regular kamehameha!" krillin yelled

"Kakarrot wait! Hold it right there!" roshi yelled stopping him and look over to him "Don't be too hasty! Have you forgotten?! If you kill him kami will die too!"

Kakarrot smirked "Don't worry I'm only gonna fire what I know he can take!" kakarrot fired the wave as piccolo fired his own and they both collided but kakarrot's was stronger and it consumed piccolo in light

Once the light and smoke faded kakarrot looked up to an angry piccolo in torn clothes "Y….You! insect! How dare you, even for an instant make piccolo taste fear?!" piccolo landed back on the ring enraged "I will not rest now…until you are in shreds!"

"Wh-what an incredible attack by k-kakarrot that was…b-but unbelievably demon junior was able to withstand it…with only his clothes damaged"

The announcer got a better look at demon junior as the crowd began noticing some similarities as well "Hmmm? I've….I've seen that face before, somewhere.."

"Uh-oh his true identity is about to be revealed! This is going to result in a total pandemonium" yamcha looked around the crowd

"That….that looks like…the great demon king piccolo" launch concluded

"Huh?!" bulma asked

"The…the demon king?!"

"Now that you mention it.."

"It looks kind of like him"

"No! JUST like him!"

Piccolo was getting mad "Of course I look like him! I am the great demon king's reincarnation!" shocking the crowd " Tell the world! The moment kakarrot stops breathing, I become your king once more! Lord piccolo's reign will be restored!"

The crowd screamed in fear as they all ran away in fright leaving only the group and the announcer who jumped over the small wall to join the girls "This is horrible! It's awful! The so-called demon junior is really the demon king piccolo!"

Kakarrot turned to the fighters "Can you all stand back a little ways? That way I can fight a little more relaxed"

"Y-yes we understand"

"The trash has been swept away. Let's continue" piccolo grinned

"Just to let you know…I'm not gonna let you take over the world!"

"Such brave dialogue. But a line that might best gave been saved for after the next move"

"Huh?!"

Piccolo began yelling as he built up energy then increased his size to as tall as a building "Now at last, your end comes near!" piccolo grinned "Goodbye!" piccolo punched the ring were kakarrot had been standing but he jumped out of the way but was then hit to the ring by his hand

"AIEE!" chichi yelled

"Kakarrot! I'll help you!" tien yelled

"N-No!"

"Wh-what?!"

"If you help me…I won't win the match fair and square!"

"HAHAHAH! Do you truly wish to decline your allies aid?! Without it, your slim hope becomes none at all!"

"Size like this is nothing to me!"

"Nothing to you?"

"You heard me!"

Piccolo sent a blast of energy from his mouth at kakarrot but he dodged it then jumped up and kicked piccolo behind the knee making him fall then grabbed one of his fingers and flipped him to the other side of the ring

"W-wow!"

"Lifting a body that huge!"

"You are a nimble whelp"

"Heheheh I told you so! You can't scare me with size like that! I'd be in trouble if you were a whole lot bigger though"

"Hohoho…you think I can grow no larger?!"

"huh?! D-don't tell me…that isn't you limit?!"

"Watch me, little man!" Piccolo grew his size even more to the size of a skyscraper

"Wh-what the!"

"Save us!" oolong yelled

"Th-th-the demon king! H-he's gotten even larger! He's like a mountain!"

"Kakarrot! Run! You've gotta run!" yamcha yelled

"Hahahaha what now, mortal!"

Kakarrot grinned "HO! You fell for it!" kakarrot flew straight up to piccolo's face and flew down his throat, piccolo began choking to get him out

"Wh-what?!"

"Kakarrot went into his mouth!"

Piccolo spit out kakarrot, once he landed on the ring he turned to the group "Tien catch!"

Tien caught it and realized it was the jug "Oh! This is—"

"Pop it open!"

"Yes!"

"Curse you!" piccolo yelled

Once tien took off the cork green smoke came out then formed into kami "Wh-what in the world?!"

"Ulp?!"

"Wh-what's going on?! There are two piccolos?!"

"Kami for that is who you are…you have just been brilliantly rescued by kakarrot" roshi told him

"Kakarrot?!" kami looked over to eh ring

"The sneaky little!" piccolo growled and returned to regular size

"So going back to your regular size. Guess you don't want me flying in your mouth again huh?"

Piccolo flew at kakarrot again and kakarrot disappeared just as piccolo did

"They vanished again!"

""I..can't see them! Not even with a god's eyes!" kami yelled

They looked up to see that both kakarrot and piccolo had landed a punch on each other's faces, piccolo hit kakarrot a couple times sending him toward the ring but kakarrot flipped around and shot a blast through his feet to propel himself and double-punch piccolo in the face

"Wh-what?!"

"His feet!"

"He released a blast through his feet!"

"Of course! If he releases a blast through his feet it frees up both hands! He's a genius!"

As piccolo was falling he shot two blasts at kakarrot through his antenna's to hit him but he saw them coming and put up a shield to protect himself then shot his own ki blast and shot piccolo into the ring

Kakarrot was sweating a bit when he landed back on the ring so he wiped it off his forehead as piccolo got back up "Hohoho even the little titan shows fatigue at last"

"YOU"RE one to talk! Your punches aren't half what they used to be!" kakarrot smirked

"Kakarrot! Give up this stubborn insistence on seeing who can win the tournament! If we don't defeat him now, we'll regret it later!" kami yelled

"I'll regret it more if I give up a saiyan loves the thrill of battle" kakarrot smirked and turned back to piccolo "I'm sorry but you gotta understand- I have my pride!"

"But…"

"Kami I must beg you as well…please let kakarrot do this his way…the world he's defending is one he's made his home and chosen to protect, surely he's earned the right.." Tien told him

"Y-yeah! That's right! If kakarrot goes down then we can all gang up and finish him! We'll make it work out somehow!" krillin smiled weakly

"Heheheh 'we'll make it work out okay somehow'….fools! even 100 of you together, with this supposed god beside you, could not compare to my power" piccolo laughed

"N-no….no way!" yamcha growled

"Unfortunately he's right….kakarrot's is the only one capable of keeping up with his speed" roshi announced

"Hahaha then at last you have seen the truth!"

"Oh….very well then…kakarrot, I am entrusting the world to you alone….but you must defeat piccolo forever! Do you understand me? Yes that will kill me too-but perhaps you will have the opportunity to resurrect me with the dragon balls"

"Sure you can count on me! I got this one in the bag!" kami then moved to join the group

"You honestly believe that you can defeat me?! Heheheh the dreams of youth!"

"It's no dream I've already seen through your eyes!"

"What?! You've seen through my moves?! You truly believe you can defeat great demon king piccolo?! This you truly believe!"

"I do!"

"You cannot defeat me…you cannot! In the three years since we last fought I have multiplied my power many times!"

"That great…But I've been training as well you know!"

"Fool!" Piccolo fired a ki blast at him so kakarrot flew up to avoid it only to see it followed him in every direction he went "Fleeing is hopeless! Wherever you go, it goes!"

"So that's it!" kakarrot smirked and few back down to the ring shocking piccolo

"What's he doing?!" tien yelled

"Yes! Accept you doom!"

Once the blast was close enough kakarrot ran up to piccolo smirking in his face then moved out of the way just in time for the blast to hit piccolo instead. Once the smoke cleared piccolo's arm was completely mangled

"He injured piccolo" krillin observed

"And he thought if it in a instant" yamcha looked to kakarrot

"You need to be able to control the wave if you're gonna have it move in different diections" kakarrot grinned

Piccolo grinned then ripped off his injured arm shocking the group, piccolo yelled violently and a few seconds later a new arm came out of the socket "Revolting…that any might reduce the great demon king to this….but you force me to result to my final gamble!" piccolo got into a stance and began to raise his power

Kakarrot sensed the amount of power building up and looked to the group "Run, everyone! Get as far away as you can!"

Piccolo built up more energy making a gust of wind, kakarrot turned to him 'If I attack him now it could cause it to explode anyway…he wasn't kidding this really is his final gamble' he turned to see the group still hadn't moved "What are you doing! I told you to get out of here! Get a plane and get off this island!"

"Kar, just what are you planning to do!" chichi yelled

"I'm going to take the blast head on!"

"Stop this nonsense! How long will you hang onto this absurd pride?! This is no longer a match! Come with us!" kami yelled

Piccolo built his power up more making an even greater blast of wind "Shoot!it's too late! There's no time for you to get away!"

Tien flew up above the ground and shot a ki blast making a diamond shaped hole in the ground "Quick! If you want to live, jump in this hole! We'll be okay kakarrot!"

Kami hadn't move from his position so launch came up to him "MOVE it, old man!" she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the hole "I don't care if you're a god or not but get your butt in there!" she kicked him in the jumped in herself

"DIE!" piccolo yelled

Kakarrot held out his arms and made a x-shape in front of him forcing out energy as piccolo released the blast, once it was over piccolo grinned "At last…it ends"

Krillin was the first to come back out of the hole and looked to see the ring "KAKARROT!" he smiled

"What?!" piccolo looked to where he had been standing to see a smirking kakarrot with an energy shield around him

"Well…looks like it actually worked"

"This…cannot be….this is…a trick!" piccolo stuttered

"Victory is mine! Now you know it's over right? You have to have used all your ki for that move! You can't win!" kakarrot build up his power and looked up to piccolo

"Stop! What is this?!" piccolo yelled

Kakarrot got into a running stance and lunged at piccolo elbowing him in the face, kicking him in the neck, and punching him in the gut making him fall to the ring floor. Kakarro flew up into the air above him "Hyper!"

"Brace yourselfs!"

"BEAM!" kakarrot shot out a powerful ki blast making another giant explosion and once the smoke cleared there was a giant crater where the ring used to be with piccolo down at the bottom all bloody and beaten

Kakarrot continued to float knowing there was no where to land anymore that the ring was destroyed so he turned to the announcer "Hey ref! this is an out of bounds right now that the ring is destroyed and he's unconscious!"

"O-oh right!" he moved to the crater "um…is he dead?"

"Dead?! He's not that feeble! Besides…"

"Indeed..the fact that I still live is your answer…it is unfortunate, but piccolo still breathes…"

"Contestant piccolo is out! Contestant kakarrot has won the World Martial Arts Tournament yet again!"

"He won!" the group cheered as kakarrot landed and they ran up to cheer for him

A few feet away a black haired man came out of the ground "Phew! The coast is clear! So it's settled? he got up and looked to the group "oomph…there!"

"Kar are you alright!" chichi looked at the several cuts and bruises he had

"I'm fine only a little banged up!"

"You should at least get some of those banaged!" yamcha yelled

"Don't worry, I brought senzu beans" yajirobi came up to them

"Y-yajirobi what are you doing here?" kakarrot asked

"I just came to check on you, that's all. Here, eat this!" yajirobi handed him and bean and once he ate it the bruises and cuts faded away

Krillin turned to yajirobi "Y-you mean senzu beans aren't just food?"

"You ate them without knowing what they were?"

Kami looked down at the unconscious piccolo which kakarrot noticed and sped from his spot straight to in front of piccolo before kami could attack him

"What is it, kakarrot?!" kami asked

"That's my line kami! What do you think you're doing" kakarrot frowned

"He's still alive! Don't you see?! We must stop his breath! We must not let him live! Or else it will all happen again!"

"Then I'll just beat him again! I'm not going to let you kill yourself!"

"Must I repeat myself?! Let me do this, then ask shenron to resurrect me!"

"H-He's right kakarrot…it's the only way" tien stuttered

"Is it okay for a god to tell a lie?!" kakarrot asked

"Wh-what?!"

"I not an idiot you know, the dragon balls and shenron were both created by you, right? So if you die the dragon balls will disappear as well!"

"What?!" tien yelled

"Kami is this true?!" roshi asked

Kami looked up at the sky "I should have given up being a god a long time ago…after all, it was I who brought the fearsome evil known as piccolo into this world. What right have I to be a god after this? What right have I to go on living?"

Roshi looked to him "But you are also the one who made it possible to defeat piccolo. Without the dragon balls you created, kakarrot would never have become what he is now. None of these heroes would have, from just one dragon ball, this saga began, and so the world was saved"

Kami walked up to kakarrot and held up his hand and in the blink of an eye kakarrot was wearing his own saiyan armor "Hohoho! You do look best in something that symbolizes your origin!"

"Thanks!" kakarrot then turned over to yajirobi "Hey! Toss me another senzu bean!"

"Huh? One wasn't enough! Here!" yajirobi threw it over to him

"Thanks!" kakarot bend down to piccolo "Eat this, it'll perk you up!"

"Augh! What are you doing!"

Once piccolo ate the bean he shot up and moved away from the group

"Ai-eeee!"

"You idiot! What were you thinking!"

"If I let you die, kami will die too! Besides I need someone to battle every now and then!"

"Heheheh you never learn, your naiveté will be your death! The great demon king shall withdraw..for now. But the day will come for you to die" piccolo held up his fist "and your world to pass into this grasp!" piccolo then took off into the sky "Hahahaha! Enjoy this life until I return to take it!"

"Oh kar!" chichi ran up to kakarrot and hugged him tightly "I'm so glad! I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Whoa calm down chichi! You honestly thought I would die?!"

"That's right! I forgot! Kakarrot's a newlywed!" roshi yelled

Kami approached the couple "Kakarrot..won't you take my place? The two of you will be very happy up at the look out as a god and goddess"

"Huh? Y-you've got to be kidding! I don't want to have that kind of job and we've got our place at the palace anyway!"

"Tien! Everyone you're alive!" Chiotzu came flying from the air down to tien

"Chiotzu! I'm so glad to see you! Did you evacuate with the rest of the crowd?!" tien asked

"Yup! I was sleeping in the hospital, so they carried me away!"

While they caught up kami continued to persuade kakarrot "But kakarrot! No one else could replace me! This is godhood! You can become a god!"

Kakarrot stuck his tongue out at him shocking kami before he picked up chichi and flew off he turned back the group "Bye everyone, see you later!" he flew off into the sky with chichi as the group waved their farewells

_To be continued_

**Now I'm kind of at a writer's block since I just skipped to the saiyan saga in the notebook after this but I want to write when gohan and his twin chidori are born as well as some other family moments with the other's but I don't know how to introduce that so I'm asking the reviewers some advice on how to proceed or I'll just think of something but that could take a while**


	14. A family beginning

A Family beginning

The wedding

"Wow kakarrot I never took you for the nervous type" Yamcha watched as kakarrot pulled on the collar of his tuxedo

Kakarrot and the guys from the group were currently in the groom's dressing room waiting for the wedding to start and right now the guys were watching kakarrot that was right now a nervous wreck

"I'm sorry it's just I never done something like this before it's completely different from anything I've ever done in my life"

"Didn't they have weddings on planet vegeta" krillin asked

"No, Frieza didn't allow stuff like that all couples did there was announce they were now a family and that's it there weren't any official document for marriage"

"Then this should be a good experience for you to learn how humans do their way of announcing their family" krillin smiled but that only made him feel even more nervous

"Stop fidgeting!" tien yelled making him jump; He was allowed to boss him around today since they had all flown being invited to the wedding

"Is it hot in here or is it just me"

"It's you" krillin frowned "You need to relax or you're going to wrinkle that suit up"

"Right, right!" he tried relaxing on his chair

Yamcha patted him on the shoulder "I'm pretty sure chichi isn't as nervous as you she's been waiting since you were 11 to marry you so calm down and focus alright!"

"She seemed pretty relaxed this morning when I saw her, she helped make some of the food for the party after the wedding and she was extremely excited for the event so I doubt she's no were near nervous"

"Then be like her and just think of the life after your married" chiotzu advised

Chichi had been extremely excited about the wedding as well as her dad and even most of the townspeople since they all pitched in to help with the wedding by decorating the garden for the outdoor wedding. The ox-king worked on his speech while chichi was trying to help him learn a few dancing steps with the instructor but eventually saw he couldn't do it.

They had decided to have the wedding about a month after the World Martial Arts Tournament so they could invite all of kakarrot's friends to the event and have enough time to prepare everything.

"Five minutes!"

"Ok we should go now so we can be ready in our positions" Tien advised

"Yeah come on let's go!" krillin and yamcha grabbed kakarrot and ushered him out the door

Kakarrot allowed himself to be pulled all the way to his position neck to the priest and looked around to see krillin in his spot as his best man with the wedding ring for the bride, then there was bulma,launch, and hasky as the bridesmaids. The seats were filled with some of their friends and the townspeople.

The music began playing as all the people stood from their seats and turned to see chichi come out in her wedding dress, the dress belonged to her mother, and it was very long reaching all the way to the ground and the straps held onto the sides of her shoulders. Her hair was curled up with a small cut on the side of her head so the bangs could have more hair on her left then the right and the rest of her hair was pinned into a bun on the back of her neck. The Vail kept her face hidden but the people could tell she was excited for the event as she moved up the ail and joined kakarrot

( I'm pretty sure you know what happens after this they say their wedding vows, kiss the bride, after party and honeymoon. I'm sorry but I'm not good at writing romantic stuff since I've never even been in a relationship let alone actually have a friend that's a boy)

Chichi's Pregnant

"Here chichi I got you that ginger ale for your stomach" a maid came into the living room where chichi was currently in with her father

Chichi was rubbing her stomach "Thank you" the maid then returned to work

"What's that for?" oxford asked

"Oh I've been having bad stomach aches for a while"

" Really?" He lifted his hand to touch her forehead and cheek "You don't have a fever, how long have you been sick?"

"Well, the past few morning I've just felt a little nauseous"

"It's probably just a stomach bug" he waved it off but then clapped his hands and pointed to her stomach " Or maybe you're pregnant huh?!" he laughed as he walked out

Chichi laughed as well as she watched him leave "Yeah right, heheh…he" chichi frowned then her eyes widened when she remembered her time with kakarrot a couple of nights ago

She decided to go to the infirmary of the palace to confirm or decline if she was indeed pregnant so the doctor took some blood from her and he said he would get back to her once he had the results

/The next day/

Kakarrot had returned for the small trip he had with the z-fighters to go and help some people who were having trouble with some raids and brought them all back to the palace to visit

"Hey chichi!" he called

Chichi jumped "Oh kar you're home early"

"I said I would be back today" he lifted an eyebrow

"Oh right so how was the mission?"

"I went pretty well we managed to help the people and I brought everyone back with me so they could enjoy kingdom their all down in the living room right now I just came up here to get changed"

"Really so the girls are here too"

"Yeah you can spend some time with them and I'll spend time with the guys if you want"

"Sure great idea!" chichi smiled

Once they were all separated bulma noticed that chichi was a bit jumpy

"Does anyone want a drink" She smiled

Bulma approached her "Chichi is there something going on?"

"No why do you ask? Did you hear something? Who told you? Do the guys know? How did.."

"Whoa girl calm down what do you think we know?" Hasky set her down on the couch

"Well you see um I've been having stomach problems lately and my dad brought up this idea on what could be wrong so I went to the doctor and he got back to me this morning…..his news was kind of shocking and I don't know how to tell anyone"

"What's going on? Are you sick or something?" Launch asked

"No, he told me I was….I-I was 2 weeks along" chichi fidgeted

"Along? You mean pregnant?!" bulma eyes widened as chichi nodded

"PREGNANT!" hasky yelled

"Shhhhhh!" chichi shushed

"Chichi you're going to have a baby!" launch ran up and hugged her as they all cheered in delight

Chichi smiled but shushed them all pretty quickly "Quite, kar's still around and you all know his advanced hearing right?!"

"Well I'll just go and tell him the news" bulma walked to the door

"Wait a minute! Hold it!" chichi stopped her "Nobody is saying a word about me being pregnant"

Hasky tapped her on her shoulder to get her attention "You know eventually he will find out, I think he'll notice a giant stomach"

"I'm gonna tell him, tonight when were alone and there are no interruptions, so promise me you won't say anything"

"Sure"

"Yeah"

"Promise but can we at least tell the guys and make them keep it a secret"

"Sure just make sure kar doesn't know"

"Right!"

"Now why don't we all go get the guys and have some lunch I'll join you in a bit"

The girls nodded and left but bulma stayed behind as chichi sat on the couch

"Something wrong?" bulma asked

"Oh, I'm just a little nervous on how Kar's going to take the news, I mean we've talked about it but we didn't think this would happen until a couple of more years"

"I'm sure he will be thrilled"

"I hope so"

oOo

When Chichi and bulma joined the group everyone had now heard chichi was pregnant except for kakarrot who was taking a call in his office but he came down a few minutes after they arrived

"Hey guys listen my company Saiyan Tech. is almost finished making the first line of rejuvenation tanks and they want me to go down there and check everything out for the release"

"That's great" they cheered

"Yeah so I'll see you guys later" kakarrot turned to leave

Yamcha walked up to him patting him on the shoulder with a grin on his face "Kakarrot! We all just want you to know" the group walked up as well smiling "Were really, really happy for you!" they all formed into a group hug

"What's going on?" kakarrot asked with a small smile until chichi walked up to him and grabbed his arm

"Well, kar you better get going you don't want to be late for that meeting do you" she pushed him to the door

"But don't you want to tell him?" krillin asked

"Good bye!" chichi smiled "Yes I do, bye kar!" she pushed him out the door

"Boy can we keep a secret or what?!" launch grinned making chichi sigh

/that night/

Chichi had sent everyone to other parts of the palace and was now setting the table for kakarrot and her to eat

"Hey chichi you'll never guess what happen…."

"Oh wait, wait I'm not ready yet"

Kakarrot looked down at the table "You did all this for me?"

"I have some really great news for you"

"I have some great news as well, get this, the company said the tanks were 100% ready and they will be releasing them with the next couple of weeks!" kakarrot cheered

"Oh that's great I want to hear all about it over dinner!" chichi led him to the table and sat him down

"What are we having?"

"I'm glad you asked" she lifted the top "Cause were having baby shrimp, baby corn, and baby back ribs! Unlimited!"

"Good cause I'm starved!" he picked up one of the shrimp and took a bite

"Kar, um do you see some sort of theme in this meal"

He looked up to her "Oh there's a theme? Oh" he looked down at the plate " ok let's see you got the baby shrimp, alright baby ribs, Baby co…" he looked up at her making her smile "Finger foods beautiful I love it"

Chichi inwardly sighed

"Very, very clever"

"Yeah, nothing get's by you"

"I am so excited our company I going to make a huge difference on earth with all the technology from vegeta it could really help a lot of people, the other official want me to go and produce the tech to other parts of the world and the first would be europe!"

Chichi gaped "You gonna go to Europe!"

"Well technically I would be going to Britain but that is still Europe even if it is an island"

"So you're going away?"

"Yeah but you can come with me I mean there's nothing really here for you to do other than meeting and you can take vacation time from that right? The timing is perfect!"

"What do you mean?!"

"I mean were both young there's nothing tying us down it's vacation time" he got up from the chair "I'm too excited I can't eat, I gotta tell everyone" he was about to leave but then turned back "Oh what was the good news you had?"

"Oh uh it can wait"

"Alright!" he left

"Were just having a baby" she muttered

/the next morning/

The rest of the group was playing a game called picture charades and the one currently up was blue-haired launch

She drew a circle with a smaller circle inside

"Ah a tire?" she shook her head

"Life saver?"

"Cheerio?"

"a donut?"

"Yes it's a donut! Now the next clue" she drew a barn with an animal inside

"Sheep?"

"Goat?"

"Pig?"

"Cow?"

"Yes cow? It's don't have a cow"

"Hey guys I've got the greatest new!" kakarrot came down into the room and they all turned to him smiling

"Oh we know!"

"Way to go!"

"But I haven't told you yet, I guess you can tell from the look on my face" kakarrot smiled

"We sure can congratulations on your miracle!" yamcha patted him on the back

"I wouldn't exactly call it a miracle I mean it took a lot of hard work" all they smiles turned to odd looks

"It a naturally talent to I mean most saiyans could accomplish this!" he shrugged

Most of the guys in the room frowned

"You know I've been doing this for years, back at the mountain, while I was traveling around the world too!"

The girls began blushing now and covering their ears

"And listen when the big day comes I want you all there to congratulate this new achievement in my life and the how big a difference it is going to make to the world"

"What are you talking about? Tien asked

"I'm talking about the company producing the regeneration tanks, what'd you…." He turned around to see chichi pointing to her stomach, she had been trying to gesture she hadn't told him about the pregancy

"Boy, oh, boy is my stomach grumbling" she grabbed his arm "Um kar, would you mind going to the kitchen and getting me a snack"

"Isn't that what the bot's are for?"

"Yes but it would mean so much to me if you went and got it" she ushered him to the door "Thank you so much I don't know what I'd do without you" she pushed him through the door

Kakarrot came back in behind her "Um, are you trying to get rid of me?" he frowned

"Oh no not at all, now beat it!" she closed the door in his face and turned to the group

"You didn't tell him about the baby yet?" bulma asked

"I started to but he was so excited about the company and not having any responsibilities that I chickhened out"

"You have to tell him" Krillin told her

"Your right krillin, I'll just look him straight in the eye and say kar…" kakarrot walked back in with a bag of jerky behind her as she turned around "You want to play picture charades"

Kakarrot scoffed "No" he handed her the bag and began to walk away before chichi grabbed his arm

"Uh sure you do, of course you do" she led him to the couch and sat him down "Just have a seat right here now listen everyone this game is just for kar!"

Ox king put a hand on his shoulder "Alright my boy you pay very close attention!"

"Ok" chichi drew a shape with circles in it, then a ½, and a box with black in it.

"Ok cheese is the first one!" kakarrot smiled

"Yeah but it's a movie title!"

"Oh well chichi you know I don't watch much tv"

"Well then the next clue" she pointed to the ½

"Half, ok cheese half"

"Ok great next clue!" she pointed to the box

"Bottle, beaker, vase…" he watched her write INK "Ink!"

"Gee your good kakarrot!" yamcha smiled

"Ok, cheese half ink, ches haf ing, she's having a.."

"Oh yes ,yess ok, ok!" chichi cheered and drew another figure

"She's having a, she's having a hotdog!"

Chichi lightly stomped "No!"

"Well clearly it's a bun with a hotdog sticking out"

"No kar it's not she's having a hotdog, it's she's having a baby, and that she is me! I'm having a baby!"

Kakarrot nodded "Oh your having ah" he turned to his friend "Did you hear that she's having a…WHAT!" he turned back to chichi shocked "Your having a baby?! Hwo did this happen?! Well I know how it happened!"

"Finally you get it!" yamcha cheered

"For a smart guy your pretty dumb!" blond launch crossed her arms

Kakarrot ignored her "Really, you know what this means, I'm gonna be a father" he picked chichi up "Were having a baby!"

The Twins

"Arent they the most adorable things in the world" chichi and kakarrot watched as the baby twins slept in their separate cribs

"Yeah they are cute" kakarrot smiled

Ox king walked up behind them "Um don't you think it's time that you give the kids their names"

"I thought of some they came to me last night" chich smiled

"Oh I didn't know you picked already" ox king looked down

"Yes Einstein and Eleanor"

"Einstein?! Eleanor?! You're kidding!" they both said

Kakarrot had read about Albert Einstein and Eleanor Roosevelt in his history books and he honestly didn't want his kids named after a man who developed the special and general theories of relativity and a woman who was involved in humanitarian causes

"Hardly our kids names are going to be Einstein and Eleanor" chichi smirked but the babies began crying so chichi picked up the girl and kakarrot picked up the boy to calm them down

"I don't think they like the names you picked out for them chichi" kakarrot suggested

"Nonsense kar look their fine about the names Einstein and Eleanor" the babies began crying again

"They hate the names honey!" ox king told her

"Well what do you think we should call them dad?"

"I don't know I did scribble a few names down" he got out a roll of paper and the couple was shocked to see it stretched across the nursery "Let's see here ox-king jr, ox-monkey, big-ox, oxfina, oh you'll like these ox-in the ob, jonnie-ox, jenny-ox

The babies in the arms of their parent frowned and began crying again, chichi smirked and turned to her dad "Well they hate those too"

"I'll be darned" ox king frowned

"How about you kar do you have any names?" chichi asked

"Not any right off the bat" he shook his head

"How about any saiyan names that sound nice"

Kakarrot thought for a moment "um what about…..Taresu and zuchin" the babies began crying again making him groan

"Not those either oh my babies are going to be nameless!" chichi cried

"Don't worry chichi I'm sure we'll think of something gohan always told me to always keep moving on anyway" once he finished the boy in his arms began giggling

"Kar I think you found our boy a name!"

"What gohan?" The baby began giggling again

"Oh dad we found our boy a name" chichi cheered

"So gohan is that what you want to be called" kakarrot held his son up in the air

"There's still the girl's name you have to find though" ox-king reminded him

"Oh right well how about you name her after someone you know too!"

"That's a great idea kar, we could name her after my mother chidori!" the girl began giggling "Yes we got the names!" ox- king cheered with the family

A forgiveness lesson

Gohan and chidori were now 2 years old and they had gotten mad at each other because one of them broke another's toy and they were currently visiting yamcha and hasky at their apartment in the city to try and get their mind off it

"They're still mad at each other kar!"

"Don't worry about it chichi I'll take care of it!" while kakarrot was walking he picked up a tart and took a bite out of it and frowned from the taste and tried not to be rude by spitting it out as he made some funny faces

Chichi frowned at the sight of his face

He lifted and finger and turned to yamcha "Yamcha two questions" yamcha looked up to him " can you help me, and what did I just put in my mouth!"

"Yes and Fish tart"

Chichi covered her mouth with her hand trying not to laugh at kakarrot's face as he ran to the trash can and spit out the tart

"Oh yeah we've been experimenting on foods today and that was one of our experiments take it wasn't any good" hasky asked

Kakarrot coughed "That's is an understatement"

"Hey yamcha can you help me out here" kakarrot asked

"Absolutely" yamcha walked over to him

"Ok now say, say I was to put um one of yamcha's fish tarts in his pocket here like so" kakarrot put the tart in yamcha's shirt pocket "And I give it a nice what's the word I'm looking for WACK!" he hit the pocket making the tart splatter all over his shirt

Hasky and chichi's mouths dropped open while the twins just watched with blank faces

"I know that my dear pal yamcha would forgive me, right?" kakarrot asked

"Yes I forgive you" yamcha smiled

"Thanks you see how that works kids I do a thing he forgives it now can you find it in your hearts to forgive each other"

"No" they answered

"no, well I see this concept may need another example.." kakarrot looked around for something else until yamcha placed a hand on his shoulder

"Oh well permit me daddy" he lightly laughed as kakarrot leaned against the counter with one hand "Now kids if I were to take some of this leftover fish goo" he picked up a bowl with white goo inside while kakarrot scratted his right ear with his left hand "and put some of it in my hand….and just kind of goop it on daddy'y face like soooo" he started getting handfuls of goo out and placing it all over his face

Chichi and hasky's mouth's dropped even wider at the sight and the twin frowned

"I know that he would forgive me" yamcha smiled as he put the bowl down

Kakarrot grabbed him with one hand by the collar of his shirt "I'm gonna…" yamcha turned to the twins who were watching making kakarrot turn as well so he smiled "Forgive you…I forgive you..i do forgive you" he let him go and patted him on the shoulder "But let's keep going with this little concept shall we, now kids pay attention if I were to say uh" he turned to the counter "Oh I don't know take this whole pitcher of flounder goo and I was to do this" he smirked and began pouring the goo out onto yamcha's head making it roll through his hair down his neck and into shirt and the fish skeleton inside went down into his shirt as well " I know yamcha would forgive me right?"

"Oh I forgive you Kar!" yamcha fake smiled and turned to the twins "But children just so there's not a shadow of a doubt on this whole forgiveness thing" he moved behind kakarrot and grabbed an appliance "Suppose I were to take this egg beater and crank it up to high power and I shove it straight into…." He yelled as he was about to shove it into kakarrot's backside before the girls came yelled

"OK, OK!" they yelled as they moved them apart and hasky grabbed the egg beater to turn it off

Chichi turned to the twins " before this fish fry goes any further would you please tell each other you forgive them"

"We can't" gohan shook his head

"Why not?"

"We don't know what forgiveness means" chidori answered

"How about you girls explain it to them then" yamcha suggested

"Kids forgiveness means you know a person is sorry for what they did and you'll give the person another chance cause you love each other

"Oh!" the both turned to each other "I forgive you!" and hugged

"Now you two should go and clean up it's starting to smell in here" hasky turned to the men

"Right"

Frieza's hitmen

Kakarrot was currently in his lab making some notes on some genetics he had been studying when a servant came rushing in yelling "Kakarrot chichi's calling for you she says it's extremely urgent and to get up there right away!"

"Alright!" kakarrot placed two fingers on his forehead and teleported to chichi's side, she was watching the news and it had breaking news of an explosion in a city in the south "What's going on?"

"I don't know but the entire city is up in flames right now they don't know what happened" chichi cried, she had sent the kids to the play area so they wouldn't see

The phone began ringing making them jump but kakarrot answered it "Hello"

"Kakarrot it's Tien! Have you see the news of South city!"

"Yes I'm watching it right now!"

"Well I was near the city when it happened and I thought you might know who did it!"

"Why would I know that?"

"Because I was able to catch a glimpse of the person who did it with a powerful ki blast and he looked like some sort of alien"

"Was it piccolo?"

"No the reason I'm asking you is because the alien was wearing armor that was similar to the saiyan armor you wear!"

Kakarrot's eyes widened and he dropped the phone

"Kakarrot, kakarrot!" tien yelled getting his attention so he picked the phone back up

"Yeah I'm here tien are you sure the alien had armor like mine!"

"Yes!"

"Dammit!"

"What what's wrong!"

"Gather the other z-fighter and tell them to go to south city and help with the situation I'm going to handle the person who did this!"

"Alright you're the boss!" tien hung up

"Kar, what's wrong?" chichi asked

"I need to go I am certain that one of frieza's henchmen has come to this planet!" kakarrot growled

"What's going to happen?"

"I'm going to kill him!" kakarrot got changed into his armor and flew off in search of the abnormal Ki close to south city

oOo

A blue skinned alien was currently flying through the air over a large field collecting data on the planet for frieza's database when he was hit by a powerful ki –blast from behind sending him straight into the ground

When he recovered he crawled out of the hole to see kakarrot standing right above the crater

"Who are you?" he asked

"I should be asking you the same thing!"

"I see you want introductions fine, I am kinqu of the Planet Trade Organization led by The space tyrant frieza, your turn!"

"Ok I am kakarrot from the planet vegeta, and I already know of your beloved frieza so what are you doing here!"

"A saiyan that's impossible!"

"Consider it possible now what are you doing here!"

Kinqu smirked "I am here to collect data for Frieza's database so soon some of our warriors can come and sell this planet as well"

"That's not going to happen!"

"Oh and who is going to stop me you!"

"Yes you should try checking your scouter to see that you stand no chance!"

"Why would I need to check a monkey's power but I'll amuse you" kinqu turned on his scouter and it read his power level until it exploded on his face "That's impossible a saiyan can't be this strong!"

Kakarrot smirked "you should have done better research on saiyans" and got into a fighting positon "You're not going to be leaving this planet alive"

"Hah that was obviously a malfunction! You should have never defied lord frieza and come to join him a long time ago

"Oh we'll see about that! You just don't get it with the right training anyone can become this powerful! And I wouldn't join frieza if it was for the sake of the universe, his days will be coming to their end soon!"

"You turn on frieza and you'll pay for it with your life"

"Maybe yes but not today!" kakarrot began raising his power level to power up his kaioken attack making a red aura around him

"What is this!" kinqu yelled

"I've been hiding my true power for a long time and you're going to be the first one to witness it! What the scouter read wasn't even close!"

"Impossible this has to be a trick! A saiyan's power shouldn't even come close to mine!"

"With the training I've had it wouldn't be too hard to realize why I'm so powerful one thing you henchmen never knew about saiyans is that every time we battle we get even stronger than we were before!"

"What! No!" he gapped

"It's true you can beat us to the point of death, break every single bone in our bodies, it'll only make us more powerful!" kakarrot finally powered up all the way clowing away everything around them and causing kinqu to fall to the ground

Kinqu stood up and backed away and tried to reason with the saiyan "Wait hold on kakarrot, I have a great Idea why don't I join forces with you, I don't even like frieza and with both of us working together we could take on his army no sweat"

Kakarrot growled and took a step forward making kinqu back away "we would make a fantastic team!"

"Stop being such a pathetic soldier! This begging makes me sick" kakarrot began walking toward him making him walk backwards

"I'm not lying! You've got to believe me!"

Kakarrot just glared at him not making any movements, kinqu looked saw this as an opportunity and built up a ki blast behind his back, he shot it at kakarrot making an explosion then flew into the air above him and sent more ki blasts into the spot where he was standing

Once the smoke cleared he saw there was nothing but a bunch of rubble in the spot and laughed "He should have given up when he could maybe that'd way I would have let him live"

"Is that so!" kinqu turned around to see kakarrot floating behind him crossing his arms and smirking "Apparently your idea of weak is far different from mine!"

"How's you escape that!"

"You villains never do learn do you once again you have underestimated an opponent before you even studied them! And because of that you should start saying your prayers!"

"But…I…I.."

"What happened to all that confidence you had a moment ago" kinqu then tried to escape by flying away but while he was flying kakarrot appeared in front of him making him scream

Kakarrot punched him right in the stomach busting through his armor and sending him flying and once he was far enough kakarrot eyes lit up and kinqu's body exploded

oOo

"So you know who it was kakarrot?!" krillin asked once the z-fighters had helped with search and rescue in south city then came to look for kakarrot at the palace

"Yes it was one of frieza's henchmen coming to collect data for them to add earth to their list for conquers!"

"Man doesn't that guy ever know when enough is enough!" yamcha growled

"He sees himself as the most powerful being in the universe and he thinks because of that he has the right to have everyone under his rule!"

"So what do we do won't they come back when they start to wonder why the henchmen hasn't come back" tien asked

"No I doubt it his level of soldier doesn't qualify as one of the more important fighters so they'll just pass it off as well you can replace him and move on"

"But what about frieza are you still going to fight him once your strong enough?" chichi asked with worry in her eyes

"I don't know about that anymore I mean I do want to avenge the saiyan race but if I face him and I not strong enough I could be killed and I would be leaving my family and earth and everything else I've managed to make"

"Well maybe you should only face him if he becomes a threat to you again I mean you can try to ignore him and live life as you always do unless frieza comes to earth or something" yamcha suggested

"there is one thing I'm actually afraid of right now"

"What is it?" chichi asked

"The henchman had on a scouter I told you about those before how they also work as communicators and before it exploded I said I was from planet vegeta and it would have been heard over the scouter so I'm worried someone might have been listening that"

"Well if someone was listening maybe they won't see you as a threat because that henchmen didn't at first so why would stronger ones" tien asked

"That's true!"

"See you have to look on the bright side and don't always be so negative!" krillin cheered

"Thanks guys you should all head home it's getting late and we have to tuck in gohan and chidori!"

"Alright stay safe!"

"Will do!"

_To be continued_

**I got a review about kakarrot's power level in the dragon ball series and the reason he even had to actually fight was because he at least wanted to have a fight instead of just blowing his opponents up. Barddock has been training in the afterlife with all the other saiyans which is why he could fight kakarrot and in the original series goku managed to get so strong in the afterlife training so I though bardock could too.**

**I got most of the ideas of this chapter from an old family show called full house cause I wanted to have some family moments in this chapter and that was a good example. I didn't have any good family ideas since my sister lives far away and my parents are divorced **

**Kakarrot's leaving planet vegeta wouldn't be on record for radiz to find out from the database so some soldiers would have heard about kinqu's fight and the saiyan would find out and send radiz to get him.**


	15. Reunions

Reunions

Kakarrot dodged a punch from gohan, kakarrot and chichi wanted to train their kids to be just as strong as they were and began training them earlier that year. Chichi thought that her kids could grow up to be successful and be fighters since kakarrot was able to do it and she had been taking turns switching with chidori and gohan as they both trained in saiyan and turtle style.

Kakarrot had occasionally met up with piccolo time to time and they had come to a truce of sorts, piccolo had sensed his fight with kinqu and had realized he was no were near as powerful as him so kakarrot had offered him to join the z-fighters and get stronger as he trained with the other fighters. That wasn't enough to get him to change his ways so kakarrot told him of the namekian race and how most namekians were as strong as some saiyans because they trained with others to learn new techniques.

Piccolo was intrigued by this information and wanted to know more about his home race and planet, kakarrot had agreed to tell him everything he knew but asked that piccolo change his ways and help the z-fighters whenever they asked. Piccolo had agreed once he heard of the space tyrant frieza and thought that if he ever came to earth his rule wouldn't last and trained to maybe one day face him

"Alright so let's take a break and see how your mother and sister are doing"

"Ok!" gohan ran off at a high speed to the other side of the training department, kakarrot smiled and went after him

"Hey chichi chidori!" kakarrot called over to them as he watched them spar

"Daddy!" chidori ran over to him "I just got the hand of 10x gravity!"

"Wow really" kakarrot asked chichi

"Yes she struggled at first but she managed to do it after a while, how's gohan's training!" chichi asked

Kakarrot had been impressed with how fast gohan and chidori were learning gravity training they had already started getting their strength and speed up because of the gravity room now they just needed to learn flying and ki blasts

"He's about the same level as chidori is" kakarrot turned to the twins "You two are very impressive indeed"

"Thank you daddy!" gohan smiled

"Do you think we'll be as strong as you some day" chidori asked

"Maybe as long as you work hard enough" gohan and chidori cheered at the thought

Chichi clapped her hands "Ok now why don't we all go get cleaned up so that we can get to the reunion at Roshi's"

"Yeah we don't wanna be late"

oOo

A spacepod landed in the middle of a field that had nothing around for miles making a large crater in the ground, once it settled the door began opening shining a light out from it as a person slowly came out of it

The person stretched and floated to the top of the crater, he had on brown and black saiyan armor, long spiky hair, boots and hand bands with black tight pants (I don't like the type of outfit that radiz, nappa, and turles had so I'm giving them pants)

"So the creatures on this planet are alive" radiz looked to see animals running around in the field "If a saiyan really was sent here they either failed their mission or didn't have one to begin with" His scouter beeped "A life form with great power..distance 4880, this could be the saiyan" radiz flew off in the direction

oOo

Piccolo was standing on the edge of a cliff when he sensed an enourmous power approaching him "I sense a great power….coming..closer! is it kakarrot!" piccolo looked up to see a figure coming closer "Wait who is that?!"

Radiz landed a few feet away from him "You're not a saiyan" radiz frowned 'a namekian on this planet'

"Sorry to disappoint you, now what are you doing here? You have some business with me?"

"No I was looking for someone else"

"Then keep moving"

"My someone's in a bad mood"

"Believe me you have no idea"

Radiz smirked and pushed the button on his scouter "Hmph power level 422 more than I expected, still you're no match for me"

"I don't care how strong you are I already have a rival who happens to be a lot stronger than you oddly enough he wore armor like yours as well" piccolo raised an eyebrow

"What?!"

"I take it your another one of frieza's henchmen coming to challenge him but let me tell you, you don't have a chance"

"Did this warrior have a tail?"

"Yes but he kept it around his waist most of the time"

"I see" radiz thought for a moment 'there is a powerful saiyan here' his scouter beeped again giving him another signal"Another incoming power…a greater one" he flew straight up into the air and looked to the left "Aha! That way! Distance 12909….vast power! It can't be anyone other than a saiyan!" he flew off

oOo

"Yo anyone home!" bulma, yamcha, hasky, paur , and oolong came in the door of kame house "Long time no see!"

"Ohhh!" roshi turned to them

"Hey guys!" krillin smiled

"It's been too long, too long! Cold one's ain't ya? You ever come over unless we ask" roshi pouted

"Yeah well, we're here now aren't we? Bearing tea cakes even!" bulma showed them a small box in her hands

"Cakes yet! Now why'd you go and do a thing like that?! I'd have been perfectly happy with a ki—" roshi was interrupted by being hit on the head by bulma "Still no sense of humor!"

Bulma blushed "Just as ornery as ever, I see!"

"So how have you guys been huh?" krillin asked yamcha and hasky

"Oh we've been fine got ourselves good paying jobs and we've been living in our apartment for a while now with paur" yamcha smiled

"So why isn't launch here?" oolong asked

"Oh she's long gone she started dating tien and went off with him and chiotzu a long time ago" krillin took the box from bulma and put it on the counter

"so why aren't kakarrot and the others here?" hasky asked

"I don't know they said they were coming I guess they're on their way!"

oOo

Kakarrot and his family were traveling to roshi's island by a copter and once they were close enough

"See it?! That's Roshi's house" Kakarrot showed the twins the house and once they landed chichi picked up chidori and kakarrot got gohan

"Hey anyone home!" chichi called

"huh?" bulma turned to the door

"They're here" krillin smiled as they all ran out to join them

"Kakarrot! Chichi! And the twins!"

"Wow they've gotten so big since I last saw them" bulma smiled at the children

"So gohan, chidori how have you two been" hasky asked

"We've been great we learning a lot from our tutors and we've gotten to a secondary school level now" gohan smiled

"Wow impressive"

"Yup and our training is going well to were already mastered 10x gravity" chidori added

"Your training them in the gravity room isn't that a bit dangerous" yamcha asked

"Ah don't worry they're fine I only do what I know they can handle anyway" kakarrot shrugged

"Well as long as you're going easy on them unlike you did on me" krillin commented

"Hey you asked for me to be hard on you remember" kakarrot responded

"So how have things been going with the kingdom and the company" roshi asked

"Oh the kingdom had been running smoothly not really anything to complain about since we have the z-fighters for defence, the company for finances, and the other kingdoms have been running fine as well" chichi answered

"The company is doing just as well I managed to recreate most of the saiyan technology and produce it as well as find a few cures but not much those diseases are hard to crack" kakarrot looked down to the kids "Why don't you two go play with oolong, paur, ad turtle you don't want to listen to grown up talk do you"

"No sir" they both ran off to play on the beach

"How have you all been anyway?" chichi asked

"We've all been fine nothing much going on in our lives right now" bulma answered

"Hey have you done any traveling for the dragon balls lately kakarrot?" krillin asked

"Actually yes only when I find the time though I did manage to find 3 dragon balls their all back home"

"You know it's crazy to think of the adventures we used to have looking for those" yamcha thought

"Yeah I know" kakarrot smiled

"So what are you guys gonna wish for when you get all seven?" krillin asked

Chichi thought for a moment "I don't know krillin, come to think of it we don't really want anything our lives are perfect the way they are"

Gohan and chidori ran back to their parents "Daddy mommy! Look what we found!" they showed them a couple of seashells

"Wow these are pretty neat" kakarrot bent down to get a better look

"You gonna add these to your collection?" chichi asked

"Yup I wanna try and craft these too" chidori looked the shells over

Kakarrot smiled down at them until he sensed something and stood up with a look on his face looking through the sky

"What is it?" krillin asked

"What's the matter?" yamcha asked

"Something's coming….and it's strong"

"What is it I don't see anything!" bulma looked up to the sky

"Everyone get inside quick!" kakarrot ordered

"But what about you" chichi asked

"Don't worry I'll be fine now go quick!"

The group nodded and they all went inside and a few minutes later a gust of wind came from above the island, once kakarrot looked up he was shocked to see who it was

'This can't be real' kakarrot's eyes widened "R-Radiz?!" he yelled

Radiz was confused "How do you know my…" but once he landed and got a better look at him "W-wait kakarrot?!"

"You're alive?!"

"I should be the one saying that"

"Well I thought you had died on planet vegeta all those years ago I mean I didn't see you at all after you were called out of the academy I figured you ditched me again and died "

"Actually once I was called out of the academy I was sent on a mission with someone and left the planet I thought it was odd but the officials said it was a special request that I went on that mission and they had already informed you and mother"

"They never told us anything"

"Kakarrot what's going on?" krillin asked coming out with everyone they had all sensed the person land but no fighting or yelling so they came out to see what was happening

"Who are all of them?" radiz asked

"Oh guys you're never gonna believe this but this is my brother radiz remember I told you about him a few times!" kakarrot smiled

"What but isn't your brother supposed to be dead!" Yamcha yelled

"I just found out he wasn't even on the planet when it was destroyed"

"That's great you have your brother back now!" chichi cheered

"What were you originally here for radiz" kakarrot asked

"The others asked me to come to this planet and retrieve the saiyan that was here but I never would have guessed it would be my brother" radiz smirked

"What did you need me for?"

"Well do you remember prince vegeta?" kakarrot nodded "He survived planet vegeta's evaporation as well and he along with the other saiyans who survived have rebelled against frieza were through taking orders from him and were going to take him out!"

"Wait you've been working for frieza all this time?" kakarrot's eyes widened as well as some of the others eyes

"Only until just recently when we decided to rebel why?"

"Don't you know what he did to your race and you still worked for him all these years!" krillin yelled

"What?!" radiz frowned

"He destroyed your home planet vegeta how can you even stomach the sight of him!" yamcha yelled

"He what?!" radiz yelled

"You never knew?" kakarrot asked

"No we were told that planet vegeta was destroyed by an comet that collided with its atmosphere the message was sent out a few hours after it was destroyed, now I find out we've been manipulated all these years!"

" Yes I was saved because mom and dad sent me away at the last minute before frieza hit the planet with his deathball"

"We need to call the rest of the saiyans and tell them about this" radiz growled

"Which saiyans survived?" kakarrot asked

Radiz smiled "Actually one is our dear old cousin turles"

"Turles survived" kakarrot smiled

"Yes he was on the mission with me that day, prince vegeta, commander–in-chief nappa are the only other survivers"

"Well that's better than nothing, don't say too much over the communications who knows who could be listening in, he's already sent a henchmen here a while ago"

"vegeta won't be happy about the lack of information"

"We'll tell them when they arrive" kakarrot felt a tugging on his pants so he and radiz looked down to see the twins

"Daddy what's happening?"

"Daddy?" radiz asked

"Oh right kids this is my brother radiz remember I told you about him a few times"

"So that mean he's our uncle" chidori smiled

"Yes say hello to uncle radiz" the twins turned to him and greeted him

"Kakarrot you've mated with a human and had spawns?" radiz was astonished

"Yes over here is my mate chichi you sister-in-law, and these are my kids gohan and chidori the others are my friends that I've made while I've been here"

"Well this certainly had gotten interesting"

"Not anything you were expecting when you came huh?" bulma asked

"Not even close"

oOo

Serveral hours later they had managed to contact all the z-fighters including piccolo and informed each of them of the news, they all said they were going to start training again and would come once the other saiyans arrived , radiz had already sent a transmission to prince vegeta to come to earth with the others

Vegeta had asked for a reason but radiz had told him it was a private matter and it could not be spoken over their communicators, vegeta agreed after a while and now they were on their way

"They should all be here within a few month's we were closer to this planet then we thought, but even with these warriors and the saiyans I still doubt we can take on frieza"

"That's why we're going to start training" kakarrot smirked

"What kind of training are you planning?" radiz asked

"You first need to learn to read power levels without scouters and before you say anything it is possible I was shocked at first to so you're not alone but first we need to get back home that's where we're going to be training"

"How far?"

"Pretty far but don't worry it won't take long and you'll love it I live with my family in a palace because I'm royalty here now"

"You're royalty!"

"Yes my wife chichi is a princess of the ox-kingdom which makes me a prince"

"You really are something you know that"

"I know, but once we get there you need to freshen up" radiz lifted an eyebrow "I mean radiz do you have a sense of smell or what!"

oOo

Once they got back to the palace kakarrot asked a maid named leslie to help radiz get situated and take him to one of the guest rooms

"You must be feeling overwhelmed" chichi looked to him as he sat on the couch

"Yeah who wouldn't though I find out my brother and cousin are alive as well as two other saiyans and that I am going to have to face frieza"

"You're leaving daddy?" chidori asked

"No I mean maybe I don't know but even if I do it wouldn't be forever I will come back but I need to help defeat this bad person out there so people can live in peace isn't that what you would want for everyone?"

"Yes but can we come with you then?" gohan asked

"I don't think this is your level of fighting yet kids"

"Then train us even harder we want to help!"

"Kakarrot you blood is coursing through their veins you know they have your stubbornness so I don't think you can stop them" chichi smirked

"I guess we could give it a try"

"Alright!" the twins cheered

oOo

"Let's get started!" kakarrot announced and got a capsule out of his pocket once it was opened it revealed a massive trunk

"What is that? Radiz asked

"Your training gear" kakarrot got out a shirt, wrist bands, and boots and handed them over to radiz who immediately groaned at the weight "The weights will help you get a lot faster"

"Weighted clothes! So you're wearing this as well" radiz asked

"Yes I wear it as often as I can" he then got out two more smaller pairs and handed them to gohan and chidori "Now these are your this is the big league training, you sure you want to go through with it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright then put them on so we can get started" they each went to the dressing rooms and did so then came back "Ok we'll begin by sparing to get warmed up gohan chidori you two will fight each other and radiz your with me"

The fighters paired up and moved into the battle ground part of the training department and began sparing but radiz and the twins moved a bit slow because their weights were slowing them down

Kakarrot easily dodged a punch from his brother but he was impressed that radiz was already getting used the weights " You're a pretty fast learner"

"I've been to planets with far more gravity then this planet, the weight are a bit heavy but I getting the hang of it"

"Their bound to be effective on your training" He punched radiz in the stomach "But you still gotta pick up your speed a bit"

Chidori sent a punch at gohan and he barely managed to dodge it, they were both having trouble adjusting to the weight but they asked for this so they weren't going to complain. After gohan dodged the attack he moved behind chidori hit her in the back sending her to the ground, she recovered and flipped over to stand back up then rushed at gohan and began throwing punches and kicks as she could while gohan did the same

After a while of sparing kakarrot stopped everyone and they were going to continue with the next lesson

"Ok I want you all to attack me"

"Isn't that a bit unfair daddy?" gohan asked

"Yes but I'll go easy on you" kakarrot smiled

"Fine" radiz charged at his brother but he blocked it he turned just in time to see gohan and chidori were going to attack behind him so he used one arm to fight both of them and the other to fight radiz after a while he used a force of energy to blow them each away

Kakarrot vanished then reappeared behind radiz and chopped him on the side of the neck making him fall unconscious then moved to the twins and to knock them out he punched them each in the stomach

oOo

Later that night, kakarrot had gotten the twins to bed with chichi's help and had asked leslie to help radiz get back to his room.

"How'd training go?" chichi asked

"It went pretty well"

"I noticed radiz was a bit banged up I though you would go easy on him"

"I did if I had really fought him he would be dead and I wasn't going to do that"

"So is there anything I can do to help with this training?"

"Actually yes could you make three more pairs of saiyan armor for radiz and the twins and have them be weighted so I don't have to use the GI's"

"What's wrong with the GI's"

"They just get destroyed to easily with the armor they can be more protective and durable against attacks and you do want gohan and chidori to be safe don't you"

"Alright I'll get it done anything else?"

"No that's it I'm gonna start training them in the gravity room once they get used to the weights and once they get the hang of that I can start my own training"

"Well good luck with that"

oOo

Kakarrot flipped back to avoid a punch from radiz and the kicked him in the jaw sending him into the wall behind them. Kakarrot flew at him and punched him hard in the stomach making him spit out some blood

He was not going to go easy on him just because he was his brother and he had not gone easy on the twins either just because they were his children they had asked him not to for a reason and they had been banged up a bit so today they were working on schooling while he trained with radiz in the gravity room

When radiz recovered he punched kakarrot in the face sending him back and charged at him he put his arms in front of him to block the series of attack he had been using more power in these spars because radiz had been getting stronger from his recoveries

Radiz moved back and charged up a ki blast and fired it at kakarrot, he made a shield around him to protect him making a huge explosion in the room once it cleared kakarrot smirked "You're getting good, but you should try concentrating more power into you ki blasts to make them more powerful"

oOo

"Lord frieza we have some news on the where about of the surviving saiyans"

"What is it?" frieza asked

"One of our informants heard over the communicators that the saiyan radiz had gone to earth because there was another saiyan there that had survived"

"That doesn't give me the location of all of the saiyans you only managed to find two I want all 6 of them not just 2!"

"But sire radiz sent a message after he found the other saiyan to the others and they are all on their way there now! They should be arriving on a planet called earth in a few short months, I think something suspicious is going on if they are all meeting up"

"You may be right" frieza rubbed his chin "I want them all brought to me immediately send a squad of soldiers and collect them!"

"Sire with all the saiyans together they could be hard to defeat and prince vegeta is one of them!"

"Then what do you suggest I do!"

"Maybe you should sent your most elite team there to finish them off once and for all wouldn't it be better to just destroy them"

"Yes, those monkeys always got on my nerves I have no need for their existence any longer I will send zarbon and dodoria to exterminate them with some elite soldiers of mine to complete the task "

"Yes sir I will arrange It immediately!" he bowed

"And do make sure there is not a full moon on the day you arrive"

oOo

/Months later/

Kakarrot stretched his muscles as he got ready for another day of training. He had been using the gravity room to train radiz and the twins for months now and they had all improved greatly that the twins were now as strong as he was when he was their age and radiz was almost on par with him now. Today they decided to take a break from training at the palace and moved to an open field to they could fully test their strength

"Alright today were going to switch it around so gohan you will be fighting against radiz and chidori you're with me"

"Yes finally a challenge!" gohan cheered

"Are you saying I'm weak!" chidori glared at her brother

"What no I meant I mean um…" gohan stuttered

"Ok let's just get to the fights and we'll see who's weak after that ok" radiz and kakarrot broke them apart and moved to their positions

Gohan charged at his uncle throwing an assortment of punches and kicks in his direction but radiz managed to dodge or block each of them until gohan got angry and landed a kick to his stomach sending him back a little. Before he recovered gohan flew at him and punched him in the face it didn't hurt as much as it could have but he was impressed by the boy's strength

Gohan moved back and formed a ki blast in his hands "KA…ME…Ha…ME….HAAAA!" he fired it at him, radiz took it head on and managed to deflect it into the sky

A few feet away kakarrot was fighting chidori who had just send a ball of ki at him but he caught it in his hand and threw it back at her, she managed to dodge it but was blown to the ground from the blast she got up again at charged at him intending to punch him but he dodge it then another chidori came and punched him in the stomach making him realize the first had been an afterimage she then kicked him down and fired a ki blast at him

Once the smoke cleared he smirked at her "Not bad, you're becoming a true saiyan warrior"

"Yeah but I can sense that I'm still no were near you or uncle radiz's power levels"

"Nothing more training can't fix"

Radiz picked himself off the ground feeling a bit embarrassed that gohan had managed to get the drop on him like he did ' I guess I shouldn't have underestimated him just because he's a child'

Gohan fired another ki blast down at him from the sky but he managed to dodge it before he flew down and began attacking him with punches and kicks

They continues their training for more hours before they headed back to the palace

_To be continued_

**Wanted to get in one more chapter before the weekend because I won't be able to update going to my mom's house to take my driving lessons with the driving instructor and she doesn't have a computer**

**I'm thinking of beginning another story the one that I wrote about on my profile but that just an idea so far I need to write it the publish it so I don't think that one will be up soon**


	16. Frieza's men vs Z-fighters

Frieza's men vs z-fighters

Kakarrot and the rest of the z-fighters were standing out in the middle of a large abandoned field "These are the coordinates prince vegeta calculated they would land" raditz announced

"All we have to do now is wait then" kakarrot bent down and sat on a large rock behind him

"Will we have to do any fighting?" tien asked

"No I don't think so unless one of them is in a bad mood or something maybe" raditz shrugged

"How powerful are they compared to you two?" yamcha asked

Kakarrot thought about it "Couldn't tell you since I haven't seen them yet but I doubt they could be that powerful and once we tell them what frieza did then I'm sure they'll join us and help us defeat frieza"

"They should be arriving soon" raditz announced

The z-fighters turned to him then up to the sky and a few seconds later they felt three immense power levels coming straight for them

"O wow gohan you feel that" chidori looked up to the sky blocking the sun with one hand

"Yeah they're powerful" gohan replied

"I have a feeling that that's just the tip of the iceberg" krillin mumbled

Three spacepods came into their view then they saw them shoot down and each of them land a few feet away from them making a three large craters

oOo

Prince vegeta slowly stepped out of his spacepod and floated to the top. He looked around to see they had landed in the middle of a large field and turned to his fellow saiyans who were just getting out of their craters "Locate the highest power levels"

Nappa obeyed and pressed a button on his scouter

"I don't think we'll be needing to do that nappa" turles pointed over to the approaching z-fighters and once they landed he was surprised to see kakarrot land with raditz in front of the others

"Hey turles surprised to see me" kakarrot waved

Turles frowned but then smirked "I am surprised I can't imagine how raditz felt when he saw you"

"It was pretty shocking although he was too since he thought we were the once that died" raditz smirked

"Hey can you blame me I've been here for years and your just now showing up"

"Enough of this family squabble. What was so important that we had to fly across the galaxy to hear" vegeta asked

"We want your help to defeat frieza" kakarrot asked

"We just rebelled against him if we go after him now we will mostly likely parish" nappa yelled

"Quite nappa!" vegeta turned to kakarrot "So you wish to challenge the strongest being in the galaxy"

"Yes and you should want to as well for what he did to planet vegeta" kakarrot growled

"And that would be?" vegeta was quite interested in this although he was still debating whether or not to go and fight frieza. He did wish to gain more power but he wasn't foolish enough to go and pick a fight with someone who clearly outmatched him

"We've been lied to prince vegeta I learned from kakarrot that it was frieza who destroyed our home planet not some comet I felt like a fool when I found out for buying into frieza's lie" raditz

"What how do you know this kakarrot?" turles asked

"I was on the planet before it was destroyed I only managed to escape mere seconds before the planet was destroyed by frieza's deathball"

"I cannot believe we have been made fools of for so long I will make them pay for thinking they could make slaves out of the saiyan race" vegeta growled as his power level raised along with his anger

While the z-fighters waited for him to calm down they all sensed more large power levels coming from the sky. The saiyans became aware of this as well because their scouters beeped to notify them of the approaching power levels

"Six large power levels are coming this way" kakarrot turned to his fellow saiyans "Did you bring anyone with you?"

"No we came alone" turles answered

"The largest power level is at 24,000" nappa informed them "and they are heading this way" once the space pods landed

"Frieza must have heard about this over the scouters and sent his men to exterminate us" vegeta growled

oOo

Zarbon and dodoria exited their space pods along with four other elite henchmen of frieza's army. Dodoria checked his scouter "Vegeta is defiantly here…although there are several other high power levels with him in that direction"

"This should be easy" zarbon had a bored expression on his face

"I want to take on vegeta" a henchmen asked "He and I have some business to settle"

"You can have your fun I'm just going to observe the fight anyway" zarbon shrugged

"I don't see why lord frieza sent so many of us I am more than capable of defeating those monkeys" dodoria pouted as they all rose into the air and took off in the direction of the power levels

oOo

"Alright everyone get ready their almost here" kakarrot announced as the z-fighters braced themselves

Once frieza's henchmen landed vegeta was quite amused to see zarbon with the group "Zarbon how very nice to see you to what do we owe this honor"

"I'd like to ask the same vegeta" zarbon observed the other fighters "What brings the saiyans to a planet of this caliber"

"Well it just so happens that two of my fellow saiyans found a long lost family member of theirs and I thought it would be rude as prince to not come and greet him in person"

"Frieza has ordered us to exterminate the saiyans on sight and from what I can see there are five of you in total"

"I'd like to see you try and defeat us we have been doing our share of training since we rebelled against frieza" vegeta smirked

"As cocky as ever" a henchmen smirked "I am going to enjoy sending you into the next dimension"

"Alright!" zarbon yelled as he turned to the henchmen "You will be taking care of those weaker fighters in behind the saiyans while dodoria and I will handle the monkeys ourselves"

"What but I thought I could have vegeta" a henchman whined

"You will follow your orders" zarbon growled "Now go!"

The henchmen needed no more orders and charged at the z-fighters. One took on the hybrid twins thinking it would be easy, another took on yamcha and krillin, another took on tien and another took on piccolo

The henchmen smirked down at the twins as he prepared to fight them

Dodoria smirked at prince vegeta "Why don't you surrender now that a way it would save you the embarrassment"

A henchmen sent a kick into piccolo's stomach knocking him down "You fighters are so pathetic I wish I could've taken on a saiyan" this got piccolo angry so when the henchmen tried to punch him piccolo caught his hand then sent a surge of electricity through him and punched him away

The twins were faring good as well the henchmen they were fighting hadn't expected them to be so powerful and was ill prepared. The henchmen flew at gohan trying to punch him but he fazed out of the way and when he turned around he was hit to the ground by chidori, when the henchmen got up he glared at the two twins 'how can a couple of brats be so powerful' he checked his scouter again and was shocked to see their power levels 'this cannot be its over 5000'

The henchmen were doing a little better against yamcha and krillin one of them managed to land a punch into yamcha's stomach sending him flying, when krillin tried to come and help the henchman shot him with a ki blast sending him flying as well but the henchmen was then hit from behind knocking him down then turned to see piccolo smirking behind him

Tien was faring a little better then yamcha and krillin but not by much he tried to punch his opponent but he phased out the way and was hit in the back knocking him to the ground so when the henchmen was about to do the finishing blow couldn't move. The henchman was blown away by a ki blast and tien turned to see kakarrot smiling down at him "Need a hand"

Vegeta tried to kick dodoria but he grabbed his foot and slammed him into the ground then blasted nappa and turles away with a ki blast when they tried a surprise attack from behind "Really saiyans" he smirked down at vegeta "Did you really think you could beat me?"

"This isn't over yet!" vegeta growled and released more energy blowing dodoria away then flew at him again

Piccolo knelt down by the henchmen on the ground grabbing his hair and pulling him up to meet his eyes "Your weaker than I thought you would be…now it's time to send you into the next dimension" he formed a ki blast in his other hand the fired it into the man's face causing an explosion

Kakarrot was able to defeat the henchmen against tien with ease by phasing out of the way of an attack then grabbing him by the back of his armor and throwing him into the air then sending a ki blast to destroy him

A henchman landed a hit into chidori's stomach making her double over taking a few steps back, the henchmen then kicked her to the ground and was about to blast her when gohan appeared and blasted him away "You ok chidori?"

"Good thanks for the save" she smiled then turned to the soldier "How about we try that new technique huh?"

Gohan thought for moment "Sure should be a surpise"

Both twins raised their power levels and began to be consumed in light, the lights combined and formed into a large oval looking blast then shot out to the henchmen and caused a large explosion

Once the smoke dissipated they saw that the soldier had been destroyed and cheered at their victory

Raditz shot a fist at zarbon but it backfired because zarbon grabbed his arm then twisted it behind his back and then kicked him away. He then flew at kakarrot intending to punch him but he dodged it he was then kneed in the stomach making him spit out some blood and take a few steps back in disbelief but before he could fully recover he was punched in the jaw and sent him flying to the ground

"What's the matter zarbon" kakarrot smirked "Aren't we just a couple of worthless monkeys?"

Vegeta was sent into the side of a cliff making in crumble down on him, nappa was beaten up practically paralyzed on the ground not too far away and turles had tried to attack with his own ki blast but dodoria's blast overpowered his and consumed him knocking him away

"So much for the rebellion" dodoria laughed "You saiyans really are pathetic did you really think you could take on lord frieza's empire you're nothing but a big joke"

Vegeta growled and let his energy blow all the rubble off him as he glared over at dodoria "How dare you insult my race I will make you suffer!" he flew at dodoria intending to punch him but dodoria dodged and the grabbed him from behind

"Oh vegeta when will you ever learn" he lifted hand and began preparing a ki blast but before he could release it he was hit and sent skidding across the ground

Vegeta turned to see raditz had kicked dodoria away from him "Ah raditz my hero" he huffed

"Your welcome" he said sarcastically

Dodoria recovered and glared at radiz "You stupid monkey! I'll kill you!"

Raditz got into a fighting stance and prepared for dodoria's next attack, he looked down at vegeta "How about we take him together eh?"

"Sure why not" vegeta smirked then charged at dodoria sending a variety of punches and kicks at him but dodoria managed to dodge or block all of them, when dodoria sent his own attacks at him vegeta had been able to block some of them but more of them landed on him then he could dodge

When raditz saw an opening he shot out a ki blast and sent dodoria flying back then flew at him and began attacking him with multiple kicks and punches

Dodoria spit out some blood then wiped some off the corner of his mouth "That was luck! You caught me off guard so I'm through playing around!" He flew at the injured vegeta and tried to send a ki blast to kill him but before it he could even charge it up a powerful ki blast was sent his way and destroyed him by raditz

Zarbon was in shock when he saw that dodoria had been destroyed and looked over to raditz 'how could he have defeated dodoria he was always such a weakling and didn't even come close to our power' he checked his scouter and saw that his power level saw around 15000 'dodoria was defeated by that level of power if he was then he didn't deserve to live'

"Looks like you're the only one left zarbon" kakarrot smirked

"Well I'll just going to have to kill all of you to make us even!"

Zarbon sent a ki blast at him but kakarrot only bent his neck to dodge it, he then flew at zarbon and landed a punch in his face knocking him down. When zarbon recovered he tried to punch kakarrot but he caught his fist in his hand then sent him flying into the air

Zarbon sent a ki blast at him as he flew up toward him but kakarrot defected it to the ground below them he sent another blast but he dodged it then kicked zarbon in the face sending him toward the ground

"Please don't hold back for my sake" kakarrot smirked down at him, zarbon took that as an invitation and transformed into his ultimate form making him look even more like a lizard then flew back up at him

The z-fighters were shocked at the sudden increase in power from him and watched as he flew up toward kakarrot

Zarbon sent a powerful ki blast at kakarrot and he was able to keep it from hitting him with his shield but was blown to the ground. Kakarrot turned his head to see zarbon coming down at him 'take the bait' he smirked and grabbed a handful of dirt from ground then flew back up so when zarbon followed his he released It and blinded him

While he was trying to get the dirt out of his eyes kakarrot appeared behind him and ki punched him in the back sending him back toward the ground destroying that part of the armor. When zarbon turned to look at him he wasn't there, he appeared above him and double punched him on the head sending him into the ground making a crater

Kakarrot then send multiple ki blast at the spot where zarbon had landed. Once the smoke cleared a very injured zarbon crawled out of the crater "How dare you, you bastard!"

"Our little scuffle appears to be taking a toll on you zarbon…forgive me for saying this but I don't think you'll last much longer"

"Just keep talking dirty monkey but you'll realize soon enough that my power paled in comparison to mine!"

"We'll just have to see about that wont we!" kakarrot flew at zarbon again and kneed him in the stomach sending him skidding across the ground

Zarbon quicly recovered and flew back at kakarrot sending multiple punched and kicks at him but kakarrot was able to dodge or block all of them then phased out of the way

"I'm getting tired of this so I'm just going to end it alright" kakarrot appeared behind zarbon and began forming a ki blast "KA…ME….HA…ME…..HAAAA!" he fired the blast at him, zarbon tried to block it but it was too powerful and sent him flying back into a cliff causing it to crumble above him

Zarbon yelled in anger as he blew the rubble off him and looked around angrily for kakarrot "Where did he go!" he then felt a tap on his shoulder from behind and turned to see a smiling kakarrot

"Say hi to yemma for me" kakarrot then send a powerful ki blast into his back and destroyed him instantly

A barely alive soldier managed to make it back to his spacepod and set the ship to fly back to the nearest control center while he put his life support systems on. The z-fighters who though he was dead had mentioned something about dragon balls while they watched the saiyans fight and how they could grant any wish so he knew that was something lord frieza would want to hear. He had once heard an old legend about the dragon balls from planet namek but it was always said to be a myth so no one ever bothered to look into it but now that he knew it was real he would report it to frieza

oOo

"Well glad that's over with" kakarrot sighed

"It won't be peaceful or long when they don't return to report to frieza he will send more to investigate" turles announced

"That's perfectly fine with me" vegeta smirked "Once I've recovered I will gladly take on any opponent that challenges me"

"So what's going to happen next?" krillin asked

"I suppose we should start with planning to take on frieza and train to get stronger so that we can take him on" raditz suggested

"Yeah no offence prince vegeta, nappa, and turless but you need more training so that you can take on frieza but I know the perfect way for you all to train!"

"None taken" turles shrugged

"So what is this training that you have in mind kakarrot?" vegeta asked

"It's a room called the gravity room where you can train at higher levels of gravity than any planet you've been on and it's really effective it can help increase your power, endurance, and speed"

"Seems tempting" nappa thought

Tien looked around the battlefield while they were talking and saw a trail of blood leading away from the field so he used his advanced eye sight to see where the trail led and saw it led to a crater with no spacepod in it

"Um kakarrot" tien got his attention "I think one of those henchmen managed to escape"

"What?!" kakarrot looked around to only see three bodies

"He's most likely going to report back to frieza" vegeta growled and turned to kakarrot " you shouldn't have even let him live fool!"

"I didn't let him live I thought they had all been killed"

"So what if he got away you just said that more soldiers would probably come back anyway" yamcha shrugged

"Right as long as no one said any valuable information that he could have heard it's fine" raditz shrugged

"Hey weren't you talking about the dragon balls while daddy was fighting the lizard guy?" gohan asked krillin

"What!" kakarrot yelled

Krillin jumped then his eyes widened "He might not have heard that bit I mean we only mentioned that if anyone happened to die we could use the dragon balls to wish you back to life"

"Fools all of you, you should have been more cautious now he is going to tell frieza about the dragon balls and he will come to try and wish for something" piccolo growled

"I doubt he would come here for the dragon balls he'll probably go to the source of dragon balls…Planet Namek" kakarrot growled

"Yes" raditz agreed "It would make sense to go to the planet they were originally from"

"So that myth was more of a fact then a simple fable was it" vegeta rubbed his chin

"The myth of the dragon balls from our academy lessons right" turles asked

"We thought it was just a fable so we never bothered to investigate but now that we know its true we could have any wish we want" nappa smiled

Kakarrot got a bad feeling "Please tell me you don't have bad intentions guys I mean if you plan on taking frieza's place or something I'll just kill you right now!"

"Oh don't worry kakarrot we weren't planning anything like that while raditz was on his way to earth we came upon a small colony of surviving saiyans led by my younger brother tarble. They were in very bad condition but we managed to help them so now that we know of the dragon balls we could wish planet vegeta back and have the saiyans brought back as well"

"That's a great idea they could all help us defeat frieza!" krillin smiled

"I doubt any other saiyan could help us defeat frieza they wouldn't have the right training for one and if frieza got word of the saiyans coming back to life he would just go kill them again so we should kill frieza first and then wish the planet back" turles suggested

"What could a person like frieza want to wish for though I mean he had everything he could want being the ruler of the galaxy of this lifetime and all" tien asked

"That's most likely it" piccolo concluded as they all turned to him "He doesn't want his rule to end so he would want to live forever by wishing for immortality!"

"That kind of power would get to his head!" raditz growled "Life would be an even more hell if frieza gains immortality!"

"We need to get to namek and make sure that doesn't happen then" kakarrot announced

"We also have to be prepared to fight him as well so we should begin the training immediately and work on a spaceship to take us all there!" turles stood up

"We should head to capsule corp you and nappa can stay there and turles can come and live with me and radiz back at my palace" kakarrot told vegeta "I need to talk to anyway"

oOo

"So you're planning to go to planet namek to stop frieza from gaining immortality huh?" bulma asked

"Yes and I need you to build a gravity room so that vegeta and nappa can train in while they stay here so that they can be prepared to fight frieza as well" kakarrot asked

"Sure should be a synch I've already got the basics done in one of these rooms anything else?"

"I also need you to build a spaceship that we can all fly in to get to namek as well with the technology from saiyan tech. it should be easy to build a fast enough spaceship right?"

"Sure it shouldn't take too long"

"Then we will be heading to namek as soon as it's ready?" raditz motioned to the full-blooded saiyans

"Not so fast!" piccolo growled "We are coming with you as well" he motioned to the rest of the z-fighters

"I don't think this is your level of fighting ability guys" kakarrot tried to reason with them

"We're not letting you guys have all the fun were gonna be there every step of the way to lend our helping hand" tien smirked

"And you all still need to recover from your battle just now luckily we had a few regeneration tanks installed in the medical ward of capsule corp!" bulma smiled

"Yeah but I've got my own back at the palace that we can use when we get there" kakarrot told her

"Alright then so the spaceship should be done within a month unless you want any modifications done to it?" bulma asked

"Like what?" turles asked

"Well we could add a gravity simulator to it as well as other training supplies inside of it"

"Sure how long would that take then?"

"A little under two months good?"

"Yes thanks"

"does anyone know when the next batch of senzu beans will be ready?" yamcha asked

"I think said it would be a few days before the beans are ready" chidori answered

"Why don't we send some of the z-fighters ahead to scout the area and send us some updates before while we heal up and train" kakarrot asked

"Yeah krillin, tien, and yamcha could go first in the space pods the saiyans used to get here" bulma suggested

"Whoa wait we wouldn't stand much of a chance against frieza so shouldn't one of the saiyans at least go with us" yamcha asked

"You couldn't be confronting the army right up front you'll only be there to observe and tell us what's going on"

"Alright that shouldn't be too hard" krillin sighed

"Just make sure not to get spotted if frieza manages to catch wind of you the best option is to stay hidden and call us if you need us there sooner" raditz told them

"So we have our plan set! Anyone opposed to it?" kakarrot asked

"We have one!" the twins announced making everyone turn to them

"We should go with krillin, tien and yamcha we are just as strong as them and can help!"

"It's gonna be really dangerous kids" kakarrot told them

"That's what were trained for " gohan crossed his arms

"And you just said it would only be a covert mission to observe and collect information" chidori smirked

"They got you there cuz" turles smirked

"They did do better than we did against frieza's henchmen too" tien told him

Kakarrot thought for a moment "Alright but you still need to talk to your mother"

"Ok then I'll be sure to make two spaceships" bulma smiled

"And mom isn't going to object she never has about our training before" gohan smiled

"Ok we should all disperse and start with the healing and training then" kakarrot announced

_To be continued_

**I passed my driving lessons just barely though because the instructor was making me really nervous with his harsh teaching. Now I'm going to wait at least a month to take the driving test and get my driver's license though I'm not 100% confident in my driving I'm about 70% confident.**

**I just got back home last night and it was too late to post a new chapter but I've been working on this one since I got home from school so I hope it's good enough before I go to bed for school tomorrow**


	17. Planet Namek

Planet Namek

The twins looked up in amazement at the large spaceship that bulma and had made for them to travel to namek. It was a sphere shaped ship with one blue line in the middle of it with circle shaped windows and was nearly 20 ft high. Its had two bedrooms one for the twins and the other for the guys, a kitchen, and bathroom.

"You two ready for space travel?" krillin asked from behind them

"Yup" they smiled as they looked themselves over to check their saiyan armor

"You two are just like your father" Krillin smiled

"Really" gohan asked, his father was his role model since he was so strong and was able to save the earth so many times there was also the fact that he was academically smart as well.

"Yeah especially with those outfits on"

Chidori looked down at her armor it was purple and black with short sleeves and pants. It inspired her to become the best she could be after hearing about how strong the saiyan race was.

"Let's get a move on" Piccolo yelled over to them "We need to get those dragon balls before frieza does remember"

"Right" the twins ran on board followed by krillin

"How soon are we going to be there?" yamcha asked

" said it would be about a week" tien answered as he shut the door to the spaceship "Everyone get in your seats and buckle up"

The twins and humans quickly got into their seats and pulled the seatbelt from each side of the chair and buckled it

Piccolo initiated the launch and everyone tried to brace themselves before the spaceship shot up into the air while they felt like they were being pushed against their seats. They felt relief once they were out of earth's atmosphere

"Alright were out of the atmosphere now so everyone can unbuckle themselves now"

"Let's get to gravity training" gohan jumped out of his seat

"Count me in" chidori cheered

"Me too" krillin joined in

"How about we all train" yamcha asked

"Sure let's set it to 10x gravity for now so that we can get the hand of it"

"But daddy and uncle raditz trained us all the way up to 30x gravity can't we train at 40x now?" chidori asked

"We need to get used to the higher gravity first kid but think of it as you training us for a change by helping us"

"Alright then"

"As long as you don't take too long for each level I could care less" piccolo grumbled

"I'll set it to 10x gravity then" krillin walked over to the machine and typed in a few buttons, they felt a bit of vibrating before the earthlings felt their stomachs pull them down as they struggled to stay on their feet

"Why don't we start out by sparing?" gohan suggested "That's how daddy began to train us when we started out gravity training"

"Sure let's see if we can get the hand of this"

Tien charged at gohan intending to punch him but gohan blocked it with his hand then was flipped over his shoulder and onto the floor behind him "You need to be a bit faster"

Tien began getting back up " I just need to get used to this increased gravity"

Chidori caught krillin's foot before it could make contact then kicked him away making him skid across the floor

Gohan hadn't been paying attention so yamcha managed to land a kick to his back knocking him down but he instantly recovered and flipped out of the way before tien could land a punch making him hit the floor instead. Gohan flew at yamcha landing a punch in his stomach but he didn't notice tien come up and then punch him in the face

Krillin got back up and flew at chidori throwing a variety of punches and kicks at her but each time she was able to dodge or block the attacks until she was hit by an energy blast from the side and once she recovered she saw piccolo was the one who blasted it

Both of them rushed at her and began attacking her by throwing punches to each side of her, she struggled to keep up with their speed by fighting each one with one arm so she quickly phased out of the way making them hit each other

Tien flew at gohan his fist making contact with his face and before he could recover tien kneed him in the stomach sending him into the air then yamcha double punched him in the head knocking him into the floor. Gohan quickly flipped out of the way before tien could punch him again then flew at yamcha punching him in the stomach knocking him to the ground

"Looks like we have a lot to learn" Tien wiped some blood off the corner of his mouth

"Yeah but I guess we do to we're not used to fighting more than one person at a time so were gonna have to work on that" Chidori rubbed the back of her head

"Once this is all over I want a rematch" krillin asked

"No problem" Gohan fist bumped him

oOo

Frieza was currently sitting on his thrown musing over what he had just heard from his soldiers reports. Apparently a soldier that had gone to earth with zarbon and dadoria was been critically injured but he managed to report that everyone else had been killed by the saiyans and a few human fighters

"Is there any sign of the zarbon or dadoria" frieza asked wondering if the soldier could have been wrong

"No sire"

"The soldier did bring other information with his as well though my lord"

"What is it?"

"While he was making his way back to his spacepod he overheard some of the earthling talking about something called the Dragon Balls that are originally from planet namek and how that could grant any wish"

Frieza had heard legends about the dragon balls but he had dismissed them as just a myth like everyone else but if the saiyans know of such magic they might try and overthrow him using these mystical orbs "Send a call to the Ginyu Force and ready my ship, tell the ginyu force that they will be accompanying me to planet namek"

oOo

"Are you saiyans always so stubborn?" bulma asked nappa having just come from the new gravity room where vegeta was currently training but not fully recovered

"Prince vegeta just wants to assure that he will be strong enough to fight frieza"

"He can assure that when he's fully healed he's going to get himself killed if he continues at this rate even kakarrot was never this reckless"

"Kakarrot must not have been as determined as prince vegeta"

"Are you kidding me the only thing he ever did was train or study when he was a kid he just didn't want to become obsessed with getting stronger that he didn't have time for anything else"

"Once frieza is defeated I'm sure prince vegeta will have time for other things as well"

oOo

"You know when I first saw turles I would have thought that he was your brother and raditz was your cousin you know" chichi looked over to her husband

"Yeah we used to get that a lot when we were kids but my dad's brother did look a lot like him so that would explain why turles and I look so much like twins"

"Have you noticed something strange going on with your brother and leslie?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they are always spending so much time together that it's starting to become a little suspicious"

"What are you suggesting?" kakarrot lifted an eyebrow

"I think they might be dating"

"What?!"

"You aren't exactly the observant type when it comes to things like this I can see all the signs though leslie is always blushing around him and does anything to help him out and raditz is obviously much more happy when she is around"

"Have you been spying on them or something?"

"No I can see just by a couple of glances"

"Well if they are dating then we should let them be I know I wouldn't like it if someone started prying into my life without my permission"

"You're probably right"

"Good and speaking of them I think they're time in the regeneration tanks are almost up so I should go and get started for their training"

"Right good luck"

oOo

Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin were now training to get used to the increased gravity by doing the basics of martial arts doing some push-ups, sit-ups, throwing punches and kicks into the air while the twins worked on getting used to fighting more than one person

Piccolo was now meditating in the corner of the spaceship blocking everyone out as he continued his mental training

Gohan had used the muti-form technique kakarrot had taught them to make a double then began attacking chidori just like yamcha and krillin had earlier

Chidori was fighting each of them with one arm getting the hang of speeding up her fighting until she kneed one of them in the stomach then used the same leg to twirl around and sweep the other off his feet. Both of them recovered and got into their fighting stances when she shot a ki blast at both of them, they made an x-shape with their arms to block it but they were pushed back by the force of the wave and it exploded

Once the smoke cleared the clone gohan had been destroyed and the original was singed in front of her "That was great now it's my turn"

"Right?" chidori got into a stance then created a clone. They both flew at gohan and began attacking him as well

The three earthings took a small break and watched the twins continue their training

"I feel a bit pathetic compared to them you know" krillin told them

"I know what you mean it took us years to master what they have learned in just a few months but they were trained by saiyans so it shouldn't we shouldn't feel too ashamed" yamcha shrugged

"Yeah so how did hasky take the new about our trip to namek?" tien asked

"She was actually pretty cool about it she even wanted to come with us but I told her it would be to dangerous so she said she would be there when we got back and to have a safe trip"

"Wow I was expecting her to freak out or something what about you tien how did launch and chiotzu take the news?"

"About the same as hasky really but launch threatened to bring me back to life then kill me herself if I happened to die and I thought this would be to extreme of a fight so told chiotzu to stay with launch and wait until I got back"

"Same old launch then huh? Man I really need to get a girl of my own all of you already have wives" krillin pouted

"Don't worry you'll find your girl soon"

oOo

"Are you sure about this turles who know what could happen if you start out at such a high level?" kakarrot asked

The three saiyans had moved to the gravity room of the training department and once turles heard that kakarrot had perfected 100x and raditz was up to 40x he wanted to start out at 50x gravity

"I'm not gonna be showed off by you two so let get to it"

"Don't say we didn't warn you cuz" raditz patted his shoulder

"Ok brace yourself" Kakarrot typed in a few buttons on the gravity simulator and after the room vibrated the gravity instantly increased knocking turles to the floor and radiz struggle to keep standing

"Do you want me to turn it down to 45x"

"No I can handle this!" turles growled, he was determined to catch up with the two especially when he heard kakarrot tell them that vegeta had begun his training at a much higher level than this.

He was able to get to his knees and then to his feet but the gravity kept threatening to pull him back to the floor as raditz began getting used to moving around in the increased gravity

"Wow you two are really impressive with the right motivation" kakarrot smirked

"You shouldn't underestimate us, remember you were the weakest of us back on planet vegeta" turles smirked

"Yes but the tables have turned now, let's start out by doing a bit of sparing to get used to moving around in the increased gravity ok"

Turles didn't need to be told twice and rushed at kakarrot sending a punch at him but he blocked it with his arm then punched him in the stomach and kicked him across the floor

"You've got a long way to go cuz"

oOo

"There it is that's planet namek" Tien announced to the others as they all rushed to the windows and saw a large green planet in the distance

"Wow its huge" chidori observed

"Ok we should get buckled up so we can land" yamcha told everyone and they all immediately took their seats

"Everyone set" tien asked and everyone nodded to him "Alright brace yourselves" The landing felt almost the same as the launch from earth except this time instead of being pushed to their seats they felt like they were about to fly out of them

"Ok you can unbuckle now" They had finally landed on the ground

"Is it safe to go outside I mean is there oxygen to breath?" gohan asked

"Well your dad did say that most planets are suitable for any race to live on them so it should be safe let's go try it" krillin pressed a button on the wall and opened the door of the ship to let in the air

"Its good" Chidori jumped out and landed on the grass

The planet was mostly islands surrounded by green water, the sky was green as well with yellow clouds filling the sky and the grass was strange blue-green color

Piccolo looked around in amazement having been the first time he was on his home planet it felt strangely familiar even though he'd never been here 'so this is planet namek huh, my home'

"Now all we have to do is find the dragon balls" Yamcha got out the dragon radar from his pocket

"I'm sensing a lot of energy signals coming from that direction" Krillin looked into a certain direction and everyone immediately sensed it as well

"It might just be the namekians you know" yamcha hoped

"I don't think so this power feels evil and kakarrot said that namekians are supposed to be peaceful by nature" Tien told him

"Do you think it's ?" chidori asked

"I don't know but we should try getting in touch with the guys back home to tell them what's going on" Krillin moved back to the spaceship

"Everyone mask your power levels so their can't detect our presence" Piccolo ordered as everyone did so

oOo

A namekian was killed and fell to the ground as he puddle of blood began forming around him

One of frieza's henchmen came out of one of the houses carrying a large dragon ball "Here it is, lord frieza"

Frieza smiled down at the three-star dragon ball "Ooh very good! Now, there are only three more to go"

Behind him each member of the ginyu force was hold at least one of the dragon balls "Hold this one would you ginyu?"

"It would be my pleasure sire" ginyu took the dragon ball and placed it under his other arm

oOo

Krillin had contacted bulma over a communicator that kakarrot had made at saiyan tech. that was able to be used like a phone across the galaxy

"W-what was that?! So what are you going to do if it is?! Huh?!" bulma asked

"We don't know yet but just go tell kakarrot and the others I'll call back as soon as I can with updates!"

"Hey guys I've got an idea" yamcha tried to put on a good smile and turned to the twins "Why don't we just go back to earth huh? I mean think about it the powers were sensing could very well be frieza for all we know! And even if we have the radar I mean I'm fine with it but what would kakarrot and chichi say if anything happened to their kids huh?"

"But if we go back he'll get the dragon balls" gohan raised an eyebrow

Krillin sort of agreed with yamcha "Well we could always just come back and wish for the death of frieza or something right?"

"Don't be such cowards you're the ones who wanted to come in the first place" piccolo gowled

" And that's assuming frieza doesn't kill the dragon like piccolo did" tien mentioned

Yamcha and krillin tried to find another excuse for them to leave when gohan and chidori turned to their left "Guy's something coming!"

"Huh?" krillin looked in that direction

"Maybe it's just a namekian" yamcha suggested

A few second later two of frieza's henchmen came around the corner of the cliff on the island across from theirs

"Those are not namekians!" tien yelled

The soldiers smirked at them as one prepared their blaster and turned to his partner "They don't look like namekians so what are they? Heheh it doesn't matter who they are.."

(**piccolo's antenna are hidden under his cap and his arms are cover with his turban so they can't really tell he's namekian**)

"We were given orders to kill anyone on the planet" the other smirked as well

"Look at the armor they're wearing it looks just like the ones daddy and the other wear like ours too" chidori observed

"Only they're not saiyans" krillin glared "I've got a bad feeling about this"

The two soldiers floated up into the air and moved to float above them

"Everyone start building up your power levels but keep them hidden"Piccolo ordered

"R-right!"

One of the soldiers checked their scouter "Well look at that, their power levels are garbage! Are these guys tourists?"

"We won't have any fun if they get away. Take out their space ship first"

The soldier aimed his blaster at the ship "Sound like a plan" he fired it shooting out a blast destroying the top part of the spaceship

"AHH!" krillin and gohan looked at the destroyed ship

"The spaceship!" yamcha yelled

"Hahahahahaha! What bad luck! I guess this wasn't a good time to go sightseeing!" the soldiers mocked

"Go ahead and release your energy guys! It doesn't seem like these guys are that tough" Piccolo told everyone

"Can we take them" chidori asked

"Knock yourself out" tien smirked

"Ohh did you hear that?" one asked the other

"Hahaha! Not that tough? Is he talking about us?"

Gohan and chidori began yelling as they raised they power levels and smirked up at the soldiers

"Huh?!"

"Wh-what's going on?! Their power levels are shooting through the roof!"

The twins moved faster than they could see shocking them until the two appeared above them. Gohan punched one on the head and chidori kick the other in the jaw knocking out a few teeth knocking them into the water

They then flipped down onto the ground to join the others "Yeah!" they fist bumped each other

oOo

Jiece got an alert on his scouter getting his attention

"Is there something wrong jiece?" frieza asked

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about sire but the scouts that were sent out earlier….the reading they were sent to investigate not only reappeared but after disposing of the men they dropped below the radar again"

"Oh, how bizarre….you're certain it isn't the saiyans?"

"No there have been no reports of saiyan sighting anywhere other than earth sir"

"Both of these power level were around the range of 5000"

"5000 you say? Nothing would come of it if we left it alone, but their manners are very poor…the next time they appear exterminate them"

oOo

"What are we going to do now! It's all over! Were never gonna see earth again!" krillin was freaking out

"Get a hold of yourself this isn't the time for that" piccolo yelled

"We should get out of here guys more soldiers might be coming this way" tien told everyone

"He's right those power levels we sensed earlier are probably not namekians so we should find somewhere to hide and get in touch with dad" gohan agreed

"Yeah kakarrot and the others saiyans will come as soon as we contact them so we can just go back home with them when they arrive" yamcha assured krillin

"Oh right!" krillin smiled

oOo

"Now let us search for the fifth dragon ball" frieza announced

A soldier came up to him "there are readings of a least 10 namekians in that direction" he pointed to the left

"Very well, hopefully they can tell us where the fifth dragon ball is" frieza looked to the rest of his men "Make certain not to let your guard down, it would seem others are on this planet as well"

"Yes sir!"

"Let's get going" everyone charged up and flew into the air heading straight for the next batch of namekians

oOo

Krillin pointed ahead of them "Here's a spot guys! They won't spot us if were in a cave"

" do you sense any energy over there" chidori pointed to the left

"Huh?" piccolo looked in that direction "You're right"

"It feels different from what we sensed earlier" krillin mentioned

"Do you think that those are namekians?" gohan asked

Yamcha then sensed some enormous energy coming from behind them "Take cover! There's someone else coming from that direction!"

"Hurry and get inside the cave! Everyone!" tien yelled and everyone ran inside

They waited in silence and soon they heard people flying from that direction as they held their breaths and leaned hard against the wall. A few second later a whole bunch of soldiers passed by them at a great speed until they finally flew out of sight

When they were gone everyone in the cave was shaking and breathing hard looking like they had just seen the devil or something

Tien got a hold of himself "yamcha….could you check the dragon radar?"

Yamcha shook out of the trance "Huh? What for?"

"W-when you last checked the radar, there were four of them together…I think those guys might have had them"

Yamcha's eyes widened as he took out the radar and turned it on "Y-yeah! There's no doubt about it! Those guys had them!"

"I-I knew it" tien stuttered

Krillin looked over to the twins who were still a bit shook up "Did you see him?" he asked "the one flying second from the front?"

"Y-Yeah we saw" gohan answered

Chidori still had a good image of him in her mind "I sensed a gigantic power coming from him too"

"That must have been frieza I'm sure of it! He's really is everything kakarrot said he would be…he's on an entirely different level than all of us" piccolo concluded

"Stronger than daddy? Is that even possible?" gohan asked

"He did destroy their home planet with a flick of his finger remember" yamcha told them

Tien growled "D…dammit! How are we supposed to get the dragon balls away from them then?"

"Wait a minute" yamcha checked the radar again "Look, those guys are heading toward another dragon ball"

"Do they have a radar too?" krillin asked

"Do you know the location?" tien asked

"About 14 kilometers that way" yamcha pointed to the left

"That's where we sensed that namekian energy from earlier guys" gohan told them

"I'm going to investigate" piccolo announced

"Count me in too" krillin growled

"Us too we're coming with you" chidori said

"Just stay out of sight ok! Yamcha and I will get in touch with the guys on earth and tell them to get here as soon as they can" tien told them

"Be careful out there" yamcha yelled as they began running

"Remember to keep you ki low but move quickly got it" krillin told them

"Right!" the twins began jumping far distances landing on one island at a time along with krillin and piccolo

oOo

The saiyans had finally mastered 100x gravity and now were just working on their moves and strength. Vegeta and nappa had gotten to build them machines to fire blasts in random directions and spins around to help them train their speed and endurance

Kakarrot was currently standing on his hands doing pushups with weights on the top of his feet sweating hard. Turles had his legs wrapped around a bar on the ceiling doing sit-ups on it with weights in his hands sweating just as hard and raditz testing his speed by throwing punches and kicks in the air with heavy weighted clothes on his wrists and ankles to make it more challenging

They training was soon interrupted when chichi's voice came over the intercom "Kakarrot?" she called

Kakarrot lost his concentration and slipped on the small puddle of sweat that had formed next to his hands making him fall he was about to turn to the window when the weights that were on his feet landed on his head "Owww!" He rubbed his head

Turles and raditz laughed at the sight

Kakarrot ignored them and turned to the window while rubbing his head "Yeah?"

"Bulma called and she need you to come to capsule corp with raditz and turles she says it's an emergency"

"Alright!" kakarrot turned to the other two, turles dropped the weights and flipped of the pole and raditz took off the weighted clothes "Grab onto be so I can just teleport us there" both of them grabbed one of his shoulders and kakarrot placed two fingers on his forehead before they disappeared

oOo

"What is so important that you had to interrupt my training woman" vegeta crossed his arms

"I'll tell you as soon as kakarrot get here now be patient" bulma placed her hand on her hips to scold him

And at the moment kakarrot appeared in front of them with raditz and turles in tow

"How you doing guys" bulma asked

"We're fine chichi said it was urgent that we get here a soon as possible so what did you need?" kakarrot asked

"Right well about two hours ago I happened to receive a message from krillin over the communicator"

"Did they make it to planet namek safely?"

"Yes but that's where the good news ends I'm afraid it seems they're not the only one there, you were right frieza is on the planet as well and tien told me that thye already have 4 dragon balls and were heading for the fifth last I heard"

"Frieza! Are you serious!" raditz yelled

"Yes but there are a lot more people with him as well, they gave me a description of five others to see of you could identify them and let them know who they were since they didn't look like ordinary henchmen"

"Let's hear it then" nappa told her

"Well there were five of them in total one was a purple alien with two black horns coming out of his head, another was organge and had long white hair, another had blue skin with a small yellow part on his head and red eyes. Another looked like a human but was very tall and had a bush of orange hair the last one wasn't anything special but he was a small green alien with four eyes"

"I can't think of anyone" kakarrot thought to himself

"It's the Ginyu Force!" vegeta announced

"The what force?" bulma asked

"It's a team of super elite powerful soldiers! The most elite soldiers frieza has, he greatly favors them because of their amazing strength and they have a great record of purging planets in a short amount of time" vegeta explained

"Can you take them though?" bulma asked

"Surely with the training we've had we should be a good match for them" turles assured her

"They called me to ask you to get there as soon as possible the ship is already ready for takeoff if you guys are ready to go"

"Alright we're off to planet namek guys" kakarrot announced

"Did you get the senzu beans like we told you?" raditz asked bulma

"Right here" bulma got out a small brown bag full of senzu beans and handed them to kakarrot

Bulma led the five saiyans out to the backyard where there was another 20 ft spacespod waiting for them it was slightly larger than the other because it had to support 5 saiyans so the kitchen was much larger and there were now three bedrooms

"Whoa this is pretty neat bulma" kakarrot looked around the inside of the ship it looked almost exactly like the GR expect for the five chairs in front of a control consul at the front, the windows and the latter leading to the lower floor

"Did you install a gravity simulator into this as well?" vegeta asked

"Yes it goes up to 150x gravity"

"Only 50 huh well how long is it going to take us to get to planet namek?" nappa asked

"About 4 ½ days if you leave right now"

"Ok so we should get going right away" kakarrot announced

"Good luck" bulma stepped off the ship as the door closed and a few second later the spaceship took off into space

"Wow this thing is even faster than the spacepods" kakarrot looked at the speed they were traveling on the computer consul

"We should get back to our training if frieza really is on the planet we have to be prepared" turles got up from his seat followed by everyone else

"We only have 4 ½ days to train so we should get started right away" nappa announced

"Set it to 110x gravity" vegeta ordered

"Yes my lord" raditz mocked as he did so

After the ship vibrated a little they all felt the gravity increase and began their training kakarrot decided to start with push-ups, raditz began trying to run around the corridor, turles got straight back to the weights with nappa, and vegeta threw punches and kicks into the air

oOo

"We're getting close, cut off your ki and we'll walk our way in" piccolo told the twins and krillin

"Right"

"They're on the other side of that cliff" krillin pointed to the one in front of them as they slowly walked forward while crouching down until they came to the end and peeking over it

"What are they doing?" chidori asked

Krillin observed the scene "They lackey's are one thing but those six right there especially the one in the middle I'm getting really bad vibes from them"

Piccolo noticed what each member of them had under their arms "Wait a minute! Get a load of what those guys are holding! Those are dragon balls!...gigantic dragon balls"

Burter looked up at the cliff where they were but the three of them quickly his before he could see them

"Is something the matter burter?" frieza asked

"No there was just a small power reading on that cliff over there. It s gone now it must of just been some sort of animal"

"T-that w-was close" krillin stuttered as they shook

"Phew" gohan sighed

"Lord Frieza, we've only found five of them, the others appear to be out at the moment"

"Get out here NOW! Otherwise I'll start shooting"

Three older namekians and two child namekians stepped out of the house to stand in front of the soldiers

'They look just like me' piccolo thought

"Just what are they planning to do with the namekians?" krillin wondered

"Who are all of those guys?" chidori asked

"Well I remember hearing about something called the Planet Trade Organization where soldiers go around purging planets to sell so these must be the guys especially since frieza's here" krillin concluded

The oldest namekina noticed the dragon balls in the ginyu forces arms and growled at them

"My name is frieza, and as you can see I am search for you so-called dragon balls! Indecently, where are the others? According to our survey aren't they're supposed to be ten of you here" frieza asked

None of the namekians spoke "You intend to keep your silence do you? Then I will kill you"

One of the namekians finally spoke in the namekian language though

Piccolo immediately understood it and felt connected to them

"Not in namekian speak to us in a language we can all understand; we know that you're capable of doing it"

"The others are working in the fields those of us who remain here are the elderly and the children" he answered

"There, as long as you're honest with me like that no harm will come to you"

The group continued to watch quietly

"Now then I will continue to have you answer me please, where is the dragon ball? I believe there is one around here"

"I-I don't know we don't have anything like that around here"

Frieza smirked and turned to his henchmen "Ginyu as I recall the second namekian we killed said something rather interesting, yes?"

"Yes that they can only turn over the dragon balls to those they judge to be men of valor"

"Yes, he was a very stubborn man, too. I simply could not get him to cooperate with me… is until I killed one of them to serve as a lesson"

The namekians were shocked and took a step back

"W-what?!" krillin stuttered

"Once I did let's just say he was a lot more eager to talk…..he told us how the seven dragon balls were created by the grant elder of this world and that each dragon ball is given to the custody of an elder. Each one is to engage in a contest of wits, a contest of strength, and to ask the reason for the wish…..and once each elder judges you to be a man of valor you are at last able to obtain their dragon ball; or so he told me. Of course I intended to do as instructed, but he informed me that he was absolutely unwilling to hand over his to me…so he left me no choice but to kill him."

"How…How could you do such a thing" the namekian growled

"The next three were easy. Everyone seemed to be in a much more accommodating mood"

"Accommodating you say? Your lying?!" he growled

"That right there's no way other elders would be so obliging!"

"Oh, no they were much more eager to help us once we did this" frieza turned to jiece "Would you please show them"

"Yes sir" Jiece smirked and phased from his spot and reappeared above one namekian and cracked his neck by kicking it killing him

"Wha!" the other namekina yelled

"Why you!" a namekian tried to attack him from behind

"No don't!"

Jiece threw his dragon ball into the air and jumped out of the way of his ki blast then fired his own ki blast at the namekina instantly killing him and after landing he caught the dragon ball and returned to his place neck to frieza

Piccolo growled in anger as he watched his kind be killed by frieza's rule

"H-How could they do that!" gohan growled

"That was awful!" chidori glared

"How about it are you feeling a bit more accommodating now?" frieza asked

"What do you wish to accomplish with the dragon balls?"

"It's a trivial simple wish, I'd simply like to gain eternal life"

"So I was right" piccolo growled

"I will not turn over the dragon balls to the likes of you…even if it means my own death"

"Ohohoho you'd choose death over simply handing it over to me? I see. The people of this planet do seem to be rather stubborn…but will you remain that way after the death of those children?"

"What?! You would even kill children?!"

"He did kill the entire saiyan race I'm sure there were plenty of children and even babies on the planet" krillin thought

Gohan and chidori growled in anger

Recoome got a reading on his scouter and turned to the left to see three namekians heading their way "I'm picking up on a scouter power level! Over there!"

The groups was shocked to see the namekians flying toward them while the namekians seemed relieved to see them "You came for us!"

"More namekians came to help" krillin concluded

The three landed in unison and growled at the henchmen when they saw two fellow namekians had already been killed

"My sense of foreboding was justified after all"

Frieza smirked at them "This won't do at all. And to think, we were so close to an agreement about the dragon balls, too…..it's a shame that you've interrupted your work only to come here and die"

"I see now….the rumors about someone razing our villages and stealing our dragon balls were true….."

"You're going to pay for this! I won't let you trample on the peace of namek!"

"Be careful fighting them, these men are quite formidable" moori told them

"Good luck!"

"Oh you plan to fight do you?" frieza asked "I wonder what their power levels could be….jiece?"

"Yes sir, I'll check it out" jiece pressed a button on his scouter "Heheheh I'm afraid all three of them are only around 1000 each…I hope you aren't too discouraged, we won't even need to get involved"

Moori notice this 'I get it now…so that's how they're able to pinpoint that dot the vast land of namek. It's because of those devices….they can somehow search for us with them!'

"Hahahaha this is laughable, you want to tangle with us with a power level of only 1000!"

"They're obviously surpassing their power levels" piccolo concluded

"Don't they realize that?" krillin wondered

"They must not know that's possible" gohan answered

"Get them!" the henchmen rushed at the three namekians but they raised their power and one managed to kick a henchmen away into the side of a cliff shocking them

The three namekians lashed out at the henchmen easily overpowering them deafeating them each at a time

Ginyu saw this and turned to jiece "What's this?! You call that a power level of 1000?!"

"I don't understand! All of them spiked to 3000 each"

The namekian continued to defeat the henchmen as the group cheered them on

Piccolo smirked at the sight seeing his race overpower frieza's army

"Awesome!" krillin cheered

"Way to go!" gohan smiled

"Hang in there!" chidori cheered

Moori looked over to the main group of frieza's as they talked

"Oh my they fight well don't they?" frieza asked

"The namekinas must be capable of controlling their power levels, that's not something you see everyday" ginyu looked at the fight

Moori looked around 'alright including theirs, there are only seven of those devices left to destroy' "Children get behind me at once quickly!"

"This is pathetic now I have to get my hands dirty" recoome pouted as he put down his dragon balls "May I take care of these three"

"Feel free" frieza told him

Moori shoot out two blast from his finger destroying the scouters on ginyu and recoome's faces

"Bastard" recoome smiled at him "did you really think such a puny attack would do me in?"

Moori jumped into the air and fires two more rays at the scouters on burter's and jiece's face then another three more rays at the dead henchmen's scouters

"No dammit! He was targeting the scouters!" ginyu yelled

"The scouters?" krillin asked

"You mean those things from saiyan tech that daddy makes?" chidori asked

"That's it! They can't determine the exact location of the dragon balls! They use the scouters to track down namekians and threaten them into doing what they want! That's why the namekian destroyed them" piccolo concluded

"Why that little" recoome growled "I'll kill you all! I'll kill each and every one of you!" he flew up to moori intending to kill him

"Look out elder!"

"Recoome wait just a moment! Begin by killing the three younger ones!" Frieza ordered

Recoome obeyed and flipped down to the front of the three younger nameks "I'll dispose of you quickly"

"Don't be ridiculous you think you're a match for all three of us at once!"

"Do I think I'm a match for you? How funny" recoome phased behind one namek and punched straight through his back to his chest killing him, then released a ki blast killing another namek, the last namek fired two blast at him but it had no effect so recoome slammed him into the side of a cliff killing him too.

Moori was shocked at what he had just witnessed

Frieza looked up at him "Hohoho…I trust that you now understand why it's futile to try and defy us or run away. In any case, please come down here"

Moori didn't have much of a choice and did what he was told landing back on the ground a few feet away from frieza "So you've finally grown cooperative, I see. That will do…you've destroyed my precious scouters. May I have you produce your dragon ball as an apology; I believe our demonstration has proved more than convincing, yes? If you continue to resist, then the children will be the ones to pay the price"

"I have no choice. But promise me, no matter what, you won't lay a hand on the children"

Frieza grinned in response "Yes we ought to have done it this way since the beginning"

"What monsters!" chidori growled

"They're terrible!" gohan growled

Krillin turned to them "Hey guys! Don't get any funny ideas! There's simply no way we can stand up to these guys!"

Moori walked back to the group with the four-star dragon ball "Take this and leave here at once" a henchman came up and took it from him

"Well done, while we're at it you will tell me the location of the two remaining dragon balls"

"Don't be ridiculous! We namekians don't sell each other out, even if it means our own lives! We had an agreement! Honor your word and leave here at once!"

"Oh dear, not you too. There is absolutely no one on this planet willing to speak about their friends….i suppose you'll have to die alongside the children"

"Wh-what did you say?! Wh-why you!" moori yelled before he was elbowed in the face my recoome's elbow and skidded across the ground

"Ahh!" the twins yelled

"This isn't what we agreed to! You said you'd leave us alone in exchange for the dragon ball!"

"But unless I have all seven dragon balls, it is meaningless correct? You have destroyed our scouters so we will require you to tell us where the remaining two are"

"I already told you I'd die before I helped you terrorize my people"

"If you wish to martyr yourself so badly, I'll be happy to lend a hand"

"Will we be able to locate the remaining dragon balls without scouters?" guldo asked

"Only two of them remain; tracking down the remaining namekians won't be much of a challenge, you may kill all three of them"

"HaH" recoome smirked

"That dirty!" krillin growled

Piccolo gritted his teeth in frustration as his eyes widened when he saw recoome approach moori

"Listen children, run away!"

"R-right!" they both ran away

"Allow me to show you the pride….of the namekian people!" moori yelled

Frieza smirked and shot out a ki ray from his finger and it moved past moori and hit one of the children killing him

"AH!" the group yelled

"C-cargo!" the other yelled

Gohan and chidori were now gritting their teeth and shaking in anger

Recoome grabbed moori by his collar then twisted his neck killing him "Heheheh so much for that pride of yours"

"Get it together guys! We don't stand a chance against these guys! We'll just get ourselves killed too!" krillin tried to calm them but it didn't work they just got angrier as they saw recoome approach the namek child

The child tried to run away but recoome laughed and jumped in front of him blocking his path

The twins grew so angry that their eyes flashed red and their fangs grew a bit

"Smashing a kid like you won't be much fun" recoome raised his and "Oh well, time to die!"

"STOP!" the twins yelled as they formed they were consumed in light and they lighted joined together and lashed out at recoome at a fast speed

This caught frieza's gang by surprise

Recoome didn't notice until it was too late and the attack made contact blowing him straight into one of the buildings in large explosion "Pick on someone your own size!"

Recoome came out laughing although his clothes were damaged and he was bleeding slightly "What was that?!"

Piccolo attack him as well with his own attack he powered up his special beam canon to it's full power while the twins were attaching a fired it, since recoome couldn't sense energy's he didn't notice it until it was too late and the beam shot straight through him killing him

" " chidori cheered

Krillin flew down and grabbed the namekian child "Let's get out of here!"

"Right!" the twin agreed and they all shot into the air flying away

The ginyu force was frozen in shock from seeing recoome be killed "What are you sitting around for!? After them!"

"Right burter go after them quickly!" ginyu ordered

"Yes sir!" burter agreed and flew off after them

oOo

"Fly as quickly as you can that attack took most of my power!" piccolo yelled

"right!"

Burter was quickly catching up with them only being a few feet behind them, krillin turned to look "It's no good! He's faster than us! He's gonna catch up!"

"He's gaining on us!" chidori yelled

"Fly faster!" krillin yelled 'if this keeps up were done for, I have to do something and quick I could pass the kid to piccolo but then what?' after a bit more flying "That's it! Piccolo! I need you to take this kid from me now!"

"Very well!"

Krillin threw the kid to piccolo "Here goes nothing! Whatever you do don't look in my direction okay guys!"

"R-right!"

Krillin turned to face burter "Take this! SOLAR FLARE!"

A large blinding light filled the sky temporarily blinding burter "AHHH! My eyes! My eyes!"

"I did it! It worked!" krillin cheered

"Good thinking!" gohan cheered

"Let's finish him!" chidori smirked

The twins shot out at burter landing a few powerful punched and kicks on him bruising him badly and making him spit out some blood. Burter tried to fight back but since he couldn't see he couldn't land any hits

Gohan flew back a bit then rushed a burter landing a very powerful kick at him sending him flying in a direction, chidori the appeared above him and elbowed him toward the ground making a large crater in the ground where he landed

They flew a few feet above him and shot out multiple ki blast at him killing him

"Whoa I wasn't even planning that part" krillin's eyes widened

"We did it!" the twins cheered

"Those two are defiantly kakarrot's children" piccolo smirked

"We should head back to the cave then" krillin turned to the namekian child "Are you able to fly?"

"Y-yes" piccolo let him go and he was able to float in the air with them "Thanks for helping me"

"You should be thanking them" krillin motioned to the twins and piccolo "I was too scared to jump in"

"But if it weren't for you krillin we'd be probably be dead" gohan told him

"Well in any case, you should probably stick with us for a while. We're not exactly the bad guys here" chidori encouraged him

Dende nodded

"So where did we leave yamch and tien anyway?" krillin asked

"We came from that direction" gohan pointed and they all went in that direction soon finding the cave they had chosen as their hideout

"Huh where are they?" gohan asked looking around the front

"Yamcha, Tien!" krillin called

"They must have moved further in the cave" piccolo told them

The group walked further in the cave calling their names as they went through until they came to the end and found a capsule house "They brought a capsule house?"

"The inside of this cave must be huge" chidori looked at it

The house's door opened and yamcha peeked out to see they had returned "Hey tien they're finally back" he called into the house

"What took you guys so long?" tien asked

"We ran into a few problems" krillin smiled

Yamcha notices dende "What's with the mini-piccolo over there? Is that a namekian?"

"What happened out there?" tien asked

"How about we go inside and we'll explain everything" krillin suggested

"Oh that's right! We got some awesome news from bulma" yamcha smiled

"Huh about what?" krillin asked

"Kakarrot and the rest of the saiyans took left earth earlier today and they're on their way here! And should be here in less than 4 ½ days!"

"Huh?!" everyone stood in shock

"You see apparently with the help of the other saiyans they were able to make an even faster engine for their spaceship and that's not all they installed a better GR in their ship and they'll be training while they get here" tien added

Krillin and the twins were now shaking with excitement "D-Dad's coming!"

"YAHOOO!"

"HOORAY!"

"Saiyans trained as hard as ever so they'll be extremely powerful! This is great we can finally start hoping again!" krillin yelled

Out in space the saiyans were continuing their training each of them were sweating hard as they pushed themselves to their limits in order to prepare for the battle ahead

_To be continued_

**I finally started another fanfiction for young justice so I'll be taking turns now for which story I update each time I have time to write a new chapter **


	18. The grand elder

The grand elder

"So that's what happened huh?" tien watched as the twins and krillin ate at the living room a table

"Yeah I thought we were done for" krillin answered

"You two are really incredible" yamcha looked to the twins

"It's because we were able to make it too 70x gravity before we got here" gohan smiled

"That's the only reason you guys should be much stronger too" chidori looked to the men

Krillin turned to dende to see he was sitting quietly on the couch "You should eat too it may not be very good but you can help yourself"

"I don't blame him about everyone in his village was killed right?" tien asked

"Oh right"

Dende turned to them "We don't eat things like this; we get by simply on water"

"Really well we've never actually seen you eat piccolo" yamcha looked to a meditating piccolo

"But what about those fields outside your villiage weren't you growing some kind of vegetable" gohan asked

"No those were ajisa saplings….long ago before the abnormal weather occurred, Namek was said to be a beautiful planet covered in ajisa saplings….However the jiasa forests and most of the namekians died out…so now were trying to make namek beautiful again by planting more ajisa plants"

Everyone then felt something in the distance and they all rushed out of the cave

"What's going on?" dende asked

"Lots of ki are disappearing one by one " piccolo growled

"More of the namekinas are being killed" chidori answered

"And the one killing them are all frieza's henchmen, their attacking the villages" Tien growled

"This isn't good…we'll need to be careful moving around until kakarrot and the others get here…if frieza manages to get his wish granted it'll be the end of the universe" krillin growled

"Maybe if we can find and hide one of the dragon balls they won't be able to get all seven of them together" yamcha suggested

"We can't if we did that they'd just keep killing the namekians until they found all of them " Gohan told him

"It's horrible no matter which way it turns out….even with the saiyans there's no guarantee they'll be able to defeat them"

"P-please tell me about yourselves!" dende asked "Where have you come from and why do you know about the dragon balls? Please save the people of my world!"

They quickly explained their reason for being there to stop frieza from getting his wish and let the saiyans get their revenge on him for destroying their planet

"Kakarrot said that the PTO knew of the legend of the dragon balls for a long time but felt it was to outrageous to be true until they overheard us talking so we knew we had to come to stop him" krillin explained

"I see… now I understand what's going on…Please you need to come with me! I'll take you to meet with the grand elder!"

"Huh?"

"The grand elder?"

oOo

"Burter still hasn't returned…could he still be dealing with those runts?" jiece asked

"It is of no importance. If the fool can't even defeat a couple of children then leave him be. Forget about him and go search for the last dragon ball" frieza ordered

"Yes sir, as you wish. If we search the remaining villages the dragon ball is bound to be there"

"With all of us looking were bound to find it sooner or later" ginyu assured

"Then I shall take these six dragon balls we already have and wait for you back at the space ship"

"Yes sir" ginyu placed all the balls on the ground

"I'm counting on you. I only require one more before I can have my wish granted"

Ginyu, jiece, guldo, and a henchmen floated up into the air "We'll split up and search in different directions. If you come across a village, eliminate the nameks and look for the dragon ball. We will meet back at the spaceship in three hours" ginyu ordered

"yes sir!" they all then flew off in random directions

Frieza watched as they left "Once they find that last dragon ball I will finally be granted eternal life!" he used his ki to make the dragon balls float to his sides "For now, I'll simply wait at my leisure at the spaceship"

oOo

"Who is the Grand elder?" piccolo asked

"T-the one who gave birth to all of us here on namek. He's the sole survivor of the climatic anomaly long ago, who has once more given vitality to namek. I am the 108th child of the grand elder"

"Wow that's a lot" tien was shocked

"Why do you want us to meet with the grand elder?" krillin asked

"Umm those people who attacked our village were after the dragon balls…and you said a lot of people were just killed in that direction"

"There's not a single ki left though" gohan looked in that direction

"They've all been wiped out" chidori added

"I-In that case…there aren't very many namekians left on the planet" dende looked down"

"This is bad if they got the dragon ball there that means there's only one left to find, by any chance does the grand elder have one?" yamcha asked

"Y-yes"

"Damn it! Frieza may have lost his scouters but he'll send out his men to search and if they find the grand elder they'll steal that dragon ball too" krillin growled

"Then we have to warn the grand elder at once!" dende yelled

"Alright we don't have much time show us the way" piccolo told him

"It would be catastrophic if frieza got his wish" tien mentioned

"I'll go with him!" piccolo looked to the twins "You two are coming as well the rest of you will stay here and update the saiyans"

"We son't be detected if we fly so we should go as fast as we can" gohan suggested

"Good idea" chidori agreed

They took off into the sky at a very high speed

"You guys be careful" krillin called

"Right!"

oOo

"Lord frieza I am sorry to report but we still have not located the last dragon ball all the men are still out searching though so it should be too long before we find it" ginyu reported

"Thank you for the report you are dismissed" frieza seemed to have something on his mind

"Is there something troubling you sire?"

"A notion has been plaguing me for quite some time now; the idea that somewhere out there, a saiyan is destined to become my greatest foe. Vegeta of course is the likeliest candidate, but now I believe I am mistaken"

"I mean no disrespect sire but are you sure you aren't imagining things? Aside from vegeta the other saiyans are far weaker then him"

"Then would you like to explain how the saiyans were able to defeat zarbon and dodoria? Vegeta was no where near their power level so one of the others had to have defeated them"

"It could've been the long lost saiyan they were talking about we didn't even know that one survived and don't exactly know his origin"

"Yes there is something else though earlier when recoome was attack I noticed that the two children had saiyan armor as well and they seemed to have tails around their waists. I thought I was imagining it at first but now I'm starting to get suspicious"

"How would saiyan children even be alive any surviving saiyan should be an adult by now since it's been at least 20 years since planet vegeta was destroyed"

"Maybe one of the saiyans had offspring with another race"

"That is possible"

"Now I suggest you get back to work and find me that dragon ball"

"Yes sir!" ginyu flew out the door

'saiyans have the potential to possess unfathomable power levels when combat situations fail to finish them off, they serve to make them exponentially stronger….of course they're no match for me, but foresight demands I nip this problem in the bud while I'm still able…..The fabled super saiyan would prove to be a most inopportune foe'

oOo

After three days of flying they had finally reached the grand elders home

"There! On the top of that rock formation "

"Ah! I can see it!" chidori yelled

"I'm surprised this place is even still here! With a place so out in the open it's only a matter of time before frieza's men find it" piccolo looked down at the house

"The grand elder is inside" dende led them onto the top

"He hasn't been done in has he?" Gohan asked

"Huh? I don't think so" dende saw the door lift up and a namekian similar to piccolo walk out "Nail! Thank goodness you're alright!"

Nail put his hands behind his back "Nice to see you too dende, and the visitors. The grand elder already knows the gist of what's going on"

"The grand elder sees what's going on?" dende asked

"That saves us the time for explaining" gohan smiled

"He looks a lot like you Mr. piccolo" chidori looked back and forth between them

Piccolo had noticed the similarity between them but thought that was normal for namekian to look a lot alike

"All of you come inside, the grand elder will see you" nail turned to the door

"I-If he knows what' s going on, why haven't you left such a dangerous place?" piccolo asked

"The grand elder had grown far too old, he knows his death is near…..there was nothing we could do but remain here while I stay by his side and protect him"

"I didn't know it had become so serious" dende said as they followed nail inside

"Above"

"Right

They floated off the ground to the second floor and the others were shocked at the sight

"Grand elder I've brought dende and the visitors"

"H-he's huge" gohan stuttered

"Welcome travelers you come to us from a planet called earth yes? First allow me to express my gratitude for saving my child dende. Thank you"

"It was nothing really" chidori smiled

"Many of my children have died from by the hands of these invaders, it deeply grieves me….they appear to be seeking the dragon balls, am I correct? I never imagined that these globes of hope, which are a testament to the wisdom and power of namekians would bring this about. "

"Forgive me for cutting to the chase, but could we ask you to let us borrow the dragon ball above your head? I promise not to let it fall into the hands of those men" piccolo assured him

"I'd like to request it as well, if these people from earth are able to gather all the dragon balls they can protect them from falling into the wrong hands" dende asked

"Yeah our dad and his people are on their way and they'll be extremely powerful , I know they'll help protect your people if you ask them" gohan told him

"Ah I see has one of these saiyans become a super saiyan then?"

"I don't think so none of them look like they've transformed into something " piccolo told them

"Well then I suppose it's alright. Your desires are pure and your courage up to this point has been greatly esteemed" he reached for the dragon ball "I shall give you my dragon ball, but alas they won't be working for very much longer"

Piccolo took it in his hand "Why not?"

"Unfortunately what time if have left on this world will likely end in a few days. Do you think you'll be able to get the dragon balls away from the enemy's clutches in that amount of time? I fear it to be impossible and once I die the dragon balls will cease to exist as well"

"I see" chidori mumbled

"It's alright we have no choice! We'll protect this ball with our lives! It's a better choice than letting frieza get eternal life" gohan smiled

"Please find a way to get the dragon balls from them"

"We promise!" the twins told him

"We should be heading back now" piccolo told them

"Right!"

oOo

"This is useless there's no way we'll find more namekians without our scouters" jiece grumbled when they all regrouped

"Well it doesn't matter what you think we need to find that dragon ball for lord frieza" ginyu scolded him

"I think we've already searched most of the planet how do we know the last dragon ball hasn't been taken by those guys we saw earlier and hidden it" guldo told them

"Then we'll start searching for them and get them to tell us where the last dragon ball is" ginyu growled

"Where are we supposed to start for all we know they could have left the planet with the dragon balls" jiece said

"We'll search together then we'll start off in that direction" ginyu pointed to the right and they all flew off in that direction and after a while of searching they heard something in the distance and looked to see the three that had killed recoome

"There they are!" they looked closer and saw a dragon ball in piccolo's arm

"And they have the dragon ball, how nice of the them to find it for us!" ginyu smirked and they took off after them

"Lord frieza will finally possess all seven dragon balls!"

oOo

Yamcha , tien and krillin were sitting outside the cave getting a bit of fresh air and krillin had just got in touch with the saiyans and they informed them that they would be arriving soon giving them a huge relief

They were startled when the others landed making yamcha jump and fall of the rock he was sitting on

"Whoa guys don't startle us like that" yamcha told them

"Isnt it a little dangerous to be out here in the open" chidori asked

"Were just getting some fresh air is all" krillin answered

Tien then noticed the orb under piccolo's arm "Huh? Is that a dragon ball?!"

"Yup!" gohan confirmed

"I guess the home grown ones are a lot bigger than the once on earth" yamcha observed the large dragon ball

"The grand elder was very understanding"

"So any updates on dad?" chidori asked

"Yeah we called a few minutes ago and they said they would be arriving soon"

"Awesome!" gohan cheered

They all then sensed something in the distance

"A Ki, two large onces and a weak one are heading this way!" piccolo warned

A second later the ginyu's and a few henchmen landed in front of them smirking at them with their arms crossed

"Aw no!" yamcha yelled

oOo

Out in space the saiyan's spaceship was traveling at a high speed

*Twenty minutes to arrival on planet namek. Twenty minutes to arrival on planet namek* the computer alerted them

The saiyans were now getting dressed into new saiyan armor since their old ones had pretty much been destroyed in their training

"That was a fast trip" kakarrot told them

"Of course the ship was made with modified saiyan technology wasn't it" raditz told him

"Do you think were ready to race frieza?" Turles asked

"With all of us fighting against him frieza is bound to have at least some problems at defeating us isn't that right nappa?" vegeta asked

"Right"

"Just ten more minutes to go" kakarrot let out a breath "We all need to be on our guard since the ginyu force is there to some of us will have to get rid of them as well"

"Sure I've got a boen to pick with jiece anyway" turles smirked

"And I'll gladly take on the other all on my own" raditz grinned

"We should get buckled up for landing" nappa told everyone as they all headed to their seats and got ready for landing

oOo

"I don't suppose that would be a dragon ball you're holding?" ginyu looked to piccolo

"Lord frieza will be thrilled to hear about this he's going to have all seven dragon balls soon!" jiece grinned

"Do you think I'm just going to hand this over!" piccolo growled

"Then I suppose were going to have to use force" ginyu told him

'kakarrot wasn't kidding! We don't stand a chance against these guys! All of them have overwhelming power levels' yamcha thought 'especially the one in the middle'

"Why don't we make this nice and easy and give us the ball? We're going to kill you no matter what you do, so how about it? Be a sport?" jiece tried to persuade them

"DESTROY IT! QUICKLY!" tien yelled to piccolo

Piccolo gathered some energy in his hand and was about to blast the ball when it suddenly disappeared from his hand shocking him

They all looked over to see that guldo now possessed the dragon ball in his hands

"How?" gohan mumbled

"Huh?" chidori was dumbfounded

"Guldo here has the ability the stop time at will" amond smirked

"Now to take care you guys!" ginyu grinned "It's been a while since we've had any exercise so we'll be sure to give each of you plenty of tender loving care"

"and by tender loving care he doesn't mean we're gonna pat your heads and toss you up in the air! He means were gonna hurt ya!"

"Did you really need to explain that?!"

"Guys is fighting our only option can't we take off and wait for the others to get here?" yamcha asked

"No they are capable of keeping up with our speed so running is useless" piccolo growled

"Let's see" ginyu checked his scouter "The green one seems to be the strongest of them, the two kids are the second, and the other three come in last. So how about I take the green one, jiece you take the kids and guldo you can help the others on taking out the other three. Got that!"

"That's not fair sir!"

"How come you all the tougher ones?" the henchmen complained

"Fine fine I'll bring the last dragon ball to lord frieza and you all can decide the matches on your own how's that?"

"Thank's boss!"

Ginyu took off with the dragon ball

"No I won't let you have that!" gohan yelled and was about to stop him when piccolo grabbed him

"Calm down! You can't afford to waste your energy! Let him go for now we have to focus on beating these guys first!"

"Everyone get over here" he called and they all grouped together to come up with a strategy

"What's this a strategy session?" Diaz smirked

"You can't underestimate these guys alright! Keep your guard up at all times!" they all nodded and then he turned to krillin "Did the saiyans say how soon they could get here?"

"No not a specific time but they said they were close"

"'close' isn't good enough we need them here now!" he growled

"So how about this mates" jiece got the others attention "Why don't we let guldo fight the kids first to see their potential then we can pair everyone up with an opponent. How's that?"

"Great idea!"

"Feh. Now I feel like the guy cleaning up the playing field" guldo grumbled

"Their treating this like a game" tien clenched his teeth

"Arrogant bastards!" yamcha growled

"Remember not to underestime him" piccolo warned the twins

"Right!" they agreed and got into fighting stances

"This looks like its going to be over quick" guldo grumbled

"Alright let's go!" Gohan and chidori began to yell as they powered up to their fullest making the scouters the others were wearing go haywire

They jumped into the air and then sent blasts at guldo from the air "Stop!" guldo yelled and froze time he ran out of the way of the blasts then stopped and looked up at the twins "Lousy punks!" he saw that they were gone "T-they're gone?! But where did they go?!" he looked around to see they had flown a great distance from where they fired "Th-there they are! They're already that far away!...dammit!i can't stop time any longer!"

Time started again and the blasts made contact with the ground, chidori saw guldo had moved far away "He's all the way over there! He must have done that time freeze technique"

"Yeah, let's try it again" gohan told her

They then phased from sight shocking guldo "They completely disappeared!" he could only catch glimpses of them as they got closer to him but phased each time he looked at them, he closed his eyes as he yelled "STOP!" when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see them in front of him getting ready to attack "They were right on top of me! I can't stop time and hit them at the same time; it takes too much power!" he ran over to a couple of rocks " I'll just hide behind these rocks and attack while they're confused"

Gohan and chidori stopped before they slammed into each other and looked around again for guldo, they sensed some rocks "There he is!" and flew in that direction

"N-no way! How did they know!" he used a technique to freeze them in mid air and saw them struggle to move

"I can't move my body!"

"It's like I'm frozen!"

"These two punks are really something else…I can't believe they made me use my paralysis technique! B-but I don't understand…how did they know where I was hiding without a scouder? Perky brats! I'm gonna skewer ya nice and slow! Hehe you might even taste good if I grill you up"

"Wow who would'a thought?" jiece observed

"Those little runts have a power levels around 20000" cacao informed them

Rasin smirked "it looked like guldo is starting to feel the heat, he never uses his paralysis technique"

"Strange there's a race that can higher or lower their power levels at will though" Diaz wondered

Guldo levitated a tree out of the ground and made it sharp "Hey, what's the matter? You'd better get out of the way, or this huge skewer's gonna ram right through you!"

Gohan smirked and used a technique his dad had shown him, his eyes flashed blue and the skewer exploded in mid air shocking guldo, freeing them

"Good thinking bro!" Chidori powered up a blast then fired it at guldo blowing off his head killing him

"Hey look at that! Guldo went and got himself killed!" amond yelled

"The two runts are more powerful than we thought" lakasei growled

"Is it just me or do these guys seem strange?" krillin asked

"The real fight is about to begin" piccolo growled

"Alright here what I think we should do" jiece got their attention " Rasin and lakasei you two will take the runts, cacao you'lll take the long hairs one, amond you take the shorty, diaz you take three eyes and I'll take the green one got that!"

"Yes sir!"

Rasin and lakasei flew at the twins but then phased out of the way, the twins looked up to see they were above them and flew up after them firing a ki blast at them but they were able to dodge it

Rasin flew at gohan but he moved out of the way making him hit chidroi instead, he didn't notice lakasei come up behind him and kick him in the race knocking them both to the ground . they both quickly recovered and flew back up at them

Krillin powered up a destructo disk and fired it at amond "I guess were gonna start out with the fancy moves huh?" he began spinning at a rapid motion sending out ki blasts in every direction and krillin struggled to dodge all of them, one managed to hit him and send him flying until amond punched him in the stomach sending him to the ground

Yamcha powered up his spirit ball as cacao came flying at him "You want some of this!" he fired the ball making it fly past him then redirected it a few times before making it hit cacao. It didn't have any effect because he came flying out of the smoke head butting him then started throwing punches and kicks at each other before yamcha phased away. Cacao smirked and used his suit to make him go up and meet yamcha where he reappeared then tackled him into the ground making a large crater

Tien fired a ki blast at cacao before he could attack an unconscious yamcha "Take that!" diaz appeared at his side and fired a ki blast at him but he was able to redirect it at cascao hitting him instead

Gohan fired a giant ki blast at lakasei consuming him in light

Chidori was able to overwhelm rasin with her speed and use her knee and elbow to choke him before double punching him to the ground, he was abel to recover and fly back at her "I think you need a good spanking kid!"

She raised her hands above her head "Masenko!" she yelled as she powered it up, rasin sent his own ki blast at her "HA!" she fired overwhelming his blast and consuming him in light as well

Gohan came up behind lakasei while he was looking around for him and kicked him in the side of the neck very hard sending him to the ground

"Yeah we did it!" they cheered

"It seems as though the only ones who managed to defeat our soldiers were the runts "Jiece looked around at the unconscious earthlings

"They just need more training!" piccolo growled

"Men! Take care of the brats while I handle this one!"

"Yes sir!"

Jiece powered up and rushed at piccolo kneeing him in the stomach then punching him in the face and kicking him into the air, piccolo powered up and flew at jiece as he did so too. Piccolo threw some punches and kicks at him but they didn't have much effect and he was getting hit pretty bad by jiece before he was kicked away

Piccolo stopped himself in the air to look at a smirking jiece and he flew forward at him kneeing him in the stomach once again then punched on the head sending him to the ground. Piccolo growled as he struggled to get up and glared at the approaching jiece

Jiece rush forward at him kicking him in the jaw sending him into the air then powered up a ki blast and fired it at him. Piccolo managed to dodge it but was then kicked in the chest "I told you , you wouldn't be able to win mate" he then grabbed him around the neck "enough of this I'm through playing around, it's time to end this little game right now!"

Piccolo yelled and began elbowing jiece in the stomach making him release him. It didn't last long through as jiece recovered and kicked him in the jaw then in the stomach before blasting him to the ground "Now for the finishing move!" Jeice raised his hand up in the air when he and the rest of the henchmen heard something in the air and looked up to see a space ship land in the distance

The other henchman were able to gang up on the twins and break a few bones and right now and were about to do the finishing blow when they heard the spaceship

"What's going on? Whose spaceship is that?"

Krillin managed to wake up and grinned when he saw the spaceship come down "it's….It's kakarrot…..Their finally here!"

oOo

The spaceship began settling on the ground

"It's time guys!" kakarrot announced as they all got out of their seats and walked toward the door grabbing the bag of senzu beans along the way

The door opened to reveal five Saiyan warriors all trained to 150x gravity "We need to find the others to get some updates" raditz told everyone

"Frieza is in that direction" Vegeta looked to the left

"Ginyu is in that direction" nappa looked to the right

"Is every one of frieza's men here or what?" turles asked

"The others! All of them are on the verge of dying!" kakarrot yelled "They're right next to those other strong power levels"

"Let's go and put this power to the test shall we?" vegeta said

The saiyans raised into the air and were consumed in light until it looked like a giant ki ball and moved at a great speed toward the others

oOo

Frieza's men got confused looks on their face when they saw a light in the distance until it came closer at a great speed making a huge blast of wind and them all to cover their eyes from the flying dirt

When they opened them they were shocked to see the saiyans standing in the middle of the battlefield

"Took them long enough" piccolo grumbled

"Hahaha kakarrot!" krillin called

"Krillin I'll get to you in just a second!" he called over then turned to his fellow saiyans "Can you help me hand out the senzu beans I'll take care of gohan and chidori you guys get the others"

"Sure" they nodded

Kakarrot turned to the men that had his kids and raised his hand at them making htem get into defensive stances but all they felt was a huge force of energy blowing them away from the fallen twins. He knelt down to them "Gohan? Chidori? Can you swallow these senzu beans?" he inspected them to see they had a few broken bones "No good their necks are broken…alright I'll just have to feed it to them"

"Hey who the heck do you think you are!"

"A friend of these guys or what?!"

Kakarrot ignored them as he managed to get them to swallow the beans

"The saiyans?! What are they doing here?!" jiece checked his scouter for each of them "heh doesn't matter they all have trashy power levels"

The twins regained consciousness "Hey feeling better" they looked above them to see their father "Dad!"

"You're finally here!" they cheered

"Sorry we couldn't be here sooner but we headed straight over once we got the first transmission"

"Yeah we know"

"What the hell! The kids were nearly dead!" diaz yelled

"H-how'd he do that!" cocue yelled

They looked around to see that the others were getting up as well "Now the other one's are healed too!"

They all huddled together when they were healed

"So can you guys take them?" yamcha asked

"That's a dumb question of course we can take them!" turles huffed

"You guys must have been doing some incredible training" tien observed them

"Yeah" kakarrot confirmed then turned to the henchmen "Stay here all of you, We'll take care of these guys"

They walked up to the front of the henchmen watching as they smirked at them

"You saiyans have finally lost it haven't you! You can't expect to beat us with power level lower than 10000" jiece laughed

"Really their power levels are that low they must have been getting soft"

The saiyans grinned at how dumb the henchmen were

"Huh they really are insane! Here we are about to kill them and their grinning like idiots!"

"You can't beat us, I can tell that much without even fighting you" kakarrot spoke

"Huh? Hahahaha! Did you hear that?! He thinks he can bluff his way out!"

"Are you ready for this!" a henchman yelled

Diaz flew at kakarrot intending to punch him but he dodged it so he began throwing multiple punches and kicks at him but each time kakarrot was able to dodge them with ease. Kakarrot kicked him in the stomach

The same process was going on with the other saiyans and their henchman letting the soldiers try to attack them then began attacking back

Each saiyan landed either a punch or a kick to their henchman's, turles kneed amond in the stomach hard making him spit out some blood and soon all the soldier were defeated being too overwhelmed by the saiyans strength

They looked up to see jiece had a shocked expression on his face and was shaking when they turned to look at him "These saiyan's have become monsters! Jeez I've never seen anything like this! They never even touched them! I'm tough but I'm not that tough! Sometimes you gotta know when to go! Go! Go!" he powered up and flew away

"Damn it all!" vegeta yelled

"He's running away!" nappa yelled

"Are you kidding me! I guess even the ginyu force can be cowards" raditz shrugged

The others were standing there watching them in shock they had been putting everything into their fight with the henchmen and they were still defeated but the saiyans didn't even have to try to defeat them, the henchmen didn't even land a single hit on any of them!

"Pretty shocking huh?" turles asked them

The tried to come up with the right words to say but didn't know what to say to what they had just witnessed

"It's amazing what gravity training can do for you, you know!" kakarrot smirked

_To be continued_

**I'm surprised I was able to update both of my stories in one day hopefully I can do that more often I'm gonna try to be fair about updating them but I want to catch my other story up with this one **


	19. Separation

Separation

"You guys are incredible! That was unbelievable!" krillin walked up to the saiyans

"You'll definitely be able to take on frieza now" yamcha cheered

"No I doubt were strong enough to take on frieza guys" kakarrot told them, shocking them

"What?! Have you seen yourselves fight! You've gained incredible power guys!" tien yelled

"Yes but it's not enough we'd be killed before we even fought frieza" Turles looked them dead in the eyes

"You have to be exaggerating just a little bit right? You beat all these guys up without even trying . they were helpless against you and your saying your weak compared to freiza?" piccolo asked

"I don't see you all lining up to fight him" vegeta smirked at their faces "At any rate he's probably obtained all seven dragon balls which mean he's most likely already obtained eternal life"

"Any thoughts of defeating him are sheer fantasy at this point the best we can do is hope we don't run into him" raditz added

"I've got a feeling he hasn't gotten his wish granted" krillin narrowed his eyes

"Wh-what do you mean?! Explain!" nappa yelled

"If the dragon balls here are anything like they are on earth, the sky will turn black when the dragon appears…but it's been bright the entire time we've been here, so I don't think it's happened yet"

"You mean something actually comes out of the dragon balls once their gathered together!" vegeta asked

"Hey I think I know why the dragon hasn't been summoned" kakarrot got everyone's attention "here's what I think, on earth kami was sent there when he was really young so It safe to assume that English was his first language right"

"Get to the point!" vegeta yelled

"Well since kami made shenron he would have made him respond to English but here on namek the dragon balls probably only respond to namekian since it's the native tongue"

"That could possibly be it" raditz thought

"But why wouldn't frieza know how to speak it, I mean he taught you all the languages of the universe back on your home planet right so wouldn't he know too"

"I doubt it frieza always thought he could rely on others for stuff like that" turles shrugged

oOo

"What did you say?! Guldo and all the other henchmen have all been done in!" ginyu yelled

"Y-yes, the saiyans they've arrived and they're powerful" jiece explained

"Don't be absurd! The saiyans are weak compared to us! With the exception of frieza we are the strongest in the universe!"

"That's what I thought…but the fact is…."

"Dammit! Then those abnormal power levels weren't a scouter malfunction after all!"

"We need to contact lord frieza at once!" jiece yelled

"Are you out of your mind?! How can we tell him such a disgraceful thing! It's a good thing he isn't here…..I captain ginyu will personally show you how to deal with pests like this"

"Thank you sir"

"An jiece before we leave, I want you to hide the dragon balls. Frieza would be most displeased if they wound up stolen"

Jiece complied and made a hole in the ground to bury the dragon balls "I buried them sir, no one's going to find them now"

"Alright then, let's go! I'll take my sweet time showing those monkeys who's boss! They are going to pay!" ginyu and jiece took off into the air

oOo

"it'd be nice if we could get the dragon balls back " gohan mumbled

"You guys got any ideas on how we can do that. You should know the best way to get around these guys" krillin asked

"We would have to avoid frieza for one thing" kakarrot informed them

"And it would be impossible to get the dragon balls if he's with them" raditz added

Vegeta sensed something coming from the distance "There are two power levels headed this way…..it seems that jiece is bring captain ginyu back with him"

"You can beat them right dad" chidori asked

Before he could respond vegeta noticed something else "Hang on where's frieza! Shouldn't he be at the spaceship! I don't sense him in that direction."

"We sensed frieza when we arrived" Turles sensed around "He's way out in that direction" he pointed

"huh?!" piccolo and the twins turned to the pointed way

"B-but that's the direction where!" gohan yelled

"Oh no! that's where the grand elder is!" chidori yelled

"that's it! Frieza must have realized he couldn't get his wish granted so he's searching for namekians to get answers!" piccolo yelled

"Is he the one that made the dragon balls?" kakarrot asked

"Yes the grand elder!" piccolo answered

They all then heard something coming in from above and saw captain ginyu land with jiece a few feet away from them

Jiece smirked "You went and made real fools out of us earlier monkeys! Well now captain ginyu himself is here to personally deal out the pain!"

"You can beat him right?!" chidori asked

"I guess there's only one way to find out"

"So the saiyans really are here huh?!" he looked around at the full blooded saiyans "They look pretty normal"

"Yeah it's strange. I thought they would have to go through some sort of mutation to compare to us"

"You're such an idiot. They made you look like fools for underestimating them, they've gone through some intense training and can raise or lower their power levels at will. By my estimation I would place them all in the 60,000 to 80,000 neighborhood"

"That high?! But they're just saiyans! I've never heard of one even coming close to that level!"

"It isn't impossible. They are able to get stronger from battle remember. In any case, this is shaping up to be a fight more interesting than I thought…I never imagined that I, captain ginyu, would ever have to show off my true power"

"So what's the plan guys" tien asked

"How about raditz and I keep these two busy. Turles can you take tien, yamcha, and krillin back to the ship so they can go if it gets too dangerous"

"Why do I have to do it"

"Because I know how you hate getting your hands dirty and we need them to be someplace safe. Piccolo can you take the twins to go and look for the dragon ball you can speak namekian right"

"Yes what are the wishes?"

"just try and hide them so that frieza won't get his wish granted and if it comes to that think of any wishes that will be helpful to us. Vegeta and nappa can you two try and slow frieza down so he can't get to dragon balls?"

"Sure I've been wanting to face off against him for a long while!" nappa smirked

"Yes it's a good thing he hasn't gained immortality yet. Now there is a chance to kill him" vegeta placed his fist in his hand

"Alright go! And keep on guard!" kakarrot yelled and everyone flew off except for his brother

"They're getting away!" jiece yelled

"We'll deal with them later. Let them go for now" ginyu told him then rushed at kakarrot and elbowed him in the face sending him flying. Kakarrot stoped himself and ducked before ginyu could hit him from behind then kicked him in the jaw and they moved away from each other

"You're even better than I give you credit for….if the other saiyans hasn't left you might have had a chance"

"Listen mate why don't we watch their match before we start ours I would like to see my boss kill your brother nice and slowly" jiece turned to raditz

Raditz smirked "Sure and once kakarrot is done killed ginyu we'll be happy to send you along with him"

"I'm on a pretty tight schedule here ginyu so I'm gonna have to end this pretty quickly"

"You're pretty sure of yourself huh? Nobody's ever spoken to I, captain ginyu, like that before. If I'd known you were this cocky I'd have taken you down a few pegs right from the start. The truth is you and I are quite alike. I too am able to control my power level at will"

Kakarrot lifted an eyebrow

"That's our captain for you. He isn't flustered in the least" jiece smirked 'of course why would he be? Even if this guy's power level is 80,000. Captain ginyu's power level is much higher than that"

Ginyu powered up and raised his hand at kakarrot and let out a blast at him. Kakarrot dodged it and flew into the air to come up behind ginyu and kick him but he dodged it. Giny whirled around to chop him but he phased out of the way, he reappeared and tried to kick him but ginyu blocked It with his arm.

They began fighting sending punches and kicks at each other. Ginyu flew up into the air and kakarrot flew up faster than him "Such speed! He can't possibly be faster than me!"

A blast then came at kakarrot so he stopped flying in order to dodge it, that gave time for ginyu to grab him from behind

Jiece laughed "I was able to stop him cold for you" he was then hit sending him to the ground and hit by a ki blast once the smoke cleared he saw raditz had unleased the blast

"You shouldn't be messing with my little brother"

Kakarrot struggled to get free until captain ginyu let him go and was surprised by that action when he turned around to face him

"C-captain?!" jiece yelled

" I don't recall asking for your help jiece! The next time you cut in, it'll be your life that I take! Do I make myself clear!" jiece was speechless

Ginyu turned back to kakarrot "And as for you….did you think I wouldn't notice that your still holding back you true strength? Let me guess you're saving it for the big show down with frieza, aren't you? You won't get very far for underestimating me! It's not often I get to enjoy a good fight, so don't patronize me for holding back"

Kakarrot smirked "Sounds good to me…I'll show you my true power"

"That's more like it. It's not worth dying if you get killed before going all out"

"It'll be pretty hard to read my power level without a scouter so we came prepared" kakarrot turned down to raditz "Lend him a hand will you"

"Sure" raditz took out a capsule and it turned into a modified scouter he threw it up to ginyu "It'll be quite a shocker but you asked for it ginyu"

"Take a good look ginyu" kakarrot grinned

"I don't need to use a scouter to know your power level. I can't imagine your power level reaching any higher than 85,000" ginyu turned to scouter on anyway though

Kakarrot relaxed himself "Kaio-ken" a large red aura consumed him as he began yelling while he power up to his highest

Ginyu grinned as he read the power level but frowned after a few seconds "90,000?! 100,000, 110,000?! This can't be…it's still rising!" kakarrot continued to raise his power level shocking the ginyu's while raditz smirked at their expressions

"120,000, 130,000, 140,000!th-this can't be it's still rising!"

"I-is this really happening?! Can this really be happening?!" jiece yelled as he shook

Kakarrot finally reached his full power "220,000! I can hardly believe it…..is this your true power level?!"

"H-how can a saiyan be this strong?!" jiece yelled

"Let me be clear…..what you see now is nothing compared to what I can unleash in short bursts" kakarrot let the aura drop

"Wh-what did you say?!" ginyu asked "D-don't tell me! Don't tell me you're a….A super saiyan!"

Kakarrot and raditz looked at each other before he turned back to ginyu "Sorry but I doubt I've gotten that strong I haven't felt any type of transformation"

"So why don't we just finish you off right this second so we can go help the others" radtiz suggested

"You haven't fully become one yet!" ginyu yelled then smirked "it's true your much stronger than I am…but I've been waiting for someone like you to come along"

oOo

Frieza was fast approaching the grand elder's "I see….so the only remaining namekians are the three in there"

Nail sensed frieza was approaching "as we feared, the enemy seems to have found this place. They're nearly here"

The grand elder quickly unlocked dende's true power "You must go now dende. The people from earth need you. I've awaken your latent power, so should be able to reach them much quicker than before."

"B-but elder?"

"Hurry child…there's no time!"

"V-very well. I'll do as you ask…please don't die, grand elder" dende then took off into the air flying right past frieza

Frieza noticed him "No matter…I'll allow the dust mite to flee" he arrived next to the house and got out of his chair as the door opened and nail stepped out

"May I help you?"

"My name is frieza, and I have a wish that I would like to have granted by the dragon balls. You see, I managed to gather all seven together but no matter how hard I try I simply cannot get them to work….and so I ask that you enlighten me…what must I do to have this wish of mine granted?"

"I must ask you to leave. I cannot help one as evil as you"

"I think I'd be wise for you to be more amiable . after all you life or death hold no consequence to me….there are two of you here, is there not? I can get my answer from either one of you"

"Then that is what you should do…but before we fight I can tell you this much….the other one inside is the grand elder of the namekians and the creator of the dragon balls.."

"Ho.."

"Remember this before you proceed if you kill the grand elder, the dragon balls will disappear as well"

Frieza was shocked at this information and turned to the house "The grand elder?" he send lasers out of his eyes destroying the top half of the house and floated up to see guru sitting in his chair "indeed it seems you are telling me the truth….he is indeed different from the other namekians. Grand elder I assume you have no intention of telling me either. Perhaps you'll be more forthcoming if this man's life becomes part of the equation"

"Nail will not be bested as easily as you think. He is this planets lone warrior type namekian, he is nothing like the others you have killed"

"So you still refuse to tell me?" frieza grumbled

~I leave it to you nail. Try to buy as much time as you can~ guru sent telepathically

~Yes grand elder understood~

"Very well if you insist on being so obstinate…I'll show you how terrifying I, the greatest warrior in the universe can be" he turned back to nail and was about to say something when they both heard something in the distance

Vegeta and nappa had finally made it to the grand elders and saw frieza floating above the house

"Hello frieze so nice to see you again" vegeta smirked

"So you saiyans finally decided to come out of hiding" frieza smirked at them

"We weren't hiding we were in training to defeat you for what you did to our home planet" nappa growled

"So you plan to fight me? You monkeys are so foolish"

"We've gotten stronger since the last time you saw us. And I have to say I am also quite shocked by the power we have attained" vegeta grinned

"Hohoho I never thought I'd see the day there was someone foolish enough to challenge me….a prime example of someone who doesn't know their place" frieza turned back to guru "You will soon change your mind and tell me how to have my wish granted by the dragon balls" then turned to nail "You too, will regret not having spoke up sooner"

"Then shall be begin our battle frieza" vegeta floated up to him

"I will be sure to give you quite the beating for that mouth of yours vegeta"

"Hold on!" nail yelled and both turned to him "As I'm sure you can tell, the grand elder's life is near its end. It wouldn't exactly serve you purpose to have him caught in the cross fire let us change locations"

"Hohoho I doubt the battle will become that serious but very well" the saiyans, nail, and frieza then took to find a different location to fight leaving guru alone

"Forgive me nail. Saiyans I hope that you can hold on with him until dende reaches the earthlings….the fate of the world now rests in their hands ; we must place our hopes in them"

Frieza and the rest had been flying for quite some time and he was beginning to become annoyed "enough already! There is no need to go any farther than this" he landed on the ground below them followed by the others

The saiyans charged up to their full power making a powerful aura around them

"You saiyans have gotten a little stronger. I admit you have surprised me you do have the power to be called a warrior why don't you come back and join me"

"Not a chance frieza" nappa growled

"Then allow me to give you a better idea of what you're up against. My power level is 530,000….but fret not, I don't plan to fight you at my full capacity"

Both saiyans were surprised by this as well as nail

"I know! I will fight you with only my left arm. That may be somewhat entertaining for me" frieza smiled making them angry and rush forward at him

Nappa began to throw a punch at him but frieza blocked it easilt then elbowed him in the stomach sending him flying

Vegeta came up to him and they had a stand off raising they power levels while a crater formed underneath them but they then moved apart

"There are 3 more saiyans on this planet frieza" vegeta informed him surprising him "Yes they are all around the same level of power as nappa and I"

Frieza smirked "You monkeys should know your place by now. Who do you think would come out as the victor in a battle between ants and a dinosaur? You have no chance against me"

"Really? I think if all five of us band together you'll have your work cut out for you"

"You think that? Truthfully?"

"I do"

Frieza laughed "Such a sense of humor"

"Don't believe me? Well once you see the others you'll actually know what you're up against. And were growing in power to become the one thing you fear most….the legendary super saiyan!"

"Do you really expect to tremble at sight of you saiyan monkeys? Though you are right about one thing vegeta. From the power I see between you and nappa and if what you say is true about the other three I certainly can't allow for all of you to band together so I will just have to finish you off one by one"

Frieza powered up and flew at vegeta intending to punch him but vegeta caught him by the wrist although struggle to keep him from hitting him. Frieza jumped away from him

'maybe vegeta's right if all of us are able to fight him together we might actually be able to defeat frieza' nappa watched as the two stared at each other 'our training has really pushed us all to our limits'

"What are you waiting for frieza transform!" frieza's eye twitched "If you're so sick of us being in your way why don't you just transform and finish us off"

"Well someone's been doing their research"

"Dadoria might have mentioned something about it when he came to earth"

"I chose to keep in my present form to keep my power from running amok; I will not waste my power on weaklings such as you. I have only ever transformed to amuse my opponents and that is only when I know that they see they are beaten"

"I wouldn't let that go to my head. I've surpassed levels of power you wouldn't even think of"

"Why don't you show me then maybe I'll actually have to transform to beat you or maybe not"

oOo

"What are you laughing at?" kakarrot asked

"You're just so strong…I'm happy to have found someone even stronger than I"

He lifted an eyebrow "And why is that so funny?"

"So that's it captain's gonna!" jiece was surprised

Ginyu laughed as he began taking off the scouter "Jiece hold this" he threw it down to him

"I knew it!"

"What is he going to do jiece!" raditz grabbed him by the collar

He smirked in response "Oh you'll see"

Ginyu gathered up some power in one of his hands then punched himself in the side injuring himself badly shocking kakarrot and raditz

"Wh-what are you doing?!" kakarrot yelled

"Y-you may not be a super saiyan….but I've still take a liking…to that strong body of yours" ginyu gasped out

Kakarrot felt disgusted "T-taken a liking?!"

Ginyu spread out his arms and legs "Change now!" a light came out of him and connected with kakarrot as a light came out of both their mouths

Raditz and jiece covered their eyes from the bright light and once it cleared raditz was confused by what just happened "what happened?"

'kakarrot' was smirking at ginyu "Heheheh I've made a switch your body is mine"

'ginyu' clenched his teeth and growled "Wh-what's going on?! Wh-what did you do!"

"I've already told you…I just switched our bodies" he crossed his arms as he smirked

"That can't be!" raditz yelled at his 'brother'

Jiece flew up to 'kakarrot' "Your scouter captain ginyu"

"Oh right" he placed it on his face "Thanks for the scouter monkeys. Alright then, we should head back to the spaceship. Frieza will be back soon" they both flew off

"Are you alright!" raditz came up to 'ginyu'

"of course not" he clenched his teeth "I can't move!"

"Well this explains why he injured himself"

He then remembered something "Oh no! piccolo and the twins went to frieza's ship remember! They won't know that isn't me"

"We need to warn them!" raditz placed one of his arms around his shoulders and began flying toward the ship

oOo

"Mr. piccolo over there" gohan pointed to the ship

"Yeah that must be their ship" they stopped in the air above it and chidori looked down at the radar yamcha had given her

"The dragon ball reading's aren't coming from the ship, they're slightly away from it"

"let's hurry and find them while this place is deserted" piccolo ordered as they landed on the ground

"Where are they chidori?" gohan asked

"Um.." she looked back and forth between eh radar and the ground "this way over here" she walked to a path of dirt "They're here" and pointed to it

Piccolo inspected it "it looked like something was buried here, alright stand back" the twins moved away and he lifted a finger making the dragon balls float out and then placed them on the ground "Alright we should get these to the saiyan's ship so they can be protected there"

"Right" the twins agreed

They were about to take off when they sensed something coming in the distance

"D-do you guys sense that?" chidori asked

"Someone's heading this way" gohan added

"Yes, there's two of them! And I sense evil coming from them"

"Do you think it's those ginyu guys?"

"T-then they would have had to have beaten dad and uncle raditz"

"Mask you energy's and hide!" piccolo ordered as they ran over to hide behind a rock and prepared from the ginyu's to arrive. They were shocked to see kakarrot and jiece land

"Hm?" 'kakarrot' looked over to the dragon balls

"The dragon balls have been dug up!" jiece yelled

"What is the meaning of this? How could anyone have known they were buried here?"

"Daddy!" chidori came out from behind the rock

'chidori no!' gohan yelled mentally

'kakarrot turned to see her approaching

"Hahaha you really gave us a scare, we thought you were gonna be that ginyu guy. Where's uncle raditz and why is the mean guy with you?"

"are you the one who dug up the dragon balls? How did you know they were here?" 'kakarrot' asked

"With the dragon radar of course"

"Radar she said? They have something like that?" jiece asked

"so you didn't actually manage to make a wish did you?"

"No you said not to make one unless we absolutely had to remember? We were about to take them back to your ship"

'kakarrot' smirked "Oh I was worried for a second there"

"Is something the matter dad? Your acting a little weird, and why are you wearing one of those scouters from your company?"

"Why don't you come over here and I'll tell you"

"Huh?"

"Chidori! Run! That's not dad!" gohan yelled

She looked over to him "Wha?!" and turned back just as he punched her in the face sending her flying before she flipped to get back on her feet

"So there's another one of them. There wasn't a reading on my scouter, apparently they can push their powers down to zero" 'kakarrot' grinned

"What did you do that for dad?" chidori yelled

"That's not dad! It's not really him" gohan informed her "Just look into his eyes and you can tell from the look he has"

"He and I switched bodies…you see this one was much stronger than mine…I am the leader of the ginyu force…Captain ginyu!"

"You did what?!" piccolo yelled 'switched bodies?'

"Now then. Why don't I give it a test drive" 'kakarrot' decided

"Th-that'd impossible" chidori mumbled

'kakarrot' grinned "This incredible power level that exceeds 220,000!" he rushed forward at the twins

oOo

"They're gonna kill them if we don't hurry" 'ginyu' growled

"Which way is the ship sense around for their energies"

"I can't this body is so unfamiliar I can't use any of its power" 'ginyu' realized something "Hold on, that's it!"

"What?"

"If I can't control this body then he shouldn't be able to control mine"

oOo

The twins and piccolo were trying hard to actually hurt 'kakarrot' while he threw his own attacks at them "C'mon!" I'm going to crank up the power bit by bit! Are you ready?!"

Jiece noticed something in the distance "Ah! Hey captain, it looks like those punks followed us"

'kakarrot' looked over to see raditz land with his original body "I'm amazed you made it this far! If that's the worst damage I could do to myself. I guess I made the right decision!"

"Guys!" raditz yelled up at them "Listen! That isn't kakarrot, he switched bodies with him!"

"T-then he's….h-he's telling the truth…." Chidori mumbled

"Y-you mean…THAT's our dad!" gohan stuttered as he looked to 'ginyu'

"That guy up there is ginyu! Don't hesitate to beat him up! Right now he's no match for any of you! Give it everything you've got!" 'ginyu' yelled

"Have you lost your mind kakarrot!" piccolo yelled

'kakarrot' laughed "No match for them you say?! This used to be your body! We're talking an 220,000 power level, here! There's no chance of them beating me!"

'ginyu' grinned "I guess there's only one way to find out, isn't there? That's still my body! You think you can control it's ki let alone pull off a kaio-ken?! Unless the mind and body are in perfect harmony, you're not going to put out much power!"

"Your bluffs aren't going to work on me, captain ginyu! Here allow me to prove you wrong!" he took off the scouter and handed it to jiece then began raising his power level "Jiece! How high is my power level now?!"

"I-it's about 23,000 sir" he answered

'kakarrot' was shocked "O-only 23,000?! Why only 23,000?!" he was then hit from behind by piccolo but stopped himself "N-no! that's impossible! How can this be?!"

Piccolo smirked "It's true! He really doesn't have all of kakarrot's power, we may be able to beat him!"

'kakarrot ' turned to jiece "What are you waiting for?! Get in here and help me fight!"

"Ahh! Y-yes sir!"

"Not so fast" raditz came up to him from behind "I think our fight has been postponed for too long"

'ginyu' smirked at his brother

'kakarrot' was hit sending him into the spaceship making a dent in it before he floated back up "Damn…damn it!" he threw a ki blast at gohan but he made an x-shape with his arms to block it

"Is a flimsy attack like that the best you've got?!"

"Wh-what's going on?! T-this body should be capable of generating a power over 220,000!"

"Didn't you hear what kakarrot just said?! You can't control his body's power, you should give up while you can" piccolo explained

"Give up?! You want me, ginyu, to give up!" he turned around to him and tried to punch him a few times "Is that a joke!"

Piccolo dodged each of them and all the other attack he sent at him

Raditz blocked a kick jiece sent at him with his arm

"How are you managing to keep up with me?! Your power level was pathetic when I last saw you!"

"You fools are way too reliant on those scouters! You should have realized that by now!" he blocked a punch with his hand "But since you're about to die I suppose it doesn't really matter does it?!"

"Don't be ridiculous! There's no way you can stand up to me!"

"An yet you were so afraid earlier, take a good look at my power level with that scouter of yours"

"Afraid of you, you say?! Me afraid of the likes of you power level?!" he checked the scouter and was dumbfounded by the reading "No….impossible" he took it off and crushed it "D-damn it! It's broken!"

"You don't really believe that do you? The saiyans have gone beyond their limitations to achieve power that amazes even us!" raditz kicked him in the jaw sending him flying then flew at him and chopped him in the side cracking his armor then blasting him to kill him

'kakarrot' had chidori by the collar when they noticed the explosion "jiece..killed by raditz?! How can this be?!"

"You still haven't finished off ginyu yet?" radtiz asked then turned to 'ginyu' "You mind if I beat your body up a bit"

"Knock yourself out"

"Out of the way!" raditz yelled to the others as he flew at 'kakarrot'

He let go of chidori to prepare for him but he was too fast and landed a punch in his stomach then a punch to the face sending him away. Raditz flew at him and kicked him up then flew up after him and double punched him sending him to the ground making a small crater

"But not that much geez raditz!"

"D-damn you" 'kakarrot' gritted

While raditz was charging up another attack 'ginyu' noticed 'kakarrot' smirked up at him "Wait he's going to…."

"Change now!"

"This is my chance! I can get my own body back!" he flew up into the air to get in front of raditz

"What?! Out of the way!" 'kakarrot' yelled

The light connected with him anyway and the swap was made, ginyu landed back on the ground and growled at kakarrot "D…damn, that bastard…how dare he get in the way!"

"Hehehe …looks like I made it back" kakarrot smiled as he tried to muster to strength to speak

Chidori noticed the look in his eyes "I can sense it, that's dad! Dad's back in his own body!" she and gohan cheered

"What?!" raditz looked from kakarrot to ginyu to realize she was telling the truth

"Damn it! I have to switch bodies again and quickly! This time I'll switch with raditz's" he looked over to the fallen kakarrot "Looks like you weren't thinging things through, you won't be able to stop me now!"

"Raditz! He's going to try and switch bodies with you! Kill him now!" kakarrot yelled

"Right!"

"What no!"

Raditz flew down at ginyu and grabbed him by the horns then threw him up into the air and let out a powerful ki blast enough to kill him like he did with raditz

The twins landed next to their father "Hey are you alright?"

"Hang on dad"

"I think I got it thank you though" kakarrot mustered up the strength to at least stand as raditz and piccolo landed next to them "You sure roughed up my body bro, you could have gone a little easier you know"

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time, I wasn't going to let an opportunity slip by" raditz smirked as kakarrot smiled at him

"Do you have any senzu beans left at the ship?" piccolo asked

"N-no were all out" kakarrot answered

"Great, how are you supposed to fight frieza in this condition?!"

"We need to get his injuried treated and get him back to full power, let's take him inside the ship" raditz told them and floated up

Even though kakarrot had the strength to stand and talk he could barely float without wobbling or walk without stumbling to piccolo put his arm around his shoulders to help him as they followed raditz up

"How do you think vegeta and nappa are handling frieza"

"I regret sending them after frieza alone now, I just hope their alive"

Once they were in the medical center they put kakarrot into a regeneration tank to heal his wounds "good thing this is one of the more advanced models he should be back up to speed soon"

"What are you all doing in here?" they turned to see turles walk in from the door

"I see you finally decided to show up" raditz turned to him

"Hey be happy I did. I was teaching those earthings how to work our ship because it was made in saiyan language remember" he looked past them to see kakarrot was in the tank "What the?! How did that happen!"

"It's a long story"

"And I'm not a good listener so what do we do now?"

"Shouldn't we go and help vegeta and nappa fight frieza?" piccolo asked

"Right so is everyone ready to face him?"

"Shouldn't we wait for dad to get healed up?"

"We can't wait that long they might need our help so we should get going before it's too late" raditz announced

"Alright let's head out"

_To be continued_

**I feel like I'm just copying the original series right now so I'm trying to come up with some ideas that will make the story more of a fanfiction. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can though school is starting to actually get serious and give us homework now**

**I would like to ask if readers can check out my other story have a little hope. It was originally going to be a one-shot of young justice but I was convinced to make it a story but I'm having a writer's block now**

**Hope to get more reviews thanks for reading **


	20. Z-fighters vs frieza

Z-fighters vs Frieza

Frieza currently had vegeta by the neck holding him up by his hand. Nail and nappa had been brutally beaten to death and now vegeta was close as well.

"Good night sweet prince" Frieza smirked and blasted a ray out of his finger shooting straight through his chest killing him. "You monkey's should have listened when you had the chance" he laughed and dropped his body to the ground "Now I suppose I should go back to that remaining namekian to get my answers

"Don't even think about it frieza!" Raditz growled as he and the others landed

"So I see there was some truth to what vegeta said, there are more saiyans here" He looked closely at the group "Although it seems one other saiyan is still missing"

Raditz and turles looked down to see their fellow saiyans had died and became angry glaring and gritting their teeth at frieza

"Don't worry he'll be here soon" Piccolo growled

"And I'll be ready to kill him once I'm through with all of you"

"We won't go down easy frieza so you might as well transform already" turles yelled

"You're in such a hurry to meet your doom eh? Well now that I've had my fun with these three I guess I'll have to take a step further to eliminate you all" He smirked

"Bring it!"

Frieza began yelling to build up his power and his armor began cracking off of him, his horns stretched out and went up, parts of his body grew bigger and other parts joined it until he was as tall as all of them put together.

"No so cocky now are you?" Frieza smirked at their shocked expressions "This is what you wanted so badly right? I hope you're not disappointed"

"This can't be real it's got to be some kind of trick" Piccolo mumbled

"We'll be torn limb from limb" Gohan backed away

"I-it's out of a nightmare" Chidori took a step back

Frieza grinned "it's hard work…keeping such raw power tied to a leash tends to get away from me but I'm sure that's the nature of the beast when you're trying to hold back a power level of one million"

"No it can't.." Turles yelled

"o-one million?!" gohan mumbled

"No one is that strong not even you!" Raditz yelled

"Well let's but it to the test shall we" Frieza raised a hand to the front of his face as everyone braced themselves. Frieza powered up and a large gust of wind blew them away before an explosion destroyed the island around them leaving only a ground where frieza was standing

Raditz glared at frieza and crushed a flying rock in his hand as well as turles who was angered at the sight of frieza's power

Piccolo had been able to catch the twins before they were blown too far away

Frieza laughed "Well done, I applaud your swift withdraw but that was just me saying hello" he laughed some more "Even lowly saiyans could be capable of that"

"Dammit!" Turles growled

"Oh the looks on your faces saiyans, I guess you really didn't know a being with my power could exist after all…..now then which one of you should be the first to see hell?" he crossed his arms and looked to each of his opponents then power up "YOU!"

Piccolo threw the twins out of his arms as frieza embedded one of his horns into his chest

"Piccolo!" gohan yelled

"NO!" chidori cried

"So…so fast" Raditz's eyes widened

Blood began leaking out of piccolo's wound and onto frieza's horn as it dripped down "How unfortunate I intended to toy with you a bit longer but like I said my power tends to get away from me when I'm in this state" piccolo began to go limp

"Piccolo!" gohan cried

"Hmph…and the spark goes out" frieza smirked and threw piccolo to the water below them

The twins watched in horror as their friend sank into the ocean "Piccolo no!" they cried and flew down after him. Frieza appeared in front of them before they could reach the water

"Don't bother trying to save him..you can't he's already dead…if I were you I'd focus on saving myself instead…."

"Move!" Chidori growled

"Huh?" Frieza smirked

"W-we TOLD YOU TO MOVE!" gohan yelled and rushed at frieza kicking him on the side of the head, shocking the full blooded saiyans

Chidori jumped in and punched on the other side of the face, Gohan yelled as he began punching frieza multiple times in the stomach before kicking him in the jaw up further in the air. Chidori flew up after him and kicked him a few times in the stomach before kicking him hard down, She powered up a blast in her hand and threw it down at frieza

Frieza shielded himself with his arms then glared up at her but he didn't realize until the last moment that gohan was coming at him with a ki blast smacking right into his face sending him spiraling down to the ground

The twins powered up to their fullest and joined together before spinning into a yelled spiral circle sending large ki blasts out of it down at frieza one after another

Raditz and turles were shocked at the twins power "What's happened it's like their power level just exploded?!" Turles asked

A giant blast began forming in the circle as small sparks of electricity formed around it and it finally fired down at the large built up blast around the ground were frieza was making it turn red before it finally exploded causing a lot of debris. The twins gritted down at the ground as the blast began to clear up as they caught their breath

"You mean to tell me they've been holding back this much energy this whole time?" Raditz asked

"No I don't think so cuz, I think it only happens when their emotions run wild that they are able to tap into some vast hidden power" Turles looked at the twins then turned to see frieza face down in the dirt "Not even frieza could with stand it"

"W-we have to get piccolo" chidori reminded her brother

Gohan's eyes widened "Oh right!" They flew down to the water and looked around "But where is he?" they then saw dende come out of the water holding piccolo by an arm

"Dende when'd you get here?" chidori asked

"It doesn't matter, but it's all right he's still alive!" he shouted up

"Phew thank goodness"

"Just hang on!" gohan yelled

Turles and raditz flew down to them "You need to stay focus on the battle!" getting their attention

"Frieza won't be defeated that easily" raditz warned

They all looked down to see frieza was getting up brushing the patches of dirt off him "So runts there's more to you than meets the eye, I'm not going to lie to you that actually hurt just a bit, but I wouldn't let that go to your head" he narrowed his eyes at them "None of you stand a chance against me all you've done is make me more excited to kill you"

"Hey, I hope you saved some of that power because we're gonna have to go all out all or nothing" Turles yelled to the twins

oOo

In the regeneration tank Kakarrot was able to sense everything that was going on at the battle

'frieza's power just spiked, they won't be able to hold out for much longer at this rate'

oOo

"Did you guys feel that?!" Krillin asked

"Yeah frieza's power just went through the roof, he's unbelievably powerful now" Yamcha sensed

"We need to go help them" tien was about to rush out before the others stopped him

"No tien don't we'd only get in the way were nowhere near powerful enough to take on frieza the best thing we can do is wish them back to life if they die so they can train and defeat frieza later on"

"And what if we never get powerful enough huh?!"

"You know what kakarrot said a saiyan always gets stronger after every battle so sooner or later their gonna have to get to his level right!"

Tien gritted his teeth "ugh I feel so useless"

"I know but we wouldn't even make a dent in the fight if we went we'd only be added to the body count"

oOo

Frieza began building up his power level some more as rocks began floating up in the air around him shocking the saiyans and hybrids in the air

"I-I don't believe it.." chidori mumbled

"I-it feels like he's shaking the world apart" gohan mumbled

"He's building up more power!" raditz yelled

"I thought he couldn't control his power in this form?!" turles yelled

Frieza smirked up at them "Remember the pain you've dealt me for I will return it a thousand fold" he floated off the ground and up to the twins but they were to scared to move

"What are you waiting for?!" raditz yelled

"Move!" turles yelled

Frieza blocked their heads together by grabbing their hair before knocking them both to the ground below as he laughed "Oh dear don't tell me I've taken the fight out of you already? We were only just getting started" he looked down at them

Raditz flew at frieza as he prepared to attack sending a punch at him but he blocked it "Oh raditz please wait your turn" He then punched him hard in the gut sending him into a island making its cliff crumble

Turles was to shocked to move from his spot

The twins got to their hands and knees as frieza began approaching them "Now then what do you say we pick up where we left off eh?"they glared up at him as they got to their knees and flew at him sending a variety of punches and kicks but each time frieza was able to dodge them

Frieza landed a hit in each of their guts then grabbed them by the hair again before they could recover from the hit then threw them to the ground as he laughed at their pain. He kicked them to their backs and floated up above them

Before he could do anything they flew up into the air with their arms stretched out at him. He grinned and disappeared and reappeared behind them, at the last moment they saw him but were too late and were sent back down to the ground by his tail. They flipped before they could hit the ground and took a fighting stance as they looked to the sky "H-he's gone!"

"Am I?!" Their eyes widened before they were grabbed by the tails and smacked down at the ground making them grunt as they landed face down. Frieza laughed again and floated above them putting one foot on each of their heads making them scream "I think it's about time I put my feet down" he stomped harder making them scream louder

Turles growled and sent a blast at him making him move off the twins before it could hit "You finally mustered up the courage to fight eh turles?!" frieza growled at him

Another blast came flying from behind him and as frieza flipped to dodge it, it blasted off the end of his tail "Who did that you raditz?!" he looked to see radtiz still hadn't moved from the rubble and saw it was piccolo "You how you should be dead I rammed in you!"

Piccolo smirked "Sorry to disappoint you, Hey turles what do you say we give him a lesson on not to mess with children!"

"Fine by me!" they both powered up and then sent multiple blasts at frieza. He either dodged or phased out of the way of most of them

"Why you!" Frieza growled at them then flew at them

"Follow me!" piccolo yelled to turles and flew away with him in tow as frieza followed them. Before they could get far enough frieza appeared in front of them "I'm going to rip you both apart!"

"Cover your eyes!" turles yelled then put two hands to the sides of his face "Solar Flare!" blinding frieza

While this was going on raditz was able to recover from the powerful blow frieza gave him and floated up to see dende approach the twins 'what's he doing?'

"Thank goodness their not dead" dende sighed "Don't worry I'll heal you right away!" dende concentrated and healed both of them one at a time

Raditz was shocked when he saw the twins began getting up 'ah yes I forgot about the other abilities nameks were said to have'

"It's about time you came back" he turned to see turles and piccolo come back

"Well excuse me for taking a head on blow from frieza it take time to recover from that you know!"

"I took on frieza too!"

"Yes but not a direct blow!"

"This is not the time you two!" piccolo yelled shutting them up "We need to focus like you said earlier"

"Sure" turles huffed and looked down at the twins to see they were up and kicking "How'd that happen!"

"Dende had healing abilities that's how I was able to come back"

"Don't you remember from our lessons at the academy?"

He shrugged "Eh never really paid attention to the book stuff" raditz groaned at his cousin

"Wow neat trick dende" gohan smiled

"We owe you one!" chidori cheered

"No I'm glad to help"

Frieza finally recovered and came back to the three floating in the air, the twins glared up at him and flew up to join the others "Ok now were mad!"

"Eh?! What in the?!"

The twins began powering up making a crater like shape in the water below them

Raditz smirked at them "They may be half human but that saiyan blood does its job after healing"

"Their powers gone up quite significantly!" Piccolo commented

"Alright perhaps this is just what we needed to turn the tables in this fight" turles grinned as the twins finished powering up

"Dammit how do they keep coming back?! How many times to I have to kill these pests before they die!"

"Now then it's time to give this monster a taste of his own medicine" Piccolo stared at frieza before flying at him and punching him in the face sending him flying, the rest joined in and turles flew at him punching him to the air by the jaw

Raditz then send a kick at him but he phased out of them way but he sensed where he appeared and landed another kick at him then a hit to the jaw before frieza hit him with his tail sending him away

Frieza got angry and sent a ki blast at him while he was still recovering but the twins were able to combine their new power and deflect it back at frieza then send their own blast to boost the power shocking frieza as it engulfed him. Once the smoke cleared they all saw frieza had shielded himself with his arms and when he looked up he was glaring at them, he landed a few feet away from them on the ground

"I honestly wasting expecting that from you, but now that I see you know how to handle yourselfs I think I should give you a glimpse of my true power, a mere fraction of what I'm capable of"

The saiyans and piccolo smirked and piccolo spoke up "I guess we've all been holding back a bit huh?"

"Hmph you're joking you've been fighting me without using full power? Nonsense I didn't think you were the types to joke"

"Hmph were just full of surprises aren't we?" raditz smirked

"Now we will have vengeance for all the people you've killed!" turles yelled

Frieza laughed as he shook his head then looked back at them "Poor fools you've just came charging here oblivious haven't you? Were you not aware that I can transform again"

"What?!" raditz asked

"Rather than waste time explaining it to you why don't I treat you to the same terror that vegeta and nappa had to face all alone? You see each time I transform my power increases exponentially and as it happens" he raised up two fingers "I still have two transformations beyond this one, so are you beginning to see the big picture yet?"

" your bluffing" piccolo yelled

"Impossible" turles growled

"D-did you hear what he just said?" chidori asked

"I-I hope not I sounded like he said he could transform twice more" gohan answered

"You scum should consider this an honor, you will be the first to ever lay eyes on me in this next state" He began powering up as a red-black aura formed around him shocking them "Prepare yourself and behold the second transformation of the mighty frieza" He yelled before two large spikes came out of his back, his shoulder blades flew up, his face widened a bit as his head stretched back and his horns grew in, and soon the transformation was done

He smirked "What do you think was it worth the wait?" The backed away some "Now if your ready let's begin round two shall we?"

"You vile freak!" raditz growled

"There's not a single scratch on him now" gohan mumbled

"All the damage we've done has completely healed" chidori added

"You seemed to have quite a bit of confidence in your teamwork earlier didn't you? So why don't you try that again?" he flew at them but they all flew in separate directions to avoid it

Frieza flew at piccolo first, so he phased a few times to try and confuse him ' I fon't care how much power he's gotten he can't have gotten too much faster' he looked ahead to see frieza and stopped

"It's about time how nice of you to join me, you don't want to be late for your own funeral" Piccolo tried attacking I'm a few times but he was able to dodge all of the attacks then sent a blast at his knee with his finger tips singing it. Frieza laughed at his pain as he sent more blast at him hurting him even more

"Their too fast to dodge!" turles yelled

"STOP IT!" gohan cried as he and chidori flew at them and they both came at frieza from each side. Frieza noticed and moved out of the way then the twins flew up higher above him "Your through you big bully!" They combined their powers and sent a huge blast at frieza pushing him toward the ground as they added more and more power to it as they pushed him further

Frieza was shocked when his tail touched the ground so finally used his power to send the blast right back at the twins shocking them. Before it could hit piccolo sent a ki blast to deflect it away from them to the sky

Frieza landed on the ground and looked up at the twins "Peculiar those little runts power levels have gone up exponentially high, somehow recovering from that lashing I gave them had made them stronger" his eyes narrowed "Wait…..of course they must be saiyan children! But how?...i made sure the saiyan race was all but extinct except for vegeta, nappa, raditz, and turles….although there is that one they found on that faraway planet…so then who's daddy?"

"Hey thanks piccolo" gohan called

"Sure no problem kid…..he may have deflected that attack but it's obvious you've gotten a whole lot stronger" he smirked at them

"But there's not much more we can do I mean we put everything we had into that attack" chidori informed him

Frieza looked around at the full blooded saiyans "They don't really take after vegeta, nappa, or raditz so that should only leave the other two…" he looked to turles "I guess turles gives a good resembles to them" he looked back to the twins "This just won't do..i think it's time to wipe out these saiyans once and for all….not that I ever put much thought into those old super saiyans legends after all but I have always believe it is better to air on the side of caution and their little power ups are worrying me"

Raditz turned to turles "Listen we can't wait for kakarrot to be fully recovered back to full power perhaps we could use the namekian child's healing abilities to our advantage in this"

"What are you saying?" turles narrowed his eyes

"We should try using our healing power up to use, I need you to attack me so I can get more power"

"Are you insane?!"

"With the child's healing I will be restored to full power in a matter of minutes we need more power!"

"You really have lost your mind raditz, with all the power we've gotten I could very well kill you on accident and it'll only be a few more minutes before kakarrot is fully restored"

"It might be too late"

"Then we can just kill him for being late in the afterlife"

"It would be a relatively simple matter for me to obliterate you all in my current form, but rather than do that it will be far more satisfying to leave you with one more final vision more terrifying than death" frieza yelled

"I don't like the sound of that" chidori looked down at him

"Consider this my parting gift to you. A nightmare beyond even the horrors of hell!" frieza yelled "Witness my true, ultimate form!" He began powering up as storm clouds formed around him and he began glowing red

"Piccolo looked to the twins "Kids you have to get out of here!"

"Not unless everyone is coming with us!" chidori called as they took piccolo by the arms and helped him to the ground "we'll get you fixed up good as new in no time, we can get dende to heal you"

"just hold on while we get him" Gohan told hime

Raditz and turles landed beside them "How is he?"

"We need to find dende quickly!"

They were able to find him and bring him back to heal piccolo but they didn't notice frieza had saw the whole thing 'so that's it, that's how these pests keep coming back!'

"That sure is an amazing ability" piccolo commented

"But what are we going to do I mean we still don't have enough power to beat frieza" chidori asked

"Kakarrot is still healing to we have to wait for him to show up" raditz informed them

"Can't you two do anything, you were with him in training so you have to have the same amount of power right?" piccolo asked

"We did train at the same amount of gravity but we all trained differently to enhance our abilities, each of us have different power levels because of that"

"Great" gohan moaned

"Don't you have the ability to get stronger with injuried"

"Yes but turles thought I'd gone insane from offering that" raditz shrugged

"Hey I don't want to cause any unnecessary deaths here" turles held his hands up

"We can't win this without more power"

It was too late anyway because there was a large explosion on the island were frieza was causing a large gust of wind

"Oh no!" the twins cried

"Frieza's completed his transformation" piccolo confirmed

"If it wasn't for the dragon balls he would have blown up the planet by now" turles growled

"That power it's enormous" raditz growled "I can't even get my head around it"

The smoke had finally cleared and they saw a completely white figure with only purple on its shoulders, head, wrists, ankles, and chest.

Turles was confused when he saw this "Wait you mean this is the big change he looked so scrawny now compared to his other forms.."

"Idiot you should know that an opponent's power has nothing to do with their outward appearance…his other forms were tame compared to this" piccolo growled

Frieza held up a finger and let out a blast, it past right by piccolo, the saiyans, and the hybrids. They all turned when they heard an explosion behind them to see dende had been killed

"No dende!" chidori cried

Raditz's eyes widened as he turned back to frieza " I didn't even see him fire, it was an instant, no time to react!"

Frieza smirked "That should speed things up, one less pest to deal with right?" he laughed

"He must have realized he'd have a tough time finishing us off while we had dende here to heal us" piccolo glared at frieza

Frieza phased from his spot on the island shocking them

"Wh-where did he go?" gohan asked

"Right behind you" they heard and turned to see frieza standing between them and dende's body. "I promised you didn't I, that'd I'd show you a nightmare beyond the horrors of hell"

The twins yelled in anger and rushed at frieza with piccolo. Gohan tried to punch him but he ducked, chidori tried to kick him but he bent his back to avoid it, and piccolo tried to chop him but he bent his neck to avoid it as well. They all attacked together but each time frieza was able to dodge them with little effort

Piccolo jumped into the air and sent a blast at him just as the twins flew away to avoid it. Frieza flew up out of the smoke

"Where are you going?!" chifori yelled and cupped her hands together then sent a blast up at him along with gohan, frieza didn't even bother to move just as they exploded. Piccolo landed right behind them

"Did it hit him?"

Once the smoke cleared they saw that frieza was no longer in the air, "he disappeared again!"

"Guys!" they heard and turned to see raditz pointing behind them "He's behind you!" they turned to see frieza with his finger stretched out at them

"hello again" His fingers lit up to fire a blast at one of them

"Get out of the way!" turles came flying in and snatched gohan away just as a blast went by where he was standing and it flew toward an island behind him, they all looked to see it fly into the cliff on it, then a large explosion completely vaporized it shocking them all at the sight

Raditz and turles glared at the sight of the vaporizing island

"I barely even saw him move" gohan stuttered as turles put him down

"No way we could have been able to dodge that" chidori dropped to her knees

"How'd you know it was going to hit gohan?" piccolo asked turles

"I was able to see that frieza had a direct line pointed at him I didn't see the blast coming though" turles explained

"Um thank you" gohan smiled up at his uncle "You saved me"

He smirked "Don't mention it kid"

They all turned back to frieza just as raditz landed next to turles and they both approached him "Now it's our turn to give it a try"

Frieza smirked "Someone's full of confidence aren't they? Poor fools the helplessness of this situations has made you both delusional haven't you"

"We may not be able to win but at least we would have died trying" Raditz glared

He laughed "I never knew saiyans could have such a sense of humor"

"There still are more saiyans out there that are alive even if you kill the three that are left on this planet and I'm sure at least one of us will become the thing you fear most frieza…the legendary super saiyan!" turles yelled

Frieza's eyes widened at that 'More saiyans are alive!'

"A super, super saiyan?!" gohan asked

'A super saiyan huh, I remember kakarrot mentioned something about that a few times" piccolo thought

Raditz flew at frieza attempting to chop him but he phased out of the way then turles tried to double punch him where he reappeared but he phased out of the way again and while they were looking around for him they heard laughing from the side and saw frieza standing on an island

"How?" raditz stuttered

"I make one move at full speed and you two have gone completely still" he laughed "If those are the limits of your abilities I'm afraid you don't have a chance at beating me, so sad and after all the training you've had just for this one event"

Raditz and turles glared and frieza from their postions

"Of course if it really is true that there are more saiyans out there than I'll be sure to find them and wipe them all out just to make sure that silly old legend will stay a legend"

"No we won't let you get to them!" Turles yelled and he flew up high into the sky "I'll make sure you burn in hell!" He charged up to his fullest ready to fire an incredible attack

"Turles have you gone mad!" raditz yelled

"It'll destroy the entire planet stop!" piccolo yelled

Turles suddenly phased out of the way shocking them all but he reappeared a few feet away from frieza and fired the blast at him, frieza stood there for a few minutes but he must have realized the power behind the blast and flew toward it before kicking it to the sky. A few minutes later there was a large explosion in the sky cause gusts of wind and a giant bright light

"He deflect a blast of that magnitude like it was nothing" raditz stuttered

"There was no way uncle turles was holding back that was everything he had" chidori stuttered

"How can anybody be that strong" gohan asked

"Now then let's see how you saiyans fare off one of my attacks shall we" frieza looked up to the saiyans "Ready?" he spread his legs prepared to fly

Raditz flew up toward turles to help defend him since he was almost out of power, Frieza flew up at them at amazing speed head butting raditz in the jaw going up then turned to turles and kicked him to the water below them. He turned his attention back to raditz and flew up at him and grabbed him before throwing him to the ground in front of the group

"I need to help uncle turles!" chidori cried as she flew into the ocean

"No wait!" piccolo yelled put it was too late as she already dived in

"Leave him alone!" gohan cried and flew in front of raditz

Frieza smirked at him "Seems the little dust mites have gotten the will to fight once again" He flew at gohan preparing to attack before he was kicked away into the cliff on the other island making it crumble on top of him

They were all shocked to what just happened and turned to see kakarrot had finally arrived and was landing on the ground next to them. He straighten up from his crouched postion and looked to them

"What's so shocking you all knew I would be here once I was healed right?" he asked

"Yes you came at just the right moment too" piccolo told him as he helped raditz to his feet

"Welcome back dad" gohan ran up to him

Kakarrot smiled down at him and rubbed his head "I'm real proud you" he looked around at all of them and saw there were two missing "Where are vegeta and nappa?"

Raditz got a grim look "They were killed by frieza just before we arrived"

Kakarrot got a shocked expression just as they heard an explosion at the rubble then they saw frieza fly out of it and back over to them. He saw the new fighter had arrived "So you must be the third saiyan here you're going to wish you hadn't done that monkey"

Kakarrot glared at him "Leave this to me guys I'll take him on my own"

"What your gonna fight alone?!" gohan yelled

"Did you get hit in the head or something kakarrot it's gonna take everything we've got to finish this monster off" piccolo yelled

"I'll be fine" he powered up and began approaching frieza

"Be careful alright!" raditz warned

"Thanks" he called back as he continued to walk forward and finally got to a good distance "Hello frieza it's been a long time since I last saw you"

Frieza smirked "I don't recall ever meeting you monkey"

Kakarrot glared "It doesn't matter anyway because soon you'll be in hell!"

Frieza got a better look at his face 'I'm sure I've heard about this one before'

Chidori had finally found turles and brought him back up to the surface and they were shocked to see kakarrot standing a few feet away from frieza. Once they got out of the water turles smirked "Hey kakarrot it's about time you showed up" he called

Frieza turned to look at him "Kakarrot huh? I've heard that name somewhere before" He turned back to look at him and afte a bit of more inspection his eyes widened 'yes that's it now I remember!'

/Flashback/

"Frieza show yourself you coward!" bardock yelled

Frieza came out of his spaceship hovering in his chair staring at the saiyan soldiers surrounding his ship

"That's it face the music, don't be afraid of him men I'd rather be a free man in my grave then live as one of his puppets or slaves!"

Frieza began to lift a finger and power up a small red ball

"Come on let's get to it! It all come's right to this, your fate, mine, gine's, raditz's and KAKARROT's!"

Frieza lifted his finger up beside his head as the ball began to get a little bigger

Bardock powered up his own blast in his hand as he was grinning at frieza then lifted it up "Here! Have it!" he yelled as he threw the blast at frieza

He began laughing as the ball began really growing as big as his ship absorbing the blast

"No way!" bardock yelled

He continued to laugh as he pointed his finger toward them and planet vegeta and the deathball went flying at them. They saiyans screamed as the ball approached them and they were killed in the blast along with bardock

/end flashback/

"Yes I remember where I've heard about you now, A lowely saiyan named bardock mentioned you just before I blew up the planet"

Kakarrot's eyes widened at that

"You look a lot like him too, you're his offspring along with raditz aren't you"

Kakarrot's teeth began gritting as he glared at frieza " I swear I'm going to make you pay for wjhat you did to the saiyans!"

Frieza smirked "Well shall we proceed?"

"Fine!"

He phased from sight and was about to hit him with his tail but kakarrot phased out of the way and reappeared hitting frieza knocking him a few feet away before he recover and they landed

"Amazing!" gohan cheered

"Go dad" chidori cheered

Frieza stared at kakarrot for a minute before extending his finger at him

"Don't try to block that cuz!" turles yelled

"You fool die!" frieza sent a blast from his fingers at him but kakarrot deflected it away to the cliff beside them shocking frieza and making him fire more one by one but each time he deflected them away and making them miss hitting the others

Once blast seemed to have actually hit but they couldn't tell because of the smoke so they all waited for it to clear. Frieza smirked in satisfaction before it did though but once it cleared he was shocked to see kakarrot had blocked it with one of his hands and glaring at him "Are we done with your little games now?" he asked

"Seems your more talented than the other saiyans"

"Let's get this going shall we"

"Alright then you funeral"

_To be continued _

**I think turles is an uncle to the twins because even with my dad's cousins I call them my uncles too and even if he's not he can be like a uncle to them too and that's why they call him that**

**I didn't want to have to write so many line for too many people in this fight so that's why I let the earthlings stay at the ship like bulma in the series and vegeta and nappa were killed but they'll be brought back at porunga scene.**


	21. Kakarrot vs frieza

Kakarrot vs Frieza

Kakarrot glared at the smirking frieza as he had a flashback of the day planet vegeta was destroyed

/Flashback/

_Kakarrot was sitting in the mess hall of the academy with some of his friends while they ate their lunch_

"_So where's raditz at he's usually with you during lunch" Toma asked_

_He shrugged "No idea he was called out of class and haven't seen him since so either he's with his friends or he skipped"_

"_Lucky" Dakon groaned_

_While they continued to talk the headmaster was heard over the speakers pausing their conversations "Good afternoon students we have received word from Lord frieza all saiyans are to head home immediately so you are dismissed from the academy"_

"_Awesome!" Folona cheered_

"_Don't you guys think it's weird" kakarrot asked as they headed out and they turned to him lifting an eyebrow "I mean I have never heard of frieza even once letting subordinates have a day off so why would he do it now?"_

"_Maybe he appreciates our hard work and decided we need a break" toma suggested but he didn't seem convinced _

"_Come on kakarrot try to enjoy yourself for once and relax everything will be back to the seriousness just how you like it tomorrow" Dakon put an arm around his shoulder_

"_Hey I know how to have fun every now and then" he argued_

"_Yeah don't bully him were supposed to be friends remember" Folona argued with him_

"_Aw look at the cute couple" they teased making them blush and move apart_

"_Alright I'll see you tomorrow then I should be getting home before someone starts a riot" Kakarrot waved to them and he flew home. He saw through the window that his mom was already home so went to greet her "Hey mom"_

_Gine turned to him "Oh your back early" she looked around "Where's Raditz?"_

"_I have no idea I think he ditched me to go out with friends, the headmaster received word that frieza wanted all saiyans to go home so once he hears that he should come back, I am a bit suspicious on what frieza is doing though" _

"_Yes I don't trust him either but until we receive word on why he did this we won't know anything. For now though we should just go about or normal business you should freshen up and get started on your studies while I work on chores"_

"_Ok" He shrugged and went up the stairs to the bathroom to take a shower and got dressed back in his armor once he got out. He went back to his room to get started on his studies_

_He went down to the kitchen to sit at the table and work on his last project_

"_Raditz still hasn't come home I'm beginning to get worried" gine thought out loud as she prepared dinner_

"_I'm sure he's fine mom he probably went to a friend's house and will call later he's done that before remember"_

"_Yes but never during a time frieza gave an order"_

"_Well you'll see him eventually and punish him for making you worry it's simple"_

"_Sure" she rolled her eyes and went back to her cooking_

_Gine went over to a cabinet to get some ingredients but when she was about to grab a box they shook making her pull her hand back and turn to kakarrot "Did you see that" she pointed to the boxes_

"_See what?" _

"_The boxes shook"_

_Kakarrot lifted an eyebrow and looked at the boxes sitting completely still in the cabinet 'Is she hallucinating?' he was about to respond when there was a large explosion outside making the entire house shake _

_When the pot was about to fall on gine's legs kakarrot quickly used his mental powers he had begun learning to stop it in mid-air as they heard more explosions_

"_What's going on?!" gine asked a bit scared_

"_I don't know" He rushed to the window to see that most of frieza's henchman were attacking the city while the saiyans fought back "what in the.." he was shocked_

"_What are they doing?!" gine yelled_

_The top of the house was blown off exposing them to the fight. One soldier tried to attack gine but kakarrot blasted him before he could and moved to shield his mother when they were blown out into the road_

"_Be careful kakarrot!" gine yelled when she saw he was fighting some of the henchmen around them. She felt helpless ashamed that she couldn't fight to protect herself but she was too weak and would end up getting killed_

_He blasted another soldier away but he couldn't fight all of them at one even with the saiyans around him because there were hundreds of them. He was already injured but had to protect his mother. His eyes widened when a group of them moved toward him so he braced him self for the attack_

_Suddenly they heard a yell from the sky and the soldiers around them were all blasted away, they were then grabbed and flown into the sky and he was about to fight when he saw it was his dad_

"_Bardock what happened to you" Gine asked when she saw the numerous injuries he had_

"_I'll explain later right now we need to get away from the fights" he yelled as he flew faster until they were in a rocky abandoned land where there was a spacepod waiting_

"_What's happening dad?!" kakarrot asked_

"_Frieza betrayed us" he gritted shocking them both "The mission I was sent on was a trap I was able to live but the crew were all killed" they got horrified expressions "Dodoria told us that frieza feels that with our growing power levels we could one day rebel and take his place as the ruler of the universe so he's decided to get rid of us first"_

"_What!" gine yelled_

_Bardock turned to his son "Kakarrot get inside the spacepod" he ordered_

"_What why?" he asked_

"_just do it we don't have time to argue" he grabbed him and placed him inside then punched in some coordinates "It's for your own safety son"_

"_What are you doing? I've never even been to space!" _

_Gine knew where bardock was going with this so bent down to her son's level "Don't be afraid. If bardock's wrong we'll come get you as soon as we can"_

_Bardock bent down to him as well "Kakarrot if we don't make it through this then you have to succeed where we have failed someday you must rise up and avenge the saiyans of planet vegeta" _

_Kakarrot's eyes widened he couldn't believe this was happening. His father closed the door to the spacepod and he pressed against the glass to look at them before it took off_

"_You need to live kakarrot" bardock smiled down at him_

"_Take good care of yourself ok" gine told him _

_Bardock then took off into the sky at a very fast speed as the spacepod powered up and launched into the sky and while he was leaving the atmosphere he noticed frieza was outside his ship preparing a blast_

"_oh no!" he yelled and a few minutes later he heard a huge explosion that had shockwaves of incrediable force enough to rock the spaceship a bit and he already knew what had happened_

"_I swear I'm going to kill you frieza!" he gritted as he glared out the window_

_/_end flashback/

It was finally time for him to fulfill his promise right here as he stood in front of frieza on the distant planet of namek. They stared at each other for a while until he motioned to the group to get out of there

Raditz saw the unspoken message "Guys! We need to move we'll only get in the way of their fight!" he flew up into the air with piccolo and turles

turles saw the twins were in a daze "You kids to!" he flew down and grabbed them by their collars and flew them away

Once he was sure they were far enough kakarrot flew at frieza to punch him but frieza blocked it with his hand. He wasn't going to seem weak to he quickly used his other fist to punch frieza in the stomach sending him flying.

He flew at him again but they disappeared fighting at a remarkable speed and the group watched in shock as they fought with such intensity

"Man that's fast" chidori's eyes widened

"Amazing" gohan muttered

Frieza tried to punch kakarrot a few times but he dodged each of them as well as the kick he tried as well, when he moved to punch frieza he phased out of the way moving behind him. Kakarrot flew at him while he spun around in a circle and dodged the hits he tried to make with his tail then landed on the island below them

Frieza send a blast at him from the air but he was able to dodge it as it collided with the ground evaporating the island. He was then consumed in the smoke so frieza sent multiple eye lasers everywhere in it trying to land a hit

Kakarrot smirked 'Oh right frieza can't sense energies" He narrowed his eyes and turned around as frieza came up to an opening in the smoke and fired more lasers that he dodged. Frieza flew at him and they began fighting again sending punched and kicks at each other until he sent a ki blast at him making him desend and then another to kill him

He smirked when he heard the explosion where kakarrot was desending then landed on some ground to look around "Well that takes care of that saiyan" he then heard something behind him and jumped. He looked behind him to see kakarrot had his back to him. Once the smoke finally cleared he was surprised that they were standing on a very small rock formation only able to hold them 'Seems this one is going to be tricky to kill'

The rock formation crumbled beneath them and they desended until kakarrot turned and tried to punch him but he phased out of the way surprising him. He narrowed his eyes and looked around once he landed the turned to his right and shot two ki blasts in that direction making frieza jump out before he phased away again

He braced himself as he looked around for frieza and jumped when he heard something and got into a fighting stance to see it was only a rock falling 'Relax kakarrot! You can't concentrate it you're so agitated' he waited a few second then frieza came out of the water behind him and threw a blast at him so he decided to take it head on but it pushed him back into the cliff and through that as well until he deflected it to the sky and glared at frieza

Frieza was surprised he could do that 'He's different' "Catch this monkey!" he sent tow eye lasers at him but he dodged making them hit the ground. He stared up at him until the ground began shaking and looked down at the holes 'Oh great!'

He quickly flew up just as lava burst through the ground below him and landed on a cliff nearby "That's hot!" he yelled shielding himself with his arm, he sensed frieza behind him and turned just as he fired more rays at him but he dodged each of them. All the rays went into the ground making more lava burst out

"What the hell is going on over there" turles yelled as they watched lava and smoke come from the island and the ground shook beneath them

"Dad is in there" chidori's eyes widened

"Kakarrot" piccolo muttered as they watched

Kakarrot was pushed to the edge of a cliff and looked down behind him to see lava covered the bottom then turned back to his opponent. Frieza smirked and fired a blast at him, he moved his neck to dodge it but it landed in the lava causing it to explode making walls of lava around them. He gathered some energy and fired at the lava pressing it back into the ground until it was blocked by rocks and water

"Phew" he wiped his forehead

"Nice try" frieza smirked behind him and tried to attack but he moved out of the way then flew to land on a cliff nearby "I must confess your stronger than I gave you credit for" frieza flew into the air a couple feet from him " I never thought I would meet someone who could best captain ginyu"

Kakarrot smirked "Sorry but you have the wrong person there raditz was the one who killed ginyu"

"I see, it's a pity I have to destroy you monkey's but it must be done"

"We'll see about that" he got into a fighting stance

He laughed "we certainly will" his eyes widened the cliff kakarrot was standing on exploded making him smirk until he appeared above him

"Right back at you!" he smirked and used his own mental power to blast frieza into the water below them as a large tower of water lifted up to him. Frieza came out of the water and punched him in the jaw sending him into the water

As he landed at the bottom of the ocean he rubbed his jaw in pain "Aw man that was painful"

Frieza looked down into the water "You have to come back up sometime, surely you're not dead already our little game has only just begun"

Kakarrot gathered some breath that he could hold as he thought up a plan "That bastard has some speed going for him I'll give him that so what should I do?" he remembered frieza's inability to sense power levels "it's not much but at least something" he uncrossed his arms and got into a stance

"Something's wrong he should have come up for air by now" Turles looked down at the water

"He's fine his energy hasn't dropped at all" raditz assured him

"It's been a while since I've done this" he held out his hands in front of him "ka…..me…..ha…me….HA" two blue orbs appeared in front of his hands and he swam away from them but held out his hands to keep their positions

"I'm still waiting, come on out I've got a little present I'm dying to give you" Frieza held a hand above his head and grinned down at the water

Kakarrot smirked when he felt he was far enough "Alright this is it….here goes!" he lifted up one hand as one of the orbs flew up out of the water

Frieza turned when he noticed something coming and dodged when he saw it was only a blast "That's not him!"

"One more time!" kakarrot lifted his other hand making the other orb fly up

"There you are!" frieza held out his hand but that was just another blast he dodged as well "Coward!" he then heard a yell from above and saw kakarrot before his feet rammed into his face knocking him into an island and through the water to another island

The group smiled as they saw the cliffs crumble on top of frieza

Kakarrot rubbed his nose and smirked down "That went pretty well"

Frieza blasted through the rocks shocking the twins and piccolo. Once he was out he cracked his neck a few times on both sides " I didn't expect you to be this good I haven't had to dust myself off since I was a child training my father"

He narrowed his eyes 'oh right king cold' he was most defiantly going to be the next victim on their list to kill

"I don't believe I've ever felt this way before, I can barely contain my excitement, now how am I going to deal with you" he looked up at kakarrot then phased to different parts around the area around them " I think I'll toy with you for a while"

"No frieza I want this to be a serious fight I will avenge the people you have killed"

"Whatever you saiyan monkey, have it your way then" He smirked before he encased kakarrot into a yellow orb

Kakarrot glared 'Can't move!' he tried moving his neck but could only move it a tiny bit

"You've been asking for this" frieza used his tail as a bat and hit kakarrot into the air before he appeared in the air and kicked the orb back down, he appeared a few more times hitting the orb in a few more directions until he caught it in his tail and kakarrot was glaring at him while gritting his teeth "I'm beginning to grow bored of this little game"

"Wait what?!" kakarrot gritted

"let's get to the sudden death round" he raised his hands and blasted the orb sending it flying toward the ground causing a giant explosion vaporizing the islands around it and causing major winds

The twins tried to hold on to a rock but they were blown away

"Oh crap!" turles yelled as he saw them fly off

Raditz and piccolo quickly moved to catch them "You made it just in time!"

Once the explosion settled they all dug themselves out of the dirt and caught their breath the twins looked at the crater in the distance and became worried

"And that was just round one frieza hasn't even begun to fight" piccolo declared

The twins turned to him shocked "He can destroy this entire planet with a flick of his wrist remember. The fact that we're all still alive can only mean one thing" he growled

"He's just having fun with us that bastard!" turles gritted as he turned to see frieza hovering over the crater

"But what about dad? Is he gonna be alright?!" gohan asked

"I wouldn't worry about him frieza's not the only one holding back" raditz smirked making everyone turn to him "Why don't you see for yourselves" he pointed with his thumb to the right for them to see kakarrot standing on a cliff

"Dad!" chidori cheered as they smiled

"That was a little too close, I'm gonna have to be more careful from now on" he gathered up some energy and flew back toward frieza

"How did he manage to do that?" gohan asked

"Even at that speed he freed himself from frieza's control right before the explosion" piccolo explained

"Dad was able to do that but it all happened so fast" chidori stared up at them

"Freaks of nature both of them!"

"your much more resilient that the others and your dangerously close to making me really angry"

"That makes two of us" kakarrot glared

He laughed "It appears we finally found something we can agree on but I warn you the gloves are coming off this round" he held up his hands

"That's fine by me I've been wanting you to actually take this fight seriously"

"Do you prefer the ground or the sky? Choose the ball Is in your court" frieza offered

"My court? Heh well then I'm going to pick ground"

Frieza looked around them and looked to see a large island with little cliffs on it so pointed his thumb to it and flew off to it with kakarrot behind him

"I'm guessing you didn't let me choose out of the kindness of your heart"

"Oh when the mood sticks me I can be quite charitable"

"Let's get down to business frieza I'm through playing your little games" kakarrot got into a fighting stance

Frieza crossed his arms "I feel I must tell you I that I still have quite a bit of leeway" he raised up one hand "Yes my friend, quite, 50% of my power but a half should suffice to grind you into space dust"

"50% huh? Sounds like a bluff to me" even though he knew frieza was powerful he doubted he was that powerful

"It's been fun" he got into a stance "You've given me quite a bracing workout part of me might even shed a tear"

Back over with the group they were anxiously watching as the fighters were now at a stand off

"What's going on why are they just staring at each other like that?" Chidori asked

"They're both waiting on the right moment to make their next move" turles explained " I have to admit the force of their power is more than I can bear"

"Dad's still gonna beat this guys right?" gohan asked

"There's no telling who will win" Piccolo announced "The only thing I can say for sure is that their power is beyond our comprehension"

"That's no lie"

Lightning suddenly shot down onto frieza "My, my such a shame" Kakarrot phased to move behind him " A tragedy really if you were my minion once again you'd have seen so many things"

Kakarrot moved forward a bit but when frieza power up a small orb in his hand he stopped "Vegeta, his father the king, and that decidedly low class warrior who called himself bardock" he gritted his teeth at the mention of his father's name "All of them headstrong all of them death to reason"

"You're the one who destroyed our home planet because you were a coward!" kakarrot yelled

Frieza ignored him as he turned his head to look at him "And all of them dead" he fully turned around to face him as the wind began to blow a bit

Kakarrot thought about what he said '50% of my power but a half should suffice to grinding you into space dust' "Wow ok maybe he's not bluffing" he muttered

Frieza's eyes widened and he phased out of the way before hitting kakarrot in the jaw making him stubble back until he got his footing back

'That speed was insane he moved so fast I couldn't even see it" he wiped some blood from his nose then got back into a fighting stance. Frieza phased behind him and swept him off his feet but he caught himself with his hand until frieza used his tail to wrap around his neck and elbow him in the stomach before letting go.

Frieza smirked when he landed turning his back to kakarrot as he crumbled in pain " I did warn you, that was merely a half of my power but now I am wondering if I should have even bothered with that"

'Not good' kakarrot glared up at frieza but he managed to get up and try to kick frieza but he phased out of the way again so he flew up at him and tried to attack but each time frieza phased out of the way before he could hit

"You're embarrassing yourself" frieza smirked then punched him and kicked him away, he double punched kakarrot to the ground then kicked him sending him flying. He appeared behind him and smacked him with his tail tow times before wrapping it around his neck and throwing him to the left

Kakarrot gritted his teeth in frustration and was shocked when he felt frieza behind him "Dear me never mind half my power, believe it or not I'm barely even using a 1/3 of it" he was then kicked to the ground once again, the kicked into the air and smacked to the water by frieza's tail

"haha I told you!" frieza laughed as he landed on the ground and kakarrot jumped out of the water back onto the island trying to catch his breath "Feeling a bit winded now? I must say it's quite a miracle you're even standing"

They began fighting once again and kakarrot tried using his 10x kaio-ken but he was still too weak for frieza and was just beaten up by him skidding across the ground from a blow

"This is bad the gap between their powers I widening!" piccolo growled

"We need to help!" chidori began to fly but turles stopped her

"No you'll only get yourself killed"

"We'll be killed anyway if dad dies!" gohan yelled

"Dammit!" raditz growled as he watched his brother fight a losing battle

Frieza kicked, smacked, and punched around some more through the air and the ground until he finally stopped and kakarrot got the strength to land on a nearby cliff. Frieza smirked up at him and lifted two fingers and powered it up then blasted it toward kakarrot

Once the light cleared kakarrot was shocked at the sight he saw, he looked toward the left and right to see that frieza had cut right through planet namek in one swipe

"Not to be a bore but if I happen to so choose this planet's destruction would be a matter of mere seconds" frieza told him "Quite fitting that it should share that fate with planet vegeta"

Kakarrot gritted his teeth and glared down at frieza "Dammit, he's got me in a pinch. I can't win"

"There's no way I'm seeing this" gohan's eyes widened

"He just carved a trench through namek!" Turles gritted

"Frieza is stronger than we could have prepared for there's nothing more we can do at this point he's just too powerful" raditz growled

Frieza floated up to kakarrot's level making him brace himself as he landed on the cliff with him "There's good news and there's bad news. Good in that I intend that you last a bit longer" kakarrot continued to glare at him "The flip side you'll spend the remaining time you have in excruciating pain"

"I've got to power up my Kaio-ken to 20x somehow it's the only chance I have left I have no clue how my body's going to be able to handle it all though" he tightened his fists "I can't afford to underestimate him"

"This is no time to be bemoaning your fate after all fate is not the culprit here that honor goes to your stubborn sense of self-worth" he narrowed his eyes before phasing away and hitting him in the stomach then multiple times in the face making him fall to the ground "Oh now don't be such a bore at least try to defend yourself that is the whole point here" he kicked him intot he air then wrapped his tail around his neck and threw him toward the ground and kneed him in the stomach

As kakarrot was beginning to get up frieza came at him and pushed him into the ground by the crater and then skidding him across the ground. Frieza wrapped his tail around his neck again and threw him into the air then let him land into the water

He ran out of breath as he desended in the water and swam back up to the surface but was forced back into the water but was forced back into the water by frieza's foot. He tried to fight it but wasn't strong enough so he stopped fighting

While kakarrot was under the water he drifted off into a dream like state and had a vision of his life on planet vegeta then it being destroyed. He had visions of all the friends he had made on earth and about his chichi, gohan, chidori, Raditz, and turles. He saw chichi screaming for help and the twins calling for him as well then finally one of frieza and earth being destroyed as well.

His eyes widened at the last vision making him wake up

Frieza was still holding him underwater but energy began to pick up around him and a large explosion made him fly into the air as the water flew up and steam filled the area. Once the water went back down kakarrot was seen floating in the air glaring and gritting at frieza and he yelled

"Get him dad!" chidori cheered

"You can do it dad!" gohan cheered

Frieza was surprised to see he was alive "For gohan, chidori, and chichi and for everyone who has ever suffered because of your reign I am not about to give up!" he powered up his kaio-ken "less than 50% or not if I pull off a 20x kaio-ken I at least stand a chance I just got to give it my all and show you once and for all that you not mess with me or my loved ones!" he yelled as he picked up more power "KAIO-KEN!"

He flew at frieza and punched him down and flew at him again while preparing a hyper beam then punched him again and finally fired his blast at him. Frieza yelled as he held the blast in his hand and tried to force it away from him, kakarrot put more power into the blast pushing him back a little so he used more strength and fired his own blast into the beam causing an explosion

"Th-that's impossible" kakarrot gritted when he saw frieza was unharmed "it's as if I didn't even hit him at all! So it's true he hasn't been bluffing…..he…he really is only using about 50% of his maximum power!"

"No…there's no way dad put everything he had into that!" chidori yelled and gohan nodded in agreement "So how can frieza be floating there with barely a scratch on him"

"Dad's energy is starting to drop like a rock" gohan announced

"Kakarrot's finished" piccolo said making them turn to him and the saiyans look away

Kakarrot landed back on the island below them and stared up at frieza as he tried to catch his breath

'that was too close for comfort' frieza narrowed his eyes down at him 'how does a creature form so low of a food chain have such unbelievable reserves of power' he looked at his singed hand 'no one had ever pushed my body to this limit before' he gritted his teeth and looked down at the saiyan "Filthy saiyan!" he flew down to kakarrot's level

"Impressive…..i felt that" kakarrot continued to try and catch his breath "A little too much!" frieza flew at him headbutting him in his head knocking him away and skidding across the ground

"Dad no!" gohan yelled and was about to help when piccolo stopped him. He looked up at his face to see him gritting his teeth

Frieza walked toward kakarrot while he was on his hands and knees "Imbecile!" kicking him in the jaw then smacking him with his tail to the ground again. He held his side in pain while he tried to get up. Frieza used his power to kick up the dirt around him then kicked him again making him fall into the water

Only the upper part of his body was under water while the other half stayed on the ground, frieza stood there for a moment but then began to walk toward him again as kakarrot used his arms to get air coming above the water. Frieza grabbed his neck "What happened to all that energy you had a moment ago?" he coughed some water onto frieza's face angering him and then kicked him up then kicking him on his side to the ground

Kakarrot was able to get to his feet 'I've used up almost all my power surely the 20x kaio-ken was too much for me' frieze swiped his hand making the ground in front of kakarrot crumble

"I suppose you've hit your limit then…I'll make you beg for death"

"I can't just sit here and watch I'm gonna help!" chidori yelled but piccolo held her back

"No wait!"

"We can't not do something!" gohan yelled then looked to his uncles "You're his family too don't you care!"

They were about to respond when piccolo interpreted them "Just wait he's got something up his sleeve"

"What?" turles asked

"What could it be? What could he do with such little power left?" raditz wondered

"Oh my, what are you up too?" frieza was surprised when kakarrot lifted his hands to the air and spread his legs a bit

"What is he doing?" piccolo asked

"It must be a technique but he never said one where he had to do something like that!" turles looked down at the position his cousin was in

"How can he power up a blast he barely has any power" Raditz asked

"I'm sure he know that as well so this must be a different type of technique"

Kakarrot huffed and puffed as he held his hands up 'The spirit bomb was the last thing I wanted to use…..it might be too powerful and there's no guarantee it won't crush the planet itself…but I have to defeat frieza now, while I still can….or the entire universe will be in danger..i don't know if this will work but I have to try…all living things and all planets near namek please lend me a bit of your energy!'

"What are you doing is this some sort of tactic? You're barely able to stand" frieza watched him

The group suddenly felt a massive energy "What is that?!" the adults then saw the twins were staring at something wide-eyed and speechless

"Th-that's it?!" chidori stuttered

They all looked up to see a giant blue orb hovering in the sky above kakarrot "I-It can't be!"

"That huge thing!" turles yelled

'What is he doing? Why is he just standing there?' frieza asked himself

'Almost there just a little more' kakarrot gritted

"I-It's huge! And it looks like it's still growing" gohan stuttered

"How was he able to make such powerful blast with the amount of power he had" piccolo asked

"Sense the energy in it I don't think it's coming from kakarrot" raditz explained and they sensed energies from hundreds of different sources coming from it "This must be a technique that draws power from different sources to make one large blast"

"From the looks of things frieza has yet to notice…why doesn't kakarrot attack while he has the chance?" turles asked

"He must know that it will take a lot more power than that to defeat frieza that's the only explanation I can think of"

"Dad please hurry" chidori gritted

"What's the matter this is some sort of tactic right? Take you shot! Or are you raising your hands in surrender?" frieza asked

'This things biggest weakness is how long it takes to gather the energy…..j-just don't let him figure it out for just a bit longer..please!'

"I'm growing bored of this game…How long do you intend to stay like that?"

"You know that's a very good question" kakarrot laughed a bit

Frieza growled and flew at him "APE!" kicking him in the face to the ground

"he figured it out!" gohan yelled

"No gohan! I don't think he has" piccolo assured him

Frieza watched as kakarrot got back to his feet "Well? Weren't you going to launch some sort of attack?"

Raditz decided he needed to help his little brother "Everyone listen up! You need to give me what's left of your ki!"

"Huh?"

"There's no time just do it!"

Kakarrot finally got to his feet and got back in his stance "Come on don't be in such a hurry"

"Enough of this mockery" Frieza grinned and held out his hand blasting kakarrot into the ocean toward the island across from them

The twin were shocked at what happened "Stay focus!"

Kakarrot came back out of the water but only the upper half of his body as he laid on the ground but his eyes narrowed when he saw frieza's feet in front of him

"I've never been able to understand the saiyan thought process and I don't ever expect to….such a loathsome race. I have no intention of carrying out this dull fight any longer, I'm going to finish you along with this entire planet! Raditz, turles, and your little monkey children will die along with you. And that colony of saiyans I heard about earlier they will soon perish as well and the saiyan race will finally be extinct"

He pointed his finger at kakarrot who had his head down "I suppose the legendary super saiyan was nothing more than a fable after all.." frieza smirked until he saw a glowing light in the ocean "that's not a sun…" he looked up "Wh-what?!" he saw the spirit bomb was turning into the size of a sun

'He figured it out!" kakarrot lifted himself up

"W-what is that?! Don't tell me that's a mass of energy!" frieza remembered the stance he was in earlier and turned to him "Th-that's what you were.."

"Alright that should be enough keep some energy for yourselves….Looks like he finally caught on….All of you don't leave this spot! No matter what happens don't get involved!" raditz yelled

"He was forming that thing over my head and I had no idea! How was he able to dredge up such power?!" frieza asked while raditz flew off the cliff toward them

'Even if I throw the spirit bomb now, he'll just dodge it now that he's already seen it…and on top of that it's not big enough to defeat frieza anyway…Dammit!' kakarrot gritted

"Hmph you were planning to blindside me with that? Pathetic fool, all your effort you put in to your last ditch strategy will be in vain" frieza smirked and pointed his finger at him again

Kakarrot glared at him and his eyes flashed gold and he flew out of the water to punch frieza but he caught his fist smirking "Now away with you" frieza pointed at his forehead before eh was kicked in the face into the ocean

He was shocked to see his brother was able to do that "Raditz!"

"Hurry and finish your attack!"

He smiled "Thanks" he got back into his stance and started collecting energy again

"Make it fast kakarrot! That sneak attack was the best I could do with the power I have"

Frieza flew out of the water angered and looked down at raditz "Another filthy monkey! I should have killed him a long time ago!"

"I hate to rush you but it looks like frieza is losing his calm!" raditz yelled "What are you waiting for!"

"It's not ready! I need more time!"

"I'm surrounded on all sides my irritating insects! Endlessly sneaking around under my feet!" frieza gritted he then heard something from both side to see four blast just before they hit him

Raditz was shocked and turned to kakarrot to see he hadn't moved so he looked over to the group and saw they were all in a ki blast position and smirked "Well done still giving it your all"

Frieza looked over to the group and smiled "So those pests choose to interfere from the sidelines..they just won't rest until I've been pushed to the very limits of my patience" he frowned "This ends now!I hope you all enjoy sharing your fate with this planet!"

Kakarrot's hands began sparkling "All right! It's done!"

An orb with electricity formed at frieza's fingertip and he was grinned as he lifted up into the air

"Now! Throw it!" raditz yelled as kakarrot did so and moved his hands down

Frieza felt a chill down his back and turned around to see the spirit bomb was heading down toward him "D-dammit!"

"Get down!" kakarrot and raditz got down on the ground shielding their faces with their arms as piccolo and turles grabbed one of the twins and covered them as they hit the ground

"This is nothing!" frieza yelled as he held his hands out to catch the bomb but he couldn't push it back instead it pushed him down toward the ocean "Th-th-this is nothing!" his eyes widened when he was pushed to the floor of the ocean as the bomb finally exploded

Everyoen was blown away from the force of the explosion

oOo

Far away at the end of snake way on a small planet king kai had been watching the fight through his antennas and was amazed from the amount of power kakarrot had

"They…they..did…it…f-frieza is…..They actually defeated frieza!" he cheered

oOo

Piccolo, turles, gohan, and chidori were all able to regroup after the explosion was over and were shocked at the size of the crater that was left behind

"B-but where's dad? And uncle raditz?" chidori asked

"D-dad they were right next to where it touched down….could they have been caught in the blast?" gohan asked

"I can't sense their energies" chidori got worried

"That's because we're too drained to sense anything" piccolo explained

"And raditz was there with him…I'm sure they're fine" turles assured them

Gohan noticed something move on an island nearby "Hey…over there" he pointed

They looked to see Raditz was coming above the water "Raditz!" he then helped kakarrot out of the water and laid him on the ground "And dad!"

"They're alive!"

They cheered and flew over to the island "I told you there was nothing to worry about"

"I can't fly very fast with so little ki" gohan laughed

"Dad! Uncle Raditz!" chidori yelled

They all had their little reunion and cheered at their victory against frieza

Chidori held onto one of kakarrot's legs and he had a hand on gohan's head "Ready to go home? The spaceship we came in the spaceship we came in should get us home in about 4 days"

"Yes and we can wish back everyone who has died with the dragon balls as well" raditz pointed out

Chidori then noticed something and began shaking in fright and grabbed onto her dad's leg tighter "n-no..i-it can't be." She stuttered

They all looked over to what she was looking at and saw frieza standing on the rocks nearby shocking them all. Frieza pointed a finger at them and a blast came straight for kakarrot

"Watch out!" Raditz yelled and pushed his cousin out of the way making the blast go straight through his heart killing him

"U-uncle Raditz!" gohan stuttered

"Raditz!" kakarrot glared up at frieza starting to get very angry

"Even I thought that one was going to kill me…I, the mighty frieza, nearly died!"

"Run! All of you! Now!" kakarrot yelled "turles take them back to the spaceship and get as far away from this planet as possible!"

"Wh-what are you saying? Are you out of your mind! We can't just leave you.." turles yelled

"Get going now! You'll only be in my way! Would you rather all of us die?!" kakarrot yelled

Frieza grinned "Do you think I'm just going to excuse you? I'm not letting a single one of you leave here alive! It's time I finish off the saiyan race starting with you!" frieza held out his hand and levitated turles off the ground then up into the air

"No! turles!" kakarrot yelled and turned to the tyrant "No! don't do it frieza!"

Frieza clenched his hand causing turles to explode killing him as well

Kakarrot was shocked at the sight as well as the remaining fighters. Kakarrot looked away emotionally distraught that his last living family from vegeta were killed

"Heheheh I think the brats should go next" frieza smirked

Kakarrot was fidgeting in anger at what had just happened "You….You ruthless….heartless…BASTARD!" frieza just laughed at his angered expression. Kakarrot's muscles began twitch and his tail unwrapped from his waist and began twitching as well.

The sky began to darken and lighting began to form in the sky as it shot down around them freaking the others out wondering what was happening. Golden lighting shot down behind kakarrot but he didn't seem to notice as he was too angry to realize anything around him.

Piccolo and the twins stared in shock at kakarrot when his hair began to rise. His power level also started sky rocketing from the pathetic power level he had just a few minutes ago. Frieza was also surprised at the sudden change that had occurred and was shocked at the golden lighting shooting down around him. The oceans waves began to pick up and the ground beneath kakarrot began cracking as the rocks began to rise around him

"I will..make you…suffer!" he yelled as more blue lighting shot down into the ocean around them

His neck arched back and his hair turned gold for a bit before going back to black and he leaned his head down

Everyone was speechless at the color change

The ground under his feet cracked and his eyes flashed teal while his hair flashed gold. Another golden lighting shot down behind him and that seemed to be the final push.

Kakarrot's pupils disappeared and he began yelling loudly as he was consumed in golden light freaking everyone out. Once the light dies down they saw kakarrot now had golden hair spiky hair that went straight up and teal colored eyes, the golder aura around him made it appear as if he were on fire. He glared heavily at frieza: the killer had already taken too much from him so now it was time for him to pay!

His tail twitch as it had turned golden as well from it's usually brown color. It lashed around in agitation and frustration for his now dead brother and cousin. For once he was not going to hold back anything he would make frieza feel his rath

His cold eyes turned to his companions scaring the wits out of them. The eyes he had now were filled with pure rage unlike from the sweet loving eyes he had shown them before. "Go take radtiz's body and get out of here now! You should sense the others to get to the ship and go!"

They were all still in shock too amazed to even move angering him even more than he already was "Do as I tell you right now before I lose what little sense of reason I have left!" that got them to listen

"Ok!"

Piccolo grabbed Raditz's arm and placed him over his shoulder he knew that now that his last blood family was killed he was not going to hold back his anger and he didn't think the twins should see this "You heard him, let's go" he took off into the sky

The twins wanted to say one last thing to their father "Please come home safely dad! We don't want to lose you too!" they yelled and flew up to join piccolo as they began to fly off

Frieza laughed up at the other "I'm not letting you leave that easily" he lifted a hand "What fools" and pointed a finger up at them but before he could do anything kakarrot appeared in front of him and grabbed his hand. He struggled to get free but no matter hwo hard he tried he couldn't get out of the grip and yelped when kakarrot tightened his grip

Kakarrot glared down at him "you're the scum of the universe and I'm getting sick of it!" he tighten his grip more making frieza yell in pain "How many innocent people how many of my loved once have to die before you stop!"

Frieza gritted his teeth and tried to pull his hand out of the saiyan's grip but it wouldn't budge and his feet dug into the ground below him as he got to his knees "You killed raditz and turles! You killed the last family I had!" Frieza yelled as he created an aura around them that seemed to supposed to weaken kakarrot but it did nothing

He decided to let him go and once he did frieza jumped back and rubbed his hand as it throbbed "How…how could you possibly have attained such power?" he inspected kakarrot's new appearance and his eyes widened "No don't tell me….no please not that!"

oOo

The rest of the group was thinking hard about what they had just witness trying to come up with an explanation for what had happened.

"The legend!" chidori yelled

"The legend?" gohan asked then thought about it and widened his eyes "The legendary super saiyan!"

"Yes it's supposed to be an unbelieveabel transformation that should make him more powerful than frieza" piccolo explained having heard about it from the saiyans as well

"Then that means dad is gonna win right!" gohan cheered

"Yeah our dad fulfilled the prophecy!" chidori cheered

oOo

"This is it!" kakarrot growled as frieza glared at him "No more!" he powered up making his muscles bigger shocking his opponent. He growled "Let's end this thing right here!" he powered up his aura "RIGHT NOW!"

The saiyans would be avenged just like he promised

_To be continued _

**So glad the weekends finally here it's been a tiring week of high school especially since I have to make sure I graduate with passing grades. Well I had Raditz and turles die because I felt they would be the right ones to send kakarrot over the edge since they were the last family he had from planet vegeta and now that they were gone too it would defiantly make him explode**


	22. Avenge the saiyans

Avenge the saiyans

"This ends here! Frieza!" kakarrot powered up and flew at frieza punching him in the face sending him flying, he flew at him again grabbing his arms and legs then pushing him against his knee making him scream before double-punching him to the ground below.

The ground exploded sending debris flying but kakarrot didn't seem to care about that as the rocks hit against his hair like it was made of metal. "You act so high and might….as if you believe the saiyans have never killed any innocent people"

"You forced us to do those things" he glared "But you still killed them in the end"

Frieza grinned "I was never able to stomach the saiyans"

"It's your turn frieza you knew this day would come"

"Me? The mighty frieza?! Heh…I think you've pushed your luck far enough, there's no way you can defeat me…..even if you are the fabled super saiyan" he laughed but kakarrot just floated there so he got angry and fired a blast at him one after another

Once the smoke cleared he saw the blast did nothing to him. "Your not going to get any sympathy form me" he glared and raised his hand at him then a force of energy sent frieza flying back until he stopped himself catching his breath

Kakarrot flew at him elbowing him in the face and before he could fully recover punched him in the jaw sending him flying again and head butting him in the back making him yell. Frieza flipped around to see kakarrot was smirking and he growled and tried to kick him but he blocked it with his arm the then a punch with his hand.

Frieza sent a variety of punched and kicks at him but each time kakarrot was able to either dodge them or block them as they flew up into the air. They moved apart to stand on multiple rock formations so frieza sent a ray out of his finger at him but kakarrot phased out of the way "You dodged it…But no one can move that fast!"

Kakarrot kept a blank face as frieza jumped up and started firing more rays at him but each time he phased out of the way then started appearing in different places around frieza as he continued to try and hit him.

"D-damn you! …..if I could just land a single shot.." frieza growled

He heard this and smirked "Go ahead give me your best shot"

"Wh-what did you say?!...you….dare to mock me!" he gritted then fired "You'll regret those words!"

He didn't even bother to move this time letting it hit him dead in the face arching his head back. Frieza looked closer to see the damage but when he lifted his head back up there wasn't even a scratch on his face shocking him

"you can destroy planets…but you can't seem to destroy me, a single person, can you?"

"Wh-what are you?!"

"You've know all along haven't you? I am a saiyan who came here from earth to defeat you….a warrior from legend possessing a serene heart, and awakened by rage…..I am kakarrot the super saiyan!" he yelled

Friza was baffled by the sudden realization but then smirked "T-true enough you really do appear to be a super saiyan" he laughed "A serene heart awakened by rage was it? I suppose that would explain why no other saiyan was ever able to accomplish it" he looked to see kakarrot's expression still hadn't changed "Damn you…Damn it all!"

'How mortifying that I, frieza should be bested by HIM—a simian saiyan bastard!' he shook in place at his frustration

"You're finished…it's over frieza"

oOo

"There's the ship!" chidori called out pointing to the ship on the ground

"Yes that's it!" gohan agreed

They landed at the open door and saw tien, yamcha, and krillin sitting around inside

"Hey guys what happened?" yamcha came over to them

"We sensed what's been happening did the other saiyans surpress their energies or something?" krillin asked

"No all of them except for kakarrot were killed" piccolo confessed as he put down raditz's body

"What! Killed1' tien yelled

"Yes vegeta and nappa were killed before any of us got involved, raditz was killed by a blast through his heart, and turles was killed when frieza made him explode"

"What about kakarrot?! You just left him to fight alone!" krillin yelled

"Yes but something's happened to him he now has the power to bring down frieza once and for all"

"What do you mean?" yamcha lifted an eyebrow

"Dad became a super saiyan! He fulfilled the legend of the saiyan race!" gohan cheered with his sister

oOo

Kakarrot got into the position to make a Kamehameha wave

"If I am to be killed by the likes of you…then I choose to die by my own hand" frieza grinned

"Suit yourself then"

Frieza made a blast above his head "But you won't be able to kill me….because you're the one who's going to die! I can survive in the total vacuum of space…bit will you be able to?! Can a saiyan make the same kind of claim!" he laughed as kakarrot's eyes widened "This planet is finished!" he yelled as he threw the blast down to the ground as it went into the ocean to the ground

"No! damn it!"

Huge wins began picking up and soon the entire planet was consumed in a bright light

oOo

King kai was horried by what he just saw "No he had the strength to beat him! Frieza just had to take the coward's way out!" he growled "Once again!"

~King kai! Are you able to hear me king kai? It is kami from earth~

"Oh yes..I can hear you"

~I have mister popo out gathering the dragon balls as I speak….I believe he will have all seven soon. I would like to ask if you would like to make a wish to help our friend on namek~

King kai then realized something "W-wait a minute! You're alive?!"

~Huh? Why yes I have been feeling a bit weak but nothing serious. That would also mean piccolo is still alive on namek while facing frieza~

"C-could it be?!" king kai was getting hopeful using his antenna to check on namek to see piccolo and the others were shocked by what had just happened wondering what could have caused it he then switched over to see kakarrot with an angry expression looking down to where the blast had hit

"Planet namek is still there! Kakarrot, gohan, chidori, piccolo, and the others are still alive!" he cheered

oOo

"Rgg! I must have held back to much power" frieza growled in frustration

"You were afraid of getting caught in the planet's explosion. You blew it. And as a result I'm still alive"

"You think you've escaped death? Heh…you have no idea what's going on do you?" kakarrot frowned "While the planet may not have instantaneously exploded it's precious core has been utterly disintegrated! Do you have any idea what that entitles " he knew but decided to play dumb "Within five minutes time planet namek will violently explode, leaving nothing behind but cosmic dust"

Kakarrot growled at first but then smirked "Five minutes will be plenty of time….to defeat you and escape in my spaceship with my friends"

"How deluded….unfortunately for you, I'm the only one who stands a chance at getting out alive. From this point on I will fight you at 100% full power! There will be no way for you to defeat me! Brace yourself!"

"Why have you waited so long to use your full power? I think it's because your body can't withstand that much power for very long. I won' t allow you to stall for more time! We're going to end this right now!"

Frieza sent a force of energy at kakarrot sending him flying into the ocean making a large skid on the ground. A few minutes later he came back up but some of his armor was destroyed and rocks in his aura "You've underestimated me…..and that wasn't even my full strength only a mere 70%"

Kakarrot flew at him

"And starting right now….I'll show you 100% of my power!"

Kakarrot stopped when he felt the amount of power frieza was building up "Amazing his ki is shooting up like a rocket…I'm finally going to see him at maximum power"

oOo

King kai decided to contact kakarrot "What the heck are you doing! Can you hear me kakarrot?! This is your chance to attack now, while frieza is busy powering up!"

Kakarrot was ignoring him "Kakarrot! Don't even think of ignoring me! I know you can hear me down there! K-kakarrot this is it! It's now or never! "

"I can hear you king kai" he finally answered

"Huh?"

"You're right it's just that…I might never get a chance like this again….a chance to see the most powerful guy in the universe at his best"

"W-what did you say?! Kakarrot…do you have any idea what you're saying?! Are you out of your MIND?!"

"I will fight frieza at full power…and beat him!"

"T-this isn't a game! ….kakarrot?...kakarrot?!"

"I am going to avenge every single saiyan that has ever died at the hands of frieza especially my family!" remembering the looks on raditz's and turles's faces when they died "They never deserved to die! We were victims just like everyone else who has ever faced frieza!"

"Even so there's no reason to wait for him to reach full power! Think of your friends! Think of your children gohan and chidori!"

"They'll be fine..I know that"

Frieza was still powering up "85%...90%"

"I'll let you reach full power frieza! So I can take you down at your absolute best, and have no regrets as a warrior. This is what you wanted all along, isn't it? To try out your maximum power. Otherwise you could have hit the planet with another blast and be done with it!"

Frieza grinned as he finally reached full power and his muscles grew to their fullest "Sorry to keep you waiting you wanted me at full power, and now here I am.."

"There isn't any time. Let's hurry up and settle this"

oOo

"You poor fool" king kai mumbled

~King kai? King kai it's kami of earth~

"Yes I hear you what is it this time?"

~I've received word from mister popo that he has found the last remaining dragon ball. I would like to ask if you wanted a wish to help our friends on namek~

"Hang on kami? Can your dragon balls bring numerous people back to life?"

~Yes if they share common circumstances~

"Are they capable of granting wishes for namek"

~Uhh perhaps…but why would you ask such a thing? Are you planning to resurrect everyone in the entire universe killed by frieza? I suppose that would be possible, but it would only be effective for those who have died in the past year~

"One more thing can they bring back someone who has died of old age"

~No, sadly that isn't possible. Death's by natural causes cannot be reversed~

"But what if they were confronted by an evil person? And indirectly though it may be their death was hastened even a little bit"

~Hmm….I'm not certain, it would be a first time case….I believe they would remain alive for the duration of time their life was shortened by…..but there's no sure answer~

"Alright! That settles it! Kami wish 'bring back to life all those killed by frieza or his men on namek'!"

"Huh?!"

"There isn't much time so I'll need to make this brief. First we'll use the earth's dragon balls to wish back all those killed by frieza or his men….namely the ones on namek, in all likelihood should include the grand elder himself however briefly. From this point on, I'm not too sure about everything myself, but the three wished of namek's dragon balls were never used with those we can wish for the saiyan coloney of survivers to be brought to namek, then wish for everyone on namek to be moved to earth except for frieza! The dragon balls should follow them to earth as well"

~I see…but it's such a gamble~

"There you have it now if you'll forgive me please hurry! Planet namek is about to be destroyed!"

~Huh?! Is that so?! I'll get on it right away!~

oOo

Frieza sent a punch into kakarrot's stomach taking his breath away then kneed him in the face and then sending a variety of punches at him before moving back to catch his breath "What did you think of that one? Let's call that a warm-up for the final attack"

Kakarrot began laughing surprising him then lifted his head "What a relief….I'd be disappointed if that was the best you could do"

"Before you die I really have to hand it do you….you are remarkable. Your strength is magnificent, super saiyan. In fact, I'd wager that you be the strongest being in the universe, that is to say, if it weren't for myself"

They stared at each other for a minute before he spoke up again "This planet's end is drawing near. It's can't have more than two or three minutes left. ….don't believe me huh? Super saiyan?" kakarrot didn't respond "Oh, I get it now you're buying time for those brats to escape the planet. Heh..well no matter…..as soon as were finished here, I'll make earth my next target. Their escape only delays the inevitable"

"You think that I'm buying time? I don't need to you're going to die. Right here, right now"

"Heheheh…..That's enough of your insolence! I'm shutting you up right now!"

Kakarrot got into a fighting stance 'what's taking the others so long?! Hurry up guys!' frieza rushed at him so he prepared to defend himself when frieza flew above him and blasted him. Kakarrot glared to look up at him and caught the punch from behind when he felt frieza behind him then head butted him in the face. He grabbed his arm and began spinning him around fast before sending him to the hole where he had fired his deathball and got into a buster cannon form

Frieza stopped himself and flew above kakarrot watching him turn his head slowly to see hee was above him now. He powered up an aura around himself and flew at kakarrot

Kakarrot fired his buster canon at him

oOo

had finally summoned shenron

**Now speak thy wish. I shall grant thee any wish**

"I want to bring back everyone who has been killed by frieza or his men on planet namek. Can you grant this wish?"

**I don't know but I shall try**

"How can you not know that is very bad this wish must be granted!"

oOo

"See you in hell frieza!" kakarrot yelled as he fired his blast and it stopped frieza from charging down at him, he struggled to make it through the blast until he grinned and moved out of the way then around to kakarrot charging at him from the side

Kakarrot was shocked when frieza hit him and collided him into the ground. Frieza pushed him until he flew out just as lava came erupting out of the hole

"Haha take that…did you think you could actually win! You defeat me?!" he laughed

oOo

"Dad's energy faded! It's just suddenly gone" chidori cried

"What how could that have happened!" krillin asked

The twins looked at each other before getting up and waling to the door. Gohan turned to them "Get going go back to earth without us we're staying here"

"Whoa whoa what?!" tien yelled

Piccolo had just left a few minutes ago on a request from king kai asking to make the wishes for the dragon balls he would tell him when he got the next message.

Chidori pressed the button to open the door making huge gusts of wind blow inside

"Don't do this your father wouldn't want you too" yamcha yelled

"Dad fought frieza cause he had too because it was him or us" chidori smiled

"We have to finish what he started" gohan finished

"You'll be killed!" tien yelled

"We can try dad would understand it's what all the saiyans would have done"

"Bye guys be safe" they called before flying off

"There's only one thing we can do just hope it'll work" gohan looked to see his sister nod

The sky began darkening and in a nearby village namekians were starting to get up

"What's going on? This doesn't make any sense"

A namek looked to his hands "It's impossible have we come back to life?"

"What's happening why is the ground shaking like this?"

"Whatever it is it's bad the whole sky is pitch black"

Dende began waking up where he had been killed as well "Where in the world am i? how did I end up here" he stood up and looked around

Vegeta, nappa, and nail were getting up as well on the island they had landed on

Raditz woke up too shocking the group as he stood up

Turles's body reformed in mid air and he was quite surprised that he was back as well

Guru's hand began twitching and far away the dragon balls began lighting up into their magical forms

oOo

**It is done. All those on planet namek who were slain by frieza or his men have been restored to life**

"That's great news"

**Until we meet again**

A light consumed shenron and the dragon balls lifted up into the air before they flew off

oOo

"Yes haha! They did it! Shenron has brought everyone back" king kai cheered then checked for the next step in their plan "Yes the sky has gone completely dark which must mean…"

oOo

Frieza looked to see the sky had darkened "What is this? The sky…..this must be a sign the planet is weakening…I've got to get off this miserable rock while I still have time…..I've already sustained a large amount of damage I cannot get caught in an explosion that size" he turned around then noticed a faint glow in the distance "No what now!"

oOo

"What has happened to me?" guru asked "What's this? Why have I been returned to this world?"

Far way piccolo had finally summoned the dragon using the namekian language as porunga finally appeared in a bright light "What are the wishes kai!" piccolo asked

"Wonderful it's all going according to plan!" king kai cheered telling him the first wish while he did that he decided to inform the grand elder about what was going on

"Grand elder of the namekian race this is king kai of the northern quadrant can you hear me?"

"Go on king kai" he answered

"I need you to listen closely it's very important"

oOo

Frieza looked at the bright light to see it turn into gohan and chidori right in front of him

"Remember us?!" gohan growled

"The kids who's dad you killed!" chidori growled

Frieza began laughing and reduced his muscles "It seems foolishness runs in your family, you don't stand a chance against me runts….sad really you can't help it even when you're out matched saiyans just don't know when to quit" the twins didn't respond "Well last of your race? This is your chance" he held his arms apart

The twins growled and began powering up and flew at frieza but at the last second flew up and started flying away, frieza growled and followed them reappearing in front of them making them stop "Where do you think you're going?" they tried to fly away again but were hit back down until they recovered and flew away. Frieza growled "Slow down!" he hit them hard sending them into the ground below them

"That's better now would you like to die quickly or slowly?"

They struggled to get up and began crawling away

~just gotta hold on for a few more minutes~ chidori mentally communicated

~right the only way to beat him is to make sure he's still on the planet when it explodes~ they both got to their feet but were still try to catch their breaths as lava erupted out from behind them

"Hold on" frieza called "I just had an excellent idea, because I'm generous I'll bury you with your father" the twin's eyes widened "Go on you can thank me I've been more than merciful it's only polite" he laughed

The twins growled and yelled as they powered up to their fullest

"Good you still have some fight left in you" frieza smirked

The twins flew away as fast as they could shocking frieza

~just a little more~ gohan called they looked behind them to see frieza following ~come on~

"Those brats what are they trying to pull?" frieza gritted then realized it "Ah no!" he powered up and flew to the front of them making them stop as he crossed his arms and smirked "I've finally figured out your little scream…you've been stalling for time"

The twins growled and looked down

"Hahaha I see that I'm right. You want to let an exploding planet do your dirty work"

"Please dad help" gohan muttered

"Your still there please dad help us" chidori muttered too before they both looked up and glared at frieza

"Were gonna make you pay for what you've done!" they yelled as they powered up and both flew at him sending their own punch into his face then sending multiple attacks to his stomach before hitting him down to the ground and combing their strength the send their most powerful ki blast down at him. But once the smoke cleared they saw frieza smirking up at them completely unharmed making them growl and look away

"About time you showed some back bone rather impressive for maggots" he floated back up to their level "But enough fun and games it's time I let you in on a little secret…I'm not fighting at full power not yet..not like I did with your late father" he powered back up letting his muscles grow

The twins looked to him seeing he was preparing to kill them 'Dad'

Frieza smirked "It's over"

Suddenly a golden light shined up to them from the ocean making them turn their attention to it

"Huh?"

"What?" frieza gritted

When the light dies down kakarrot came out of the water with the golden light shining around him. He had a few injuries but nothing to major, his clothes had been torn apart though the armor on his chest was completely gone and there were major tears in his pants. Everyone was shocked to see him as he floated back up between frieza and his children

"Dad you're back!" chidori cheered

"And you're alive!" gohan cheered

"Get out of here!" he didn't turn around to look at them

"Huh?"

"I told you get to the ship and go"

"B-but dad"

"GO!"

"Yes sir" gohan grabbed chidori's hand and flew away looking back at their father "Win dad" they nodded before flying off into the distance

"You really are a pesky one aren't you? You could have stayed out of sight and accepted your fate, a deck hand going down with his ship. Foolishness must be a virtue on earth, you all seem to value it so highly it almost unbelievable you would choose to face someone like me"

"What's unbelievable is how you can still be so arrogant"

"What!" he growled before smirking "Fine have it your way I'll just blast you into oblivion like I did that other saiyan" he laughed

"That other saiyan was my cousin! And my brother too!" he thought back to their murders and to planet vegeta's destruction making him grit his teeth before powering up "YOU"LL PAY FOR THAT!" he powered up more making lava erupt around them

oOo

"Namek could be annihilated any moment from now! But were going to wish for everyone to be taken to earth except for frieza"

"I understand king kai, thank you for your concern"

"No don't do that! Change the wish!" they heard a voice in their communication

"kakarrot have you been listening in?" king kai asked

"I want you to make it everyone on namek except for frieza and myself"

"I know how you feel kakarrot but you have to go back to.."

"If you even think about taking me out of this fight! I'll never forgive you!" he growled

"Kakarrot raditz and turles are back they've been wished back to life so you don't have to avenge them"

"I know that already. But this isn't just for them it's for everyone who has ever been hurt by this monster!" he growled

"But kakarrot"

"Please king kai!"

"Ugh umm I'm not sure kakarrot"

"Just do it and fast this whole place is gonna blow any second"

King kai thought about it more "Fine kakarrot I can see your minds made up if you want it that badly I won't stop you"

oOo

The saiyan colony had been wished to namek and were shocked by what had just happened they were looking around to see the chaotic scene before them

"Where are we?"

"What happened we just suddenly appeared here out of no where"

Piccolo smirked when he saw the saiyans had all appeared on an island nearby "What's the next wish kai!" he yelled

"Right don't argue with this one! Wish for everyone on namek except for frieza and kakarrot to be moved to planet earth immediately!"

"What?! Kakarrot too!"

"Just do it! It's his decision to stay"

Piccolo didn't think he wanted to make that wish he kept think about what gohan and chidori would think if their father died in the explosion

oOo

~Be sure you get back to earth safely kakarrot~ king kai told him

~You've got your own world to take care of king kai I'll handle this one~ he smirked drawing frieza's attention. He looked to his right to see porunga glowing in the distance ~So that's namek's enteral dragon huh?~

He looked back to frieza "Alright then now I can fight you without holding back"

Frieza narrowed his eyes and looked to his left to see porunga as well 'The dragon!' he smirked "This is my chance" he phased away flying toward porunga

Kakarrot's eyes widened and followed him and appeared in front of him stopping him from going further. He sent his elbow as they began fighting again in mid-air

"Stay out of my way!" frieza yelled

oOo

"We've all come back to life somehow" vegeta announced to his fellow comrades nappa, raditz, and turles

"Then that means kakarrot must have" raditz said before they heard an explosion in the air and they all looked up to see kakarrot was fighting with frieza

"Look at them go" turles looked on

"Astounding" nappa muttered

Vegeta flew off toward them and soon after the rest joined him and as they begun to fly closer they could see how fast they were moving then looked over to see porunga

"Is that the dragon" vegeta yelled

oOo

~Piccolo make the wish now! Frieza's headed straight for you!" king kai yelled

Piccolo's eyes widened and he looked over to see frieza and kakarrot were fighting close by

**Speak your wish now**

"Right our wish is…"

"Grant immortality to the mighty frieza!" frieza yelled as he approached managing to subdue kakarrot for the time being and flew up to porunga's face "I wish that I frieza be granted eternal life!"

Piccolo knew it wouldn't be granted so said his "poporuga frieza por kakarrot poperito lanla nag yo porunga papa!"

Kakarrot smirked down at piccolo thankful to him as frieza glanced down at him as well

**I have heard your wish and I shall fulfill it gladly. All living beings save the ones known as kakarrot and frieza shall be transported to planet earth**

Kakarrot sighed in relief as frieza became shocked and turned down to piccolo "Why you !" he powered up a blast and fired it but before it could hit piccolo was teleported away making him twitch

"FRIEZA!" they heard from behind and saw Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, and Turles approaching them coming to stop just in front of them

"You really are back" kakarrot smirked turning around to face them

"Kakarrot you dog you did it didn't you" raditz smiled seeing his brother's new form

"You've become a super saiyan haven't you" vegat smirked

"You actually did something right for once cuz" turles laughed

Kakarrot let out a weak laugh

"You saiyans this can't be ….I killed you all already!" frieza yelled

"Sorry you did tak….." vegeta powered up a blast before he and the others were teleported away

Next were the namekians, saiyans, guru, the twins, and finally the earthlings

**I shall take my leave**

Porunga was consumed in light and the dragon balls shot up into the sky toward space

"No come back" Frieza yelled before they flew off and slumped when they were gone

"That was pretty close frieza it's a shame you don't speak namekian huh? It's kind of ironic when you think about it isn't it"

Frieza glared at him "What the hell did he wish for just now"

"Weren't you listening? We used the dragon balls on earth to bring everyone you killed back to life then with these dragon balls teleport everyone except you and me to earth. I've been waiting for this moment" he grinned

"This planet has started to collapse. There are probably only two minutes remaining before it explodes. Only one question remains…will I be the one to finish you or will the explosion do it for me? Or will you survive both only to suffocate in the vacuum of space"

"Only one way to find out"

"I suppose I should feel flattered…you want to settle the score with me so badly that you're willing to throw your life away to accomplish it"

Kakarrot smirked as he descended to the ground below them

"Hand-to-hand combat eh?" frieza smirked "Very well then" he descended as well a few feet away from kakarrot

oOo

"Oh come on again!" a saiyan yelled

"Where are we this time?"

"Wh-where exactly are we?" yamcha asked

"Wh-what's going on?" gohan asked

"Grand elder!" a namekian yelled getting everyone's attention

"The grand elder?" chidori asked

"This everyone is a planet named earth" guru announced

"Earth?" krillin asked

"So were home?" tien asked

"Never heard of this place" A saiyan crosses his arms

"But how did we get here?" piccolo asked

"My time is short and soon I will be called away again….but before that time comes, I would like to relate to you the events that have just transpired" guru explained

A few yard away the main saiyans came walking through

"So that explains where we are but what about frieza and kakarrot?" vegeta gritted

oOo

Frieza elbowed kakarrot in the face before he kneed him in the jaw. Kakarrot ducked a punch from frieza and punched him in the stomach hard making him spit out a lot of blood, frieza hit kakarrot on the chest then kicked him sending him flying before he recovered bouncing off the cliff and flying back at frieza sending a kick at him. Frieza dodged it but didn't realize it had been a afterimage making the real kick land on his face skidding him across the ground

He struggled to get up but before he could kakarrot elbowed him back down before kicking him up and then punching him sending him flying. Freiza recovered and flipped around to face kakarrot .

Kakarrot seemed to be studying him for a bit before he stood up "I quit"

"Y-you what?! What do you mean you quit?!"

"You've been coming at me with 100% of your power but it's finally caught up with you, and your ki is dropping fast . I just don't see any point in fighting anymore" He grinned "I'm satisfied your pride's been completely shredded someone came along and he was stronger than you; something you never dreamed was possible" he huffed before he continued "And to top it off he was a saiyan"

Frieza fidgeted while wiping some blood from his mouth

"Now that you know what fear feels like there's no sense in defeating you. Go and live with the shame, go find a hole to cower into I don't care. I'm going back to earth if I leave now I should make it off"

"Wh-wha!" frieza growled

"I never want to see your face again frieza" kakarrot powered down into his regular form

"How dare you…play games …with me" frieza gritted as he approached him before kakarrot flew off "I am not beaten!" he yelled throwing a destructo disk at him

Kakarrot saw it at the last moment and managed to dodge it but as he turned he felt the cut it had left on his cheek as it bleed down his face "You really are an utter fool!" I gave you a chance!" he growled as he began powering up again "FRIEZA!" he growled as his hair stood up, his eyes changed color and he was consumed in golden light "I'm through with you!"

He turned around just as the disk came flying at him again and threw a blast at him destroying it then flew at frieza grabbing his wrist as hard as he could making him scream in pain as it broke then slammed his other fist into his stomach making him spit out blood before spinning him around and sending him to the ground making him skid "I realize it was a mistake to even give you a chance to live!"

He grabbed frieza's ankle and and brought him up sending a strong punch into his face sending him crashing into the cliff behind him

oOo

King kai had contacted the group once they ad learned about the situation and was filling them in on what he was seeing on namek

"Who's winning?" gohan asked

"Kakarrot is dominating him it's incredible but he's running out of time. If he doesn't stop fighting like this he's gonna die!"

The twins began getting worried for their father hoping he'll have time to escape

oOo

Frieza tried to send his own blast at him but kakarrot just swatted it away as he came flying at him and punched him in the jaw "That was for my race you killed!" he then kneed him in the stomach making him spit out more blood "That was for the namekians!" then grabbed the top of his head sending him up into the air before hitting him down to the ground in a crater

"You stupid monkey…you'll pay for this!"

Kakarrot raised up above the crater "You've finally met your match frieza!" he growled before powering up his highest ki blast and firing it down at frieza in the crater making a huge explosion below him leaving only a hole in the middle of the ocean

Kakarrot sighed to let out a breath then looked around at the chaotic scene of planet namek "It's only a matter of time now" he thought before bring two fingers up to his forehead to teleport back to earth but something was wrong he felt a shock at his finger tips moving them away from his head "What in the" he thought it shock

He then heard the static and lighting that were forming around planet namek as it was preparing to explode 'those must be why my instant transmission isn't working' he growled 'great' he quickly thought up a plan B and flew toward frieza's ship he knew he wouldn't have enough time to make it back to his ship

oOo

"What's going on Kai has anything happened!" raditz yelled

"Yes something's happened frieza is dead"

Everyone was shocked by the news

"Not even frieza was a match for kakarrot in his super saiyan form the universe is now free from his rule"

"Yay he won!" gohan cheered

"Dad's a hero!" chidori and gohan grabbed dende and they all skipped in a circle cheering how their dad was a hero

'He did it he actually did it' piccolo smirked

"This whole super saiyan thing is serious business huh" turles smirked

"Now I want a taste of that kind of power" vegeta smirked

"We'd have to find out how kakarrot accomplished it in the first place" nappa told him

"Hold on there's more!" king kai called getting their attention "Frieza may be out of the picture but kakarrot's still not out of the woods yet"

"How do you figure?" raditz asked

"Because he still on planet namek and it can explode any second now"

"Why doesn't he just teleport off I'm sure that's why he didn't come with the rest of us" turles shrugged

"He can't he already tried!" everyone got shocked by the sudden news

"What?!"

"The electromagnetic waves coursing through the planet is affecting the power of his instant transmission so teleporting isn't an option he's on his way to frieza's ship but it's been damaged by the destruction and may not be able to fly"

"Hey guys cheer up this is kakarrot were talking about he's pulled out way worse than this before" yamcha assured them

"Uh yeah" tien agreed

"HE's like the great Houdini or something no way he's not gonna make it out" krillin added

"Do whatever you have to kakarrot just hurry!"

oOo

Kakarrot was flying as fast as he could toward frieza's ship avoiding all the lava tornados and water twisters but once he got there the ship was already falling into the lava pit below it and it was consumed in an explosion "Dammit!" he growled

oOo

"No that ship was his only hope! He'll never make it now!" king kai yelled

"What just happened what's going on!" piccolo yelled

"Frieza's ship kakarrot's last hope of getting off namek…Is now completely destroyed in the lava!" he yelled shocking everyone

"So what's he supposed to do now!" yamcha yelled

"Nothing…I'm afraid there's nothing he can do"

The twins began crying that their dad was going to die and everyone else was wide eyed

oOo

Planet namek that was once a green healthy planet with green waters, blue grass, and tall trees was now a lava filled planet with lighting stricking all over the place as lava continue dot shoot up into the sky and the water was now mostly lava as well as explosions could be heard in the distance.

Kakarrot was staring off into space while he floated in the air looking at the scene around him 'Can't believe this….th-this is not happening !' the planet began erupting as more lava began shooting in the air making him growl before screaming as he powered up

oOo

"I can't bear to watch anymore…it's happening…" king kai yelled

The twins were now shaking as they were crying as everyone else had horrified expressions

"Kakarrot"

"Kakarrot" yamcha muttered" please kakarrot! You can't die!"

oOo

Kakarrot screamed before he was consumed in light and the planet finally exploded leaving nothing behind

oOo

everything was quite for a long while before someone finally spoke up

"King kai?"

"He didn't make it" king kai confessed

They all knew that already but they just couldn't take the truth being said they had held hope that maybe at the last second he had been able to teleport but guess not

Krillin then realized something "Hey wait a minute" getting everyone's attention "Why don't we just wish kakarrot back to life he's never died before remember so he can just be brought back like everyone else did on namek"

"hey that's right" gohan smiled

"Great idea" chidori cheered

"I'm afaid you're wrong krillin" king kai called

"Why it made perfect sense to me" yamcha aksed

"The dragon can only resurrect someone back to the place they died but kakarrot died on namek….and namek's been turned into space dust…if you even try doing it the cold vacuum of space will be waiting to swallow him back up"

Shocking everyone out of their last hope

"Dammit! You're king kai for goodness sake there must be something you can do!" tien yelled

"I would if I could that part of the cosmos isn't in my jurisdiction. I'm sorry guys"

"Why don't you try using your heads for once" vegeta called over getting their attention "Ask for his soul to be brought back here to planet earth and the rest should be simple…..at least it should be"

"Huh of course!" yamcha smiled

"Wow I didn't know you cared that much" turles smirked

"Don't get me wrong I'm doing this for myself I want to know how he became a super saiyan so we can do it as well"

"You never do change" raditz sighed

Moorie came up to yamcha "Pardon me my earthling friend"

"Yes?"

"Once the dragon balls regain their luster my people and I plan to relocate to another planet…..but until that happens do you know of a place we can stay in the meantime?"

Yamcha thought about it "I know you can all stay at capsule corp it's huge enough to fit everyone I'm sure our friend bulma won't mind. Not to mention if so many of you are seen walking around it'll cause uproar"

"I doubt capsule corp is big enough to hold all the namekians and the saiyans" piccolo looked at the two large groups of alien races

"Well the saiyans can come to the ox-kingdom we have plenty of room there too" raditz offered

"Alright everyone sit tight! I'm gonna go look for a phone to call bulma and chichi to come and pick us up" krillin yelled before flying off

And the so the Namekians along with vegeta and nappa left to stay at capsule corporation while the saiyans went to stay in the Ox-kingdom palace. The namekian dragon balls regenerate quickly and after 130 days they are able to summon porunga once again, the people of west city were initially startled at the sight of the dragon but after realizing that it originated from capsule corporation they believed it to be one of their inventions

Along with the ox-kingdom royals came the saiyan colony as well mostly because they wanted to meet the legendary super saiyan as well.

"Wow it's huge isn't it. So that's namek's dragon" bulma looked up at porunga

"Whoa that thing sure is something else" was shocked

**Now state your first wish**

"Summon the soul of the saiyan kakarrot who died on planet namek to earth" bulma yelled and dende translated it to the dragon

**I cannot call forth the soul of the saiyan kakarrot**

"Huh?!"

"Oh no!"

"Why not?!"

**I am unable to call forth the souls of the living**

Kakarrot's family were initially shocked the most "H-he's alive?"

oOo

King kai was surprised as well "You mean he's alive?! B-but he couldn't be! How?!"

oOo

Everyone was now cheering that their hero hadn't died on namek and was alive all this time

"But if he's alive why hasn't he come home?" Leslie asked her boyfriend raditz

"Maybe his spaceship's damaged or something" chidori answered

"if that's the case why not have porunga summon him here directly" moori offered

"Aw yeah!" oolong cheered

"Pick up kakarrot and bring him here" bulma asked and dende translated it to the dragon

The dragon's eyes glowed for a minute and it seemed he was having a conversation mentally as they all waited in anticipation

**Kakarrot refuses **

Everyone was shocked by that getting the wrong idea

**He says there is a problem he needs to deal with and will return in his own time**

"Problem?" chichi asked

"Maybe the super saiyan form is affecting him somehow or something" hasky offered

"That could be but he seemed fine when I saw him" turles thought about it

**He did make a request for a wish he would like vegeta to fulfill the wish that you have wanted if frieza was ever killed**

They all turned to vegeta wondering what the wish was

"Kakarrot wants us to wish planet vegeta back along with the saiyan race" he confessed

"Is that possible?" nappa asked

"We could do that but how will the saiyans know what to do when they're wished back it would take forever to get there in a spaceship" turles asked

"Maybe we can wish for a teleporter that will take us to and from planet vegeta so you can go and come back like that" bulma snapped her fingers

"Right good idea so do you want to do it?" yamcha asked

The saiyan colony looked at each other they did miss their home planet and would like to see the family and friends that hadn't escape in time so they nodded in agreement

"Alright for our first wish bring back the the home world of the saiyans planet vegeta!" bulma aksed and dende translated

Porunga's eyes glowed red and far away in space a white shape form out of nowhere and rocks began floating toward it until a light shined and soon the red jewel of vegeta was back

**It is done the planet vegeta has been restored **

The saiyans cheered in excitement along with some of the earthlings

"Ok our next wish is to bring back the saiyans who died to their home world" dende translated again

Porunga's eyes glowed again and on the deserted planet vegeta all at once the saiyans reappeared utterly confused to what had happened one minute they were training in other world now they were standing on what looked like they're home

**You wish is granted the saiyans have been restored to life**

"And for our last wish make teleporters here and on vegeta to take us back and forth as we please"

Once porunga's eyes glowed again they couldn't really tell the difference until they had a few domes appear out of nowhere in the yard that looked very futuristic

**Your three wishes have been granted I shall take my leave**

Porunga was consumed in a bright light and the dragon balls lifted up into the sky before flying off

Bulma turned to the saiyan colony "So you ready to go home"

_To be continued_

**I skipped the namekian's going home because I'm sure we all know how that goes. Another busy week of school had to write a 5 page essay on a science article and tomorrow I have to give a presentation with my horrible stage fright oh well no way out of it**

**I'll probably skip where the saiyans are updated to on everything because I don't really know how to write something like that but I wanted to make them become intergalactic police officers like the plumbers in Ben 10**


	23. A horrible future

A horrible future

Everyone from earth had come to planet vegeta to help with the rebuilding process. Turles and nappa had decided to stay on vegeta but Raditz and vegeta decided to stay on earth, Raditz because he had leslie and vegeta because he wanted to be there when kakarrot returned.

Bardock and Gine were surprised to know that kakarrot had had children twins at that making them feel a bit old. Every saiyan was especially shocked to know that frieza had been defeated by a super saiyan of legend known as kakarrot.

"You must be our daughter in law" gine greeted Chichi

"It's very nice to meet my in laws as well" she blushed

"I take it your our grandchildren then?" bardock looked down at the two kids by her feet

"Yeah my name's gohan"

"And my name's chidori"

"You two really take after your parents I can see the resemblance" Bardock smiled

"Thank you" they said at the same time

"So how's our son been since he's not here" gine asked

"Oh he's fine last I saw him he was perfectly healthy, strong fighter, and still had that gigantic appetite" chichi answered

"How have you been raditz I see you found yourself a lady as well" bardock asked

"Same I lived with kakarrot at his palace on earth and that's where I met leslie"

"Palace?" gine asked

"Yeah dad's a prince he became one when he married mom who was a princess" chidori answered

"Wow that's pretty neat"

Suddenly over a speaker system from earth called them all to the palace to meet with king vegeta and the prince

"You wished to see us my king?" bardock asked

"Yes I wished to see the family of the super saiyan that avenged our race" king vegeta got off his throne and walked down to stand next to prince tarble and prince vegeta "Do you know when we will be able to meet him in person?"

Prince vegeta decided to answer that "No he said he would return in his own time none of us know where he is"

"But once he comes back we'll be sure to give you the word" raditz answered

"Sure. I would like to show my gratitude to kakarrot's family both here and on earth by giving you a better home than you already did" he said mostly to bardock and gine handing them a pass card "This is to a key of one of the homes in the elite quadrant I'm sure you will like it"

"Thank you your majesty" gine thanked

"IF you don't mind me asking but what are you planning to do now that frieza has been defeated and you still have all this space equipment?" leslie spoke up

"We hadn't really thought of that were still finishing up with rebuilding our planet" tarble answered

"You aren't planning to purge planets anymore right?" chichi asked

"Oh no we only did that because frieza ordered us to" bardock informed her

"I have an idea on what you can do" gohan spoke up getting everyone's attention "Why don't you be like the universe's police you have the skill to fight enemies and technology to help other planets"

They all turned to the king to see his answer. Prince vegeta spoke up next "That would be another way to keep fighting without merciless intent father"

King vegeta crossed his arms "Yes that would be fine but we have to make the system first and have a prison for the criminals"

"You can have the prison be on some abandoned planet" chidori offered

"Well we'll get to that in time once we have everything set up we'll begin"

oOo

Six months later the saiyans had been able to establish their intergalactic police business, as for the saiyans who couldn't fight they were able to establish an earth related businesses such as restaurants, teaching at the academy, making shopping centers so they wouldn't have to be dressed in armor all the time anymore, and had brought capsules from earth to make on vegeta as well.

The saiyans had invaded all of frieza's old command centers on different planets to make as bases for their police business to be able to get to planets faster if they were too far away. And bardock had become one of the chiefs for a section of officers while gine had become a chef for a restaurant. Some saiyans visited earth in disguise so that they could travel without spaceships and go to beaches or amusement parks there

And in gratitude to their savior kakarrot they had made a memorial to him in the city's center from a picture they had seen of him from earth clad in saiyan armor while. He was made of pure marble with his fists on his hips and looking up into the sky and his name was engraved into the platform it was standing on.

Back on earth chichi had been able to help run the kingdom with her father in kakarrot's absence and the head advisor run saiyan tech. the twin had been able to keep up their studies and their training with their uncle raditz

Vegeta would train as well at capsule corp. getting stronger in the gravity room to be able to transform into a legendary super saiyan.

The one day while everyone was going about their business they all felt a powerful energy heading toward earth with merciless intent

The twins had been studying in the living room under leslie's and raditz's watch when they felt it

"Unlce raditz do you feel that" chidori asked

"Yes" raditz slowly got out of his chair

The phone began ringing so gohan went over and picked it up "Krillin"

"Do you guys feel it too? That incredible energy?"

"Y-yeah, it doesn't feel like a good energy though"

"That ki belongs to frieza doesn't it you all recognize it don't you"

oOo

"N-no that impossible it can't be frieza" king kai stuttered

oOo

"H-how can this be?" piccolo growled

oOo

"Kakarrot that imbecile he must not have checked for frieza's body!" vegeta growled

"The planet was exploding remember" yamcha yelled

"Wait are you sure this is frieza?" hasky asked

"What's going on?" bulma asked

"Bulma call planet vegeta and have them stand by for back up" vegeta yelled before flying off

oOo

"And it's not just one there's another ridiculously huge ki with it" tien observed

"Oh no" chiotzu said

oOo

Out in space a large disk shaped spaceship was flying straight for earth already seeing it in the distance

"That's earth father" frieza smirked "It seems were due to arrive earlier than the super saiyan who put me through all of this"

King cold was sitting on a chair with his hand on his chin "Such a small planet, we could wipe it out with a single shot"

"No, that would not leave me satisfied, I want to show him something-my powered up form" frieza looked at their radar to see a dot moving fast toward earth "Heheh I can see you on our radar, you're flying toward earth as well, soon I will show you which of us is truly the strongest in the universe"

oOo

"Tell the other's what's going on we need to go" raditz told leslie before flying off with the twins

"Alright be careful!" she yelled

"How can this be happening" gohan growled

"This is terrible…..Where are you dad?" chidori yelled

"That's krillin's ki" gohan looked to their left to see him flying toward them "Are you feeling that other energy as well?"

"It's pretty hard to miss a ki as large as that"

"What does this mean?" chidori asked raditz

"I don't know….none of this is making any sense"

oOo

Vegeta and yamcha ahd landed in a rocky landscape

"They'll probably touchdown somewhere around here" vegeta growled

Yamcha noticed a hover jet coming toward them "Ah"

"Hey" bulma waved as she landed and hasky with paur came out with her

"Are you two insane!" yamcha yelled

"We came to get a good look at frieza we've never even seen what he looks like" bulma smirked

"Don't you realize how dangerous he is?" yamcha yelled

"I tried talking her out of it" hasky shrugged

"I do realize it which is why I came, frieza could destroy this planet with a flick of his wrist so it wouldn't matter where we are might as well have a front row seat"

Vegeta smirked before turning away 'she bold and quite possibly colorblind but the woman does have guts'

"Tien! Chiotzu" yamcha yelled seeing them land

"This is quite a mess isn't it? It's frieza right?" tien asked

"Y-yeah apparently so" yamcha answered

"Mask you power levels! They're going to have scouters" vegeta yelled "Unsurprisingly the namekian has already done so"

"Namekian?" yamcha asked before turning "Piccolo!"

"How long has he been there"

"Look guys everyone's over there" krillin pointed before landing with everyone

"Piccolo too" gohan saw

"Looks like everyone sensed it" raditz said

Yamcha didn't see kakarrot with them "So that means kakarrot….? He still hasn't come back?"

"Here they come!" piccolo yelled

Everyone turned to see the spaceship come floating down through the clouds making them all quiver from the amount of energy they were sensing from inside as it passed over them and landed miles away from them

"T-they landed over there!" Chidori announced

"N-no doubt about it. That's frieza! H-he's still alive" gohan stuttered

"And to make it worse there's defiantly someone more powerful with him" krillin growled

"Listen up everyone! Do not fly!" vegeta yelled "We'll approach on foot. So that their scouters don't pick up on us"

"Hold on frieza has a ki that's that unbelievably huge!" yamcha stuttered

"I hate to say it yamcha but this is just the tip of the iceberg" chidori confessed

"You guys actually faught that kind of power?" tien gasped even though they had been on the planet they hadn't really sensed for frieza's energy past the 2nd state

"You've got to be kidding me! Then shouldn't we call for the saiyans to come and fight instead! There's nothing we could possible do against them" yamcha yelled

"We did call and told them to stand by because we were sensing an enormous power coming" bulma told them

"Even if the entire saiyan army came there's not much they could so against that kind of power" piccolo told him

"The earth is finished" vegeta announced

oOo

"Earth was it? Not a bad little planet" frieza observed

King cold crossed his arms "We have three hours until this super saiyan arrives! Shall we wait for him?"

"Of course we will father. I want to see his mortified expression by the time he arrives so while we wait for him I'm going to slaughter all the earthlings. There seems to be a considerable amount of people here but three hours should be plenty of time" frieza laughed "Serves him right!"

"I could care less about the earthlings I'm going to make sure that we choke the life out of this super saiyan no matter what methods it may require…our clan must always be the strongest in the universe!"

"If we work together we're sure to defeat him father, thought now that I've powered up I could literally take care of him by myself"

oOo

Vegeta, piccolo, and raditz were at the head of the group climbing up a cliff with their bare hands. Everyone one else was close behind while the twins were helping the girls up a steam hill. Yamcha was close behind them looking down "What's the point of this if we're all gonna die anyway" he muttered making them looked to him with concern

oOo

"Alright men fan out kill every last earthling you can find!" frieza yelled

"Yes sir!" the flew up but not long after they heard the sound of slashes making them all fall back down to the ground getting kind cold and frieza's attention

Two pairs of feet landed on the ground as some wind blew. They both put their swords back into their sleets on their backs before blaring at the two tyrants.

"Do you need something earthlings?" frieza asked

The boy had lavender hair cut down the middle going ways, blue eyes, a purple jacket, black shirt, a brown furry belt, black cargo pants, and yellow boots.

The girl had lavender hair as well but most of it was covered by a dark red bandana she had on her head. Her hair was cut through the side and it was as long as just below her shoulders. She had blue eyes, a dark blue jacket with no sleeves, a mini black shirt, a brown furry belt, black cargo pants, and red boots. She also had arm bands coming from her hands to her upper arm.

"We're here to kill you two" the boy answered

"You came to kill us? Hehehe it must be nice to be so oblivious" frieza laughed

"We're not the ones who are oblivious. You are…frieza" the girl smirked

Frieza was surprised they knew his name "Oh, I feel honored to think that my name has spread so far throughout the galaxy that I'm even known on such a remote planet. Thought unfortunately no one seems to have told you that I am the strongest being in the universe"

"Oh we know frieza" the boy answered "And trust me were not worried"

"Suit you" frieza turned to one of his men "take care of them"

"Yes sir"

"And the rest of you hurry up and finish off the earthlings"

The soldier checked his scouder for their power levels "Their power levels are only five. How pathetic" he shot a blast at the boy first but he flicked it away he then shot one at the girl but she flicked in away as well and before he could blast anymore the boy rushed at him punching him sending him flying into the ship

Frieza smirked

"Why you little!" the soldier yelled and all rushed at them

The two got out their swords and ran at them as well and with a few slashes all of them were killed before they turned back to the tyrants

oOo

All the z-fighters sensed what had just happened

"huh?" hasky lifted an eyebrow at their expressions

"What's going on guys?" bulma asked

"Two other ki's just appeared and some of the enrgy that was there just vanished" krillin answered

"Wh-what in the world is going on" yamcha asked

"Something big is about to go on I can feel it" raditz told them

oOo

"Hmph not to shabby are they?" king cold smirked

"For earthlings that is" frieza smirked

"Now it's your turn" the girl told them

"This is a surprise did you hear that frieza? It sound like they plan to kill us next"

"Let me give you two a piece of advice" frieza held up a finger "Those who overestimate their own abilities have already sealed their own fate"

The boy smirked "you mean like you"

"Ah! What was that!" frieza growled

"You look like you've seen better days metal face if you were smart you would have stayed home but now that you're here were gonna do this" he continued

"Curse your insolent tongue!" frieza growled "Daddy these primates require discipline"

"No one talks t my son that way finish them"

"Make sure to come at us with everything you've got. We're not holding back like kakarrot did" the girl announced

"Kakarrot? That's the name of the super saiyan if I remember correctly…..is see so you're friends with him are you?"

"We've never met. We only know him by reputation" the boy told him

"What you said earlier remember? You were going to kill all the earthlings before the super saiyan arrived so that he would be mortified" the girl asked

"That is what I said wipe out humanity. Although since you've killed all my men I will have to take care of it personally"

"Quite a miscalculation on your part" the boy smirked

"What was that? I could wipe out earth's garbage in no time"

"That's not what he meant…..the miscalculation he was referring to is that kakarrot isn't the only super saiyan….there are two more standing right here" the girl grinned

"What!" frieza yelled seeing the boy grin as well but then figured they were bluffing "You almost had me there good one" he began laughing along with his father

The two looked at each other before turning back to the tyrants and began raising their power levels getting their attention again once the rocks began floating

"No not again" frieza stuttered

The two began yelling making larger rocks crack and the bodies of the soldiers fly off

oOo

the others felt the enormous powers rising and the earth began shaking

"Whatever it is it's getting stronger" yamcha yelled

"It's gotta be dad right?" gohan asked

"But it can't be" raditz got confused

"Back on namek that's just how dad's power felt remember" chidori encouraged

"But I'm sensing two of them"

"Maybe another saiyan is with him and became a super saiyan to with his help or something I don't know"

oOo

The two fighters were almost finished with their transformations. They were already glowing with golden energy, and their hair was sticking up.

Frieza was shaking in fright and had a vision of kakarrot

"Frieza!" kakarrot whispered as lighting striked making his eyes widen and begin stepping backward away from the two super saiyans. King cold noticed this and looked at the two teens "So this is a super saiyan"

The boy's hair had shot up on both sides and the girls bangs coming out of the bandana where sharper and the hair out the back was spiking up as well. Their hair began glowing golden as their eyes finished turning teal and their tails whisked around behind them

Frieza's eyes widened "It's those eyes" he looked at the glare the two were looking at him with "They have the same eyes" he thought back to kakarrot again having a vision of lighting shooting down while kakarrot watched him struggle to get up with his intense stare making him quiver before he growled at them

"You look like you've seen a ghost frieza" the boy smirked

"I am not scared of you!" he yelled shooting a blast at them causing an explosion

oOo

"it has begun" vegeta yelled as they saw the explosion from where they were

"If that's kakarrot then.." krillin ran before trying to fly but vegeta grabbed him

"What did I day you think you can just fly past their scouters they'd blast you right out of the sky go wherever you want but you damn well better walk!" he yelled before throwing him to the ground

"Are you hurt" gohan asked

"Just my pride. Come on guys there's gotta be some way to contact kakarrot" krillin asked everyone but they all shook their heads "Ok then I guess there really is nothing we can do kakarrot's gonna get back here and wonder why there's nothing but a bunch of rocks where the earth used to be" he yelled before driving his fist into the ground

"Hey even if kakarrot's running late we still have the saiyan's on standby and vegeta and raditz here" bulma tried to assure them but they all knew that this wouldn't be enough

oOo

"They sure didn't last long did they" king cold smirked

"Of course they didn't they were only monke…." Frieza's eyes widened when he saw throguth the smoke the two were standing there as if nothing had happened making him growl

"If that's the best you've got you better give up now" the girl yelled

"You better come at us with everything you've got trust me your gonna need to" the boys told him "Now let's get this over with"

"No one tells frieza how to fight!" frieza brought both his hands up forming two blast "No one!" before firing at them

The two yelled as they held the blast back and splitting them making the blasts go in all sorts of directions. They smirked at the tyrants once they stood back up "Fine then don't listen i just told you what you have to do if you want to defeat us"

"Come on what part of everything you've got didn't you understand" the girl encouraged

"Hmph you're in such a hurry to meet your doom so be it" frieza lifted up into the air and began forming a death ball at his finger tip before holding it up above his head

"Frieza no the planet can't handle that" king cold told him

"They said everything we'll find kakarrot in space!" frieza yelled before throwing it down at the two. They made no move to avoid it as it crashed down on top of them

"It'll cut through the core frieza to the ship!" king cold yelled making him come down and land on the ship until they felt a shake and the death ball began rising back up shocking them both. "Wait what in the.."

He looked to the bottom to see the two saiyans were holding the death ball with one hand "H-how" they both began walking up above the crater as he jumped down to their level "Will you just die!"

"What's wrong is that all you got?" the boy smirked

Frieza frowned at them then shot a blast at the ball and soon making it explode on top of them leaving only a large crater where they stood before

King cold smiled as he floated down to his sons side "Excellenty work my son, those yammering fools were all bark and no bite"

"It was a nice warm up before the real super saiyan arrives"

Behind them standing on a large cliff was the girl super saiyan staring down at them before she moved her hands a bit and formed a club shape with her hands "Hey frieza!" she yelled getting their attention and shot a ki blast down at them

They both dodged it flying up into the sky. Frieza growled down at her "Fool you missed by a mile" he then heard a yell coming from above and saw the boy coming at him with his sword making him freeze up unable to move letting the boy slice him right down the middle

The group had finally reached a place where they could see the area

"What in the" raditz started

"Hey gohan up there!" chidori pointed to the sky making everyone look up

Kind cold was to shocked by what he saw to notice the girl come at him with her sword and stab him right through the chest before kicking him down to the ground as he slid down a cliff leaving blood on his trial

The boy finished up with frieza slicing him up into pieces before blasting him into ashes

The group was shocked by seeing frieza killed then heard another blast and saw the girl had finished off king cold as well

"That was frieza" raditz started

"And king cold, they got rid of them like they were nothing" piccolo finished

"Right and in no time flat they weren't even trying" krillin added

"How can you tell what's going on up there I must need glasses or something anyway it looks like kakarrot managed to make it back in time all that training out in space must have really paid off" bulma observed

"Whoever they are neither of them are kakarrot" raditz told her "But they're defiantly super saiyans"

Vegeta growled before flying off, next was raditz, piccolo, krillin, the twins, tien and chitzu and last was yamcha and hasky

"Since when can you fly" bulma asked her

"Yamcha's been teaching me a little bit of ki stuff"

"Well I'm not being left behind" bulma grabbed yamcha and he looked to hasky. She shrugged before flying off with them fight behind her and paur right behind them

"This beats the heck out of walking" bulma laughed as they caught up with the rest

The boy landed right next to the girl on the cliff and both of them turned and blew up the spaceship making another explosion

"that really happened right? Who are these two" krillin asked

The two put their swords back in their places and rewrapped their tails around their waists before powering down into their normal forms. The boy looked to the watch he had on but the girl looked behind him seeing the group floating there

The group got on edge now that she noticed them

She smiled and the boy looked at her raising an eyebrow so she motioned for him to turn around so he did and saw the group as well making him smile too "Hey were heading over to where kakarrot's gonna land in a little bit. You guys wanna come with us?"

The group was shocked by this making all of their eyes widen

"Where he'll land?" chidori asked

"How do they know dad?" gohan asked

The girl pointed to the right "Yeah it's this way kakarrot should be arriving in a little while"

'What game are these kids playing?' piccolo thought

"How can these two be saiyans?" raditz asked

"They have the tails" krillin spoke up

"So anyway kakarrot gonna be here in three hours" the boy turned away from them

"Let's get a move on!" the girl turned as well and took off with him

"if they knew where dad's gonna be then we're going with them" gohan answered for him and chidori

"Easy there" krillin told them "We don't know the first thing about these two"

"Count me in" tien smiled "They just saved us all from frieza right they can't be all bad"

"They don't really know where kakarrot's gonna be do they?" yamcha asked

"Don't you wonder where they met? Small universe isn't it?" bulma asked

"I shall go as well" vegeta announced

The twins were the first to take off, then piccolo

"Hold on a sec" krillin said but the others took off after them "Ahhh wait up!"

The two fighters smiled when they saw the group was following them. The girl turned to the boy motioning to his watch "it should be around point 573…..18220"

"So right around here" the girl floated down with him and they turned as each of the group landed as well. The girl got a case out of her pocket and let a capsule turn onto a small box with a tub on it

"Be cafeful they're up to something" yamcha warned

She bent down and opened into to revile it was a fridge with drinks in it and both of them grabbed one for each of them "We still have about three hours until kakarrot arrives"

"We have plenty of drinks here so if you like help yourselfs" the boy added

"I'll have something" hasky smiled

"Me too" bulma smiled and walked forward with her

"Us too!" the twins right behind them as they reached the fridge. Gohan looked "I'll take this one" chidori looked "I'll have this one"

"Huh? Do we have a fridge like this on our company line?" bulma asked hasky

"Not that I know of" she answered

"So got any grape?" krillin asked

While bulma was drinking her soda she got a better look at the two strangers "Have we ever met before?"

"Huh? No n-not really" the boy stuttered

"Miss" chidori tugged on the girls pants "where so you know my dad from anyway?"

"We've only heard stories about him. We've never met him" she confessed

"Then how do you know kakarrot's gonna be here in three hours?" krillin asked

"W-well….I'm sorry but we can't tell you" he confessed

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" raditz asked

"I'd like to know something starting with who you are where do a couple of kids like you get that kind of power?" vegeta asked

"I'm sorry we can't tell you that either" the girl apologized

"Umm when you defeated frieza and that big guy you were super saiyans weren't you?" gohan asked

"Y-yes we were" he answered

"That's a lie!" vegeta yelled getting their attention " look my friends all full blooded saiyans are born with black hair the only exception would be if they were hybrids…..and other then these two no hybrids exist"

Bulma noticed the symbols on the boy's sleeve and the girls pocket on her breast jacket "Hey that's our capsule corp logo, isn't it? How come? Are you one of our employees?"

"N-no it's nothing like that" the boy answered

"That's a secret too huh? So what about your names or ages are those secrets too?" bulma asked

"We can't tell you our names but we're both 17 years old" the girl answered

"Strange that they won't even give us names" tien said

"Yeah what are they hiding?" yamcha asked

"Alright let's stop with the questions. They're starting to get flustered, after all these two just saved us and the earth remember" bulma told everyone then turned and winked at them causing the boy to blush and girl to snicker at him

While they were waiting all of them decided to spread out and sit on rocks littered around them. The twins came up to piccolo to ask a question

"Um Mr. Piccolo theres something we've wanted to know for a long time" gohan asked

"What is it?"

"Well how come you didn't go with the other namekians to their new home I mean they are your people aren't they?" chidori asked

"No major reason I couldn't stand to live such a dull boring life"

"Oh so that's why you spend everyday training so you don't get bored?" gohan asked

"More or less"

"Vegeta's the same way he trains in his gravity room or goes to planet vegeta to train everyday all day" bulma told krillin

"Yeah I bet even now he thinks about how he's going to beat kakarrot. That guy has an incredible amount of pride. Even the king doesn't have that much" krillin looked to vegeta sitting on a small bolder

"Don't you think they look alike?"

"Who?" krillin asked

"The mystery boy and vegeta….I'm not kidding just look"

"I don't know maybe a little…..the girl look a bit familiar too but they're personalities are completely different"

The boy glanced over to where vegeta was sitting "Why do you keep staring at me like that? If youre truly a saiyan I shouldn't be such an unusual sight"

The girl elbowed him with a frown making him turn away "I-I'm sorry"

"Maybe they met kakarrot on some other planet out in space. Think that's too much of a stretch?" tien asked

"I don't know they look like they belong here on earth"

"But if they're saiyans they would have been born on planet vegeta wouldn't they?" tien asked

They waited a little longer until the boy pulled up his sleeve to see the time and motioned for the girl to get up "He should arrive any moment now"

"Really!"

"Ok!"

Everyone looked up and they began sensing a large amount of ki heading straight for them

"He-he's right!" tien yelled

"I sense something" chiotzu looked up

"Something is defiantly coming" yamcha added

"The time and place where right on the spot" bulma covered her eyes from the light as she looked up

"It dad it's his energy!" gohan cheered

"He's finally home!" chidori cheered

A dot formed in the sky and as it got closer they saw a spacepod coming toward them then land a little ways away from them "over there!"

They all ran to the crater and as they watched they saw the spacepod settle down and with suspense the door began opening. The twins held they're breath as a hand came out and kakarrot began stepping out making them both smile

Kakarrot looked up to see everyone "What in the?"

"Yay!"

"Kakarrot!"

"Dad!"

"What are you all doing out here?"

"Welcome home dad!"

Kakarrot floated up above the crater over to them "Seriously guys how'd you know I was going to be here it's not like I called ahead"

"It was because of these two" bulma motioned to the two strangers " they told us where you would be"

"Yeah dad they're friends of yours aren't they?" gohan asked

Kakarrot looked down at the two "No, who are you?"

"Huh?" everyone looked at each other getting confused

"Wait a minute you don't know who they are?" raditz asked

"Sorry never met the kids" kakarrot shrugged

"But if they're not your friends then how'd they know where you were going to be?" bulma asked

"I have no idea; then again frieza was able to pinpoint my location on his radar so he must have had some idea of when I was going to land" he put his hand on his chin "By the way who defeated frieza I felt some amazing energy from the battle"

"These two did it, faster than you can blink" kakarrot eyes widened and turned back to the two "And they transform into super saiyans just like you"

"Super saiyan?!" kakarrot was surprised "Wow that's amazing and you're so young too! Congratulations on that!"

"Fool! Kakarrot don't you know saiyans are always born with black hair!" vegeta yelled

"Well earth has this thing called hair dye perhaps you've heard of it…" kakarrot smirked when he turned away "I don't think it really matters they have saiyans blood and that's that"

"Of course it matters! You're as carefree as always aren't you" bulma put her hands on her hips

"Actually kakarrot we need to have a word with you could you come with us?" the boy asked

"With me?"

"Yes but just the three of us" the girl added

"Alright then" he began walking away with them

"You can't say it in front of us?" yamcha asked

"Don't worry yamcha I'll be right back" kakarrot assured him before taking off with the two and landing on the other side of the large crater

"This should be far enough" the boy smiled

" I should probably thanks you…..thanks for defeating frieza….i guess I went a little easy on him back on namek. I should have been more perceive"

"You were actually supposed to be the one who defeated frieza and the others but there was some discrepancy time-wise and for whatever reason you weren't going to make it…..so we decided to take care of him" the girl told him

"Yeah frieza's spaceship was a lot faster than mine, he got a bit ahead of me he didn't learn his lesson last time I was about to make my move when you two came along"

"And how exactly where you going to make a move when you were three hours away in space" the boy asked

" Well that wasn't a problem I have a technique called instant transmission"

"Instant transmission?!"

"Yeah I learned it a long time ago and it lets me teleport to wherever I want to go as long as I know a ki and I could have pinpointed on frieza"

"So that means we've needlessly changed the course of history….and as a result we've ran into the others when our intention was to only meet with you" the boys looked down along with the girl

"History? What do you mean?" kakarrot asked

"Before we get into that, we want to know something? Can you transform into a super saiyan at will?" the girl asked

"Yeah. I couldn't do it at first but I worked hard at it until I was able to control it"

"Could you become one right now?" for us?" the boy asked making him raise an eyebrow "Please"

"Okay"

"I wonder what they're talking about" bulma asked

Kakarrot began raising his power level getting everyone's attention until he fully transformed into a super saiyan like they had seen on namek or on the statue on planet vegeta "IS this good enough?"

"Yes thank you" the girl smiled

"Wow you look just like us when we go super saiyan" the boy observed

"What's going on guys kakarrot has blond hair" bulma asked since the statue was marble

"He turned into a super saiyan" gohan answered

"What a huge ki and he's not even fighting" raditz stuttered

"No wonder he beat frieza" vegeta gritted

"So what do we do now? Kakarrot asked

"I guess we should return the favor" both of them turned into super saiyans as well having the golden glow form around them

"We really do look alike" kakarrot observed

"They turned super saiyan too" tien saw

"What are they gonna do?" yamcha asked

"Please excuse us" the boy asked

"Huh?"

Both of them got their swords out and came at kakarrot with them until they stopped seeing kakarrot make no move to dodge it. "Why didn't you try to dodge?"

"Because I didn't sense any malicious intent. I knew you would stop" he smirked

"I see" the boy smirked

"Well this time were not gonna stop got it" the girl asked

"Go right ahead" kakarrot held up one finger from both hands and powered up his hands. The two rushed at him again swinging their swords at him but each time he used his fingers to block them until they moved away and placed their sword back

"Amazing just like the stories we heard" the boy smiled

"No he's better than the stories" the girl argued

"These sword cut through frieza and king cold like they were butter"

"That's just because you weren't trying very hard"

"Now we know we can trust you"

"D-did you see that?" tien asked

"Y-yeah that was incredible" yamcha stuttered

"So that's a super saiyan" vegeta concluded

"Please keep everything were about to tell you kept locked away within your own mind" the boy asked

"Alright, relax and speak I can keep a secret"

"This will be hard to believe for someone of your era, but….we came here in a time machine from roughly twenty years in the future" the girl began

Kakarrot's eyes widened "Twenty years?! From the future?!"

"Yes, and my name is trunks, this is my sister bulla. We have saiyan blood because vegeta is our father"

"What?! Vegeta's children!" he got a better look at them then looked to vegeta "Now that you mention it I can see a resemblance not as much in bulla as there is in you trunks"

"We were both born two years from now" bulla told him

"Wait so your twins" kakarrot frowned "But my kids were twins too I doubt that's a coincidence"

"Yes you though the same thing when mom was pregnant and came up with a good explanation. You found out that because our parents were from completely different races that they Dna would be split in two from both of them and the two half's from each would form together and form two babies. As for the boy and girl thing we haven't figured out" trunk explained

"That does make a bit more sense"

"But we didn't come here to tell you that. There is something very important we have to tell you" bulla got his attention "In three years time, on may 12th approximately ten in the morning on an island 9 miles southwest of south city a fearsome duo is going to appear…they will be monsters possessing power unimaginable of anything of this world"

"Who are they? Aliens?"

"No they are artificial humans born right here on earth otherwise known as androids. And the one who created them was none other than the red ribbon army's doctor gero"

"The red ribbon army?!"

"Yes. The army itself was destroyed by you a long time ago but doctor gero survived and continued with his research" trunks finished

"For what reason? Was it the usual world domination thing?"

"We don't know but that's what we suspect he was after. He created those two monsters but they ended up killing him instead so now that their creator is gone no one knows how to defeat them"

"Wow….if a couple of super saiyans like you who killed frieza in the blink of an eye call these things monsters, they must really be something"

"Yes they are….we tried to take them on ourselves and we would have died but by some miracle we're alive" bulla sighed

"Hold on what about everyone else why did you go alone?"

"They're dead all of them. Twenty years from now were the only Z-fighters left" trunks gritted shocking him "Our father vegeta, raditz, turles, krillin, yamcha, tien, chiotzu, piccolo they're all going to lose their lives against the andrioid in a horrible battle. Gohan and chidori managed to survive and they became our teachers and what it meant to be a warrior until 4 years ago they finally got them too" trunks growled

"As you are aware with piccolo dead the dragon balls are gone and we can't wish anyone back to life" bulla growled

"They're too strong! Were the only ones left and we can't do it!" trunk yelled

"Hold on a sec what about the saiyans we wished them all back aren't they helping you?"

"Yes they have we but the androids destroyed all of our teleporters. And the saiyans that arrive by spaceship are blown up in the sky or killed when they help earthlings escape an attack. Your parents bardock and gine were one of the first to die when they came to help along with nappa. King vegeta came as well but he died in battle"

Kakarrot growled but then realized something "Wait a minute what about me why aren't I helping you out did the androids get to me too?"

"No you never fight" he raised an eyebrow "A short time from now you will come down with an illness….its going to be the death of you" trunk told him making him gasp

"It's a virus that attacks your heart not even a super saiyan can defeat this disease" kakarrot's eyes widened when they said that

"Wait a heart virus?"

"Yes why?" bulla asked

"Gohan the old man I lived with when I was a child died from that"

"The virus is contagious but the symptoms begin years after you catch it" trunks told him "You weren't able to make a cure for it since you went into a coma soon after you got sick"

Kakarrot groaned he had most likely caught it from gohan "Dammit! I'm going to die then! Aw man I really wanted to fight these guys!"

They're eyes widened "The part that upsets you the most is that you won't get to fight?"

"You mean you aren't scared at all?"

"Sure I'm a little afraid but they're so strong I really want to know if I can beat them"

"You're truly a genuine saiyan warrior, exactly the man our mother and your kids told us. You give us hope I'm glad we came" trunks smiled as he got something out of his jacket pocket and handed it to kakarrot "When the symptoms appear take this"

"What is it?" kakarrot took the small bottle and inspected the label

"Your medicine the disease may be incurable now but in twenty years we pretty much have it liked" bulla smiled

"Really that great thanks! Geez why didn't you say this from the start?"

"The truth is it's wrong for us to do this. Changing history, but with the past as it is now…" trunks began " I have faith that you will be able to do something to help. That's all our mother hoped for that's why she worked so hard on the time machine"

"Hold on your mom knows me?"

"Yes very well" bulla nodded

"A-and she made your time machine? D-don't tell me y-your mom is…" kakarrot began laughing a bit

"Yes she's standing right over there" trunks pointed to bulma

Kakarrot burst out laughing making him fall "So vegeta and bulma!"

"How long are they going to keep us waiting I don't like being in the dark here" vegeta growled

"It looks like kakarrot fell over by surprise" bulma assumed

"Wow that's the most surprising thing of all I thought vegeta would marry a saiyan woman or something"

"Mom told us how she saw vegeta looked so lonesome here on earth and well it happened. They never married since the androids came"

"Wow now that you mention it, it does sound like something she's do" kakarrot remembered the conversation when they had found out he was a saiyan

"And bulla here is dating raditz's son!" trunks smiled when bulla blushed

"What?!" kakarrot laughed this was just too funny "Raditz has kids too"

"Yes his son is rikun and his daughter is kairi"

"You're not dating kairi are you?"

"No but we are good friends"

"So this must mean that raditz and vegeta are in-laws or are going to be"

"Were just dating were not getting married" bulla blushed

"Our father died before we were old enough to remember him so it was thrilling to meet him for the first time earlier" trunk smiled

"Please keep that part especially a secret, okay? If you say anything and things get awkward between them then our entire existence could be wiped out" bulla pleaded

"Ok I got it! I got it" he assured them

"We should take our leave now; we'd like to hurry back to the future and reassure mom that everything went fine" trunks began turning away

"Ok tell her I said thanks…I hope that the future does change"

"Right knowing you're strength kakarrot we can finally hope again" bulla smiled

"So is this goodbye?"

"I'm not sure it takes a long time to power up the time machine for a round trip. If we're still alive we'll defiantly come back to help in three years" trunks assured him

"Stay alive. You have something to work towards. In the meantime I'll be training good and hard for the next three years"

They held a thumps-up and took off

"Hey where are those two going?" yamcha yelled

Kakarrot frowned and crossed his arms "Hmm. This is a problem what the heck am I supposed to tell everyone?"

"Dad hey dad!" he heard looked up to see the group approaching

"Come on spill it! What did you talk about?" krillin asked

"Ah-er….well…..nothing important really"

"Really it all sounded very important to me" piccolo stared down at him

"Piccolo? So you heard all of it"

"My sense of hearing is quite greater than the rest of yours"

"In that case what's so important?" hasky asked

"Well…I"

"If you're not feeling up to the task I'll fill them in myself" piccolo turned to the group

"But what about tr—"

"Calm down I'm not going to say anything that will threaten anyone's existence but the rest of shouldn't have to end up on the chopping block because we didn't know to commit to our training"

"W-what?" raditz stuttered

And so, piccolo explained everything while keeping the future hybrids origins a secret. However as might be expected no one could conceal their shock

"It sounds a bit far-fetched doesn't it? I mean not even saiyans can perform time travel" yamcha shrugged

"A time machine huh?" bulma asked

"If you don't want to believe it then fine. Go ahead and slack off, I'm going to train I don't want to die after all"

"Huh?" the twins looked up

"W-what in the?" everyone looked up to see a machine hovering high above them

"Do you think they can really do it?" bulla asked her brother

"I'm sure of it we just have to hope for the best and this tie around kakarrot is going to live" she nodded and looked down at them "Father really is everything mom described him as strong, proud, stern."

"Yeah hope he survives too. And mom hang in there" they waved before the machine disappeared

"I-I'm going to train" tien stuttered

"Me too" krillin agreed

'Damn it all….i refuse to die in this battle I will survive three years from now" vegeta thought

_To be continued_

**In the future turles died in the first battle because he visits earth every now and then and he had been on earth when the androids attacked and because raditz had called saying kakarrot was dying. Tarble wasn't a fighter so after king vegeta died he took up the throne to maintain the kingdom on planet vegeta. Gine died because she had been helping people escape when the andrioids found her, chichi , leslie, and hasky are all alive but they live in underground bunkers to stay safe.**


	24. Train for the future

Train for the future

"Tell us kakarrot" vegeta drew his attention "How did you manage to survive the explosion on planet namek?"

"Yes the northern kai informed us that frieza's ship was to heavily damaged to fly, and that it was your only hope of escaping" Raditz added

"Yeah it was close one really close.."

_Flash back_

_The lighting continued to stroke down as planet namek was nearing its end. One of the lighting bolts shot down close to wear frieza's ship had once been drawing his attention _

"I honestly thought I was going to die out there"

_From space you could see that a large part of the planet exploded off the side of it._

"I had almost given up hope when I caught glimpse of another ship"

_Kakarrot saw where the lighting struck that there were a couple of space pods in the ground but were quickly falling down toward the lava. So he flew as fast as he could down toward one_

"Of course frieza must not have brought the ginyu force with him when they first landed and called them after arriving since the spacepod has their symbol" Raditz looked down at the spacepod in the crater

"Anyway managed to jump into one and I was sort of panicking at that moment so just began randomly pushing all the buttons on the control panel"

_Planet namek had finally exploded but the space pod made it off the planet with just a few seconds to spare; it activated and flew off in a certain direction further into space _

"The next thing I remembered was waking up on some strange planet light-years away from namek"

_The spacepod skidded across the ground before crashing into a mountain side breaking the glass of the window, the door opened and kakarrot slid out falling to the ground below. Kakarrot became aware of something moving around him so opened his eyes to see a different race of aliens surrounding him, out of shock he gasped scaring them a bit but stayed close_

"_Look at that a welcoming party it may not be earth but it sure could have been a lot worse" he said weekly before passing out_

"Turns out I had landed on the planet yardrat and the inhabitants were really friendly they nursed me back to health and repaired the space pod for me"

"The ginyu's must have been planning to attack yardrat that would make sense which is why their spacepod's were programmed to fly there" Vegeta concluded

"That explains where you've been all this time but there is some things we want to know" Raditz smirked at the clothes he was wearing "Where the heck did you get that outfit?"

"Hey it could have been a lot worse trust me" kakarrot shrugged he was wearing his normal saiyan boots, red pants, and a white puffy shirt. He had declined not to wear the pink collar or the armor that went around the shirt "The saiyan armor I had been wearing were completely destroyed in the battle so I had to wear something"

"When we tried wishing you back to earth with one of porunga's wishes he told us you didn't want to because there was a problem you needed to handle what was it?" yamcha asked

"Oh well I couldn't really control my super saiyan form that well whenever I got angry I would transform and my power would lash out at the people around me and I didn't want that to happen to anyone here so I had to stay away until I got it under control"

"I sensuously doubt you would have spent an entire year controlling your new power, you were among the yardratians for all that time you learned something from them didn't you?" vegeta asked

"Not much vegeta I only asked them if there was a way to upgrade my instant transmission technique since that's where king kai learned it from and they were able to teach me instantaneous movement"

"Instantaneous movement?"

"Yeah it's pretty much the same as instant transmission except with this I don't have to lock onto anyone's energy to teleport I can just picture the place I want to go"

"Wow cool" the twins smiled

"So what's been going on around here while I've been gone?" kakarrot asked

"For starters we wished back Planet Vegeta like you asked and there's teleporters at capsule corp and the Ox Kingdom that can take you straight there" Bulma told him

"Wow really that's pretty neat"

"And mom's going to kill you for making her worry about you this past year" Raditz smirked

"Oh come on I'm a grown man now I don't need her worrying about me so much" he groaned

"They made a statue of you in the middle of the city on planet vegeta too" chidori informed him

Kakarrot lifted an eyebrow "Why would they do that?"

"Because you avenged them by defeating frieza idiot!" hasky yelled

"Their thanks would have been enough for me even a medal r something but not an entire statue"

"Just be grateful would you" bulma huffed

"Fine so anything new on earth that I should know about?"

"No not really your company's doing well at producing the saiyan technology, the ox-kingdoms running fine, and we've had no problems with people trying to take over until now"

"We do need to talk to the ruler of this world about the saiyans kakarrot" vegeta told him "The saiyans sometimes come through the teleporters to visit earth and people might get suspicious of them even thought they look human enough"

"Alright I'll try and schedule an appointment with him"

"Right so we meet at the sight of the attack three years from now did they say when?" Tien asked

"Yes it's on may the 12th at 10 am on an island southwest of south city"

"But I think we should arrive no later than 9 am unless the two time travelers information isn't 100% accurate" piccolo added

"Good thinking" Raditz nodded

"I will say this the fate of heart should stay back if these enemies were half as fearsome as they were described every move we make will be critical we can't have anyone slowing us down" piccolo continued

"So stay home, yeah" yamcha smiled and krillin laughed

"Don't make me laugh if anyone should stay home it you you're a liability" vegeta smirked at piccolo

"Then try me and see how you fare!" piccolo yelled as the two faced each other but kakarrot moved between them

"Guys this is no time to argue alright!"

"Hey so guys I have an idea that just might work, ok if we can just find this guy maybe we can stop him" Bulma suggested getting everyone's attention "We don't even have to find him ourselves, think about it we can use the dragon balls, I'll bet shenron knows where he is after that we just show up on his door step and make him stop. Problem solved"

"Hey yeah we won't have to fight at all if we do that, the future earth will be saved great idea bulma way to go!" krillin cheered

"If any of you even think about doing that you will pay dearly for it! Got that!" vegeta yelled

"Have you lost your tiny mind! This isn't a game you know that! If we lose we lose everything!" bulma ran up and grabbed kakarrot seeing he was their leader "kakarrot please tell me your on my side!" tears began welling up in her eyes

Kakarrot lifted an eyebrow and turned to raditz to see his opinion "I actually want to fight them too to thell you the truth" he shrugged

"I have to side with them bulma" bulma released him dropped to the ground "Besides hasn't invented anything yet so there really isn't any reason to hurt him, that's a little drastic right"

"Don't listen to them they're saiyans they can't help being blood thristy freaks" the three of them looked offended at that "We can stop this before it happens, if you die this time we won't be able to bring you back" because piccolo was going to die too and they didn't know where the new planet namek was

"That may be true but I have to know what I'm capable of and if I die saving earth I die well" tien turned to see yamcha nod in agreement

"I agree with them too bulma so I guess you're outvoted" hasky shrugged

"Oh good grief! I thought you of everyone here would be on my side"

"Bulma, look I've been doing some thinking we're all friends right but it hasn't always been like that I mean I hated kakarrot at one point" kakarrot smirked at krillin "but not anymore whenever we faced an enemy we put all that behind us we had to and before we knew it we were friends, ordinarily this group would never train together and let's face it some of us could be really nasty on our own"

"Nice speech well it was up until the very end there" gohan commented

"Come on I was telling the truth and you know it" krillin huffed

"Fine I get it do what you want you savages, you're such a pain you know that I don't know how a civilized person like me got mixed up with a bunch of brutes like you in the first place" bulma huffed

"So it's settled we'll fight to bring peace to the future" kakarrot announced and everyone cheered in agreement

"For the record I'm against this and you sound like a maniac, I'm not kidding totally certifiable" kakarrot frowned at her "So I'm stuck with you so for now I'll stay"

"Good so in three years we'll meet on may 12th at 9am on the island. Unless you're scared or think you'll slow us down in that case stay home"

"Kakarrot!" he turned to see vegeta "My father wanted to see you in his palace as soon as you returned so I suggest you go once you get back to your own palace"

"Fine"

Vegeta then flew off back toward capsule corp, kakarrot turned to raditz "Am I in trouble or something?"

"No I think he just want to meet the man who defeated frieza and I'll give mom and dad the notice that you've returned" raditz flew off back toward the Ox-kingdom

"We'll be leaving too so till we meet again" tien waved

"Bye everybody" chiotzu waved too and both of them flew off

"I wonder how strong those two will be by then?" krillin wondered

"Yeah I know what you mean" chidori smiled

"I bet tien comes up with some really cool techniques too" gohan nodded

Kakarrot turned to piccolo "So piccolo you want to join in our training I'm not sure raditz will want to now that he and vegeta are going to be training to become super saiyans too"

"Yeah makes sense I'll go" he agreed

"Yeah fun!" the twins cheered

"Krillin yamcha wanna join in?" kakarrot asked

"I think I'll pass head to mater roshi's and train with him" krillin refused

"Thanks for the offer but I'd be lying if I said I could keep up with your level of training kakarrot" yamcha refused as well

"You'd probab;y end up getting him killed" hasky added

"I understand" kakarrot turned but then looked back to bulma "Oh and take care of those babies bulma" before she could respond with her confused expression he flew off with the twins and piccolo

"Babies? But why didn't you tell any of us you're pregnant?" krillin asked

"I didn't even know you had a boyfriend" hasky lifted an eyebrow

"Because I'm not pregnant in the first place, all that space travel must be messing with his head" bulma had her hand on her hips

"Hey maybe he was trying to suggest you find a man and settle down already I mean it's not like you're getting any younger right" yamcha suggested

oOo

Vegeta arrived back at capsule corp and informed his father through the video phone to planet vegeta that kakarrot had returned to earth and should come to meet with him soon. Vegeta then went to see Dr. briefs about building him and even stronger gravity machine

"What you want me to build you a 300x times gravity machine?"

"Yes I need to train as hard as possible to achieve the super saiyan transformation"

"Vegeta you can't be serious what do you weight now 138 pounds? You'd weight 20 tons in 300x gravity" he began petting the bacl cat on his shoulder "Sorry I can't help"

Vegeta began getting angry now and raised his ki "You fool! You'll build whatever I tell you!" smashing the walls and equipment around him scaring the doctor

oOo

Tien and chiotzu had already begun their training. Tien was getting in postion to fire ki blasts while chiotzu leaned against a boulder with his arms and legs spread, when tien began firing he screaming in fright but didn't move from his position or by the explosion

Once the smoke cleared the boulder had been destroyed but choutzu remained unharmed although he was shaking from the scare "I think you've got it tien"

oOo

"You're suffocating me mom" kakarrot gasped out from the strength of gine's hug even thought she wasn't a warrior she still had the strength of a saiyan.

When kakarrot returned to the ox-kingdom palace raditz had already told their parents he was back and when he went to planet vegeta to see the king his parents were in the throne room with the king waiting for him

"I'm just so happy to see my baby boy again after all these years" gine cried as she lightened her grip on him

"Gine he's 27 years old not really a baby anymore not even close" bardock got her to let go of him giving kakarrot the chance to breathe

"Hey she didn't kill you" raditz smirked at kakarrot who glared at him

"You can't tell me your not happy to see him either" gine huffed

"Well I did see him once when he was about 12 years old but that was only for about an hour or two" bardock thought then turned to their second son "I am really proud of you son you fulfilled the legend of our race and defeated frieza avenging out race"

"It was a really excruciating battle" kakarrot smiled

"You had us all worried to death about you! You disappeared into a space and didn't even tell anyone through porunga where you were you could have killed me with the worry I had" gine yelled

"Sorry won't happen again"

"It better not young man"

"Yes ma'am"

"But I am happy with all that you've accomplished in your 27 years of life son" gine smiled "You have a wonderful wife, two adorable children, you're a engineer and genetics' on earth , the prince of the ox-kingdom, and you have your own company"

"Thank you"

King vegeta finally decided to introduce himself to the super saiyan "You are kakarrot correct" he nodded "I would like to thank you personally for avenging our race I have to admit that I had never heard of you when you were a child on our planet but now you are known all over the planet"

"From that statue I can tell" kakarrot looked out one of the windows of the throne room to the large marble statue in the middle of the city it was at least three stories high with him in his super saiyan form

"I have to ask will you be returning to planet vegeta now that it has been wished back"

Kakarrot's eyes widened "No I am happy with my life on earth I will come here to visit and see my family here but I have family and friends on earth now too and I can't just leave them"

"I understand"

"And with the new threat to earth I have to be there to protect them"

"Threat?" bardock asked

"Oh right" raditz remembered making kakarrot slap his own forehead "These two kids came from 20 years in the future saying life is a living hell there and how we're all gonna die in three years unless we don't train hard enough"

"What!" gine yelled

"Don't worry kakarrot died of a disease so not all of us died in battle" kakarrot groaned 'that wasn't why she was surprised idiot '

"What!" gine yelled louder "Your sick kakarrot? You need to go see a doctor right away I'm sure we can find some sort of cure in three years"

"Whoa hold It mom I'll be fine the two kids gave me a medicine that will cure me once the symptoms appear so I'll live don't worry"

"Oh why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Will you need any help against this new threat?" bardock asked

"I think we can handle it but just I case we can't be sure to have the army train hard too" kakarrot had been told bardock had been made the chief of the saiyan army

"Sure"

"Oh yeah you're old girlfriend and buddies have been wanting to see you too so why don't you stay for just a bit longer to see them?" gine asked

Raditz began snickering when kakarrot blushed "MOM! I never had a girlfriend besides chichi"

"What about folona?" gine lifted an eyebrow

"We were just friends' sheesh" he sighed

"Didn't look that way to me" bardock added making him groan

"I guess I can spare some time to see them since I havent seen them in 23 years" kakarrot then wondered something "Does that mean that they're all still kids and I'm an adult?"

"No oddly enough we aged in other world I guess they want us as full groan adults when we die at young ages"

"Oh good" he then turned to raditz "Can you head back home and tell chichi and the kids I'll be late for dinner?"

"Sure and tell folona you're married now ok!" raditz called as he flew off making him growl

oOo

"I can't believe I'm the best friend of the legendary super saiyan" Toma put an arm around kakarrot's shoulders "It's great to see you again buddy!"

"Yeah good to see you guys too" he smiled at the sight of his old friends

"Being a super saiyan must be cool right? Having all that power at your fingertips you're the strongest in the universe with frieza out of the way now right?" dakon asked

"Yeah I guess but the transformation doesn't feel that different just a power up to me"

"Can you transform I want to see what it looks like?" folona asked with dreamy eyes

"You know he's married right and has kids" toma asked

Kakarrot and folona blushed and groaned at the same time "Why does everyone think we were a couple?" he didn't wait for an answer and stepped back a bit from the group and spread his legs a bit "Alright I'll transform but shoudltn you already know what it looks like from the statue?"

"The statue doesn't give all the details of what it really looks like"

"Ok then" kakarrot began building up his power and after a small yell he was consumed in a golden light then was surrounded by a golden flame, had teal eyes, and golden spiky hair that shot straight up

"O wow that's some power" dakon eyes widened when he felt the power emitting from his friend

"You look so cool" folona looked as the golden hair was moving as if air was blowing against it and the teal eyes shined from the sunlight above them she moved to touch his hair whe he stopped her

"I wouldn't try that it's really sharp and can catch you on fire" he warned before dropping back to his normal state "I would know cause it cause some cuts on frieza when I heat butted him in our battle"

"Oh ok thanks for the warning"

"How did you transform anyway it's said that the legendary super saiyan will only appear if the gods viewed him worthy of the power" toma asked

Kakarrot thought back to before he transformed "Well frieza was trying to kill me by shooting me thought he heart with a ki ray but raditz pushed me out of the way and he ended up dying instead then turles was killed by being blown up in mid air I guess all the anger I had built up exploded inside me and caused me to transform I didn't really realize I had transformed until I began using my new power"

"Wow" Toma tried to picture it as he was explaining it

"So are you going to head back to planet earth after you leave?" folona asked

"Yes there's a new threat on its way and I have to prepare to defend its people"

"Really another threat don't people ever know when to give it a rest geez" dakon huffed

"I know what you mean but I guess they'll never learn"

"Hey I just thought of something for you folona" toma smiled getting their attention "Since kakarrot's already taken why don't you marry turles instead he looks just like him and is a lot more fun to be around" she blushed

"Oh come on I thought we got over this argument 23 years ago I know how to have fun" kakarrot huffed

"Name one thing you've done that was fun that didn't involve fighting" toma smirked as kakarrot triend to think of something "Well?"

"The kingdom I live in has a holiday called international day were we party all day and I participate in it so that's something" he smirked and crossed his arms

"Alright so maybe you do have fun sometimes but you could still go out with turles once he gets back" toma grinned at folona when she blushed harder. Turles was currently on a mission to another planet they had received a distress call from but he had been told kakarrot had returned so said he would be back as soon as he could

"I don't even know him I only ever talked to him because he was kakarrot's cousin!" folona yelled

"Well now's your chance to really get to know him" dakon smirked

"Alright I think that's enough on the romance topic" kakarrot ended the topic for her

oOo

"So how's folona take the heartbreak?" raditz asked once he returned to find his family with raditz and leslie in the living area

"Who's folona?" chichi asked

"Just an old friend don't worry" kakarrot assured her "Now we need to come up with a plan for training on the next three years to prepare for the androids"

"Actually leslie and I have been wondering if we could move into your summer palace up in the mountains I don't want to live with my little brother for the rest of my life" raditz asked

"Sure I guess we only ever go there for vacations anyway and it's smaller than this palace so it won't feel too big for you" kakarrot nodded

"Thank you so much" leslie smiled

"Does that palace have a training area as well?" raditz asked

"Yes so you can train there. I'm sure you want to achieve the super saiyan transformation as well right?"

"Yes vegeta had already tried killing himself in the process" raditz had received a call from capsule corp earlier about vegeta's 300x gravity room exploding with him inside

"Wow"

oOo

Kakarrot and piccolo had taken the twins to a mountain side to train. They didn't hold anything back just because they were children and they had asked to be treated like real saiyan warrior so they got beaten up pretty badly

The twins were pushed back further to the edge of a cliff from the attacks kakarrot and piccolo were throwing at them, "You want to keep going?" kakarrot asked. They were still trying to catch their breaths but nodded so both of the adults powered up making the mountain shake and then flew at them sending punches at them at a remarkable speed and sometimes because of their fast pase switched their opponents

Kakarrot fired a blast a chidori but she deflected it to the sky, while she was looking as the blast headed further into the sky piccolo flew in and punched her all the way to the edge of the cliff, gohan looked to see if she was alright and while he was doing that kakarrot sent a powerful kick into his stomach sending him flying into her and the edge to crumble below them making them fall to the slow and then down the hill.

"Well I suppose we ought to call it a day" piccolo suggested

"Yeah" kakarrot agreed

The twins struggled to get up having heard that they were about to stop "No let's keep going"

"We can take it!" they managed to get up to their feet and look at them standing on the edge of the mountain "We're not strong enough yet"

"We have to keep training until we're just as strong as you!"

oOo

Vegeta was still in the med bay from the accident he had had in the gravity room explosion and was currently having a night mare.

_He was running through darkness that seemed to go on forever as the area around him continued to change form until it finally stopped at one form and kakarrot appeared at the very end with his back turned to vegeta. He turned around when vegeta because shocked at the sight of him and smirked_

"_Kakarrot! I'm stronger than you!" vegeta flew at him and tried to kick him but he disappeared before he could. After a minute vegeta sensed something behind him and turned to see the two teens from the future "It's you! You're not saiyans!" he flew at them trying to attack but they disappeared as well_

_While he turned to try and look for them all three of them suddenly reappeared in front of him shocking him. Kakarrot was in the middle of the two and they all transformed into super saiyans blinding him from the bright golden light_

_He cracked his eyes open and saw the three transformed saiyans, he became angry and raised his power to the fullest, the three of them smirked at him and raised their power as well "I am the strongest!" he said until he was pushed back from the shockwaves of their power_

_Vegeta tried to approach them but they began moving away "They're too fast I'll never be able to catch up with them" he looked as they disappeared from sight when they moved out of range "But why? Why have I not yet become a super saiyan? Tell me!"_

Vegeta woke up from his nightmare in shock knocking the oxygen mask off his face leaning back on the pillow under his head, he turned to see bulma was asleep at the desk next to his bed

oOo

Krillin was practicing his ki blast while standing in the ocean outside of Master Roshi's house.

"Hey krillin come check these girls out they're incredible!" Roshi yelled waving some of his porn magazines in the air

"Not now!"

"Aw come on take a break you don't know what you're missing"

oOo

Raditz was training in the gravity room of the summer palace he and leslie had just moved into and kakarrot had been nice enough to make him machines to train with as well. The machines would fire ki blast of their own at him and spin around

He was using them to work on his speed right now by dodging the ki rays that they fired at him while making sure not to exhort himself to much so he could have enough power to blow them up if they were an enemy

oOo

Kakarrot, piccolo, and the twins had moved to a open field for their next part of training. Piccolo and the twins each fired their own ki blast at kakarrot but he disappeared before they hit. As they tried to sense around for his presense piccolo was attacked by an invisible force, he growled and sent out a punch making kakarrot reappear with a cut on his cheek

The twins turned to see the two before they both disappeared and began fighting moving at a remarkable speed

"Wow they're moving so fast I can barely keep up" chidori said as they watched them appeared and disappear in different places

"There!" gohan yelled and both of them flew up interrupting their fight then began fighting them to break them up and get a fight too. Piccolo seemed to be having a desent fight with chidori but kakarrot didn't seem to be taking his fight seriously as he smiled dodging gohans attacks. Kakarrot finally grabbed gohan's fist "Hey gohan you're way to slow" and punched him sending him flying into the ground and piccolo was able to get the upper hand sending chidori crashing into him but both of them quickly recovered and flew back at them

oOo

And as thought what seemed like no time at all three years came and went

"Please, please, please just promise me you'll be careful" chichi was outside in the courtyard of the palace as the four of them were about to take off "And you're sure you don't want the lunches I packed out?"

"Yeah but we appreciate the offer" gohan said

"Yeah thanks" chidori nodded

"Ok let's go everyone!" kakarrot called and all of them took off into the sky heading straight of the island

While they were flying kakarrot thought back to the conversation he had with trunks and bulla three years earlier

"_the androids have turned the future we come from into a living nightmare" bulla yelled_

"_They've already won, the androids are just too powerful!" trunks yelled_

Kakarrot glared as he remembered their pained expressions and vowed to take down these androids just like he did frieza

_To be continued_

**I didn't want kakarrot to be an adult to his old friends on planet namek so I made them all age in other world but I wouldn't have had them all become old there too just as young adults. **


	25. The Androids Appear

The Androids Appear

"Gohan, Chidori you don't need to fly so fast we have plenty of time to get there" Kakarrot called over to them "You need to save your energy for the fight too"

"Right"

"So can we beat this enemy?" Piccolo asked

"Don't know since I haven't seen them yet but why don't you ask me again in a few hours"

"Well, aren't you cheerful about it, I'm not losing confidence or anything but for some reason I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Piccolo promise you won't push yourself, even if we lose. If you die the dragon balls will go too"

"Hey dad! There's krillin!" Chidori pointed as she and gohan flew up to him "Krillin hey!"

"Hey you two have grown quite a bit" krillin smiled

"What's with the long face huh?" Kakarrot asked

"We're going to fight some monster to the end….and I'm no super saiyan" he muttered

"It's that island right there! 9 miles south west of south city right" Gohan asked once they were floating above the island

"This is bad there's a big city down there…..if we don't divert the androids then we'll end up hurtiung innocent people" chidori said

"Yeah" Kakarrot agreed

"There's two big ki's over on that mountain over there…I think it's yamcha and the others" Krillin looked over to the mountain "Let's go"

Yamcha looked up in the sky "hey is that….it is. It's kakarrot, krillin and the others"

"Hey everyone!" the twins greeted once they landed

"We've been waiting for you for a while now" Hasky smiled while standing next to bulma

"Bulma? Hasky?" krillin muttered

"You two sure have grown haven't you" bulma smiled at the twins

"Are you two insane what are you doing here?" kakarrot asked

"We came to see the androids of course" bulma smiled

"Don't worry once we've seen them we'll leave" hasky assured them

"I hope you two don't mind us asking but what's the deal with the babies?" krillin looked to the two babies with bulma and the baby in hasky's arms

"You and yamcha finally got married huh?" Chidori asked hasky

"Yes and this is our baby girl linx" yamcha smiled to them

"But what about yours bulma did you get married too?" gohan asked

"I'll bet their father is vegeta right trunks and bulla?" kakarrot asked to two babies

"How did you know? We didn't tell anyone yet, we wanted to make it a surprise" bulma asked

"I have my ways" he smirked

"No way you mean vegeta is someone's daddy?" krillin asked

"Well since were on the subject where is vegeta? Out buying formula?" piccolo asked

"I have no idea last I saw of him he went out into space to train"

"He'll show don't worry" kakarrot assured her

"What about your brother raditz where is he?" tien asked

"Right here" they heard and turned to see raditz land behind everyone

"Uncle raditz!" the twins cheered

"You took your sweet time getting here didn't you?" kakarrot asked

"Maybe"

"How have you and leslie been?" he asked wondering if their kids were born

"Well were both fine the summer palace is still in one piece, and your kids now have cousins by the way" he smirked

"You mean you and leslie have kids? Is it baby boom season of what" krillin asked

"Congratulations!" hasky smiled

"What are their names?"

"Our boy is named rikun and our girl is kairi. Their twins"

"Wait a minute" tien thought of something "Kakarrot, vegeta, and now raditz all have twins I doubt that's a coincidence"

"Yeah that is pretty weird" yamcha thought

"We can figure that out later right now we need to focus on the androids" piccolo told them

"Bulma what time is it?" chidori asked

"9:46…they'll show up in…15 minutes" bulma looked to her watch

"You two better get out of here. You don't want to put those babies in danger" kakarrot told them

"I told you we'll leave once we see the androids"

While they waited gohan and chidori began playing with the two new saiyan hybrids and linx

"Yup those tails prove it" krillin looked to the two furry brown tails on the babies back sides

Gohan and chidori were letting the babies play with their longer tails since kakarrot had already trained them to not let them be a weakness

"Someone's coming this way" piccolo announced "Their not evil though"

"Eh? Is it vegeta?" gohan asked

"No doesn't feel like saiyan energy" krillin told him

A hover car flew out of the sky over to the mountain side they were standing on and yajorobi came out

"Yajirobi"

"Thank goodness I made it"

"Are you here to fight too?"

"No way" he came up to kakarrot handing him a small brown bag "Here senzu beans from korin"

"Wow thanks. Thank korin for us will you"

Yajirobi nodded and got back in the car "Bye and good luck"

"Wait you're not joining the battle?" krillin asked

"I'm not going to play along. I'm not a stupid as you are, I'm not gonna get myself killed" he retorted then drove off

"That's strange it's past 10 and I still can't feel any ki's" raditz looked over the city

"Eh?" kakarrot lifted an eyebrow" that's right"

"Maybe those two were playing a practical joke on us. There's no such thing as androids who can defeat the z-fighters" yamcha thought

"But they said around 10 and you don't know weather they were right or wrong" bulma told him

"But we haven't felt any strong ki yet…if there was an enemy we would know"

All of a sudden they heard a large explosion in the sky and looked up to see a hover car falling down into the ocean "It's yajirobi!"

"What was that?"

"Everyone look it's the androids up there I see them!" piccolo yelled. They all saw two small dots in the air then they flew down into the city

"They went down into the city!"

"Did you see them?" krillin asked

"No, I didn't even see what they looked like….but what's going on I couldn't even feel any ki?" raditz asked

"Hold on their machines aren't they so that must mean we can't sense artificial beings" kakarrot announced

"Then we'll just have to find them the old fashioned way. With our eyes" piccolo said

Kakarrot turned and threw the bag of senzu beans to bulma "Keep these…alright everyone, lets go! Raise your power levels if you find the androids but don't try to take them on by yourself wait for the others" he then turned to his twins "You two go and get yajirobi to make sure he's alright"

Everyone nodded then shot off to different parts of the city

Kakarrot landed on the roof of a small building and looked around the people "I should have asked what they looked like" he gritted and flew off to look somewhere else

Krillin landed on a sidewalk and looked around the people, he turned to a teenager behind him "Hye you see anyone weird around here?"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah you" he pointed to him

Meanwhile yamcha was running around between buildings "Man I don't even know what im looking for here" he then heard a scream and ran to the source to find numerous dead bodies, he turned to two people looking out a window "Hey did you see who did this?"

"There were two of them, they came out of nowhere then disappeared"

"I must have just missed them" yamcha gritted while he was looking around he turned and saw two odd looking people behind him "Hey you two better get out of he—" he paused when he saw the symbol on their heads

"We know we are them" the white shubby one smiled

Yamcha quickly flew back away from them and raised his ki and within a few minutes kakarrot and raditz appeared at both his sides making him sigh in relief and he could feel the others coming too

"That instant transmission technique sure is helpful" raditz smirked

"You alright?" kakarrot asked him

"Fine"

Piccolo, tien and krillin joined finally made it and landed at their sides

"So these are the fearsome androids? No quite the monsters I imagined" piccolo observed

The taller androids eyes widened" How strange, you have identified us as androids before we've given any indication….what's more you appear to have all gathered here with anticipation of our arrival. Explain this who informed you of our plans?"

"If you want that you're going to have to ask with your fists" raditz growled

"As you wish" he announced making everyone get into their fighting stances, the fire behind them blazed more making kakarrot divert his attention to that while the androids began walking forward

"Hang on there are too many innocent people here, let's take it outside the city limits"

"Yes it is too crowded here" the taller androids agreed "Many people could get in our way, I will see to it that they do not" his eyes began glowing red and lasers shot out of them and he began shooting everywhere with them

"STOP!" kakarrot yelled and flew at him punching him in the face but it merely knocked his hat off revealing a brain encased in glass

Tien and yamcha turned to see the entire city was up in flames now

"I cleared the area in accordance to your wishes. Do you disagree with my methods?"

"Leave the civilians out of this!"

"There are no more people to leave out" the shorter one smirked

The taller one saw how angered kakarrot had become "Very well, we will follow you select the place of your defeat….kakarrot"

Everyone was shocked "what? How do these freaks know your name?" tien asked

"We know more than that….the namekina piccolo….the humans tienshinhan….yamcha….krillin…and the saiyan raditz"

A few police cruisers came racing past them "Let's get acquainted later" kakarrot announced them flew off into the sky, next were the androids and then the z-fighters

oOo

"We better follow them" gohan said, he and chidori had gotten yajirobi from the ocean and took him to the mountain side with the women

"Dad must have convinced them to leave the city" chidori thought

"This is bad your dad doesn't know that those machines can take his energy" yajirobi announced making all of them turn to him surprised "They didn't blow me up right away they grabbed me and then it felt like my ki was going down"

"We have to warn them!" hasky yelled

"Right" the twins powered up then shot off into the sky

oOo

"This is far enough!" the taller android became angry when they had been flying for too long "We will commence our battle here" he and the other android landed on the island below them

Kakarrot and the others landed a few feet away from them. Upon landing tien noticed how kakarrot was breathing heavy 'What's the matter with him….all we've done so far was fly?'

"Before we get this little show started I want to know how you knew our names" kakarrot gasped out

"Yes of course" the taller android said "As you wish, thougth I doubt it will matter after a few moments when you have been beaten to a pulp….but if this is the last thing you wish to hear before you die, I will tell you. You have been under close observation or quite some time by a highly sophisticated remote tracking device. This device was calibrated to home in on your very distinct energy pattern"

"So you've been spying on me all this time?"

"If that is how you want to put it then yes. It was planted on you during the world martial arts tournament when you were still a child. From that day forward your every movement was monitored, your techniques studied, the secret of your Buster Canon, kamehameha, hyper beam, and multi-form techniques revealed. Over the years Dr. Gero your many battles. He witness your skills develop at a remarkable rate and by watching he learned. You were studied until Dr. Gero gathered enough information to create the perfect fighting machines, powerful machines. Machines capable of destroying you the way you destroyed the red ribbon army"

"This is just a grudge!" Kakarrot wasn't very surprised he had suspected that was one of the motives for Dr. Gero to create these androids

"From the day you defeated the Red Ribbon Army Dr. Gero wanted nothing more than revenge. We will realize his dream"

"So you're supposed to be one of these perfect fighting machines?" raditz asked

"You talk as if you are the doctor" piccolo's eyes narrowed

"That is outrageous. I am an android created by a mind of tactical genius; today is no longer among us"

"I'm curious were you spying on me with our fighting on planet namek or planet yardrat?"

"There was no more need. By that time Dr. Gero had complied all of the necessary information concerning your skills. It was assumed your power would continue to increase over time, so that was factored into our design"

Kakarrot smirked "Well if all you know about me was before I went to namek then you're in for a real shock" the androids eyes widened

Raditz along with the others smirked all knowing the same thing. He wasn't going to reveal his own little secret just yet he wanted to see how his little brother had improved over the three years.

"You made a fatal mistake not watching what happened on planet namek. I doubt your calculations would predict kakarrot became a super saiyan" piccolo smirked

"Super saiyan?" Android 20 asked

Kakarrot began yelled to raise his energy and made his muscles grow a bit more, his eyes changed to teal, and his hair raised up before becoming blonde and with a final push a large golden aura surrounded him

Both raditz and piccolo were quick to see that something was off about kakarrot, they both knew that the super saiyan transformation had an abundance of power and the power they were sensing right now was far from that

"This is a rather surprising development" android 20's eyes narrowed

"This technique is not listed in my files 20. It is not the kaio-ken" android 19 told him

"Nor is it in mine. But my censors indicate there is no cause for concern. Yes it is an impressive ability but it is not anything we can't handle. Nine will demonstrate for you now"

"Alright you guys stay out of this. I'll handle it myself" kakarrot told the others before charging after 19

Android 19 outstretched his hand but kakarrot fazed out of the way and reappeared behind him and blocked the kick 19 tried to hit him with then began fighting while kakarrot phased to different postions around him

Piccolo eyes narrowed at the fight and looked over to raditz to see he was thinking the same thing

19 jumped back before flying up a cliff with kakarrot after him, 19 flew behind the cliff and sent an energy blast through it then sent another after kakarrot but he was able to dodge it. 19 flew back to the ground and looked up to see kakarrot was fazing in and out while coming toward him. 19 tried to hit him when he appeared in front of him but he phased away again then was hit in the back by kakarrot's elbow and sent into a cliff

"That's it kakarrot!" krillin cheered

19 came back out of the rubble of the cliff and rushed at kakarrot but he stopped him with one hand then kicked him into the sky, kakarrot appeared behind him and was able to dodge all of 19's attacks before kakarrot punched him in the jaw then kicked him in the stomach and kneed him with he tried to attack again

"Man kakarrot is absolutely dominating that thing" tien watched

"He hasn't even been able to touch him yet there's no way it'll win" yamcha smiled

"Maybe" raditz muttered

Kakarrot stopped attacking the android to catch his breath for a while before going at 19 again

The twins finally arrived at the battle scene and saw their father was already fighting one of the androids "Dad!"

"Hey your dad has everything under control that android never had a chance" tien assured them

The twins looked up to the fight

"Kakarrot's definalty got the upper hand on that guy" krillin said

"No kidding look at him go"

"It looks like we're all going to live after all I'm not even worried anymore are you?"

"Yeah" the twins eyes narrowed

"Your right to worry" raditz got their attention "I know my brother and I can tell he's not himself"

"Exactly" piccolo agreed "First he's not even as confident as he always is during battle and his attacks aren't even hurting the android we're going to have to intervene"

Tien frowned "I get it, can't you see that kakarrot is throttling that android right now?"

"I know the true strength of a super saiyan and this is a complete joke compared to the strength he should have. For some unknown reason kakarrot seems exhausted" raditz looked up to his brother's fight "I don't think he can keep this up for much longer"

"Do you think the android drained him?" chidori asked

"Yeah the androids have the power to absorb a person's energy right out of them!" gohan announced shocking them

"What!" piccolo yelled

"Wouldn't kakarrot notice if his energy was being taken?" yamcha asked

Their conversation was interrupted when kakarrot kicked the android into the ground but surprisingly a few seconds later 19 stood back up seemingly unharmed. Above them kakarrot was breathing heavier than he had earlier but then put his hands together "Ka…..Me…..Ha…Me….HA!"

The android was delighted to see the energy attack come at him and extended his hand and absorbed the attack increasing his own energy

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight. Piccolo was quick to act and turned up to kakarrot "Kakarrot! Don't use any of your energy waves they can absorb it through their hands"

"You're…kidding" he gasped out he couldn't believe this, what was he going to do now. On top of everything else he was completely drained for some unknown reason. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel so exhausted? This had only ever happened a few other times for short minutes so he dismissed them as nothing but now it was growing stronger as he continued to fight

Before he could continue his thoughts 19 shot up at him but was able to dodge his attack so he sent his own punch at the android and surprisingly 19 easily dodged it smirking and then slammed his knee into his stomach

Kakarrot glared at the machine and elbowed it in the face but it didn't hurt 19 at all as he continued to smirk at him then punched him in the face making his lip bleed and then sent toward the ground by another hit. He was able to stop himself before he hit then put his hands into a club postion "Buster.."

"Kakarrot stop!" raditz yelled

Kakarrot tried to unleash the attack but all that came out was a small light making the others lift their eyebrows and continued to wonder why he was so weak

"Dad what's wrong?" gohan asked

Kakarrot groaned then began floated down toward the ground from his position in the air

"Ok something is definalty wrong are you sure he hasn't had any power sapped out of him?" yamcha asked

The twins looked closer to their father and saw he was clutching a part of his saiyan armor over his heart "He hasn't been drained! It's something else! Something with his heart!"

"What? Your saying it must be that heart virus that the kids from the future warned us about" piccolo looked to see kakarrot was indeed clutching over that vital organ

Kakarrot had finally figured it out too 'Dammit not now!...of all the times why now?'

"But this shouldn't be happening now dad was supposed to have gotten sick way before any of happened so why now?' chidori asked

"You're right" raditz agreed "According to the kids from the future kakarrot died from that virus 6 months before the androids appeared"

"If that's the case than either their information was wrong or their visit has changed history more that it was intended too" piccolo concluded

The others could only watch in horror as kakarrot fell to his knees clutching his armor even harder and he was struggling to catch his breath. The twins called to him and tried to go and help but were held back by their uncle

"Don't worry I'll handle this. I was intending to reveal this later but I guess I have to show it now"

Kakarrot already knew what his brother was going to do "No I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me stay back!" he gasped out

Raditz growled t him "kakarrot as your older brother it is my job too—"

"Hold on!" Gohan yelled and reached into the bag of senzu beans they had and threw one to him "See if this helps"

Kakarrot caught it easily and ate it

Android 20 smirked "I am well aware of the restoring measures those senzu beans contain, but we will not allow you to recover"

Android 19 shot two lasers out of his eyes over to kakarrot making him fly up to the sky but 19 appeared behind him and after a petty fight he was hit back to the ground but 19 didn't stop there and continued to attack him having fun torturing the ill kakarrot

"The senzu bean didn't work!" krillin yelled

"He needs the antidote" chidori yelled

Kakarrot was sent skidding across the ground after another attack and dropped out of his super saiyan transformation as he groaned in pain from the virus and injuries

"Nevermind that" raditz saw his little brother wasn't able to fight anymore, that virus had already made him to weak to hold the transformation "Where is the medicine at the castle? I can take him there with my instant transmission"

"We don't know dad put it somewhere you have to ask him"

"We need to divert the androids attention" piccolo looked over to see 19 had landed on top of kakarrot and began sapping his energy after grabbing his neck "We have to move in now!"

Everyone moved to help him but android 20 appeared in front of them blocking them from the scene "You stay where you ar-" before he could finish raditz suddenly yelled and transformed into a super saiyan sending 20 into the cliff side beside them "Out of my way old man!"

The others were shocked to see raditz transfor. Raditz was about to go and help kakarrot but before he could intervene 19 was kicked off him by an all too family saiyan prince

"I will not let a saiyan die to a trash compactor" vegeta smirked

Raditz dropped out of his transformation and landed back on the ground with the others

Vegeta looked down to kakarrot "I thought you were smarter than this kakarrot you sensed that something was wrong with your power. You should have known that transforming would only accelerate the disease" he crossed his arms "You can really be pathetic sometimes" he then kicked kakarrot over toward the others and piccolo caught him then set him on the ground

"Dad!" the twins rushed over to him to see he was unconscious

"He's hanging on by a thread" tien saw

"Come on man stay with us" krillin urged

"How is he supposed to tell us where the medicine is now?" yamcha yelled

"Were just going to have to look for it in the most obvious places" raditz placed kakarrot over his shoulder and was about to teleport away when yamcha stopped him

"Take me with you I'll help look for the medicine they need your power here" raditz nodded and let yamcha grab his shoulder before they teleported away

Android 20 finally came out of the rubble of the cliff as 19 was preparing to fly toward the ox-kingsom when he stopped him "19! It obvious kakarrot stands to chance against us so going after him is not important we can dispose of him at any time of our choosing. In the meantime why don't we have some fun with these….z-fighters

Krillin thought it was best to leave the area although he androids were outnumbered and they had increased their strength he couldn't help but think they were still going to die. Kakarrot and raditz were both gone and they were the strongest of all of them since they could both become super saiyans; and who knew how long it would take for kakarrot to recover and shouldn't raditz have returned by now! If he was helping look for the antidote then who knew if he was even coming back any time soon so now their best bet was vegeta and piccolo

"But if we leave then those two androids will just go on another killing spree like they did to that city" gohan argued

"It's not like we'll be leaving permanently! Maybe we can at least call some saiyans from planet vegeta to help out until kakarrot's back on his feet"

"We'll save that as a last resort the saiyans are busy with their patrolling of the universe we should be able to take care of this on our own it may not happen like those kids from the future said it would" piccolo looked over to the two androids "Keep in mind there are some differences now, kakarrot being alive is a major one in other words I say we act as if we never head the kids prophecy"

"I will take care of vegeta now 20" 19 requested

"You're offly greedy 19 you have already absorbed a massive amount of energy from kakarrot and now you want seconds?" 20 asked but 19 only smirked "Very well have your fun but I will finish off the others understood"

19 smirked and got into a fighting stance toward vegeta. The android grinned and extended a hand to vegeta

Vegeta didn't seem fazed at all "I was watching your battle with kakarrot so I've seen your energy absorbing technique. Oh well if I can't blast you away I'll have to pound you into a pulp that's all"

"You know some of my moves but I know all of your moves vegeta….oh yes Dr. Gero studies you very well"

"Oh is that a fact then why were you so surprised when kakarrot transformed into a super saiyan, I'll tell you why because your data doesn't cover the battles we have in space. Your bone-head creator picked a fine chapter to emit from your memory banks"

"oh?" 19 continued to smirk

"That's right my friend" vegeta spread his legs apart "I'm curious as to whether or not a machine like yourself experiences fear?" having said that vegeta began powering up to his fullest and tat meant transforming into a super saiyan shocking the z-fighters and the androids

"He is on our side right?" chidori asked

"Look who joined the super saiyan club" gohan saw

"He must have done some incredible training to be able to transform "

"Clearly" vegeta answered "I have pushed myself to the edge of my limits to perform this transformation to the point I nearly died. It was infuriating to see another saiyan become the legend before a royal but now I have redeemed our name"

"Even if you are a super saiyan, you are still no match for us. Apparently you too need a little demonstration. 19 proceed" 20 ordered

19 didn't waste any time shooting two lasers out of his eyes over to vegeta to blind side him with the smoke. 19 shot out of the ground behind vegeta and shot more lasers at him letting more smoke pick up but once the smoke cleared they saw vegeta was unharmed by those attacks. 19 laughed then went at him and punched him a couple of times in the face but once he was done the only damage that had been done was a split lip

"Just as I thought you are weak. Not even worth my time" vegeta smirked making 19 frown "Did you really think you stood a chance against a fully powered super saiyan? Your brain must be malfunctioning, fresh out of the factory with no warranty and already broken what a pity" 19 began backing away but before he could go too far vegeta sent a kick into his stomach then an elbow to the face before a kick sending him skidding across the ground

The others were shocked to see the display of power

"My, my what do we have here?" vegeta walked over to the android "Oh yes the ultimate tub of lards bucket of bolts" 19 jumped up and tried to attack him but vegeta quickly kicked him up to the air with both feet

19 stopped himself as vegeta appeared above him "So are you scared yet?" 19 began trying to attack him but vegeta dodged each time. Vegeta punched him in the face causing his nose to bleed "I think you have an oil leak what a bad deal such a fragile unit" 19 growled and sent lasers at him but vegeta dodged them then hit the android to the ground making a large crater

Vegeta landed at the bottom of the crater next to the seemingly unconscious android "Despicable, what a useless machine" 19' eyes shot open and he grabbed vegeta by the wrists laughing

"It's over vegeta. Until I have every ounce of your power I will never let you go"

"Oh? Is that so? Well then…" vegeta leaped upward and put his feet on 19's face "I suppose I'll just have to test your resolve" he began pushing 19 and after a while of pushing he was able to rip off 19's hands making his eyes widen as well as everyone else's

Vegeta took 19's hands off his wrists "So these are the devices that you androids use to rob people of their energy…..what's the matter you're the one who started this game and now you don't want to play anymore…you seemed to be enjoying yourself before when you were sucking the life out of kakarrot " he began walking toward the quivering android "So I guess it's true after all androids do experience fear"

19 whirled around franticly crawling up the wall of the crater and running away but vegeta had no intention of letting him get away so flew up above the crater

"Enough!" 20 yelled

"Don't be absurd, it's enough because your losing you've come here to destroy us" vegeta looked over to the fleeing 19 "fool your going to have to finish what you started" he powered up and extended his hand over to 19 "Time has run out for you android…big bang attack!" he fired a large blast at him making a large explosion

After the smoke cleared enough they saw that the only thing left of 19 was a damaged head shocking them. vegeta landed behind 20

"You are a bit stronger than anticipated but it is nothing I cannot handle your defeat is eminent"

Vegeta dropped out of his transformation and dusted himself off "yes your friend manage to take quite the bit of energy from me before I stopped him now's your chance to beat me. A vicious attack now would be sufficient"

'How can he be so confident what is he hiding?' 20 thought as he saw vegeta smirking 'yes he is shroud, he seems completely at ease but is he?'

"let me ask you this what makes you think that you're going to do any better than him? You're an android too I bet your head rolls just as well as his does"

"Fool I am far superior to the android 19 model. Stomping you out of existence is a mere game for a model like me"

"You're bluffing friend let's see what you've got?"

Android did the only thing he could…..fled flying off to the abundance of cliffs and mountains a few miles away

Vegeta quickly turned to the group "Gohan! Throw me one of those senzu beans!"

Gohan got out the bag from his armor "right" and threw one of the beans over to him

Once vegeta ate it he powered back up to a super saiyan "I appreciate the assistance but I doubt you'll be much help to me just head home now" he then flew off in the direction 20 had gone

A few minutes later raditz finally reappeared beside them

"What's I miss?" he asked

"What took you so long?" krillin asked

"Kakarrot really like to hide the most vital things" he shrugged "I could sense that vegeta became a super saiyan though"

"Yeah he completely dominated 19 and 20 ran away so he went after him" chidori informed him

"So what are we waiting for shouldn't we go after him?" raditz asked

"Yes let's go everyone!" piccolo agreed making everyone nod then fly off toward the cliffs

_To be continued _

**I didn't put this in the chapter but I had raditz move his family over to the ox-kingdom so they could be a little safer and he became a super saiyan through his training too like gohan did in the hyperbolic time chamber**

**I was wondering if I should make the time machine a little bigger so rikun and kairi could come back with trunks and bulla just a thought though. I do plan for kakarrot to be moved over to planet vegeta when they need to hide him and for bardock and turles to come and help with the fight **


	26. Follow Dr Gero

Follow Dr. Gero

Back at the Ox Kingdom palace yamcha had already called to inform Bardock and Gine that their son had finally come down with the heart virus and they had arrived immediately with his cousin turles

Kakarrot was currently in the infirmary of the palace and seemed to be in a pain, he had been changed from his armor into a T-shit, and blue sweatpants.

"What's wrong yamcha? Why isn't the antidote working?" Chichi asked

"It will it came from 20 years in the future just for this"

Gine was whipping the sweat that was forming on kakarrot's forehead with a hand towel "Come on kakarrot hang in there"

"You better hurry and get better cuz, the world need you to protect it"

oOo

Vegeta landed on one of the cliffs while he was searching for 20 "Damn this terrain is limitless with places to hide which means I'm going to have to flush him out into the open" he flew up into the air above the terrain

Krillian was walking around the cliffs looking for 20 too and noticed vegeta was high in the air

"Once I level the area he'll have to show in order to face me" Vegeta lifted a hand into the air and gathered energy for an attack

"No what do you think you're doing!" krillin yelled

Vegeta threw down the attack anyway but out of nowhere 20 came out and absorbed the attack through his hands, he laughed once he was done "Your energy belongs to me now"

"No, he absorbed it" vegeta tried to fly down to attack him but 20 ran off, he tried to follow him but lost sight of him through the cliffs "Now where did he go? That mechanical freak is faster than I thought"

Unknown to him 20 was above him standing upside down on a curve shaped cliff "He's become so accustomed to sensing energy levels that he's lost his eye for movement, I can observe his every step while remaining safely invisible until there is opportunity to strike" he floated to the top half of the cliff

'I still must admit I never calculated this level of power from vegeta. What next? Considering his reputation for vigilance the most logical move would be to return to the laboratory. It is a step I would have preferred to avoid but the situation had forced my hand" he looked through the cliffs around him and caught sight of Gohan and Chidori looking over a cliff 'They're here too!'

He got a signal from his right side and turned to see tien, he got another signal to see piccolo floating in the air, and another signal to see Raditz floating in is basic form, and finally a signal to see krillin "These fools are practically lining up to give m their power. What a fortunate turn of events, once I drain all of their energy and add it to my own I will be more than powerful enough to defeat vegeta'

While Gohan and Chidori were still looking over the cliff some pebbles fell off the cliff behind them so they turned on guard only to see a couple of animals had done it so dropped their guard

"Geez guys don't scare me like that" gohan moaned

"It's a good idea to be cautious though" chidori assured him

krillin jumped to another cliff looking around "This stinks he's got to be around here somewhere, I can't sense him" he walked to the edge of the cliff but it broke under his foot making him almost yell but he covered his mouth and caught himself, he sighed "Damn I'm not any closer to finding him then when I started. Man this hopeless if I had known it was going to be this hard I would have gone to help nurse kakarrot"

20 was still hiding behind a cliff "Well it's decision time, who should I drain first?" he turned a caught sight of Radiz floating beyond some cliffs, he smirked and began chuckling "Raditz the third strongest saiyan in existence" he began floating up toward him "His energy alone will be more than sufficient, that impudent vegeta doesn't stand a chance"

Raditz hadn't noticed 20 was coming up to him from behind "Dammit he could hide out here for days. He doesn't need food or water" he growled

20 stretched out his hands and rushed at Raditz grabbing him over the mouth and grabbing his legs around his abdomen. Raditz eyes widened and he looked to see 20 had grabbed him "No one can see us, I know where every one of your last friends are. Now I believe you have something I want"

Raditz tried to fight him off but he had caught him by surprise and was draining his power fast 'Should have been transformed' he looked to see 20 was grinning and glared then telepathicly communicated piccolo "_Piccolo, the android has me, he's draining me quickly—"_

Piccolo had received the message fast "Right, which way though"

Raditz began losing his grip on 20's wrist

Piccolo turned to his right "That way!"

20 was now laughing as raditz began to go limp "Yes, you're almost completely sapped of power" he laughed again when raditz finally went limp "In a few more seconds you'll be dea—" he was interrupted when piccolo appeared and punched him off raditz knocking off his hat

Everyone else felt the sudden burst in energy and turned in that direction

20 gritted and looked up to see piccolo

"You arrived just in time" raditz was breathing hard and sweating

"How it can't be, there's no way he could have found us that quickly" 20 asked as he began floating up but turned when he felt vegeta arrive, then tien, krillin, gohan, and chidori surrounding him

"Well look who's finally come out of hiding" vegeta smirked

'Too soon, I'm not yet powerful enough to defeat vegeta. I'll have to stall for time and try to take more energy from the others'

"Gohan give raditz a senzu bean now" piccolo yelled

"Yeah ok" gohan got it out of his armor and threw it up to his uncle letting him eat it then transform into his super saiyan state

Piccolo flew down to 20's level confusing everyone as he took off his turban and hat. "Vegeta, Raditz back off. He's mine you saiyans always get to have the fun anyway so don't interfere"

Vegeta crossed his arms "Fine but don't let him sap you of your energy"

'Don't interfere he says?' 20 inwardly chuckled 'Excellent, he's handing me an opportunity to sap his strength. Piccolo is the 4th strongest on the planet' piccolo suddenly disappeared then reappeared in front of him kneeing him into the cliff by vegeta

Piccolo got into a fighting stance

20 growled as he got out of the crater on the side of the cliff 'This isn't happening. I prepared for every possibility, I just let my guard down that's all' he glared and piccolo then rushed at him trying to punch him but he disappeared so he turned to look behind him and see vegeta

Vegeta smirked then nodded his head up

20 looked just in time to see piccolo elbow him on the head sending him to the ground below. 20 eyes were wide looking at the saiyans and namekian looking down on him

"That's impossible I can't think of a single reason I shouldn't be able to defeat him. I was far more powerful even before I added raditz's power to my own. Even allowing for error in my calculations he should not be able to swat me aside so easily"

oOo

Back on the island where the androids first appeared 4 people were floating above it looking down on the devastation that had been caused to the city.

"From the looks of it we're too late" Kairi placed her hands on he hips. She had her brown hair in a ponytail with one large bang hanging off the side of her forehead, fingerless gloves on he hands, a short sleeved jacket, cargo pants, a mini shirt like bulla's, brown furry belt, and boots

"Where are kakarrot and the others I don't see them anywhere" Rikun aksed crossing his arms. He had short spiky hair **( he looks like Roxas from kingdom hearts but with darker hair)**, a long sleeved jacket, black shirt, brown furry belt, cargo pants, and boots

"No androids either from the looks of it" bulla looked through the city

"What do you think happened here?" trunks asked

"Maybe we should go back further in time" rikun suggested

"No, we barely had enough fuel to make it this far if we go again we might not be able to get back home" bulla told him

"And the machine isn't always precise we might not even land in the right time if we had enough fuel" kairi shrugged

Trunks then felt some energy coming from the left making the others turn and sense it too "Energy and from the feel of it somebody's fighting"

"They must have choosen a different location" bulla smiled

"Let's go then!" Rikun yelled and all of them powered up and flew off

oOo

A plane was flying over the desert fields toward the fight too

"That's gotta be them, we have to get to where that explosion happened" bulma was driving with yajirobi holding her twins and hasky in the back seat with linx

"It'll take us forever to get that far" yajirobi compained "You know what's closer home"

"Yes let the others handle this you don't want to endanger our kids" hasky tried to help persuade her to turn around

It looked like bulma was struggling to decide when the future kids flew by at a fast speed "Did you see that? It looked like those kids from the future with someone else too"

The babies began crying at her outburst. "Oh great now look what you did you woke them up" yajirobi yelled

"I bet they're headed to the fight too which means we must be on the right track let's go!"

oOo

"They're over there" kairi pointed

Trunks looked down and caught a glimpse of something making them all stop

"What's wrong man?" rikun asked but he didn't answer so they looked down and their eyes widened just as much as his did

oOo

20 came at piccolo again but he dodged it then kneed him in the stomach then chopped him on the back of the neck causing him to fly into a cliff as it crumbled on top of him

"Awesome!" chidroi cheered

"We're all going to live after all" gohan cheered

"He's so strong I know he's had three years of training but what kind? He's almost as powerful as a super saiyan" krillin commented

20 burst through the rubble of the cliff "Why you little—" he flew at piccolo again and tried to punch him two times but piccolo blocked them both with his arms then punched him in the stomach again. 20 tried to attack but he had already disappeared

"Watch your back" piccolo yelled from behind and kicked 20 into the cliff sides of two cliffs making them both crumble on top of him. But through the smoke 20 came flying back up and extended his hand to grab piccolo as the smoke covered them

"No!"krillin yelled

"What happened?" gohan asked

Once the smoke cleared they saw that piccolo had 20 by the wrist before he was able to grab him "I'll tell you a secret, all of us have learned to amplify our base energy in short intense bursts it's how we give our attacks that extra kick" piccolo lifted 20's wrist then chopped his hand right off "you see even if you had stolen all of the Raditz's energy it still would mean a thing bit unless you know how to use it" he crushed 20's hand then dropped it

"He won!" gohan cheered

"Those people from the future must have been wrong. We can win this no sweat" chidori cheered

oOo

The 4 hybrids from the future were standing over the dismantled head of android 19

"No that's an android?" bulla was shaking in her boots

"I've never seen anything like it" kairi bent down and inspected the head

"What are they even up against we've never seen something like this before?" rikun asked comforting bulla

oOo

Piccolo hit 20 on the side of the head sending him into another cliff but he bounced right off it then jumped around to try and hide as piccolo prepared an energy attack. When 20 turned around from behind a cliff he saw the attack come at him and his eyes widened

oOo

"It's wrong this isn't how things should be happening" trunks stated before they all jumped from the sound of an explosion and turned back to the direction of the fight "The battle must still be going on"

"Come on!" kairi yelled as they all took off

"That android was nothing like the ones from our time trunks" bulla reminded him

"Maybe there were three of them" rikun suggested

"How much would our travel have changed though?" trunks asked

oOo

20 struggled to get up as he came over the side of a cliff looking up at piccolo "HOW! I calculated every everything. I left nothing to chance"

"My understanding is that the battle we're now fighting originally ended with the defeat of the others and myself by two androids. But it would seem history has changed, either you aren't quite as powerful as we were led to believe or perhaps we're stronger than your precious calculations accounted for"

"Hey we did it! We didn't need kakarrot's help after all" krillin cheered

"Yeah" the twins agreed

"Well it's a good thing we can take care of the planet even without his help" raditz smirked

"Yeah it's better to die the natural way by growing old" tien commented

"Hurry up piccolo and send this piece of scrap to the manhole. Unless you'd rather let me interfere and do it for you" vegeta smirked

"Thanks but no thanks I'd rather handle this myself" but as he was about to attack they all sensed something coming from behind them

"Who's that?" krillin asked

"Hey they're back" chidori said as they came into view

The 4 hybrids stopped as soon as they reached they level and looked down at android 20

"Trunks and bulla are back?" piccolo asked

Vegeta twitched 'What? Did he just say Trunks and Bulla' he turned to get a good look at the lavender haired hybrids 'But those are my infants name's, but how can that be….unless…unless" his eyes widened 'They're from the future' he was dumbfounded by the realization

The 4 of them inspected 20 from their position

"He's different too" kairi muttered

'More of them? Who are they? Where did they come from? I don't have any information on any of them in the database' 20 looked around at all the fighters 'In any case I've clearly made some terrible miscalculations. It seems I've only have one option remaining…..I must return to the laboratory'

"Is this the android you've been fighting?" bulla asked them

"Yeah why?" gohan asked

"I don't get it he's not one of the androids from our time" trunks confessed

"Wait what?!" raditz yelled

"If this isn't one of the androids you warned us about then what is it?" vegeta yelled

"I wish I knew the answer to that" trunks replied

"So who have we been battling?" piccolo was shaking

"Huh?" chidori asked

"Wait what did they say?" krillin asked

"Then who is this?" gohan asked

"What's going on? Tien asked

None of the 4 hybrids answered so they just looked back to android 20 with their eyes widened

oOo

"Hey see that?" yajirobi looked out the window " I wonder who made that bid crater over there"

"Wait I think I see people just beyond those rocks, it must be them only a little more to go" bulma announced

"What are you serious we need to stay away from there" Hasky yelled

"I'm sure it's fine and everyone is still alive so the battle must be over right?"

"If you take us any closer I throwing these kids out the window" yajirobi motioned to trunks and bulla

"Uh go right ahead" hasky eyes widened at her statement "But vegeta won't like it I did tell you did I he's the father"

He cringed "their vegeta's kids? These little brats..I mean these little angels are you and vegeta's awesome. Then let's hurry"

"I thought you'd say that"

oOo

"No nonsense" vegeta argued then pointed to 20 "There's no denying this thing is an android you think that's just a coincidence?"

The four of them were still staring down at 20

"Why does it matter if they don't look like the androids of the future? Oh sure we may have changed history a little but what's the big deal? The whole point of this battle was to change the future, maybe this is one of the changes" krillin suggested

"I hope your right" tien gulped

20 flew back down to the ground 'Now what to do? I have to get to the laboratory but if I fly they'll most certainly catch up to me. I'll just have to go on foot and keep hidden among the rocks" he heard the sound of a plane in the distance

"Hey am I crazy or is that bulma?" krillin asked pointing behind gohan and chidori

"Yoohoo!" bulma waved

"Bulma look there he is!" yajirobi yelled to 20

Both hasky and bulma frowned when they saw him "Dr. Gero?"

"It's too dangerous stay away from here!" vegeta yelled

"That's it" 20 yelled "I was speaking the truth when I said you had no chance at winning the moment I'm gone number 17 and 18 will be here to avenge me!"

"17?" piccolo asked

"And 18?" raditz asked

The others eyes widened and gasped down at 20

20 began laughing manically then fired a ki blast around which also hit the plane causing it to crash down. When the smoke cleared they saw all that android 20 was gone

"That devious bastard" piccolo growled

The plant finally finished crashing to the ground and all the babies were crying. Vegeta had been the one to rescue his family having both babies in one arm and bulma in the other while trunks and bulla saved hasky and linx

"Whoa am I lucky or what?" bulma sighed

"That was very idiotic woman" vegeta scolded

"Oh I'm alive aren't I?" bulma huffed

"Here take them" vegeta handed the babied back to her as he set her down then flew back up

"Thank goodness they're alright" bulma comforted the babies

"Thank you for saving us" hasky smiled as trunks set her down and bulla handed linx to her

"It was no problem at all" trunks and bulla were very happy that their father had saved the younger versions of them and their mom.

"Forgetting someone?!" yajirobi yelled as rikun put him down

"Oh right"

"We really owe you one or two" hasky smiled

"Don't bother we don't do this for rewards you know" kairi shrugged

"Where did he go?" vegeta flew up to raditz

"Don't know he was gone by the time the smoke cleared"

Vegeta growled "That cowardly rat"

"Hey bulma, Hasky!" chidori yelled

"Are you guys alright?" gohan asked

"Never been better guys vegeta and these guys saved us" bulma smiled

"Good thing" krillin smiled

"No kidding"

"He's not gonna get away that easily" vegeta growled as he and raditz flew down to ground level

"I would have seen him if he escape by flying" raditz gritted

"Then he must be on foot somewhere down here scurrying like the insect he is"

"He wouldn't have gotten that far by foot"

"So that crazy old guy was and android because his brain was totally on display" hasky asked as she was helping linx back to sleep

"Yeah he was an android why?" krillin asked

"That's weird was always human before" bulma stated while soothing her twins and the gohan, chidori, and krillin became shocked by the news

"We've seen him in science journals back at capsule corp, can't believe he's an android now though" hasky thought

"He must have converted himself somehow"

"HEY!" krillin yelled "Bulma and Hasky say that old looking android was really !"

" ?" bulla asked

"That was him?" trunks asked

That got everyone's attention and flew over to where they were all standing

"How could that have possibly have been gero?!" vegeta asked

"Call it what you want but the photographs we saw don't lie and I'm sure that's the same guy we saw in those journals" bulma continued to try and sooth her twins then looked back to vegeta "Stop frowning at them. You know we scientist can be contrary bunch but everyone agreed that was a genius"

"And that he was a mean old man" hasky added

"Everything you told us has been wrong! You said that gero was killed off by his own damned androids" vegeta yelled

"The ones we did fight weren't the right one's were they?" raditz asked while looking to the new travelers with them this time

"Yeah it's true event are falling out differently than we thought they would" trunks sighed

"Messing with the past so much is probably what caused it" rikun suggested

"He mentioned numbers 17 and 18. Those are the pair from your future aren't they" piccolo asked making them turn to him "Quickly now tell us what they look like we can't afford to make any more mistakes"

"Yes you're right" bulla nodded then thought about 17 and 18 from their future "17 is a young man with long dark hair and a scarf tied around his neck, 18 is a girl blond hair to her shoulders with clothes similar to ours"

"But they both have the same cruel lifeless eyes" kairi gritted

"Whoa these things sound pretty mean" gohan told chidori who nodded

"A girl wasn't expecting that"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Chidori, bulla, and kairi glared

"No nothing I swear!"

"And they both wear earrings round ones so that may help identify them too" trunks finished

"Right and do they also absorb power through their hands?" Radtiz asked

"Absorb? No these two are much worse" rikun shook his head

"These androids powers…..last forever" trunks sighed

Vegeta clenched his fist "No infinite power is a myth you just no strong enough to weaken them"

Bulla lifted an eyebrow and looked around "We can talk about their specks later where's kakarrot?"

"Well you remember that heart disease you told us he was going to get? Turns out he only came down with it now" krillin told them

"So the original timeline's really been thrown off that far" trunks concluded

oOo

Kakarrot was sweating even more as he groaned in pain clenching his shirt over his heart

Chichi was cry seeing her husband in so much pain "Oh kar, please don't give up"

"Why isn't that thing working!" bardock yelled

"Do you think we gave it do him too late" gine's eyes were watering too

"You've got to fight it kakarrot!" turles yelled

Kakarrot continued to yell and groan in pain as he clenched his shirt even harder

"No please!" chichi cried

oOo

"Bulma tell me you know the location of 's laboratory. I'm sure he's heading back there as we speak" vegeta asked

"Well I think it's in the mountains over by north city at least that's where it used to be, rumor had it that he converted some empty cave into a secret hideout"

"How on earth are we going to catch up with him now that we've been standing here talking?" krillin asked

"No one saw him fly away did they?" raditz smirked

"Wait he's invisible?" chidori asked

He frowned "No, I'm saying he's escaping on foot so he can't have gotten to far"

"I see so your saying we should still have plenty of time back to his lab and destroy those two wicked androids before he has a chance to activate them"

"Yes" vegeta nodded "So we should leave right away" he powered up and was about to take off when trunks and bulla stopped him

"We'll need everyone's help we don't exactly know where his lab is"

"Yeah we'll go with you too" Rikun and kairi stepped up

"And who might you two be?" raditz asked

"We're friends of trunks and bulla in the future and saiyans" showing them their tails

"Let's leave before they get a chance to activate them then" vegeta yelled as he and raditz took off

"Could wait for the others dad" trunks yelled as he and bulla flew off after them followed by rikun and kairi

"Dad? Did he say dad?" bulma asked "I feel like I missing something"

"It's time that you were told the truth bulma about their heritage. You're their mother and vegeta is their father, they are who those babies in your arms are going to grow up to be" piccolo confessed

"What!" bulma yelled

"No way!" hasky yelled

Bulma got a better look at her babies "Wait so you're telling me that—"

"You know that you mention it there is a crazy resemblance" krillin stated

"This actually clears a lot of stuff up" gohan shrugged

"Yeah the fact that they can turn super saiyan is answered but who were the other two? Do you know piccolo?" chidori asked

"My best guess is that they were rikun and kairi, during their last visit they mention that they were friends with raditz's kids and their hair is brown so they must be hybrids"

"Wow raditz too?" tien asked

"We haven't even gotten to see their baby versions" krillin cried

"Whoa" bulma finished looking over her twins "Well trunks at least we know that your going to grow up to be a handsome young man, that good, mommy was worried that bulla would look as beautiful as me but you would take after your daddy"

The others frowned at that

"Alright Tien, Krillin the two of you are with me, we gotta find that lab before gero does"

Tien nodded, krillin nodded too "Let's do it"

"We're in" gohan and chidori nodded

"And hey bulma, hasky can you tell our dad we're looking for Dr. Gero's lab. Oh and if he gets to feeling better he should join us"

"Sure guys but how are we supposed to tell him anything without our plane were stuck" hasky frowned "And I certainly can't fly all of us back home"

"True, gohan, chidori you fly them home. Dismantling a two androids is something we all can take care of"

"Kay but be careful" chidori told them

"Let's get going" piccolo told krillin and tien "Right!" and they all took off into the sky

Chidori to grab bulma waist as gohan got yajirobi placed on his back

"Uh how fast can we go?" chidori asked

"Fast as you'd like but just remember there's are babies on board"

oOo

As was running his systems gave him an alert and he stopped leaning against a cliff side turning to look behind him and saw vegeta and raditz fly right past him 'Still searching for me are they?' he got another alert and saw the four kids from the future fly by 'What's this the younger ones too? And all of them making a bee line for my hidden laboratory…no that can't possibly be their destination it's merely a coincidence" he jumped up to the top of the cliff

'What else could it be? They have no idea where my lab is secreted away, only a handful of scientist even know it exists in the first place" Dr. Gero's eyes widened when he remembered the plane 'Wait that girl from earlier she is the daughter of the president of capsule corporation she may have learned of me from her father'

He got another alert and turned to see piccolo, tien, and krillin fly past him too 'Argh they are heading for my laboratory I should never have told them about 17 and 18 if they find my androids before I activate them they will try to destroy them. No I cannot let that happen" he lifted up into the air 'Fortunately even Dr. Brief does not know the precise location of my lab I may still get there before they find it'

oOo

_Kakarrot had 19's managed head in his hand as it grinned at him so he destroyed it with a ki blast, he then went after Dr. Gero hitting him in the back of the head then appearing where he was falling and punching him in the face. Gero tried to punch him but he disappeared then elbowed him to the ground and finally punched him in the stomach creating smoke_

_He went to stand a few feet away and his eyes widened when gero began to get up and grow bigger "Too late for your heroics you and all your little friends are going to die" he began laughing even though his mouth wasn't moving at all until his eyes widened and he broke apart like glass_

_Kakarrot back away but then something behind him wrapped around his neck and he saw a strange creature begin to smile at him "What am I even looking at here I've never seen anything like this before" the creature grinned then roared at him with it's sharp teeth _

_He began screaming as he tried to get free from the creatures grip_

"Kar! Kar can you hear me!" chichi cried "Wake up your having a nightmare!"

"Keep fighting you just have to hang in there" Bardock yelled

"Come on you can beat this cuz!" turles yelled

"We're right here with you son we're not going to leave your side" gine said as bardock and turles grabbed his hands away from his neck and set it back down on the bed

"Oh what a horrible nightmare he must be having" chichi placed a wet hand towel to rub on his sweat covered forehead

Yamcha turned away from the scene and looked to the medicine bottle in his hand "The medicine did we wait to long to give it to him?"

oOo

"Hey gohan can you hurry it up my arms are getting tired" yajirobi asked

"How are you getting tired you're not even doing anything, flying does take some energy out of you, you know" hasky huffed as she flew beside them holding linx in her arms

"Yeah gohan's doing all the work" bulma added

"I don't mind bulma" gohan told her

"Your lucky we were raised to be polite yajirobi" chidori huffed

"See that trunks, bulla I want you to grow up to be just like them" bulma smiled at her giggling babies

"They are really cool when they get older neat that we got to hang out with them huh?" gohan asked

"Yeah it was I guess they are pretty cool" bulma agreed

"I don't know if we can trust them" yajirobi muttered

"What did you say?" bulma glared

"Hey I know they're your kids and all and that's great but they just look wicked sometimes"

"What!" she smiled down at the two "We're gonna tell daddy what the bad man said"

"Nevermind!" he panicked "I take it all back come on! Give me a break"

"Of course we can trust them they came all the way from the future just to warn us about the androids"

"Thank you gohan at least you're a good judge of character" bulma smiled

"If they hadn't told us ahead of time we wouldn't have known about dad's heart virus or the androids it all just would have happened, I mean they even brought back that medicine from the future" chidori added

"That's right my babies are good kids"

"You know what maybe dad has taken the medicine and is feeling better already" gohan suggested

"I sure he's fine by now" hasky put in

"Yeah you're right let's go find out!" chidori cheered as they all powered up and flew faster

oOo

"Dr. Gero hides his lab in a cave in one of these mountains" piccolo told everyone once they arrived above north city

"Could have done us a favor and picked some place warmer" krillin shook from the cold winds

"I knew searching for gero's lab would we difficult but this is ridiculous" raditz groaned

"We have like a million mountain to choose from and we can't even sense the androids energy so it's worse that ridiculous" trunks moaned

"Which one of these mountain looks like the best place to make a secret lab?" rikun asked

"Maybe one closer to the city?" kairi suggested

"So I say we split up and who ever find the lab first sends out a signal" vegeta stated

"What kind of signal?" bulla asked

"Raise your power level as high as you can we'll notice that"

"Good idea" tien agreed

The wind blew making krillin freeze in ice "It's so cold here!" he yelled as he broke the ice off him

"Tuff it out you're not the only one who's cold" tien told him

"Humans are so delicate. Now focus we need to find those androids as fast as we can" Raditz said

"Right"

"Hey wait!" krillin yelled stopping them all

"Yes you're freezing we know"

"I was thinking you should all take a senzu bean better safe than sorry right?" he got out the bag gohan had given him just before they left

"Right good idea krillin"

He gave one bean to everyone

"If everything goes according to plan we won't need them" vegeta said as he put the bean in his glove and then flew off

Everyone flew off after him in a different direction

oOo

Gero watched them all as they went their separate ways from the forest below "My theory held up, they know about my lab but I think they'll find tracking it down as another matter. Prepare to fail fools" he began running off "Snoop around all you want do-gooders I'll kill you soon enough"

He flew over to a cliff side and got an alert then turned to see krillin flying in his direction "Wee little krillin"

Krillin jumped over some broken trees when he was grabbed by his ankle by gero then thrown into a boulder and punched before being kneed causing him to spit out some blood.

"Whatever were you thinking krillin? At your pathetic power level your practically useless, I'm shocked your friends even let you help"

"Yeah bring it grandpa"

"Enough chit-chat let's put you out of your misery " he was about to attack when he got another alert and turned to see piccolo flying a little ways away "What now piccolo! I've got time to dirty my hands with one but two of them" he turned back to krillin "you get a little stay off execution little man don't bother thanking me"

He turned a chuckled "Cause I do mean only a little" he then flew off leaving krillin alone

"I gotta let the others know where I am" krillin began raising his energy but stopped 'No I gotta find that laboratory first'

_To be continued _


	27. More androids drones

More androids + Drones

Dr. Gero looked up a cliff "Oh there you are, be it ever so humble" he jumped up to the entrance of a cave walking toward the metal doors, he got an alert and turned to see krillin floating behind him

"Hey I found it, Dr, Gero's secret lab, I gotta let the others know"

"Summon your friends little man, they'll never make it in time to stop me, but by all means hasten their doom" Gero walked to the keypad and typed in a code making the doors open and he walked inside

"Oh geez! You guys better get here quick!" krillin began raising his power level

The others stopped flying and turned to where the signal was coming from

"It's krillin!"

"He did it!"

oOo

The doors to his lab closed behind him, Gero walked over and grabbed a remote on the wall as the lights began turning on, and he then walked over to a containment unit with the number 17 on it

"I'd rather not bring these two back online but all things considered with how events are unfolding I guess I have no choice. Insubordinate children" he pressed a button on the keypad next to the unit and the lid began opening up

17 stepped out of the unit

"You're awake, 17 how do you feel?"

17 turned to him taking a quick glance to the remote in his hand before smiling "Good morning Doctor, thanks for waking me"

"My word!" Gero's eyes widened "Did I just hear you thank me?"

"But of course I owe my existence to you"

Gero grinned 'The personality reprogramming working' he turned to another containment unit "Now let's rouse your sister" pressing the button on the keypad and the lid began opening up

18 began stepping out looking to 17 before turning to Gero glancing at the remote in his hand and smiling at him "A good morning to you, dear Dr. Gero"

"Even more cordiality than 17 here"

"No less than is called for" she responded

'How very obedient my weapons have become'

"You two have become an android since last I was active"

"Yes eternal life was to great of a price, I will admit your demeanor is a relief, I order for your perpetual energy reactors to function I had to disable to behavior limiters I wired into your firmware's it rendered you contrary shall we say you refused to obey my commands, but we do seem to have cleared up that little independent streak" he puts his hands behind his back and began walking past them

"Well then, time to start earning your keep; kakarrot's allies are heading toward this laboratory as we speak, go eliminate the lot of them, none survive"

"Right"

"As you wish"

oOo

Piccolo, Tien, Rikun and Kairi were the first to arrive by krillin's side

"See that cave going into the rock? The labs gotta be in there"

"Yeah krillin good job finding it" Tien smiled

"Right, good job buddy" Rikun smirked

"Yeah no problem"

"Now let's detroy those androids before their maker arrives" Piccolo announced

"Yes sir!" kairi said and they all powered up heading straight for the cave

"Wait you guys!" krillin yelled stopping them

"Come on, every second counts!" tien frowned

"What the matter now?!" kairi huffed

"Yeah uh…I didn't exactly beat gero back to the lab"

"What!" rikun eyes widened

"I saw him go in"

"Now you tell us! What if we're already to late!" piccolo growled and powered up

oOo

The doors to the lab began banging from the outside

"Here they are, how eager these fools seem to meet a gruesome end" 17 and 18 were looking at the remote in his hand then glanced at each other "See that you don't disappoint them my servants"

oOo

Krillin and Kairi tried to force the doors open from the little opening in the middle while tien and rikun tried to ram it down "This has got to be the strongest door ever!"

"Stand aside I'll make short enough work of it" piccolo told them

"I see you found the lab" Vegeta announced their arrival

Raditz, trunks and bulla were right behind him

oOo

Gero chuckled "Go teach them the meaning of pain" 17 came up to him from behind and snatched the remote from his hand "Ah what do you think you're doing! 17 give that back"

"You know this sure does look like a switch you could use to deactivate us anytime you wanted to but you'd never do that would you?...yeah I don't think we'll be need this" he crushed the remote in his hand

"Is this your idea of a joke 17? Well is it? Because it's not funny!"

"You're never putting us to sleep again you stupid old bastard!" 17 smirked

oOo

Piccolo extended his hand to the metal doors and began powering up a ki blast until they heard yelling from the inside

"Enough of this nonsense, as your creator I am ordering you 17!"

"17! Did you hear that! That means the androids are awake!" krillin yelled

"We need to destroy this lab and those androids along with their creator!" vegeta began powering up a blast and shot it at the doors busting them down and creating smoke on the inside, they waited in anticipation as the smoke began to clear and revealed the new androids

"A young man with long dark hair and a scarf tied around his neck 17 just as you described" raditz observed then turned to the other "And 18 female, blond, clothes similar to your own, are the correct androids you warned us about?"

"Yes" Trunks nodded

"Wait those two are 17 and 18? But they're just—" krillin began

"Just because they look harmless doesn't mean you can let your guard down, those are the worst villains the earth will ever know" bulla glared

"Here are those meddling friends of kakarrot I mentioned a moment ago, they'll put up a fight, they destroyed number 19 and almost got me as well"

"There was a 19?" 17 asked "Did you build that one after us?"

"Yes"

"Interesting and then number 19 converted you into an android I'm guessing. So was it an energy absorption model ?"

"Yes that's correct"

18 smirked "But that doesn't make any sense, why use the older tech on a more recent android? Maybe you found perpetual energy models like us to powerful to boss around"

"Maybe"

"That's why they beat you, you're weak" Gero growled at her

"He can't control them?" krillin asked

"What I built and why is irrelevant, now destroy them before they wise up and try to escape!"

"How about you shut up!" 17 glared "We will fight when we feel like it"

"Ah what did you say!" 17 smirked at him making him growl 'Damn these petulant androids" he glanced at the broken remote on the floor 'If only the remote were functioning'

18 glanced over at another containment unit and stepped on the remote as she walked over to it "Number 16 huh? It's another perpetual energy model isn't it? But it's different from 17 and I somehow, it's much bigger than the two of us I wonder what else is different" she looked in through the window of the unit

"You get away from that containment unit! I'm warning you 18 step back! Don't even touch it!"

"There's a number 16?!" rikun's eyes widened and looked to his fellow time travelers

"I had no idea" bulla argued

"What else is different this time around!" kairi yelled

17 stepped forward "Well how about that, let's make his acquaintance sister" 18 smiled at him

"Mechanical fools both of you! Are you trying to destroy the planet is that what you want?! "

"What?" piccolo eyes narrowed

"Did he just say destroy the planet?" krillin asked

"What does that even mean anymore?" raditz asked

"You know guys since the three of them are arguing this would be a great time for us to get out of here" krillin began backing away into tien

"It wasn't mere disobedience that forced me to turn 16 off, he's a dangerous failure!" 17 smiled over to 18 and she turned to the keypad on the unit "Don't do it! Stop you fool!" Gero ran to her and grabbed her arm

"Hey watch where you put your hands on a young lady!" she flung Gero off her into the ground then walked to the other side of the unit "I'm surprised you held onto 16 for so long considering how dangerous he is, it looks like you dismantled everything earlier than him"

"I intended to give him a complete overall! Look if you do this, if you activate android 16 right now you have doomed us one and all!"

"We're all doomed are we? I think I'll be the judge of that" 17 scanned 16 with his eyes "My sensors are reporting that's I'm stronger than he is you coward!"

"Yes but you're—"

"Fine then, go for it 18 fire him up"

"That is enough shut your trap! The two of you are just as bad as 16, try to activate him you failures I'm shutting you down for good this time!"

"I broke your little switch remember"

"Fine I'll make a new one then!" 18 opened the keypad on the unit "18 are your ears malfunctioning! I forbid you to press that-!" 17 shoved his hand straight through Gero's chest "You little brat! How dare you-" 17 took his hand out "You are mine! You're my creation, obey me—" 17 kicked gero's head off

Gero's head tumbled over to the lab entrance where the z-fighters were "You ingrate look at what you've done!" 17 finished then job crushing gero's head below his foot then grinning at the z-fighters

"What kind of monster does that to his maker anyway?" krillin asked, 17 began motioning for him to come forward "Huh? You mean me?" 17 nodded making him yelp and hide behind tien and rikun " Aw man what'd I do?"

"Don't be a coward go on fight him!" vegeta yelled

"All by myself? Come on guys we're in this together, I'd like to keep my head on my shoulders"

'Don't worry about it, we've got you covered krillin" tien looked to him

Krillin began stepping out from behind them over to 17 until he got up making him stop, 17 turned and walked back into the lab so krillin sighed in relief

"Let's get on with it 18"

"You're not activating another android not so long as I'm alive to stop you!" Trunks yelled turning into his super saiyan form shocking everyone around him and fired a ki blast into the lab toward the androids

"Hit the deck!"

The ki blast ended up destroying the entire upper portion of the lab leaving nothing but rubble on the side of the cliff

"How's a bout a little warning next time huh?!" bulla glared at her brother

"That wasn't even worth the energy" Vegeta looked over to him

"What's wrong?"

"Observe" looking over to where some smoke was clearing to reveal the androids unharmed with 16's containment unit "The attack did nothing but destroy the lab"

"We had better get him out of that pod quickly all of the support systems were disconnected" 18 nodded and threw the unit onto the ground then pressed the button on the keypad making the lid begin to open

But before it could open all the way she kicked off the lid

"That whole keep it closed thing…" krillin began

"Yeah that plan just flew right out the window" rikun finished

16 red eyes began opening then faded into a blue color as he stood up and moved out of the containment unit onto the ground

"That's number 16? I don't think I could even come up to the knee caps of that guy!" krillin's eyes widened at the sight of him

"That android doesn't even exist in our time" kairi gritted

"We must have missed one" trunks commented

"You know it occurs to me, I've never seen one of your models active before" 17 began "Glad to be out and about after all those years? Truth be known Dr. Gero ordered us to keep you inside of there, he kept yelling about how we were all doomed if you woke up again"

"So would you care to fill us in on what the old man was so upset about?"

16 said nothing but just glanced at them

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Or are you the strong silent type?...Whatever let's go"

18 looked over to him "Where to?"

"Wherever kakarrot is, Where else would we want to go? Dr. Gero invented you to destroy kakarrot the same as us two well isn't that right?" 17 asked 16

"Correct"

"I see, mention killing kakarrot and you chime in"

"He only responds to the topics Gero programmed into him. He's not a failure he's just focused"

"Well as much as I hate the fact of following Gero's orders the idea of us standing around here all day doing nothing is driving me up a wall" 18 nodded in agreement "Come on let's go!" all three of them lifted up into the air and flew off

"They're flying away!" krillin sighed in relief "Lucky us"

"So what are they planning to do? I'm sure it can't be anything good" Tien asked

"If they went in that direction they're not going to south city, that's the other way" raditz observed

"It's Kakarrot!" krillin yelled "They must be heading for the Ox-Kingdom palace! Because he took down the Red Ribbon Army back in the day and Dr. Gero's wanted revenge ever since"

"True but why would they kill gero one minute and turn around and carry out his orders the next?" Bulla asked

"They're plans do not matter, we still have to destroy them before they carry out any orders they were given" Vegeta announced "We need to make sure they do not succeed in getting to the Ox-Kingdom"

"Right there are a lot of people who could get hurt in the town there" Kairi nodded

"We need to warn the kingdom to evacuate in case the androids do show up!" Trunks yelled

"We should try and defeat the androids while first, see if we can beat them after all" Raditz looked over to the others

"Agreed!" vegeta nodded

They all powered up and heading straight for the direction they saw the androids fly off

oOo

Gohan, Chidori, and Hasky were able to fly as fast as they could keeping their passengers safe all the way to the Ox-kingdom putting them down safely before running inside to check on their father

While Gohan and Chidori ran to the infirmary Bulma, Hasky and Yajirobi went to the main living area to find Leslie with Rikun and Kairi

"Leslie it's so great to see you" Bulma smiled

"It's nice to see you two" she saw the babied in their arms "You had kids over the three years too?"

"Yup Vegeta is the father, these are my little Trunks and Bulla"

"Yes and this is Linx I know you already know who the father must be"

"Of course but I have to say I'm a bit shocked vegeta would have kids"

"Yeah anyone would be I guess but it happened" Bulma smiled

Yajirobi left the room to let the women talk and headed to town to find a restaurant with enough food to satisfy his stomach

"By the way do you have any means of fast trandportation here? Because I need to get back home and I don't think gohan or chidori will want to leave their father's side" bulma asked

"Well….you could use the teleporters to get to vegeta then use another to teleport to capsule corp but I'm not sure the babies can handle ten times gravity for a few seconds so I guess you can ask turles he's down in the infirmary and he knows how to use instant transmission too"

oOo

Kakarrot had finally calmed down enough for Chichi and Gine to feel assured enough to leave the room and began making food in the large kitchen. Chichi was stirring some soup in a large pot and gine was chopping some vegetables on the counter

"If I know my husband the first thing he'll want when he wakes up is food"

"That's why were wiping up something special just for him"

oOo

Kakarrot began groaning and clenching his shirt over his heart

"Kakarrot!" Yamcha ran over to the bed "Here" he unscrewed the bottle of medicine and took out a small piece "Take this" putting it in his mouth

Gohan and Chidori ran in just as he did "Dad?!"

"He's still hurting?"

"Don't worry you're dad'll pull through he's the toughest guy I know" turles assured them

"He'll be back on his feet in no time" Bardock added

Kakarrot's heavy breathing began calming down into a more steady motion to where it seemed like he was having a normal sleep

"The medicine is working, he looks a lot better now" yamcha smiled

"You really think so" chidori smiled

"The disease he has was said to be contagious so I think all of us should take some medicine just I case" yamcha held up the bottle

"Oh now you tell us" turles huffed

oOo

The Z-fighters had already caught up with the androids, but at first they didn't want to fight and treated it more like a game when they did but after the z-fighters really began joining in did they begin fighting more seriously

Although krillin stayed behind on the road watching the others quickly be defeated even though all the saiyans and hybrids were in their transformed states

Vegeta was thrown into some rubble that had been made on a Cliffside by 18, Bulla tried to attack her next but she saw trunks was coming at her to so 18 grabbed bulla's wrist when she tried to punch her and flung her into trunks sending them into the rubble "If it makes you feel better this is taking a bit longer than I thought"

17 came up behind rikun when he was going over to help bulla and trunk knocking him to the ground by hitting him on the back of the head

"D-Down with one hit? And h-he's a super saiyan…Aw man" krillin stuttered

Kairi came at 17 but she was kicked away easily, then Tien tried to punch him but 17 grabbed him around the neck and began chocking him

Raditz powered up and tried to go and save him but 18 grabbed his foot then knocked him into vegeta like she had with trunks and bulla

"Aw man…unbelievable" krillin stuttered then looked over to see 16 standing like a statue looking into space when he turned and looked over to him making him yelp before he turned back and let a bird land on his outstretched hand "Um ok that's weird"

Piccolo struggled to get up and his eyes widened when he saw all the hybrids were unconscious including raditz except vegeta still had his aura around him. He turned to see 17 was still choking tien so flew up to them

17 let tien go to avoid piccolo's attack then turned around and punched him in the stomach knocking him unconscious too as he fell to the ground with the others. 18 walked over to vegeta since he was still slightly conscious and finished the job on him knocking him unconscious and letting his aura fall

"Vegeta's strange glow vanished, and his hair has gone back to its original color" 17 observed "Raditz can do the same, what an odd phenomenon"

18 looked over to the teenagers "The others are the same way"

"That's true" 17 looked at the four time travelers "I can't help but wonder who they are, there's nothing in our data" he smirked "Well I suppose it doesn't matter "

Krillin saw all of his allies were unconscious and began backing away "This is bad! They beat everybody I'm all that left!" 17 and 18 turned to him making him yelp as they flew over to stand in front of him "Ok well I'm not going down without a fight"

"Don't worry, they're fine or at least they aren't dead" 17 assured him "Look just give them some of those senzu beans, that should heal them completely right?"

Krillin was shocked that they knew about the senzu beans

"Tell them something for us, if they ever feel up to it we'll be glad to take them on again" 17 began walking away

"17 aren't you going to ask him where kakarrot is?" 18 asked

"It's ok we'll find him on our own. It'll be more fun that way, besides if we go out and cause enough trouble kakarrot might actually come looking for us"

"I see, well then bye!" 18 looked over to krillin before joining 17 in walking to 16 "That was both childish and totally unnecessary"

"You think so?" 17 looked to their fellow android "What are you looking at 16?"

"There were birds here but you were loud, so all the birds flew away"

"Birds huh?"

"Listen, this road doesn't seem like it gets much traffic if we want to get noticed we need to find a place with more people" 18 told them

"You're right about the lack of traffic, an area with more humans would better be suited for our needs. I'm all for relocating if you are"

"When we do I want to find a change of clothes. There's no reason to keep fighting in rags"

"So you want to make it unanimous 16?"

"Yes" 16 nodded then turned as they began walking away

"Hang on! Don't go!" krillin yelled running over to them

"Is there something else we can do for you?" 17 asked

"Yeah there's just one thing I need to know, what is it that you're after? Do you want to kill kakarrot? Are you trying to take over to world? What is it? Tell me!"

"For now it's beating kakarrot, and once we've done that we'll have to see"

"But why? Why are you after him? What did kakarrot ever do to you? You killed Dr. Gero right? He was the one who hated kakarrot so now that he's gone why do you even care?"

"Dr. Gero has nothing to do with it. You see krillin we're playing a game"

"Did you say a game? That's why you're doing this? That's you're only reason?"

"In a word yes, it's fun if I want to know where to find kakarrot I can beat it out of you but hunting him down is one of the best parts of the game"

"Look just suppose I asked you really nicely to forget this game and walk away would you?"

17 and 18 didn't answer but 16 turned to him "Negative I have one purpose: kill kakarrot. That is all"

"And the machine has spoken. You'd better hurry and give your friends those senzu beans they won't last much longer"

18 walked over to krillin planting a kiss on his cheek "See you real soon" she turned and joined her fellow androids "Bye" all three of them took off into the air

Krillin shook out of his shock and flew down to the unconscious Z-fighter, he got out the little brown bag "It's a good thing we brought these senzu beans with us" he walked over to tien first and put the bean in his mouth "Here bite down"

Tien ate the bean and after a few seconds he began waking up, krillin turned to vegeta

oOo

Mrs. Briefs was sitting on a chair outside of capsule corportation when all of a sudden turles appeared with bulma, hasky, and the babies "Oh my you scared me!"

"Miss me?" bulma asked running over to her

"Sweetie I'm so glad you're home, and you too hasky"

"I need to be getting back" turles placed two fingers on his forehead and teleported back to the infirmary

"Well you all make yourselves comfy I'll go and grab some snacks so we can have a proper sit down"

oOo

"What you're telling me the androids know about senzu beans too!" piccolo yelled

"It doesn't make sense if these things wanted to kill us why not finish us off and be done with it?" raditz asked

"They know everything about us" tien added

"Because they were just toying with us, this must be their way of saying we're not even worth their time" vegeta gritted

"We've already seen the proof they haven't taken us seriously since they woke up!" piccolo growled "They humiliated us just for the sport of it!"

"Even our combined strength wasn't enough to put a dent in those things" tien looked to the ground

"Sorry guys if I hadn't frozen when the rest of you jumped in maybe thing would have turn out a little differently you know"

"Not likely, with all due respect I don't think your contribution would have amounted to much against opponents capable taking down a super saiyan in one shot" piccolo told him "No sense beating yourself up over it"

"This is bad if only kakarrot was here with us" krillin clenched his fists

"Just cause he took down frieza doesn't mean he would do any better than vegeta or raditz did. Let's face it kakarrot could get ten times stronger than he is right now and still not be strong enough. Those things are unstoppable!" tien yelled

"Once again these things are exactly the once we faced in our future" trunks finally spoke, the time travelers had been silent but they were all thinking the same thing

"What are you talking about?" vegeta asked

"The ones we fought in our time werent anywhere near this powerful" bulla explained

"We may not have been powerful enough to beat them but we were close to evenly matched" rikun added

"Perfect so it's even worse than we thought" raditz sighed

"What are we supposed to do now then?" tien asked

"Well first things first someone need to get to the Ox-kingdom and have them evacuate, kakarrot needs to be moved somewhere the androids won't be able to get to him. Whatever our next move is we need to keep kakarrot safe until he's well enough to join us"

"Sounds like a start" krillin smiled

"I'll teleport anyone who want to come with me over there right away" raditz announced, the time travelers and krillin joined him as he teleported away

"So what are you two planning to do?" tien asked since vegeta and piccolo didn't go with them

"I will require more training if I plan to go up against those androids again" vegeta stated before flying off in a random dirention

"As will I" piccolo stated heading straight for Kami's lookout

"Well I guess I should do that to, and pick up chiotzu at roshi's while I'm at it"

oOo

"So with this medicine how long will it take for kakarrot to be back on his feet?" raditz asked the tiem travelers

"Well because it's him I'm betting it won't be more than 10 days" trunks stated

"Well I think we should move him to Planet vegeta there's no way the androids could get him if he's on a different planet right?" krillin asked

"Good idea" kairi nodded

oOo

Location: Northern Mountains  
Time: 1 hour after Dr. Gero's death

Inside was a lab filled with a number of containers filled with something. Suddenly the lights in the lap flashed on. The pods began to open one by one. Then a computer voice spoke.

Priority One: Activate troops.

Priority Two: Send 200 West city.

Mission 1: Hunt down and Eliminate Kakarot and any who resist. If Target is not found Head to Ox Kingdom.

Priority Three: Send out 30 to establish bases on the other three corners of the planet. Each group will consist of 10.

Mission 2: Group 1 well-established Underground base in the East.

Mission 3: Group 2 establish underground base in the West.

Mission 4: Group 3 will establish underground based in the South.

Priority For: Gather resources.

Mission 5: One group of 35 shall beasts and to establish a mining base underwater. Purpose together minerals to build more troops.

Mission 6: Second group shall raid factories and stores for computer components to help build more troops. Instructions gather equipment and leave do not engage any opponents.

_To be continued _


End file.
